Una Oportunidad
by knightwh
Summary: Kyle debe asumir su responsabilidad y matar al emperador Tweek, solo si desea permanecer junto a Eric Cartman. Lamentablemente, el guardián del rubio es Craig Tucker, el asesino mas temido de la era. Al final de los tiempos, el unico que decide que pareja puede ser feliz, es Kenny McCormick, hermano de Craig y mejor amigo de Kyle. UA: CARYTYLE, CREEK, DIP, BUNNY y TLYDE.
1. Bienvenida al Nuevo Zar

**Ninguno de los personajes en este Fic me pertenece. Solo los utilice para crear mis peculiares (?) historias.**

Una oportunidad

Cada día en la alianza de South Park se volvía más insoportable que el pasado. Kyle Broflovski, era el príncipe heredero de todos los judíos, un pueblo en decadencia que necesitaba la ayuda de su heredero para volver a surgir como uno de los mas importantes reinos. Para aquello, Kyle necesitaba casarse con el príncipe de la casa Marsh, Stanley, heredero al trono. Pero había una complicación… el príncipe heredero estaba enamorado de la princesa Wendy Testaburger, quien era aun mejor prospecto que el príncipe de los judíos.

La corte aconsejaba a Stan abandonar a Kyle, puesto que su felicidad yacía al lado de una princesa de gran prestigio y poder… pero Stan no quería traicionar a su "súper mejor amigo" de esa forma, aun y cuando tenía que sacrificarse a si mismo.  
>Kyle le estaba agradecido por aquello, pero más que tranquilidad, sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho… puesto que el si lo amaba. No era un secreto para nadie acerca de su amor, aun mas de su rechazo… pero aun así mantenía la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, Stan se acostumbrara a la idea y llegase a amarlo, aunque fuera en una millonésima parte de cómo el lo amaba.<br>Aquella esperanza se derrumbó el día en que Stan decidió anular el compromiso.

¡Stan!... pero… yo había aceptado todas tus condiciones… - El pelirrojo parecía estar a punto de llorar, mas no lo haría. Por supuesto que no, Kyle Broflovski no lloraba frente a nadie, ni siquiera Stan. – Incluso acepte que tu… que Wendy…

Lo siento Ky… pero yo quiero a Wendy más que nada – Duro golpe al corazón del pelirrojo. - Y no puedo estar lejos de ella… se que te lo prometí, pero… somos los mejores amigos, ¿no podrías intentar comprender?

Pero Stan… mi padre confía en nuestro matrimonio… - Error, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a asomarse por su pálido rostro - … Cree que es la ultima oportunidad de nuestro pueblo… ¡Stan!... por favor… no lo hagas…

Ya esta hecho Kyle, perdóname, pero no te preocupes por nada, mientras yo viva nadie se meterá con tu gente…

Por supuesto, aquello no era suficiente. No quería parecer un idiota frente al moreno, así que salió corriendo del lugar. Sus getas* apenas se lo permitían. El pueblo Judío estaba reconocido por usar kimonos, hakamas* y obis*, lo que se había popularizado entre el pueblo del clan Marsh desde que se había dado a conocer el compromiso de los príncipes… pero a partir del día en que su compromiso fue anulado, de repente a las personas les pareció absurdo todo aquello. Comentarios como "¡Que vestimenta tan ridícula!", "¿Cabello rizado?, ¿pelirrojo?... mejor lacio y negro como el de la adorable princesa Testaburger" y demás, comenzaron a escucharse por toda la corte. De pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, todos en el palacio marginaron a los judíos y consideraron absurdas sus tradiciones, dando paso al clan Testaburger para dominar dentro de la alta sociedad.

Y lo peor para Kyle estaba por venir…

¿Cartman?, ¿¡ese culón en la Corte! – Sintió su piel palidecerse aun mas de lo que estaba. Su amigo y consejero, el príncipe de Stotch le daba la nueva noticia.

Los Cartman eran un clan que estaba casi extinto. Después de que la zarina anterior, Liane, madre del actual zarévich Eric, muriera, los Tenorman, segundos en la línea de sucesión, le habían hecho la vida imposible al joven heredero. Lo habían separado de los Marsh, con quienes había vivido una temporada, de sus "relativamente", amigos, y lo habían tratado como si fuera un sirviente mas en su propio palacio. Pero los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora Cartman ya no era el mismo niño gordinflón que había molestado y discriminado a Kyle cuando vivía junto a ellos. Ahora ya tenia suficiente edad para gobernar y, sobre todo, ya no estaba nada gordo, sino que en cambio, era un joven bien parecido, estaba ancho, pero por la masa muscular, y al ser prácticamente un zar (borró por completo a la familia Tenorman), era uno de los monarcas mas codiciados de la alianza.  
>Aunque todo eso para Kyle solo significara que un, racista aun mas grande, creído y manipulador Cartman estaba por regresar.<p>

¡Lo único que me faltaba!, Butters, ¿estas seguro?...

¿Ah?... he… si… yo… lo estoy, Kyle – El joven príncipe carecía completamente de carácter. Solo se mantenía firme frente a su novio, el príncipe McCormick, quien era conocido en cualquier parte por su "debilidad" por tener varias parejas, aun comprometido. – Pero dicen que ya no esta gordo…

Eso no importa… siempre me odió, en cuanto conozca mi situación, sin dudas se burlara de mi, ¡maldito culón!, ya puedo oírlo… "Ñe-ñe-ñe-ñe-ñe-ñe, eso te sacas por judío"… ¡AH, como lo odio!... y para colmo… mis padres…

Kyle, todo… todo estará bien… - EL joven rubio le ofreció su mayor sonrisa, tan amable y dulce como siempre. Su único apoyo en aquel lugar.

¿Lo estará, Butters?

Claro que si, Ky… seguro que Stan no te dejará nunca...

"Jamás me tuvo, ese es el problema…" – Pensó con el corazón roto. No podía dejar de sentir una pena profunda cada que veía al moreno con aquella jovencita de cabellos negros. ¿Por qué ella era mejor que él?, ¿Cuál era el problema con él?...  
>Su rutina se había convertido en un insufrible castigo impuesto por si mismo… todos los días se detenía frente a algún espejo y contemplaba su propia imagen… estaba orgulloso de los rasgos que poseía gracias a su pueblo… ¿Por qué no era suficiente con eso?<br>Cada vez que se encontraba con alguien del cualquier otro clan, y lo miraban con malestar y rechazo, se detenía a verse a si mismo, con los que antes había considerado hermosos kimonos y una apariencia "decente"… y no podía evitar sentirse inferior al resto… comenzaba a creer que Stan había hecho lo correcto, porque quizás… bueno… quizás el no era lo suficientemente atractivo como para merecerlo…

¿¡Que rayos pasa conmigo! – Gritó en medio del pasillo, completamente rodeado de personas, con Wendy, Stan y un desconcertado Kenneth frente a él. Lo miraron unos instantes, mientras se ponía tan rojo como sus cabellos y salía corriendo, de nuevo, del lugar. Había estado cerca de colapsar.

Stan lo miró algo dolido, pero no lo siguió, gesto que Kyle hubiera agradecido más que nada. Wendy disimuló una risita, pero prosiguió abrazando y "manoseando" a su futuro esposo. Kenneth, el príncipe de McCormick, observó con tristeza a uno de sus mejores amigos. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer nada más allá de darle todo su apoyo y… esperar…

La tortura diaria terminó por fulminarlo el día en que se suponía que Eric Cartman llegaba al reino. Kyle intentaba contener toda su ira guardada y tranquilizar sus enormes deseos de suicidarse antes de tener que soportar la derrota frente a su "amigo/enemigo" de la infancia.

Todos en el castillo esperaban impacientes para conocer al nuevo Cartman, del que ya se había hablado mucho. Vajilla nueva y una decoración impecable, todos en la Corte vestían la moda impuesta por la princesa Wendy y así mismo, miraban con desagrado el precioso kimono que el príncipe Kyle portaba aquel día. El pelirrojo solo respiraba lo mejor que podía para no colapsar.  
>Se escucharon las trompetas, que anunciaban la llegada del zarévich Eric a la distancia. Kyle tenia algo de curiosidad por saber si reconocería al chico, pero en cuanto todos los nobles salieron a encontrarlo, su padre lo mandó llamar, lo que tiró por el suelo cualquier idea "maliciosa" de molestar al recién llegado.<p>

Kyle, querido… como sabrás, nos encontramos en una situación precaria… - Como siempre, Sheila Broflovski y sus exageraciones. L a pelirroja veía a su hijo más como un ancla que la sostenía en aquel mundo de riquezas y poder, que como su primogénito.

Así es, Kyle – Y Gerald Broflovski no era mejor. En cuanto Kyle había nacido, se encargó de convencer a Randy de destinarlo a él. – Si el matrimonio de los Marsh y los Testaburger se lleva a cabo, nosotros desapareceremos del mapa real por no se cuanto tiempo… es tu deber, no, ¡tu obligación!, reconquistar al príncipe antes de que esa boda se lleve a cabo…

"¿Reconquistar?, ¿Cuándo se supone que lo conquisté?... el solo tuvo ojos para Wendy desde el principio…" – Kyle bajó la cabeza y dejó que las sombras cubrieran su rostro. No podía soportar que el resto del mundo le recordara que Stan jamás lo había amado. Pisaban su orgullo y su corazón se volvía añicos.

Pero, padre… no quiero, mejor dicho, no puedo hacer nada… Stan me ha dejado claro que… - Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero Kyle Broflovski no lloraba frente a nadie, así que se tragó su dolor. - …que nuestra amistad es más importante para él… y con eso, yo estoy a gusto…

¡Que cosas tan insensatas dices, Kyle!, si dejas que ambos se casen, estarás traicionando a nuestro pueblo… ¿eso es lo que deseas, eh?, darle la espalda a todos mis esfuerzos por congeniar con los Marsh… el tiempo que hemos tenido que soportar humillaciones del resto de la Corte, ¿nada significa algo para ti?

¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Kyle sintió, por primera vez, deseos de darle un puñetazo a su padre. ¿Cómo podía decir que aquello no le importaba? Se había preparado para ser esposo de Stan desde que tenía 8 años, cuando Cartman y Kenny vivían en el castillo de los Marsh. Había tomado toda clase de cátedras para comprender al pueblo de Stanley, había sacrificado horas de su tiempo libre para prepararse como el novio culto que el azabache merecía, ¿y para qué?, ¿para que le restregaran en la cara que el otro jamás lo había querido?, ¿para decirle que no se había esforzado lo suficiente?, ¿Qué no apreciaba el sacrificio de su familia?, ¡lo estaban jodiendo!

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, padre?, ¿Qué se supone que haga yo? – Iba a ponerse histérico, "iba", porque de inmediato, sin dejar a sus padres comprender aquella nueva faceta de un Kyle destrozado, se abrió la puerta de improvisto y se dejaron ver unas figuras que Kyle bien conocía.

¿Interrumpimos algo? – Kenny McCormick, con su ya típica sonrisa radiante y sus enormes ojos azules que brillaban de alegría… luz que se opacó al ver el dolor y desesperación en los ojos del pelirrojo. Pero todos disimularon la situación.

¿Qué sucede, Kenny? – Kyle respiró hondo y dejó su malestar por unos instantes. Sheila y Gerald se inclinaron levemente al estar frente al príncipe. Kenny había retirado esa demostración como gesto, desde mucho tiempo atrás… pero aquella era una "costumbre judía", como Cartman solía llamarla.

Pues… yo dije que debería esperar, pero ya sabes como es ese… - Estuvo por mencionar la nueva palabra prohibida, pero la persona de la que hablaba, lo interrumpió entrando de golpe e imponiéndose desde el instante en que empujó al rubio, con una mirada de reproche, abriéndose paso frente a todos el sequito que llevaba mucho tiempo detrás suyo.

¿Ese que, Kenneth?, ¿"culón", cara de culo? – Obviamente, era Cartman.

Tal y como había dicho Butters, el castaño ya no era gordo en lo absoluto. Lucía, incluso, muy atractivo. Era considerablemente alto, quizás el más alto de todos los presentes. Se le había ensanchado la espalda tanto que, aunque no era de gordura, lucía "amplio". Su cabello lucía algo "despeinado", pero aquello no lucia mal en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, le daba un aire rebelde y atractivo. Traía puesto un saco rojo y un pantalón de estilo "media" con enormes insignias en el (tal y como los zares solían lucir). Caminó imponente hasta el medio del salón, haciendo que todo su sequito se detuviera de golpe justo atrás de él. Ya no parecía el mismo Cartman que, 10 años atrás, los Tenorman habían sacado, literalmente, a rastras, del castillo. Lucía igual de arrogante, eso era cierto, pero también parecía haber madurado de alguna forma singular, que nadie atinaba a reconocer. Sus ojos cafés oscuros se pasearon velozmente por el salón, hasta que dio con el punto rojizo que había estado buscando entre la multitud que, muy groseramente, había pasado por alto al entrar al castillo.

¿Demasiado importante como para recibirme, judío?

¿No llevas ni 15 minutos aquí y ya estas jodiéndome, culón? – Kyle disimuló casi perfectamente su impresión al contemplar al "nuevo zar". Parecía que aquello lo había sorprendido aun más que cualquier noticia acerca de Stan o de su reciente "precaria" situación. Aquello era "incómodamente cómodo". Ni siquiera el hecho de que sus padres y todos los presentes casi se infartaran al escuchar como se dirigía al que se conocía como el más orgulloso de los soberanos, lo hizo sentirse menos cómodo. – Al menos espérate a la cena que Stan preparó…

¿Tu novio intenta ganarme con comida barata?, no me jodas… primero el pobre de Kenny me intenta abrazar, luego el marica de Butters y después te sientes demasiado bueno como para darme la bienvenida que me merezco… incluso en eso los judíos son tacaños.

Te lo advierto, gordinflón… aun no… - Kyle sentenció con aquella mirada de fuego que años atrás había perdido, en la sumisión que lo habían sometido por agradar a Stan. S e sentía extraño tener a alguien con quien pelear de nuevo. Casi era como un algo "necesario". Ni siquiera se preocupó por informar al recién llegado de los cambios dados a su "noviazgo".

Ya tendría suficiente tiempo para ser humillado frente al castaño… pero no ahí… no en ese momento…

¿Cuánto-to tiempo-o planeas quedarte con nosotros, Eric? – Un nervioso, pero feliz Butters, hablaba en la mesa del comedor, servida especialmente para el zar invitado y el resto de la corte.

Desde la cabeza de la mesa, Stan, a la derecha, Wendy, con un lujoso vestido que fue elogiado en cada pasillo del castillo por el cual anduvo. Junto a ella, Bebe, su primera dama y ama de llaves del lugar, aparte de ser una duquesa importante en el linaje de los Testaburger. Del otro lado de Stan, Kenny, el príncipe del clan McCormick y un mujeriego declarado. Frente a ellos, comenzando de izquierda a derecha, Kyle, el joven príncipe, portaba un precioso kimono en color anaranjado, como gustaba, con un obi verde que lo hacia lucir delicado y radiante, contrario a su estado de animo. Después taba Cartman, quien por extraño que pareciera, vestía un traje formal de la cultura nórdica, color negro y con detalles en oro. Parecía un soldado realmente atractivo, su porte orgulloso y su seriedad al hablar, de hecho, hasta ese momento, se había limitado a responder brevemente a las dudas del pequeño Butters, que lo mareaban aun mas que cualquier vino servido por el representante de los Marsh.

No puedo quedarme mas de una semana… solo vine a solucionar los asuntos del "Imperio".

¿El "Imperio"?, ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Como de costumbre, Kenny se mantenía al margen de las situaciones que realmente importaban a su reino. Sin dudas, después de casarse, el pobre Butters tendría que encargarse de todo. Por eso amaba tanto a su pequeño "osito".

Ahora es la mayor potencia y después de firmar el último trato con él, bueno, supongo que ya saben lo que va a pasar…

Lo que decía Cartman no era una cosa sin importancia, en lo absoluto. En la alianza de South Park, se regían bajo una serie de leyes acerca de jerarquías y tratados. El nivel de importancia en aquel lugar dependía de tres factores importantes: el poder militar, su economía y las alianzas "mayoritarias" con el resto de los reinos. Por ejemplo, el reino más importante hasta aquel momento, era el de los Marsh. En segundo lugar, estaban los Testaburger, después el "Imperio", luego los McCormick, los Demons, los Cartman y los Black. Finalmente estaban los Donovan, los Phillip y los Broflovski. Pero si lo que Cartman decía era cierto, ni la alianza tan significativa, como lo era la de Stan y Wendy, significaría algo. De hecho, dependiendo de las decisiones del "Imperio", se cambiaban los roles completamente.

¿¡Pero que rayos dices, Cartman! – Stan sintió el mas grande temor recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Wendy estaba que no se lo creía y Kyle se sintió mal al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro del moreno que tanto amaba.

Digo lo que es… Soy el primer tratado del Imperio, después están Token, Phip, y Butters, claro, si Kenneth lo permite. – Como si dijera algo de lo más normal, el castaño sigue con su almuerzo, disfrutando muy disimuladamente el gesto de miedo y terror en el rostro del moreno.

¡Eso no puede ser!, ¿Cómo sucedió?

Por lo que sea,"Wendy-puta" – Cartman odiaba profundamente a la princesa, pero no por la razón que todos pensaban… y era que, cuando vivía con los Marsh en su infancia, se había divulgado una falsa noticia que hacia parecer a Cartman comprometido con la princesa que lo negaba, diciendo cosas como "Jamás me liaría a alguien tan mantecoso como el", si bien ahora, quería tragarse aquellas palabras. – Esto esta frío… - Masticó un poco mas de su filete y lo dejó en el plato. Estaba fastidiado de tener que dar explicaciones a todos todo el tiempo… pero si era lo que necesitaba para ser soberano… para acercarse a "él"… entonces no había remedio…

¡No llames puta a mi novia, culón! – Fue esa palabra macabra la que hizo que todos en el salón guardaran silencio unos instantes. El pesar se sintió en el ambiente.

¿"Novia"?, ¿de que carajo hablaba Marsh?  
>Cartman se giró en dirección de Kyle, con sorpresa y, porque no admitirlo, con gusto, en su mirada… quería burlarse, quería celebrar su triunfo, quería… lo que él quería… se fue al carajo, en cuanto vio el semblante decaído y melancólico del pelirrojo…<p>

Y apenas había comenzado su tortura…

Hola, gracias por leer este fic hasta este punto :'D espero que hayan disfrutado este mini-avance y... bueno... sin mas...

Pues paso a explicar los "*"

1.- _Getas_ son los zapatos de madera tradicionales japoneses, creo que la mayoría de las personas en este foro están familiarizadas con el termino (espero).  
>2.- <em>Obi <em>es el lazo que forma parte del kimono, lo que lo sostiene, creo que tampoco tiene mucha ciencia ese termino, igual lo explico.  
><em>3.- Hakamas <em>son los pantalones extra grandes samuráis (como el de Kikyo en Inuyasha, el del mismo Inuyasha y el de Kenshin en Samurai X)  
>4.- El porque hago que los judíos vistan esta ropa, es todo un misterio… pero imagínense a Kyle en esos trajes o(O¬/O)o (bizarro y sexy XD)

**Bien, se que no es precisamente el mejor comienzo para un Fic, pero considerando el largo cuento que sale de todo esto, creo que es adecuado dejarlo hasta este punto.  
>Acepto sus comentarios y no duden en dejar sus dudas (que mientras no contengan spoilers) serán atendidas :D<strong>

By: Roglia15


	2. De como se conformaría el Imperio

**Una oportunidad**

**Capitulo II.- "De cómo se conformaría el Imperio" **

_**Antes que nada, algunas breves explicaciones XD. No tenía idea de que la página cambiaba tan drásticamente el formato de WORD. Disculpen si los parecieron confusos los diálogos entre párrafos. De ahora en adelante, los pondré entre comillas. Ahora ya lo sabré manejar :D XD. No suelo incluir POV´s muy seguido, así que si vienen algunos pensamientos sueltos por ahí… quizás los ponga en itálicas o algo así. No se preocupen mucho por eso :p**_

Ningún personaje de South Park me pertenece, solo los utilizo para ponerle kimono a los judíos y volver a Cartman zar.

Todos en el comedor casi se atragantan al escuchar la noticia que Cartman les había guardado. El castaño se regocijaba internamente por el rostro pálido del moreno… pero en cuanto recibió la otra noticia aun más impactante, su rostro fue el que cambio el semblante.  
>Kyle ya no le pertenecía más… Ahora estaba libre para cualquiera… para él…<br>No iba a negarlo, le gustaba Kyle, y mucho. Desde niños, había sido el único que lo había retado, aun sabiendo de su posición, aun cuando sabia que tenia el poder de vengarse… para Kyle, aquello nunca fue impedimento suficiente como para llamarlo "culón", "gordinflón", "racista", "marica" y demás… eso, sumado a que, en aquellas esmeraldas profundas, era casi imposible perderse… ¿Qué carajo pensaba Marsh?... sin dudas la había cagado como nunca… ¡Dejar a Kyle!... definitivamente era un pendejo…

Pero el tiempo para disfrutarlo, vendría después…

"¿Ah, si?... ¿son novios?... que impresión… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿¡"felicidades", marica?" – Siguió comiendo como si nada e ignoró la vena que comenzaba a salirle en la frente a la princesa molesta. Ya no era el niño obvio de tiempo atrás… ahora era tan astuto como malvado.

"¿Cuándo pasó?" – Kenny comenzaba a interesarse en el tema… por primera vez en su vida. – "Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo?… bueno… ¿Qué es el "Imperio?" – El rubio sacó a relucir su ignorancia y torpeza frente a todos… pero con ese estilo que solo los McCormick poseían. Cartman lo observó indignado y molesto, Stan se agarró el puente de la nariz y Wendy suspiró resignada. Butters estaba por explicárselo, cuando Kyle dejó lo que había estado picando (no comiendo, de eso ni señas de ánimo) y contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"El Imperio esta gobernado por una única familia desde hace siglos. Es el apellido que ha gobernado desde el inicio de la alianza y jamás a cambiado, lo que los vuelve los mas viejos soberanos en la historia… pero, si mal no recuerdo"… - Observó a Cartman de reojo, como esperando a que lo interrumpiera por cualquier causa. Pero el castaño no lo hizo. – "Si mal no recuerdo… El imperio estaba en el tercer lugar en la jerarquía de la alianza… no hay manera de que…"

"¿De que tome el control?" – Ese fue el momento que el judío esperaba, la tardada interrupción del zar. – "Pues para su información, su majestad, el último emperador es, actualmente, la cabeza de la alianza de South Park. Los Cartman, claro, como sus buenos amigos, somos su contrato mayoritario, lo que me coloca directamente en el segundo lugar en la jerarquía".

Todos observaron a Cartman con sumo cuidado. Si bien era sabido por todo el mundo, el chico era mas que listo, de seguro se había encargado de hacer algunas maniobras de "no se sabe que índole" para conseguir el apoyo del emperador. Por unos segundos, Kyle se preguntó que clase de persona era ese tal "emperador" y el porque se refería a el de esa manera tan cortés… después de todo… bueno… era Cartman… el no era cortés con nadie…

Pensó que, sin dudas, se trataba de un pesado o una mala persona, igual a él… porque Cartman seguía siendo malo, ¿cierto?...

"¿Y-y son ciertos-os los rumores, Eric?" – En secreto, Butters era la única persona que ya tenía conocimiento anterior de todo aquello, pero no había dicho nada a petición de Cartman, quien parecía manejar un plan que lo favorecería a él… pero sobretodo, que favorecía a Kenny… y esa era su prioridad.

"¿Qué rumores?" – Fue la primera vez que Wendy sintió el miedo trepándosele por la cabeza. Aquello la estaba dejando muy mal parada frente a la alianza… perdería su poder… perdería importancia… ni siquiera podría considerar a Stan un "premio de consolación".

"Lo son, Butters…" – Cartman ignoró por completo a la morena, lo que hizo que se pusiera aun mas roja de lo que estaba. Tiraba chispas y eso solo divertía un mas al castaño. – "Y por eso es por lo que vine, eso, a parte de informarlos que…"

"¿Qué rumores, culón?, no nos dejes con la duda" – Kenny sintió, muy fugazmente, la cosquillita de los celos al ver como se desarrollaba una conversación "privada" entre su prometido y un Cartman que ya podía ser considerado un muy buen partido. Pero un McCormick jamás sacaba a relucir un sentimiento tan patético como lo son los celos… claro que no… nunca…

"¡No hablo con pobres!"

"¡A callar, gordinflón!"

"¡No estoy gordo, estoy fuertecito!" – La pelea parecía igual a aquella de sus infancias perdidas, lo que divirtió de cierta forma al judío. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa amarga… ¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquilo y a la vez dolido? – "¿Y tu de que te ríes, judío?"

"Nada que te importe, Cartman… mejor explica esos rumores de los que hablan tu y Butters…" – Y Cartman no podía evitarlo… ¿Cómo lo hacia?... ¿Cómo lograba aquel judío convertir todas sus peticiones en ordenes sin que el pudiera objetar?... eso lo cabreaba y a la vez le encantaba… si, sin dudas estaba desquiciado…

"No son rumores, judío de mierda… el emperador recibió un reino entero… pero no cualquiera… no se porque hacen tanto alboroto de algo sin importancia… el punto es que…" – Fue interrumpido de inmediato por Kenny, quien se sentía aun mas curioso de todo aquello.

"¿Qué reino fue?"

"¡No me interrumpas, Ken!"

"Fueron todas las tierras de los mercenarios" – Butters interrumpió una pelea infantil, que parecía, iba a surgir de nuevo.

Si todo lo que habían estado platicando hasta el momento no le parecía demasiado impactante, sin dudas, están ya no era blanco, sino transparente.

Los mercenarios eran un pueblo fuera de la alianza de South Park. Si bien se sabia, tenían el mismo poder que el reino de Marsh, se mantenían al margen de la alianza por una simple razón… eran asesinos despiadados. No obedecían ninguna clase de ley, mas que la de "La supervivencia del más fuerte" y a su líder de siglos atrás, cuyo apellido era el único que causaba miedo entre los reinos de la alianza. El que un reino casi en decadencia y tan… "común", como lo era el Imperio, se hubiera unido a un lugar y gobierno tan temible, solo afirmaba todas las dudas de Kyle. Sin dudas, el emperador debía ser una persona despreciable… ¿unido a mercenarios?, ¿Cartman como mano derecha?... si… una persona despreciable y cruel…

"¿Cómo lo consiguió?... se dice que si te encuentras con una de esas personas, tus días, o mejor dicho, tus segundos, están contados…" – Stan pronuncio las palabras que alguna vez había escuchado de su padre, el antiguo rey Randy.

"No me importa en lo absoluto… el punto es que pasó y ya… se que te jode que tu reino se haya ido al carajo, porque… ¡es eso!, aun no te digo lo mas importante…" - Ahora si era el momento de regocijarse de la desgracia del moreno… porque, seguramente, habría lastimado al judío al dejarlo por Testaburger… y eso era un crimen - "… Tu ya no figuras en las primeras 5 potencias…"

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Stan se puso de pie de un golpe y empujó los platos cercanos a él. Todos, excepto Cartman y Kenny se impresionaron.

"¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?"

"Lo que escuchaste, marica… como el Imperio esta en la cabeza, después yo… después esta la alianza del Imperio con los Black, lo que coloca a Token y a Donovan, su esposo, en tercer y cuarto lugar… después esta la alianza del Imperio con los Phillip y mi alianza con los Demons, con Damien, mejor dicho… claro que esto no es seguro… ya que el emperador quiere crear un contrato mayoritario con los McCormick… ya que Kenny es el prometido de Butters, quien realmente es a quien le interesa el emperador… eso te deja… ehm… déjame ver…" – Stan estaba que se infartaba, si, seguro iba a desmayarse ahí mismo. Kyle notó el dolor en su mirada y no pudo contener una enorme ola de malestar. Su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo y el no tenia la menor posibilidad de ayudarlo… - "te deja en el noveno lugar"

"¿No sabes contar, culón?... eso deja a Stan en el octavo lugar…" – Kyle miró furioso a Cartman, quien se notaba disfrutar todo aquello, pero la simple mención de aquel odiado nombre por el judío, hizo que toda su diversión se fuera al carajo.

"Te equivocas, colorado…" – Sintió que probaba la pequeña cereza en toda aquella situación de locos. – "El emperador quiere hacer un trato contigo"

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron de la impresión, de sorpresa… de malestar… No tenia manera de acomodar sus pensamientos y sentimientos… ¿era cierto todo aquello?... ¿Cómo rayos había pasado?... no podía seguir ahí… pero en cuanto escucharon un ruido estrepitoso al lado de Stan, todos dejaron los revoltijos que eran sus cerebros, para voltear y encontrarse con una escena de lo mas… "¿graciosa?"

Wendy Testaburger se había desmayado justo a lado de su novio.

Cartman estalló en carcajadas malvadas, a lo que recibió una mirada rabiosa por parte de Stan, quien lo ignoró a regañadientes y sujetó a su prometida para llevarla a otro lugar. Kenny ahogó su risita, pero era mas que obvia su mueca de gracia. Butters ayudó a Stan con Wendy y lo acompañó hasta las habitaciones de la princesa. McCormick no tardó mucho en retirarse tras el, solo necesitó unos segundos para reponerse de la risa. Se dirigió a Cartman muy divertido y a la vez con un porte serio… estaba siendo sarcástico.

"¡Usted es terrible, su majestad!"

"Cállate, marica…" – Eric ya se había tranquilizado, pero seguía con esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Kyle seguía junto a el, incluso y cuando Kenny ya se había ido. Nadie pronunció palabra, sino hasta que el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se apartó de la mesa. En aquel momento no quería estar junto al castaño. Cartman lo siguió con la mirada, en silencio absoluto, perdido en aquella "apasionante" cabellera roja… simplemente contemplaba la imagen de un chico que le resultaba tan atractivo como molesto… rara combinación…

Kyle estuvo por dejar el comedor, hasta que se giró unos momentos, recordando su conclusión acerca de la personalidad de ese tal "emperador" que ya había causado suficientes estragos sin siquiera haberlo conocido.

"¿Qué pensaría tu querido amigo-emperador de haberte visto actuar de esa manera?" – Quería escuchar a Cartman contestándole algo que le diera un motivo para odiar al dichoso personaje, pero en su lugar, recibió una respuesta que lo tuvo el día entero intentando recordar donde había escuchado aquello.

"¿El emperador?... diría que es… "demasiada presión"…" – Contestó con una sonrisa casi amable.

Y fue la ultima vez que lo vió en toda la tarde.

"¿Tu conoces al emperador, Butters?" – Dentro de sus habitaciones, un lugar sombrío y tradicional, el joven judío descansaba junto a su mesita de té. La postura que debía mantener le había parecido muy cansada desde pequeño, pero "era la tradición".

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Ky?" – El pequeño rubio movía sus manos algo frenético. No quería parecer un traidor ni mucho menos, pero tampoco quería intervenir en los asuntos de Cartman… mucho menos en sus "planes".

"Hoy por la mañana… en el comedor… tuve la ligera impresión de que tu sabías lo que Cartman decía acerca del Imperio… ¿tu conoces al Emperador?" – Ni siquiera tenia claro el porque le interesaba ese personaje… bueno… se justificaba pensando en el curioso caso de cómo era que Cartman se refería a él…

No era una novedad… Eric Cartman no era precisamente un soberano digno… tenia pésimo carácter, era manipulador aun y cuando era un simple zarévich… rara vez respetaba las reglas y, desde que la zarina había muerto, no había una sola persona que pareciera ponerle un alto… claro estaba, sin contar la "vergonzosamente humillante" situación con los Tenorman. Pero todo aquello había forjado a un Cartman aun mas orgulloso y malévolo… claro estaba, en palabras de Kyle… quien no podría estar mas equivocado…

"Bueno-no… yo conozco al emperador… pero la verdad, no se como describírtelo…" – El chico temía decir algo que pudiera interferir en los planes del castaño. El, Cartman, el sultán Donovan y el Kan Damien, mantenían una alianza secreta con un propósito definido… pero que no podía revelarle eso a nadie… ni siquiera a su prometido o su mejor amigo.

"¿Realmente Cartman lo respeta tanto?... ¿no será que lo esta manipulando?" – Aunque casi imposible, aquella podía ser una posibilidad… Cartman se las jugaba de todas a todas, pero el que tuviera la capacidad de manipular a alguien que gobernaba sobre mercenarios y hacia tratos fraudulentos fuera de la alianza, realmente no lo convencía del todo… - "Viniendo de alguien como el culón, no me sorprendería… pero ¡anda!, dime como es él…"

"Bueno… él…" – Estaba en un apuro… pero tampoco quería tener que mentirle a alguien como Kyle… - "El es la única persona a la que Eric respeta… es… ehm… inteligente… y… bueno…

"¿¡El culón realmente respeta a alguien!" – Eso no se lo tragaba ni envuelto en sushi…

"Si… esto… la única vez que los vi juntos, Eric parecía muy preocupado y cuidadoso con el… la verdad es que jamás los vi pelear… y además… bueno… considerando que ambos tienen carácter "difícil", realmente congenian de maravilla… Eric es el único que puede cruzar por el Imperio con libertad… y creo que lo mismo sucede con el Emperador en las "Tierras Gélidas"…"

"Suena difícil de creer… encima… ese tipo maneja mercenarios… bueno, eso suena muy "Eric Culón Cartman"… y si ambos tienen carácter difícil, no quisiera estar entre ellos nunca en la vida…

"¡Pero te equivocas, Kyle!..." – El pequeño rubio salió en defensa de sus amigos – "Cuando digo que su carácter es difícil, no es porque sea como Eric… la verdad es que él es…"

Y hubiera seguido con la conversación, pero el ruido de la puerta corrediza siendo empujada los hizo girarse en dirección a ella. Se trataba de Kenny.  
>El rubio observó la escena y quedó maravillado. Un dulce Butters sentado de esa manera extraña en la que se sentaban los judíos, sobre sus propias piernas y encima de una almohada (o al menos, de eso le veía la forma), tenia entre sus delicados dedos una pequeña taza de té y su bello rostro se había sonrojado en cuanto vió al rubio mayor asomándose por la entrada.<p>

"¿Interrumpo algo, bellezas?"

"Eres un pervertido, Kenny" – Kyle lo regañó seriamente para que borrara esa boba expresión que lo delataba. Seguramente planeaba un trío que lo incluía o algo por el estilo. – "¿Sucede algo?"

"Nada importante… Wendy sigue inconsciente y el menso de Stan esta echando fuego hasta por los ojos… Cartman ya cenó dos veces en lo que va de la tarde y quiere saber… citándolo textualmente: "Hasta cuando carajo piensan atenderlo como se merece"… y algo así…"

"¿Y como se supone que lo atendamos? – El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, molesto ante la imagen de Cartman refunfuñando mientras Kenny lo citaba.

"¿Por qué no vas tu y lo averiguas?... prácticamente esta exigiendo que seas **TU **quien lo atienda…"

"¿Pero quien se ha creído?... seguro quiere joderme"

"Y no es el único" – La mirada picara del de ojos verdes lo irritó e hizo que sintiera pena por su querido amigo, quien ni idea de la personalidad de su prometido.

"Ah… no tienes remedio…" – Se puso de pie tan dignamente como lo haría una geisha y salió de la habitación, dejando de lado a un Kenny muy divertido y aun Butters que parecía nervioso, aun, por la conversación que habían tenido. – "Cuídate, Butters… iré a ver que coño quiere ese marica… después continuamos con nuestra conversación…"

Dejó a los rubios solos y se dirigió al salón principal, había tanto bullicio proviniendo de el, que era casi seguro que un presumido Cartman estuviera ahí, llamando la atención de algún modo…  
>Mientras tanto, Kenny observó intrigado a Butters unos segundos, antes de acercarse felinamente y agacharse a su altura para abrazarlo por detrás y darle unos leves besitos en el cuello. Habló entre ronroneos…<p>

"¿De que hablabas con Kyle, pequeño osito?" – Para Butters era imposible mentirle a su persona mas amada… por lo que recordó al emperador, sin dejar de ver su taza de té de cerezo y dejando escapar una risita al sentir como Kenny le mordisqueaba en una parte del cuello mas sensible que cualquier otra, respondió tranquilamente con la verdad…

"De café…"

La esgrima no había sido reconocida como uno de los más grandes talentos del zarismo. En las Tierras Gélidas, hogar de la familia real del zar, comúnmente se les asociaba con la cacería con armas de fuego, si bien eran talentosos en el uso del arco. Pero de esgrima nada.  
>Quizás por eso parecía tan increíble el que el joven heredero de los Cartman tuviera un conocimiento tan avanzado de este… en especial esa habilidad.<p>

La escena con la que Kyle se topó fue la de un Cartman victorioso, después de su decimocuarto enfrentamiento. Parecía un experto en ese arte tan… de los "Marsh".  
>El pelirrojo se escabulló entre todo el barullo y los gritos de ánimo, llegando hasta un lugar del salón desde el cual se podía contemplar a la perfección lo que sucedía. Le parecía tan extraño ver a un Cartman tan "deportivo", incluso, sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar las horas que había pasado observando a Stan y Kenny practicar, después de que un cansado y frustrado Cartman los tachaba de maricas por practicar un deporte tan "pegado". De cierta forma, se encontraba celoso… por la cultura de su pueblo, a el jamás se le había permitido practicar ninguna clase de deporte… en su lugar, salas de te, horas de estudio y clases de música se le habían impuesto. Quizás por eso, tanto Cartman como Stan y Kenny, habían crecido de aquella forma tan… "masculina", mientras el se había quedado "pequeño" y "débil"… ¿y todo para que?... ni siquiera de esa forma tan femenina había captado la atención de Stan… el había preferido a una chica como Wendy y él… y su vida desperdiciada…<p>

… se habían ido al carajo…

"¿Eso es todo lo que tiene la casa Marsh?" – Un presumido Cartman se alzaba de entre los oponentes, que ya habían llegado a ceros. Nadie parecía poder vencerlo, lo que parecía llenarlo de orgullo. Kyle lo miró cansado, la verdad era que aquella actitud no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Se trataba de Cartman siendo… Cartman…

"No presumas, culo gordo…" – Salió de entre la multitud y llamó la atención con ese ultimo sobrenombre, que todos los seguidores del soberano lo observaron con espadas en lugar de ojos. – "Pena debería darte… si no fue hace mucho cuando no podías ni contra Kenny"

Ahí estaba de nuevo, **su** judío. Como siempre, imponiéndose sin temor de salir lastimado y vaya que podría hacerlo. Su guardia personal estaba entrenada bajo las ordenes de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a faltarle al respeto a su soberano (en especial, desde el día de su cumpleaños numero 18), en las Tierras Gélidas, ser pelirrojo casi siempre había traído la muerte. Pero ese era Kyle, no otro de los asquerosos Tenorman.

"Déjenlo…" – Hizo un gesto con la mano y envainó la espada. – "Es un judío, no vale la pena"… - No podía ocultar su felicidad, la sonrisa prácticamente se colaba por sus labios. Aquel era el día de su venganza, el día en que al fin podría demostrarle a Kyle que estaba a la altura de Stan… no, mejor dicho… que era aun mejor que Stan.

Tenía un trato con el emperador. Los líderes de la alianza se habían transformado en tiranos. Se aprovechaban de la inexperiencia de Stan para gobernar y del hecho de que en esos momentos, todos los soberanos eran muy jóvenes. Habían hecho cosas que, en lugar de posicionar su poder, los había convertido en los más odiados por esos jóvenes a los que buscaban doblegar. Lo único que Cartman había hecho era unir a esos jóvenes, quienes también hartos, escucharon con vehemencia las extremas, maliciosas, pero muy inteligentes ideas del joven zar.  
>La alianza abusaba de su poder ante los pobres, había intentado matar al emperador, destruido al antiguo líder de los mercenarios, exiliado al esposo del sultán y había mandado al infierno al joven Kan… pero eso solo había forjado su odio… encima, habían planeado el matrimonio entre Stan y Kyle… definitivamente tenia que vengarse.<p>

Pero aquello parecía retrasarse… y mas retrasado parecía cada vez que observaba aquellos ojos esmeraldas y no podía llamarlos suyos. Porque ese era su más grande anhelo, hacer suyo a Kyle, lo amaba, demasiado, era capaz de aceptar que fuera pelirrojo, que fuera judío, que representara todo lo que había jurado odiar… porque Kyle era puro amor y el odio nada podía cuando se trataba de su corazón. Si tan solo el otro se diera cuenta… y lo aceptara…

"¿Has venido a verme ganar?"

"Claro que no… tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer… solo vine para que dejes de joder con Kenny y te atiendas tu solo… ¿o te has creído tan importante como para que te sirva?" – Juntó sus manos y las envolvió en las mangas de su kimono. Cada gesto en el parecía tan delicado, que simplemente le era imposible embobarse con tanta belleza… pero debía ser fuerte…

"¿Tu, servirme?... no suena mal… al menos, eso si deben saber hacerlo los judíos"

"¡No jodas con mi pueblo, culón!"

"¡Colorado!"

Ambos parecían un par de niños pequeños. Tantos recuerdos en Kyle… tantos anhelos en Cartman… era imposible de soportar.

Tomando por sorpresa a todos los hombres de la guardia y a los que presenciaban los encuentros del castaño, este tomó de la muñeca al pelirrojo y lo jaló con fuerza en su dirección. Quería un momento a solas con el, contemplarlo de aquella forma que tanto merecía desde que los habían separado a la fuerza. Nadie se interpondría entre él y su judío.

"No me sigan" – Impuso a su guardia, quienes pararon su paso al escuchar aquello. Su zar parecía realmente molesto… no se le iba a contradecir.

Kyle apenas y pudo oponerse. La fuerza de Cartman sobre la de él no estaba en discusión, eso, sumado a que las getas no le permitían aferrarse al suelo y poner resistencia.

"¿Que carajo crees que haces, gordinflón?"

"Me partes las bolas, judío… solo no jodas…"

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado y se dejó llevar. Caminaron frenéticamente hasta llegar al que anteriormente era su habitación de juegos, que ahora se trataba de un estudio. Kyle había insistido a Stan hasta la muerte el que lo dejara todo intacto. Pero Wendy quería un salón para leer… y cuando Wendy daba una orden…

… Seguro Kyle saldría con el corazón roto…

"¿Qué carajo pasó aquí?" – Incluso Cartman se enfadó al ver como habían destruido sus preciados recuerdos de la niñez. Y parecía no ser reciente.

Justo en el rincón donde estaba la alfombra donde había peleado con Kyle a puñetazos por primera vez, un librero se veía impidiendo distinguir el suelo. Frente a él, el primer lugar donde Kyle había caído por accidente y habían quedado sus rostros tan juntos que se sintió desfallecer, un escritorio empolvado con hojas regadas y el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez había sido una vela. AL otro lado del antiguo salón, una pila de libros, libretas, hojas, mapas y cofres, ocultando entre tanto papel, la hermosa imagen de un Kyle tocando correctamente el violín por primera vez, para deleite de un castaño que se había sentido en la opera misma.

¿Cómo habían podido?, ¿Cómo habían destruido sus recuerdos de esa forma?... Lo único que parecía intacto era el, era aquel rincón, en el desván que daba al jardín trasero de la fortaleza… un lugar que alguna vez había apreciado contemplar y que ahora pertenecía completamente a la princesa Testaburger.

"¿Por qué dejaste que hicieran esto?" – Fue la primera vez que Cartman habló como un hombre en lugar de un niño mimado.

"¿¡Y porque rayos se supone que lo evitara! ¡eres igual a todos!, ¿Qué se supone que haga?... ¿Qué se supone que yo haga?..."

"No haces nada, ese es el punto"… - Fue la primera y única vez en que Cartman sintió algo parecido al rencor hacia ese judío tan especial. Pero no podía culparlo. La noticia del compromiso entre Stan y Wendy aun no se sentaba bien en su cabeza.

"¡Cállate, Cartman!, ¡tu no sabes nada!... ni tu, ni nadie lo comprende… - Para Kyle, aquello era realmente extraño… Sentía que se quebraba, que si seguía frente a ese lugar y frente a esa persona, podía abrir su corazón… ¡pero era Cartman!... no se supone que lo hiciera con el… igualmente, ya estaba asqueado de todo aquello… - "¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi?, ver a Stan y Wendy todo el día juntos… la manera en la que la gente me mira, como si me culparan por ser como soy, ¡por lucir como luzco!... yo no pedí tener este horrible color de cabello…"

…_¿Qué dice?..._

"¡No sabes lo avergonzado que me siento de tener que vestir así, cuando se que tanto Stan como el resto de la corte preferirían que trajera la ridícula ropa de Testaburger!"

… _¿Qué está diciendo?..._

"¡Estoy harto de escuchar todo lo malo que hice, lo que sea que haya hecho para ahuyentar a Stan de mi lado!"

… _¿Cómo puede decir eso?..._

"¡Estoy harto de escuchar acerca de lo feo o ridículo que soy!, Por qué, ¿sabes algo?, ¡Yo lo amaba, aun lo amo! Y se que hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos por hacerlo feliz… - El llanto cumplía su amenaza de salir… ¡al carajo si se trataba de Kyle Broflovski!... quería llorar… quería dejar de sufrir… quería… - "Lo único que yo realmente quiero… es que… que alguien… acepte que, aunque sea mínimo… yo… valgo algo…

…_**¿QUE CARAJO ESTA DICIENDO?...**_

Eso fue el punto final… ya no podía seguir escuchando, ¡viendo!... no, ese no era su Kyle… pero apenas unos segundos que peleaban en la sala de esgrima… y ahora "eso" que utilizaba la ropa de su Kyle, su cuerpo, su esencia… pero que definitivamente no era el.

¿Quién le había lavado la cabeza de esa forma?, ¿desde cuando se sentía tan miserable? Y ¿Por qué nadie le hablaba con la verdad?

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, el pelirrojo se posó cerca del desván y miro fuera de la ventana… se había quebrado… patético… y frente a Cartman… doblemente patético… pensó que su calvario de bromas e insultos estaba por comenzar… ¡el mismo le había dado pie de inicio!...  
>Suspiró y dejó correr los segundos, leves instantes infinitos en los que ni el ni Cartman decían algo… aquello comenzaba a preocupar al pelirrojo. Se giró en dirección del mas alto, en busca de una mirada de burla, de, ¿lastima, quizás?... pero lo que encontró fue completamente distinto…<p>

… se trataba de ira…

"¿¡Es que todos son idiotas o te lavaron el cerebro!" - Aquella pregunta desconcertaba al pelirrojo… mas que nada por el rostro de preocupación y dolor en el castaño. – "¡Kyle, tu no necesitas cambiar en lo absoluto!, ¡tu eres hermoso por el simple hecho de ser tu mismo!, ¿A dónde carajo se llevaron al judío que se enorgullecía de su ropa, su herencia?, ¿entonces todas las veces que llegamos a los golpes por defender esas prendas con orgullo y dignidad fueron una gran mierda falsa?... ¿Cómo puedes poner a Wendy a tu altura?, ¡esa puta no vale ni el suelo sobre el que flotas! (porque ciertamente, su andar era tan fino como el de los elfos… o al menos para Eric así lo era), si tu lo amas, el no te ama a ti, ¡y no tienes porque creer que tu la cagaste!, ¡todos los años que estudiabas, mientras nosotros jugábamos!, ¡esa mierda de libros y música marica!, ¡tu lo hiciste todo!, ¡es Stan quien debería estar avergonzado, no tu!... ¡Vales mas que "algo"!... ¡tu eres, judíamente único y especial!..."

Kyle no musitó palabra alguna. En su mente, la imagen de un Eric Cartman hablándole de cuanto valía y lo hermoso que era le parecía algo que no encajaba… como si simplemente no pudiera pasar, aun y después de haber pasado… Sus ojos dejaban resbalar unas ligeras lagrimas, n de dolor, sino de confusión… ¿Por qué fue Eric quien lo reconoció?, ¿Por qué no era Stan quien decía aquellas palabras?... ¿realmente quería que fuera distinto?... ¿aun esperaba a Stan?... ¡por su puesto que si!... solo estaba confundido, ¿cierto?... 

"Cartman… yo…" – Estaba por aclarar sus pensamientos, cuando contempló la imagen de un castaño colorado que respiraba agitado a causa del malestar. Prácticamente había gritado como loco. Pero no pudo continuar, Cartman aun no terminaba del todo…

"¡Y no te atrevas a decir que tu cabello es horrible!, ¡he viajado por toda la alianza y me atrevo a asegurar que el tuyo es el rojo mas atractivo que he visto! – Y lo terminó de decir momentos antes de salir de golpe por la puerta, que casi de cae por el impacto.

Kyle tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y las lágrimas habían cesado.  
>En el pasillo, un furioso Cartman caminaba a un paso veloz, intentando contener las enormes ganas de darse un tiro antes de tener que volver a explicarle a Kyle el porque de esa confesión tan maricamente odiosa.<p>

…_Definitivamente, ¡la cagué!..._

_**Pues bien, no avance mucho de la historia, pero solo quería dejar algunos conceptos claros. Ahora, creo (y estoy casi segura, de no ser así… enserio estarían mal) que ya saben quien es el Emperador. Mas que nada, este Fic contendrá CARTYLE de igual forma que CREEK, así que váyanse preparando XD. Este capitulo, en especial, esta inspirado en el que las chicas hacen una lista de los chicos mas apuestos y (por un truco de Bebe), Kyle resulta ser el mas feo… ese capitulo me parece tan triste…  
>Y por otra parte…<strong>_

_**Había estado en foros donde no leía los **__**reviews, pero me gusto escuchar sus comentarios, tanto, que **__** dedico este espacio a contestar n_n:**_

**symphknot****: **Por ser el primer comentario, no solo te agradezco, sino que te dedicaré un dibujo inspirado en esta historia. Espéralo en el prox. Capitulo n_n. Y el que Kyle trajera kimono, es porque me gustó mucho imaginar a este pelirrojo de esa manera. Gracias por comentar.

**GYY: **Ya que lo mencionas, si, se trata de ese tipo de organización. Está fresco en mis clases de historia XD, así que no te sorprendas si parece pirateado de la historia real… pero como verás en este capitulo, también lleva de mi cosecha.

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro****: **Suena halagador, entonces le pondré mas de mi extraña imaginación a todo esto para que resulte mas interesante. Y si, intentare darle continuación rápidamente (no solo porque me lo pides, sino porque me MOLESTA MUCHO cuando descubro un Fic que me gusta y al ver la ultima actualización, fecha de dos años antes… es como si me cagaran el rato :D)

**Ringuu: **Tu comentario me alegró el día a mi XD entonces ya estamos a mano. ¡La de situaciones que quedan entre estos dos!... eso sumado a judíos con kimonos…creo que Cartman se las tendrá duras (literalmente) para evitar confesarle todo a Kyle. Intentaré hacerlo más cool.

**Aleja x3: **Yo también pienso eso. Puede parecer que la mas lógica es el StanxKyle, pero lo cierto es que eso no parece mas que una bonita amistad… con Cartman es otra cosa… su simple relación en la serie lo dice todo… a eso súmale que, si Kyle fuera gay, seguramente, la clase de personas que le gustarían seria alguien con el carácter de Eric (y con Eric pasa lo mismo, recuerdo el capitulo donde va a San Francisco solo para rescatarlo, amor en el aire)

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan****: **Yo no babe… tuve una hemorragia XD. La verdad es que, si de por si un chico con kimono es lindo, ahora un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con carácter… ¡es el cielo!... aunque lo quemas me gusta es el porte de zar de Cartman, no lo se… es tan creído que le sienta de maravilla… Y continuaré cada que pueda, prometido.

**Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios respecto a la historia, bien me pueden ayudar mucho.**

By: Roglia 15


	3. El secuestro de Kyle

Una oportunidad

Capitulo III.- El "secuestro" de Kyle.

**Antes que nada, disculpas de nuevo. Les juro que no me acostumbro a los formatos de , nada más no aparece el texto como quiero… pero ya lo arreglé (se que dije eso la ultima vez… pero ahora si es cierto XD). Pues bien, ya tercer capitulo y yo tratando de sacar el Fic adelante… quizás se está saliendo un poco de mi idea principal, pero tiene todas las ideas buenas, así que esta bien… ¿no?... en fin… tuve que adelantar muchos hechos y quitar muchas escenas de la idea original… pero es porque no quiero una historia de 54651324897964 capítulos con lo mismo que pueden leer en otros Fic´s, así que espero y les siga agradando leer esta extraña epifanía.**

**Dejando de lado mis quejas recurrentes, ahí va la historia. Ya saben, todos los reviews serán contestados (ya lo volveré costumbre) y al final del Fic dejo el enlace para un dibujillo que hice referente a este Fic. **

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada de la serie… solo tomé sus personajes para volver realidad mi fantasía de un Craig que puede ser pasivo y un Cartman meloso O_O! _

"¿A que te refieres con que la cagaste, Eric?" – Un paciente Butters intentaba trasmitir esa calma a su amigo castaño, quien lo había "arrastrado" lejos de Kenny y lo había obligado a hablar con el a solas en sus habitaciones. El mayor parecía histérico… y en realidad tenía buenos motivos para estarlo…

"¡Se lo dije!, ¡le dije lo que pensaba de él!… seguro que ahora no me lo quito de encima, va a querer saber que carajo significó todo aquello…"

"Pu-es dile que… dile lo que sientes…"

"¡No puedo, Butters!, ¿no lo entiendes?... bah… seguro que ahora si, Tucker me tira la bronca…" - Se jaló el cabello con fuerza hacia arriba. Se sentía frustrado y muy enojado consigo mismo. Cuando niño, solía lanzar todas las cosas al aire y decir cosas como "Me cago en Dios", pero aquello era diferente… siempre era diferente… siempre que se tratara de Kyle… - "Va a abortar la misión"

"¡Pe-pero no puede!... ya hemos avanzado tanto… ¿y si hablas con el emperador?... quizás el…"

"¡No puedo!... todo menos eso… no lo volveré a molestar… no, yo tengo que encontrar la solución… jamás volveré a molestar al emperador… solo tengo que… ah…" - Suspiró cansado. No, definitivamente no era el final… Eric Cartman, zar de todas las Tierras Gélidas, jamás se rendía…

Dejó de caminar de un lado hacia otro y se dejó caer en la cama de Butters. Necesitaba acomodar sus ideas, meditar lo que le respondería a Kyle en caso de un muy obvio cuestionamiento por venir… Lo mejor en ese momento, según Butters, era darle una buena noticia.

"¿Y que tal si… bueno… si "retrasan" la Guerra Civil?..."

"¿Quién, Butters?... ¿no estarás pensando en…?" - Cartman abrió los ojos de par en par y observó a un, (por extraño que pareciera), muy seguro Butters. El rubio lo miró con determinación y se sentó junto a la cama, recargando su cabeza contra la orilla del mueble. – "Mientras Kenny siga sin saberlo, no importa, ¿cierto?"

"Si se entera, te matará…" - Desde que había llegado aquel lugar, cuando Kyle y Stan eran los mejores súper amigos y Kenny no pensaba más que tener un "culo que joder", Butters se había convertido en lo más cercano para el como un amigo. Pero, por supuesto, sus intereses iban primero… así que iba a considerarlo.

"Kenny jamás lastimaría a Butters…" - El rubio movió su mano bajo la cama, sacando un cofre pequeño con un antifaz de acero y plata. – "…Y si Mysterion lo hace, no le importará lastimar al Profesor Caos…"

"Gracias, Butters… solo necesito unos días…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No podía sacar de su mente aquellas palabras dichas por el castaño. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Llegó a pensar que lo hacia solo para joderlo… solo para confundirlo mas de lo que ya estaba. ¿Pero y si fuera cierto?... ¡Claro que no!... Cartman no era así… ¿no lo era, cierto?... porque de serlo… ¡y no lo era!... entonces… ¿desde cuando?, ¿Cómo?... Si el solo podía recordar momentos amargos y peleas infinitas… ¿no había dicho que odiaba a los judíos?... ¿y que con ser pelirrojo?... ¿ya no le importaba aquello?... ¿se trataba de una broma?... ¡claro!, ¡eso mismo, una broma!... pero entonces, ¿y todo ese enojo?... ¡Carajo, era muy confuso!…

Kyle caminaba lentamente por entre los pasillos, intentando comprender aunque fuera un poco de todo aquello, pero ni idea de que creer. Suspiró cansadamente, hasta que notó la presencia de alguien más frente a él, no muy lejos del salón donde Cartman se había decidido a "joderle el rato". Se trataba de Wendy, quien junto a su cortejo*, no paraban de reír a carcajadas. Las hubiera ignorado con una simple reverencia, pero la misma Testaburger se le acercó divertida y le habló con esa malicia distintiva en ella.

"¿Desde cuando el culón es tan divertido?" – No llevaba ni 15 segundos junto al judío y ya lo había incomodado. ¿Acaso ella había escuchado esa extraña "confesión"?

"No se de que habla, su majestad". – El pelirrojo odiaba tener que guardar respeto a personas tan odiosas como lo era la princesa. Pero las tradiciones lo ataban.

"¡No te hagas el tonto, "judíamente especial"!" – Dijo eso ultimo, citando irónicamente al castaño y junto a sus amigas, rompieron en risas. – "¡Habría que ver para creer!, le gustas al grasoso… bueno, aunque ya no tanto… ¿Así que "flotas" sobre el suelo que piso?... jajajajaja, mira nada más, ¿entonces esas prendas ridículas y esos zapatos ruidosos son dignos de orgullo?" – El pelirrojo se sentía tan impotente al no poder darle un puñetazo a la morena… y no lo detenía el titulo… - "¿o es que ya te diste cuenta?" – Era Stan quien lo detenía… y era muy doloroso… - "Por eso Stanley me prefirió a mi, ¿cierto, chicas?"

…_¡Cállate!..._

"Claro que si, Wendy" – Bebe, la joven Duquesa, solía hostigar a Kyle tanto como su prima. Incluso había formado un grupo de cortesanos que se dedicaban únicamente a esparcir chismes del joven príncipe. – "¡Solo hay que mirarlo!, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que Stanley… si yo tuviera que pasar mi vida al lado de alguien que se sienta en el suelo o que anda con esas mangas tan ridículas, sin dudas abdicaba de mi titulo…"

…_¡Cállense YA!..._

"Pero no culpemos a Kyle del todo… al final… el "no pidió tener ese horrible color de cabello"… jajajajaja".

Que lo citaran de esa forma tan cruel, estaba por terminar con su paciencia… mejor dicho, **terminó** con su paciencia…

Como pudo, pasó de largo a la chica, pero en cuanto su hombro tocó el de ella casi de golpe, Stan y Kenny se iban acercando al lugar, por detrás de Kyle, pero a distancia. Wendy aprovechó aquello y se dejó caer de golpe al suelo, lo que sorprendió a todas las chicas que lo seguían. La morena gritó espantada y Kyle se detuvo en seco por la impresión. Stan y Kenny escucharon el estruendo y corrieron lo suficiente como para acercarse. La escena: una Wendy temblorosa y sollozante yacía en el suelo, rodeada de un grupo de seguidoras que la miraban asustadas y que giraban sus rostros en dirección de Kyle con rencor. El pelirrojo no sabía que rayos había pasado, apenas y había tocado a Testaburger.

"¡¿Qué pasó aquí?" – Stan se agachó a la altura de Wendy y la abrazó con fuerza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Kyle.

"Fue él… Stan, cariño… fue el, Kyle… me empujó… solo porque yo… no puedo aguantar, acabo de recobrar la consciencia después del desmayo y… y Kyle me…" - Lagrimas llenas de mentira, de falsedad, recorrían el rostro de Testaburger. Era perfecto. Lo único que necesitaba para alejar a su prometido del lado de su único posible "obstáculo" en el ascenso a la corona. Kyle seguía inmóvil por la impresión de una actitud tan falsa. – "Yo no quería reír… era un broma…"

¿Es cierto eso, Kyle? – Stan miraba con reproche a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a dudar de él?, ¿desde cuando Stan se había vuelto tan idiota? – "¿Por qué?"

"Stanley… yo…" - Ahora era su turno de llorar… ¿Por qué pasaba todo eso?... ¿Por qué **le pasaba a él** todo eso?

"Es porque esta celoso, Stan… ¿no te das cuenta?... no puede aceptar que me ames…" - Wendy actuaba mejor que cualquier actriz de la opera. Sin dudas había convencido a Stan, quien conocía los sentimientos de su amigo, pero que se sentía sorprendido de esa repentina actitud hacia Wendy. Quizás tenia que ver con Cartman… quizás acababan de pelear y el chico se había desquitado con su novia… quizás… quizás Kyle ya no podía ser su mejor amigo…

"Vamos, Wendy… seria mejor que descansaras…" - Puso de pie a la princesa como pudo y la acompañó hasta su habitación. Antes de alejarse de ellos, Kyle tocó su hombro, ahora mas alto que el, y musitó levemente…

"Stan, yo no…" - Pero el moreno se encontraba tan enfadado con su mejor amigo que, si lo seguía escuchando, sin dudas haría algo digno de arrepentirse…

"No me sigas…"

Quitó la mano de su amigo y siguió su camino.

Kyle sentía su corazón romperse en, ya no miles, sino millones de partes. Estaba acostumbrado al rechazo… pero no al rechazo de Stan…  
>Quiso morir… quiso desaparecer… que alguien lo salvara de aquella enorme sensación de deseo de acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante… pero recordó… y fue suficiente… estaba solo…<p>

"Kyle, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Kenny se aproximo a su amigo y le extendió la mano. Se notaba a leguas que el muchacho iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero en su lugar, un Kyle con una mirada seria y fría se dejó ver.

"¿Dónde está Cartman?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cena fue privada y muy seria. Cartman había conseguido, con mucho esfuerzo, pero exitosamente, evitar a Kyle en todo el día. Las celebraciones de bienvenida hacia el gran zar no habían terminado en lo absoluto. Durante el día entero se habían hecho actos nuevos en la opera, la corte se desvivía atendiéndolo y distrayéndolo del hecho de que Stan no aparecía por ninguna parte para hacerla de anfitrión, Kenny intentaba "clavarle el colmillo" a algunos de sus guardias personales y el que Butters no estaba por ninguna parte del castillo. Fuegos artificiales y barcos repletos de obsequios, danzantes en medio de las calles, canciones y de más. El cielo brillaba de distintos colores y con distintas intensidades, pero nada de eso podía disfrutarlo, no sin escapar de Kyle hasta el momento correcto.  
>El pelirrojo había hecho de todo por acercársele, pero todo parecía inútil. A unos metros de él, el castaño conseguía apartarlo con alguna excusa, como fingir que un guardia le hablaba o que alguien quería buscar su favor con algún presente… apenas unas horas atrás le había dicho que era único y especial para él y ahora… eso… ¡tampoco era como si le importara!... pero quería una explicación al respecto…<p>

Justo pasada la noche, cuando las estrellas brillaban como nunca, hubo un accidente suficientemente importante como para que Stan apareciera, por fin, a cumplir con sus obligaciones de rey.  
>Parecía una pequeña revuelta ocasionada por el mas significativo peligro para el reino de los Marsh, un grupo de renegados creado por un hombre que todos conocían como "el Profesor Caos", un enigmático (?) personaje que solía "joder" de una forma u otra, los planes del rey para (inconscientemente y bajo ordenes del Consejo de South Park), perjudicar a los pobres ciudadanos de su reino. Se corría el rumor de que este mismo personaje buscaba comenzar una guerra civil para deshacer de una vez y para siempre la alianza de Park, lo que no tenía nada contentos a los miembros del consejo, por lo que habían obligado a Stan a utilizar al mejor guerrero que poseía…<br>El rey de los Marsh tenía un corazón bondadoso… pero era demasiado manipulable…

El moreno escuchó el estruendo y los gritos de las personas que aclamaban a su enemigo enmascarado y mandó a llamar a su única esperanza para acabar con él. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Kenny, quien había corrido en dirección del salón donde estaban todos festejando a Cartman y donde había comenzado el estruendo, asintió en un gesto de aprobación disimulada.  
>Nadie nunca debía saber que en realidad, el era el caballero Mysterion, heredero del clan que había jurado proteger a la alianza y que buscaba cansadamente a su única amenaza para darle muerte… nadie nunca debía saberlo… porque, entonces, su amado Butters lo odiaría por ser un asesino…<p>

Entre toda la confusión, la gente corría de un lado hacia el otro del palacio. Aquello parecía una enorme selva donde se desataba una estampida de toda clase de bestias. Kyle se arrinconó en una esquina del lugar y miró con espanto la escena. Incluso en aquel momento no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le había pasado alrededor de todo el día… pero todo cambió cuando Cartman apareció de entre la mezcla de personas y animales y lo tomó de la muñeca, impulsándolo a correr tras el. El pelirrojo jadeó a solo unos metros de haber corrido, era imposible correr con las getas que había decidido usar para la cena (15 centímetros de altura) y Cartman lo notó, por lo que, en un gesto que sorprendió al judío y lo ruborizó por completo, se agachó frente a él y lo bajó de esa calzado, dejándolo descalzo unos instantes antes de cargarlo como "una novia". Kyle soltó un grito al sentirse tan "vulnerable" y pensar en la forma tan vergonzosa en la que, seguramente, se estaba viendo. Comenzó a patear y dar puñetazos al aire con unos constantes "¡culón!", "¡bájame, marica!" y "¡para!" entre patadas y manotazos. Cartman aguantó como pudo y con su paciencia en un nivel que ni siquiera conocía… todo fuera por conseguir lo que deseaba… y no iba a desaprovechar la ayuda de Butters en todo aquello…

Anduvo con un Kyle histérico hasta llegar al jardín, justo donde se había construido un jardín de cristal, solo para impresionar (en vano) al joven zar. Lo que se había buscado era imitar el hielo maravilloso al que estaba acostumbrado el soberano. Por supuesto, idea del marica de Stan, pero que poco importaba al castaño.  
>Una vez dentro del lugar, ambos notaron la forma maravillosa en que el cristal en las figuras que simulaban rosas y arboles, reflejaban los fuegos artificiales que aun se despegaban al no estar todos conscientes de lo que sucedía dentro del palacio. Kyle se sintió maravillado y, por un breve momento, ignoró las circunstancias bajo las cuales había llegado hasta ahí. El cielo era precioso, ciertamente… pero en aquel momento tan… ¿privado?... mirar el suelo parecía un mas majestuoso. Era un bello regalo de parte de Stan hacia alguien más… claro, el jamás hubiera sido digno de aquello, ¿cierto?... quizás… Wendy no estaba equivocada… ni el tampoco… ¡claro!, como de costumbre, Cartman era el del problema… ¿considerarlo bello?, ¿y cuando todos los demás pensaban lo contrario?... sin dudas seguía siendo un culón ignorante… eso mismo… entonces… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?, si realmente le seguía ganando… ¿Por qué esta vez no sentía su triunfo?... podría ser… porque Cartman… realmente no…<p>

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" – Rompió el bello silencio y meditación, mientras observaba a un Cartman embelesado, y no precisamente por la vista exterior… sino más bien, observándolo a él rodeado de aquel lugar… - "¿¡Por qué carajo me miras así!"

"Porque…" - ¡Ahí iba!... si iba a ser cursi por una vez en su vida, sería únicamente con Kyle… solo con él… - "Quería hablar contigo tranquilamente, sin distracciones… pensé que si te traía a un lugar así de hermoso, podría tranquilizar tu imagen en mi cabeza… pero fue inútil… siempre es inútil…"

"¿Por qué?" – Kyle sentía un nudo en su garganta… aquello lo incomodaba de una manera extraña… de una manera que… era tan extraña… extraña… si… extrañamente cómoda… y hasta deseada… - "¿Por qué, Cartman?"

"Porque no existe algo suficientemente bello como para distraerme, mas de lo que tu lo haces…"

"¡Deja de burlarte, culón!" - Quería llorar, de nuevo… y frente a él… ¡jamás! – "Deja de decir esas cosas… tu sabes que no es cierto… deja de mentir…" - Justo en ese momento, una enorme ráfaga de luz cubrió el cielo y dejó que el rostro de ambos se iluminara de una forma casi divina. El cristal resplandeció, como bendiciendo aquello y un espectro de luz radiante cubrió todo a su alrededor. Era cegadoramente seductor.

Cartman se acercó a Kyle hasta estar a un paso de distancia y, de alguna forma desconocida para el judío, colocó algo parecido a una rosa de cristal sobre su oreja izquierda. Kyle se sonrojó levemente y agachó la mirada, en ese instante, parecía mas cómodo mirar sus pies descalzos y esas calcetas divididas en dos secciones, antes que mirar a Eric a los ojos. Su corazón latió a una velocidad que desconocía y que le parecía irreal. Cartman, por su parte, sentía por primera vez en su vida, sus piernas flaquear, ¡maldito judío!, siempre hacia estragos en él. Era en ese momento o nunca. Las esmeraldas en los ojos de su amado lucían más hermosas que nunca, si iban a ser suyas, tenía que ser en aquella noche.

"¿Kyle?"

"Déjame, Cartman… por favor…" - Esa hermosa voz quebrándose… el sudor en sus manos… el extraño calor que comenzaba a invadirlo…

"¿Me escuchas?" – Cartman posó dulcemente sus enormes manos sobre el fino mentón del pelirrojo, quien alzó la mirada vidriosa solo por unos instantes antes de dirigirla hacia los destellantes ojos cafés del castaño.

"…Si…" - Quería escucharlo… ¡al diablo con el resto!, ¡al diablo con sus responsabilidades, con Stan!... si el chico frente a él hablaba en serio… ¿Por qué negarse a escucharlo?...

"Te amo"

"¿Cartman?"

"Jamás quise herirte… solo… buscaba la manera de pertenecer a tu mundo… de quedarme a tu lado… eres el mas bello de los hombres… todo en ti me hipnotiza… me odiaba por mantenerte tan lejos de mi, pero ahora… solo deseo… ¡anhelo!..." – Sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los delgados labios del pelirrojo, quien entrecerraba los ojos, esperando el encuentro del otro chico, que le haría perder su soñado "primer beso"… en un lugar como aquel, con una persona que lo amara así… quizás… no estaba del todo mal… - "…que seas mío.. solo mío… y nada mas me importará… mi Ky, mi Kahl… mi amado Kyle Broflovski".

Un suspiro por parte de Kyle y todo llegó a su final… sus labios estaban unidos. Al principio, con torpeza, Kyle intentaba quedarse quieto ante ese contacto, pero Cartman deseaba mas que eso, lo tomó por el moño que ataba el obi y lo empujó hacia el, para cerrar la distancia entre ellos, con sumo cuidado, evitando espantarlo o incomodarlo en el acto. Solo unos instantes de un beso casto que, conforme pasaron los segundos, el castaño impulsó a volver un poco más "intenso". Su lengua empujó con cariño los labios cerrados de su amado, quien entreabrió un poco sus ojos dulcemente, logrando que este cooperara. En cuanto se encontró dentro de aquella deliciosa, ansiada, deseada boca, mas un manjar, un enorme gusto que solo el podría darse, utilizó su lengua para incitar a la de su querido a participar, mas sin embargo, Kyle era demasiado tímido, sus costumbres le prohibían incluso el actuar "activamente" en cualquier caso similar, por lo cual, en cuanto sintió la mano de Cartman sujetarlo por la espalda y empujarlo aun más, no puso resistencia y colocó sus delicadas manos el rededor de la cintura de este. Era la experiencia más "erótica" que había vivido en toda su miserable vida, ni siquiera había tenido permitido fantasear con ella, por lo que le resultaba aun más apasionante. Cartman pedía la cordura, aquello estaba pasando, ¡carajo!, cuanto tiempo lo había esperado. Saboreó toda la cavidad de su pelirrojo, porque seria suyo, completamente suyo, para amarle y entregarle todo lo que el estúpido de Marsh había perdido la oportunidad de darle… ¿¡pero porque carajo recordaba a Marsh en un momento como aquel! Ese momento era solamente entre Kyle y él… su Kyle… ¡aun no se lo creía!

Pasó el suficiente tiempo como para que el joven pelirrojo perdiera el aire en sus pulmones y jadeara un poco, con el contacto de aquellos labios ajenos, aun sobre el. ¡El infierno!, tenia que alejarse de su Kyle para permitirle respirar… bueno, tampoco lo iba a matar por un beso… ya habría tiempo para robarle eso y mucho más… pero no en ese momento… no ahí… no aun…

Kyle se alejó un paso del más alto y respiró hondamente. ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ACABABA DE HACER? ¡SE TRATABA DE CARTMAN, MIERDA! ¿¡Y SU JODIDO "PRIMER BESO" SOÑADO CON STAN!...

"¡Cartman, yo no…!" – Quiso salir corriendo del lugar, pero el brazo del castaño lo detuvo sorpresivamente, empujándolo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. No sabia si llorar o golpearlo… aunque lo segundo sonaba demasiado típico como para no ser lo correcto.

"¡AH, NO!… ¡NO ME VAS A JODER DESPUÉS DE ESTO!" – El castaño lo abrazó con una fuerza que el judío desconocía en el, "se lo echó al hombro" y comenzó un nadar tan rápido que parecía como… como un… ¿secuestro?... ¿era eso?... ¡eso mismo!, ¡LO ESTABA SECUESTRANDO!

"¡CARTMAN, CULÓN!, ¡BAJAME!" – No era como unos momentos antes, esta vez no daba patadas, pero si duros golpes contra la espalda del castaño, el único lugar que podía agarrar.

"No"

"¡BAJAME, TE LO ORDENO!"

"No te voy a soltar, judío, deja de partirme las bolas con tus gritos"

¿CÓMO CARAJO SE ATREVIA?, después de un beso tan dulce y una confesión tan romántica, ¿lo trataba como antes?...

"¡LO SABIA, TODO ERA UNA JODIDA BROMA!"

"No lo era, colorado, pero si sigues jodiendo, no me va a quedar de otra más que dormirte…"

"¿¡DORMIRME!"

"Así es…"

"¡INTENTALO, TE RETO, CULO GORDO MARICA!"

Y eso fue todo. Cartman no era estúpido, sabía que si quería llegar a conseguir lo que buscaba, necesitaba, en primer lugar, alejar a Kyle de Stan de una forma definitiva… aparentemente y por consejo de Butters y el emperador, no podía matar a Stan… para su desgracia… así que no había de otra más que llevar a Kyle lejos del reino de Marsh. No quería dejar a Butters en momentos como aquellos, pero era parte del plan del emperador, así que no tenia de otra… o se llevaba a Kyle o el pelirrojo padecería los estragos de todo aquello.  
>La rosa de cristal era un artefacto creado por los mercenarios, que el mismo Tucker había entregado a Cartman antes de que este partiera a ser recibido por Stan. Aun recordaba las "ordenes" exactas del moreno.<p>

"_Tienes exactamente tres semanas para sacar el príncipe judío de ahí. Una vez que vuelvas, nadie más podrá entrar al reino de los Marsh. Advierte a Butters que, si quiere salvar a su novio "bastardo", deberá sacarlo de ahí en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Esta rosa sirve para causar un sueño pesado en quien la porte, así que ni se te ocurra colocártela directamente en alguna parte de cuerpo. ¡Y presta atención!, si se te da por joder el plan de su majestad, el Emperador, ni la tormenta mas intensa de tus Tierras Gélidas podrá protegerte de mi... ¿te quedó claro?" _

Aun no podía entender, del todo, qué era exactamente lo que su hermano, Tweak, había visto en Craig Tucker, el jefe del reino de los mercenarios… el asesino mas buscado por la alianza de South Park… medio hermano de Kenny y el amor del emperador…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su sabor era realmente horrible. Tres cucharaditas de café con media de azúcar… la cosa mas desagradable que se hubiera inventado jamás… Pero el chico que estaba sentado en el trono mas grande de la alianza lo degustaba como el brebaje mas exquisito de todos. Lentamente, saboreando cada sorbo como si fuera el último. Tenia ambas piernas recargadas contra su pecho, lo que lo hacia lucir sumamente vulnerable. Temblaba y dejaba escapar le ves grititos sin razón aparente. Su mirada vidriosa buscaba en todas partes la imagen que deseaba hallar… la única persona que le importaba.  
>Se escuchó un estruendo bajo, como unas puertas siendo abiertas a escondidas, pero ni el mas mínimo de los ruidos pasaba desapercibido por el soberano, quien temblando aun mas frenéticamente sobre su trono, se sentía amenazado. Su tic en el ojo derecho se hizo más fuerte y no dejaba de parpadear. Tembló hasta el punto de dejar caer mucho café de la taza y se jaló el cabello de la cabeza, dando forma, una vez más, a una extraña "explosión" rubia. Sus ojos verdes pino se llenaron de lágrimas por el pánico y comenzó a gritar ahogadamente<p>

¡GAH, GNOMOS!, ¡VIENEN POR MI! – Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejó que el líquido se vaciara sobre su bata verde oscura.

Tranquilo, su majestad, soy yo… - Un hombre alto, serio y con un semblante gélido, se aproximó al rubio y se inclinó frente a él, unos instantes antes de alzarse de nuevo y hacer un gesto para que todos los que rodeaban al joven soberano, los dejaran a solas. En silencio y con cierto miedo en el ambiente, todos salieron rápidamente. El mas alto, quien observaba al joven tembloroso, si inclinó para sacar un pañuelo de su gabardina azul rey y comenzó a secarlo. – No tiemble más, su majestad.

"¡Craig!... me asusté… creía que eran gnomos… que venían por mi y que te habían matado, que había perdido todo y que viviría en la calle donde, ¡NHG! , me agarrarían para hacerme no se que cosas y después…" - El rubio comenzó a llorar, pero calmó considerablemente sus temblores. Solo aquel hombre lo hacia sentir seguro. - "¿Dónde estabas?, ¿hay noticias, GAH… de Theodore?"

El otro se hincó frente al trono, secando con cuidado los pies del emperador. Bajo esa enorme gabardina azul rey, escondía su traje empapado de oscura sangre. Una imagen que, muy probablemente, incomodaría a su amado soberano. Se e quitó su, ya reconocido, gorro azul con un detalle en oro sobre el, lo colocó a las manos del emperador y guardó silencio unos momentos. Besó con dulzura aquellos pies que tanto amaba, protegía, resguardaba… y era que… aquella persona a la que tanto deseaba… no le podía mostrar esa faceta desgarradora, fría, calculadora, asesina finalmente… no podía, no de nuevo… si era por su bien, mentir estaba justificado.

"Se atrasaron los planes, mi señor… parece ser que Cartman sacó al judío apenas esta noche… vamos a tener que adelantar todo… si lo desea yo…"

"¡Ngh!, no, no, no, no… no le hagas daño a Eric… confío en el" – Al decir eso, notó el recelo en los ojos del moreno. No le gustaba compartir a su amado emperador con nadie. Suspiró, intentando calmarse y calmar al de azul. – "Mejor, prepárame mas café… que este se ha… gah-ngh… lo tiré… perdona…"

"No se disculpe… mi emperador… mi amado…" - Craig cerró los ojos y, aun hincado frente al trono, acercó uno de los delicados pies del rubio y apenas y lo rozó con los labios. Parecía un milagro, aquello había sido suficiente para calmar los temblores del más pequeño. – "Traeré más café para ti, mi Tweekers…"

Tweek lo miró tranquilo, meditando en lo que debía hacer de desde momento hacia el futuro… No tenía agallas, ni orgullo ni nada de lo que se necesitaba para ser un dictador… pero si era por aquel chico, por ese azabache que era capaz de sublevar su alma para cumplir con sus deseos… entonces… matar, robar, mentir, destruir y conquistar no era incorrecto en lo absoluto… porque, de esa manera, el podía mantenerlo a su lado. Mientras fuera "su Tweekers"…

… _Lo demás no importa…_

"Ponle más azúcar esta vez… ¿ne?... ¡si quieres, claro, gah, no cre-re-as que te estoy obligando o algo!"

…_Porque sin importar su pasado…_

"Por supuesto que si, su majestad". – El moreno se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa al ver tan "natural" a su amado. Sin dudas nunca sabría preparar aquella extraña bebida que este tanto disfrutaba.

… _Porque, sin importar el que me mienta, intentando ocultar ese desagradable olor a sangre… mis cortesanos desaparecidos, los enemigos que antes me acosaban y que simplemente "se fueron" de un día para otro…_

"¡NGH!, Craig…" - Los temblores volvían, como de costumbre… era algo que el rubio no podía, ni quería, ocultar al moreno. Después de todo, el lo amaba así.

…_Porque sin importar el que hayas llegado aquí para matarme…_

"¿Si, Tweekers?" – El moreno había recogido la charola de plata que yacía en la mesita más cercana, justo donde había más café que, precavidamente, había preparado antes de partir por la mañana. Sabia lo mucho que el emperador disfrutaba de su café por las mañanas… y las mañanas tardías… y las tardes, y los medios días… y las tardes, antes y después de la merienda… y las pre-cenas y cenas… y por las noches y madrugadas… "casi" todo el tiempo.

_... Porque sin importar si el amarte es traición… o si mi hermano arruinara tus planes y decidieras… bueno… hacer que "se vaya"…_

"Te… NGH… yo te… ¡AH, ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!"

"Tranquilo Tweekers… yo lo sé…"

"AH… te amo… yo… ¡JESUSCRISTO NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYA DICHO!" – Volvió a temblar frenéticamente. Craig se le acercó y lo abrazó para calmarlo. Para hacer que sus respiraciones se acoplaran la una con la otra. Tweek cerró los ojos fuertemente y inhaló el aroma del moreno. Amaba esa esencia tan macabra… y Craig amaba ese aroma permanente a café... – "Es demasiada presión…"

…_No importa… Porque… Yo puedo llegar a ser una persona distinta… solo por amarte, yo…_

"Y yo te amo a ti, mi Tweekers…"

… _Yo puedo volverme malo…_

"Entonces… con Eric… haz… ¡GAH!... lo que tengas que hacer… Ngh…"

Una sonrisa maligna se coló por los labios del mayor, ocultando su rostro del menudo cuello del emperador.

"Todo lo que usted desee…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El frio se colaba atreves de sus mangas. Su aliento comenzaba a ser la única parte cálida en él. Sentía un extraño peso en sus ojos, como si el sueño fuese desapareciendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, ¿Qué lo había llevado aquel lugar?... lo ultimo que recordaba era… ese aroma… ¿cierto?... era conocido… Eric Cartman… claro, el culón… había vuelto al palacio como un zar… ¿Qué mas?... ¡ah, que mas daba!... aquello era cómodo. Era como flotar cobijado de algo… ¿pero de que?, ¿en donde?...

Kyle Broflovski se levantaba de unos de los más placidos sueños que hubiese tenido en su vida. En él, Eric Theodore Cartman le había confesado que lo amaba, que le resultaba encantador… y quien sabe que otras cursilerías… y un beso… pero… había sido un sueño, ¿cierto?

El frio se terminó de colar por entre sus mangas e hizo que suspirara con cansancio. Abrió levemente los ojos y vio un paisaje pálido que, entre lo borroso de su vista, parecía ser nieve. Su aliento parecía evaporarse cada vez que abría la boca. Definitivamente estaba soñando. ¿Pero y el calor que lo envolvía?, ¿y ese lugar tan cómodo sobre el cual estaba recostado?  
>Terminó de enfocar su mirada… estaba dentro de un carruaje… ese debería ser el ruido de caballos galopando a gran velocidad… y el frío… era la nieve fuera… pero… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿Dónde era "ahí"?<p>

"Aun faltan dos horas para llegar…" - Esa voz… era… ¿Stan?... no… el no importaba en ese momento… en aquel momento… ¿no había sido un sueño?... era tan confuso… - "Duerme otro rato, judío".

"¿Eric?" – La voz acaramelada del pelirrojo, sumada a su actual postura, hizo que Cartman se sonrojara ligeramente y volteara su rostro en dirección contraria, para evitar que el otro lo viera así. Llevaba a Kyle recostado sobre su regazo, como si fuera una princesa que protegía. - "¿Dónde estamos?... hace frio…" - El pelirrojo se abrazó por unos instantes. Sintió el molesto movimiento de su "apoyo", hasta que, sorpresivamente, algo muy cálido lo cubrió por completo. Se trataba de la capa del zar.

"Aguanta… una vez que lleguemos podrás cubrirte con algo más…"

"¿No estamos en el castillo de los Marsh?"

"Ya no… estamos en mi reino…"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Llevas dormido casi una semana… necesito arreglar unas cosas en el Imperio, así que no estaré mucho tiempo junto a ti…" - Kyle estaba tan "adormilado" aun, que ni siquiera conseguía acomodar todo aquello para sacar a relucir su típico "¿¡QUE CARAJO DICES, CULÓN!" Solo escuchaba con atención aquello y recibía con agrado aquel contacto tan cálido. – "Una vez que lleguemos… podrás hacer lo que desees con la Corte… **será tu Corte**…"

"Cartman…"

"¿Qué quieres, judío?..."

"¿Dónde está Stan?" – En ese momento, fue lo único que podía pensar. Quería hablar con su amigo, aclarar las cosas y dejar en buenos términos lo que había sucedido, o mejor dicho, lo que no había sucedido, con Wendy. Pero para el castaño, la simple mención de aquel nombre era suficiente para sentirse decepcionado.

"No lo sé, Kahl…"

***Cortejo: **Eran los grupos que seguían a las personas de rango alto. En el caso de las princesas, eran algo así como las chismosas que estaban a cargo de chismearle al rey todo lo que la princesa hacia (TODO) y entretenerla con sus "habilidades". (Lo que uno aprende viendo "La Otra Bolena", por cierto, se las recomiendo, aunque no esta adaptada en LO ABSOLUTO de la historia real, esta divertidilla para pasar el rato.)

**Pues eso es todo por hoy… se que avancé mucho y nada a la vez nada… pero que remedio…  
>En este Capitulo hice ver muy mala a Wendy… lo se… pero es porque en los STYLE siempre es ella quien arruina las cosas (eso, o hacen que termine con Cartman para que sea "empate"… ¡CLARO QUE NO!, Cartman es demasiado bueno para ella… XP). Ya van a aparecer más Craig y Tweek, así que… bueno… no vayan a creer que el CREEK esta próximo, ¡lo siento! Pero para eso necesito un FLASHBACK de un capitulo entero y avanzar antes el CARTYLE. ¿Habrá lemon?, obviamente… ¿habrán mas parejas aparte de las que menciona el resumen?... ¡SI!... (Incluso… y solo para molestar por el spoiler XD, va a ver CraigxStan… ¿¡Cómo CARAJO ESO ES POSIBLE!... ya verán… pero no se preocupen, eso no afectará el CREEK).<br>Sin mas (ya los jodí demasiado) paso a contestar reviews y decirles que, si siguen el siguiente enlace, verán un dibujillo que hice especialmente para "**symphknot". **Son Kyle y Cartman en mi "propio estilo". (Podrán notar la influencia manga por ahí XD) Mi scanner la manchó, pero bueno, igual no pierde el toque XD.**

**ENLACE: **ht**tp:**/**/subefotos**.com**/**ver/**?1ba784420a10d9d70**1814fa9**b3d29882o.**jpg

Por favor, quiten los dobles asteriscos -**, es para que se pueda ver bien el enlace. n_n

**GYY**: Diría que es una mezcla de toda clase de épocas, XD el punto es colocarles ropa sexy y personalidades acordes a su posición. Por ser el primer comentario y gracias a tus comentarios, el siguiente capitulo tendrá un dibujillo dedicado para ti, con un Cartman napoleónico. X)

**symphknot****: **Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero no desfigurar la imagen de Cartman, quien como todos sabemos, tiene su lado humano (que casi siempre suele mostrar solo a Kyle, admitámoslo, en la serie así es). Recuerda que este dibujillo (muy simple, pero hecho con cariñito Carmanesco XD) trata de una escena que aparecía en mi ida original para este Fic, pero que tuve que cortar, ya que llevaba a una situación que esta mas que usada en los Fic´s CARTYLE y que no quería emplear. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos después!.

**gabiiii981****: **Ciertamente, las parejas ya están consolidadas, pero voy a recurrir a los FLASHBACK para explicar como llegaron hasta el punto en el que están. Va a ver problemas de todo tipo, literalmente, varias parejas derivadas de esos problemas (aun fuera de los que había en el resumen) y pues… espero y se ponga bueno (no debería ser yo quien dijera eso ¬¬, siendo quien lo escribe y todo eso ¬¬U|||) Y créeme, el papel de Craig no lo sospechará nadie! (mucho menos lo que haré con este nuevo Tweek)

**VicPin****: **Gracias por leer la historia. No suelo escribir mas de un capitulo pro semana, pero me gustó tanta esta historia que quiero terminarla lo antes posible, porque escribo varias novelas (originales) y esto me retiene las ideas. XD… es como si intentara avanzar un capitulo de otra historia y de repente pienso: ¡Oh, ya se!, si Cartman hiciera XXX y luego YYY, entonces eso permitiría que Tweek VVVV cuando JJJJ XD, ¿me explico? Igual daré lo mejor.

**FeliciaVongola****: **Bienvenida al Fandom más incorrecto de la serie más incorrecta de MTV n_n (me robé el comercial XD). Cuando comencé a leer fanfic´s de SP, mi pareja preferida (y única) era CREEK, pero después de ver más la serie… pues noté que el CARTYLE era perfectamente lógico, porque el STYLE no me pasa ni con leche tibia. Así que, gracias por tus comentarios y espero y sigas dentro de esta comunidad tan genial. South Park es una serie maravillosa.

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro****: **Para Karu: Gracias por leer estos segundo y tercer capitulo. Es agradable ver que te tomaste el tiempo para escribir tremendo comentario XD. Fue divertido (siempre lo es) leer los reviews, pero con este Fic, se volvió digno de culto XD. Ten por seguro que Stan y Wendy lo pagarán… Pero no te imaginas como es que llegaremos hasta eso (sigue pendiente) y me gustó mucho retratar a un Cartman que solo se sabe declarar torpemente… y es que… bueno, así es el… es torpe, malo, pero al final, humano…y hay una ecuación aun mas encantadora que la que mostraste en tu comentario… pero si la digo, revelaría aspectos del final XD. Para Alie: Por favor, no permitas que Karu me mate (o que deje de comentar) o que su "Odio del bueno" me haga daño XD. Intentaré dejar a Stan por la paz un rato (pero es que, EN SERIO, NO AGUANTO EL STYLE! XD). Cuidaos!

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan****: **Lo se! y Cartman no es el mas feo… por dios! Como puede ser el mas feo, cuando es el único que parece preocupado por su apariencia (recuerdas el capitulo de los metrosexuales? Amé a Cartman, Kenny y Craig en ese capitulo y si te das cuenta, el rubio en el team de Craig, sin dudas es Tweek, LUCE TAN SEXY CON EL CABELLO RUBIO PEINADO ASÍ! XD). Y el CREEK no es tanto por ls fans de esta pareja… de hecho, tengo que admitir que este Fic comenzó como un CREEK, sabes?, pero preferí traspasarlo a un CARTYLE, aunque dependiendo de cómo reciban este Fic, me decido a hacer la verdadera versión del CREEK original (esta muy distinta). Y pues… le echaré ganas!. Saludos! (y si, Kyle es tremendamente uke!)

**Esto de contestar reviews se esta volviendo divertido… (Les juro que nunca lo hacia, ni en SlashHeaven ni en AmorYaoi… ni… nunca XD… pero ustedes lo volvieron costumbre.)**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo y recuerden, Primer Review, primer dibujo dedicado XD.**

**By: Roglia15**


	4. El Cortejo del Principe Judío

Una Oportunidad

Capitulo IV.- El Cortejo del príncipe judío.

**¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya?... NO ME GUSTA EL FORMATO!, les juro que voy a enloquecer… le tengo manía a las paginas que cambian el formato de WORD… XD, lo que sea… paso a dejar generalidades…  
>Este nuevo capitulo no contiene mucho de nada (así es, tremenda patada en los bajos) pero si adelanta el punto al que quiero llegar y, supongo, es lo importante. Amo a Cartman… amo a Tweek… eso es todo lo que reflejo en este capítulo… disculpas anticipadas XD<br>Zona de reviews al final… y enlace a dibujo n_n**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada… solo lo utilizo para subirle la autoestima a Kyle y hacer que la gente vea un lado "malvado" en Tweek._

¿Qué eran esas sandalias tan extrañas?, ¿Por qué su ropa parecía hecha en cartón?, ¿de donde sacaba esos colores?, ¿pelirrojo?, ¿y esos pasos tan extraños bajo la falda?, ¿Por qué había una flor en su cabeza?, ¿acaso era de cristal o algo parecido?, ¿Por qué el zar lo acompañaba?, ¿Quién le había enseñado a caminar de esa forma?, ¿Por qué podía llamar "culón" al soberano?...

Solo había una explicación lógica… y el mismo zar lo dejó claro antes de partir…

"_El judío que ven aquí, se llama Kyle Broflovski. Es mi futuro esposo y no está acostumbrado a salir de viaje, es sumamente conservador. Acostúmbrenlo a la vida en la Corte de las Tierras Gélidas y hagan todo lo que él ordene… de ahora en adelante son su Cortejo…"_

Un grupo de al menos 12 chicas hermosas y jóvenes formaban un circulo donde los susurros y las constantes ideas eran pasadas de una a la otra. Eran hijas de duques y príncipes, lo que las colocaba como el Cortejo real de la "zarina"… pero al carecer de ella (hasta ese momento), solían pasar el tiempo aburridas y deseosas de poseer a una soberana que les dijera como debían vivir… que irónica era la vida…

Había pasado toda la mañana como loco, encerrado en sus habitaciones. Cartman lo había cargado a través de un hermoso paisaje congelado, donde la nieve y las montañas rocosas forradas en pinos blancos abundaban. No había sentido tanta pena desde que había caído accidentalmente cuando practicaba frente a toda la corte de Stan el como andar con getas de mas de 10 centímetros. No era solo el hecho de que el joven zar lo hubiese llevado como a una novia frente a todos sus hombres, quienes lo seguían como se sigue a un ser superior, casi divino… tampoco era el hecho de que lo hubiera presentado a todos en el palacio como "su prometido", acto por el cual recibió varios: "¿Qué MIERDA HABLAS, CULÓN?" y "¿Qué CARAJO TIENES EN LA CABEZA?", siempre llenos de vergüenza y exageración. Aun no recapacitaba correctamente todo lo que había vivido la ultima noche que había estado consiente… junto a Cartman… cuando se… ¡bueno, eso!... ¡NO!, lo que realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas era "eso"… o mejor dicho, "esas"…

"Buenas tardes, alteza real… mi nombre es Nelly Pávlov y soy la ama de llaves de su nuevo palacio real, permítame presentarle al resto de su cortejo… "- Una chica de cabello grisáceo se inclinó, llena de diversión y gozo, frente a un Kyle que se encontraba tan colorado como sus cabellos. Cartman culón, se había excedido…

"¡Disculpa, yo no soy!..." – Estuvo por arreglar aquello, pero de inmediato la chica siguió. Ninguna de ellas podía creer que estaban por formar parte de una corte "realmente real", como de la que se hablaba en otros reinos.

"La joven que ve a su derecha es la duquesa Heidi, mi hermana menor, ella va a estar a cargo de entretenerlo con música típica de nuestra cultura, para que su adaptación sea más cómoda…"

"Miren, todo esto es culpa de Cartman, yo no…"

"Después se encuentra su hermana menor, la princesa Patty Ivanov, es prima tercera del gran zar. Ella se encargará de traerle el desayuno a la cama todos los días y de acompañarlo a la misa del mediodía. Después está la duquesa Annie Nóvikov, sobrina del gran zar, será su segunda dama de compañía y después… "

Y la lista siguió y siguió… Kyle pasó de avergonzado a sereno en cuanto vió que la chica no iba a ceder en su afán de presentarle a media corte. Ya solo le quedaba esperar a terminar para poder explicarle el porque el NO IBA A SER SU ZARINA.

"Y ellas son todas las damas de compañía… estamos a sus ordenes, su alteza…"

"¡Miren, yo no soy…!" - ¿Cómo explicarles que no iba a casarse con Cartman?... porque no iba a hacerlo… no… nunca… - "No soy… lo que sea que les haya dicho Cartman…"

"¡Estamos complacidas de tenerlo aquí!" – La joven duquesa Heidi se acercó al pelirrojo y se inclinó frente a el, arrodillándose justo frente a este. El chico dio medio paso hacia atrás e hizo una inclinación de pie de casi 90 grados. Aquello si que lo apenaba…

"¡No, no, no, no tienes que hacer eso!... verán, Cartman les mintió…"

"¿Vieron la manera en la que se inclina?" – Preguntó una de las jóvenes princesas. Todas miraron maravilladas al joven pelirrojo de "aspecto dulce".

"¡Es maravilloso!, ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?"

"Yo no…" - Mentira… la vergüenza no se había ido…

"¡Y su ropa!, es tan peculiar… ¿de que tela está hecha?" – La más joven de las duquesas se acercó a Kyle hasta agarrar una de las mangas de su kimono, animando a las otras chicas para comenzar a manosear al recién llegado. Kyle solo dejó que hicieran lo que quisieran… en la corte de los Marsh, normalmente los cortejos de los reyes eran más importantes que él en posición, así que estaba acostumbrado a ser sumiso frente a ellos.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de eso?"

"¿Cómo se hacen?"

"¿Qué le rodea el estomago?"

"¿Pesa mucho?"

"¿De que están hechos esos zapatos?"

"¿Cómo puede andar sobre ellos?"

"¿Y esas calcetas?"

"¿Su cabello es pelirrojo natural?"

Esas y al menos mil preguntas más le fueron hechas al pobre Kyle, que no acababa de aterrizar por completo. Tenía UN LARGO camino por delante…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las trompetas sonaron en toda la frontera. Era habitual que cada vez que dos soberanos iban a charlar a orillas de dos naciones, se hicieran las ceremonias correspondientes. Pero aquello no era una celebración en lo absoluto así que pasaron las formalidades por alto.  
>Un caballo negro como un tenebroso abismo se dejó ver en la cima de la colina fronteriza, sobre el cual, un joven de melena oscura y con un típico gorro azul se veía montado en una escena que más parecía el inicio de una guerra. Al otro lado de la colina, aproximándose con cautela, un joven de cabello castaño e imponente figura, se alejaba de sus hombres, la guardia personal, para aproximarse al que parecía clamar sangre con la mirada.<br>Iba preparado a lo peor…

"¡Te lo advertí, culo gordo!" – El moreno bajó del caballo casi de un salto y se aproximó al castaño con la espada desenvainada. Los hombres de ambos bandos se alarmaron y comenzaron a sacar sus respectivas armas… aunque la desventaja era obvia… por un lado, los hombres de Cartman, guerreros de fuerza y coraje, pero solo eso… por el otro lado, los asesinos mas temidos desde la época de las escrituras, prácticamente capaz de matar uno solo de ellos, a varios cientos. Pero Cartman hizo un gesto para que sus acompañantes no intervinieran. – "Nadie arruina los planes del Emperador…"

"No seas imbécil, Tucker marica… nada está arruinado." – Craig tenía el filo de la espada contra el cuello de Eric… solo un mínimo, leve, insignificante movimiento y daría fin a su vida. – "Partí porque algo aun peor esta sucediendo en la alianza."

"Tienes 30 segundos… "- Su mirada negra atemorizaría a cualquiera, pero Cartman sabia como manejarse frente a ese mercenario… y precisamente frente a ese, porque conocía su debilidad…

"Marsh planea casarse con Testaburger… y sabes lo que los Testaburger buscan hacer a Tweek, ¿o no?"

"¡Claro que lo se, idiota!..." – Una vez mas calmado, pero con un creciente odio dentro de él, guardó la espada y bufó molesto… lamentablemente, para él, no iba a poder matar a Cartman… aun… - "¿Qué pasó con el plan del judío?"

"No lo se, Stan siempre ha ido un pendejo… ¿lo ves?, lo que necesitamos es adelantar todo…"

"¿Y Stotch?, ¿ya puso sobre aviso a su novio, el bastardo?"

"No lo creo… igual y no es de tu incumbencia…"

"¡Mira basura, TODO respecto al Emperador es de mi jodida incumbencia!..."

Guardaron silencio unos minutos antes de retomar la conversación. La verdad, ninguno de los dos aguantaba al otro… lo único que los unía era…

"¿Cómo se encuentra Tweek?" – Eric realmente se preocupaba por el rubio, cosa que molestaba en un nivel extraordinario al moreno… porque sabía que era reciproco…

"No te importa, culón… ahora ve y trae tu basura al palacio…"

"No pienso ir al palacio aun…"

"¿Qué CARAJO DICES?"

"Tengo que volver por el judío, mejor ve diciéndole a Tweek que va a tener otro invitado."

"¡Es mucha presión para él, deja de joderlo, si no te las quieres ver conmigo…!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, Cartman había montado su caballo y se dirigía de nuevo a sus tierras. Craig lo observó con ira y discretamente sacó una aguja de sus mangas. Eric, quien ya había tomado cierta distancia del lugar, junto a su campaña, sintió una leve punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su costado y vió como una enorme mancha de sangre comenzaba a crecer en su ropa. Giró enfadado la vista hacia el moreno, pero este ya se había marchado de regreso al palacio imperial.

"Jodidos mercenarios…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoO**

Un rubio tembloroso caminaba de un lado al otro en sus habitaciones. El pánico se lo estaba carcomiendo. Escuchó pequeños pasos alrededor del mueble donde guardaba su ropa interior y dio un brinquito de miedo. Seguro eran los gnomos de Craig… otra vez. El que los pequeños hombrecillos robaran arbitrariamente su ropa interior para entregarla a su amo, le daba mucho miedo. Quien sabe que se llevarían después…

"¡NGH, JESUSCRISTO, VAYANSE, GNOMOS MALOS!"

"Son órdenes del amo…"

"¡GAH, MIS CALZONCILLOS…! ¡MENTIRA, CRAIG NO ME DIJO NADA!"

Estaba discutiendo con los pequeños hombrecillos, cuando escucharon los pasos tan marcados que se acercaban a la habitación. Sin dudas era Craig… y debía volver de hacer "aquello". En unos segundos, la figura alta y grande de Tucker se dejó ver el umbral de la habitación y al contemplar a Tweek peleando con los gnomos, hizo una mueca de molestia.

"Retírense" – Solo esa simple palabra y los pequeños seres salieron corriendo con toda la ropa interior que pudieron conseguir. Tweek se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para evitar gritar del susto y después agachó la cabeza, con ese tic tan típico de él en el ojo derecho.

"No me-e GAH dijiste que-e el-los ven-ven-vendrían por mi ropa hoy… ¡JESUSCRISTO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!"

"Tranquilízate, mi Tweekers… es porque recibí la noticia de una nueva amenaza… y creía que a estas horas estarías tomando tu café en el salón principal."

"No… no-o tengo-o mu-muchas ganas de café hoy…" - De pronto, el último de los gnomos que había quedado atrapado dentro del cajón, brincó desde dentro del mueble y salió disparado de la habitación. Tweek lo miró espantado y gritó dejándose caer hacia atrás – "¡DIOS MÍO, AUN QUEDABA UNO!, ¡NGH-GAH CRAIG!"

El moreno siguió iracundo con la vista al pobre hombrecillo, hasta que este salió de la habitación. Después se acercó a su Tweek y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama… odiaba verlo sufrir de esa forma… pero era esencial obtener los calzoncillos del emperador…  
>Para poder hacer un hechizo de protección para una persona, se debe conseguir una parte de él, ajena a su físico, que paso todo el día en su compañía… entonces, ¿Qué mejor que la ropa interior?... era un hechizo típico de los mercenarios… pero Tweek no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los pequeños ladrones que seguían ordenes de su querido Craig.<p>

"¿Qué-e pasó?..." – Aquella pregunta era tan típica entre ambos, como un código implícito que propiciaba el miedo de uno y el dolor del otro. Tweek aprobaba TODAS las decisiones de Craig anticipadamente, Craig no tomaba una resolución sin advertir a Tweek. Eran pareja, pero también sabían de lo que eran capaces.

"Se fue…"- Ante esa respuesta, el pobre rubio no hizo sino estremecerse y comenzar a llorar. Amaba a Cartman como a un hermano, quizás era la segunda persona más importante para él… pero DEBIA apoyar a Craig en todo momento, porque no quería perderlo, ya que eso lo mataría a él.

"¡NGH JESUCRISTO!... él-el… GAH…" - Se estaba ahogando, siquiera podía hablar. El moreno sentía que lo amaba el doble, y en misma cantidad, odiaba a Cartman por tener ese "poder" sobre SU emperador.

"El se fue, su majestad… regresó a sus tierras por el judío… volverá en unos días, supongo, dos o tres… así que puede estar tranquilo, mi dulce Tweekers."

Fueron palabras maravillosas… no solo estaba vivo su hermano, sino que lo volvería a ver…  
>El dolor y la presión desaparecieron de su pecho y en su lugar, un enorme amor y agradecimiento embargaron su corazón. Sabia de antemano que Craig odiaba a Cartman con toda su alma, pareciera que todas las soluciones para un problema causado por el zar, para él se resolvían con un: "Hay que ponerle fin, su majestad".<br>Conocer su lado bondadoso, reconocer que solo se lo mostraría a él… la amabilidad de ese hombre… ¿no era amor?

"¡GRA-GRACIAS CRAIG, GAH!" – Se tiró sobre la cama y jaló consigo al moreno, quien se sonrojó de una forma apenas visible. Su gorro se desacomodó con aquel gesto y sus siluetas quedaron una junto a otra. Tweek, aun temblando, aunque por otro motivo, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al moreno, acercando su rostro a su pecho, para que su corazón lo alcanzara, para que sus sentimientos saltaran de un pecho a otro e hiciera que ambos fueran una sola entidad, un todo de dos personas que habían sufrido ya suficiente para las siguientes 20 reencarnaciones que tuvieran. – "Te-e yo te-e AMO CRIAG"

"Y yo a ti... no creas que me agrada mucho la idea de ese sujeto durmiendo bajo nuestro techo… pero no vendrá solo… y es lo bueno… así se mantendrá alejado de ti…" - Como pudo, se acercó al rostro del emperador y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Aquel gesto se había vuelto tan común y aun no terminaban por acostumbrarse del todo. Para ambos, el amor había sido un tabú difícil de superar.

"No deberías GAH, estar celoso, Craig…"

"Pero LO ESTOY… no me gusta que mires a nadie más, mi Tweekers… que quieras a alguien más… no quiero compartirte nunca, eres mi tesoro, SOLO MÍO… por ti… haría cualquier cosa… hasta perdonarle la vida a ese sujeto, porque, ¡te juro que…!" – Iba a perder el control tan solo de pensar cual cerca se sintió de ser el único en el corazón del rubio… - "Estuve a instantes de clavar mi espada en su cuello… pero… si vuelvo a ver en tu rostro esa imagen…" - Recuerdos desgarradores de la época en la que había ocasionado un terrible malestar a su ser querido volvían para azotarlo en la cabeza – "ese... dolor… no podría… prefiero morir antes de volver a eso… una vez más."

Guardaron un silencio cómplice. No podían volver a pasar aquello, ¿para que?... les hubiera dejado suficientes cicatrices como para aprender de ello…  
>Tweek colocó su cabeza justo donde el pecho del moreno comenzaba, respirando tan lentamente como él. Pensaba en lo mucho que Craig hacía por él… despertarlo en las mañanas, "ayudarlo" a bañarse, cambiarse, vestirse, darle su café a todas horas, apoyarlo en los asuntos legales del Imperio, seguirlo a todos lados, protegerlo de sus enemigos, preparar sus discursos, detener a los rebeldes, arreglar sus asuntos con el resto de la alianza, preparar la cena y acostarlo siempre a la misma hora, pendiente de haberle dado todos los cafés del día y dejarlo, aun, una taza justo sobre la mesita del café que colocaba a su lado antes de dormir. Era mayordomo, dama de compañía consejero, doctor y amante a la vez… de agradecerle, nada… ¡le debía la vida!... pero… ¿Qué fue lo que había dicho?<p>

"¡¿INVITADOS?, ¡OH JESUSCRISTO, ES DEMASIADA PRESION!, Creo que si necesitaré café después de todo…"

Craig formó una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Ahí estaba el emperador que tanto amaba, de nuevo…

"Lo que usted ordene, su majestad…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoO**

Le llevó horas terminar de explicarle a todas las mujeres cual era el concepto de "judaísmo", porque usaba kimono, cuanto se tardaba en arreglar, porque era pelirrojo y un sinfín de etcéteras.  
>Como pudo, y con mucha educación, consiguió sacarlas de su habitación tan rápido que apenas y alcanzó a cerrarla con llave. Fue demasiado "cortejo" por un día… ¡pero que equivocado estaba!<p>

Se dirigió a la cama, intentando convencer a las chicas que, desde a fuera de la habitación, le intentaban convencer de entrar para ayudarlo a "prepararse" antes de dormir. El pelirrojo se rehusó, por supuesto, pero la insistencia de las chicas comenzaba a perder el poder de avergonzarlo y a guiarlo a través del camino del fastidio. Como pudo, echó a dormir y creyó que al amaneces, todo estaría mejor…

¡CLARO QUE NO!

De quien sabe que manera, las jóvenes, muy inteligentes, había conseguido entrar a la habitación y lo despertaron apenas entrada la mañana. Lo empujaron a levantarse y no le permitieron hacer ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Desde colocarle el fondo, limpiar sus manos con agua y fragancia, el obi, peinarlo, arreglarle las uñas, colocarle los tabi*, las getas, y… ¡TODAS ESTABAN VISTIENDO KIMONO!... esperen… ¿eso era un Jūnihitoe*?

"¿De donde lo sacaron?..."

"Pues… mientras dormía" – La inteligente Nelly se arrodilló frente a el y le mostró el precioso kimono ceremonial. Cada una de las damas usaba distintos tipos de kimonos, pero todos tenían detalles en anaranjado y verde, los colores de Kyle. – "Investigamos mucho, a parte de lo que usted nos dijo y pues… somos su cortejo."

Kyle estaba que no se lo creía… el Jūnihitoe era un kimono de doce capas realmente especial. En la lejana época en la que su pueblo había tenido un reino propio, uno fuerte e importante, el Jūnihitoe era el kimono que solo utilizaban las mujeres de más alto rango en el Estado. Recordaba vagamente que, cuando era niño, había visto a su madre usar uno en algunas ocasiones especiales para los Marsh. También recordaba que, cuando lo habían comprometido con Stanley, su madre solía decirle que a partir de que se convirtiera en su esposo, tendría que usar uno todo los días. No era por el peso del objeto (20 kilos) que no lo usara… sino porque representaba poder… y, bueno… el estaba acostumbrado a ser sumiso y rendirse ante un reino que no le pertenecía… y que jamás le iba a pertenecer… aunque… ya no estaba más con los Marsh, ¿cierto?... además, ¡Cartman tenia la culpa de todo!, el lo había dejado solo a la deriva frente a una Corte que ya lo consideraba su "zarina"… ¿Cómo decir no?...

… Mientras no se le subiera a la cabeza…

….

….

….

¡MENTIRA, ERA UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA! ¡SE LE SUBIÓ A LA CABEZA AUN MAS RAPIDO QUE UN VASO DE LA MAS FUERTE CERVEZA!

Y es que, era… REALMENTE AGRADABLE.  
>3 días habían pasado desde que Cartman se había ido a encontrar con "quien-sabe-quien" y nada más no había ni señas de su regreso. Igualmente, no era como si lo esperara demasiado… pensaba en el todo el tiempo… ¡pero no era sospechoso!... bueno, era su reino… ¿tenia derecho a pensar en el, o no?... además, tenían pendiente la conversación acerca de "aquello" que había sucedido en el palacio de Stan… le debía una explicación…<p>

Pero fuera de eso… ¡ESTABA EN LA GLORIA!  
>El primer día, cuando había despertado sorpresivamente rodeado de su cortejo, lo habían maravillado con lo mucho que habían investigado su cultura. Aunque en el pueblo del zar había muchos sabios y eruditos, poco sabían acerca de los judíos y era que, desde la época en que "Cartman" se había vuelto el apellido real, los judíos habían estado vetados por completo del Estado… pero ahora era distinto, puesto que el mismo zar "les había llevado a una zarina judía". Todos en la Corte se desvivían por ganarse el favor del nuevo monarca (a pesar de que Kyle les había jurado que todo era un malentendido propiciado por el "culón"), lo llenaban de halagos, daban ovaciones a cada acto que hacia… como cuando lo veían sentarse y todas las mujeres de la corte intentaban imitarlo… o como cuando les había "tenido" que enseñar a todos como rayos se caminaba con semejante calzado y era que, en solo 24 horas, se había vuelto en la moda de la corte. Todos esperaban con ansias para ver cual conjunto de kimonos llevaría el siguiente Jūnihitoe para copiar alguna capa y usarla para impresionarlo. El sonido penetrante resonaba en todo al palacio a causa de los getas que se habían comenzado a convertir en la sensación de los nobles. Incluso se habían hecho mezclas entre la cultura judía y el clima que tenían en aquel lugar (aproximadamente 20 grados bajo cero a diario… si bien les iba) y se habían mandado a hacer telas con peluche o relleno para hacer kimonos mas cálidos, o tabi mas gruesos e incluso se decía que era mas fácil andar en la nieve con getas que con botas resbalosas.<p>

Durante el segundo día, se habían encargado de copiar la manera en la que Kyle se comportaba. Si el se sentaba de cierta forma, todas sus damas lo harían. Si decidía colocarse el flequillo de lado, el resto de los nobles lo hacían. Cuando, por simple curiosidad, había decidido pedir dos tazas para su té y había pasado el contenido de una taza a la otra, solo para ver que hacia el resto, se encontró con una mesa llena de cortesanos que tenia dos tazas para cada uno. Quiso morir de la risa, pero la disimuló muy bien. El resto de la tarde, las damas de compañía le habían presentado a los cientos de personajes importantes en el palacio, la familia real, que no era mucha, los lugares mas importantes a visitar y un incontable numero de trabajadores que se encargarían de complacerlo lo que le restaba de vivir en el castillo (que el insistía, no seria mucho tiempo).

Finalmente, en el tercer día en el que se encontraba, todo iba un poco más "relajado", dentro de lo que cabía, y había decidido estudiar un poco más a las personas de aquel lugar. EN si, el palacio parecía solitario, un lugar cas "lúgubre". Sus damas le contaron de la época antes del zarato de Eric, cuando los Tenorman habían suplantado a la familia real. No le contaron mas de lo que "debía saber", pero si de la forma cruel y las condiciones deplorables en las que se encontraba el estado. Para todos ellos, el que Eric asumiera el poder, más que una salvación, había sido una respuesta divina a sus plegarias. Y era que, como persona, Cartman era un cabrón… pero como gobernante, era aun mejor que cualquier otro en la alianza. Y eso causó una curiosidad en el pelirrojo, que le hizo recordar su conversación con Butters y se encontró a si mismo bendecido, puesto que, en aquel lugar, nadie le "ocultaría" datos acerca de lo que rodeaba a Eric y su "relación" con el emperador.

"¿Ustedes conocen al emperador?" – El chico yacía recostado en la sala oficial de la zarina. Desde generaciones de Cartman, aquel lugar pertenecía a la esposa del zar y estaba hecho para que sus damas lo entretuvieran con sus habilidades, aunque en esos momentos, Kyle lo utilizaba como un lugar para descansar en paz de todo lo que significaba ser "zarina".

Nunca hemos hablado con él y es que…" - La hermana menor de Nelly, Heidi, era la mejor informada en casi todos los temas respecto a nobles y chismes. – "…Nadie tiene permitido hablar con él…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Cuando llega a venir, tan pronto como llega, se esconde en sus habitaciones y no sale más que para las comidas…" - Alexia, una de las princesas más jóvenes y que compartía con el judío, el color de cabello, solía disfrutar las visitas del emperador, más que nada, por la "compañía" que llevaba con él. – "… para la hora del "café"…"

Dijo ese último comentario con un énfasis tan divertido, que todas las chicas que rodeaban a Kyle comenzaron a reír casi a carcajadas, dejando al pelirrojo aun mas confundido.

"Verá, su majestad" – Patty fue la primera en silenciar su risa, pero a duras penas. – "El emperador toma café más de diez veces al día…"

"¡Dicen que incluso veinte!" – Sasha, una pequeña condesa que era prima segunda de Patty, interrumpió a la chica con un comentario que hizo estallar las risas de nuevo. De nuevo, Patty fue la única que puro parar.

"No puede ser, aunque… si yo tuviera a semejante "acompañante", tampoco podría estar sobria a base de agua…"

Ahora si que estaba confundido. No podía entender que tanto hablaban esas chicas. En la corte de Stan, casi todas las damas de honor eran mujeres mayores que solo se encargaban de regañarlo por sus costumbres, pero en ese lugar, aquellas chicas parecían más sus amigas que otra cosa. Era, de nuevo, incómodamente cómodo.

"¡Van a confundir a su majestad aun más!" – Nelly pudo parar su llanto, de felicidad, claro esta, y pasó a explicar a Kyle lo que estaban diciendo. – "Su majestad, el emperador siempre está solo, ni siquiera tiene un cortejo…"

"Yo tampoco lo tendría…" - Las risitas seguían entre las chicas, a lo que Kyle solo pudo acostumbrarse y sonreír. Comenzaba a entender un poco su doble sentido.

Y es porque siempre es seguido por su consejero…

Kyle recordó lo que Butters le había dicho y lo que Cartman había llevado como una "noticia mortificante".

"¿Un mercenario?"

"Su alteza, el zar, dice que si…"

"Dicen que mató a los padres del emperador y lo obligó a servirle" – Las risas se acabaron tan pronto como habían llegado y de un instante a otro, todas las jóvenes rodearon a Kyle aun más cercanamente y comenzaron a hablar en tono serio y bajo.

"¡No seas tonta!... el emperador en realidad practica la magia negra y lo convenció de matar a sus enemigos…"

"Se equivocan" – Heidi habló con superioridad fingida e impuso su "verdad" a la del resto de las jóvenes. – "Ese mercenario es el amante del emperador."

"¡Heidi, no digas esas cosas frente a la zarina!, ¿Qué va a pensar de ti?" – Nelly regañó disimulada mente a su hermanita, mas por ser honesta que por el tremendo comentario. Pero era inútil decir regaño alguno, todas las señoritas rieron acoro de nuevo y alabaron el comentario de la joven duquesa. Igualmente, Nelly encontraba el comentario divertido.

"¿Entonces, por eso recibió todas esas tierras?"

"Pues no me lo tomen muy en serio" – Sonia, una de las damas de mayor edad, pero con el sentido del humor de la pequeña Heidi, se dirigió a todas en voz baja y con un sentido cómplice que captó al atención de todas su compañeras y del Kyle mismo. – "Pero… ¡no, mejor seria no decirlo!"

"¡Ya comenzaste, no puedes dejarnos con la duda!" – Heidi la regañó muy severamente, pero se encontró avergonzada por ser la más curiosa en el asunto y volteó a ver a Kyle sumisamente y al encontrar aprobación divertida en su mirada, repuso lo que había exigido. – "A su majestad… no puedes dejarlo con la duda…"

"Pues… la última vez que vino y se quedó a penas unos días, el zar me mandó a llevarle un nuevo sobre de café, porque se había acabado el de una semana en dos días y luego… yo vi…"

"¡Di que viste!" – Sasha se encontraba, al igual que el resto en la sala, muy intrigada por el supuesto "chisme" y fastidiada por las constantes pausas. –"¡Anda!"

"¡Bueno, no me presionen!… yo entré, como de costumbre, después de colocar la charola en la mesita de té… pero… como aun no despertaba… ¡supuse!... pasé a levantarlo… pero… vi a su "mercenario" levantándose de su lecho y…"

"¿¡SU LECHO!" – Todas las chicas gritaron a coro y comenzaron risas escandalosas, las más jóvenes asentían entre ellas, como diciendo "lo sabía" y las mayores fingieron una indignación de reproche, aunque por dentro se encontraban igual de divertidas que las menores. Kyle estaba que no se lo creía… tenia una imagen completamente distinta del emperador… una imagen que, en una situación similar… podría incluir a Cartman…

"¡SI, y ya les dije que no me interrumpieran!"

"Pero… ¿no podría haberse sentado a su lado?... no lo sé… para despertarlo" – En solo tres días ahí, Kyle había comprobado que la mas seria y educada de sus damas de compañía era la pequeña Patty… aun no podía creer que tuviera, aunque de una forma casi vana, la misma sangre de Cartman "me-vale-madre-lo-que-opines".

"¡A eso voy!..." – Todas las chicas callaron a la chica con la mirada y se giraron para concentrarse en Sonia. – "No puedo ser así porque… bueno… como me asusté y vi que el sujeto se estaba despertando, entrecerré la puerta… el tipo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y buscó… y no vayan a armar alboroto… buscó su pantalón de entre la ropa que estaba regada en el suelo."

"¿¡QUE! ¡NO PUEDE SER!" –De nuevo, el coro interminable de voces emocionadas. Kyle estaba en algo parecido al shock. Jamás hubiera creído aquello… y ahora ya no se preguntaba porque Butters le había ocultado semejante dato… pero al menos ya sabia porque decía que su carácter no era parecido al de Cartman, pero si igual de difícil. Aun así, para alguien tan conservador como Kyle, ¿dormir con su consejero?, ¿DORMIR CON ALGUIEN ANTES DEL MATRIMONIO?... independientemente de que ambos fueran hombres… ¿estaba bien?...

"¡ASÍ COMO LO ESCUCHAN!... yo sabía que tenia que irme corriendo, sobre todo porque, al encontrarse más despierto, miró en dirección de la puerta, ¡JUSTO DONDE YO ESTABA ESCONDIDA! Y juraría que me veía… aunque no veo como podría saber que yo estaba ahí… ni siquiera hice ruido…"

"¡TONTA, obviamente sabia que estabas ahí!, ¡antes no te mató!" – Nelly ya estaba mas seria y tuvo que volver a su postura de "la mayor". – "¡Es un mercenario!... detectan personas a kilómetros de distancia… fuiste muy descuidada…"

"Yo escuché que son capaces de matar con un movimiento de la muñeca…"

"Pues seguro ya "mató" de un movimiento al emperador… pero no precisamente de la "muñeca"… "– Heidi habló como un viejo rabo verde, pero realmente divertía al resto de las chicas. Su hermana la miró con reproche y la plática continuó toda la tarde.

Pero Kyle se había quedado suspendido en el comentario de Nelly…

…_¿Cartman está rodeado de esa gente tan peligrosa?..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoO**

¡Problemas y nada más que problemas!  
>Su mejor amigo había sido raptado la misma noche en que Cartman había dejado el palacio (no era idiota, podía relacionar ambos hechos… pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?). Tenía a una Wendy furiosa porque en la corte no se hablaba más que del secuestro de Kyle y de cómo eso estaba por volver loco a sus padres, en lugar de la maravillosa boda que estaba planeando. También tenia ese otro "detallito" acerca de la alianza y la noticia que Cartman le había llevado. Había una revuelta en su reino y ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer. Ahora, ¡ENCIMA!, habían herido a su amigo, el príncipe Kenny… no… a su guardián… lord Mysterion.<p>

"No puedo dejar que vuelvas a bajar… - Sentado al costado de la cama real, sujetaba la mano de su rubio amigo. – Ya me quitaron a Kyle… no puedo perderte a ti también…"

"Estoy bien, Stanley… solo, ¡argh!" – Intentó respirar normalmente, pero el dolor en su abdomen no lo dejaba. – "Ese bastardo de Caos… me atravesó el costado con las garras de acero… por poco y no la cuento…" - Dijo eso y se arrepintió al instante… Stan estaba llorando, ocultando su rostro entre las sabanas que caían desde la orilla de la cama. No quería ver a su amigo en aquella situación… pero tampoco iba a mentirle-

"¡No se que hacer, Kenny!... quiero ir por Kyle, pero con lo que ha pasado dentro de la alianza el maldito culón tiene que darme su consentimiento para poder entrar a las Tierras Gélidas… ¡y el bastardo se da el lujo de no contestarme!... ¡y después tu!... no es justo… yo no… no me merezco esto… amo a Wendy… pero si por eso pierdo a mis amigos… ¡no puedo dejarla, Kenny!, ¡realmente la amo!"

El rubio miró comprensivamente a su amigo. Conocía el sentimiento… tener a la persona que quieres, sacrificando lo que eres en el proceso… era duro… pero… valía la pena, ¿no?

"¡Mírame nada más!" – Stan alzó el rostro y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. – "Quejándome de la vida… y tu que… deberías darme un puñetazo…"

"Lo haré… pero cuando acabe esto…" - El rubio le dio una sonrisa honesta. No podía creer que la guerra civil estuviera por desatarse… pero era inevitable. – "Si tan solo consiguiera… matarlo…"

"¿A Caos?"

"Si… ese bastardo… ni siquiera mis fuentes saben…"

"Mercenarios…" - Susurró Stan al escuchar la palabra "fuentes". Recordaba el origen de su amigo y sentía pena por ello.

"Si… pero ya no somos mercenarios, Stan… ahora servimos al reino de Marsh, ¿recuerdas?" – Kenny podía llegar a ser serio si se lo proponía, incluso, transmitir confianza. – "Y me quedaré aquí hasta que me corras" – Ambos sonrieron – "O hasta que Butters me deje…"

Ese nombre… Stan lo había olvidado por completo… en todo aquello, quien mas sufriría, sin dudas sería Butters. No sabia de la doble personalidad de Kenny y normalmente le eran ocultas sus "escapadas" con pretextos sobre amoríos y noches de juegos. Se suponía que lo mantenía medianamente alejado de la verdad, a costa de la reputación del rubio… que, para ser honestos, no era precisamente un "santo". Pero había algo importante que contarle al rubio.

"¡Butters, Kenny!"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" – En cuanto escuchó la manera tan alarmada en la que el moreno se refirió a su novio, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Incluso olvidó el dolor por unos instantes. – "¿Le hicieron daño el día de la estampida?"

"No, no es nada grave hacia el… es solo que… la mañana en que llegaste herido y te trajimos al doctor… no pudimos evitar que te viera así…"

"¿Me estas jodiendo?"

"No… yo ¡LO SIENTO!... pero… podríamos decirle que se debe a la confusión, que te hirieron entre todos los escándalos y la confusión…" - El rubio suspiró cansado. No quería mentirle a Butters, ¡respecto a una mentira!... pero no había opción… pero, en todo caso…

"Esta bien… le diremos eso… pero, ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?, creía que el pensaba… bueno, queme había ido a una taberna o algo así…"

"No lo sé… supongo que cree que… si te ve, podría comenzar a llorar y hacerte sentir culpable o algo así… ya sabes como es Butters, es muy noble, pero también débil…"

Kenny asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer de lleno en la cama una vez más. Se acercaba el momento en que tendría que contarle a su prometido acerca de lord Mysterion… al menos esperaba que fuera después de matar a Caos, para que , por fin, pudiera tener una vida placentera al lado de su amado.

En las habitaciones del príncipe Stotch, el sollozo no bajaba su volumen. Incluso había corrido a todas sus damas de compañía, a sus padres… solo quería morir en aquel momento… su pecho clamaba su propia sangre y su corazón se volvía añicos. No podía respirar bien y varias veces ya se había atragantado entre lágrimas y gritos ahogados de desesperación.

Se puso de pie como pudo y se acercó a su escritorio, donde sus brillantes ojos azules* le permitieron buscar un pergamino. Como pudo, reuniendo toda la cordura que le quedaba, comenzó a escribir, o a intentar hacerlo, una nota. La mano no ayudaba, los temblores podían llegar a catalogarse como convulsiones, el dolor de cabeza le nublaba la razón, pero al final, pudo hacer una nota casi legible. Tomó una kunai que Cartman le había dado, otro artefacto de los mercenarios, pero que al encajarla en un pergamino, lo volvía en una versión antigua de un chat, donde el mensaje escrito en el pergamino, aparecía en los demás pergaminos conectados, mediante un hechizo a otra kunai, haciendo que una carta que hubiera tardado días, si acaso meses, llegara en segundos a sus destinatarios. Las otras kunai conectadas le pertenecían, una a Cartman, la otra a Tucker.

En la tienda donde se recuperaba Cartman, recostado junto al pergamino que de pronto comenzó a sobrescribirse solo… en el castillo del emperador, donde Craig servía a su soberano el té de la mañana y de pronto el kunai que yacía con un papel atravesado, comenzó a escribir un mensaje que, disimuladamente y a espaldas del rubio tembloroso, leyó…

Ambos con un rostro que reflejaba confusión y un desconcierto temible… leyeron y releyeron las palabras, como si en eso se les fuera la vida…

…"_Kenny es lord Mysterion"…_

Cartman no podía creerlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo hubiese creído…  
>Craig parpadeó unos segundos y volvió a guardar el pergamino en su gabardina azul. Sirvió el café en la taza temblorosa de Tweek y se inclinó frente a él. Tweek sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, Craig le pediría permiso para "hacer que algo se fuera".<p>

"Su alteza… debo ir al reino de Marsh… ha aparecido un nuevo nombre en la lista."

Tweek suspiró cansado. Un sorbo pequeño de aquella bebida y una simple respuesta.

"Haz-lo… NGH, Craig…"

El moreno se puso de pie y dio media vuelta antes de partir del lugar. Caminado a grandes zancadas a través de los silenciosos pasillos de ese castillo. No podía evitar sentir repulsión por lo que acababa de leer… pero eso solo volvía mas molestas las cosas

"Estúpido McCormick…" - Envainó la espada y mandó a ensillar a su caballo para partir lo antes posible.

Y así eran las cosas… Kenny era un estúpido… su estúpido hermano menor…

_Tabi__**:**_** Esas calcetas que vemos en los japoneses, las que separan el dedo gordo del resto… de peluche deben lucir realmente tiernas, ¿no?  
><strong>_Jūnihitoe__**:**_** Creo que lo describí bastante bien dentro del Fic, pero por si les queda duda, eran esos kimonos que usaban solo las mujeres importantes en Japón. SI quieren un ejemplo mas claro, o lo buscan en wikipedia XD o si vieron Inuyasha… pues, el que usa su mamá es un claro ejemplo.  
><strong>_Ojos Azules_**: Jajajajaja, ya se, ya se, deben estar con cara de WTF?, ¿Por qué tendríamos dudas respecto a eso?... pues verán… en el capitulo en que una gallina le saca los ojos a Kenny, se puede ver que el color de sus ojos ¡es AZUL, no verde!, como siempre escriben en los Fic. No se si solo yo lo había notado… pero así es… entonces, cuando lees un BUNNY, Siempre ponen a Kenny de ojos verde y a Butters de ojos azules… PERO DEBERIA SER AL REVES O EN TODO CASO, AMBOS DE OJOS AZULES. Pero como no pienso ponerme a corregir miles de millones de Fic y fanarts, entonces me uno a ustedes. (Pero, REPITO, no son verdes) **

**Estoy que no me lo creo… terminé el capitulo en dos días (de hecho, la flojera impide que los suba la misma fecha en que los termino XD). No se si les guste este capitulo, ya que no tuvo romance entre nadie… pero si mucha información. XD  
>¿Qué puedo decirles? Me complace escribir, MUCHO… pero como la costumbre me llega de personajes originales, esto de escribir bajo una personalidad establecida para cada uno, como que me corta la inspiración, ¡pero cero fallas!, seguiré como hasta ahora y pues, ya irán viendo como desenvuelvo al resto de las parejas. ¿Ya aparecerán nuevos personajes?, la verdad, veo las cosas muy difíciles para manejar mas de 4 personajes por capitulo (es un relajo, imagínense que tratan de inventar una conversación entre 8 tipos con distintas personalidades definidas sin que parezca que están todos tiesos frente a una mesa XD) y considerando que esto recién arranca, les pido disculpas, pero antes tengo que solucionar los conflictos que ya cree XD<br>Acerca de este capitulo… lo hice en dos partes, espero y no se note mucho… mas que nada, lo hice pensando dos ideas principales: Kyle recuperando su autoestima perdida, Tweek nervioso por Cartman… después surgió algo de Kenny y pues.. Así quedó… ¡ESPEREN!, ¿DESDE CUANDO HABLO TANTO SOBRE EL Fic! ¡Disculpen! mejor paso contestar reviews.**

**Acá dejo el dibujo que debo a **_GYY_** por ser el primer comentario del capitulo 2. Como este es el cuarto capitulo y llevo dos dibujos, pensé: ¿Qué ando contando mal?, ¡claro que no conté el primero!... ¡rayos! XD así que en este capitulo, daré dos dibujos, este y el segundo para **_VicPin_**, que es un CREEK (realmente no se si te guste esta pareja, pero debido al capitulo, supe que debía ser de ellos) espero y no creas que es feo… lo hago con cariño Tweekesco).**

**Para GYY:**  
><strong>http**:**/subefotos.**com**/**ver**/**?bd2fa469e3c**44aa825587f311ebce7ceo**.j**pg**

**Para VicPin:**  
><strong>http**:****/subefotos.**com**/**ver**/**?d6425e4286e**16824ef10f515e5aa240ao**.j**jpg**

**No Olviden quitar los (**). No quedaron tan bien como hubiera querido, pero consideren que los hacia en medio de clase esperando que no me descubrieran XD (si… a mi edad, aun hago esas cosas ¬¬U|||)**

VicPin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el tercer capitulo. Creo que por fin las cosas toman un rumbo mas claro y espero y se diviertan leyendo tanto como me divertí escribiéndolo. Este cuarto capitulo fue especialmente lindo porque es, creo yo, el que contiene todas las ideas originales sin cortes o resúmenes. Es el más apegado a mi primera idea del Fic. Y no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, buscaré ir subiendo mas y más rápido, para que no se queden con la sensación de que "se pierde el hilo de la historia" entre esperas.**

symphknot**:**** Gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia!. Yo también suspiraba mientras releía para checar ortografía XD, la verdad es que se me da pésimo describir momentos románticos, aunque lo duden XD Respecto a Wendy… no quiero que se encasille en ser "buena" o "mala", yo creo que no existen las personas puramente buenas o malas, solo se comportan respecto a la situación en la que se encuentran y pues Wendy… el hombre que ama a su prometido vive con el y pasa todo el día a su lado… hasta yo me enfadaría… Que bueno que te gustó el dibujo y espera por el lemon, que esto va a ponerse bueno XD (lemon para cada pareja, imagínate! XD) y pues… Respecto a lo de las historias originales, ten por seguro que me encantaría leer alguna de las tuyas y si lo quieres, puedo ayudarte a editarla o lo que sea (yo corrijo textos, por eso lo digo, no pienses mal XD) y de mis historias... por ahora estoy haciendo un sitio web (algo simple) donde subir mis textos desde Word sin tener que cambiar el formato (ya sabrán, mis traumas con el formato XD) y encontré la pagina perfecta, así que, en cuanto la termine, ten por seguro que serás de los primeros contactos en internet que podrán verla. ¡Espero tu critica!. **

Sakuya**: Dejare claro esto desde el principio… no odio a Wendy… ODIO EL STYLE! Jajajajaja, te lo juro… pero contra Wendy no tengo nada (si Cartman fue capaz de amarla, yo también XD) lo mismo con Stan, de hecho, acepto que es el único personaje coherente de la serie… ¿Habrá Craig ukeado?, SIP… ¿habrá TokenxClyde? ¡CLARO QUE SI!, solo te pido un poco de paciencia… porque aun falta un poquito para llegar a todo eso… y yo también disfruto de un Tweek que no es ingenuo (porque en la serie nunca aparece Tweek como un Butters, de hecho, el tiene iniciativa y es muy listo).**

FeliciaVongola**: Razones para odiar el STYLE, By Roglia15: Es aburrido, es predecible, es simplón, no crea situaciones interesantes más allá del "como declararse", hace a Kyle un uke con iniciativa uke XD y a Stan un seme con iniciativa uke… ¿me explico? XD jajajajaja, la verdad no se que ven en esa pareja, pero RESPETO TODA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS, Fic Y GUSTOS QUE DE TODO ES BUENO UN POCO. Admito haber leído varios STYLE, de hecho, uno que se llamaba… no recuerdo bien… pero incluía CREEK, se trataba de la transición de Stan a gay por Kyle XD, esta en SLASHHEAVEN, me gustó mucho XD, pero hasta ahí… y respecto a tu idea de lo nazi y lo judío XD, tuve la MARAVILLOSA oportunidad de leer un doujinshi (ASÍ ES, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DOUJINSHI!) que tenia esta trama exactamente, era la parodia del "Pianista, la película" en versión South Park y te juro que estaba DEMOLEDOR!, fue fantástico… desafortunadamente desapareció el link y el usuario (coreano) que me lo había pasado, fue hackeado en sus cuentas y no lo pudo recuperar…  
>Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto que actualizaré pronto.<strong>

ariam18:** ¡Bienvenida al Club de "¿No tiene vida o porque escribe así?" By Roglia15!, jajajajaja, es broma, es broma… la verdad, si, no tengo vida, pero agradezco que te tomes tiempo para leer el Fic (llorando de felicidad XD). Y por supuesto que actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Sin dudas, por el resumen tan chafa que di, daba la impresión de una típica historia tipo Barbie… pero esto es aun mas sombrío (revelándote un spoiler, a temor de que el resto lo lea XD) planeo la muerte de alguien… pero no diré quien hasta que ustedes mismos lo lean XD (¡lo siento! pero así son las ****cosas)**

gabiiii981**: Yo amo el CREEK! Así que puedes acostumbrarte a una dosis diaria de CREEK en mis Fic. Me alegra que te gustara la escena entre ese par tan irregular (batallé un buen, pero hay la llevo) y la recompensa es ver que no la consideraron chafa, que te juro que lo es XD  
>Si te gustaría ver el dibujo pintado, ¡SE BUSCAN AYUDANTES! Porque los míos me dejaron tirad en medio proyecto (apoyamos a un circulo japonés de doujinshi y de pronto todos huyeron dejándome con todo el trabajo…). Eso, sumado a que la pintada no se me da XD, si tu quisieras (o alguien de por aquí) hacerme el favor de pintarlo, SERIA ESTUPENDO… solo les pido una cosa… el kimono debe ser anaranjado y el obi verde, ya saben… para que SEA Kyle…<strong>

YenY**: Gracias y mil gracias por tu comentario. Ciertamente, me gustaría dedicarme a esto mas profesionalmente… pero hay un leve problemita por ahí de salud y pues, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sentad, así que, seré feliz con sus comentarios y ya XD. Y prepárate para lo que viene, porque Craig tiene un buen de aventuras que vivir antes de poder decir "y vivimos felices para siempre", como ya había adelantado, va a haber STAIG (así es… ENFERMIZO) pero ya verán como me las ingenio para que piensen: "¡QUE RAYOS!, LUCE TAN NATURAL!", sin dejar de amar a Tweek en el proceso y con una pizca de compasión hacia Stan. Sigue pendiente… y de nuevo mil gracias.**

Ringuu**: Gracias por ponerte al día! Pareció mucho a quienes se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario n_n… respecto a todo esto, puedes tranquilizarte, ya que, a partir de este punto, pienso manejar varias parejas por capitulo… a menos que sean FLASHBACK… entonces si, pura concentración… pero aun falta para eso, creo yo XD Tal parece que Mysterion y Caos van a tomar mas protagonismo, lo que me gusta pero a la vez me presiona… pero daré lo mejor… y por supuesto, seguiré respondiendo reviews **

**Creo que contesté todos los reviews (cansancio de dedos XD) en 10 minutos… así que paso a recostarme. Mil gracias a todos los que leen el Fic (aun lo que no dejan comentario, esta bien, solo disfrútenlo) y no olviden que primer comentario, primer dibujo (y en caso de ser el primer comentario, pueden decirme lo que quieren que haga, TAMPOCO SE EXCEDAN XD porque no soy dibujante profesional jajajajaja, pero si pueden, pidan una escena en concreto o si quieren que yo lo invente, pues díganme mínimo la pareja, okas? XD)**

**Cuídense, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **

By: Roglia15


	5. Reencuentro

Una Oportunidad

Capitulo V.- "Reencuentro"

**Hola a todos… de nuevo…  
>Este Fic esta tomando caminos intensos… creo… así que debo avanzar más rápido de lo que creía, no actualizar, nótese la palabra "avanzar". Se que había prometido no involucrar otras parejas antes de aclarar todos los temas respecto al CREEK, BUNNY Y CARTYLE… pero no puedo esperar a que vean la MEGA REUNION UKE que planeo para otros capítulos adelante. En fin… lo mismo de siempre, mucho relajo con el formato y por supuesto, agradezco sus comentarios que tanto ayudan a combatir la flojera de dejar pendiente la próxima subida XD<br>Particularmente, este capitulo es muy especial, porque contiene un FLASHBACK que deja claros muchos puntos… pero que también crea nuevas cuestiones… espero que no se confundan mucho con mis POV baratos XD ¡y no se confíen!, este no es el FLASHBACK que vengo planeando… ese si será EXTENSO….  
>Sin más, disfruten del capítulo. <strong>

Un joven rubio de aspecto inglés, caminaba casi "flotando" a través de la neblina negra que reinaba en aquel lugar. Era un castillo gobernado por tinieblas y azotado por el frio de la luz lunar. La noche perpetua yacía sobre ellos todo el año, criaturas inimaginables, de abominable presencia y temida apariencia lo rodeaban. Golems, grifos, dinosaurios que se creían extintos, serpientes que median aun más que una ballena, aves carroñeras y toda clase de arpías. Todo un "infierno terrenal" colocado en el único lugar a donde no se podía llegar.

El pequeño rubio abrió sus ojos grisáceos de par en par y ahogó un leve gritito. No podía creer lo que sus leía. En aquel pergamino, regalo de otro rubio, yacían palabras que no podía, ni quería, asimilar…

…_Kenneth McCormick es lord Mysterion, Craig va al reino de Marsh por él…_

Sus ojos se vieron inundados por amargas lágrimas y corrió, siendo perseguido por aquellas criaturas, hasta el salón más lúgubre del castillo. Dentro de él, apenas visible gracias a la penumbra, lo que parecía la silueta curvada de un hombre de piel blanca total, ojos rojos y cabello tan negro como la neblina que lo rodeaba. Este vió entrar al joven de aspecto débil en semejante estado y abrió sus largos brazos para que se dejara caer en ellos.

¿Quién te ha hecho sufrir? – Una voz grave y baja sonó en todo el salón. Las criaturas, que habían seguido al pequeño hasta el lugar, sollozaron y se lamentaron por encontrarse en semejante amenaza por parte de su amo. Si alguna de ellas había propiciado semejante cambio de ánimo en el menor, lo pagaría con una vida eterna de sufrimiento en el mismísimo infierno.

¡Pobre Butters!, ¡mira esto! – Apenas y tuvo tiempo de hablarle, antes de mostrar directamente contra su rostro, el pergamino maldito. El mayor lo leyó velozmente y suspiró cansado. No había nada que pudiera hacer, ¿cierto? – Seguro que morirá de dolor…

¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, Phip?

¡Es que yo…! – El rubio rompió en llanto y abrazó fuertemente la cintura del mayor. Se recostó en su regazo y se deshizo en dolor. El otro no soportaba verlo así… era su "consentido", nadie debería tener el poder de hacerlo sentir mal. - ¡Damien!, ¿que podemos hacer?, ¿no podrías tu hablar con Craig?

No creo que escuche… es un mercenario… son los únicos que no temen al infierno…

¡Entonces llévame con Tweek!

El Kan lo observó seriamente. No aprobaba la amistad del joven con ninguna otra persona, pero de alguna forma, había sabido perdonar el "cariño" que le profesaba al otro rubio de aspecto similar. En todo caso, si ya había aceptado a Butters, Tweek y Clyde en el mundo del menor… dejar que se vieran no le haría ningún mal… ¿cierto?  
>Dejar su reino justo cuando estaba por desatarse la guerra más grande dentro de la alianza, que jamás hubiera pasado… No podía evitar recordar las palabras del castaño cuando había llegado a conocerlo… <em><strong>Eric Cartman<strong>_… su nombre en el libro de las almas estaba marcado con una tinta distinta a la del resto de los hombres… junto a el… el nombre de la persona por la que se estaba llevando acabo esa pelea… el único culpable, el destructor de la alianza… un demonio que había escapado a su padre tiempo atrás y que en ese entonces, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para siquiera poder enfrentarlo…

Partiremos en la mañana… veremos a _**Tweek Tweak**_…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Una joven de cabellos oscuros, con una enorme rama de palmera y con una falda apenas "visible", daba tranquilidad y ambiente a un salón construido en oro con preciosas jemas y rubís rodeándolo. En el centro de la estancia, recostado placenteramente con un tazón lleno de uvas jugosas y variadas, recibiendo masajes en la espalda de un joven de lo más atractivo, un castaño yacía recostado en una enorme pila de cojines. No podía creer lo que sus ojos leían en el pergamino de su esposo.

¡Token, vayan y búsquenlo! - Indicó a su harem y enseguida salieron disparados todos los apuestos jóvenes que lo rodeaban.

El castaño leía y releía aquella oración tan mortífera, palabras que jamás deberían ser pronunciadas. Aquello lo cambiaba todo… hacia que los planes se fueran al diablo… ¿Eric Cartman lo sabía?, ¿Y el Kan?, ¿Qué iban a hacer exactamente?  
>Estaba tan sumergido en sus propias dudas, que ni siquiera sintió la llegada aparatosa de su esposo, el sultán.<p>

¿Qué sucede, Clyde?, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

¡Mira esto, Token! – Entregó al moreno el pergamino. Este abrió los ojos como las enormes charolas de manjares que rodeaban a su amante. - ¿Qué crees que Craig haga?

Lo va a matar, seguro…

¿¡Pero y Stotch!... ¿y Eric Cartman?

Cálmate, pequeño chocolate… tenemos que ir donde Tweek… esto, sin dudas, es un llamado del emperador… empaca todo, partiremos esta misma tarde…

Token… - El castaño vestía preciosas telas delgadas con una caída que marcaba sus caderas, ligas de seda y un velo que curia parte de sus hombros y caía hasta su cintura. No podía evitar volver loco a su esposo, vestido tan atractivamente… pero en ese momento ambos se olvidaron de todo y enfocaron sus mentes en una misma pregunta…

_¿Es esto parte de los planes de Tweak?_

De cualquier forma… el nombre de Tweek Tweak representaba el final del tiempo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El pergamino que conectaba a Tweek con Eric estaba activado en ese preciso momento, no era igual al que poseía el resto, más bien era uno que trasladaba imágenes de un pergamino a otro. El zar había puesto al tanto a su rubio amigo de lo que Craig había hecho durante su encuentro en la colina de las fronteras. Con cierta tensión en el aire, ninguno de los dos reconocía el tema referente a Kenny y lo evadían de todas las formas, hasta que los temas relevantes se habían acabado y Tweek decidió abordar el único que quedaba en su lista de intereses.

De-deberías traer a… NGH… a Kyle… quisiera con-conocerlo…

Estoy dejando que se acostumbre a la vida en la Corte… te lo enviaré en cuanto esté listo… mientras tanto y GRACIAS A TU NOVIO, EL MARICA DE CRAIG… tengo que descansar en esta pocilga de tienda que tengo en las fronteras, si no quiero que el judío me vea herido… seguro que arma un escándalo. – Tweek escuchó ese último comentario y soltó una risita divertida. No podía creer que su "hermano" se estuviera mostrando tan atento hacia alguien que no fuera él… era… "romántico"…

Tráelo pronto, por favor… Theodore… - Aquel nombre tan especial que el rubio tenia hacia él, lo hacia sentir apreciado de la misma forma en la que se siente tener una familia. Tantos recuerdos, dolorosos en su mayoría, abordaban su mente como una dura época grabada, que intentaba eliminar… - Sin Craig en el Imperio me siento muy, GAH… me… siento solo… a veces me pregunto… ¡no, no puedo ceder!, ¡JESUSCRISTO!

¿"Me pregunto", que? – Eric invitó al rubio a continuar, pero al instante, la comunicación desapareció… seguramente había sido demasiada presión aceptarlo… porque el también se lo preguntaba…

… _¿Realmente vale la pena?..._

**POV CRAIG TUCKER.**

_Con el tiempo, quise borrar muchas cosas… la mayoría, recuerdos que hoy en día tengo reprimidos, por suerte… otros momentos, en cambio, se pierden en contra de mi voluntad… aunque quizás sea mejor así…_

_Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, soy el hijo mayor del líder de los Mercenarios. Conozco la historia de mi pueblo a la perfección, nacimos de un grupo de rebeldes que escaparon del antiguo Imperio, hogar de la actual alianza de South Park. Durante generaciones, mis ancestros buscaron destruir el territorio que ahora pertenece al Imperio de los Tweak… pero parece ser que el mismo emperador esta llevando a su pueblo a la desgracia… tampoco es que me interesase en lo absoluto… solo hacia mi trabajo más tranquilo…_

…_¿De mi infancia?... muy poco recuerdo… esos son los recuerdos mas bloqueados de mi mente… en mi pueblo se entrega a los niños a hombres mayores para que los "impulsen" a convertirse en asesinos sin alma ni remordimientos… en mi caso, no fue la excepción…  
>Recuerdo muy poco del tipo que se encargó de cuidarme… un conocido de mi padre, creo… pasaba todas las noches acariciándome de una forma que me da asco recordar… me forzaba a "agradarle" y encima, "agradarle" a sus amigos, conocidos o cualquier imbécil que se le ocurriera llevar a la tienda donde vivíamos… imágenes borrosas de un yo jadeante y lloroso vuelven a mi cabeza cada vez que intento aclarar esos momentos de mi infancia… lo único que tengo claro es que, cuando cumplí 11 años, lo maté… fue extraño… mi padre solía decir que, una vez que matas a un hombre, solo queda el camino de la sangre… supuse que estaba en lo correcto…<em>

…_Pero un día todo cambió… En la celebración de mi cumpleaños número 19, un ataque sorpresivo interno se llevó a cabo. Varios de nuestros hombres nos atacaron a traición. En ese entonces, yo ya contaba con el reconocimiento "oficial" en toda la alianza y los pueblos forasteros, como un asesino de temer… pero en ese lugar se encontraba la única persona que me importaba… mi madre… El resultado fue catastrófico… creo… eso también se fue perdiendo, conforme se crearon otras memorias… Mi madre resultó herida de muerte y terminó por desangrarse entre mis manos… mi padre, no lo sé… creo que lo decapitaron… como pude, tomé la vida de cada uno de los traidores y, a cambio de su "libertad", los obligué a decir el nombre su nuevo líder...obviamente los maté después de hacerlos hablar… Escuché aquellas dos palabras, reuní a mis hombres y comencé el plan que mas me ha costado en la vida… el nombre, era Richard Tweak y el plan era destruir el Imperio… _

_Vagando a través de la alianza, de un lugar a otro, conocí al sultán de las tierras calurosas, donde conseguí el favor del esposo de ese hombre…llegué al lugar más cercano a lo que parece un infierno, solo para toparme con la imagen de un yo del futuro que no deseo volver a ver… finalmente, conseguí suficientes influencias y, a base de chantajes, me introduje en la corte del mismísimo emperador… fue donde todo comenzó a retorcerse…_

¿Has oído hablar del bastardo? – _Un hombre de aspecto mayor era, entre todos los cortesanos, el mas vil y bajo de los ayudantes del rey. De alguna forma que no logro comprender del todo, me gané su confianza muy fácilmente. Supongo que presentía que éramos iguales… no estaba errado… - _

No, señor… ¿es el heredero del emperador?

¡Te equivocas!, ¿Qué va a ser?... si lo odia más que a ningún otro… es un mocoso de tu edad, creo yo… es similar a un enfermo, Richard se avergüenza de él, es la deshonra de la familia Tweak… lo tiene viviendo a las afueras del Imperio, en las Tierras Gélidas…

_Sin darse cuenta, el viejo me daba la información más vital respecto a mi venganza. No deseaba tomar la simple vida de aquel sujeto, amarrada a la corrupción y el descaro… solo deseaba acabar con todo lo que fuera importante para su pueblo… así como el me quitó lo que era importante en el mío…_

_Pasé al menos 4 meses en su corte, moviéndome entre las personas más importantes de un reino que cada día se acercaba más a su propia perdición. El emperador era un ser despreciable. Solían decir que había enloquecido después de la muerte de su primera esposa, la emperatriz, en el parto de su único hijo legitimo, pero que había desterrado y quitado del árbol familiar a ese individuo a causa de su debilidad. Mi misión inmediata era dar muerte a ese sujeto para que se desatara la guerra civil dentro del imperio… Richard Tweak iba a morir pronto a causa de una enfermedad que lo hacia soltar alaridos y gritos de desesperación… ya nada podía hacerle a el para empeorar su condición… pero su hijo era un tema aparte…_

_Hice que mis hombres consiguieran dar con su paradero e indiqué "sabiamente" a las cabezas del Senado que buscaran a otro familiar próximo para tomar el poder, cosa que enloquecía, si es posible, aun más al emperador. La reacción al ver al sujeto que se suponía era su único hijo legítimo, estaba, por mucho, lejos de ser la que esperaba._

_Recuerdo la noche en la que lo trajimos en un carruaje desde el pueblo en el que había vivido… el sabia quien era, por lo que imaginé a una persona orgullosa y demás déspota… no iba a dignarme a dirigirle la palabra, por lo que fui yo quien condujo esa noche, solo para mantenerme apartado de su pretenciosa presencia. Al llegar al palacio imperial, se le hizo saber al emperador que su hijo había llegado, un rubio de ojos verdes que no dejaba de temblar, creía yo que por el cambio de clima, se sostenía los cabellos de una manera extraña y miraba en todas direcciones, como si aquello fuera completamente ajeno a su conocimiento… "perfecta actuación" pensé…  
>Abrimos la entrada al salón principal y ahí encontramos al emperador, vuelto una fiera por la decisión, sin su consentimiento previo, de llevar al "bastardo" al palacio. Por un instante creí que tendría que utilizar mis habilidades como mercenario para escapar de su seguro ataque… pero su reacción sorprendió a todos los que ahí estábamos…<em>

_El rubio lo miró apenas unos segundos y lo reconoció como su padre… corrió a abrazarlo y ocultó su rostro lloroso en su pecho… realmente era enano… el emperador lo observó consternado, solo instantes, esperando a que hiciera algo más que aquella, obviamente hipócrita, creía yo, demostración de afecto… pero una vez que se creó un pequeño espacio entre ambos, separándose del agarre del menor… el emperador alzó la mano y le dio la bofetada más fuerte que jamás haya visto en mi vida… y eso que he visto muchas cosas… el rubio comenzó a sollozar y gemir de dolor cuando el emperador continuo su castigo con patadas y empujones para impedir que se pusiera de pie…_

…_¿No era su hijo acaso?... ¡Pero que hijo de puta!..._

_Como pudimos se lo quitamos de encima y mientras vociferaba y gritaba maldiciones inexplicables, tomamos al joven bastardo y lo llevamos a la que sería su nueva prisión… _

_En realidad, el tipo cooperaba mucho… no salía de su habitación, no mandaba a nadie y no hablaba en lo absoluto… lo único que hacia todo el día era beber el café familiar y escribir cartas a un aparente "amigo" que tenia en las Tierras Gélidas… pero de soberano no tenia nada… temblaba como un condenado a muerte y gemía aun y cuando no sufría en lo absoluto. Me causó "curiosidad", un sentimiento completamente ajeno a mi pueblo… por lo que comencé a acercármele…_

_Era muy inteligente, contrario a lo que el resto de los cortesanos pensaba… se sabía expresar, incluso y cuando moría de los nervios por contrariar a los demás…pero sobre todos los aspectos… era realmente fuerte…  
>Constantes humillaciones de todo tipo le eran propiciadas en la Corte entera… ni siquiera parecía que lo vieran como su futuro soberano… los hombres le hacían notar su debilidad física todo el tiempo, constantemente lo empujaban, lo hacían a un lado, cuando salían a cazar, de antemano le dejaban claro que no era bienvenido a sus actividades… las mujeres no eran mejores… se reían de el, hablaban públicamente respecto a los problemas que tenia para mantenerse firme tan solo unos instantes… aunque lloraba oculto en sus habitaciones, lo hacían lucir como una niña enfermiza… pero solo yo sabia como era realmente… y fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas… por esa pequeña parte de: "…solo yo…"<em>

_Me mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo, pensando, preguntando… incluso indagando… el porque no era a nadie mas a quien le mostraba ese "verdadero ser"… esa forma tan maravillosa de ser… ¿"maravillosa"?... cuando me descubrí pensando eso, me supe perdido… y es que eso era todo lo que podía pensar de el… que era maravilloso… Aunque no sabia hacer nada mas aparte de ese amargo café… su carácter, yo estaba seguro, era perfecto para ser un rey… era justo, inteligente, sabio, a pesar de su corta edad, sereno, aunque interiormente…_

… _Pero sobre todo… yo era lo más importante para él…_

¿Qué te pareció esta vez? – _Pregunté con la vista agachada… jamás me había manifestado de esa forma frente a nadie… pero frente a él me era inevitable… le había preparado la tercer taza de café del día… la vigésima taza de café hecha por mi mismo… en toda mi vida…_

…Mmm… mucho mejor… - _Respondió tranquilamente, olfateando el humo casi invisible que brotaba del liquido. No me gustaba que me mintiera… al principio, cuando hice las primeras cuatro tazas, no noté nada raro en sus constantes reacciones sombrías después de tomarlas… Después, cuando hice la quinta taza, procuré darle un sorbo antes, sin que él lo notara… ¡SABIA HORRIBLE, ERA UN BREVAJE ASQUEROSO!... creía que me había equivocado, que sin dudas me lo regresaría… pero su reacción fue igual al resto… entonces me sentí ofendido por su hipocresía… pero con el paso de los días… vine a descubrir la verdadera razón…_

¿Por qué dices eso?... ¡a ver, déjame probarlo! _– Me lancé sobre el y, dando un gritito, se apartó de mi camino… no era ni veloz ni ágil… así que lo tomé por los hombros y lo obligué a verme al rostro… ¿Quién se creía que era?, ¿se sentía tan superior como para sentir lastima por mi?, ¡ERA UNA ESTUPIDA TAZA DE CAFÉ!_

¡NO, GAH NO PUEDES BEBERLO, ES MÍO! – _Lo protegió con sus pequeñas manitas, pero si ni siquiera un hombre entrenado para hacerlo, podía detenerme… mucho menos alguien como él…_

¡Dámelo, Tweek!… - _Nos acercamos, aun en plena "pelea" hasta el balcón de su habitación, su única fuente de luz en aquel calabozo… lo empujé lo suficiente como para arrebatarle la taza y beber el contenido. Me miró, mientras lo hacia, con un leve reproche en su mirada… después, resignación…_ - ¡TE LO DIJE, SABE HORRIBLE!, ¿Por qué rayos no lo tiraste?... ¿Por qué no le ordenaste a alguien mas que lo hiciera? – _Esperaba cualquier respuesta de su parte… ¡cualquiera!... menos la que me dio…_

Es porque TU-u lo haces, Cra-aig… por eso… NGH… no importa… no importa… si sabe mal… será preciado para mi… porque tu… ¡JESUSCRISTO, NO SE QUE DIGO! – _Volvió a arrebatarme la taza de las manos y se terminó el café el solo. Me dio la espalda y el resto de la tarde me ignoró… me imagino que se sentía apenado…_

_No supe porque… pero me sentí sumamente culpable… y desde entonces, pensaba en él aun mas seguido que antes… casi sin darme cuenta, me había vuelto en su compañero de celda… cuando no estaba indagando en mi propio beneficio, estaba asiéndole compañía, solo para que no se sintiera solo… o eso intentaba creer… Platicamos cada vez mas… parecía no tener ningún sueño, una meta o alguna aspiración… tal y como yo… no le gustaba estar rodeado de un cortejo o de personas, no solo porque eran hipócritas, sino porque le molestaba la compañía de la gente que desconfiaba de él… tal y como yo… No quería la ayuda de los demás, ni su compasión, ni su lastima… ¡tal y como yo!... aquello se volvió en algo así como una adicción… éramos tan parecidos, a nuestra forma… que estar separados ya no era una opción…_

_Con el tiempo, mis hombres comenzaron a perder la paciencia… tampoco era como si los mercenarios fuéramos precisamente "pacientes"… cada día me inundaban con las mismas preguntas molestas… ¿Cuándo mataremos al emperador?, ¿Cuándo se cobrará venganza?, ¿Qué haremos con su bastardo?, ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con el bastardo?... aquella manera de referirse a Tweek me molestaba aun mas que el hecho de que me cuestionaran aun siendo su jefe…  
>Mi respuesta para todo fue: "Estoy en eso…"<em>

_Lejos de sentirme afectado por su presencia, me encantaba estar con él… cada día se volvía mas ameno con aquellas "visitas involuntarias" a la hora del té… bueno, las horas del "café"… conforme avanzaba el tiempo… el emperador moría mas y más lento… el Senado seguía sin un heredero viable y todo parecía apuntara Tweek como el próximo soberano… lo que tenia a los burgueses mas que preocupados… ¿un emperador débil?, peor aun, ¿un emperador débil a bajo la influencia de un mercenario?... claro… ellos no conocían ese pequeño detalle… pero ya apuntaba en mis planes futuros el poseer la corona… ¿Por qué no?... el imperio nos debía mas que eso a mi y a mis hombres…_

_Entonces, después de muchos sucesos desafortunados… el día esperado…  
>El emperador yacía agonizando en su lecho, todos los hombres importantes lo rodeaban, por la misma petición del gobernante, Tweek estaba junto a él… Creí entonces que buscaría reconciliarse con su hijo… quizás, en sus últimos minutos, deseaba hacer las pases con su pasado… Por parte de Tweek, no había problema que solucionar…sería incapaz de hacer algo, era guardar rencor… para él, toda ofensa dicha o hecha por su padre, se borraba instantáneamente después de ser cometida… envidiaba a ese sujeto por tener a un hijo tan considerado, yo ni siquiera había llorado la muerte de mi padre… pero de nuevo me había equivocado respecto a él…<em>

¡Tienes que decidir ahora, Richard…! ¡No puedes dejar al Imperio sumergido en una guerra civil!_ – La cabeza del senado, un hombre viejo y avaro, sostenía la mano del emperador, mientras este buscaba en todas direcciones el rostro del rubio. Una vez que lo encontró, sonrió malévolamente y después, para asombro de todos, incluso el mío, me miró con cierta chispa en los ojos…_

No… no… no dejaré el trono a otro… que no sea Tweek… el… el… es tan débil… que… los llevará a la rui-uina… y… y… lo ayudará… ese… ese_ – Alzó la mano hasta apuntar en mi dirección - _…ese mercenario…

_¡EL TIPO SUPO TODO EL TIEMPO QUIEN ERA!... el pánico inundó la sala… aun en sus últimos momentos, fue un hijo de puta con Tweek…  
>… Segundos después… murió…<em>

_Pasamos mas de mil problemas solo para conseguir afianzar el amor que nos tenemos ahora… pero la amenaza no se ha vuelto menor, sino todo lo contrario… aumenta en proporción…_

_Eric Cartman ayudó mucho a Tweek… razón por la cual, no puedo matarlo… aunque me encantaría hacerlo… Su plan para deshacer la alianza no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para funcionar… pero mi Tweek le sumó su inteligencia… y algo macabro nació…_

_En estos momentos me dirijo a la entrada del imponente castillo de los Marsh. Nadie debe conocer mis intenciones, aunque será muy obvio lo que suceda después… Kenneth McCormick es mi medio hermano, hijo de mi madre y de un una persona del reino de Marsh… hasta este momento, había considerado perdonarle la vida… pero se ha entrometido directamente en los planes de mi Tweek, sumado a eso, lo que le espera a Stanley podría ser evitado por el, así que mate dos pájaros de un tiro…_

_Muchos tienen que morir antes de crear el mundo perfecto que mi emperador sueña… otros tienen que sufrir… pero si algo es seguro, es que, para destruir la alianza de South Park, la cabeza de esta, Stanley Marsh, debe llorar lagrimas de sangre…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sonaron las campanas de la catedral. Innumerables trompetas y coros sonaron en toda la extensión del camino. El embajador del emperador había decidido visitar las tierras del Sur, hogar de los Marsh.

Frente a su rápido andar, todos los presentes se inclinaban y se quitaban del camino de aquel hombre tan "misterioso" que se habría paso altivamente, frente a todos los cortesanos.  
>Dentro de su oficina, Stanley recibió el aviso de unos de sus hombres… el embajador había llegado… pero aun, por extraño que pareciera, su intención no era hablar con el rey… sino con el príncipe McCormick. Stan ladeó la cabeza unos instantes y se encaminó a su encuentro.<p>

De pie, justo donde las escaleras del salón principal terminaban, el moreno de penetrantes ojos negros escuchó las puertas abrirse y pudo distinguir la figura del líder de la alianza entrado seguido de su sequito.

Buenas tardes, señor Tucker… - Stan se detuvo de frente a él otro moreno. Pasó su mirada azul de arriba abajo hacia ese hombre. Lucia muy distinto a la descripción "salvaje" que normalmente hacia referencia a los mercenarios. – Es un honor recibirlo en mi pueblo… pero, ¿a que debemos su visita?

Saludos cordiales, su majestad… he venido en nombre del emperador mismo, su alteza, Tweek Tweak, quien se encuentra sumamente preocupado por el estado de salud del príncipe McCormick… - Se inclino frente al ojiazul y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Stan se sintió nervioso por esos segundos… - Nuestro emperador escuchó "rumores" respecto a un ataque sorpresivo en el palacio y, por supuesto, también se encuentra preocupado por su salud y la de la futura reina, la Princesa Testaburger…

Stan suspiró aliviado… le había quitado los oscuros ojos de encima… Por otra parte…

¿Cómo es que el emperador conoce tanto acerca de mi reino? – El sequito comenzó a murmurar del camino que tomaba aquella conversación. Sin embargo, Craig no era estúpido, sabía a donde lo llevaba aquella pregunta…

Permítame preguntarle a usted, su majestad… ¿no son, acaso, parte del mismo reino, usted y el emperador, al formar parte de la misma alianza? – Stan lo observó maravillado… no sabia que los mercenarios fueran inteligentes al escoger sus respuestas… seguro que lo había atrapado… Asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces, cualquier hecho que concierne a su reino, concierne al emperador… el lo considera a usted una persona sumamente importante…

¿Lo suficientemente importante como para hacer tratos con Cartman sin mi conocimiento? – Golpe bajo… a ver como reaccionaba Tucker.

Lo suficientemente importante como para enviar al mismo zar a informarlo…

No lo soportaba… aunque no decían abiertamente lo que pensaban, sin dudas sabían lo que buscaban escuchar del otro… pero ese no era el momento…

Entonces, bien… ¿desea pasar a merendar antes de visitar al príncipe McCormick?

Agradezco su amabilidad, su alteza… pero optaré por declinar la oferta… el emperador hico "énfasis" en conocer el estado de príncipe como prioridad… después de ocuparé de mi bienestar…

Siendo así… sígame, por favor...

El rey caminó en dirección de las habitaciones de Kenny. Durante todo el trayecto, Craig hacia un mapa mental de los lugares que atravesaba… seguro iba a necesitarlo después…

Las habitaciones de Kenny, contrario a lo que se pensaría de un príncipe, eran pequeñas, de apenas varios metros de anchura. Al rubio no le gustaba lo ostentoso o llamativo… sin dudas, su sangre se hacia evidente con aquel gesto.  
>Se hizo el aviso correspondiente y se esperó a que el rey atravesara la puerta.<p>

Su majestad, el rey Marsh y el embajador imperial, el señor Craig Tucker… - Un hombre vestido como mozo, golpeó el suelo con un bastón y anunció a los recién llegados antes de que cruzaran la puerta. Kenny, quien estaba descansando en la cama y había escuchado aquello, se dejó caer de lleno en el colchón con la sangre helada… las palabras "_el embajador imperial, el señor Craig Tucker…" _lo habían petrificado… seguro había llegado su fin…

Buenas tardes, Kenny… mira, te presento al embajador del Imperio… su nombre es Craig Tucker…

Los tres solos en la habitación… Craig frente a Kenny… juntos, después de poco más de diez años… en aquella situación… ¡Tenia que salvar a Stanley!

Stan… ¿nos permitirías unos momentos a solas?... – EL nerviosismo se hacia presente en sus palabras… No debía quitarle el ojo de encima a Craig ni por error.

Esta… está bien, Kenny… - El moreno no comprendía la actitud de su amigo… Pasó justo a un lado del otro moreno y lo miró a los ojos por última vez… Craig le sonrió amablemente… "tétrico", pensó Kenny.

¡Stanley! – Lo llamo el rubio una vez mas, antes de abandonar la habitación… ¡estaba mal!... ¡todo estaba mal!... pero si iba a despedirse de su mejor amigo… si nunca lo volvería a ver… entonces lo haría correctamente… - Gracias… por todo…Gracias, Stan…

Kenny… - Aquello lo hizo sentir triste, sin saber porque… se sintió solo…

Finalmente los dejó solos…

Craig esperó hasta escuchar los pasos de Marsh y su sequito alejándose… fueron los segundos mas largos en la vida del rubio…

¿"Gracias por todo"? – La ironía se apoderó de su voz

¿Tu sonriendo? – Y de la voz de Kenny.

Es un gesto de amabilidad… algo que no volverás a ver… desde el principio fuiste un traidor…

¿Eso te molestaba tanto?... corriste detrás de mi, Craig… aquel día… tu corriste intentando alcanzarme…

En ese entonces yo no servía al emperador…

¡Tu no sirves a nadie!... ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?...

Eso… - Tucker desenvainó una espada que llevaba atada a la cintura. Su mirada se volvió fría y calculadora. - …No te lo diré a ti…

Un charco de sangre se formó en aquella habitación… ciertamente…Kenny ya no era inmortal…

**¡PUFF!, no avancé NADA la historia… y me mataran por lo que viene… XD  
>¿Sobre este capitulo?... es el que he hecho mas rápido… Me gusta tener a Kenny cerca de Craig… en todos los CREEK que he leído, siempre ponen a Kenny como el que intenta "toquetear" a Tweek, soportando la ira de Craig en el proceso… por parte de Craig, siempre es Thomas o Clyde… créanme que verán algo mas de estos dos mas adelante… pero ahora no es el momento…<br>Planeaba un CREEK para este capitulo, pero preferí darle paso a otro aspecto que andaba perdido por ahí… así nació el POV barato (no me gustan los POV, mas que nada, porque no me permite narrar las situaciones ampliamente…) Solo como anécdota personal (pueden brincarse estos renglones en itálicas XD) **_**Hace años que llevo escribiendo una historia original (no FanFic) que esta COMPLETAMENTE vista desde un POV… ¡ES TODO UN MARTIRIO!... pero llevo tanto con ella que me es imposible dejarla "parada" en lo mero bueno… pero, ¡en fin!... no me gustan los POV…**_**  
>Ahora ya lo saben… no solo tengo problemas con el formato… sino también con la narración en primer persona XD… eso si… el CraigxStan VA A SUCEDER! Así que vayan haciéndose a la idea… pero antes tengo unos asuntos pendientes con cierto judío en su cortejo y un Cartman herido… ojala y puedan soportar tanta confusión… porque esto apenas comienza… (Que pena… en el capitulo 5 ¬¬U|||)<strong>

**Sin mas, paso a contestar reviews y no olviden que el dibujo dedicado de esta ocasión es para **GYY** y es un regalito que seguiré haciendo para el primer comentario de cada capitulo. (no olviden quitar los **)**

**http**:/**/subefotos.**com**/**ver**/**?460cd5df6b1**af446422e7ff8b55760c9o**.**jpg**

**NO ES YAOI! Es una ilustración que se me vino a la mente… no se nota casi, pero si la saben captar, era la idea original del Fic… Recuerden que si quieren una pareja en especifico, DEBEN DECIRMELO! XD Esta basada en este capitulo en especial.**

GYY**: Ciertamente, Cartman es un genio… pero Tweek también y tiene medido al mas grande XD… pero es cierto lo que dices, meterse con el podría causar rupturas en la alianza… pero esta tiene que desaparecer, así que… ¡mejor para mi!, podre hacer pelear a Craig y Cartman. Gracias por comentar n_n y espero no odies el dibujo XD lo siento, fue un momento de seudoinspiracion.**

symphknot**:**** Te juro que esa parte la estaba pensando y también me reía, es que me parece ridículo como la gente de esos tiempos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de agradar a los mas ricos… de lo peor XD. Respecto a lo de los escritos (punto y a parte XD), me encantaría ayudarte, por supuesto… y claro que seria bueno juntar a varias personas para apoyarnos en este proyecto. El sitio en si, ya lo tengo… solo necesito modificar algunas cosas respecto a los enlaces para las historias. Mira, se puede subir el formato de WORD exactamente como lo tengas en la computadora (amé ese punto) así que solo trataría de hacerlo en un documento y ¡ya!, se sube súper fácil… actualmente estoy trabajando en una historia algo larguilla (cada capitulo tiene aproximadamente, 30 paginas… mínimo XD) y una vez que acomode esos detallitos, me gustaría que fuese la primer historia que leas… está medio rara, pero le tengo mucho cariño XD igual y te agrada… y ¡lo se!, los Jūnihitoe son preciosos… solo a Kyle le quedarían perfectos XD. Cuídate mucho, espero y te guste este capitulo n_n**

VicPin: **precisamente pensaba en la película "María Antonieta, cuando escribía este capitulo jajajajaja, y es que queda perfecto para la situación de Kyle en aquel lugar… pero aun tengo varias situaciones listas para ese cortejo, así que sigue pendiente XD. Por el dibujo, de nada… es mi forma (aparte de esta pequeña sección XD) de agradecer a todas las personas que comentan y leen el Fic… otro dato XD… en este capitulo, se hace notar un plagio evidente a Inuyasha… espero y nadie note donde (no en la historia, sino en un dialogo XD) es que soy fan de hueso colorado de esa serie y tomé el dialogo de uno de mis capítulos preferidos…**

aleja x3:** ¿De alguna forma tengo relación con el dolor de ojos? XD ¡espero no!, no quiero enfermar a quienes lean esto jajajajaja, disculpa que los capítulos sean tan largos… pero es que no tengo la costumbre de escribir menos de 30 paginas por capitulo para una historia… hacer de doce en doce (en WORD) para este FanFic, me esta costando muchísimo y creo que no puedo hacerlo mas corto u_u, pero me esforzaré… Gracias por el detalle de la "j" extra, se lo voy a quitar después, cuando la vuelva a editar… y si, jajajajaja, es la imagen que tengo de un Craig sobreprotector… Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible! Muchas gracias por tu comentario…**

EmyCherry:** Gracias por obsesionarte con la historia XD… ya verás que actualizo casi cada semana… (ahora con las vacaciones, quizás antes) y no te preocupes, no soy de los autores que dejan las historias sin terminar (COMO ODIO ESO). Lo de los ojos, quizás tengas razón, quizás no… quizás… quizás DEBERIAN PASAR EL COLOR DE LOS OJOS DE CADA UNO! …y es que, es tan obvio… por ejemplo, a Kyle le ponen los ojos verdes solo porque su traje lo es XD… a Stan azules quien sabe porque… a Kenny verdes (y a el si se le han visto… Y SON AZULES!, completamente bizarro), a Butters también azules, por la camiseta… a Cartman cafés y demás… capaz y Cartman es oji azul y nadie nunca lo sospechó XD. Gracias por comentar, ya después se arreglaran esos asuntos XD**

FeliciaVongola:** Jajajajaja, es cierto… Stan se perdió un paquete muy grande… ya he dicho todo lo que podía (y debía) respecto al STYLE… así que solo me queda decirte que estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario XD… eso es todo lo que diré al respecto XD… Y tu petición del dibujito, por supuesto que lo hago!... pero tendrás que ganarle a quien comente primero, XD (agradezco a todos por comentar, por supuesto XD, pero no se como le hagan para ganar XD)… (Esperen… ¿sonó terrible?... espero y no…) y ten por seguro que lo haré…**

ariam18:** No te preocupes, no lo dejaré ahí… lejos de terminar, apenas comienza lo mero bueno… así que quédate pendiente, porque aun hay CARTYLE para rato… y si, definitivamente lograré una de dos cosas en cada uno de los lectores… que me odien, o que me amen… porque voy a destrozar South Park como lo conocemos en los Fic's…**

Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan:** ¡PERO QUE SUERTE TIENES/TENGO! XD… ya iba a subir este nuevo capitulo, cuando volví a revisar los comentarios y OH SORPRESA! Estaba el tuyo (los tuyos, mejor dicho_) jajajajaja, no me hubiera perdonado si no los contesto XD.  
>Que te digo… Tweek no será mas uke que Kyle… mira, de hecho… bueno, ya que me di a adelantar muchas cosas, espero y nadie lea esto (claro que lo leerán, igual lo diré XD) antes del CREEK, habrá TWAIG… así eso, ¡TWEEK NO SERÁ PASIVO! (en algún momento… tampoco es que prefiera que sea así… solo es un giro que quiero probar y que jamás he visto que intenten…). Yo también tengo un buen de obligaciones, ¡Jesucristo, es demasiada presión!... pero aun así seguiré con esta historia n_n jajajajaja, Craig no usó vudú XD jajajajaja es que siempre escucho la expresión "puede matar con un dedo" y no me parece realmente amenazadora… entonces pensé: "puede matar con una aguja" XD ahí si encontré el dilema… Sobre la influencia de Tweek sobre Craig, te diré que no se saben los límites nocivos que tendrá esa relación… Cartman… lo se, lo se, ES UN CARTYLE… pero tendras que esperar un poco más antes de verlo para saber su condición… y sobre Kenny y Butters… en el siguiente capitulo comenzará y terminará todo. n_n gracias por los comentarios! n_n ah! Y concuerdo contigo, ese cortejo de chismosas es sumamente yaoista XD, pero que puedo hacerle? Con que cara les reclamo? XD<strong>

**Cuídense, los veo en el siguiente capitulo… ¡Y OTRA COSA QUE CASI OLVIDO!... siguiente capitulo, BUNNY únicamente… seguro me odiarán después de leerlo…**

By: Roglia15


	6. El Mercenario Bastardo

Una Oportunidad

Capitulo VI.- El Mercenario Bastardo

**No se si sea bueno o malo… pero hice dos capítulos en menos de una semana. Tengo algunas dudas respecto a lo que estoy por hacer, pero no respecto a la historia, sino a como irlo soltando. Este capitulo es "especial" porque JAMÁS me había imaginado a mi escribiendo un BUNNY (personalmente, y se que me odiarán por esto… me gusta el McCartman y el STENNY… de lo peor XD)… así que si se sienten decepcionados, están en todo su derecho de comentar respecto a ello. Kenny es un pervertido… Butters es de peluche… eso es todo lo que son… respecto al lemon, no se si puedan esperar un poco mas… por favor…**

**South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia… solo lo utilizo para ponerle fin a la vida de Kenny y crear BUNNY competente…**

Dicen que, cuando estas por morir, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos…  
>Los buenos días, los malos… recuerdos y anhelos que se pierden en miles de fragmentos que se esparcen en el interior de aquellos a los que marcamos… a los que conocimos, amamos… odiamos…<p>

No recuerdo mucho de mi antes de los 8 años… se que vivía en una aldea de mercenarios, de donde es mi verdadera familia… los Tucker.  
>Mi madre… creo recordarla vagamente… era rubia, al igual que yo… no sonreía mucho, tampoco mi padre… a el prácticamente lo olvidé por completo… pero… aun dentro de mi retorcida mente… recuerdo a una persona que me hacia sentir seguro… alguien a quien, muy a pesar de no tener siquiera la seguridad de que haya sido así… me amaba…<p>

En la víspera de mi noveno cumpleaños, recuerdo haber sido enviado junto a mi hermano, mi favorito, Craig, a una misión de reconocimiento. Antes de partir, me regaló una anorak anaranjado con peluche café claro… fue mi tesoro mas grande, aun hasta estos días… solía cubrirme el rostro con él, permitiendo que únicamente mi "familia" me viera… después partimos a la misión.

No era la gran cosa, hacíamos eso muy seguido… el punto era atrapar a un desertor, marcar el territorio y regresar con el botín a salvo. Para sumarle la palabra "fácil" a la situación, iba junto a mi hermano, quien ya se había "liberado" de su antiguo maestro… palabra clave para "mató al cerdo por fin".

"¿Estas nervioso, Kenny?" – Corríamos como unos condenados. El punto clave estaba cerca.

"No, Craig… es la emoción… estoy aquí contigo, con Thomas, Clyde… me siento como un adulto…" - No mentí, realmente estaba disfrutando aquello. Dentro de nuestro enfermizo mundo de asesinatos y traiciones, estar junto a las personas importantes era aun más valioso que el oro.

"¡Ya eres un adulto!" – Clyde, el castaño de ánimo creciente, mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor y mi tutor, siempre buscaba la manera de estar de buen humor. De relajarnos con su simpleza.

"¡Aun es un niño!" – Le contestó Craig, seriamente. Yo lo admiraba tanto… era perfecto, como hermano, como mercenario, como persona…

"Yo creo que se ha esforzado ¡MIERDA!, se ha esforzado mucho…" - Thomas, el novio de mi hermano, la prueba de que encima era perfecto como novio…

A Thomas lo habían maldecido cuando había caído en manos de un grupo interno de traidores. Jamás supe mucho al respecto… pero Craig solía decirme que no podía evitar decir malas palabras en voz alta e incluso gritarlas… eso no evitaba que fuera buen mercenario… pero nadie comprendía en que se podía unir a esos dos… para mi era indiferente… si mi hermano podía amarlo, yo también…

"Lo consientes demasiado, Tucker… a su edad, tu ya matabas con agujas…"

"Cállate, Donovan… si encontramos tacos, no te dejaré robar ninguno…"

"¡Pero, Craig!"

Me gustaba tanto vivir de esa forma… Juntos, así… en esa época en la que era el menor de un grupo que mas que una familia, eran un todo en mi retorcido mundo…

Como era costumbre, yo esperaba fuera junto a Clyde, Thomas y Craig se aseguraban de "tomar" al traidor, después nos hacían la señal y… bueno… recuerdo vagamente lo que se hacia entonces… la leña quemada, cenizas… algo parecido al humo… una imagen que creí perder con los años… prendíamos fuego al pueblo entero… los gritos, los lamentos… rara vez me importaron… porque ahí estaban Craig y nuestros amigos… mi "hermano Thomas" y mi maestro Clyde…

"¿Y el traidor?" – De entre el humo de las explosiones, Craig y Thomas salían disparados en nuestra dirección, donde Clyde los cuestionó.

"Ya terminó". – Fue todo lo que mi hermano le contestó…

Busque encontrar su mirada, pero mi hermano parecía buscar algo mas a través de la neblina… no estaba satisfecho, sin dudas… pero yo era muy joven para comprender…

Los días pasaban fugaces, entre misiones y ataques… parecía que nos acostumbrábamos al ritmo apresurado de la manera en la que vivíamos. Cuando no estaba con Craig, me la pasaba jugando con Clyde o escuchando los sabios consejos de Thomas… no me preocupaba mucho por el futuro, aunque mi hermano si lo hacia… Yo solo quería encargarme de vivir…

Pero un día todo eso terminó…

"¿¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO, COMO FUISTE CAPAZ!" – Mientras caminaba cerca de la tienda de los superiores, escuché la voz alarmada de mi hermano. Parecía estar discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien. Sentí una enorme curiosidad y me acerqué discretamente a la entrada.

"¡Ya esta decidido, Tucker!, ¡solo así nos libraremos temporalmente de la jodida alianza!... es un precio pequeño, considerando lo que…" - De pronto ya nada mas se escuchó… el ruido de un golpe y el escándalo de todos los que adentro se encontraban. Me tapé la boca de inmediato, antes de soltar un leve grito de miedo que amenazaba con escapar.

Di un par de pasos en reversa y salí corriendo del lugar… seguramente Craig había golpeado a esa otra persona… pero no debía ser algo "bueno" lo que lo había obligado a ello.  
>La noche cayó velozmente en el tiempo que tarde preguntándome que había sido eso de la tarde… me recosté sobre nuestro catre y me dispuse a dormir, quizás no era nada extraordinario… unos minutos… una hora… dos… el tiempo paso lentamente hasta que la noche cayó y alguien entró a la tienda. Reconocía aquellos pasos, se trataba de Thomas.<p>

"¡CARAJO, MIERDA!... argh… ¡Rápido, Kenny, HIJO DE PUTA!... lo siento… rápido, ¡agarra tus cosas!"

"¿Qué sucede, Thomas?" - Era extraño ver a mi hermano tan nervioso. Si algo sabia bien, era que Craig lo amaba precisamente por su valentía y decisión… algo no estaba bien…

"¡Vamos pronto a donde Craig!, ¡CARAJO, PUTA MADRE!... el, el dice que te lleve…"

¿Estábamos escapando?, ¿de que?... nuestra aldea no estaba cerca de un punto de peligro… pero si Thomas estaba ahí… ¿un ataque sorpresa?, ¿una misión?... realmente no comprendía nada, pero se trataba de "ellos", las personas importantes… no iba a negarme… pero aquella noche… era realmente especial…

Antes de que mi pueblo significara una amenaza especial par la alianza, todos los mercenarios que nacieran tenían que estar registrados en un pergamino especial, donde se marcaba la fecha de nacimiento, su nombre y se le colocaba un sello especial al niño sobre el pecho, con ese sello, la alianza podía manejar y "detener" los poderes del niño en caso de una rebelión. Para desgracia de mi hermano Craig, el fue capturado fuera de la época en la que nuestro pueblo se liberó de eso, por lo que tenia un sello en el pecho que lo ponía a merced de los de la alianza. Con distintos conjuros habían logrado quitárselo, pero no del todo. Durante la luna menguante, hasta que cumpliera 18 años, el sello seguiría haciendo efecto… la noche en que me pidió que escapáramos era de luna menguante…

Llegamos tan pronto como nuestros pies nos lo permitieron. Justo por encima de la colina, fuera de la fortaleza alrededor de las tiendas, Craig y Clyde nos esperaban con un semblante casi nervioso… completamente sorprendente, a mi parecer…

"¿Qué esta pasando, hermano?"

"¡Escúchame bien, Kenneth!... nos vamos a ir hoy de la aldea… vamos a la aldea de padre… ya no podemos seguir aquí ni un día más…" - Su mirada seria me estaba dando escalofríos… pero yo no podía abandonar la aldea antes de ser reconocido como un mercenario… sino, siempre seria un pelanas… yo quería ser como Craig, pero el mismo me estaba pidiendo que lo abandonara todo y que lo acompañara sin darme una explicación… ¿Qué podía hacer?

"¡Pronto, ya deben haberse dado cuenta!" – Clyde abrió los brazos indicándole a Craig el camino que íbamos a tomar. Todo sucedía tan rápido, ni siquiera tenia tiempo de comprender que estaba pasando… entonces sucedió.

Corrimos varios kilómetros hacia el norte, comencé a creer que nos infiltraríamos a la alianza. EL camino indicaba que nos acercábamos a las tierras bajas de los mercenarios, colindaban con el destruido pueblo de los judíos, el único lugar en la alianza que aceptaba extranjeros sin registrarse extraoficialmente. Cada vez que mi paso cesaba, aunque fuera un poco, Craig me tomaba de la muñeca y me obligaba a seguir corriendo. Estaba realmente cansado, pero si tu jefe te dice "Corre", es lo que tu haces… lo sigues hasta el final… yo no le pediría a mi hermano una explicación, ni a el ni a Clyde o Thomas… porque estaba haciendo lo que el quería y eso era suficiente para mi… pero lejos estaba yo de saber lo que me rodeaba… si tan solo hubiera indagado un poco más…

"¡Deténganse!" - Una voz mayor se aproximó justo por el frente de nosotros. Un escuadrón de 8 mercenarios venían a nuestro encuentro. Eran de nuestra aldea, por lo que pensé que lo lógico seria detenernos a presentar nuestra misión, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Mi hermano detuvo su andar y me empujó en sentido contrario. Eso me desanimó por completo.

"¡Por allá, Clyde!" – Craig saltó sobre un tronco que daba a una pendiente, conmigo jalado de su mano y mi muñeca, mi respiración ya no daba a más y el movimiento se mis piernas se fue debilitando. Thomas y Clyde nos seguían de cerca, pero encontraron otro obstáculo en su camino. Desde la lateral, un grupo de otros 6 mercenarios apareció. Una pelea se dio entre ellos y los nuevos sujetos. Craig se detuvo y giró impresionado en dirección de ambos. – "¡Thomas, Clyde!... quédate aquí, Kenneth"

Una pelea sumamente injusta comenzó. Entre gritos y el estruendo de armas golpeándose, Craig se unió a ellos, aunque le era casi imposible pelear en ese estado, sus poderes estaban siendo suprimidos por el sello y el cansancio apenas y se lo permitía… pero su coraje no lucia distinto al que siempre lo acuñaba en las misiones por las cuales se ganó mi respeto y el de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Unos tipos atacaron a Craig por la espalda, Thomas estaba rodeado y Clyde bajo el suelo, con el pie de un mercenario encima y una espada del Cristal Imperial justo en su cuello. No había salida… y ni siquiera sabia porque yo seguía oculta entre la maleza y ellos se encontraban de esa forma…

"¿Dónde esta el niñato, Tucker?"

"¡No-lo-se, idiota!" – Mi hermano yacía recargado contra el tronco de un árbol casi seco. Ese otro tipo frente a él, quien lo acorralaba, su voz… era con quien había estado discutiendo en la tarde… - "Pierdes tu tiempo…"

De pronto, el ruido de un carruaje se escuchó y cuando menos lo pensé, el vehículo de una persona que suponía, era rica, se aproximó a ellos. ¡Esos animales!... eran grifos... los únicos que utilizaban a los grifos para jalar carruajes eran los Marsh… aquel era… ¿el rey Randy?, ¿Qué rayos hacia en un lugar así?

"¿Lo perdieron?" – Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules y aspecto mayor se aproximó al tipo que sostenía a mi hermano contra el tronco. Parecía enfermo…

"¡No, seguro se encuentra por aquí!"

"Si no lo encuentran… tómenlos a ellos… este es su hermano, ¿cierto?"

"¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!"

Acercaron a Thomas y Clyde hasta ellos, yo estaba tan aterrado… me sentía tan… inútil… no podía estar así, viendo como era que me arrebataban a mi familia… a las personas importantes… no quería perder aquella paz… no quería perder lo único bueno en mi retorcido mundo…

"¡Deténganse, no los maten!" – Salí corriendo de entre la maleza, me destapé la cara y me apoyé junto a Craig… no podía separarme de él, ni en ese momento, ni nunca… La mirada de dolor en los ojos de mi hermano… uno de esos recuerdos dolorosos que no puedo suprimir…

El hombre de ojos azules hizo un gesto con la muñeca y subió al carruaje de nuevo. Fue en ese momento que note un segundo carruaje… tan rápido como habían comenzado los problemas, se fueron…

El mercenario que poseía la espada de Cristal Imperial me tomó de la muñeca y me alejó de mi hermano… mi consentido… ni siquiera pude voltear a ver a Clyde o a Thomas… mi mirada estaba fija sobre la oscura mirada de Craig, su rostro se desfiguraba de dolor… quizás yo me encontraba igual… muy a pesar de mi esfuerzo, el tipo era mas fuerte… contra mis patadas y puñetazos, me jalaron en dirección del segundo carro. Gritaba, desesperadamente, extendiendo mi mano en dirección de Craig… el también intentaba acercarse a mi, pero los hombres que los rodeaban se lo impedían… ¡ESE MALDITO SELLO!...

"¡NO, KENNY!"

"¡CRAIG, AYUDAME, CRAIG!... ¡NO QUIERO IRME!"

"¡KENNY, ESPERA!" – Mi cabeza estaba fuera, por la ventana, aun esperando a que mi hermano me alcanzara… a que volviéramos a estar juntos… pero con el tiempo, su silueta, al igual que los días maravillosos… se perdió…

****

El rey Marsh era sumamente excéntrico… Siempre andaba viviendo aventuras, su carácter era difícil… rara vez comprendía lo que iba a hacer… sus decisiones, parecidas a las de un niño de 5 años, siempre nos llevaban a un problema…  
>"Viví" con el aproximadamente dos meses… desde que me habían arrebatado de mi hermano y nuestros amigos, me habían llevado al castillo de los Marsh en las tierras judías. No sabia mucho al respecto… tampoco me interesaba saber… los días transcurrían aun mas largos que si estuviera dormido… no hablaba, no dormía… rara vez comía… lo único queme impulsaba a seguir "con vida", era la idea de que mi hermano me estaba buscando por todos los medios… esperar… antes de ser tragado por el olvido… era duro…<p>

Cuando podía, me acercaba alguna ventana cercana en mi "prisión" (una habitación enorme con toda clase de lujos), me asomaba y veía la altura de la torre… ¿90, 100 metros?...  
>Tomaba impulso, me recargaba sobre el marco y me dejaba caer… de nuevo esa maldita habilidad… al siguiente día, todo estaba bien…<br>Al día, moría aproximadamente 5 veces… ya se había vuelto sumamente común… incluso si acababa de morir varios minutos antes, al revivir, volvía a intentarlo… ¿Cuál seria el limite?, ¿Cuántas veces seria necesario morir antes de poder dejar este asqueroso mundo?... aun mas importante que todo eso…

…¿Me encontraría Craig antes de fallecer por ultima vez?...

El dolor de la soledad me consumía demasiado rápido… más que una prisión, que el infierno… aquel lugar era parecido al limbo…

No fue sino hasta que cumplí tres meses en ese lugar, que por fin el rey se dignó a hablar directamente conmigo…

"¿Tu nombre es Kenny, cierto?"

"…"

"Tranquilo, pequeño… no tengo intensiones de pelar… ¿sabes porque te trajimos aquí?" – Como lo odiaba… me había separado de mi hermano, de mi lugar feliz… y encima se atrevía a molestarme cuando mas necesitaba el silencio. Ni siquiera me digné en contestarle… - "Es por esa "habilidad" que tienes de no morir… existe una profecía que habla de ti y de mi hijo… el tiene mas o menos tu edad… ¿me escuchas?..."

"…"

"No necesito que lo entiendas… solo quería decírtelo… ¡OH DIOS MÍO, ¿ES ESO UN DRAGON?"

El tipo estaba loco… definitivamente… por lo que ignorarlo constantemente era mi manera de decirle:"No me importa tu mierda"… pero aquella ocasión era distinta… realmente ERA UN DRAGÓN…

"¡Debe ser la bruja!, ¡Ven conmigo, Kenneth!" - Y sin escuchar mis apelaciones, me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó escaleras abajo, fuera de la torre.

Hasta aquel momento, mis intentos de escape habían sido anulados por completo al estar rodeado de constantes guardias y mi inexperiencia no ayudaba al caso… "si se tratar de Craig… ya hubiera salido", me repetía constantemente.

Descendimos hasta encontrarnos en el camino, o mejor dicho "vuelo" de semejante bestia. Los dragones nacieron en las Tierras del Sultán, por lo que me eran sumamente desconocidos… apenas y los conocía por lo relatos de Thomas y Clyde, quienes habían visitado aquellos lugares en algún tiempo…

Llegamos frente a la bruja y mientras Randy hablaba frenéticamente con ella, justo en medio del patio real, yo analizaba todas las posibles salidas del lugar… la sangre de un mercenario se hacia evidente aun…  
>Pero de pronto la conversación se enfocó en mí…<p>

"¿Es este?" – Randy le preguntó a la mujer cubierta con un hábito.

"Así es… el es el mercenario inmortal…" - Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus dedos y me observó más de cerca… a esas alturas ya había aprendido a quedarme inmóvil… solo debía mantener la calma hasta que Craig volviera por mi…

"Todos los mercenarios son inmortales, a menos que se les apuñale con el Cristal Imperial… ¿pero porque este es especial?" – Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.

Yo sabia del cristal imperial… una especia de piedra preciosa que solo creía dentro de los territorios del Imperio, tierras del emperador Richard Tweak, nuestros mas grandes adversarios… alguna vez escuché a los mayores, mientras hablaban con Craig, advertirle respecto a ese extraño cristal con el que se forjaban espadas. Lo que mi hermano me dijo fue que ese material era el único capaz de acabar con la vida de un mercenario… pro naturaleza, somos inmortales y no envejecemos más allá de los 25 años… pero un arma tan especial como aquella… por una razón extraña, no podía matarme a mi… en cambio, las muertes naturales si me afectaban, aunque de alguna manera, siempre renacía…

"Porque de él habla la profecía… "Un ser inmortal que solo puede ser asesinado por otro inmortal"… es este muchacho de quien habla…"

"¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!, ¿Cómo podría ser el?" – Como de costumbre, Randy perdía la paciencia (y cordura) con mucha facilidad.

"¡Lo es!... recuerda las palabras de los sabios… "El que pondrá fin a la alianza sin derramar sangre, un inmortal que solo puede ser asesinado por otro inmortal. Nacido de un pueblo fuera de la alianza, pero afianzado dentro de ella"… todo dependerá del camino que tome este niño…"

¿Todo dependía de mi?... ¡pero que cosas!, ¡por supuesto que iba a mandar a la alianza al carajo!... yo solo quería regresar con Craig, ¡no tenían derecho a alejarme de él!... en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad… si el no venia por mi a tiempo… me iría a buscarlo…

"Entonces que así sea…"

Y fue donde comenzó algo así como una "segunda vida" para mí…

Al cabo de una semana, el rey empeoró de salud… el tipo era hipocondriaco, pero esa vez realmente parecía enfermo… a parte de alejarme de mi familia, no había hecho nada para "pasarse de listo", por lo que no lo odiaba del todo… el día en que su agonía alcanzó el máximo nivel, todos daban por sentado que moriría y, al cabo de una simples horas, yo dejé de ser importante en ese lugar. No podía escapar, la fortaleza tenía un campo de fuerza que me lo impedía… tampoco iba a morir de nuevo, no después de saber que podía ayudar a mi hermano a acabar con la alianza que tanto dolor nos había traído… lo único que hice, al igual que siempre, fue esperar…

Corrí escaleras abajo, esquive algunos guardias y llegué, muy cansado, hasta el lugar donde guardaban a los grifos. Estaba completamente vacio, así que me recosté sobre la paja y comencé a temblar por el frio… solo era cosa de días para que el rey terminara de morir, después la huida perfecta… después Craig…

Casi sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido… aun, después de tantos años y a pesar de que ahora soy mucho muy distinto al Kenny de ese entonces… recuerdo ese sueño, como si más que una ilusión, hubiese sido una imagen vivida… El perfil de un hombre que sufría… una persona abandonada, una persona sin corazón… ¿lo habían dejado?... ¿Por qué estaba solo?... ¿Por qué lloraba?... solo era una sombra, se disolvía en su propio dolor… me volteaba a ver… "¿Puedes verme?" – Me decía… "¿Crees que esta bien si me rindo aquí?"…

¿Cómo podía responder a eso?... yo me había rendido mucho tiempo atrás… la muerte no era mi salida… así que no debía ser la de nadie mas…

Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a distinguir su silueta, desapareció y alguien me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"¿Tienes frio?" – Un niño rubio de ojos azules tenía su rostro cercano al mío. Mi primer reacción, como el" excelente novato de mercenario" que era, fue tomar lo mas cercano a mi e interponerlo entre los dos. Resultado: puse un pedazo de paja entre ambos y terminé con el cabello todo alborotado y llenos de esa asquerosa comida de grifos… - "Es-este…"

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?..." – No me gustaba el acercamiento de otras personas…

"Yo-o ah… esto… soy Leopold… pero puedes decirme Butters, todo el mundo lo hace… ¡salchichas!, luces muy mal… ¿no preferirías ir a tomar un baño?"

Esos ojos tan amables… esa mirada honesta… podía reconocer aquella sensación… era similar a cuando estaba con Craig…

Justo cuando iba a responder a su gesto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dejaron ver a la escolta del rey… reconocí sus miradas de inmediato… Randy Marsh acababa de morir…  
>A Butters y a mi nos llevaron hasta la habitación, donde yacía un chico de nuestra edad, reclinado sobre el, ahora cadáver, de su padre. No podía asegurar que sabia lo que estaba pasando… pero si sabia como se sentía cuando te arrebataban a una persona importante…<p>

"¿Quién es ese?" – Pregunté al otro rubio, quien tenia los ojos llorosos.

"Es… es Stanley… el… es el príncipe… bueno… creo…"

Estaba por cuestionarlo por aquello, cuando un tumulto se creo en la entrada de la habitación. Un cortejo y varios burgueses se pararon de frente al moreno, quien alzó la mirada en busca de reconocer a alguien, miró a Butters y se sintió tranquilo… entonces, casi gritando, lo llamaron su soberano.

"Randy II ha muerto, ¡LARGA VIDA AL REY STANLEY VI!"

El muchacho se puso de pie, se limpió las lagrimas y salió de ahí… no supe porque… pero me pareció haberlo visto antes…

Pasaron dos días mas, insufribles por supuesto, no había señal de Craig… aun… y no parecía estar listo para escapar por las "buenas"… para hacer mi desesperación mas grande, el tal Butters y el tal Stanley insistían en hacerme compañía todo el tiempo… No quería llegar a hacerles daño… pero si se interponían en mi huida, sin dudas sabrían quien era…

Ambos eran sumamente distintos… por una parte, Leopold Butters Stotch era, por lo que había escuchado, un príncipe muy importante… su mama era prima de la madre de Stanley… o algo así… no era muy hablador, se la pasaba balbuceando… carecía de carácter y rara ocasión lo vi enfadarse con alguien… siempre traía un atuendo en azul celeste y cuando lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, hacia un gesto extraño con las manos y comenzaba a temblar… seguramente lo ponía nervioso…  
>…por otra parte, Stanley Marsh era una persona sumamente directa… aunque su carácter "depresivo" fue lo único que vi aquellos días, se decía que normalmente era el "típico caballero montado" que todas las princesas sueñan… no conocía mucho acerca de él… solo que solía deprimirse con facilidad, que estaba comprometido con un judío… un príncipe judío, para ser exactos… y que era el reciente soberano superior en toda la alianza… la persona a la que debía matar se paseaba frente a mi con porte altivo y un carácter dominante… cuando no estaba deprimido… pero aun así me resultaba extraño…<p>

Con el tiempo y la costumbre en mi contra, una semana llegó a pasar en compañía de esos dos… la verdad, eran los únicos de mi edad (o algo aproximado) en todo el castillo… yo no sabia cuando iba a salir de ahí finalmente, ni siquiera sabia si iban a dejarme por las buenas o si tendría que hacerlo por las malas… incluso… muy a mi pesar… comenzaba a creer que ni siquiera Craig intentaba encontrarme…  
>Me acostumbre a su compañía, muy rápidamente… tanto, que hasta me dio algo de miedo… Butters no era tan idiota como pensaba, solo era "en extremo amable"… Stanley, o Stan , como quería que lo llamara, resultó ser una persona muy serena e incluso sabia… supuso que si hablaba bien con él, podría conseguir mi libertad de una forma mas armoniosa… el espíritu asesino llegó a desaparecer de mi sangre… de una forma que se convirtió casi en dolor…<p>

"Solo quiero irme, Stan… te aseguro que no traeré más problemas…" - Sentado en su ventana, mientras el revisaba algunos pergaminos y hacia compañía a un Butters que por una extraña razón lucia triste. – "Quiero buscar a mi hermano… quiero saber de él…"

"Pero, Kenny… estamos en una situación precaria… la zarina se encuentra enferma, es cosa de tiempo para que los Tenorman se apoderen del zarato… mi matrimonio con Kyle asegura una estabilidad a medias y realmente no conozco el estado de la alianza frente a las tierras del sultán… del Kan no se diga, ni idea de que ha sucedido ahí… todos te buscan, Kenny… todos quieren conocer al hombre capaz de acabar con la alianza como se conoce… si alguno de ellos te atrapa…"

"¡Yo lo se!... solo… quiero ver… una vez más…"

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta… ya no estaba tan fijo… se había desvanecido un poco… como si un dibujo en lápiz se hubiera corrido debido al calor o la presión… se habían borrado partes de mis memorias en mi retorcido mundo… no podía ver del todo bien a mi familia… eran Clyde, mi maestro… Thomas, mi cuñado… ¡Craig, mi hermano… mi consentido!... ¿sus rostros se estaban borrando?... los esta cambiando por la amabilidad de aquellos dos…

"Además… - Stan me sacó de mis pensamientos – Si te vas ahora, si se enteran que no te encuentras bajo mi protección… te buscarán… ya sea dentro de la alianza o fuera… te buscarán entre los mismos mercenarios… podrían dañar… a… esas personas importantes…"

¡Todo menos eso!... mi semblante se volvió sombrío… no había considerado nada de eso… si los enemigos de la alianza llegaban a descubrir mi identidad… ¡Mi habilidad!... sin dudas, harían sufrir a Craig de nuevo… ¿volver a verlo de esa forma?... no podía… nunca más…

"¿Qué puedo hacer?... no voy a permitir que me humillen…"

"No tienen porqué hacerlo… ¡Mira esto!" – Del cajón superior en su escritorio, sacó una hoja sellada con el nombre de su padre. Era algo así como un testamento… - "Mi padre no te dejó solo… en este documento dice que puedes ir a vivir con los duques de McCormick, su hijo mayor, Kevin, es 5 años mas grande que nosotros y es muy divertido… son buenas personas, los conozco… seguro no tendrás ningún problema… pero tendrás que venir conmigo al reino de Marsh…"

No quería… y realmente no quería… pero si eso aseguraba la estabilidad de Craig… si eso evitaba más dolor… mil marcas de dolor y sufrimiento… no eran suficientes…

"Está bien… iré…"

Tan solo dije eso y pude ver el tierno rostro de Butters brillar como comúnmente lo hacia… ¿desde cuando le importaba yo tanto?...

****

¿Qué puedo recordar de esos 5 años?... ¡CASI NADA!... todo se perdió en un sin numero de nuevos vicios que reemplazaban mi ausencia de cariño y mi creciente dolor por la perdida total de mi familia.  
>En algo no se había equivocado Stan… ese tal Kevin era SUMAMENTE DIVERTIDO.<br>Bebía, fumaba, se drogaba y tenia putas al por mayor… los primeros dos años fueron extraños por completo para mi… entre un burdel, la comisaria, aprender a ser un príncipe, todo siempre desde la perspectiva "JODIDA KEVINCIANA" y encima soportar los sermones de Kyle, el judío que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Stanley y el pendejo no se daba cuenta… durante los siguientes tres años, yo ya estaba a su nivel… también bebía, si no estaba inconsciente de borracho, seguramente era porque estaba consiguiendo dinero para la siguiente ronda… fumaba, DE TODO… no había tabaco que me afectara, era algo así como un "catador" de puros… con el tiempo me sentía avergonzado del Kenny de 11 años que tosía al inhalar ese deliciosos humo… ahora si que sabia como hacerlo… me drogaba, si es que a eso se le puede conocer como "estar drogado", realmente, entre todos los vicios que tenia, ese era el que menos problemas me traía… cuando menso lo pensaba, caía inconsciente de sobredosis… eso o moría… ¡para el caso daba igual!... al siguiente día seguiría ahí, ¿cierto?... recuerdo haberle preguntado a Kevin una vez "¡Eres inmortal, amigo?" a lo que el me contestó, sumamente divertido y drogado: "No, ¡caramba, que si lo fuera!... entonces seguí bebiendo y bebiendo… si el no era el inmortal que podía matarme, daba igual…  
>Pero de entre todos los vicios… ¡DIABLOS, QUE ME VOLVÍ MUJERIEGO!<br>1… 2… 4… 8… ¿12?... no… 22… algo así… no son las mujeres con las que dormía… ¡eso seria adulterio!, algo que no va con los príncipes… mas bien era el numero de veces que follaba al día... Bien podría ser con la misma tipa… Kevin me había enseñado el arte de seducir chicas, que por cierto, es sumamente sencillo…

1.- Dile que es preciosa  
>2.- Dile que es lo máximo<br>3.- Dile que solo la amas a ella  
>4.-Dile que sin ella te mueres<br>5.- Hazle un obsequio (nótese el "hazle")  
>6.- Prométele que será la siguiente princesa…<p>

¡Y BANG!, ¡CAIAN COMO ROCAS!... pero realmente prefería a las putas… solo pagabas y te ibas… así de sencillo…

Stan siempre buscaba la manera de joderme, diciendo cosas como "¿Quién carajo eres?, ¡tu no eres el Kenny que conocí!"… Kyle, ese judío molesto y santurrón solía decir: "Si sigues actuando de esa manera, nadie en la corte te tomará en serio"… ¡Pero al carajo con los dos!... ¿Qué sabían ellos respecto a mi dolor?... si no iban a llenar el vacio… ¿Por qué jodían tanto?... me partían las bolas…  
>El único que jamás decía algo, era un "amigo", dentro de lo que cabe, de Stan , un sujeto que solo vi un par de ocasiones… parecía encontrarse bajo el dominio de su hermanastro, el temor mas grande de Stanley, Eric Cartman… el solo me seguía la corriente, en casi todo, excepto con las putas… quisiera o no, ese marica sentía algo por el judío… era mas que evidente… lo que me sorprendía era su extraña manera de mantener una relación con él… se la pasaban peleando…<p>

El único que jamás decía algo, fuera bueno o malo… era Butters…  
>Aquel rubio de ojos azules me intrigaba… era tan tierno, tan dulce… no me reprochaba por ser un bebedor, puesto que siempre estaba ahí para prestarme su apoyo y llevarme hasta la cama de mi pequeña habitación en el castillo… (Odio las habitaciones grandes, me recuerdan a la torre en la que me confinaron cuando me separaron de mi hogar)… tampoco me regañaba por fumar… simplemente estaba ahí, cuando se acababa el tabaco y mi sufrimiento volvía a flote… no me reprendía por drogarme… al contrario, apoyaba su pequeña mano delicadamente en mi espalda y me hacia compañía mientras vomitaba y sacaba de mi sistema aquel asqueroso veneno… pero sobre todas las cosas… jamás me criticaba por dormir con muchas mujeres… el siempre me esperaba, fuera de la habitación en turno, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada agachada… como si se sintiera avergonzado… como si hubiera hecho algo mal… yo era un pecador y el un santo que pagaba por mis crímenes… no podía sino sentir afecto hacia él… entonces mi mundo comenzó a tener forma… el mundo de Kenneth McCormick<p>

Hubo una época en que me enfoqué únicamente en atender a Butters… me gustaba su compañía… era una persona inteligente, noble, de buen gusto (yo le gustaba, eso era prueba suficiente) y no me reprochaba de ninguna forma mis malas acciones. Podía pasar horas sentado junto a él, leyendo cualquier mierda y no aburrirme… todo un milagro… en la Corte no se hacia mas que apostar respecto a cuanto me tardaría en volver al vicio… pero yo giraba la cabeza en otra dirección y hacia caso omiso a sus pendejadas… todo el tiempo junto a Butters era preciado…  
>Me hacia reír, me hacia llorar, me hacia sentir cómodo… como si el vacio se reemplazara… como si fuera lo único que necesitara en mi mundo de perfección… el sabia de mi pasado… en algún momento se lo conté… pero mas que sentir lástima, me apoyó para que, una vez que todo terminara y Stan se coronara triunfante sobre los que lo hostigaban, volviera junto a… quienes fuera que estuviera buscando… porque en eso se habían convertido… el lienzo de lápiz que amenazaba con borrarse, lentamente, se manchó por completo, creando una figura inexpresiva y sin forma… ya no estaban más… mi maestro, había sido Kevin… mi cuñado… Kyle, quien se casaría con Stan, quien era muy cercano a mi… mi hermano… ¿había tenido un hermano?... ni idea… ya solo tenia a Butters… ya no dolía… ya no había un vacio… entonces, ¿Por qué arruinarlo todo?... <p>

Me encontré a mi mismo como un Kenny completamente nuevo, un alguien renacido, un pecador que volvía de su infierno, habiendo pagado su deuda… ¡lo quería!, ¡lo amaba!... si iba a ser feliz al lado de alguien en ese lugar, seria con el… con Butters… el niño de mirada celestial que me había ofrecido su afecto cuando otros se habían rendido.  
>No fue difícil en lo absoluto recibir el permiso de Stan… "permiso" es una palabra relativa… Kyle era el mejor amigo de Butters en el palacio, lo apoyaba en todo, muy a su pesar, puesto que siempre me vio como un tipo que no estaba a la altura de su mejor amigo… pero dentro de su "judío ser", no era una mala persona… se sentía triste por su precaria situación con Stan, quien parecía enamorarse de una joven princesa que portaba un rango importante en la jerarquía de la alianza… aunque no era de mi incumbencia, lo sabia por lo que oía a Butters y Kyle charlar…<p>

Fuera de "mi mundo", dentro de la alianza comenzaba a haber disturbios. El Kan había vuelto al trono, un hombre descendiente de una rama lejana de la familia de los mercenarios, se hacían llamar los "hijos del temible"… parecía haber sido victima del famoso Senado de South Park… la cabeza del poder en el reino de Marsh, por consiguiente, en toda la alianza… aunque para mi no eran mas que una bola de ancianos que siempre querían imponer su voluntad… supe de buena mano que esos sujetos habían planeado mi secuestro… pero ya todo estaba olvidado, por lo que me resignaba a veros con recelo y odio disimulado… Por otra parte, los Tenorman, dueños del zarato, sufrían pequeñas guerras internas, rebeldes que los aborrecían y los llamaban "zares bastardos", proclamaban a su zar por derecho sanguíneo y se negaban a seguir bajo el mando de esos sujetos tan despreciables… el nombre del zarévich "Eric Cartman" comenzaba a sonar fuerte entre las mas altas cortes de la alianza… el culón se estaba haciendo de amigos…  
>Otro detalle que tenia a Stan con los cabellos de punta, las tierras del Sultán habían sido engrandecidas y ahora abarcaban un territorio que bien podía servir como hogar para varios mercenarios… una palabra que, había comprobado, causaba temor dentro de las tierras de los Marsh, la cabeza de la alianza. El Imperio, hogar de los Tweak, una familia maldita y obsesionada con la bebida café, estaba por llegar a su fin una vez que el último emperador, Richard Tweak, muriera sin un heredero digno, algo que sin dudas daría al fin de su dinastía y la guerra civil.<br>Y eso no era todo…

Dentro de la misma corte, algo extraño había sucedido… la guerra civil comenzaba a sonar dentro del territorio… era como un susurro que amenazaba con convertirse en un aullido desesperado. Los pobres cada día sufrían mas, los ricos se volvían aun mas ricos y Stan estaba lejos de ser un soberano competente… era demasiado influenciable por el Senado, a quien se desvivía en complacer solo para mantener un equilibrio entre su vida y la de su pueblo. Distintas revueltas se llevaron acabo dentro del territorio mas codiciado en toda la alianza, Stan sufría de una crisis de nervios y como era costumbre, de depresión… solo tenia una oportunidad de salir de aquello… yo sabía lo que había que hacer…

"¡Ya te dije que no, Kenny!"

"Pero es sencillo… nadie va a salir lastimado… y así yo… - No deseaba volver a sentirme apartado del mundo que tenia. Iba a proteger a Butters, nuestro hogar, el reino de mi amigo Stan… lo único que me quedaba…"

"¿Pero y si resultas herido?, ¿Qué se supone que diga a Butters?"

"Estoy entrenado y no tienes porque darle excusas a Butters… el sabe que clase de persona soy… si no me encuentra durante la noche, pensará que ando de parranda… nadie pierde, excepto "ellos"… "

"Rebeldes… ¿Qué hago mal, Kenny?" – El semblante de Stan se volvía cada vez mas oscuro… quizás era por su estado de ánimo que era destrozado en esos momentos. Yo era su único amigo real, Kyle era mas su novio y Cartman se había ido casi a rastras tras los Tenorman… no había riesgo, ro era inmortal, entonces podía ayudar a Stan por su franco herido… - "Encima esta el problema de… Wendy…"

"Hermano, en eso no te puedo apoyar" – Y realmente no podía… en tan solo unos días, Stan se había dado cuenta de su "amor" hacia una princesa de la corte, una tal "Wendy Testaburger". Realmente no sabia nada de ella, su familia era familiar directo de los Tweak, si ellos caían, el Imperio pasaba a ser de su propiedad, así de poderosos eran… pero con Wendy jamás había cruzado palabra, mas allá de los saludos formales en el comedor o la misa… el problema real estaba relacionado con Kyle. El judío no era precisamente uno de mis mejores amigos, ya que me consideraba un "vicioso pervertido"… no andaba tan perdido… pero le había tomado afecto y, aun a mi pesar, muchos de sus consejos me ayudaron a capturar la atención de Butters. – "Kyle es una buena persona…"

"¡Lo se, lo se!... por eso me he jurado que jamás rompería mi compromiso con el… pero… realmente me gusta ella… es un problema… ¡pero primero están mis amigos!... siempre… son lo único que tengo, Kenny…"

"Y nosotros también a ti… entonces, firma…" - Le entregue un contrato con mi nombre, me concedía el poder y bendición real para ser el guardián oficial del rey… un lord… - "Pero no pongas mi nombre… Butters podría enterarse…"

"¿Entonces que carajo se supone que ponga?... ¿Misterioso?..."

"No… ¡espera, si!... pon: "Mysterion"… suena cool…"

"Suena idiota… pero supongo… ¿"lord Mysterion"?"

"Suena genial…

Y de alguna forma así cree una nueva faceta de mi vida. Me hice de conocidos, aliados, contactos… mi misión, que casi siempre era fructífera, consistía en mantener los problemas del bajo mundo, alejados de Stan, lo suficiente como para que el disfrutara de una vida medianamente normal… para crear un futuro para Butters… un mundo sin corrupción, para él y para mi…

Días duros se vieron… hubo ocasiones en que morí… pero no podía fallar… una revuelta tras otra… mi sangre llamaba, no había sido mercenario 9 años en vano… mis movimientos no eran tan buenos como los de mi gente, pero contaba con algo que los rebeldes no… una meta correcta, porque ellos no miraban a Stan como el rey piadoso y gentil que yo conocía, lo veían a través de los ojos de la tiranía y realmente desconocían al rey apropiado… solo podían ver lo que el Senado les permitía… Stan era bueno… solo era débil…  
>Nada podía detenerme… solo una pelea constante con mi mayor amenaza, un sujeto que se hacia llamar "Profesor Caos"… un rebelde a favor de los pobres del reino… no tenia nada en contra de él, personalmente también odiaba el abuso de los altos poderes del reino… pero haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Stan y su reino…<p>

Pasaron distintos disturbios, peleas personales… pero todo resultó tal y como lo esperaba… la resistencia perdía poder, Stan se colocaba como el mejor soberano en toda la alianza de South Park… mi verdadera identidad no fue descubierta jamás… o eso creí… entonces mi mundo perfecto se topó con mi retorcido mundo anterior… el lienzo borrado volvió a pintarse en mi cabeza…

Aquella noche, las llamas de la destrucción se apoderaron de la frontera del castillo, fuera de la muralla de protección, un disturbio estalló, algo que jamás habíamos visto. Stanley y Kyle cenaban en el comedor real, Butters había estado encerrado leyendo y yo paseaba por los pasillos junto a Kevin, intentando recordar una anécdota sumamente graciosa… pero mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto escuché los gritos que decían que el fuego avanza dentro de las murallas… había una rebelión, pero era distinta al resto… no, era un ataque… pero me resultó sumamente extraño aquello, no era el patrón común… algo iba mal…

"¿¡Donde se encuentra el rey!" – Corrí tras un mozo, quien me indicó el lugar donde Stan cenaba… con la cabeza le hice un gesto que ambos conocíamos de memoria. El accedió en un gesto casi apreciable y salí corriendo a través de las mazmorras…

Mi armadora oscura hecha con arena maldita… un antifaz sagrado de tinieblas… todos, reliquias de as lejanas tierras del Kan. Mi espada desenvainada y corriendo como si intentara alcanzar al sol que se había marchado horas atrás… entonces, como había sospechado, el disturbio había llegado hasta la entrada del castillo, dentro de las murallas.

¡Nadie iba a destruirlo!, ¡no me lo arrancarían de nuevo!, ¡mi mundo perfecto… mi…!

Una brisa escalofriante de la noche, luz de luna aun mas deslumbrante que la del sol… la silueta que estaba frente a mi… no podía ser… no podía… ¿cierto?...

Frente a mi, en el puente que daba a la entrada oficial del castillo Marsh… una persona armada con una espada de Cristal Imperial… traía puesta una gabardina azul rey un inolvidable gorro azul con adorno pomposo en oro…

Me miró a los ojos… no podía confundirlo, jamás podría… no a él…  
>Entonces lo recordé… Kevin no había sido mi maestro, sino Clyde, el castaño mejor amigo de todos, aficionado de los tacos… Kyle no era mi cuñado, sino Thomas, el muchacho maldecido, pero de un corazón inmensamente noble… y mi hermano… mi hermano… mi consentido… recordar todo en un instante había sido tan doloroso… ¿Quién era yo?... ¿realmente quien era?<p>

"¡Kenny!" – Aun con antifaz y un traje completo, el me reconoció… el… Craig Tucker… yo… no era un McCormick… ¡yo era un Tucker!... al igual que el… todo en mi retorcido mundo…

"¿Qué… que haces aquí, Craig?"

El humo nos rodeaba, las llamaradas se acercaban al castillo. De pronto recordé que hacia ahí, ¡tenia que detener la rebelión!  
>Intenté salir corriendo del puente, pero al pasar al lado de Craig, este me detuvo del brazo con una agilidad que me resultó alarmante y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.<p>

"¿Esa es tu maldita forma de saludarme?, ¿después de tanto tiempo?..."

"¡Craig, tu no entiendes!, ¡yo debo!..."

"Salir de aquí, lo se… ¡perdóname, Kenny!... no pude llegar antes… ¡no pude!... pero finalmente estamos frente a nuestro objetivo… juntos, frente a los Marsh, no hay nada que nos detenga… ¡mírate!... ya no eres un niño, ¿verdad?" – Su mirada… no había cambiado en lo absoluto… seguía siendo tan reconfortante… pero había algo en ella, algo nuevo… era como las desilusión… era dolor…

"Pero, Craig… el castillo…"

"Son aliados, están en todas partes, Kenny… es cosa de tiempo, podremos tomar la alianza… ¡sígueme, hay que acabar con todos dentro de ese lugar!"

Me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr en dirección de los establos del pueblo, yo no podía creerlo, de nuevo… todo era tan rápido… como aquella noche… como el resto de mi vida… no quería seguir siendo un espectador… no quería dejarme arrastrar por el tiempo… no de nuevo… no cuando mi mundo era perfecto al fin…

"¡Craig, yo…!" – Me detuve en seco, cuando encaré a mi hermano, una voz detrás de nosotros nos hizo girar.

"¡Kenny!" – Se trataba de Butters. Su mirada llena de dolor, no podía verlo así… nos observaba curioso, como esperando una explicación… ¿Cómo explicar la manera en la que terminé de la mano con el tipo que destruía nuestro reino?... nuestro hogar… - "¿Qué está pasando?"

Le hubiera explicado, pero algo a mi lado me causó pánico y terror… Craig desenvainó la espada y lo miró con resentimiento… reconocía esa mirada entre mi gente… pensaba en matarlo…

"¡NO TE ATREVAS, TUCKER!" – Lo empujé contra un lugar apartado del camino y me coloqué frente a Butters, entre el y mi hermano… ¡POR DIOS, MI HERMANO!... lo acababa de golpear… ¿Qué había sido del hombre al que admiraba?... ¿Qué había sido de mi?...

"Kenny…"- Butters temblaba tras de mi, no podía involucrarlo… tenia que llevármelo de ahí… pero la voz de Craig me detuvo.

"¿Qué carajo fue eso?... ¡el es uno de ellos!, ¡de los tipos que te secuestraron!"

"¡Lo se, pero…!"

"¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA, KENNETH?, VENGO A SALVARTE, HAGO ESTE VIAJE… ESTE… Y… ¡TU!..."

"¡No puedo irme, Craig!... ahora este es mi hogar… yo no quise… es solo que…"

Podía ver el dolor y la ira en su mirada, me estaba reclamando… y no podía defenderme, el tenia la razón. Lo había esperado tanto tiempo que, en ese momento, resultaba irónica mi actuación… pero Butters era más importante… y Craig jamás estaría solo, ¿verdad?...

"El es a quien quiero… ¡no puedo ir contigo!... igual… gracias por venir… por mi…"

Sus ojos… abandonaron el dolor y se convirtieron en ira pura… realmente vi mi mundo acabarse…

"¿¡TU CREES QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HE SUFRIDO HASTA ESTE MOMENTO SOLO PARA ENCONTRARTE!, ¡TODO LO QUE HE PERDIDO!... TODO LO QUE… ¿TE CREES QUE ME IRÉ CON LAS MANOS VACIAS?... ¡DEFIENDES A LOS MALDITOS QUE NOS SEPARARON!... ¡TU…! … ¿Por qué me haces esto?..."

"Craig… lo siento…" - Mi llanto comenzó a salir… no iba a ocultarlo a nadie… estaba sufriendo… pude sentir a Butters recargándose contra mi espalda, la mirada iracunda de Craig, el frio de la noche y el olor a quemado y las cenizas en el aire… aquello no había acabado… - "Pero si no te vas…"

"¿Qué?... ¿Quién te crees, "McCormick"?" – Esa burla en su voz – "¿puedes hacerlo?, ¿eh?... ¿estas listo para matarme?... aun no nace el que pueda, Kenneth… no sabes el error que cometiste, ¡BASTARDO!" – Aquella palabra me lastimó mas que nada hasta ese momento, ni la mas cruel de las muertes… ni la mas dura de las separaciones… - "¡TU JAMÁS SERÁS UN McCormick, Y AHORA JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A SER UN TUCKER!... SOLO UN BASTARDO MAS, SIN UN PUEBLO, SIN UNA FAMILIA…"

"¡Vete!" – Le ordené con todo el coraje que pude reunir. El llanto ya no estaba, solo mi propio orgullo. Mis ojos azules sobre sus oscuras orbes negras. Ya no éramos hermanos, ya no lo esperaría mas… - "Y no vuelvas, Tucker… no me necesitas, Craig… aun tienes a Clyde… a Thomas…" - Y al decir ese nombre, lo comprendí todo… a pesar del tiempo pasado, del lienzo manchado… aun podía leer a Craig… y lamentablemente… muy lamentablemente, leí su mirada al mencionar ese nombre…

"Ya no está, Kenneth… ya no mas… ¡LOS PERDÍ POR BUSCARTE!, ¡ASÍ QUE ESCUCHAME, McCormick!, SI TE VUELVO A VER… SI VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRARNOS, ¡TE MATARÉ!... vi morir a Thomas a cambio de tu vida… si tú decides apoyar a estos sujetos, ¡ENTONCES CAERÁS CON ELLOS, BASTARDO!"

En medio de las llamas, de gritos, de sollozos y mil marcas de dolor y sufrimiento… se fue… Craig Tucker, el mercenario mas temido de la alianza, mi medio hermano… y junto a él, mis memorias… mi retorcido mundo se perdió por completo.

****

"¡LO MATASTE, MALDITO!" – El grito desesperado de Kenny sonó en toda la habitación.

Una espada había atravesado a Butters, quien se interpuso entre el y el moreno. Había aparecido al instante gracias al conjuro de un pergamino de los mercenarios que le habían dado para emergencias… y que había usado para salvar la vida de su único amor… su única "persona importante". Una ultima bocanada de aire, tos ensangrentada y el fin…  
>Sus días habían acabado… en brazos del rubio y frente a un aliado que había amenazado con acabar con su vida… y por poco lo cumplía.<p>

"Te equivocas… lo mataste tu… y esa es toda la verdad… al menos, ahora sabes lo que se siente…"

Kenny iba a ponerse en posición de pelea. Su sangre hervía más que la lava misma… ¡le quitó lo que mas amaba!

Pero no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de pelear, tan rápido como reaccionó a aquello, Craig le tocó la frente con la palma de la mano extendida. Un sello se dibujó en su frente y al momento, su mirada se volvió oscura, se borró todo brillo, toda ira… perdió el conocimiento, su mente salió de su cuerpo… ¿había muerto?... ¿entonces, porque no resucitaba?... no, no estaba muerto…

"La única manera de detener a un inmortal sin ser uno…" - Craig se acercó al rostro del difunto Butters, yacía junto al de su hermano… - "Un sello efectivo, ciertamente…"

Stan interrumpió rápidamente en la habitación, seguido de los guardias reales y un montón de pero unas asustadas por los gritos y el escándalo del lugar.

"¡KENNY, BUTTERS!, ¿Qué SUCEDIÓ?" – se acercó corriendo al lugar de sus amigos. Craig se hizo a un lado y le permitió abrazarlos.

"El príncipe McCormick entró en coma… parece ser que… el príncipe Stotch era un tal "Profesor Caos"…" - Dijo como si nada y lo miró con su fríos ojos. – "Era un espía del zar Cartman… ¡debe movilizarse de inmediato, su majestad!"

Stan casi se desmaya al escuchar eso… encima… Kenny… en coma…

Se dio el inicio de la Guerra dentro de la alianza...

**, suspiro intenso… tengo los dedos que arden… hice este capitulo en un cuarto del tiempo normal (para no perder el hilo). No hubo lemon, como les advertí… pero ahora ya conocen mi versión de la historia de Kenny… ¿Lo odian?, ¿lo aman?... ¿y Craig?, ¿traicionando a Cartman?, ¿Tweek que piensa al respecto? Jajajajaja, tendrán que esperar para saber... esto comienza a ponerse raro… Me gustó escribir este seudo-POV, porque el punto de vista de un niño, siempre es fácil de describir (lo dice quien escribe mucho XP de lo peor…). No me gusta mucho como quedó, porque el capitulo que tenia en mente, duraba al menos cuatro veces eso (y tenia lemon, shota, ¿violación?)… pero decidí resumirlo y quitar lo fuerte, eso lo dejaré para más adelante… cuando sea turno del POV de Butters… quien murió en este capitulo, pero que aun tiene muchos secretos por revelar… (Trauma total).  
>Como de costumbre, dejo el dibujito que hice para ariam18 y espero y lo disfruten. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y paciencia… ya el siguiente capitulo tendrá CARTYLE de nuevo y es momento del STRAIG, así que no esperen nada común…<strong>

**http**:/**/subefotos.**com**/**ver**/**?9cb2ed95**f948b9eda0cffbec65210cfbo**.j**pg**

_Ariam18_**: Lamento no haber agregado mas CARTYLE en este capitulo… pero me fue casi imposible (mi versión extendida del capitulo SI TENIA CARTYLE), pero como tuve que resumirlo (que no es una telenovela XD) pues quite todas las escenas fuera del circulo cercano a Butters. Gracias por comentar, te prometo volver con esa hermosa pareja en breve, ya el próximo capitulo esta en el horno y a mas tardar, espero subirlo el jueves en la noche o el viernes (descubrí con temor que siempre actualizo en jueves… te juro que no tenia idea de eso XD… raro…)**

_VicPin_**: Y con este capitulo, supongo que la intriga será mas grande… agradezco mucho tus comentarios, sigue pendiente de la historia y ya verás que sucede.**

_GYY_**: Completamente cierto, de hecho, algo parecido quería hacer… ahora ya he dicho lo más relevante respecto a Kenny, por lo que pienso enfocarme mas en otros caracteres, fuera de mi FUERTEMENTE NOTABLE influencia histórica XD (soy todo un plagio). En cuanto a Butters… creo que no sucedió lo que creías… pero ciertamente creará influencia en Cartman… solo tienes que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo…**

_EmyCherry_**: Gracias por comentar… espero y no dejarte demasiada tensión XD, es divertido leer los comentarios, pero en especial lo es ver que realmente les gusta la historia… mil gracias a todos, a ti, por supuesto y te pido que sigas pendiente, así verás que no he matado a Kenny. Gracias por leer.**

_Symphknot_**: ¡No maté a Kenny!, no soy un hijo de puta XD (oigo la voz de Kyle). La acción yaoista… este… se retrasará un "poquito"… perdóname, pero tengo que ayudar a Cartman, Craig y Tweek antes de poder avanzar al punto en que el yaoi sea realmente creíble (no me gusta la típica escena de: "Estaban platicando y de pronto notó que quería hacerlo suyo"… ¡CLARO QUE NO!, nunca sucede así… De nuevo, gracias por apoyarme en eso del sitio web y pues, te tendré al tanto… y mil gracias por la inspiración… creo que realmente si la recibí n_n**

_FeliciaVongola_**: ¡Te juro que la manera en la que se comenzaban a querer era mil veces mas tierna! (tanto que vomitabas) pero tuve que cortarle un buen para que no fuera una novela de 21465413568546 paginas en WORD… respecto a los Testaburger… creo que en este capitulo, sin querer, Kenny reveló algo de lo que se traen, pero no será todo, te lo aseguro… Butters tiene sus motivos, pero créeme, no es tonto en lo absoluto… seguramente comprenderán un poco las cosas gracias a este capitulo (espero no haberle quitado nada importante) y por supuesto que actualizaré pronto. Cuídate. (Pd: y ¡animo!, algún día serás el primer comentario XD)**

_Gabiiii981_**: ¡No te preocupes!, los comentarios, como había dicho antes, yo JAMAS los leía… es una costumbre completamente nueva, se de antemano que hay quien lee los Fic's y no comenta nunca, así que el simple hecho de que sigas mi historia, me complace. Muchas gracias. Ciertamente, o me agradan los POV, trauma XD, pero estoy esforzándome, mas por este Fic, aunque también por la influencia de otra historia y los ánimos que me dan con sus reviews, así que mil gracias de nuevo y sigue pendiente. Este capitulo, prácticamente fue un POV.**

**Nos leemos después**

**By: Roglia15**


	7. Adecuada Presentación

Una Oportunidad

Capitulo VII.- Adecuada Presentación.

**No existe forma de agradecerles que lean este nuevo cap.… lo se, lo se, les debo mil explicaciones por no actualizar, pero esas las doy mas explícitamente después del contenido que esperan y ojala y me den otra oportunidad con este Fic. Me VAN A ODIAR después de leer sobre este Craig… pero les recuerdo que es por una buena causa… Además, después a el le toca lo suyo (lo que me recuerda que, como aviso, el próximo capitulo será puro CREEK… o mejor dicho… CREEK y TWAIG, ASÍ ES!, no se porque nunca lo escriben así, pero habrá un Craig uke frente a un Tweek seme, espero y lo chequen.**

**De nuevo aquí… el capitulo pasado fue muy rápido (no al escribirlo, sino al leerlo), pero espero que este no lo sea tanto… ¿de que hablo?, ni idea, cosas de gente rara... Espero y no lleguen a odiar a esta versión de Tweek que he hecho, porque no es completamente tierno y manipulable… me gustan los Tweek que dan batalla…, en cambio, una versión súper uke de Kyle me enloquece… y es que Cartman puede ser tan dominante XD… pero mejor, sin mas comentarios innecesarios, paso a la historia.**

_**South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada de la historia… solo lo utilizo para que Kyle se gane su lugar en el reino que le pertenece y que Tweek ame a Craig más que al café.**_

¿Indignación?... esa era la palabra… ¿molestia?... no tanto… ¿confusión?... ¡Si, esa era!

Cuando el zar, Eric Cartman atravesó la puerta principal de su fortaleza, una enorme madera tallada con los nombres de la familia real, lo último que se había imaginado era que su reino estaría tan… "cambiado"…

El palacio entero tenia decoración oriental, los tapices ya no eran café oscuro, como antes de que saliera, la alfombra ya no era rojo cobre, sino un enorme anaranjado brillante que relucía textura y bordes verdes con barbitas. Los adornos que habían sido plateados, ahora eran todos anaranjados en sus distintos tonos. Los candelabros ahora ya no estaban hechos de oro, sino de madera y papel, como enormes globos que pendían del cielo, una iluminación leve y algo opaca. En lugar de la típica materia que cubría las paredes, ahora la madera balsa adornaba cada estructura del palacio.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ AQUÍ?" – Todo el lugar parecía un santuario oriental, había cambiado radicalmente… ¡EN UNA SEMANA! – "¡Nelly!"

La chica del cortejo, quien era ama de llaves, iba caminando justamente por donde se encontraba el zar, confundido y molesto.

"¡Oh, bienvenido sea, su real majestad!, ¿le gusta el nuevo palacio real?"

"¿Qué pasó?, pregunté…" - Sentía que una vena se le saltaba de la frente. Odiaba a los judíos, odiaba su manera de vestir, sus decoraciones, sus tradiciones… ¿Por qué carajo permitía que destruyeran su palacio de aquella forma?...

"Es la decoración que ha puesto la zarina Kyle…" - ¡AH, CLARO!... esa era la razón… o mejor dicho, "ese"…

"¿Y era necesario modificar todo mi palacio?..." – La chica disfrutaba bien refunfuñar al zar, era un lujo muy difícil de obtener… aparentemente, solo su zarina lo conseguía…

"Bueno… realmente, el no pidió nada… pero al Cortejo le pareció buena idea…"

"¿¡QUÉ CARAJO!"

"¡Y la zarina no se opuso!... bueno… no mucho…"

Cartman suspiró cansado. Si iba a casarse algún día con Kyle, tendría que acostumbrarse a ver sus mundos chocar… muy a su pesar. Echó una mirada rápida al lugar y prosiguió con su camino. No tenía mucho tiempo, mucho menos después de leer el último mensaje de su hermano Tweek. Iba a llevar a Kyle al Imperio, el lugar mas seguro en aquel momento y después se reuniría con varias personas antes de recibir la "señal" de Tucker y salir en busca de Stan… pero nada sabia de lo que había sucedido con Kenny y Butters.

"¿Dónde está Kyle?"

La chica iba a comenzar una acalorada conversación que explicara porque la corte ya era maravillosa, el sueño de todas las princesas del Cortejo, un largo etcétera quenada le importaba al castaño, pero fueron interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de las trompetas y los murmullos de las personas que se aproximaban en un gran grupo. Se trataba de los cortesanos que seguían al nuevo soberano.

"¿Y que hacemos con los establos de la segunda entrada, su alteza real?" – Un hombre vestido como mozo, de cabello negro y bigote, llevaba consigo un pergamino extendido que tenia escrito una lista de acciones por realizar. Era el primero tras el pelirrojo y su cortejo de señoritas.

"Bueno, eso podrían…" - El chico iba a paso seguro, hasta que su mirada encontró a su dama, Nelly y a la persona que estaba con ella. Su corazón dio un brinco y sintió que su respiración le fallaba… era él… estaba sano, aparentemente… había vuelto. – "Cartman…"

"¡Su real majestad!" – Gritaron los cortesanos, antes de hacer una reverencia y mostrar sus respetos al castaño. Este solo se aproximó al otro chico, quien llevaba un hermoso Jūnihitoe.

"¿Me voy una semana y "judaízas" el lugar, colorado?" – Lucia tan bello como de costumbre… pero algo había cambiado. Estaba radiante, de una forma que no había demostrado ser capaz de brillar… seguramente cumplió su cometido.

"¡Cállate, culón!... ¡la culpa recae en ti!... confundiste a todos en este lugar." – "Pánico" es la palabra con la que se podría describir el sentimiento en todos los hombres de la corte que presenciaron como era que su zarina se atrevía a gritarle y encima, llamar gordo, al rey mas orgulloso de la alianza. Pero Cartman apenas se inmutó, era la reacción cotidiana, aquel no era más que su judío comportándose como su judío… - "Y encima te vas sin decirme nada…" - ¿Lo había extrañado?, ¿era eso?... Cartman sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

"Tuve que arreglar asuntos en el Imperio… y aun tengo cosas por terminar allá, así que solo permaneceré aquí unos días, quizás dos o tres…"

Entonces el pelirrojo sintió un nudo en su estómago, ¿Por qué Cartman se comportaba tan "Cartman"?... No le daba explicaciones, no se disculpaba siquiera por haberlo dejado en un reino desconocido, con personas desconocidas que, aunque fueron amables, no le era del todo cómodo encontrarse en esa situación.  
>No "moría" precisamente por regresar al reino de los Marsh, pero le debía una explicación a Stan… quería hablar con Butters, escuchar alguna tontería de Kenny… Extrañaba su vida normal un poco, pero esa nueva experiencia le había hecho sentir apreciado por primera vez en toda su miserable existencia… no había una Wendy que el dijera que era feo, sino una Corte entera que lo elogiaba a cada paso que daba, sus padres no estaban mas para recordarle sus miles de obligaciones ante su pueblo, las apariencias… en su lugar, era el dueño, ¡bueno!, casi dueño de todo un reino… y no cualquier reino… pero, todo eso se iría pronto, así que no iba a poder hacer mucho antes de regresar a su patética existencia anterior… pero no se iría sin saber el porque había llegado hasta ahí…<p>

"Necesitamos hablar, judío."

"Deja mi pueblo en paz, culo gordo… ¿vienes?" – Le dio la espalda al castaño y caminó directo a la sala del té. Todos los cortesanos se inclinaron frente a los soberanos y los dejaron a solas en aquella parte tan íntima del palacio.

Primero entró Kyle, recogiendo un poco su Jūnihitoe y sentándose junto al desván. Aun sentía pena por la última experiencia que podía recordar junto al más alto. Cartman lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, suspirando interiormente al contemplar semejante imagen del pelirrojo. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, sentía que se le iba el alma en contemplarlo, en desearlo, anhelarlo… era tan perfecto… y había esperado demasiado por él…

"Cartman… yo…"

"¿No podría simplemente ser "Eric"?" – El castaño aproximó una silla al desván, cosa que puso nervioso al judío. Había escogido precisamente aquel lugar porque pensó que de esa forma no estarían tan cerca el uno del otro. Giró la cabeza en la dirección contraria y observó hacia a fuera del castillo. Estaba nevando, como de costumbre…

"No… no creo poder… yo…"

"Lo se, es difícil… pero mientras no lo hagas, te seguiré diciendo judío…" - Sin mas preámbulos, dejó la silla de lado y se sentó junto al pelirrojo. Este sintió que el color de sus mejillas imitaba al de su cabellera.

"¡Ca-cállate!, culón… y mejor… dime… sobre la ultima vez… que…" - La vergüenza le estaba ganando – "…que… "

"¿Qué nos besamos?" – Cartman quería dejar todo claro. Lo amaba, deseaba ser correspondido, nada más que eso. No iba a dar rodeos estúpidos dignos de un Marsh marica. – "Me gustas, Kyle… me gustaste desde que era niño y estoy enamorado de ti."

¡LA CONFESION MAS IMPROVISADA DEL MUNDO!... Cuando Kyle se imaginaba el día en que Stan le confesara lo mucho que lo amaba, tenia al menos mil fantasías de cómo debería ser aquello. Pero ninguna se parecía a aquella, definitivamente, la menos romántica… como todo un zar en su tierra gélida, ¿cierto?

"¡QUE CARAJO DICES, GORDO!, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?"

"Es cierto, Kyle…"

"¿Entonces porque me trataste como mierda toda mi infancia?, ¡eh!, ¡me hacías sentir como basura!... no fuiste mejor que Wendy…"

"Kahl…" - Se acercó tanto como la ropa lo permitía, tomó del mentón al chico pálido y alzó su rostro hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura. Kyle sentía que se iba a desmayar de la presión. – "Dime… ¿de no haber sido malo, alguna vez te hubieras dado cuenta de mi existencia?..."

"¿Qué?"

Y era cierto… su punto era cierto… si no peleaban, no estaban tranquilos, su amistad estaba ubicada en torno a sus peleas y riñas, a un Cartman racista, un Kyle ofendido y un Stan que siempre abogaba a favor de su novio. Pero no se habían imaginado otra forma de pasar el tiempo juntos… quizás era cierto… parecía que no estaba errado al sentirse así… entonces Kyle sintió algo de culpa. Por su mente jamás había pasado la mínima idea de considerar al castaño un partido… ¡y no tenia que ver con su peso!...

"Yo… no lo sé… ¿Por qué no intentaste ser amable desde le principio?" – Desvió un poco la mirada, confundido al escuchar semejante confesión.

"Lo intenté Kyle… cada vez que rompías o peleabas con Stan… yo estaba ahí mientras llorabas… pero siempre me golpeabas o buscabas la manera de pelear conmigo… cuando tus padres te presionaban tanto que, de alguna forma, te orillaban a sentirte miserable… y estaba ahí para recordarte lo judío que eras, pero tu siempre reaccionabas enfadado y volvías a lucir tu carácter molesto… cuando Wendy se burló de ti frente a todos por primera vez, y saliste corriendo del salón, yo te seguí Kyle… pero cuando te alcancé, tu me preguntaste "¿Stan?" y cuando viste que no era él… volviste a ser el mismo Kyle orgulloso de siempre… no he sido yo, ¿sabes?... porque yo siempre estuve ahí, mientras pude, estuve ahí… tu eras un monstruo que se desquitaba por su dolor conmigo… y aun así yo estuve ahí…"

Kyle había comenzado a llorar. No quería creer lo hijo de puta que había sido todo ese tiempo. Todo lo dicho por el castaño hasta ese instante, era cierto… recordaba tantas peleas, tantos escenarios en los que Cartman, simplemente… se sentía fatal… no podía, ni quería, dejar de llorar… pero el castaño lo alejó de sus pensamientos una vez que unió sus labios a los suyos, una vez más, recordándole la sensación que alguna vez sintió en el jardín del castillo Marsh…

Era tan cálido, tan abrasivo… podía sentir la mano de Eric colándose tras su espalda, acariciándolo con dulzura y amor… ¿amor?... podía sentir eso… porque ese chico siempre estuvo ahí… tenia mas derecho que el jodido Stan que lo había dejado… ya no podía pensar en nadie más… solo estaban ellos dos en aquel palacio que llegaría a ser su hogar… si aceptaba, claro… si aceptaba a ese judío…

"Pero…" - Jadeante y con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Kyle se cubrió el rostro, completamente sonrojado y se alejó lo suficiente como para tomar algo de aire… - "…No puedo fallarle a mis padres…"

"Tu jamás le has fallado a alguien que no seas tu mismo… es momento de que pienses en ti…" - Eric lo tomó como pudo (el Jūnihitoe pesa 20 kilos, mas el peso de Kyle) y caminó en dirección de una pared que, ya Nelly le había informado a Kyle, era un pasadizo a las habitaciones reales.

"¡BAJAME, CULÓN O TE PATEARÉ!" - ¡Ahí estaba su Kyle de nuevo!

"¡Chúpame las bolas, judío!, ¡deja de moverte o te hago caer!" – Si esa era su relación, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarla… aunque…

"¡QUE ME BAJES, BOLA DE GRASA!"

"¡De eso nada, es tu culpa por ser tan lindo!..." - … si eso era por amor…

"¡Es tu culpa por notarlo, retrasado!... ¿no decías que era un monstruo?"

"Lo eres… eres un monstruo, pero eres mi pequeño monstruo…"

… entonces no estaba tan mal del todo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siete gnomos rodeaban la cama del emperador. Cada uno miraba en una dirección que cubría perfectamente todo el espacio para que no se creara un punto ciego… nadie podía acercársele al rubio, eran ordenes de su amo.

"¡NGH!, ¡Váyanse, gnomos malos!, ¡Ya tienen mis calzoncillos, déjenme en paz! – Tweek se jalaba el cabello frenéticamente, entre temblores y sollozos. Odiaba a esas pequeñas criaturas que lo habían atormentado desde niño y que no lo dejaron sino hasta que Craig llegó a su vida y se reveló como el amo de estas." - ¡Déjenme, JESUCRISTO!

"¡Tweek!" – Un acento inglés sonó en todo el castillo, haciendo que Tweek se sintiera asustado por unos segundos y después aliviado. Era su amigo Philip – "¡Tweek!, ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡AYUDAME, PIP, LOS GNOMOS GAH!"

Como pudo, tomó algo de valor y salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido de las veloces criaturas, quienes detuvieron su paso en cuanto miraron a las personas con las cuales el emperador iba a toparse. Un joven rubio con una boina pequeña, zapatillas bajas y un traje de "señorito" en colores anaranjado bajo y blanco, una corbatita y una camisa de holanes y el temor mas grande de las criaturas sobrenaturales, su verdadero amo y creador absoluto… el kan Damien, el "mercenario original". Los gnomos lo miraron y al instante corrieron despavoridos en todas direcciones, alejándose de su camino, ni siquiera el temor a Tucker les hacia temblar tanto como el temor a la oscuridad andante.

"¡PIP!" – En cuanto el rubio miró al otro pequeño niño, en brazos del kan, su corazón se sintió mucho más tranquilo y feliz. Necesitaba compañía más que nunca. – "¡GAH!"

"¡Tweek, me alegra tanto verte!" – El rubio inglés se llenó de regocijo cuando sintió al otro chico abrazarle aun en brazos de su querido kan. Damien no permitía que saliera solo del castillo nunca, sus amigos eran muy pocos, pero entre ellos, Tweek era uno y muy importante… sabia que lo necesitaba, así que valía la pena el largo viaje. – "¿Cómo has estado? "

"¡Mejor ahora que han venido!... sin Craig aquí me siento muy solo… NHG Y ESOS GNOMOS NO ME DEJAN…"

"Tranquilo, pequeño Tweek, Damien y yo te acompañaremos hasta que Craig vuelva, ¿cierto, Damy?" – El moreno de ojos rojos no sonreía frente a nadie que no fuera ese joven pequeño de mejillas rosadas y jamás le negaba un deseo. Si deseaba pasar ahí una temporada, se lo daría.

"¿Qué-e han sabido de Clyde? NGH…"

"Donovan y Black se dirigen hacia acá en estos momentos, probablemente lleguen caída la noche." – Damien era el único de los tres que estaba perfectamente consiente de lo que había sucedido en el castillo Marsh. Si mal no comprendía, la guerra contra Cartman ya estaba en marcha, pero se preguntaba que hacia el castaño al respecto. En esos momentos, ya solo le quedaba cuidar de Pip y esperar su turno para vengarse de la alianza.

"Está bien… ¿quieren una taza de café?"

Tweek no podía dejar de preguntarse si su querido moreno se encontraba bien. Pero el miedo nunca lo haría vacilar respecto a sus metas… los Marsh tendrían que pagar…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, temblando y jalándose el cabello, luciendo como un "Tweek Tweak" cualquiera, Stan estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. Su mejor amigo Kenny estaba en coma, Butters muerto, los Stotch clamaban la cabeza de los McCormick, ellos la de los Cartman, Wendy seguía insistente con el molesto tema de la boda perfecta, Kyle secuestrado y él, sin ninguna capacidad para reinar, se sentía agobiado de muerte. En todas esas horas, el único que no se había alejado de su lado, había sido Craig Tucker. El mercenario le había contado mas de mil veces como era que había presenciado una pelea en cuanto el príncipe Stotch había entrado a la habitación y lo había descubierto como un aliado de los Cartman. Este había enloquecido y había intentado matar a Kenneth, pero en su intento le había dado muerte y como perdida, Kenny había sufrido un ataque que lo había dejado en coma… y nadie más que él había estado presente…

Stan no sabia que pensar, había enviado a sus hombres a declarar la guerra a las Tierras Gélidas, pero no se sentía seguro de la victoria en lo absoluto. Tal parecía que el reino de Cartman tenía el doble de aliados y en su poder, el ejército más grande de toda la historia de South Park. Encima se sentía muy solo… necesitaba un apoyo, alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien…

"Su majestad no debe sentirse mal por tomar parte en estas peleas… un rey debe hacer todo lo que está en sus manos para mantenerse a salvo de sus enemigos… para mantener a salvo a su pueblo…" - Craig lo sostuvo de los hombros, tratando de hacer que se calmara. Había preparado un café que contenía "algo más" y lo ofreció al otro moreno. En medio de su tormento, Stan se sintió algo tranquilo después de beberlo.

"Pero es Cartman… dentro de lo que cabe… es… bueno, era como un amigo o algo así…"

"Pero lo traicionó, a usted y a su amistad, no merece compasión alguna… usted no merece esto, es una persona maravillosa…"

"No lo soy… apenas y puedo reinar… debía dejar que hicieran a mi hermana reina… nunca debía dejar a Kyle… debí suponer que yo no servía para esto…" – Comenzó a sentirse muy débil, justo en cuanto terminó de beber la ultima gota del liquido ofrecido. Craig lo guió hasta la cama y dejó que se sentara unos instantes. Estaba sucediendo todo tal y como lo había deseado Tweek.

"Es un rey magnifico, solo necesita deshacerse esos sentimientos de culpa, usted es libre de hacer todo lo que desee… no tiene porque dar explicaciones a nadie más que a su conciencia…" – Sostuvo la mano de Stan con suavidad y la acarició dulcemente. Aun en su delirio, Stan se sintió extrañado por ese gesto.

"¿Qué-e haces?" – Ya no tenia fuerza, se sentía muy ligero. – "Craig…"

"No puedo evitar sentirme tan atraído por ti, Stanley… hace tiempo que te conozco… mi emperador me envió a buscar información respecto a ti y tu reino… pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras la persona mas especial que había conocido…"

"¿Pero que-e dices, ah…?" – Ya no estaba consciente de nada, solo se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo, de alguna forma, como si fuera a volar. Y justo así, de esa manera, el tacto con Craig se sentía muy bien…

"Stan, lo que digo es que me gustas, yo te amo… no quiero ver como es que sufres… como es que… los demás te usan así…" - Los ojos negros de Craig, sobre esas pupilas azules en Stan, se sentía tan bien… ¡pero no era gay!... ¿cierto?... además, apenas y conocía a Tucker…

"¿Me usan?, ¿Quiénes?..."

"El zar, usa su amistad para aprovecharse se su amabilidad, el príncipe judío, mostrando una amistad engañosa y malintencionada, la princesa Wendy, engañando su corazón y jurándole amor, al mismo tiempo que a otros…"

"Wendy… ah… no me engaña…" - Su voz se volvió dulce y baja… como si en susurros hablaran.

"¿Lo ve?, es usted tan dulce… tan encantador…" - La voz acaramelada de Craig se volvió la perdición de Stan… porque eso comenzaba a gustarle mucho.

Recostado completamente sobre la cama, Craig lo ayudó para terminar de acomodarse en el centro de la misma, apoyándolo con una mano tras el cuello y con la otra empujando sus pies. Justo en ese momento en el que quedó completamente centrado, sus ojos volvieron a toparse y ya no pudo detener lo que sentía… se miraron unos segundos y antes de poder quejarse, Craig le robó un dulce beso. El contacto comenzó leve, como una caricia pura, sin una doble intención… pero tan pronto como Tucker colocó su mano en la barbilla de Stan, el roce comenzó a hacer presión, buscando amorosamente la lengua del otro. Stanley se encontraba sumamente confundido… estaba seguro de que amaba a Wendy, se había convencido de no ser homosexual al rechazar a Kyle y no sentir dolor alguno, o al menos, no mas allá del de sentir que había perdido a su amigo. Pero con Craig era distinto… se sentía muy bien… como si fuera cierto… no lo conocía para nada bien y sabia, de una forma extraña, que podía confiar en él… quería confiar en él…

Cerrando los ojos levemente, se dejó atrapar por la amable sensación de la compañía. Craig entonces, acariciando su cuello, se colocó sobre él, con ambas piernas a los costados, comenzó a besar su cuello con leves mordidas, tan suaves, que apenas y dejaban marca. Stan comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y un leve calor en sus mejillas. Podía sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello, sus manos acariciando su pecho por encima de la ropa… no quería que terminara, pero sabia que no debía seguir ahí, bajo él… bajo ese sentimiento tan incorrecto. En cuanto sintió la respiración de Stanley sonar más fuerte, pasó a desabrochar el primer botón del saco, acariciando su nuca con la otra mano. Podía sentir como el moreno bajo él se estremecía al tacto, pero no dejaba de besarlo incesantemente. Cuando lo desabotonó por completo, la camisa ligera que llevaba a bajo comenzó a ser muy estorbosa, la alzó lo suficiente como para dejar su pecho descubierto, desatando una correa que la mantenía sujeta al cuello del ojiazul. Stan sintió la leve brisa de la habitación, y cual si fuera un refrescante aviso a sus sentidos, empujó a Craig tanto como pudo, ¡estaban mal!, ¡no podía seguir haciendo eso!...

"Pa-para, por favor… para…"

"No puedo, Stan… me cautivas de una forma… no puedo detenerme…"

"Por favor…"

El "café especial" que había bebido lo dejaba a completa merced del otro, lo que lo hacia todo mas fácil para Tucker y tortuoso para Marsh.

Craig extendió la camisa, haciendo que la tela resbalara delicadamente hacia los costados del moreno bajo él. Sus besos comenzaron a descender, llegando hasta el centro de su pecho, donde pudo sentir la respiración prolongada de Stan, quien comenzaba a quejarse mientras movía las piernas con una fuerza casi nula. Se relamió al verlo de esa manera tan débil, tan vulnerable, completamente en su poder… marcó con su lengua el camino hasta uno de su pezones y comenzó a succionar levemente, acción que puso a Stan mucho mas acalorado. Con su pierna izquierda empujó a Craig, pero este la tomó en el acto y la volvió a apartar con facilidad, sin dejar su labor en ningún momento. Se sentía extraño, mucho muy incomodo… era incorrecto y aun así… comenzó a suspirar…  
>Por unos segundos lo dejó, pero solo para pasar al otro pezón, donde Stan se comportó mas tranquilo, comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que no iba a poder librarse del otro. Relamió cada extensión de ese dulce cuerpo sometido a su voluntad, mientras con la mano izquierda hacia presión contra su pecho, para que no intentara ponerse de pie y dificultarle más la tarea, mientras que con la mano derecha, bajó hasta la altura de sus pantalones. Con extraordinaria maestría, desabotonó la hilera de cuatro botones y deslizó su mano bajo el conjunto de pantalones puestos, hasta llegar a aquel punto tan privado en el ojiazul. En ese momento, Stanley recobró la cordura, pero aun sin fuerzas, e hizo todo lo que pudo por impedir ese contacto tan vergonzoso.<p>

"Para, Craig, por favor… no… ah… basta…" - Se revolcó de un lado hacia otro, pero nada parecía surgir efecto en el otro.

Deslizó traviesamente la mano hasta llegar a abarcar completamente el miembro del moreno, quien se retorció de una forma llena de incomodidad, pero completamente presa del otro. Sin dejar de besar su abdomen, descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su nuevo "preso". Stan comenzó a sudar como nunca en su vida, siendo cubierto por una capa de calor que nunca había experimentado… se sentía avergonzado y dócil a la vez… no podía oponerse, aunque moría por hacerlo. Craig volvió su rostro hasta la altura de su cuello y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja izquierda, mientras movía la mano de arriba abajo suave, pero firmemente. Stan colocó sus manos contra los hombros del otro, implorando con ese gesto su piedad, que lo dejara mantener la poca dignidad que le restaba, pero Craig no parecía querer parar, no iba a hacerlo, ni aunque las lagrimas que comenzaban a mostrarse por salir del ojiazul, cumplieran su amenaza. El movimiento se volvió mas rápido, mientras sentía esa parte del otro moreno cambiar su "estado", para tornarse completamente dura, acción que lo invitó a descender hasta ese lugar. Separando imponentemente sus piernas, Tucker comenzaba a fastidiarse de los lloriqueos del susodicho rey, ni siquiera se recordaba a si mismo siendo masacrado y humillado de esa forma y siendo un completo llorón. Le molestaba en lo absoluto, hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, el tener que estar "toqueteando" a Marsh de esa manera, que solo disfrutaba con su amado emperador… pero debía hacerlo y en el transcurso, convencerlo de estarla pasando de maravilla.

Una vez frente a su miembro, abrió la boca lo suficiente como para introducir la cabeza y comenzar a dar leves besos y caricias con los labios, volviendo loco al pobre Stan, quien ya había dejado de pelear, mas por sentido común que por su ánimo. Con la mano izquierda en su boca y la otra sosteniendo la cabeza de Tucker, Stan comenzaba a dar largos suspiros que se convirtieron rápidamente en jadeos. Su respiración lo atormentaba, era demasiado profunda y veloz, llenaba sus pulmones en solo un instante y al momento los vaciaba. Jamás se había sentido así, disfrutando algo completamente incorrecto, pero reaccionando positivamente.  
>Introduciéndolo completamente dentro de su boca, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de la misma de manera frenética. Los jadeos se tornaron en gemidos, pero sin pronunciar su nombre. No podía, no debía… porque entonces… realmente lo reconocería como su "dueño"… entonces… realmente habría perdido su hombría…<p>

Pero Craig no iba a permitirle semejante gusto, no iba a dejar que conservara ni la más mínima gota de dignidad. Sacó, muy a disgusto de Stan, su miembro completamente al borde del clímax de su boca. Stan, quien tenia la mirada algo nublada por las leves lagrimas y gotas de sudor en el rostro, una enorme oleada de calor interno que jamás había experimentado y un tono carmín en sus mejillas, prueba de su vergüenza y confusión, lo miró completamente sorprendido.

"Por favor… pa-para ya…" – Creyó que implorando en ese momento tan importante y silencioso, quizás lo dejaría libre de esa confusión.

"Pídeme más y termino…" – Pero estaba más que equivocado. Su cabeza comenzaba a fallarle. – "Así sabré que lo complací…"

"¿Qué-é?... no… yo no… no puedo… Craig…"

"Entonces lo disfruta tanto como yo…"

"No… es… eso, yo no… ah… por favor…"

Mirándolo de reojo, Craig no podía creer que el enemigo más grande del emperador, su más temible amenaza, fuera un imbécil… como lo era Marsh.

Sin escuchar queja alguna, lo tomó de las caderas, lo giró al otro lado y lo colocó boca a bajo. Ya no tenia mucho que hacer… faltaba poco para "aquello"…

"¿Qué ha-haces?... ¡No-o, por-por favor!... Craig… ¡no!" – El demonio se lo estaba llevando. ¿Por qué no podía oponerse?, ¡no era tan débil!, ¿Por qué lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera?, ¿Por qué le permitía humillarlo así?

El de ojos negros se desabrochó el pantalón y el fondo, permitiéndose tener "libertad" suficiente para tomar a Marsh. Stan tembló del puro pánico, no podía imaginarse en esa situación y sin embargo, estaba en ella.  
>Craig lo obligó a alzar las caderas y con una mano sostuvo firmemente su hombría de nuevo, haciendo ese movimiento que tanto lo había torturado. Stan volvió a jadear y olvidó por instantes la posición en la que ese encontraba. Para acallar sus quejidos, Craig le colocó un par de dedos de su mano libre en la boca y, mordisqueando su oreja por detrás de la nuca, hizo un movimiento para invitarlo a probarlos. Stan ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo, de sus impulsos, así que lo obedeció como si comenzara a disfrutar realmente aquello. Una vez que sintió que el otro moreno cooperaba lo suficiente, comenzó con la verdadera labor.<br>Despojando a la boca del joven rey de su entretenimiento, dirigió su mano a la altura de su entrada, introduciendo una lentamente, acto que puso tenso y muy incomodo al ojiazul.

"¡No, no… por-por… lo que mas, ah… lo que mas quieras… no, Craig… basta…!"

"Tú sabes lo que quiero oír…"

El segundo dedo se encontraba en camino, moviéndolo en la misma forma que un círculo. Le valía un reverendo comino si Stanley sufría o no, pero órdenes exactas de su amado Tweek incluían "no incomodar demasiado al rey", por lo que no era opcional "prepararlo lo suficiente".  
>Sintiendo como era que Stan acababa en su mano, supo que no debía dejarlo ir en lo absoluto, puesto que era el momento preciso, si quería aprovechar el orgasmo del otro para mantenerlo entretenido.<p>

Conduciendo con una mano su propio miembro, se hizo paso a través de la cavidad "virginal" del joven rey, cosa que dio un golpe en los sentidos del otro. ¿Cómo podía sentirse eso tan mal, después de haberse sentido casi en el cielo?... peor aun… ¿se había sentido cerca del cielo con otro hombre?... ya no le quedaba opción… debía obedecerlo si deseaba terminar con la tortura…

"Más… Craig… ah… por favor… Craig…" – ¿Le estaba pidiendo más?, ¿lo había obedecido?

¿Qué dices? – Cerca de introducirse por completo, aguardó un momento para escuchar la respuesta del otro. Eso podría cambiarlo todo.

"Por favor… ah, ah… Craig… dame más… lo quiero, realmente… lo deseo… ah… por favor…"

Había firmado su sentencia.

Sin ningún reparo, compasión o cuidado, se introdujo por completo en el, haciéndolo soltar un grito en el acto. Jadeó un poco, por el esfuerzo, no por placer y comenzó a embestir fuertemente una y otra vez. Stan derramó finalmente esas lágrimas que tanto lo habían atormentado con amenazas insanas, conteniendo en cada una todo su dolor, humillación, confusión… todo el placer que sentía… No quería quedarse ahí, donde Craig lo mancillaba de una forma que jamás creyó ser tratado por persona alguna, pero también se sentía tan bien, como jamás se había sentido al lado de Kyle o Wendy. Acostumbrándose a las punzadas de dolor, el vaivén de las caderas que lo atacaban, los quejidos se tornaron en dulces gemidos embriagantes de placer, sosteniendo la mano de Craig con la suya y pronunciando su nombre de una manera completamente inconsciente.

"Ah, ah… Craig, ah, mas, mas, te quiero… ah, dentro, ¡Craig!"

Craig sostuvo su respiración en un nivel casi normal, no era de piedra, pero tampoco disfrutaba del todo el estar con alguien que no fuera su Tweek… el rubio que amaba, el hombre en quien había encontrado el amor que le habían arrebatado junto a Thomas… junto a su paz.

Un par de estocadas más y Stan sintió el extenuante placer embriagador del orgasmo y se corrió sobre las sabanas de su cama real. Poco después, Craig terminó dentro de el y lo liberó de su agarre. Apenas y parecía intranquilo. Se colocó el pantalón, abrochándolo correctamente y saliendo de la habitación, dejando aun triste y confundido Stan aferrado firmemente a las sabanas bajo él. Lloraba como un niño. No sabia porque aquello había sido tan placentero, siendo que se había jurado a si mismo que no podía enamorarse de un hombre, rechazó a su mejor amigo y le rompió el corazón por ello, en cambio, en aquel lugar, había permitido a un desconocido tenerlo como no se suponía que se tomara a un rey… y no lo había detenido…

…No sabía porque se sentía tan miserable…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tweek había prestado a su querido amigo Pip la habitación de la torre frontal del castillo imperial. Como el joven rubio no solía caminar, sino que, en su lugar, el kan lo llevaba en brazos todo el tiempo, Tweek les sugirió a ambos descansar antes de que se diera la hora de la cena y bajaran a charlar con el sultán y su esposo, invitados que recientemente habían llegado.

Pip aprovechó para dormir un poco, puesto que salir de las oscuras tierras del kan le arrancaba poder espiritual. Damien lo colocó sobre la cama y esperó pacientemente a que el sueño lo invadiera, antes de comenzar con su deber real.  
>Siendo el dueño del inframundo, tenia que juzgar las almas que llegaban hasta ese lugar, ya fuera mediante los juicios a los que asistía cuando se encontraba en sus tierras, o leyendo su "historial de vida" en el Pergamino Eterno, un artefacto tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo y que solía cargar siempre que salía de viaje… o cuando deseaba pasar tiempo con Pip.<br>Leyendo cada línea a una velocidad incomprensible para los mortales, llegó a los nombres de las personas que habían muerto recientemente y que eran juzgados en el infierno. Un nombre en particular llamó su atención.

"_Leopold Butters Stotch"_

Se leía en medio de un sinnúmero de nombres que aparecían y desaparecían repentinamente. Como el soberano de las tinieblas, su impresión no cambió mucho, pero definitivamente quedó consternado. Se suponía que Butters muriera, pero no en ese momento. Craig debía estar haciendo las cosas demasiado rápido y eso podría llevar a la ruina de sus planes. Tenia que hablar con Tweek inmediatamente.  
>Convirtiendo su cuerpo en espesa neblina, apareció repentinamente frente al rubio emperador, quien se impresionó tanto que dejó caer su taza de café al piso y se abrazó fuertemente, ocultando sus temblores entre sus manos. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina.<p>

"NYAAAA, JESUCRISTO, ¡NO ME MATEN, GNOMOS!, NGH, LLEVENSE LOS CALZONCILLOS, PERO NO ME MATEN…"

"Tranquilo, Tweak, soy yo…"

"¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!, DIOS, ME DARA UN INFARTO…"

"Tweak…" – Las pupilas rojas del kan hicieron que el otro dejara de gritar escandalosamente y se concentrara en la conversación. – "Respira"

"Ngh… ¿Qué pasa, Da-Damien?... ¿quieres algo de café?"

"No"

"¿Pip quiere café?"

"No"

"¿Qué sucede, entonces?, ¿es sobre Craig?..."

"Eso mismo. Tweek, Butters ha muerto."

Damien no comprendía las expresiones humanas, ni el dolor, ni cualquier otro sentimiento. No sabía como era que podían afectar a otros seres semejantes situaciones cotidianas. Lo único que lo hacia comprender, era su amado Pip, el bello rubio con flequillo que lo ponía de cabeza… pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que la reacción de Tweek estaba lejos de ser la correcta… o la esperada, siquiera.

"Argh… ¿si?...vaya…" – Seguía completamente calmado, incluso mas de lo normal. Le acababan de comentar la muerte de uno de sus pocos amigos y el apenas y parecía impresionado. Butters había asegurado al zar que estaba dispuesto a morir por su prometido… pero nadie tenía esa situación como un algo asegurado. Ahora, a Tweek parecía importarle poco o nada la perdida del otro rubio. – "Eso significa que Craig volverá antes…"

"Puede ser… pero también puede que falle"

"No-o fallará, nya… Craig no va a fallar…"

"Es un humano, un mercenario, pero humano al fin… en toda mi vida, jamás me topé con un mortal que no cometiera errores, Tweek."

"Se que no va a fallar… porque se trata de Stanley…" – Tweek volvió a hacerse una nueva taza de café y ofreció al kan una taza para él. Damien ni siquiera la probó, seguía mirándolo seriamente.

"En manos de Tucker yace el nombre de tu mejor amigo…"

"En las de Stan yacen mi nombre y el de Thomas… le ha quitado demasiado a Craig… tanto que, no puede fallar."

Y en crudas palabras que restaban sabor a su bebida, Tweek perdió su mirada a través de los recuerdos que llevaban consigo las marcas de dolor de su amado mercenario y el temor de volverlo a perder.

…**Tweek Tweak POV…**

El día que conocí a Damien, fue el día en que morí por primera vez. Se supone que una vez que estamos a punto de fallecer vemos nuestra vida pasar en nuestros ojos, solo para olvidarlo todo después de pasar al inframundo… pero en mi caso, ni siquiera estaba consciente. Recuerdo que vi llorar a Craig como nunca antes lo había visto… un dolor punzante atravesando mi espalda y vientre. Después descendí y me pregunté porque tenía que pasar eso, justamente cuando todo comenzaba a ir bien. Craig me sostuvo unos minutos entre sus manos, susurrando cosas que en ese momento no tenían sentido para mi. Hablaba de volver a perder a alguien importante… me hablaba de su hermano… le pedía a un ángel de nombre humano que no me llevara, que no lo dejara solo, porque enloquecería…

Entonces desperté en el Inframundo. No recuerdo mucho a partir de haber llegado a una enorme fila sin fin de personas de toda clase de lugares, edades, razas… y yo era el único que estaba consciente en ese momento. Miraba alrededor, de un lugar al otro, pero no había nada mas que penumbra… quizás ese era mi destino… quizás estaba bien dejarlo ahí… hice todo lo que quería, me liberé de mis tíos, conocí a mi padre, me enamoré y hasta fui correspondido… ¿Qué mas podría pedir?... y aunque estaba ahí solo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer… pero…

…_SOLO…_

No, no está bien… yo no debía morir así… no esperaba envejecer, ni ser importante…

…_COMPLETAMENTE SOLO…_

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con el… tanto que deseaba decirle, mostrarle, entregarle…

…_TE DEJÓ, TU NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ…_

¡Yo no debería estar solo!, ¿Dónde está Craig?, ¿Por qué me dejó partir sin él?

…_ÉL YA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, LO DEJASTE…_

¡Yo jamás dejaría a Craig!, ¡lo amo!... ¡quiero verlo!, ¡no quiero estar lejos de él!

…_PERO… ¿EL TE AMA A TI?..._

No quiero dejarlo solo, no puedo hacerlo sufrir así… Aun si él no me ama como yo lo amo, no quiero que esté solo nunca más

…_ENTONCES VUELVE CON ÉL, NO LO DEJES, SI ÉL VA A SUFRIR DE NUEVO… ¡VUELVE!_

¿Pero como?, no se donde estoy… ¿y si el ya se olvidó de mi?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí?

…_ESO NUNCA PASARÁ… CRAIG NO ES ASÍ… POR ESO HA SUFRIDO TANTO…_

¡Quiero verlo!, ¡quiero cuidar de él!

…_SI ES ASÍ, ENTONCES LLÉVALO CONTIGO SIEMPRE… VOLVAMOS CON LA PERSONA A QUIEN AMAMOS…_

Y un ángel de mirada amable me arrebató de la fila y me encaminó a un castillo tenebroso en el centro del Inframundo. La morada del Kan.

Sin haberse presentado anteriormente, supe quien era. No quería inmiscuirme en los asuntos de Craig, por eso jamás le pregunte al respecto. Tampoco quería lastimarlo, yo jamás lo haría. Pero necesitaba saberlo, porque podría ser la última oportunidad de preguntarlo.

"Si Craig… este… Ngh… si Craig muere algún día… ¿junto a quien va a pasar la eternidad?"

Ese rubio ángel de mirada apacible me recordaba a una fotografía que Craig solía esconder dentro del reloj de bolsillo que abrazaba contra su pecho. Un chico que lucia mayor que yo, pero menor a el. Uno de los muchos secretos, al igual que aquel que hablaba de su hermano, que Craig jamás me comentaba, ni por error.

…_ESO DEPENDE DE ÉL, TWEEK TWEAK…Y SE QUE AMBOS RESPETAREMOS SU ELECCION…_

Verlo me hizo saber que Craig Tucker era la persona a la que ambos amábamos y que ninguno de los dos renunciaríamos a el, aun a pesar de la muerte.

…Pero no sentí dolor o celos en lo absoluto… Craig es tan magnifico, que no me sorprende que ambos lo amemos de esa forma… que ambos queramos protegerlo y cuidarlo siempre…

"Gracias…"

…_GRACIAS A TI, POR AMARLO DE ESA FORMA…_

Entonces una luz destellante me acogió por la espalda y me empujó frente a la corte que apareció de improvisto frente a mí. Los jueces del rey del inframundo me miraban inquietos, rodeando a su señor y esperando el veredicto. El hombre de sombrío semblante no tardó en reconocer al pequeño tembloroso que tenia frente.

"Tu nombre es Tweek Tweak, eras un mortal de 15 años, heredero del clan Tweak e hijo único del antiguo emperador, Richard II Tweak. De entre todos tus pecados, el mas grave fue el mentirle a otro ser humano con respecto a una bebida… tu lugar se encuentra en el cielo, pero en cambio, has sido enviado a este lugar, ¿sabes porque?"

"Porque yo… yo debo estar con Craig, ¿cierto?... el no…"

"Craig Tucker" – El moreno de tez pálida cogió el Pergamino Eterno, leyendo entre sus listas el nombre que el chico había mencionado y encontrando una referencia en su ciclo vital. – "Un hombre del pueblo de mi padre, un mercenario. Definitivamente, tiene las puertas del cielo cerradas… si muere, se dirigirá al limbo, a morar con los otros pecadores…"

"Yo quiero ir con Craig, ¡no lo dejaré solo!"

"Pero tu has muerto y el sigue allá arriba" – Mirando al que significaba el cielo en aquel lugar, el kan leía en su pergamino que el hombre del que se estaba hablando yacía aun entre los vivos.

"Yo… no me importa como… pero debo volver…"

Entonces algo sorprendente sucedió. En el Pergamino Eterno, los nombres de Tweek, Cartman, Clyde y Kenneth brillaron, como si a partir de ese momento sus lazos fueran a estar unidos. Kenneth, el mercenario Inmortal, al que se marcaba como el que podría o no terminar con la alianza. El kan tenia problemas con eso… frente a él estaba la única persona que parecía estar a la altura como para resolver ese problema… pero había una condición.

"Te puedo ayudar a volver…" - Los jueces respondieron con susurros y exclamaciones llenas de temor. Solo había registrada una huida del inframundo sin ser un inmortal y algo terrible había sucedido en ese entonces. – "Pero… tienes que cumplir con mis condiciones."

"No me importa… si puedo volver con Craig…"

"Si vuelves, debes buscar la forma de destruir la Alianza de South Park, de seguir las profecías para que eso se complete. El hombre que puede destruirla ha nacido en tu era, pero tanto de él como de ustedes depende que eso se lleve a cabo."

"Haré lo que sea… yo… si Craig no vuelve a estar solo…"

"La alianza caerá en la era de lo Marsh" – Comenzó el relato mas repetido en nuestros pueblos. El que habla del fin de los tiempos. – "Con el nacimiento del único Marsh que no pueda gobernar, puesto que la sangre de ellos y la de los malditos no debe mezclarse. Cuando eso suceda, un ser inmortal que solo puede ser asesinado por otro inmortal, El que pondrá fin a la alianza sin derramar sangre, un inmortal que solo puede ser asesinado por otro inmortal. Nacido de un pueblo fuera de la alianza, pero afianzado dentro de ella… todo dependerá del camino que tome este niño… el único que puede o no desatar en infierno".

"Pe-pero… Si lo que dice es cierto… ¿hay otro inmortal en la tierra…? es decir, durante mi era… ¿hay alguien más?..."

"Ciertamente… pero si nunca se encuentran, y es casi seguro que así será, no tienes nada que perder…"

"¿Dónde encuentro al ser inmortal?, ¿Cómo destruyo a los Marsh?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, Tweek Tweak… de ti depende lograrlo… pero por ahora, debes permanecer al menos un mes humano en las tierras malditas, sobre la Tierra… porque de no hacerlo, te convertirás en un fantasma eternamente…"

"¡Pero Craig!"

"El sabe lo que tiene que hacer…"

"Está bien… supongo… pero… ¿yo?"

Sin esperar a que el otro le diera una explicación, ya que el kan JAMAS esperaba nada de otros seres "vivos", se adelantó a dejar el juzgado. No había nada que pudiera decirle y que el no supiera. Su condición estaba mas que clara.

"Tweek Tweak, tu ya no eres mas un mortal, has muerto y no existe medio posible para regresar a alguien a la vida…"

"¿Entonces yo?..." – Recuerdo que quería llorar con todo mi corazón.

"Estás muerto"

"Lo sé, pero… ¿no hay…?"

"Lo estás…"

Pero no lo hice… tenia que ser fuerte… tenia que serlo, por Craig…

**PUUFFF, jajajajaja, no creía terminarlo (lo acabo de hacer en 20 minutos, ASÍ ES) pero quería recompensar a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este FanFic. Todos merecen una explicación (la quieran o no XD) del porque no había actualizado. La verdades que estuve hasta arriba (literalmente) de trabajo con un Doujinshi que me comprometí a hacer con un circulo de chicas de Japón de la serie de anime "Uta no Prince-sama" y resultó tornarse en un infierno… mis ayudantes se las dieron de vagos (lo aprendieron de mi, sin dudas) y a la mera hora intentaron sacar el trabajo en dos días (completamente imposible) y pegaron pantallas mal, hicieron fondos incorrectos, no terminaron de colocar diálogos y un infinito etcétera… Tuve demasiados problemas, corajes y terminé haciendo pancho completo. La fecha final era para el 14, la di ayer, en la madrugada (creo que eso ya cuenta como HOY XD) y Tsukiho (la chica a la que ayudo) se sintió muy decepcionada (los japoneses no sienten rencor, lo he descubierto con los años) y yo más… pero no estuvo en mis manos. No es que sea un trabajo profesional, pero quien ha leído doujinshis me apoyará cuando digo que se ven muy elaborados para ser un simple trabajo de fans, en el caso del círculo para el que colaboro, es similar.**

**Después de la novela de mil páginas XD, paso a dejar el dibujo para ariam18 y agradecerles de nuevo sus geniales comentarios que tanto ayuda en esto de la inspiración. Espero volver a las cargas habituales y pues… que todo siga bien…**

**http**:**/**/subefotos**.**com**/**ver**/**?b75c1568a7a2c8**b80fe3375f0040e385o.**jpg**

**Ah y por cierto… el POV fue un FLASHBACK, para que no se confundan por si no lo dejé claro XD.**

**PD: Yo JAMAS dejaría una historia parada o incompleta… ODIO ESO, porque siempre te quedas con cara de "¿¡Y LUEGO QUE!" XD y es muy frustrante. Así que puede que me tarde, pero no es lo habitual y no planeo hacerlo seguido.**

**ariam18: Gracias por esperar, eso me alegra mucho u, pero lamento la tardanza, aunque ya explique mis motivos, aun así me apena. Gracias por seguir la historia y definitivamente puedes esperar más CREEK, pero el lemon parece estar aun un poco alejado para suceder. Sin dudas planeo dar yaoi CARYTLE, mas porque lo deseo y porque es lo justo, pero solo quería dejar algunos puntos clave aclarados. Eso es todo n_n. Mil gracias por tu comentario y te pido que sigas pendiente. **

**Symphknot: MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS gracias por enviarme ese mensaje, te juro que no ando aparte de todo esto, realmente quiero continuarlo, pero como ya dije, simplemente me fui imposible. Agradezco de todo corazón que pudieras leer hasta este momento, así que si disfrutas como hasta ahora, daré por realizado mi trabajo XD. Es una pena que el primer lemon del Fic sea un CRAN, pero necesitaba que sucediera, además ya lo había advertido XD, pero prometo el CARYTYLE pronto. Tu inspiración siempre me llega y esta vez me ayudó mucho. De nuevo, muchas gracias.**

**FeliciaVongola: Jajajajaja, no se si alegrarme por impedirte terminar tus tareas, pero en mi defensa diré que, cuando estaba en computación (hace años) y abría el internet de contrabando XD y leía un Fic, pensaba "así si conviene estudiar" XD… aunque la pase mal con los profesores. Te garantizo que Butters sabe mucho más de lo que se puede creer y que tenía y tiene un plan hasta ese momento. Por la frase que te gustó, es que me inspiré en la parte en la que ambos están en la alcoba de la zarina XD, pero y no la sintieras forzada… porque a mi me gustó un poco. **

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan: Gracias por leer, disculpa la demora u_u. Ciertamente, esto de "mercenarios" me vino a la mente cuando pensé en una "aldea" que sirviera a un rey, pero no pudieran amarlos… típica novela, pero si es entre chicos, la cosa se vuelve grabe XD y de eso quise escribir. De alguna forma lo modifique y se convirtió en esto (como había dicho antes, el Fic original era un CREEK). Espero y aun sigas pendiente y pues… no creo poder decir mas en mi defensa XD. Mil gracias por leer.**

**Aleja x3: La parte donde describí la manera en que se enamoró (con lo del café) tiene citas textuales robadas de Inuyasha y Kikyo XD jajajajaja, no se si alguien lo notó. En cuanto este capitulo, hay algo de Chrono Crusade por ahí (del manga, por supuesto, no tolero el anime XD creo que lo destruyeron todo). Gracias por leerlo hasta aquí y por supuesto que lo seguiré (y espero que tu mal de ojos no afecte cuanto te agrada la historia XD) Cuídate y nos leemos nuevo.**

**De nuevo a todos, muchas gracias por esperar y si recién leen este Fic, ojala y les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo. Espero y vean actualización pronto, es lo único que puedo decir y si tengo posibilidad de pasarles el doujin (no creo, en serio, fue un asco el trabajo final, comienzo a pensar que me quedé fuera del circulo) pues se los paso, sino, pues aquí andaremos leyendo mas rápido XD (porque ahora ando en un trabajo de Kuroshitsuji, pero este no me tiene en apuros, ya que esta en inglés). Espero y sigan apoyándome (ojala XD) y ya nos vemos después. **

**Cuidense mucho**

**By: Roglia15**


	8. La bebida de los Eternos Parte 1

Una Oportunidad

Capitulo VIII.- La bebida de los Eternos (Parte 1).

**Como reto personal, empecé este capitulo junto al doujinshi con el que estoy colaborando y pues… LA LLEVO DE MARAVILLA… eso me sorprende… puse un hasta aquí a mis ayudantes y todos nos comprometimos a trabajar duro (traducción: acabando de marcar la raya, me puse a jugar "Halo3" junto a ellos :p) De lo peor XD Lo dividí en dos partes porque hay mucho que quiero escribir y si lo hago en un solo cap., como que va a estar muy largo, así que la carga va a estar continua, pero agradeceré los reviews individuales XD  
>Por cierto, contestando a un comentario en especial XD, Kyle AUN ES SEÑORITO XD, disculpen si se malinterpretaron las cosas jajajajaja. Ahora si, los dejo con esta primera parte del POV de nuestro querido cafeinomano. <strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada de nada… solo lo utilizo para hacer uke a Craig y hacer a Stan torpe._

Mi nacimiento fue sumamente desafortunado. Los dolores de parto comenzaron entrada la media noche, mi madre estaba muy enferma y ningún medico lograba descubrir a que se debía. Mi padre la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, por eso, cuando lo obligaron a decidir en ese momento entre ella o yo, el la escogió primero… pero demasiado tarde… yo había nacido y ella murió al instante. Cuando mi padre lo supo, sus alaridos fueron tan grandes que se decía que había maldecido el palacio imperial.  
>Había una leyenda que relataba que cuando se pusiera a un Tweak un nombre que sonara similar a nuestras tierras, el Imperio caería tal y como había sido formado… En medio de la guerra.<br>Quizás esa fue la razón por la que me llamó así, Tweek Tweak.

Cuando cumplí un par de semanas, mi padre no pudo soportar el dolor por la perdida, mientras su odio hacia mi crecía de una forma desenfrenada. Era obvio que no podrían obligarlo a contraer matrimonio con otra mujer, así que yo era la única esperanza de ese pueblo tan cercano a la miseria, por lo que el Parlamento, los hombres que aconsejan al emperador, me envió lejos para mantenerme a salvo. Al hogar de mi tía segunda, la zarina Liane.

Crecí junto a ella, una mujer amorosa y muy sencilla, que me quería como había querido a mi madre, su prima, pero en constante estado de enfermedad. No podía creer lo alejado que me mantenían de la verdad, de un padre que me odiaba y una madre muerta. Ni siquiera me preguntaba porque era que disfrutaban una extraña bebida de color claro a la que llamaban _te_ e insistían en dármelo a probar.

Fue en aquel lugar en el que conocí a Theodore o "Calabacín", como la tía solía llamar a mi primo Eric. Era un niño algo consentido y malhumorado, normalmente andaba jugando o gastando bromas, siempre imponiendo su voluntad. A mi no me venia muy bien su compañía, nuestros caracteres eran sumamente distintos; yo, un tembloroso cobarde que se escondía de los ruidos fuertes, cual ratón asustado, él, un zarévich orgulloso y digno que no trataba a todos como se merecían y que en su lugar, tenia medido a su manera a cada quien. Aunque me costaba mantenerme tranquilo, siempre que el estaba presente, ocultaba mis temblores por temor a molestarlo y hacer que me corriera de aquel lugar, ese sitio que no me correspondía.

Fue cuando cumplí 6 años que conocí una extraña bebida que iba a llegar a completar el vacio interno que me consumía bajo el nombre de soledad.

…El café…

Ni se te ocurra tomarlo, sabe demasiado ojete. – Theodore había recibido un regalo de parte del Imperio, un cofrecito de oro repleto de unas "semillas" oscuras y olorosas. Tenían una fragancia embriagante. – Y parece agua de las cañerías.

¿Qué es?, no parece té – El aroma evocaba recuerdos en mi, recuerdos que no sabia conocer. – ¿Este es el café Imperial?

EH… creo… esa basura que toman todos en el Imperio, ¡sabe a mierda!, además, ni siquiera la envía mi tío… seguro es del Parlamento. – Sorprendentemente para mi, Theodore sabia TODO respecto a su reino y el resto de los reinos. Había nacido con la marca de los zares dentro de él. – Pertenece a tu pueblo, quédatelo si quieres.

Creo que ese fue el primer contacto "humano" que tuve con mi primo. Tomé el cofre y lo llevé a mis habitaciones, donde lo probé más por la curiosidad de conocer el sabor de mis raíces que por el regalo mismo. La experiencia fue tan… "romántica". Tenía un sabor amargo al principio, como si mi lengua quedara paralizada en sus sentidos. Después, mientras pasaba por mi garganta, fue como si un preciado y enternecedor calor me inundara, dejándome sin la capacidad de sentir frio alguno, cubriendo mis pupilas y llegando atrás de mi nuca. Al llegar a mi estomago fue como si comiera el mas ligero de los bocados, pero también el mas relajante, después la energía y finalmente la calma de nuevo, sentir la ausencia de esa sustancia en mi sistema… ¡y deseaba más!... fue así como llegó mi primer "amor".

Esa bebida se convirtió en mi adicción, no pasaba hora del día en que no pensara en la siguiente taza de café. Era sorprendente como diferíamos Theodore y yo respecto a ella. A él parecía enfermarlo, como si su simple aroma lo molestara, lo mareara, mientras que para mi se volvía el único calmante en ese frio lugar ajeno a mi.

Lamentablemente se volvió en una historia corta cuyo final llegó inesperado para mí.

Cuando cumplí 10, Theodore ya tenía 11 y nos llevábamos de maravilla. Ya no le ocasionaba malestar, sino que encontró en mí a un confidente en quien podía confiar ampliamente. Las vacaciones las pasaba lejos, en el reino de los Marsh, en donde, me confesó, conoció a un joven que lo enamoró de una forma casi inmediata. Al parecer se trataba de un judío o algo así. Si mal no recuerdo, los judíos vivían en las Tierras Gélidas, en la época en la que el kan fue enviado al Inframundo, pero su reino se unió a la alianza después de que buscaran problemas en los pueblos mercenarios y la zarina de ese entonces los desterrara. Yo sabía muy poco respecto a la historia de la Alianza o nuestros pueblos, pero como la tía hablaba mucho sobre ello, yo solía escucharla atentamente y varias cosas se me quedaron grabadas. Como por ejemplo, sabia que el sultán había muerto dos años atrás y su hijo, Token Black, había asumido el trono, compartiendo su legado con los pueblos fronterizos de los mercenarios, aquellos que no pertenecían a los Tucker, la familia líder de al menos ¾ de esos pueblos.  
>A Eric yo lo veía como a un hermano mayor, tenía el coraje y el porte de un rey, muy a pesar del estado deplorable de salud en mi tía. Mi tía Liane cada día estaba peor, pero no podía, por tradición, dejar el trono a Eric hasta que cumpliera 16 años, por lo que los Tenorman, la segunda casa real mas importante, rondaban la corona. El mayor de ellos, Scott, era un pelirrojo de lo más molesto, me llamaba "arrimado" y cada que podía me jugaba bromas crueles, por lo que Theodore lo odiaba. Encima, se atrevía a llamar "ramera" a mi tía en los atriles. Un mal día, la enfermedad golpeó fuertemente a tía Liane y murió junto a su querido hijo, mi primo, un chico destrozado por el dolor. Yo no sabia que decir o hacer, me dolía tanto como a Theodore, pero no podía expresarlo, siempre sufrí de pánico al hablar, decía mil tonterías y más… definitivamente era un simple pueblerino… y como pueblerino viví.<p>

A tan solo dos días de haber enterrado a mi tía, los Tenorman llamaron bastardo a Eric e hicieron toda clase de trucos para convencer al Senado de los Marsh para correr a Theodore de su puesto y en su lugar, colocar a Scott Tenorman a la cabeza de las Tierras Gélidas. Eric pudo refugiarse algunos días junto al príncipe Stanley, pero después de eso, mi estancia en el palacio no era sino un barco a la deriva, esperando a que el viento lo llevara a algún lugar cerca de la costa. Scott jamás me consideró siquiera un peligro, sino más bien un estorbo, así que me envió al cuidado de unos duques en las orillas del zarato, donde las tierras de mi padre colindaban con las suyas. Esos duques eran tíos míos… o algo así… yo solo supe que, desde el primer día en que llegué, para ellos fui un empleado más. Ni siquiera tenia permitido vivir en el palacio principal, sino que en su lugar, me enviaron a la cabaña de los plebeyos. Recuerdo que era realmente triste… mientras mi única familia en aquel lugar me hacia dormir con los animales del establo, los sirvientes pasaron de la burla a la pena ajena, sintiendo lastima por mi… yo solo pedía una taza con agua y algo de café al día… intentaba sobrevivir, aun sin saber porque…

…entonces el llegó…

Una tarde algo húmeda del mes de otoño, me encontraba sentado en la entrada trasera al patio de la cabaña. Normalmente escuchaba el ruido de los pájaros o el tranquilo cantar de las hojas chocando contra el viento. Un hombre viejo que se sentaba en un tronco frente a mí, comenzaba a hablar entre delirios y algo parecido a la realidad… creo que… a veces era la única persona dispuesta a escucharme. Sabía mucho de la historia, de la alianza, de mi familia. Solía platicarme de la vieja oráculo, una bruja que había muerto a causa de la guerra al formarse la alianza y de una profecía que hablaba del final de esta. El decía que yo le recordaba a mi abuelo y que mi abuelo creía mucho en esas cosas, contrario a mi padre, quien solía, en sus palabras "blasfemar hacia los Inmortales". Ese viejo hombre decía que antes de crear la alianza, en la tierra existía una joya que convertía a las personas en inmortales, aun y si después se las quitaban… lo que había ocasionado mucha guerra y desacuerdos entre los pueblos que entonces existían. Me dijo que la piedra había pasado a pertenecer a los mercenarios, antes de que el zarato existiera como tal y perteneciera a esa raza. Yo le pregunté en donde estaba ese artefacto, pero normalmente cambiaba la conversación… mas esa vez no lo hizo.

Joven emperador – El era el único que reconocía mi verdadera persona. – Esa valiosa gema en manos equivocadas, puede ocasionar de nuevo una pelea tal y como la hubo en los tiempos de su abuelo.

¿Abuelo la conoció?

Y vaya que lo hizo… en ese entonces, yo era su mano derecha y el solía pedir mi consejo cuando se dirigía a la guerra. Cuando escuchamos rumores respecto a la reaparición de la joya, tanto su abuelo como yo estuvimos consternados, incluso algo escépticos al principio, pero en cuanto las pruebas se hicieron eminentes, tuvimos que tomar cartas en el asunto, en especial, porque el Imperio siempre ha sido la masa territorial mas grande dentro de la alianza de South Park. Tu tía abuela también se movilizó, en aquel entonces era duquesa real, hija del zar Cartman de entonces, bisabuelo de la actual casa Cartman.

¿El bisabuelo de Theodore?

Así es… su hija asumió la responsabilidad y mandó a colgar a todos los judíos por herejes.

¿A los judíos?, ¿Por qué?

Porque ellos regresaron a la joya a esta tierra. Verá, joven emperador… el pueblo judío es descendiente de los únicos pueblos que jamás se mezclaron con los mercenarios, fuera de ellos, toda la alianza completa lleva sangre de mercenarios en sus casas reales. El sumo sacerdote a cargo del pueblo judío se encargó de extraer esa joya del inframundo y traerla hasta esta tierra, con ella, la única amenaza existente para ellos, no surtiría efecto.

¿Quieren ser Inmortales?

No, todo lo contrario… los judíos, al igual que el pueblo mercenario, es inmortal por naturaleza. Las enfermedades de los mortales y las armas creadas por nosotros, no causan efecto mortal en ellos, solo el cristal de las tierras gélidas puede matarlos…

¿Entonces existe un arma que pueda matar a los judíos?

Así es… pero con el tiempo se fue perdiendo entre las joyas y estafadores que buscaban obtener ganancias con malas o muy buenas imitaciones y actualmente, nadie sabe donde se encuentra…

¿Y que es?

Realmente, solo una persona en el mundo lo sabe, el Kan mismo, quien lo protege… pero si mal no recuerdo, te contaba de aquella época tan parecida a esta, cuando tu abuelo y yo viajábamos por toda la alianza en busca de la joya… recuerdo que dije "Emperador, de ser necesario, debemos enviar espías entre los mercenarios, podría llegar hasta aquel lugar semejante leyenda y eso lo complicaría todo a un punto en el que perderíamos cualquier oportunidad para recuperarla", pero tu señor abuelo era sumamente precavido y sabia que esos enemigos ya deberían estar al tanto de ello y que sacrificaría vidas al enviar a alguien ante esos asesinos.

¿Abuelo les temía?

¿Temerles?... ¡nunca!… sabía que era inevitable encontrar la muerte frente a esos sujetos tan desagradables, ¿sabe usted?, la profecía de la bruja decía que la alianza terminaría en la era de los Marsh, cuando naciera el único de ellos que no pudiera gobernar, porque su sangre pertenece a los malditos.

Yo no sabia nada respecto a la profecía, o al menos nada importante, por eso, cuando estaba por preguntarle algo mas a ese hombre, sentí como si algo muy grande estuviera por rebelárseme. Más no sucedió. La voz de mi tía se escuchó desde el otro lado del jardín y tuvimos que terminar esa conversación que ahora tanto anhelo.

Tweek, querido, ven inmediatamente – Ella jamás me llamaba "querido", así que debía ser grave.

NGH JESUCRISTO… mejor voy… discúlpeme, después me cuenta el resto.

Oh no, joven emperador… usted y yo no volveremos a vernos en esta vida… es una verdadera lastima…

¿De que habla? – Sus palabras me lastimaron de una manera difícil de describir. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, quizás me hubiera quedado a escuchar el final de su relato.

¿Puede ver, joven emperador, al hombre alto que acompaña a su señora tía?

Y ciertamente, del otro lado del jardín, acompañando a mi tía, un joven alto, moreno y vestido como un burgués de la casa de mi padre se encontraba esperándome.

Si-i, lo veo…

El, es un mercenario… ¡no cualquier clase de mercenario!, es un Tucker, estoy seguro…

¡GAH NO PUEDE SER!, ¡VIENE A MATARME!

No se preocupe, señor Tweak… ese sujeto no puede hacerle daño, siempre y cuando usted recuerde quien es realmente… no permita que su padre le diga que hacer y no permita que ese sujeto lo utilice, usted es tan fuerte como cualquiera, en todo aspecto se parece a su abuelo.

Para mi era realmente difícil de creer aquello. No era mas que el sirviente de mis propios tíos, un debilucho que se la pasaba temblando en los rincones, escondido como una rata… no quería, ni debía ser emperador…

Tanto que… mi propio padre me llamó Tweek, ¿cierto? – La ironía en mi voz era un arma definitiva para cualquiera que me escuchara hablar respecto a quien realmente era.

No se preocupe por eso, yo confío en usted… además… su abuelo también se llamaba Tweek y lejos de destruirlo, engrandeció al Imperio…

Y justo cuando terminó de decirme eso, caminó lento hasta la cabaña donde vivía y jamás lo volví a ver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El mensajero que mi padre había enviado por mi, había resultado ser parte de la corte en el palacio Imperial. Era un hombre alto, moreno, de profundos ojos negros y una tez pálida hasta el punto de parecer un cadáver andante. A mi no me daba buena espina en lo absoluto, me miraba fríamente, como si me considerara inferior… ¡no digo que no lo fuera!, es solo que me incomodaba un poco que me lo recalcara…

Finalmente mi padre había querido conocerme, eso me llenó de alegría, ni siquiera el hecho de que todos en la corte me miraran con resentimiento, del cual jamás me sentí culpable, y como si yo fuera un estorbo más al que tendrían que alabar, oscureció ese momento… en cuanto lo vi, sentí que mi corazón se llenaba del mas grande y puro amor. Era mi padre… el hombre que me había dado la vida… no sabia porque me había enviado con mi tía la zarina, pero supuse que deberían ser muy buenos motivos como para alejar a su único hijo del Imperio al que pertenecía. El "guardia" en quien se había convertido ese moreno que tanto me asustaba, me seguía a todas partes y estuvo ahí en el reencuentro con mi padre… un desastre total. Tal parecía que el único feliz del susodicho reencuentro era yo, en cuanto me vió, su mirada se perdió y en sus ojos pude ver la ira y el rencor que me guardaba y ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, le había quitado a la mujer que tanto había amado, su única amiga y la única persona realmente fiel en todo si Imperio… casi me mata a golpes… recuerdo que sollozaba y gemía bajo, esperando que, al menos cuando desquitara su dolor, me aceptara…

…Los días pasaron y me asignaron una habitación en la torre más lejana de la fortaleza, como si se avergonzaran de que el pueblo me conociera. Mi padre no era visto por nadie y se me había asignado un cortejo que ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta, un grupo de chicas que se la pasaban paseando por los jardines y alardeando entre los pasillos del castillo respecto a su alto rango al servir al hijo del emperador, cuando apenas y me habían visto unos segundos cuando nos presentaron, para nunca mas dirigirse a mi. Nadie me tomaba en serio, incluso hubo quien se mofaba de mi, nombrándome el próximo "Eric Cartman" del Imperio, haciendo una cruel referencia a mi querido primo, quien se encontraba en condición de "bastardo" contra su voluntad en las que deberían ser sus tierras y el que debería ser llamado su zarato. Nadie confiaba en que yo me quedaría con el Imperio, incluso algunos se atrevían a decirme en la cara que, una vez que mi padre los nombrara herederos, me echarían del lugar y regresaría con mi primo el bastardo. Y yo no deseaba nada más que eso… quería volver con Eric, quería estar junto a alguien que me apreciara, solamente alguien… para ya no sentirme tan solo…  
>Mi guardia me observaba durante horas, preguntándose el porque alguien como yo seguía viviendo de esa forma… algunos hacían apuestas respecto a cuanto tardaría en intentar suicidarme, lo invitaban, pero el siempre los evadía de una forma casi grosera… yo no le agradaba, lo dejó claro desde la primera vez en que me vió… pero era el mas educado o decente al respecto. Simplemente cumplía con su trabajo…<p>

Los tortuosos días se convirtieron en meses tan lento que la idea de suicidarme comenzaba a sonar coherente, las palabras de aquel viejo hombre tan amable aun sonaban en mi cabeza, a lo que mi coherencia le pedía desistir, ¿Quién era yo para romper con el orden natural de las cosas?, mi padre y yo apenas y sabíamos del otro, nadie en ese lugar me respetaba o siquiera notaba, mi único familiar vivo yacía en secuestrado en su propio castillo y no se me permitía mantener correspondencia con el mas de una vez al mes… estaba completamente solo y nadie esperaba a que sobreviviera a la vida en la corte… y las cosas iban peor…

Desde la primera noche que había pasado en ese lugar, había escuchado un ruido extraño en mi ropero. Cuando era niño, mi tía solía contarnos a Theodore y a mí una leyenda respecto a pequeñas criaturas que robaban la ropa interior de los niños en mi pueblo natal. Theodore decía que era algo estúpido, pero conforme fui creciendo, comencé a notar que mis calzoncillos desaparecían con mayor frecuencia, a lo que en casa de mi tía, llamaban locura, aunque nadie jamás negó el echo del todo. Mi estado había mejorado en cuanto había llegado al castillo imperial, pero al parecer, las criaturas habían encontrado la manera de seguirme hasta ahí y pues… seguían robando mi ropa interior… pero no podía decírselo a nadie, porque encima, tendría que soportar la carga de ser considerado un demente… y fue ahí cuando las cosas, por primera vez en mi vida, se volvieron un poco mejores…

Esa noche no era distinta al resto, los pequeños "gnomos", como los llamaba mi tía, llegaron a robarse la ropa interior. Yo moría de miedo, sabia que no debía abandonar la habitación porque mi guardia personal me lo tenia prohibido, pero esa noche, particularmente, me encontraba sumamente nervioso, mas de lo normal, y como en aquel lugar me daban el doble de café, mis energías se encontraban hasta los limites… Salí corriendo en dirección de las escaleras y toque la perilla, entonces me topé con él.

Le he dicho que no tiene permitido salir… mucho menos a estas horas…

¡POR FAVOR!, DEJEME SALIR, ME ENCONTRARON Y VIENEN POR MI ROPA

¿De que habla?

¡LOS GNOMOS, JESUCRISTO!, ME ODIAN, ME QUIEREN MATAR… POR LO QUE MAS QUIERA, DEJEME IR

Ya le dije que no puede, sígame… - Me tomó por la mano y, arrastras, me llevó a mi habitación de nuevo. Yo temblaba y me quejaba, pero note en cosa de segundos que su fuerza era descomunalmente mas grande que la mía… además, aun recordaba lo que me había dicho el viejo sabio antes de partir…

_**El, es un mercenario… ¡no cualquier clase de mercenario!, es un Tucker, estoy seguro…**_

Y no quería molestarlo lo suficiente como para que fuera el quien me matara.

Cuando llegamos a mis habitaciones, el entró primero y, como arte de magia, los gnomos salieron despavoridos del lugar. Yo temblaba mientras pasaban a mi lado, sobre todo cuando un me dirigió la mirada… yo solté un grito… Después él salió y me indicó que pasara. No lo miré a los ojos, puesto que le tenía miedo… pero al menos pude hablar con él.

Gra-gracias, tu… ngh… yo no se como te llamas…

¿Qué? – Su voz era algo profunda, sumamente varonil, cuando lo escuché, me sentí intimidado al instante.

NO SI NO QUIERES, CLARO, YO, ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!... GAH

No es eso… ¿y quien va a matarlo?... Mi nombre es Craig.

No se lo dije, pero yo sabia lo que seguía a eso… pero como el no quiso decirlo, yo tampoco iba a mencionarlo.

Creo que solucionado el problema, puede volver a dormir.

Si-i… gracias, Craig

No me dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras de nuevo… en mi cabeza estuvieron toda la noche esas palabras que me hubiera gustado escuchar…

…_Craig __**Tucker**__…_

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas comenzaron a lucir diferentes. Craig me hizo compañía a la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo, a la comida había regresado con mi padre, pero durante la cena había estado de nuevo ahí. Descubrí que gustaba leer sobre historia y geografía, al igual que a mí, lo que nos invitaba, de vez en cuando, a comenzar una conversación al respecto. Eran cortas y con pocos diálogos, pero era un alivio el ya no tener que pasar las tardes enteras llorando como un condenado a la hoguera dentro del que debería ser mi hogar. Cuando menos lo pensé, me había encariñado con Craig, el era inteligente y modesto, contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, no daba tanto miedo, solo era serio, aunque le gustaba cuestionarme respecto a cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendía muy bien. Incluso ya me llamaba por mi nombre…

¿Por qué no abdicas del trono, Tweek?, si tanto te molestan las responsabilidades, deberías hacerlo…

Yo creía eso… ngh… pero… yo… he pensado mucho – Y vaya que había pensado. – Ese pueblo, la gente a la que mi padre llama "mercenarios"… ¿no son ellos acaso iguales a mí? – Su reacción de sorpresa frente a eso, fue la primera vez que vi en el un sentimiento que fuera de esa expresión gélida diaria.

¿Cómo podría ser?, tu eres un emperador, ellos… están malditos…

Yo también lo estoy, ¡y por mi propio padre!... míranos… ellos no pueden entrar a las tierras que alguna vez fueran suyas, al igual que yo… se tienen que odiar a si mismos antes de reconocer a los demás y sobre todo… - Eso ultimo lo dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Deseaba tanto ganarme su confianza, que él supiera que sabia la verdad… – Ambos estamos solos…

¿Solos, eh?... es cierto… ambos lo están… pero… ¿y si aceptar las tierras que te corresponden te lleva a tu propia muerte?

¿Quién se atrevería a matarme, Craig?, nadie piensa que sea capaz de gobernar, algunos incluso creen que moriré antes de los 20… si es así, solo esperaran a que muera sin descendencia y comenzaran la guerra civil que mi padre tanto a intentado contener… si yo me vuelvo emperador, si yo llego al trono, nunca nadie volverá a estar tan solo como yo lo he estado todo este tiempo… lo mejor de todo, es que nadie puede evitarlo, mi padre me odia, pero mas odia al Parlamento, quienes forzaron a mi madre a quedar encinta aun conociendo su enfermedad, por lo que prefiere dejar al pueblo en mis manos antes que en las suyas…

¿Y si te encuentran los mercenarios?, ellos odian a los Tweak desde el inicio de la alianza…

No lo sé… dímelo tu, Craig… - Extendí mis manos hasta su rostro y los sostuve entre mis dedos. Estaba dispuesto a morir en aquel lugar de ser necesario… ya no tenia un verdadero motivo para seguir, así que desaparecer no era una amenaza real – De tener la oportunidad, ¿me matarías?, ¿lo harías?...Es tu deber, como un Tucker, el matarme – Su mirada se volvió hielo – Y mi deber, como un Tweak, es matarte antes… pero yo he decidido que no quiero hacerlo…

¿Tu?

Si vivo o no, ya solo depende de ti…

…Y así ha sido desde entonces…

Craig no pudo ocultar el desconcierto dentro de él cuando se descubrió a si mismo encarado con la persona a la que había llegado a dar fin. Pero nada sucedió. Pudo haberme matado en esa torre tan alejada, ocultar cualquier evidencia e inventar una rebelión, venganza o lo que fuera… pero no lo hizo. Pudo haberme lanzado desde la ventana y fingir un suicidio… pero no lo hizo. Pudo hacer mil cosas, pero en su lugar, hizo café…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de convencernos de ser "compatibles", las visitas de Craig se volvieron más y más seguidas. Ya no pasaba solamente las comidas conmigo, sino que también la tarde la pasábamos juntos, leyendo, conversando, discutiendo temas de política, hablando de recuerdos, de mis inexistentes metas, de mi, poco de él… mi cariño hacia el se volvió algo mas "intenso"… No sabia porque me hacia sentir tan a gusto conmigo mismo. El simplemente me escuchaba, pero era como el guardián de mis memorias, como si el estar juntos fuera lo correcto. Jamás me juzgaba, porque sabía que prefería errar antes de tomar una decisión perjudicial. Solía decir que, cuando me conoció, yo temblaba como un condenado… pero conforme me fue conociendo, el veía esos temblores como la carga que mi padre había puesto sobre mi. Yo no lo entendía del todo, pero algo sabia cierto en ello. Después, la curiosidad ya no fue suficiente, desde que me visitaba mas seguido, los gnomos habían dejado de acosarme por las noches, yo pensaba que era porque el les daba miedo o algo así, por lo que quería conocerlo aun mas.

Pero, ¿eres hijo único, Craig?

No, yo tengo… tenia, un hermano menor y una hermana menor

¿En serio?, ¿Cómo se llamaban?

El, Kenny, ella, Rubí…

¿Y que sucedió con ellos?, ¿están en tu pueblo natal?, ¿Por qué no los traes al palacio? – No fue hasta mucho después que noté que solamente con Craig era capaz de hablar sin temblor en mis palabras.

No… yo… - En ese momento yo creía que cambiaria el tema, como solía hacer cada vez que hablábamos de él, pero por primera vez se abrió a mi, lo que me gustó sobremanera. – Cuando era muy joven, Tweek… mi padre me dijo que tendría un hermano, pero que el no era su padre, sino que mi madre lo tendría con un hombre del reino de los Marsh, fuera de nuestras tierras… yo sabia que jamás la volvería a ver, puesto que la desterrarían… pero saber que ya no estaría solo… me llenó de felicidad… cuando lo pude cargar, fue… simplemente me volvía loco de alegría… el se parecía a mama, era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, de alguna forma, sentía como si ella jamás me hubiera abandonado… pero el me traicionó… di mi vida por defenderlo, por recuperarlo después de su secuestro…

¿Lo secuestraron?, ¿Quién?, ¿lo sabes?

Los Marsh… mi hermano era parte de una leyenda en la que creen todos dentro de la alianza

¿La Profecía?

Así es… el es un inmortal… recuerdo cuando lo descubrí por primera vez… que el no moría… fue espantoso, incluso para alguien como yo… se me había escapado de las manos mientras le enseñaba a silbar en la copa de los arboles, para avisar a los compañeros… resbaló por entre las ramas, yo corrí como pude y entonces, tan fácil como había sucedido, se fue… me volví loco, no sabia que hacer, pasé la noche entera recostado junto a su cadáver, prefería convertirme en polvo junto a él antes que vivir sabiendo que lo había perdido… entonces, al amanecer, su cuerpo ya no estaba y el volvió por mi hasta ese lugar… pensé de todo, pero finalmente llegue a aceptar que el era un inmortal, por lo que los pueblos peleaban…

¿Y por eso los Marsh se lo llevaron?

Así es… una tarde, descubrí los planes del líder de la aldea en la que vivíamos, de intercambiar a mi hermano por unas concesiones… entonces lo amenacé lleno de rabia, no iba a permitir que lo vendieran, pero todos parecían estar de su lado y precisamente esa noche era que el sello que me pusieron para controlarme surtía efecto. Yo tomé a Kenny y a mis amigos y salí de ahí… pero nos atraparon y lo alejaron de mi… durante un año lo busque en cada extremo de la alianza, volviendo aun mas loco de lo que estaba, intentando recuperarlo de cualquier forma, ¡por cualquier medio!... pero no pude y en su lugar, perdí a personas que realmente eran importantes y que no aprecié lo suficiente en mi desesperado intento por recuperar a mi hermano… mi único consentido…

Y por primera vez vi a un Craig humano, un Craig que sufría y que estaba al borde del llanto. Me pregunte si alguna vez había hablado sobre eso mismo a alguien más… pero su dolor silencioso me respondió inmediatamente. Pensé que, sin lugar a dudas, si yo hubiera tenido un hermano como él, también hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por volver a su lado.

¿Y sabes algo de él?

Se que me cambió por un titulo de nobleza y un lugar junto a los Marsh… no era tan idiota, al parecer…

¡Pero, eso no puedes saberlo!, ¡tendrías que hablar con el!

No vale la pena, Tweek… yo personalmente fui hasta ese lugar, me presenté ante el y le pedí que regresara conmigo… aun ahora me pregunto sino hubiera sido mejor dejarme morir a la sombra de los arboles… porque el me rechazó, rechazó mi esfuerzo y mis sacrificios… mi mejor, Ja, mi mejor amigo, Clyde, solía decir que el ya tenia edad para sentirse como un adulto… pero no lo vi de esa forma hasta que me pisoteó el animo en ese lugar…

¿Tenias amigos?, perdona, es que siempre estas encerrado conmigo… no pareces muy sociable – En otros tiempos, el solo decirle eso a ese sujeto me hubiera dado un infarto al instante, pero yo ya confiaba en Craig y estaba seguro de que después de esa conversación, el también me la tenia a mi.

Y no lo soy, ten por seguro que cuando permito a alguien acercarse a mi, es porque no me harán perder el tiempo… pero Clyde era muy importante para mi… porque era un idiota… pero era un idiota incondicionalmente mío… le hubiera confiado mi vida de haber podido.

¿Y que ha pasado con el?

El murió mientras buscaba a Kenneth… entre los miles de trabajos que tuve que realizar, el robar una joya importante para el sultán fue uno de ellos. No era la gran cosa, había robado para los Tenorman, para los Broflovski, amigos íntimos de los Marsh, para los Marsh mismos, así que el sultán no representaba gran peligro. Con lo que jamás conté, fue con mi propia torpeza. Cada día que pasaba lejos de Kenneth, me desesperaba el doble y me volvía igualmente insoportable para Clyde y para… – Parecía que decir aquello lastimaba a Craig mas que nada en el mundo, tanto, que hasta yo me sentía lastimado… - para Thomas… mi prometido…

Y eso terminó de lastimarme… no sabia porque, me hacia el idiota preguntándomelo, pero la palabra "prometido" en labios de Craig, me dolía mas que un puñal atravesando mi garganta. Simplemente era desgarrador.

Thomas era la única persona que no se rendía, incluso Clyde comenzaba a perder las esperanzas… pero el me miraba a los ojos y decía: "Lo encontraremos, Craig, ¡MIERDA!

Espera, ¿Qué fue eso en la narración? – Fue la primera vez que vi a Craig sonreír tan amablemente y eso me hizo sentir mal…

Es que Thomas había caído en una trampa por mis descuidos, cuando éramos muy jóvenes, así que lo maldijeron con el sello de Tourette, una maldición que lo obligaba a maldecir en voz alta todo el tiempo… todos pensaban que se convertiría en un estorbo, lo que me molestaba demasiado, pero para mi, fue algo así como un detonante… no sabia porque, pero me encantaba protegerlo, me gustaba mucho… y yo le gustaba a él… por eso, perderlos en una emboscada en las tierras del sultán, fue suficientemente doloroso como para odiar a Kenneth el resto de mi vida por no apreciar ese sacrificio…

Pero, ¿Cómo podrías culparlo?

Lo se, es mi culpa…

¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO! NGH, YO NO TE CULPO, CRAIG

Pero yo si… lo se de sobra… Hubo, un breve momento, en el cual corríamos por nuestras vidas, ya solo quedábamos el y yo, ya a Clyde lo habíamos perdido, muy por encima de mi dolor, sabia que tenia que sacar a Thomas de ahí… pero había obtenido información mas que valiosa sobre mi hermano, si cruzaba la frontera entre el desierto y el mar que lo divide al reino de los Marsh, podría ir donde Kenny y salvarlo, después de todos esos años… pero era imposible cruzarlo sin ser descubierto y a nosotros ya nos estaban buscando… entonces, había dos caminos… tomar el sendero que llevaba a las tierras del Kan y la aldea olvidada de los judíos o arriesgarlo todo y llegar hasta la costa, robar un bote y navegar hasta tierras de los Marsh. Ambos sabíamos que era lo correcto, pero yo estaba terco en volver con Kenneth, sin pensar en alternativas… y siempre supe que Thomas me seguiría hasta la muerte… me aproveché de eso y no le di la opción de elegir… y aun ahora se que tuve la culpa, que debía haber tomado el sendero, que quizás en estos momentos yo lo tendría conmigo, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado… pero yo lo tomé de la muñeca y casi arrastras lo llevé hasta ese puerto y en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera del escondite, las espadas se encargaron de quitármelo, yo les había ayudado hasta donde sé… y aun así… aun en el momento en que su mano me soltó del agarre, el pensaba en Kenny y en mi… yo tomé ese camino y es por eso por lo que he pagado… dejé a Clyde y a Thomas en el desierto, a cambio, Kenneth me cambió por un titulo de nobleza y riquezas infinitas… ¿es lo justo, no?... a cambio de mi sacrificio, me quedé completamente solo…

Hasta ese punto de su relato, yo ya me encontraba sumergido en un mar de lagrimas… no podía imaginar cuanto sufrían, Craig, su pueblo, esas personas a las que el Senado en el castillo Marsh había exiliado desde tiempos antiguos y que eran aun mas humanos que nosotros. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que no estaba solo… pero no podía, el llanto era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, aun y cuando el, frente a mi, con esa extraña mirada de desconcierto y lagrimas en sus orbes oscuras, se había convertido en la persona a la que había decidido amar, y el jamás aceptara ese amor, yo lo haría…

… porque no quería que se volviera a sentir solo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La primera ocasión en que confesé sentir algo por Craig, fue cuando descubrió mi pequeña "mentira blanca" respecto al café que me preparaba.  
>Justo después de aquella plática tan emotiva, por una extraña razón, Craig se ofreció a preparar mi café de las mañanas y del almuerzo. Supuse que como llevaba tiempo trabajando para mi padre en el lugar donde el café era, prácticamente, la única bebida a escoger, di por sentado que sabría prepararlo medianamente decente… <strong>COMPLETO ERROR<strong>…

No solo era margo, sino que parecía ser algo así como un intento de todo… como si al principio, le hubiera puesto demasiada azúcar y, para compensarlo, le había puesto el doble de café y, para compensarlo, le había puesto el doble de azúcar y, para compensarlo, le había puesto el triple de café y así hasta que ya no se diluían las sustancias en el agua… yo lo notaba, sentía su pesada mirada sobre mi cada vez que lo bebía… no quería decírselo, era **ve-ne-no puro**, pero el lucia tan entusiasmado al respecto y sobretodo, lleno de orgullo, que me era imposible hacerle el mas mínimo comentario. De pronto, un día fue como si me hubiera atrapado, casi sentí como si hubiera bebido de la taza y descubierto su asqueroso sabor. ¿Pero como juzgarlo?, el ni siquiera bebía café, decía que le daba dolor de cabeza, así que si el jamás había probado el café, no tenia porque saber como debería tener el sabor, ¿cierto?... pero el me descubrió y no solo eso… ambos descubrimos "otra" cosa…

¿Qué te pareció esta vez? – Me preguntó con la vista agachada. En el, ese gesto se había vuelto usual. Me apenaba que me tratara con tanto respeto.

…Mmm… mucho mejor… - Respondí tranquilamente, olfateando ese aroma tan venenoso que mi estimado guardián había insistido en preparar el mismo. Comenzaba a creer que había reconsiderado el tema de matarme.

¿Por qué dices eso?... ¡a ver, déjame probarlo! – Repentinamente se abalanzó sobre mí y yo grité desesperado, no quería que supiera lo horrible que sabía eso, porque se apenaría y se sentiría mal por haberme hecho beberlo todos esos días.

¡NO, GAH NO PUEDES BEBERLO, ES MÍO! – Lo protegí como pude, apartándolo de sus manos, pero el era mucho mas ágil y fuerte, así que me lo quitó de una manera demasiado sencilla: imponiéndose por sobre mi y arrancándola de un tajo.

¡Dámelo, Tweek!… - Llegamos hasta el balcón y finalmente me la quitó. Suspiré cansado, ya no tenia nada que ocultar y, ahora si, el reproche. - ¡TE LO DIJE, SABE HORRIBLE!, ¿Por qué rayos no lo tiraste?... ¿Por qué no le ordenaste a alguien mas que lo hiciera? – Me miró con sincero rencor en esas pupilas oscuras a las que yo me había vuelto vulnerable. Incluso desconocía el porque… simplemente lo hacia y ya… contesté por inercia y sin tomarle mucha importancia al momento, sino después de decirlo…

Es porque TU-u lo haces, Cra-aig… por eso… NGH… no importa… no importa… si sabe mal… será preciado para mi… porque tu… ¡JESUSCRISTO, NO SE QUE DIGO! – ¡HABÍA ENLOQUECIDO!, ¿Cómo SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO DECIRLE ALGO ASÍ?

Moría de la vergüenza, así que le quité la taza y me terminé el café. El resto de la tarde lo ignoré y no permití que comiera o cenara conmigo.  
>¿Por qué <strong>EL<strong> lo hacia?, ¿Qué tenia **EL** que me era tan indispensable?, ¿y porque seguía haciendo énfasis en "**EL**"?... era una locura… no podía estar enamorado de un hombre, de un mercenario, **DE CRAIG**… el solo era amable porque era su trabajo, aunque aun desconocía porque lo hacia, pero ese no era el punto… el era amable porque debía serlo… ¿cierto?... cuando menos lo pensé, me encontraba todas las noches pensando mas en el, mas en la manera de pasar otro segundo a su lado. Quería su compañía aun mas que el perdón de mi padre, lo quería aun más que el volver con mi querido primo… lo quería, lo quería, lo quería, **LO QUERIA**… y comenzaba a enloquecer por ello…

Entonces me di cuenta de que él me visitaba mas a menudo y por mas tiempo… aun me preparaba el café y parecía que ambos habíamos hecho un "pacto silencioso" respecto a ese tema, lo volvimos tabú y jamás volvimos a aceptar que ese café sabia asqueroso y que ambos estábamos conscientes de ello…

Una semana después, por primera vez desde que había llegado, mi padre pidió hablar conmigo… a solas… yo pensaba que quería matarme sin testigos, pero igual quería obedecerlo, ya que estaba mas enfermo cada día y se corría el rumor de que le faltaba poco a su existencia… así que pedí a Craig que me llevara junto a él… cuando estuvimos solos los tres, mi padre ordeno a Craig dejarme a solas, cosa que el temía, pero que yo también le pedí. Había descubierto que Craig ya solo obedecía mis órdenes y eso molestaba a la corte entera, pero sobre todo, al Parlamento Imperial, quienes comenzaban a verme como una amenaza… recién…

¿De que desea hablar, padre? – Ya entonces, mi padre yacía en su cama todo el tiempo. Buscó mis ojos con los suyos y en cuanto lo encontró, pude ver un leve brillo en ellos…

Te… te pareces demasiado a ella… yo sabia que tu no deberías nacer, porque la perdería… pero estaba escrito que así fuera… tu la mataste al nacer y yo al dejar que me convencieran de ello…

Lo siento mucho – Que me culpara de matar a mi propia madre… mi padre si que supo todo el tiempo como hacerme sentir como basura, aun ahora no lo culpo… pero no era justo.

¡Tu no sientes nada!, ni siquiera lo conociste… ella era una persona muy especial… y tu tienes sus ojos, ni idea de donde provenga ese cabello tan molesto, de tu abuelo, quizás… en cuanto te vi, supe que te parecías a él… mi padre nunca pensó en nadie que no fuera su reino, aun sobre mi, sobre lo que deseaba… por eso, cuando falleció, destruí todo lo que el había amado… su reino, su pueblo, a su hermano.

¿Hermano?

Un viejo molesto que envié a la frontera, tu debiste conocerlo, en la casa de los duques, donde viviste… o quizás ya este muerto el desdichado

Entonces supe que el hombre viejo a quien debía los únicos ratos que no habían sido amargos en ese lugar, no era un desconocido en lo absoluto, era mi tío segundo… las palabras _"te pareces a tu abuelo"_ se volvieron en un recuerdo triste, porque seguramente fue doloroso ver a alguien tan querido de esa forma frente a él.

¡Escúchame bien, Tweek!, porque estoy por hacer el único gesto de bondad que pueda regalarte y si no lo aprovechas, te juro que como pueda volveré del mas allá y te venderé como a un esclavo

¡JESUCRISTO, NO ME VENDAS!

La profecía con la que tanto joden en toda la maldita alianza, esa basura que repiten una y otra vez respecto a inmortales y a otras criaturas molestas, está mal interpretada completamente…

¿A que te refieres?

¡CÁLLATE Y DEJAME TERMINAR!... tu abuelo, ese bastardo, no quería que la verdad se supiera, porque acabaría con su "bella familia", así que lo revolvió todo y dado que los Marsh siempre han sido unos pendejos, no hicieron sino creerles… no te lo diré todo, porque podría morir antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad… pero esto es lo que realmente pasa… tu abuelo odiaba a los mercenarios, en si, todos los Tweak los odiamos, ¿Por qué?, realmente ya nadie se acuerda… pero lo realmente importante son esas joyas y los inmortales de los que tratan… a los mercenarios se les puede matar con el Cristal Imperial, ¿cierto?, eso ya deberías saberlo… a los judíos con las Perlas del Abismo, que todo el mundo cree protegidas por el Kan… mas estas fueron robadas poco después del destierro del Kan al inframundo, robadas por un Tweak y para no ser descubiertos, culparon a los judíos, quienes han pagado hasta este momento con sus tierras y las vidas de muchos de ellos, la madre de tu querida tía, la zarina de entonces, destruyó su pueblo entero, por eso en el reino de los Cartman no se puede vivir siendo un judío… ni viceversa entre esos pelirrojos tan molestos… y mientras tanto, nuestro comercio entre los otros reinos se engrandeció y los cultivos de café se dieron aun mejor que nunca…

Pe-pero… si usted lo sabia, ¿Por qué no lo…?

¿Por qué no lo dije?, ¿ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE?, de saberse algo como eso, no solo los Broflovski vendrían contra el Imperio, sino los Cartman por el engaño y el Kan mismo por el hurto…

¿Y-y donde están esas perlas?

A ESO VOY… ya que eran demasiadas joyas, los poderes espirituales en ellas no podían contenerse y, con el tiempo, la energía oscura que emanaban se volvió mas fuerte de lo que se podía manejar, así que se separaron, 84 de ellas se utilizaron para hacer un collar y ese collar se dio a una familia que en ese entonces eran nuestros aliados, pero con el tiempo, dejaron ver su rastrero verdadero ser y se aliaron a los Marsh, para poder defenderse de los Broflovski en caso de ser necesario… otras 10 se forjaron en una espada que se regaló a los Marsh, pero esas 10 eran las mas contaminadas de entre las 100, por lo que se dio comienzo a una maldición que afectó a el mayor de los reyes, después a su hijo Randy y finalmente al menor de ellos, Stanley… y de esa maldición puedes fiarte para asesinarlo en caso de ser necesario…

¿YO-O MA-MA-MATARLO?

La única razón por la que ellos fueron elegidos como cabeza de la alianza por el Senado, por encima de los Tweak, fue porque son tan pendejos que fácilmente se pueden manipular, al grado de ser simples marionetas… son realmente lamentables…

Pero, to-todavía no termino de entender… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con las leyendas? Y… si eran 100 perlas…

DEJAME TERMINAR, TWEEK, PORQUE TE JURO QUE SI ME VUELVES A INTERRUMPIR COMO ULTIMO MANDATO TE VENDERÉ COMO ESCLAVO ANTES DE MORIR

¡NO ME VENDAS, POR FAVOR!

ENTONCES CÁLLATE Y DEJAME CONCLUIR… esa estudia leyenda fue cambiada para encubrir todo lo que hemos hecho en nombre de "La profecía" y salirnos con la nuestra sin perder el Imperio en el proceso… hace unos años se me informó, directamente lo hizo Randy, que había encontrado al mercenario inmortal, de entre los mercenarios del extranjero…

_El hermano de Craig_, pensé…

… Me informo que trataría de convencerlo de proteger a la alianza en lugar de destruirla… y tu yacías al lado de tu tía, y los Broflovski habían logrado comprometer a el mayor de sus hijos con el heredero Marsh… ¿no te das cuenta?, ¡nadie lo sabe!, ni siquiera tienen la mas mínima sospecha…

¿De que hablas, padre? – Esa manera tan enfermiza de reír, me causó escalofrío, aun tratándose de mi propio padre.

¿No lo entiendes, Tweek?, ¿no podrías sospecharlo siquiera?, ¡tu mismo eres la clave!... ¿a que te recuerda el café, Tweek?, jamás pensaste que era extraño el que puedas vivir a base de el, SOLAMENTE de él… ese niño NO ES INMORTAL, tiene un estúpido poder de resucitar, LO TIENEN FRENTE A ELLOS Y LOS PENDEJOS NO LO NOTAN, "inmortal" significa que NO MUERES y el muere cada vez que quiere y regresa al día siguiente, ¿crees que un ser inmortal perecería?, POR ESO SE LLAMAN ASÍ, porque no lo hacen...

¿Estas diciendo que?... – Tenia mucho miedo de escuchar aquello, pero era tan coherente que hasta daba terror el que nadie lo hubiera notado antes.

Los mercenarios no son inmortales, Tweek, tu en cambio, si… y ese niño no es de quien habla la profecía, sino de ti y si te digo todo esto, no es porque me importes o me interese tu bienestar siguiera, es porque prefiero morir sabiendo a la alianza destruida antes que permitir que esos bastardos que OBLIGARON A TU MADRE A MORIR SE QUEDEN CON TODO.

¡CÁLLATE, NO ES VERDAD! – Porque de ser así… yo habría causado todo el dolor de Craig hasta ese momento. – ESO NO ES CIERTO, ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO!

Tu abuelo convenció a todos de conocer al único ser inmortal del que habla la leyenda, aseguró que nacería de entre los mercenarios y que otro inmortal, nacido de un Marsh y de un maldito, seria capaz de destruirlo, pero lo que no dijo tu abuelo fue que había un tercero capaz de acabar con nuestra estirpe, porque entonces todo perdería el sentido, piénsalo, un inmortal contra un inmortal… faltaban el mestizo y el mortal entre ellos dos… y solo para atormentarte por ultima vez, quiero que sepas quienes son…

NO, NO QUIERO SABER, ¡DEMAJE IR!

En cuanto estuve por alejarme de él, su mano sujetó firmemente mi muñeca y me jaló en su dirección con fuerza, sorprendiéndome al ver que había escondido una espada entre las sabanas y me apuñalo con ella, atravesando hasta que la punta del arma cruzó mi cuerpo por completo y salió al otro lado. Yo lo observé con el pánico en mis ojos y un indescriptible dolor en el estomago, vomitaba sangre a chorros y la fuerza me abandonaba.

No te alteres tanto, que nada va a pasar, va a doler, pero seguro que ya has pasado por esto antes… si quieres ser feliz, jamás le dirás a Tucker sobre lo que has escuchado, porque esta escrito que los intrusos no interfieran en esta leyenda, mientras los manejes como lo deseas, nada saldrá mal para los Tweak… serás el ultimo en conocer la verdadera interpretación de la profecía…

Incluso en medio del agonizante dolor, no sentí ni la mas mínima sensación de abandono, lo que esperaba sentir después de algunos minutos de desangrarme y desangrarme sin terminar de morir, ni siquiera agonizaba… entonces supe que el no había mentido. Tomé la espada como pude y la saque de mí, sintiendo un dolor aun más agudo, pero un alivio extraño, como si me estuviera curando al instante.

Cuando se habla de un "inmortal que puede destruir la alianza o no", se habla de ti, el otro inmortal capaz de decidir ello, se llama Kyle Broflovski y, si mal no recuerdo, alguna vez tuve la predicción, se casará con un Cartman… si tu lo ayudas en ello, va a encontrar la muerte con el poder de las Perlas del Abismo… el mestizo involucrado entre ustedes, contrario a lo que los estúpidos creen, no es Stanley Marsh… es cierto, es incapaz de gobernar, pero por su carácter y no por su legado, es el hijo de Stanley lo que se interpone entre los Tweak y la supremacía… si consigues que su primogénito sea hijo de un o una mercenaria, no habrá nada que te detenga… finalmente, el mortal que puede reescribir la profecía, el mayor de los peligros, yace junto al sultán, pero con Tucker a tu lado, no existe mucho que pueda hacer por dañarte o siquiera oponerse, cuando escribas "Donovan" en un pergamino maldito, conocerás la verdadera profecía que tu abuelo ocultó al mundo… y eso es todo…

¿Por qué?... yo hubiera sido más feliz sin saber todo esto… ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Yo no te odio, Tweek… odio al pueblo del que naciste y me odio a mi mismo por ser débil… pero, a mi propio hijo… ¿Cómo podría odiarlo?, te quiero, Tweek…

Y fue lo ultimo que me dijo directamente el hombre que me dio la vida, me alejó de su lado, me repudió en nuestro reencuentro, arruinó mi futuro, destruyó la vida del hombre a quien yo amaba y encima… dijo que me _**"quería"**_…

Al día siguiente, si que yo pudiera dar a viso a Craig respecto a todo lo que mi padre me había revelado y encima, habiendo olvidado el pequeño dato que pasó desapercibido entonces, respecto a que el conocía su verdadera identidad desde un principio, mi padre reveló frente al Parlamento completo, que Craig era un mercenario. ¿La reacción?, a dos segundos de haber perdido a mi padre, los viejos hombres que lo conformaban señalaron a Craig y lo condenaron a muerte.

¡Es un espía!

¡Un traidor!

¡Mátenlo, es uno de los malditos!

Yo entré en shock. Acababa de perder a mi padre y junto a él, el único secreto que jamás me dijo, supongo que fue su ultimo acto de maldad hacia mi… me ocultó el paradero de las ultimas 6 perlas del Abismo. Esas perlas podrían estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y sin ellas, podría terminar lastimando a Kyle sin querer y hacer a Eric sufrir como nunca… y aun no terminaba de creer eso… era tan… "místico", como era que nuestras vidas, aun desde el momento en que mi pequeño primo me hablaba de un "judío molesto del que se enamoró", estuviera tan ligado a mi… y yo a él… y a el futuro del mundo… ERA DEMASIADA PRESION.

CALLENSE - Exploté como nunca, un valor que no conocía en mi, surgió. – Nadie va a morir, no mas…

¡Emperador!, tal vez aun no esté consciente por completo de su deber como soberano, pero entre sus tareas, esta el terminar la erradicación de esas "abominaciones" que desde tiempos de su tatarabuelo, ya amenazaban el bienestar de la alianza.

Nadie me va a decir lo que debo hacer, mi padre yace frente a ustedes y se atreven a pasar por alto el terrible sucedo que es su muerte, ¡ustedes son los traidores!, va a haber muchos cambios aquí.

¿¡Como te atreves, un bastardo como tu!

MI NOMBRE ES TWEEK TWEAK Y SOY SU SOBERANO, el Parlamento ya no tiene poder alguno sobre el Imperio y el Imperio mismo se encuentra libre de dar explicación alguna a South Park

¡Hereje! – Recuerdo que en esos momentos, demostraba ser muy valiente, pero por dentro me temblaban hasta las arterias.

El Imperio se encuentra en decadencia porque los Tweak se volvieron similares a los Marsh, pero eso acabó con mi padre… De ahora en adelante, quien quiera exponer una idea, se dirigirá a mi presencia, escucharé al Parlamento como un apoyo, NO COMO UNA OBLIGACION DE NINGUN TIPO, no pienso darle explicaciones a nadie respecto a lo que hago o dejo de hacer y sobre todo… esta estúpida pelea entre personas del imperio y mercenarios se termina ¡YA!...

Recuerdo haber abandonado la sala en medio del rostro perplejo de todos, incluyendo a Craig, y anduve hasta la vieja habitación de mi madre, ocupada por el polvo y muebles viejos inservibles. Giré en dirección trasera y noté que aun no captaban ni media palabra de lo que había dicho, puesto que estaban muy consternados, así que, sin temblor alguno en mis palabras, miré a Craig y le ordené:

Tucker, andando…

El sonrió y me siguió hasta el final… y aun hoy en día, lo sigue haciendo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entre los millones de problemas que mi padre había dejado en el Imperio, la economía era el que me tenía mas preocupado. Nuestras relaciones con las otras potencias no eran buenas en lo absoluto, parecía que dependíamos completamente de los Tenorman y que los Marsh nos consideraban cada día menos, haciendo sus relaciones con los Testaburger cada vez mas estrechas. Teníamos pequeños aliados, entre los Phillip y el Kan, pero nada parecía ayudar a mi pueblo, que parecía cada día mas sumergido en la pobreza, lo que era peor… los ricos se volvían mas ricos y los pobres, mas pobres, de ser posible. Solo me quedaba la ayuda de Craig, que como u Tucker, era líder absoluto de los mercenarios, pero yo no quería que los forzara a tener relaciones económicas con nosotros, ya que, hasta apenas unos meses atrás, el Imperio había sido su mas grande enemigo. Pero el temor que ellos le tenían a Craig, parecía más grande que cualquier otro odio o rencor que pudiesen guardar, por otra parte, necesitaba hacer algo por Theodore. Mi primo era llamado "bastardo" en sus propias tierras, el zarato estaba completamente corrompido y cada día nuestras relaciones se destruían aun más y más. Craig me sugirió que apoyara a mi primo en la guerra civil por quitar a los Tenorman del trono, pero el dinero apenas me alcanzaba para dar de comer a mi pueblo y el ejercito estaba muy mal constituido al grado de que, de ser necesaria una guerra, el Imperio llevaría a civiles a combatir…

…Pero eso era subestimar a mi querido Craig…

Bien… ngh… yo… eso es todo… es lo que sé…

Ese momento tan importante en mi vida, esta grabado como si en una roca estuviera… Craig se valió de sus contactos y de sus "compañeros", como el llamaba a sus conocidos entre su propio pueblo, viajó de un trecho de la alianza al otro y reunió a todos los interesados en el caso contra la alianza. Al parecer, mi padre y los Marsh no solo me habían jodido la vida a mí…

¿Eso significa que les han mentido a todos durante años? – Mi amigo, el delfín Phip, era un niño aun más joven que yo, solo por dos meses. Tiempo después de esa reunión, lo secuestraron los Marsh y lo lanzaron al Abismo, la prisión mas horrible del Inframundo, a donde se supone que no deben caer los mortales, no podía caminar y el kan siempre lo mantenía en su regazo. Parecía que el único lugar donde no sufría de agotamiento era en las tierras oscuras de la frontera con el Inframundo. – Ni siquiera mis padres lo sabían…

¿Qué propones, Eric Cartman? – Además de ellos, el sultán, Token Black, estaba entre los aliados. Su familia había sido arrebatada de sus posesiones para que los Marsh pudieran hacer más grande sus territorios, obligándolos a permanecer al otro lado del mar que los separaba. El estaba casado con el mejor amigo de mi Craig, Clyde, a quien creía haber perdido mucho tiempo atrás y que al recuperar, fue como dar vida a un Craig realmente humano… realmente vivo…

Si planeas tomar el reino Marsh, te advierto que causarías un choque no se que cosas y pues… te irá mal y a todos nosotros – Ese era Clyde. Era un castaño de aspecto joven, pero que, según Craig, debía tener más o menos su edad. Era muy torpe, pero también muy amable y divertido. Solía sacar de quicio a Craig fácilmente y hacer reír a su esposo, el sultán. La primera impresión que tuve de él, fue la de una persona muy seria y me lleve una sorpresa enorme al descubrir que era todo lo contrario. Incluso llegaba a ser algo "pervertido"… el, al igual que muchas personas en mi familia, por parte de los Cartman, podía ver el pasado de las cosas, lo que le ayudaba a predecir el futuro.

¿Qué-e cosas malas, Clyde? – Por ultimo, estaba Leopold Stotch, un príncipe que vivía junto a los Marsh. El estaba al tanto de la pobreza que padecía su pueblo y quería ayudar a que Stanley abdicara del trono para que pudiera ser libre por una vez en su vida. Rápidamente, gracias a su forma de ser, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, muy a pesar de que, sin que yo supiera el porque, Craig lo odiaba profundamente.

No lo sé, pero no es lo indicado.

Necesito dinero y un ejercito aproximado de 30000 hombres, solo eso.

¿"Solo eso"?, ¿algo mas, gordito?

YO NO ESTOY GORDO, SOY DE HUESOS ANCHOS, MARICA

Y realmente, ya no lo estaba… yo le había comentado a Clyde, antes de reencontrarme con Eric después de haber abandonado las Tierras Gélidas, que mi primo era algo "rellenito", pero en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, obviamente, yo no había sido el único "preso"… lo habían humillado al punto de quitarle varias comidas… no estaba precisamente "en los huesos", pero era sumamente distinto al Eric vanidoso y gordito que yo recordaba.

Pero… están pasando por alto lo más importante… el engaño…

Phip tenía razón. Yo había ordenado a Craig que no estuviera presente en aquella junta, por lo que mi padre me había dicho. Yo quería ser feliz por siempre junto a él, peor si el que se enterara de la verdadera profecía lo impedía, entonces no quería que eso llegara a suceder.

Yo… lo sé… No debí permitir que tantos sufrieran… pero yo…

Tu no tenias nada que pudieras hacer, Tweek, simplemente, eres como nosotros, no hay nada que puedas cambiar en el pasado, solo reescribir el futuro. – Tener a Eric de vuelta a mi lado era como recuperar una pequeña parte de mi vida, de mi esperanza.

Así es, Tweek, y ahora nosotros te ayudaremos… y ayudaremos a Stan – Butters apoyó su mano en mi hombro y sonrió amablemente. Yo no dudaba respecto a Eric o sobre alguno de ellos… pero si sobre el resto de las personas fuera de nuestra "reunión".

¿Qué haría Stanley Marsh?, ¿Qué era capaz de hacer?, la maldición que mi padre había mencionado, en la espada Marsh… ¿de que manera podría afectarnos?, ¿y Kyle Broflovski?, ¿me mataría, dada la oportunidad?, si Clyde estaba de mi lado, solo faltaba conocer al "mestizo"… pero si Stan estaba comprometido con un judío… ¿Qué podría hacer yo para crear el futuro que deseo?, ¿Qué tengo que sacrificar?... ¿a Craig?...

Yo estaba al borde de la nada y lo que me sostenía de caer, me estaba empujando al mismo tiempo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todos acordamos apoyar a Eric con nuestros recursos y esperaríamos 6 meses a ver los resultados. Esa noche, durmieron en el castillo Imperial. Yo estaba muy nervioso y algo alterado, por lo que me dirigía mi habitación por mi tasa de café nocturna. Ya solo quedaba esperar, pero había esperado tanto tiempo por las cosas, que ya no quería hacerlo más. "Esperar" y "pelear"… ya nada mas podía hacer…

¿Ya terminaron?

NGH, Craig, ME ASUSTASTE… yo, si… ya acabamos. – En mi alcoba, como era costumbre, Craig estaba sentado en el escritorio, con mi taza de café entre sus manos y con una mirada que traslucía tristeza en esos hermosos orbes. - ¿Pa-pasa algo?

Nada… es solo que… ¿Por qué no querías que estuviera en la junta?, ¿es que no confías en mí? - ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

Por supuesto que si, Craig… pero ya te lo dije… si permito que lo escuches, saldrás lastimado… y preferiría morir antes de eso…

Y ¿Por qué no me permites a mi morir por ti?, ¿Por qué debes cargar solo con esto?

Yo… porque quiero… que seas feliz…

Soy feliz cuando me permites protegerte… porque quiero estar contigo y crear el futuro que tú deseas… ¿Por qué no me permites a mí sacrificarme por ti?

¿Cómo podía estar escuchando eso y aun así no reaccionar?, "Esperar" y "pelear"… ya nada mas podía hacer… o eso era lo que quería creer…

Creo yo que… por la misma razón por la que tomo tu café aun después de todo este tiempo, la misma razón por la que no permito a nadie mas que a ti el escuchar mis lamentos y miserias, la misma razón por la que tiemblo en las noches solo de imaginarme que, de alguna forma que siempre es mi culpa, te llego a perder… porque, cuando se trata de ti y solamente de ti, me harto de "esperar" y "pelear" y simplemente quiero ir mas allá de la espera y avanzar y dejar de pelear, dejar de soñar… y, aunque sea por un milagro… una tener oportunidad… de que me quieras…

Tweekers… - Esa palabra que había denominado solo para mí, envuelta en un susurro… no era tan estúpido como mi padre creía, sabia que hacer en ese momento.

Yo tiemblo todo el tiempo… una vez, dos veces… cinco, seis… todo el tiempo… pero cuando se trata de Craig, no lo hago por nervios o por mi latente desesperación… lo hago por frio, por la falta de su calor, por cuanto lo deseo…

Con mi mano acaricié su barbilla, rozando delicadamente sus orejas. Podía sentir un calor alrededor de su nuca y fue como si una extraña sensación se apoderar de ambos. El impulso nos orilló a besarnos con ternura, al principio, nuestro primer beso… mi primer beso en realidad. Tenia nervios, no sabia si el debía continuar o si debería ser yo, pero como yo era quien aseguraba desear una oportunidad, era yo quien debía ganármela. Los sujeté fuertemente de los hombros y sin separar el contacto en nuestros labios, lo guie hasta la cama, donde lo dejé recostarse a la orilla de la misma. Yo me subí encima de él y seguí besando, aunque con mayor intensidad, hasta el punto en el que nuestras respiraciones golpeaban el pecho de cada uno, implorando ayuda para volver a surgir normalmente. Me separé de él y escuché como jadeaba, con un sonrojo que lo apenaba en sus mejillas, la manera en la que se cubría el rostro con una mano, muy inútilmente por cierto, lo delataba. Descendí sobre su pecho, dejando un camino de besos y pequeñas marcas, deseaba tanto a Craig, deseaba que el me deseara… ¿era la locura de la que me acusaban?, ¿alguien como yo no debería enamorarse?...  
>Fui dejando a mi querido guardián sin ropa, la desabrochaba como mis temblorosos dedos lo permitían, era pésimo abrochándomela, pero esa noche descubrí lo bueno que era deshaciéndolo. Craig suspiraba y respiraba de una manera muy extraña, podía sentirlo, estaba nervioso, pero su carácter no le permitía decirlo abiertamente, yo tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, porque me pondría AUN más nervioso a mí… y terminaría lastimando a ambos. Cuando llegué a su pantalón, ambos nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, yo esperaba su rechazo, el esperaba que no tomara el control, ¿YO?, ¿EL CONTROL?... jamás había sido capaz de algo similar pero se trataba de Craig y el volvía mis "Jamás" en "Siempre" con su sola presencia, porque antes de él, hubiera muerto sin ningún remordimiento, después de él, ya no tenia motivos para quedarme quieto… en ningún lugar del mundo…<p>

Dejando al descubierto esa "parte" tan privada, mi rostro se llenó de un sonrojo que casi me mataba internamente, supuse que Craig se encontraba igual, pero en esa posición y con su cabeza contra las sabanas, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo. Lo tomé con una mano y comencé a dar leves besos en la punta que rápidamente se volvieron en un embriagador agarre con la húmeda cavidad que era mi boca. Los leves jadeos de Craig aumentaron en volumen, sentía como movía muy levemente las caderas, como si quisiera agregar un "ritmo" a todo aquello", supongo que era porque el normalmente estaba "ahí abajo" y la costumbre lo llamaba. En cuanto comencé a sentir como se endurecía, lo dejé por instantes y me alcé a la altura de su cara, sin dejar de acariciarlo y me topé con la escena más enternecedora que he visto hasta hoy en día:

Mí querido Craig lloraba leves lágrimas de placer y felicidad…

Claro, eso lo vine a saber después, al principio, lo que realmente sucedió fue:

¡JESUCRISTO, TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO!, ¡NO ME ODIES, POR FAVOR, CRAIG!, ¡YO NO QUERÍA!...

No… no es eso… Tweekers… yo… yo… ah… lo estoy disfrutando mucho, pero… por favor… no pares…

Y tan rápido como el pánico llegó, se fue… a medias… porque tenía que lastimar un poco a Craig y eso me llenaba de miedo (que milagro, ¿no?... para variar…)

Le robé un beso y me incliné sobre él, ya no temblaba tanto, su calor comenzaba a llenarme a mi también. No tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo se "hacían esas cosas", pero mi intuición me decía que debía ser amable con Craig… MUY AMABLE… si quería que a futuro el lo fuera conmigo también… pero no sabia la forma amable de… bueno… de… "eso"… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿apoyarme con algo mas pequeño al principio?, ¿con que?... recuerdo que pensaba en mil cosas y a la vez, sentía que Craig comenzaba a desesperarse, eso, sumado a que estaba por venirse y su mirada me sugería que ya era tiempo de "pasar al otro nivel". Antes de continuar, me quité el pantalón, era extraño, era la primera vez que lo hacia por mi cuenta y sin ayuda de él. Comenzaba a maquinar la idea de "prepararlo con dedos", pero me apenaba tanto que no lo llevaba a cabo, ¡ESTABAMUY CONFUNDIDO!... pero, como era costumbre… Craig me indicó que hacer… a su "manera"

¡No… no lo hagas!, solo tómame… no me prepares… tengo que, quiero que… seas el único, a partir de ahora, quiero estar contigo siempre.

¿Yo me atrevería a desobedecer a la única persona que me había amado hasta ese momento de mi vida?, NO HAY FORMA.

Yo también estaba sumamente excitado, tomé las piernas de mi amado y las abrí con amabilidad, creando espacio para mi nuevo yo, que no temblaba, pero que moría por no lastimar a mi moreno… MÍO, GAH JESUS, ERA SOLO MÍO…  
>Craig se agarró firmemente de las sabanas, supuse que ya sabia lo que le esperaba, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le sonreí, con esa mueca irreconocible que hacia cada vez que era feliz, en traducción, que solo a el dedicaba. Comencé a introducirme lentamente, sintiéndome presa de ese encantador y estrecho lugar en Craig, que me atrapaba, que me invitaba a explorarlo por completo. Sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos de suplica, al momento que se alzó, creía yo que iba a apartarme súbitamente, pero fue todo lo contrario. Su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos, alcanzó mi oído y susurró… la voz más erótica que había y he escuchado hasta ahora.<p>

Hazme tuyo, Tweekers…

Me abrazó con la poca fuerza que empleó y me atrajo a él, su aroma, su calidez… y lo comprendí todo… sus dedos hundiéndose en mi cabellera, sus caderas indicándome el ritmo que debíamos seguir, su hechizante voz gimiendo el canto mas enternecedor y a la misma vez apasionante… **Craig ERA EL CAFÉ**… todas esas sensaciones que había experimentado con mi primera taza de café, eso era todo lo que representaba para mi Craig. Mi felicidad, algo que me llenaba de amor y paz… lo único en mi mundo…  
>Embestirlo fue el placer mas grande del universo, cuando escuchaba los gemidos transformados en gritos de amor, en como sentí que sollozaba… aun no sabia mucho respecto a él, solo lo que había querido decirme… pero en ese momento supe algo…<p>

Te-e quiero… te quiero mucho, Craig

…que si iba a hacer eso…

Y yo te… amo, mi Tweekers…

… que si iba a construir un futuro perfecto…

Aun sobre Eric, sobre Kyle o sobre cualquier otro… ese futuro era solo de nosotros dos…

**OK, creo que lo logré… a medias… el lemon no está completo, creo yo, pero después será explicado a mas cuando toqué el POV de Craig, pero para eso faltan muchas cosillas por ahí. Solo les digo que Clyde va a comenzar a aparecer más y quizás Butters menos… pero no desesperen, que para seguir con nuestra historia actual, falta un poco del POV de Tweek (necesitamos llegar al Inframundo, salir, arreglas cosas con Stan y bla bla bla… El siguiente capitulo tendrá muy poco CraigxThomas, CREEK sugerido y el tan esperado CARTYLE lemonoso XD, espero… igual y quien sabe… este capitulo es tan largo (26 paginas de WORD, cuando normalmente solo hago 12-13) y continua, pero lo dividí en dos partes… se me hacia mucho y no quería que murieran leyéndolo, de hecho, esta parte terminaba a la muerte de Richard Tweek, pero como había prometido yaoi TWAIG, lo prometido es deuda y pues peor es nada, aquí esta XD.**

**Paso a dejar el dibujo para GYY y advierto, NO ES SOBRE ESTE Fic, como los anteriores XD, es el primer CREEK que dibujé, fue un golpe de inspiración extraño y la primera vez que me imaginé a un Craig y a un Tweek que no eran de cartón. El dibujo es SUPER VIEJITO, por eso se ve así…**

**http**:**/**/**subefotos.**com**/**ver**/**?a36aed51a99da**54e3decd7a6ba4da49fo.**jpg**

GYY:** Así es, Stan no tiene bolas… aun. En realidad, no tengo nada en contra de Stan, me gusta el CRAN (?) XD y el se volverá en una pieza importante en el camino que tomará la historia. Como podrás haber leído en este capitulo, Cartman forma parte de la profecía, pero no como todos pensaban. Solo resta seguir y ya lo descubrirás. Gracias por leer **

FeliciaVongola:** FELICIDADES! Alguna vez serás el primer review XD. Stan no dejaría que nadie lo violara, todo tiene un sentido de ser y eso se explica en la siguiente parte de este capitulo, explicado por el mismísimo Tweek. Todo sobre Butters quedará aclarado en la otra parte, Kyle cobrando venganza… te diré que no es mala idea, pero ya tengo todo listo para Kyle y quizás el sufra un poco mas de lo que ha tenido que sufrir Stanley. Y todo sobre Wendy… te juro que ella tendrá buenas y malas jugadas, solo espérame un poco mas… Y la boda real, VA A SER IRONICO A MAS NO PODER, porque estará a cargo del cortejo mas acosante de todo South Park XD. Sigue leyendo, por favor, como hasta ahora y te enterarás de todo, lo prometo.**

EmyCherry:** Que bueno que te gustó esa parte, porque el próximo capitulo contendrá la versión extendida, para que se sepan mas cosas de Craig se vea mas humano, porque después de abusar de Stan, como que su reputación cayó mucho :'( Y te juro que Butters regresará por más, Tweek no es tan despiadado… Gracias por leer.**

VicPin:** Nop, Kyle sigue siendo señorito XD, lo siento… pero pronto pasará lo que tiene que pasar (derechos de Cartman, por supuesto) y podré escribir lo que realmente vinieron a leer. De hecho, después de leerlo, yo también me di cuenta de que se dio esa impresión, pero ya se aclararan las cosas… Gracias por ver el dibujo y tus abrazos, te correspondo con uno desde LOCOLANDIA XD. Cuídate mucho, sayo.**

ariam18:** Muchas gracias por leer, me encargaré de que se ponga interesante. Cuídate.**

Gabiiii981:** A MI ME DA MUCHISIMA TERNURA, como no tienes idea, de ver a un Stan de uke, porque como Cartman ha dicho mucho tiempo en la serie, el luce mucho mas marica que Kyle e incluso es más sensible. Creo que hemos leído el mismo doujin, porque es muy difícil encontrarlos de por si y de TWAIG, el doble, pero yo he leído al menos 4 y todos me encantaron. Hice un esfuerzo terriblemente grande para describir a un Tweek como es normalmente, pero con iniciativa, igual creo que no quedó tan perdido, ¿o si? XD. Gracias por disfrutar del dibujo y ojala y leas el resto de la historia… prometo ponerlo mejor.**

Symphknot:** Gracias por preguntar y por estar pendiente. En estos días andamos colaborando con un circulo de doujinshi que se encarga de varias series en partículas, de hecho, he encontrado un doujin de Kuroshitsuji en el que participé por internet (orgullo total XD y algo de pena por lo hard) y me pidieron que le ayudara con algunos bocetos y pues como decir no (me han ayudado en varias ocasiones ya). Cuando lo tenga completo, quizás escanee unas hojas (lo malo de todo esto es que, como todo se hace y se envía a Japón, el envió tarda dos semanas por paquetería normal y aquí llega después de todo eso, y es que no me gusta queme lo envíen en formato digital, siento como que le quitan la magia XD) Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por supuesto que no colapsaré. **

Aleja x3:** Aun no termino de hacer sufrir a Stan (mal por el) y lo mejor aun no se ha escrito XD. Pagará lo que le hizo a Kyle, pero también hay que considerar que fue mas amable al rechazarlo decentemente en lugar de jugar con sus sentimientos (aun así, es un CABRON xD) Que bueno que lo de Inuyasha no sonó tan pirata XD y pues gracias por lo del dibujo, espero y no mate las imágenes mentales que ya tenían sobre esos galanes de South Park. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan:** Jajajajaja, ya se, eso del Pokerface… TE JURO QUE ME REI DURANTE CASI 10 MINUTOS CON TU ULTIMO COMENTARIO!, **_**"se nota que le gustó como la puta madre XD" **_**jajajajaja, fue genial (igual creo que hay algo de cierto) y pues… creo que ya aclaré todo respecto a ese tema de los inmortales, ya solo queda descubrir donde están el resto de las perlas, que onda con Kyle y Eric y que va a hacer Kenny para salvar a su novio y su mejor amigo. Espero y puedas seguir leyendo (por los reviews ni te preocupes, daré mi trabajo por hecho solo de saber que es leído XD) y no te preocupes, KYLE ES UN UKE DECLARADO y no pienso cambiar eso.**

**A todos los que leen (aun si no les gusta dejar review) GRACIAS y espero y no les moleste que haya tardado tanto. POR CIERTO!, como regalo navideño/año nuevo, pienso publicar un Fic de clasificación K (porque estará leve) de CARTYLE en el primer capitulo (navidad) y otro capitulo CREEK (año nuevo) que se titulará "La misión del regalo", dedicación especial para quienes dejaron prueba de haber leído esto XD (esto? XD).**

**Gracias por leer y ya los veré mas adelante (nos vemos en el 2012!).**

**Felices fiestas y ya casi comienzan los ciclos escolares de nuevo, creo que mi audiencia va a descender XD. **

**Suerte**

**By: Roglia15**


	9. Plegarias

Una Oportunidad

Capitulo IX. – Plegarias.

**Adivinen que pasó… me perdieron el capitulo que continuaba con la historia hasta donde nos habíamos quedado… ME ENOJÉ MUCHISIMO Y LUEGO HICE PANCHO, pero no pude evitarlo. Le presté a mi ****compañero**** la laptop para sus "asuntos personales" y descubrí que se puso a descargar sonsera y media y un virus me eliminó MUCHO MATERIAL, entre ello, todos mis proyectos en WORD… ¡CASI LO MATO!, pero tomé otra alternativa y pues, para solucionar eso (NO VOY A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR TODO ESE CAPITULO NI DE CHISTE), le pedí a un camarada que me ayude a formatear y recuperar esas cosas y mientras tanto y con todo y mi coraje, tendré que seguir adelante y pasar a lo siguiente (lo siento, pero prefiero hacerlo así a tener que esperar todo el tiempo que me dijeron que tardaría y encima, nada es seguro). Es decepcionante, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?... estoy de pésimo humor :S**

_South Park no me pertenece… y pues… ya se saben todo el rollo… (Pésimo… pésimo humor…)_

En los pasillos del castillo Marsh, un rubio de opacos ojos azules comenzaba a reaccionar, se encontraba de pie, justo en medio de todo, entre los cuadros en las paredes, la alfombra azulada y los cientos de sirvientes que caminaban de arriba abajo, preparándose para atender a su rey, quien no debía tardar mucho en despertar. Estaba confundido, ¿Por qué nadie le dirigía la palabra?, ¿Por qué nadie se inclinaba al pasar junto a él?  
>Caminó en dirección del salón, pero este se encontraba cerrado, hubiera abierto las puertas, pero no se le dio la gana, estaba algo mareado, sentía un malestar en el estomago, los ojos le dolían y no comprendía como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Probablemente estaba ebrio de nuevo o quizás alguna puta le había robado dinero y dejado drogado llegar hasta su hogar de nuevo. De pronto recordó como llegó hasta ese punto… había estado enfermo… no… herido… luego Stan había llegado a visitarlo y… no, debía ser algo más…<p>

Entonces lo vio… era él… un moreno de tez pálida que salía de la habitación de su mejor amigo Stanley… ERA CRAIG, el había atacado a Butters, ¿pero donde estaba Butters?, ¿y Stan?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?... pudo ver que el también lo notó, pero en lugar de alcanzarlo para pelear de nuevo, se dirigió a una recamara alejada de todos los empleados. Kenny lo siguió hasta ahí.

Una vez dentro, estuvo por atacarlo, aun a espaldas, pero el moreno tomó asiento junto al escritorio donde se reflejaba la luz de una ventana próxima. Lleno de rabia, corrió a su altura, iba a matarlo, no podía perdonarle lo que le hizo a Butters, a su único apoyo y amor.

– ¡Maldito, no sabes cuanto te odio!, ¡TE ODIO! – Su voz se volvía cada vez más quebradiza. Jamás creyó sentir tanto odio hacia la misma persona por la que se había sacrificado todos esos años.

– ¿Cuánto mas piensas retrasarme?, ¿era necesario esto? – Pero el moreno lo ignoró por completo, hablaba a una persona que había permanecido en las sombras y que hizo a Kenny sentir un escalofrío tremendo. – Ya estas fuera de esto, Rubí.

– Guarda silencio, Craig… en este lugar me llaman Wendy.

– ¿Wendy? – Kenny la miró asombrado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Recordaba haber oído de su hermana, la otra niña que su madre había tenido con un ciudadano de la alianza… pero el jamás la conoció en persona. ¿Era Wendy?, ¿todo ese tiempo estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro?...

– Testaburger, McCormick… ya solo queda un Tucker, según veo…

– ¿Cómo es que convertiste a Kenneth en esto? – Wendy miró de arriba abajo al rubio con indiferencia, Kenny estaba completamente desorientado.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¡RESPONDAN!, ¿Dónde están Butters y Stan?, ¿Qué es eso de "Rubí"?, ¡CONTESTENME AMBOS!

La chica intercambió miradas con el moreno, pero este apenas y exhaló cansado. En ese momento, una chica que vestía como sirvienta y llevaba un par de tazas en una charola de plata. Pasó justo entre la figura de Kenny, quien se espantó de ello y comenzó a mover las manos frenéticamente, como si intentara hacerse notar, pero era inútil. Era un fantasma.  
>La chica dejó las cosas y con un gesto de la morena, abandonó la habitación.<p>

– ¿¡QUE ME HICISTE!

– Es parte del sello que utilicé, separé tu alma y tu energía vital de tu cuerpo, si no estas muerto, no reencarnarás y no me ocasionarás problemas… en cambio, tu traición, Rubí, me parece algo digno de sorprenderse…

– Tu no comprendes, Craig… ya no puedo volver a la aldea… quiero llevar a acabo el compromiso con Stanley, no puedo abandonarlo en estos momentos…

– Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién me lo diría?... has seguido los pasos de nuestro hermano, el traidor… primero Kenneth, después tu… es una pena

– ¡No pienso permitirlo, Craig!, se cuales son tus intenciones y no pienso quedarme sentada viendo como arruinas la vida del hombre a quien amo.

– ¿Y que van a hacer?, me gustaría verlo. Si McCormick está aquí es para que aprendas de su ejemplo, ninguna persona que se interponga entre los planes del emperador y su realización, puede seguir impune. Aun sino lo creen, me incomodaría tener que deshacerme de todos ustedes, por eso es que te pongo al tanto, para que tomes tu distancia y de ser posible, te alejes de Stan Marsh a tiempo.

– ¡Estas enfermo, Craig!, deja a mi amigo y enfréntate a mi como un hombre, ¡me quitaste a Butters y eso jamaste lo perdonaré!

– No estoy pidiendo tu perdón," Kenny", ni el permiso de Rubí, ya está decidido el rumbo de la alianza y yo solo soy un mensajero.

– Entonces tendrás que matarme, porque no permitiré que dañes a mi novio.

– Ni yo que te salgas con la tuya.

– ¡Vaya!... el espectro y la renegada se me oponen… pues es tremendo problema, digo, entre el que no tiene un cuerpo físico y NADIE fuera de nosotros puede verlo y la que ha pasado al menos 10 años fuera de nuestras tierras y que muy probablemente ya ni siquiera recuerda como se mata con suficiente eficacia como para derrotar a alguien como yo… por alguna razón, fíjense que no me atemorizan en lo absoluto y como ya he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, espero a que ustedes dos, traidores, salgan del castillo, en, no lo se… las siguientes 2 horas a menos que quieran morir, porque nadie impedirá que lleve a cabo los planes del emperador.

– ¡No puedes ser tan miserable!

– Tranquila, Rubí, puedo perdonarte la vida… pero de igual forma te vas.

– He dicho que no me iré…

– Y yo buscaré la forma de detenerte, Craig. – Kenny se interpuso entre sus dos hermanos y miró a Craig a los ojos. No podía entender como alguien que lo había amado incondicionalmente, que había viajado hasta el fin del mundo por él, podía estarle causando tantas penas. Realmente lo odiaba.

– Ah, y otra cosa… antes de irme, tráeme el collar de los Testaburger, es tiempo de juntar todas las perlas del Abismo.

Craig sabía lo que debía estar pasando en el Imperio, que Eric Cartman llevaría a su "prometido" a conocer a Tweek… entonces, el judío y el último de los Tweak tendrían oportunidad de dar fin el uno al otro.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Cartman…

– ¿Qué quieres, judío?

– ¿Cómo conociste al emperador?...

– No lo sé, mi relación con el comenzó poco antes de ir a pasar aquella temporada al lado de ustedes hace años… creo… ¿Por qué el interés?

Eric y Kyle habían pasado la noche "juntos", pero eso mismo era lo que significaba, no sexo, no situaciones para adultos, solo juntos. Tenían que ponerse al tanto de muchas cosas, en su mayoría, por parte de Kyle, ya que Eric no quería que conociera su molesto pasado lejos de ellos. ¿Para que incomodarlo con eso?

– Nada en particular – Kyle no lograba comprender porque le interesaba semejante tema. No eran celos, claro que no, ¡eso ultimo! – Eso solo que… acabando de llegar, tu… ahora ambos iremos al Imperio…

– Tengo asuntos pendientes sumamente importantes y debo ayudar a Tweek.

– ¿Cuándo podré ver a Stan?

Pregunta molesta. La simple mención de ese nombre, lograba ponerle los bellos más que erizados. Algo igual a lo que Craig sentía por él… el más puro y cruel odio. No solo estaba celoso de Marsh, también lo odiaba por otras varias razones, pero lo que menos soportaba era esa "amistad" entre su judío, SU judío y ese marica.

– No lo sé, supongo que después de casarnos…

"Casarnos", una palabra que rondaba la mente del pelirrojo desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado. No era que odiara aun a ese castaño tan… "meloso", pero una parte muy profunda de él, aun seguía dolido por lo que había sucedido con Stan y, mientras ese sentimiento estuviera ahí, nada podría asegurarle que podría ser un buen esposo para el joven zar. Y eso no era justo para nadie.

– Preferiría ir antes…

– Lo voy a pensar… – Un "no" disimulado. Si iba a tener una "relación" medianamente decente con ese hombre, tendría que dejar claros los papeles y él, definitivamente, no iba a ser nada sumiso. Afortunadamente, era más fácil ponerse a la defensiva frente a Cartman, que frente a Stan, con quien muy probablemente habría tenido que ser una "esposa incondicionalmente abnegada".

– Quiero ir ya...

– ¿Ya?... no se puede, tenemos que ir al Imperio. Después veremos la…

– ¡Yo quiero ir antes!

– ¡Judío!

– ¡Cállate, culón!, no quiero ir al Imperio si antes no me dejas ver a Stan.

– ¡Pues te llevaré a rastras de tus cabellos colorados!… y eso es todo.

Estaba muy molesto, demasiado… tanto…  
>Mientras Cartman se colocaba las últimas hebillas del traje, sintió el pesado golpe de algo chocando contra su cabeza. Una geta golpeándote no es precisamente un estimulante de amor, mucho menos si esa está completamente hecha de madera. Cartman volteó enfurecido y se encontró con la imagen de su querido judío, inclinado a la orilla de la cama, con el kimono completamente desarreglado y la mirada de una fiera. Molesto y excitante a la vez… pero mas molesto que otra cosa. Igual habría "formas" de vengarse…<p>

– ¡Maldito colorado!, ¡ven aquí! – Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó a la orilla de la cama donde descansaba o al menos eso intentaba. Lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó contra el colchón.

– ¡Es–espera, Cartman!, ¿Qué crees que..?, ¡Detente! – En su mundo, lleno de tradiciones y costumbres nobles, el haber dormido con el castaño ya era suficientemente deshonroso como para permitir que lo… bueno… "montara".

– Da igual si es ahora o en una semana… si serás mi esposo, y confío en que ya te hiciste a la idea, por tu bien… entonces no veo porque no podemos darnos este lujo… – Felinamente, Cartman gateaba en dirección del rostro mas que rojo, de su amado judío. Kyle sentía que le ardían las mejillas como nunca, pero el había sido criado de una forma muy distinta a lo que Eric siquiera imaginaba, no podía ni abrir las piernas mas de 15 grados, mucho menos permitir que el zar introdujera su mano bajo sus kimonos.

– No-o, Cartman… para… no podemos, no puedo… si hacemos esto, no podría volver a ver a mis padres a la cara… – Era terriblemente dulce la manera en la que Eric resbalaba sus dedos, palpando esa fina piel de porcelana, cálida, bajo ese atuendo tan atractivo. Era un manjar… uno muy tradicionalista… para su mal.

– Pero… si no se lo decimos a nadie… nadie tendría porque saberlo… – Llegó hasta el abdomen de un Kyle que a cada segundo sentía un extraño y embriagador calor soplarle al rostro. Realmente estaba disfrutando esas caricias.

– Yo lo sabré… – Y como era ya costumbre en el pelirrojo, apagó el fuego dentro del otro. No quería quedarse ni un segundo mas sin hacer suyo al judío que tanto había anhelado, lo tenia todo perfecto, todo, menos el entusiasmo. Quería que todo fuera como lo había soñado, sabia perfectamente que con suficiente presión, Kyle terminaría por ceder, pero quería también que para el fuera maravilloso, forzarlo no era algo que estaba entre sus planes… y hablando de planes…

Mientras se retiraba de encima de Kyle, desilusionado y frustrado, sobre todo lo segundo, se escucharon los golpes a la puerta del cortejo real. Su frustración recién comenzaba.

– ¡Su majestad, su majestad!, debemos prepararlo para el viaje.

La oportunidad perfecta para huir. Esforzándose lo suficiente, empujó a Cartman fuera de ahí y se acomodó el kimono lo mejor que pudo. No podía dejar de sentirse molesto y muy avergonzado, lo estaba humillando y a la vez probando. Aun había un pequeño paso entre el amor eterno y lo que sentía en ese momento hacia Cartman. Descubrió que le gustaba mucho, que le atraía… pero también que su confusión, sumada a su situación incompleta con Stan, jamás le permitiría ser feliz por completo, ni con Eric, ni con nadie más.

– ¡Ya voy!

– No podré esperar mucho mas, judío.

– Adiós, Cartman.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Stanley?

– Por supuesto, Wendy, tu sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo…

Dentro del estudio, el joven heredero intentaba mantener algo de coherencia en sus pensamientos. Había pasado el día entero pensando en el moreno que lo había poseído. Por su parte, Wendy tenía escasas horas para irse lejos del castillo Marsh, si no deseaba terminar muerta, o peor aun, como su medio hermano. Tras ella, Kenny intentaba persuadirla de detenerse, de olvidar las ordenes de Tucker, pero era fácil para la chica comprender cual era la prioridad, si Stan se encontraba en peligro, abandonarlo le traería la paz. No había mucho que meditar.

– ¡No lo hagas, Wendy!, ¡Matarás a Stan si lo dejas con Craig!

– Stanley… no creo poder seguir a tu lado por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué-e dices, Wendy? – ¿Lo había descubierto?, ¿sabia que el había estado con Tucker?

– Necesito hacer un viaje… necesito que… – Las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, de lo que Kyle había creído, ella amaba sinceramente al azabache. No podía creer que se separaría de su lado de esa cruel forma, sin pensar, sin darle una explicación. – Unos días, me iré unas semanas.

– ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!, yo, se que no he sido perfecto, que he hecho cosas terribles, porque, Wendy, las he hecho, no puedo verte a los ojos… no puedo creer que te pierda por una estupidez.

– ¿De que hablas Stan?

– No lo dejes, Rubí… no puedes…

– Ahora que Kyle se ha ido y Kenny… yo solo te tengo a ti, por favor… – El chico hablaba como un pequeño al que le habían alejado de todo lo que poseía, un huérfano de guerra, un alma atormentada por el destino y por sus recientes decisiones erróneas. Su único pilar, su amada Wendy, lo abandonaría… ya no tendría nada mas porque pelear. – Por favor…

– No puedo, Stanley… te amo. Perdóname.

– ¡No puedes, Wendy!, si te quedas, habrá una forma…

– Es inútil – Susurró la morena. Que más deseaba que hubiera una salida que no consistiera en obedecer a Tucker, pero más que temer por su vida, temía por la tranquilidad de Stan. Si alejándose lo apartaba de las garras de ese mercenario… lo haría. El amor era mas fuerte que cualquier miedo, que cualquier riqueza o poder. Stanley Marsh era más valioso para ella que su orgullo, que sus necesidades. Era el adiós definitivo… pero… también había otro detalle. – Stanley, debe escucharme… busca a Kyle Broflovski, envía a alguien a buscarlo a las Tierras Gélidas, no debes abandonarlo…

– Pero creía que tu…

– Lo odio, Stan… pero es tu mejor amigo. El es, en realidad, lo único que **nos** queda…

– No me dejes, Wendy…

– Rubí…

– Cuídate mucho, Stan… te amo…

Sin poder alguno para detenerla, la chica atravesó la puerta y se dirigió a su recamara, donde ordenó a sus damas de compañía colocarle su armadura. Las chicas se encontraban confundidas y afligidas, conocían el destino de su futura reina, el camino del cual venia. Años atrás, Wendy había nacido en la casa Testaburger, hija de una Tucker, pero alejada de ese mundo de macabras historias acerca de asesinos y almas anhelantes de redención. Esa vez, como en ese momento, lugar estaba junto a el rey Marsh, cualquiera que este fuera. Craig Tucker, su medio hermano mayor, Kenny McCormick, su hermano mayor… ambos la consideraban débil de carácter, en comparación con cualquier otro Tucker. El emperador, su peor enemigo, Kyle Broflovski, su rival en el amor. Si iba a entregarle a Craig el tesoro de los Testaburger, no lo haría sin pelear en el proceso, porque su propio hermano, al igual que con Butters y Kenny, había llegado para arrebatarle su único tesoro verdadero. Si el collar con las perlas del abismo tocaba a Kyle Broflovski, este moriría, destruyendo la línea de sucesión entre los Marsh y colocando al Imperio como la mayor potencia jamás antes conocida y la oscuridad reinaría.

Con su armadura puesta, besó la frente de cada una de sus damas y se ató el collar en la mano izquierda, como si se tratara de un valioso rosario. Su cabello comenzó a desteñirse como por arte de magia y una cabellera anaranjada se dejó ver como una deslumbrante puesta de sol. El ocaso vida estaba en camino…

En la estancia de los invitados, Craig trasladaba unos papeles de un idioma incomprensible para cualquiera que no fuera un mercenario. Escuchó el bullicio de las personas fuera del salón y se las lentillas. Dentro de ese mismo salón, el "fantasma" de Kenny intentaba llamar su atención, pero el tener un cuerpo transparente y una voz que solo atraviesa la dimensión que el moreno creó solo para él, realmente estaba volviéndolo loco.

– ¡Eres un asesino, Tucker!, ¡lo que le hiciste a Butters, a Stan y a mi, será vengado!, ¡no descansaré hasta verte destruido, ver la miseria condenando tu semblante!, ¡arderás en los infiernos!, ¡dices que yo no tengo hogar, eres tu quien no tiene un lugar a donde ir!, ¡el emperador te usa igual a un esclavo cualquiera, en cuanto ya no le seas útil, se deshará de ti y verás todas las vidas que tomaste como mil eras de dolor y sufrimiento en tu condena!, ¡eres un maldito!

– Fue a ti a quien utilizaron, McCormick… si en algo tienes razón, es en condenar mi alma, pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. No temo al infierno, porque he estado ahí y se que, cualquiera que sea el propósito que tanto defiendes, no es mejor que estar allá. Y en cuanto al emperador… no escucharé palabras necias de alguien que siquiera lo conoce.

En ese momento, la dulce expresión de un ángel perdido vino a los recuerdos del rubio. Lo único que podía convertir a Craig Tucker en un ser humano.

– ¿Y que hay de Thomas, Craig?, ¿Qué pensaría de ti si viera en que te has convertido? – Pero la reacción del moreno fue mas que alejada de lo que Kenneth esperaba.

– ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE SIQUIERA!, ¡TU, BASTARDO TRAIDOR!, ¿Qué MAS DA LO QUE EL HUBIERA QUERIDO?, ¿Qué MAS DA RECONOCER EN LO QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO?, Los muertos no piden nada, nada es lo que les daré. No me voy a permitir sentir compasión con los ajenos a mí, cuando le fallé a las únicas personas que dieron todo de si mismas por mi persona. En mi nombre, en el de Clyde, el de Thomas, ¿y porque no?, ¡en el tuyo mismo!, vengaré lo que me hicieron, LO QUE DIOS HIZO… pero no permitiré que mi vida sea ejemplo de un mártir, porque antes de ser crucificado, pondré en una pica a Stan Marsh y a todos los que lo ayudaron a convertirme en el ser "maldito" que tanto odias.

– Yo solo se que el hombre al que yo conocí, al hombre que consideré como un hermano y un mentor, JAMÁS hubiera aprobado lo que tu estas haciendo… al contrario, te desconocería por completo…

– ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE TU SABES LO QUE EL DESEARÍA!, ¡POR FAOR!, ¡Si tanto lo conoces, ¿por qué no vas al pasado por él?, ¿Por qué no haces algo para impedir que lo de a cambio de tu vida?, ¿Por qué no impediste que se fuera?, ¡eres un hipócrita!, por eso todo terminará para ti y para Marsh.

– Aun estas a tiempo para detener esto, Craig… hacer lo correcto… ¿Qué tiene que ver Stanley con Thomas?, matarlo no lo traerá de vuelta…

– Pero me va a dar paz… hará feliz al emperador y tomaré la venganza que deseo… ¿Qué tiene que ver Stan Marsh con mi prometido?... en su espada yace su nombre, sobre su mano su sangre y en su corazón la culpa. El lo mató, McCormick… frente a mí, aquella noche desgraciada, Stan Marsh me quitó con su malévola espada mi único lado humano. No preguntes "¿Por qué?"… sino desde cuando has apoyado al asesino de tu hermano y cuñado.

– Stan jamás lo hubiera hecho, el es noble, idiota, pero una buena persona…

Para Kenny era imposible creer que alguien con el corazón de Stanley podría tomar una sola vida inocente. Debía haber un error, lo lamentable era que, conociendo a Tucker, y vaya que lo conocía, este no cometía error alguno. ¿Podría ser eso cierto?

En ese momento, un pasadizo que incluso el rubio desconocía, se abrió a través de un viejo librero tras el escritorio de Tucker. Wendy Testaburger… no… Rubí Tucker, aguardaba su final.

– He venido a verte, Craig. No viviré como Kenneth por el resto de mis días, no si puedo hallar la muerte antes. Soy una mercenaria, los tres lo somos. No temo a la muerte y se que tu tampoco le temerás, pero si voy a permitir que tomes la vida del hombre al que amo, no te dejaré hacerlo para salir libre por ello.

– Ciertamente, me sorprendes. Resultaste más honorable que McCormick, pero también más idiota. Me resulta digno de admiración ver en lo que te has convertido, es cierto, eres mi hermana. El destino tenia escrito que tomará la vida de mis semejantes, supongo.

Empuñando la espada, tal y como sus costumbres le recordaban, la chica llenó de decisión su mirada. Iba a herirlo, lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Stan, lo que fuera, un milagro. Su plegaria seria escuchada, si daba su vida a cambio. Kenny no podía impedir que el encuentro se llevara a cabo, o de esa forma, pero soportar otra muerte en su conciencia, perder a otra parte de su familia, volver a su "retorcido mundo"… ¡era tan inútil en ese momento!

– ¡Detente, Rubí!, ¡Craig, no te atrevas!

Corriendo con determinación la chica amenazó con la espada al líder, al soberano de los mercenarios, su hermano mayor y amenaza de su prometido.

Craig apenas se inmutó.

– Muere como un mártir, Testaburger, que yo lo buscaré la eternidad como un pecador…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– ¿Sucede algo, su alteza real? – Preguntó Nelly al judío. De repente, parecía preocupado sin razón. Estaban probándole nuevos kimonos recién confeccionados. EL chico miraba hacia fuera de la ventana.

– Nada… creo yo… es solo… un presentimiento. De pronto, tengo deseos de ver a Stan…

– ¿Se refiere al rey Marsh? – Inquirió la menor de las damas.

– Si… es extraño… he sentido como si me necesitara en este momento… como si algo malo hubiera sucedido.

– No diga eso, su majestad, deben ser los nervios por el viaje.

– ¿Será?... no lo sé… es como si de pronto, hiciera mas frio de lo normal… como si yo… – Y tal y como el pelirrojo lo describía, su consciencia comenzó a caer, cual desmayo repentino. Las chicas corrieron a auxiliarlo.

Tuvo una visión, una voz externa y misteriosa lo guiaba. Se convirtió en la marioneta de un ser sobrenatural que lo guaba a través de la mirada de alguien mas.

_¿Quién eres?_ – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

_Este es tu destino, Kyle Broflovski_

_¿Mi destino?_ – La voz comenzaba a volverse muy familiar.

_Eres el único que puede cuidar de Stanley… ahora, ya nada más le queda. No renuncies a su amor._

_¿Wendy?, ¿eres tú?_ – Esa voz, era imposible no reconocerla. ¿Acaso lo estaba fastidiando?, seguramente…

_Kyle, vuelve por Stan, Stan te necesita, vuelve, ¡vuelve!_

_El te tiene a ti, no me necesita… ahora yo debo estar con Cartman._

_Eric Cartman te conduce a tu muerte._

_¡Lo sabia!, solo quieres molestarme… déjame en paz, Wendy, ya no me interpondré nunca mas entre tu y Stan, solo déjame ser feliz… siempre te empeñas en hacerme sufrir, en hacerme notar cuan detestable soy, ¡pero ya no podrás!, si Stan necesita a alguien, ¡pues que se apoye en ti!, que a si a ti a quien ha elegido…_

_Por favor, Kyle… Cuida de Stan… y escucha a Kenny. Su voz yace en el viento…_

Muy rápidamente, la imagen de Wendy, tal y como la última vez que se habían visto, cuando lo había molestado respecto a la declaración de Cartman, se hizo presente. Pero esa vez, distinta a la otra, la chica vestía de lila y le sonreía con cálidas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Intentaba decirle algo, pero no hablaba en lo absoluto.

_No te entiendo, Wendy… _

La chica apuntaba a su pecho incansablemente como si su intento pro hablar la estuviera desesperando.

_No se lo que dices, no te escucho…_

Apuntó a su cuello y de nuevo a su pecho, como si le señalara que algo hacia falta ahí, pero Kyle no tenía la más mínima idea.

_No te entiendo, habla más fuerte_.

Y justo al terminar esa ultima orden, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo trajo de nuevo al mundo y se topó con la mirada llena de angustia de su querido zar. Había perdido el conocimiento y lo habían llevado a su alcoba, donde Eric lo había rodeado con todo su afecto y preocupación. Con la mirada perpleja y los ojos cubiertos por el llanto, el pelirrojo le susurró antes de volver en si completamente…

"_Wendy está muerta"_

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Mira eso, Token, está lloviendo… – Sentado cerca de la ventana en la sala Clyde contemplaba hacia los parques y jardines del palacio imperial. – La lluvia me deprime mucho…

– En nuestras tierras, la lluvia predice el buen augurio. – Contestó el moreno, abrazando a su amado castaño de cabellos rebeldes por la espalda.

– El día que Kenny murió, estaba lloviendo. – Recordó Clyde, una fecha que Craig había marcado como día luctuoso para su hermano. Desconocía la verdad. – Y cuando Thomas murió, estaba nublado.

– A mi me gustan los días nublados – Intervino Pip. Al inglés lo llenaba de entusiasmo la lluvia que caía fuera del lugar. – Me recuerda a nuestro hogar, ¿verdad, Damien?

– Así es, Pip. – El kan afirmó con la cabeza y atrajo al pequeño rubio entre la neblina de oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

– ¿A ti que te recuerdan los días nublados, Tweek? – Preguntó el pequeño a su amigo, que se encontraba perdido entre un mar de pensamientos y la propia neblina del aroma a café.

– NGH, ¿eh?, ¿a mi, los días así?... yo, no lo sé… me dan miedo, sobre todo si Craig no está aquí… – Una respuesta que todos esperaban. Fue en ese momento que un gnomo tocó a la puerta. No podía entrar a ese lugar, el "mercenario original" se encontraba sentado con su protegido, su temor y el de toda su raza hacia ese hombre, no, ese demonio, le impedía llevar su mensaje hasta su destinatario final.

– Gnomos, ¿es que Craig ha enviado algo? – Se aproximó Clyde a la pequeña criatura. Tweek ya se había echado a correr hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

– ¡VIENE POR MIS CALZONCILLOS, POR MI SANGRE Y PARA MATARME!

– El amo ha enviado esto para su majestad… – Pronuncio bajito el pequeño hombre. Una vez entregado el cofre, salió tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar. ¡Cuanto temían a Damien!.

– Un regalo para ti, Tweek. Probablemente Craig se puso cursi, ¿eh?

– ¡NO CONFIO EN LOS GNOMOS, GAH!, ¡debe ser una trampa!

– ¿Y que es? – Interrogó el sultán curioso. Tratándose de Tucker, algún avance en su cruzada debía estar oculto en ese cofre de diamante. – Parece un cofre de cristal imperial.

– Probablemente tiene un hechizo para que Tweek sea el único que pueda ver su contenido, ábrelo, Tweek.

Acercó el cofre al joven emperador y este, tembloroso y lleno de pánico abrió lentamente el cofre que guardaba el arma definitiva. Dentro, un collar de perlas que databa desde el inicio de la alianza, la leyenda mas grande entre el pueblo judío. El collar Testaburger, del que solo unos cantos sabían, estaba hecho de las perlas del Abismo, las joyas robadas que acababan con los judíos.

Tweek no pudo evitar sentir ese extraño malestar en la boca del estomago. Su primo y amigo, Eric Cartman, llevaría a su prometido a conocer a su "inocente, pero valiente" primo Tweek Tweak, el emperador. Un obsequio parecía lo adecuado, después de todo, el pelirrojo seria su invitado de honor. En cuanto Kyle Broflovski tocara ese "amuleto", su vida terminaría. No se sentía culpable en lo absoluto. O Kyle o Craig…  
>Pero eso no fue lo que ocasionó el malestar en el joven rubio, sino lo que llevaba consigo ese cofre.<p>

…Estaba tapizado con sangre de la hija de los Testaburger…

**A todos los que esperaron pacientemente, GRACIAS SI LEEN ESTO AUN XD  
>Como dije al comienzo del cap., me arruinaron la existencia, borraron muchos archivos y no pude recuperar la mayoría de las cosas. El capitulo que iba en lugar de este, el "La bebida de los eternos, Parte 2", se perdió, pero recién hace un par de días, un amigo dijo que el si podía recuperarlo de mi disco duro, (entre otros documentos), pero que se tardaría. Como hace más de un mes que no actualizo, mejor les dejo este cap.<strong>

**Me encuentro en estado de furia total, eso, sumado al cansancio… no me hacen una buena persona. Lo peor, es que tenia un Fic como regalo navideño (no se si lo dije en el capitulo anterior), pero también se perdió… en su lugar, he escrito un KennyxEveryone que espero y les agrade (principalmente es un KennyxStan y un Kennyx? Chan chan chan chaaaan XD, es parte del misterio). Lo subiré en los siguientes días… y obviamente va dedicado a todos los que se han pasado por aquí.**

**Ido disculpas por no revisar la ortografía de este capitulo, por n contestar reviews y principalmente por no dejar dibujo, pero mi computadora esta hecha un caos, encima vy a tener que volver a escanear dibujos… estrés mil y problemas con un proyecto nuevo (todos estos días los utilice para terminar un trabajo de Kuroshitsuji pendiente) Ahhh, ya no se porque mas deba disculparme… ya responderé despues… **

**Cuidense mucho (estoy escribiendo esto a las 2:00AM, después de no haber dormido 2 días seguidos). Espero y sigan conmigo, ya en el siguiente capitulo, BODA REAL y el tan esperado CARTYLE.**

**By: Roglia15**


	10. Dos Seres Inmortales PARTE 1

Una Oportunidad

Capitulo X.- "Dos seres Inmortales (PARTE 1)"

Comencé este capitulo sin idea de donde debía terminar, porque es parte de uno muy largo, así que lo corté donde mejor quedaba… improvisaré. Ando con ánimos neutrales, jaja, pero intentaré escribir lo mejor que me salga. Si mal no recuerdo, prometí Boda Real, lemon CARTYLE y… creo que eso fue todo. Aun no tengo drivers de la impresora (mi escáner), pero encontré un mini–mini–comic jaja, un CREEK muy gracioso, me gustó, ojala y lo chequen. Enlaces al final del próximo capitulo. Finalmente, el Fic que subí para agradecerles ya tiene 3 capítulos (Siii, lo actualicé igual que este, soy terrible para estas cosas).  
>Disculpen la tardanza de 2 meses!, no tuve NADA de tiempo… después explico porqué.<p>

_South Park no me __pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia original. La utilicé para que vean a Clyde como un idiota y para crear odio hacia Craig._

Las trompetas resonaron en el palacio Imperial, la entrada vestía de blancas piezas en mármol y un estrepitoso olor a café recorría los pasillos memorables de aquel majestuoso lugar.  
>Era todo un acontecimiento, algo que no se había visto desde siglos atrás. El zar de las Tierras Gélidas, el sultán del desierto Celeste y el Kan estaban hospedados en el palacio del emperador. SI el rey Marsh estuviera ahí, aquello sería considerado la primera reunión de todas las potencias del viejo mundo.<p>

En cuanto Cartman llegó al salón principal, acompañado de su muy apenado judío, se topó a medio camino con un castaño sonriente y lleno de curiosidad.

– ¡Hey, gordito!, ¿es ese tu novio?, hola, soy Clyde. ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Kahl?, ¿es eso un kimono?, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?, ¿Cuánto tiempo hicieron?, ¡seguro que pasaron por los campos de café!, ¡mira lo que traje!, estamos esperando a un par de personitas más, pero… ¡gua, eso es genial!, ¿Cuántos adornos traes, Kahl?

– ¡Cállate, Clyde!, ¡me estas molestando! – Le exigió Cartman al castaño más pequeño.

– ¡Cállate tu, gordo!

Kyle seguía la pelea muy de cerca. Le apenaba estar frente a frente con los reyes de la Alianza, o al menos de gran parte de ella. Cuando hacían reuniones en el castillo de los Marsh, normalmente el no estaba presente. Más por su posición social que por otra cosa, ya demasiados problemas tenia intentando seguir la educación rígida que se le daba, como para encargarse encima de problemas del Estado. Ahora, estaba justo a lado del Zar, frente al sultán y su esposo y perpendicularmente a su izquierda, estaba sentado el mismísimo Kan. Los nervios por hacer algo incorrecto lo estaban matando.

– ¿Te has visto, "rechoncho"?, te estas poniendo peor que eso…

– ¡Y tu que, culo gordo!

En plena pelea de castaños, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver el rostro que mas curiosidad había creado en el pelirrojo. Cualquier imagen mental de un hombre poderoso y de porte, se fueron a carajo.

Un joven rubio cohibido, de andar veloz, nada llamativo, tembloroso y algo extraño con esos tics y jalones de cabello, entró sin presentación anticipada. Lucía todo menos poderoso.

– Tweek, has despertado mas tarde de lo habitual… – Que hubiera una persona a la cual Cartman se refiriera sin un tono seco o molesto, sorprendía a Kyle como ninguna otra cosa. De cierta forma lo… "incomodaba".

– Sin Craig aquí, debe serte difícil recordar a que horas levantarte.

– No es eso, Clyde… seguro que los gnomos no lo dejaron en toda la noche, ¿cierto? – Incomodidad de nuevo.

– Eso mismo, Theodore – ¿"Theodore"?, ¿Desde cuando alguien podía llamar a Cartman, "Theodore"?... las cosas se ponían mas intrigantes para el pelirrojo. – Confío en que NGH, volverá pronto… ¡oh dios mío…! ¡No sé que mas hacer! – Evidentemente, el rubio se refería al judío, su nuevo y desconocido huésped, quien no había sido presentado y que probablemente, ya pensaba que era una "rareza". – ¿Como se supone que pueda decirle…? ¿"Broflovski" está bien?

Cartman sacudió su cabeza resignado y Clyde abrazó al rubio por detrás. Era realmente adorable.  
>Kyle lo contemplaba como a una persona común, sentada en un gran trono de diamante. Un ser inalcanzablemente a la mano… era completamente distinto a lo que había esperado. La imagen del emperador bravío, astuto, algo maléfico y hasta manipulador, ese ser superior y en extremo poderoso… era un rubio bajito de aspecto demacrado con una túnica manchada de… ¿té?, ¿café?, ¡lo que fuera!<p>

– Yo… puede llamarme Kyle, si gusta.

– ¡Oh, que presión!, ¡no me llames de "usted"!, eso me causa, GAH, mucha presión.

– ¿Y que en este maravilloso mundo no lo hace? – Preguntó un Clyde relajado y divertido. Era el único que no sentía una especie de ambiente pesado e incomodo. – ¿Por qué no pasamos a tomar el desayuno?, ¿o es que en el Imperio no acostumbran desayunar?

– En el Imperio desayunan menos que en el zarato, pero más que en desierto, así que podrás comer lo que quieras "regordete".

– ¡Cállate, Cartman "panzón"! – Se defendió ruborizado el más pequeño.

Token y Pip suspiraban resignados. Eran las peleas de siempre. Kyle, por su parte, tenia una extraña presión en el estómago… algo que en raras ocasiones sentía… y la ultima vez que lo sintió, estaba con Stan.  
>Algo que no le agradaba, estaba sucediendo.<p>

–O–O–O–O–

A pasos largos, el moreno con casco azul oscuro se abría paso entre las personas de la corte, los burgueses que lo observaban con cierto miedo, curiosidad y, porque no, con respeto.  
>Llevaba menos de 70 horas dentro del castillo Marsh y ya había logrado persuadir al rey como ningún otro personaje dentro del Consejo, había solucionado distintos problemas de estado y acomodado los honorarios del rey, hechos un caos entre la enfermedad del príncipe Kenneth, la muerte del príncipe Butters y el "exilio" de la princesa Testaburger. Tenia al reino entre sus manos y eso se resentía entre sus habitantes. Era un desconocido, uno manipulador, pero muy eficiente… peor aun… era un mensajero del emperador, aunque nadie conociera sus intenciones. Un enemigo durmiendo bajo el techo de los Marsh.<p>

…Y ni tenía una verdadera idea…

– Buenos días… – Dijo sin una sonrisa en su semblante, dirigiéndose al rey que agonizaba de dolor. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y sus ojos, rojos por el llanto, no estaban sino hinchados en exceso.

– ¿Tucker?... ¿ha vuelto Wendy?

– Me temo que no… pero tengo buenas noticas del emperador.

– ¿Que buenas noticias? – Preguntó el moreno, quitándose la sabana de encima y controlando su cabello, que se le juntaba sobre el rostro.

– El zar ha decidido desposar a su antiguo amigo, el príncipe Kyle Broflovski. La boda se llevará acabo en el Imperio en un par de días y la invitación, que llegó esta mañana, solicita su presencia.

– ¿¡Kyle se va a casar!, ¿con el consentimiento de quien?

– Tengo entendido que usted mismo anuló su compromiso con el príncipe, para en su lugar, contraer matrimonio con la princesa Testaburger – Afirmó con saña. Stan agachó la mirada con más pesar que antes, recordado lo injusto que había sido con su amigo, que solo había tenido buenos sentimientos hacia él.

– Pero… – Y agregando como en un susurro, el chico comenzó a cambiar su aspecto. La maldición de los Marsh comenzó a surtir efecto sobre él, su piel se tiñó de negro desde el hombro derecho hasta su frente, como pequeñas raíces de árbol dibujadas en su tez rosada. – …ya no tengo a nadie… ahora que Wendy se ha ido… solo me queda Kyle… Y Cartman intenta quitármelo…

Craig sintió escalofríos cuando vio a la habitación tiñéndose de negro, verde oscuro y un azul bastante apagado. Manipular a Stanley Marsh resultaba ser la acción más sencilla del plan.

– El zar busca venganza, contra usted y contra mi emperador, ¡mire lo que ha hecho!... se llevó al príncipe en contra de su voluntad, se apropió de un reino que ya no estaba en sus manos, habla en contra de los Marsh en su parlamento… no creo que sienta el mas mínimo respeto por usted…

– ¿Pero que esta pensando Kyle? – En cuanto a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de su amigo, era como si su corazón se purificara y la maldad volviera a sellarse, cosa que molestaba a Tucker sobremanera. – Fui yo quien le hizo daño…

– ¡Pero porque estaba confundido!, usted es una persona maravillosa, fiel, agradecida… ni la señorita Testaburger, ni el príncipe Broflovski le han correspondido como deberían… Yo le ofrezco la oportunidad, mi emperador le envía un obsequio con el que puede resolver todos sus problemas…

– ¿Mis problemas?, ¿que clase de obsequio? – Los ojos brillantes de Stan daban verdadera lastima. Parecían los de un niño.

– Un pacto por medio de un hechizo… si usted le da al emperador lo que desea, el lo ayudará.

– ¿Que desea que haga?

– Si usted acepta, necesitaré al menos, este frasco – Sacó por debajo de su gabardina una pequeña bolsita con un frasco que cabía perfectamente en su puño cerrado. –…Con su sangre y un pequeño mechón de su cabello.

– ¿Y para que desea eso el emperador?

– Una parte del trato es no decírselo… pero puede confiar en mi palabra, sellada en este pergamino de contrato – Con un papiro negro, algo arrugado y roto, Craig colocó una pluma que flotaba por si sola sobre el papel. – "Yo juro que cualquiera que sea el hechizo que utilice, jamás será una maldición contra el rey Marsh, ni contra su reino o su clan… y que a cambio, Kyle Broflovski no podrá vivir con nadie que no sea él rey mismo, bajo CUALQUIER circunstancia".

Y cerrando el trato, aun con la conciencia parcialmente perdida, el moreno dejó que le quitaran lo que había demandado el mercenario. Todos en la Alianza sabían que un "pergamino de contrato" era un pacto que no podía incumplirse de ninguna forma, sino, la persona que hubiera fallado, moriría.

– ¿Y ahora que?

– Pues, yo me llevaré todo esto y prepararé el carruaje que lo lleve al Imperio, por el príncipe Broflovski. Esperemos llegar antes de que la boda se lleve a cabo. – Metió las cosas bajo su gabardina de nuevo, pero desvió la mirada de lo que hacía al escuchar unos pasos que atravesaban el umbral de la habitación.

– ¿Y yo que debo hacer?

– Vaya por la espada de los Marsh… la va a necesitar.

– Craig, ¿qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó Kenny, al ver lo que el mercenario ocultaba, junto a un pergamino y en presencia de un Stan bastante descompuesto. – ¿Eso es cabello?

– Con su permiso…

Y dejó solo al otro moreno, quien no terminaba de comprender, pero que estaba tan enfermo que ya no le importaba. Tenia, debía, **QUERIA** ir por Kyle.  
>No podía estar con Cartman… simplemente, no podía…<p>

– ¿Para que quieres eso?

– Me molestas, McCormick, aunque creo que esta afirmación no te resulta novedad… así que hazte un favor y deja de caminar tras de mi – Desenvainó su espada y la apuntó al cuello del rubio, pero este ya no sentía temor. ¿Que podía perder que no hubiera perdido antes?

– ¿Estás planeando lo que creo que estás planeando?

– No se de que estás hablando.

– ¡Si que lo sabes!... puede que NO QUIERAS CREER, pero recuerdo perfectamente todos esos conjuros y maldiciones que Clyde practicaba y aprendía en la aldea… ninguno es tan personal como para requerir sangre o cabello… a excepción de uno…

– Habla con claridad y quizá no tenga que desaparecerte de todos los planos… tu eres el "Inmortal", ¿Por qué no me lo explicas tu a mi?

– No se que gana el emperador con algo como eso… a no ser que… ¡no serías capaz! – Con un terror que no pensó volver a sentir, la mirada de Kenneth se tornó casi como la de un psicópata. No podía creer que Craig fuera "así" de malvado… aun después de verlo matar a Butters, a Wendy… después del dolor al que, imaginaba, había sido sometido… aun con todo eso… no lo creía capaz de lastimar a su… su propio… – ¡no hay forma!, ¡ni siquiera papá lo hubiera hecho!

– ¡"Papá"!, ¡"Papá"!, ¡"Papá"!, ¡"Papá"!, ¡"Papá"!, ¡"Papá"!, ¡PALABRAS NECIAS!, ¡ese cerdo me vendió a un maldito y sabia lo que me hacía!, ¡no digas: "Papá", tan complaciente!... era un monstruo… como tu y como yo… y aun tienes la capacidad de sorprenderme, si es que no me crees capaz de "algo como eso".

– ¡Es una maldición, Craig!, ¡tu no sabes lo que es ser como yo!... no tienes derecho… – Kenneth se puso de frente al moreno, lo miró con determinación a los ojos y sin temblor alguno, su llanto cubrió levemente su rostro hasta la barbilla. – ¿A tu propio hijo, Craig?

– Tu sabes mejor que nadie en toda la alianza, la profecía… y lo único que el emperador necesita es juntar las piezas… las perlas que matarán al judío… el que puede modificar al pergamino del tiempo… y al único Marsh con la sangre de un Mercenario… habría sido mas sencillo de haber sido Stanley una niña, pero no pienso esperar a que nazca una mujer entre su pueblo para cumplir con las ordenes de mi emperador.

– ¡No lo tienes todo!, jamás podrías cumplir con esa aberrante traición a tu propia sangre.

– Claro que puedo… Stanley me acaba de dar su consentimiento… con un conjuro de vida y con los "elementos" de cada parte del trato, Stanley y yo tendremos un hijo… un pobre Inmortal, ¡un verdadero Inmortal, no un farsante incompleto como tú!

– No te lo voy a permitir… ¿ni siquiera conoces la leyenda?, para que el emperador viva, tendrás que matarlo…

Tucker miraba seriamente a Kenny, tanto, que realmente asustaba. No parecía humano y después de lo iba a decir, estaba por deshacerse de su humanidad…

– Entonces bien… que así sea…

–O–O–O–O–

– ¿Quería hablar conmigo? – En el salón principal de los Tweak, un reservado Kyle cerraba la puerta tras de él. Cartman y Token habían salido a montar, seguramente para hablar asuntos de estado. Pip y Damien leían en la biblioteca, mientras que Clyde intentaba robar algo de la cocina real. Tweek había mandado llamar al pelirrojo con uno de los mozos. Solo esperaba a la señal de Craig para continuar.

– Yo… ngh… te dije que puedes llamarme "Tweek"… así es como todos me llaman y me hace sentir mas cómodo… ¡claro, si tu quieres!, ¡no creas que quiero obligarte ni nada de eso! – Una vez más, el comportamiento del rubio desconcertaba al judío.

– "Tweek" está bien… ¿necesita ayuda? – A pesar de adoptar el nombre como parte de la relación, no podía comenzar a hablarle de "tu" de inmediato. Sus costumbres se lo impedían.

– No… yo… Eric me dijo que la boda sería aquí y eso me puso muy nervioso… fue demasiada presión, porque yo nunca he organizado nada mas grande que los frascos de café… eso lo hace Craig…

En cuanto pronunció el hombre de su "consentido", Kyle no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su cortejo, mas específicamente, las de Heidi: "Ese mercenario es el amante del emperador". Se sintió bastante apenado de pronto.

– ¿Te sucede algo, Kyle?, te pusiste rojo… ¡oh dios, no… has enfermado de algo mortal aquí en el palacio!, ¡ahora que hago…!

– No, no, no se preocupe… yo solo… de pronto recordé algo bastante… extraño… ¿me decía… sobre el amant– ¡la boda! – Se interrumpió abochornado a su mismo. Para su suerte, había sido bastante veloz en encubrir las palabras.

– Pues yo… quiero hacer lo mejor… pero no espero que te impresiones, porque no soy bueno en casi nada… pero quiero que sea un día muy especial… en especial para Theodore – Esa punzada de incomodidad volvió.

– ¿Para Cartman?... deben ser muy buenos amigos… no conozco a nadie mas de quien Cartman hable bien.

– ¿Lo llamas "Cartman"?... ¡oh, si!... Theodore es más que eso… es la única persona que siempre me ha querido…

"_Lo ha querido"_

– Cuando era niño, el era el único que me escuchaba, hacía que dejara de llorar…

…"_Lo escuchaba, hacía que dejara de llorar"…_

– Theodore siempre era el único que tuvo tiempo para mí… con contar a Craig, claro…

"_De nuevo, era el Único"_

– ¿En serio?... de cuando yo era niño, solo recuerdo a un Cartman malvado y grosero… – Agregó Kyle, intentando apaciguar esos extraños comentarios que aparecían en su cabeza. Jamás le había sucedido antes… parecía como si alguien más intentara entrar en su cabeza.

– No puedo creerlo… para mí, Eric siempre fue agradable y protector…

"_Para él… cree que Eric es PARA ÉL"_

– Bueno, quizás sea porque le dabas lástima – Comentario bastante hiriente… y fuera de lugar.  
>Para el peor de sus males, Cartman recién llegaba al salón.<p>

– ¡Kyle!, ¿que crees que estas diciendo? – Y había escuchado perfectamente a su prometido.

Kyle no sabia lo que le había sucedido… no eran celos… era algo mucho peor… una extraña presencia, algo que lo molestaba mucho. Y encima, se sentía como basura después de ver el rostro de Tweek.

– Eso no es cierto, Tweek, yo jamás he sentido lastima por nadie… Kyle, comienzas a sonar como Testaburger – Otro comentario hiriente, pero en esa ocasión era contra él. No pudo creer que Cartman le dijera eso…

"…_Y todo por culpa de ese tipo…"_

– Lo siento, Tweek, discúlpeme, no sabia lo que decía…

"_Claro que lo sabías… es un raro, no merece la amistad de Eric Cartman"_

– Estoy bastante aturdido… creo que me iré a descansar, discúlpenme… ambos – Agregó con tristeza al mirar a Cartman confundido por su comportamiento. – Iré a mis habitaciones a esperar al cortejo.

– ¡No te preocupes, Kyle!, no vale la pena… se que debes estar cansado por el viaje… y recién llegas, te molesto con pequeñeces… permíteme regalarte algo… – Y ocultando su mirada bajo una sombra inexpresiva, algo completamente nuevo en el rubio, tomó un pequeño cofre de cristal imperial que estaba sobre su mesita de café. – No pensaba darte hasta después de la boda, como un regalo de bodas… pero como es algo personal entre tu y yo, supongo que a Eric no… ngh, le molestaría… ¿o si?, ¡porque si te molesta, mejor lo guardo para después!

–No te preocupes, Tweek, al contrario… – Lo miró con amabilidad, despejando el camino para que su pelirrojo se acercara por el objeto. Kyle sentía que las manos le temblaban y que el dolor de estómago se volvía más fuerte.

"_¡No te acerques, debe ser una trampa!, ¡claro!, el no quiere que tu y Eric se comprometan, no confíes en él, no puede ser nada bueno."_

Las voces en su cabeza taladraban con mayor fuerza. No podía esperar a dormir para borrarlas de su memoria. Alcanzó el obsequio de Tweek y lo giró para poder abrirlo. Efectivamente, era un cofre de cristal imperial con un fondo de terciopelo, dentro de él, un precioso collar de perlas… pero ese collar… resultaba sumamente familiar…

– Es un collar de perlas… Craig me lo envío desde el reino de Marsh.

"_El collar Testaburger"_

– Puedes usarlo hasta el momento de la boda…

– ¿Por qué hasta la boda? – Preguntó Eric, acercándose a Kyle por detrás, alzándole esos rizos rebeldes del cuello y esperando a que el judío se lo colocara. Kyle sentía una enorme presión en el pecho… realmente parecía el collar que había visto en su fantasía de Wendy.

– Bueno… porque dicen que no es bueno usar perlas el día de la boda… pero, claro… si no quieres usarlo nunca, yo entenderé… – Dijo cabizbajo el rubio, una vez que contempló la duda en el rostro del pelirrojo. No parecía ser tan despistado.

– Claro que no, Tweek, a Kyle le gusta, los judíos no suelen usar perlas… ¿verdad? – Presión… Cartman lo estaba presionando… – Anda, yo te lo pongo.

– Yo no… no pudo usarlo.

"_Es una trampa, ambos quieren matarte"_

– Kyle… no seas grosero, judío…

"_Si lo usas, Tweek gana, se queda con Eric y con tu vida"_

– Está bien, Theodore… en realidad, no es tan buen regalo una vez que lo piensas… buscaré algo más, ¡le pediré consejo a Clyde y Pip! – Culpa… se estaba arrepintiendo completamente. ¿Que derecho tenia de matar a Kyle?, ¡Eric jamás se lo perdonaría!... aun si todo era por Craig… – Devuélvemelo, Kyle.

"_Si se lo das, siempre estarás a su merced"_

– Kyle, vamos… ¡esta bien así, Tweek!, es maravilloso… – Susurrando molesto a su novio, Eric se le acercó al oído derecho. – ¿Que carajo pasa contigo?

– No, Theodore, no está bien… ¡dámelo de vuelta, Kyle!

"_¿Quién se cree que es?... como Wendy, el quiere quitártelo todo… primero Stanley, ahora Eric… ¿hasta cuando lo vas a permitir?"_

– ¡No lo llames "Theodore"!, ¡tu no tienes derecho!, ¡y no te daré el estúpido collar, "bastardo"! – Y gritando como un verdadero demente, Kyle salió corriendo del lugar con el collar de los Testaburger entre sus manos, dejando con un rostro verdaderamente consternado en Cartman y una mirada de desconfianza en Tweek. ¿Lo había descubierto?, ¿Cómo?

Y corrió hasta donde los getas resistieron antes de partir sus cuerdas y caer de lleno contra el suelo del jardín, donde había una pequeña zona con marfil. El lugar donde se tomaba el café al aire libre. Ya no podía respirar ni correr, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por las cosas que había dicho y peor aun, confundido. El no era así, no era como Wendy, pero el veneno que había escupido contra un pobre hombre que apenas parecía poder con su existencia… y las voces… la maldita voz en su cabeza…

– Estoy acabado…

–O–O–O–O–

– Nadie llama "bastardo" a mi emperador… – Murmuró Tucker, observando en dirección de una pared que, para el ojo común, no parecía ocultar nada importante. Pero el mercenario tenía un conjuro que le permitía conocer los acontecimientos que rodeaban a su amo… y no le habían gustado los comentarios del judío en lo absoluto.  
>Kenneth estaba de pie tras él, pero gracias a su presencia "dividida entre dos mundos", podía percibir algunas energías de los hechizos de Tucker… y había apreciado con precisión cada uno de los comentarios de Kyle… y a juzgar por la expresión de su hermano mayor, sin dudas le esperaba la agonía si es que se topaban algún día.<p>

– Kyle lo hizo… – Agregó en torno de burla. Nada mas le quedaba, solo molestar al moreno hasta que terminara de matarlo para revivir y ayudar a Stan.

– Y por eso, será al primero que mate… en cuanto a ti… ¿no te encontrabas buscando la forma de detenerme?

– Craig… ya me harté de tratar de salvar tu alma… si quieres ser un ser vil y despiadado, pues hazlo… yo te he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir… y la verdad es que no te entiendo. – Dentro de la torre donde Tucker se hospedaba, solo se encontraban los dos hermanos y el sonido de sus voces haciendo eco en la estructura del lugar. Kenny miraba ese lugar como aquel sitio donde había vivido, al lado del padre de Stan. – Dices que soy un hipócrita… pero no hice nada más que escoger mi destino… pude ser un Tucker, pero elegí quedarme con alguien a quien amaba aun mas de lo que te amé, como hermanos…

– Y lo mataste por eso…

– Yo no lo hice… lo hiciste tu… me dices "hipócrita", pero el que tiene dos caras, eres tu… ¿a quien quieres más?, ¿al emperador o a tu familia? – Una carcajada se escapó de voz de Tucker.

– Al emperador… eso es sencillo… bastante prueba tienes en la fosa común, donde Rubí espera a encontrarse contigo.

– ¿Y entre el emperador y tu pueblo?

– De nuevo es sencillo… mi pueblo no valía nada hasta que el emperador lo unió al Imperio… elijo al emperador sobre cualquiera. – Afirmó secamente, como dando por terminada la conversación. La realidad era que, aparte de Stanley, el único con el que hablaba era ese espectro de Kenneth. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón sin tenerla, aun si eso significaba terminar con la conversación.

– Ya veo… tu lo amas, ¿cierto?... incluso tu puedes amar a alguien… el emperador se llama "Tweek", si mal no recuerdo… ¿a quien amas más, "hermano"? – Agregó con verdadera ironía – ¿A Tweek o a Thomas? – Y como fuego a la gasolina, la cólera de Craig se tornó un asunto realmente peligroso y progresivo.

– ¡Yo te he dicho que TU NO PUEDES MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE! – Arrojó los pergaminos en contra de la pared y partió algunos ladrillos tan solo con sus puños.

– Entonces, eso significa… ¿que?

– ¡Que no existe punto de comparación!... son dos personas completamente diferentes, de vidas y mundos distintos… y tu no mereces pisar el mismo suelo que ninguno de los dos… ni siquiera mencionar sus nombres.

– ¿Por qué?, a final de cuentas, TU fuiste quien abandonó a mi hermano Thomas en el desierto, TU fuiste quien lo obligó a seguirte, fuiste TU quien mató a Butters y quien mató a Wendy… Craig Tucker, la gente como tú JAMÁS conoce el cielo y es ahí donde mi hermano espera… ¿que tiene este disque "emperador" que lo hace mejor que mi hermano?

– ¡Cállate!

– ¿Es que te hartaste de la maldición de Tooreth?, ¿mi hermano era demasiada carga para ti?, ¿el emperador es mejor y más amable contigo?, ¿el emperador moriría por ti?

– ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE CALLES!

– ¡La verdad es que ese tipo no vale ni la millonésima parte de lo que mi hermano valía y aun así te empeñas en arder ene l infierno por una persona así!, ¡tenias toda la razón!, ¡tu no eres mi hermano!, ¡mi hermano amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo!, ¡tu no eres mi hermano, eres un demonio!

Y en medio de las llamas que emergían del cuerpo de Tucker, Kenneth desapareció de ese lugar, hechizado por un conjuro de muerte… creyó que al fin había conseguido enfadar a Craig lo suficiente como para ser asesinado… se sintió satisfecho, hasta ver que había terminado en el infierno. No era gran sorpresa ese lugar, en las muertes que tuvo mientras seguía los consejos de su hermanastro Kevin, había conocido el infierno bastante bien… pero en ese caso, las cosas resultaron completamente distintas a como las esperaba.

Y fue porque en ese lugar, el castigo de los pecadores y el hogar de los malignos… lo esperaba la última persona que hubiera deseado ver… ahí…

– ¿Butters?

– ¡Kenny!, ¡tienes que ayudarnos!… ¡Cartman y Kyle están en problemas!

–O–O–O–O–

Llorando como un niño, Kyle caminó tambaleante hasta una pequeña bóveda en el jardín, alejados de la salida y un arco con rosas azules que adornaban el patio del emperador. Se sentía miserable y completamente loco. Sabia que había hecho mal… ¿pero como disculparse?  
>Entonces escuchó la voz de Cartman buscándolo.<p>

– ¿Kyle?, ¿Dónde estas?

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Eric ceca, empujó con su pie derecho un jarrón, cerca de donde estaba recostado, sobre el suelo frío del lugar.

– ¿Estas…? ¡Kyle!, ¿que te pasa?, ¿que fue lo que pasó haya adentro?

– ¡No lo sé, culón!... yo… no se… me dio "algo"… no quería insultar a Tweek, pero no pude evitarlo… me siento terrible… ese no era yo…

– Ya lo sé… y, oye, lo de que te parecías a Wendy… no era cierto… se que no puede ser… tu eres diferente a ella, Kyle… tu corazón es diferente. Solo tu eres capaz de cuidar de mi ¡y de cualquiera!... se que Marsh debe estar volviéndose loco sin su judío… y sigo "su" en el sentido de que eres el único judío al que hablaba, no porque le pertenezcas de ninguna forma.

– Creo que… – Sugirió melancólico el judío. Se sentía realmente agotado… y no sabia que tenía que ver con el collar que cargaba entre sus manos… – Estoy tan acostumbrado al rechazo… a ser menospreciado que… cuando por fin alguien fue amable, me sentí ofendido. No quise molestar a Tweek… pero cuando lo escuchaba hablar de ti, con todos esos buenos recuerdos… ¡simplemente!... me sentí desplazado, porque yo jamás noté lo bueno de ti… me preocupaba tan solo por complacer a Stanley… y el solo quería complacer a Wendy. ¿Sabes algo?

– ¿Que? – Preguntó el moreno, sentándose al lado de su judío, que por primera vez en toda su vida, se abría a hablar con él.

– En el fondo… yo sabia que Stanley no me quería… sabia que no podía competir con todos esos momentos con Wendy y su vomito… ¡dios!, ese maldito vomito… era tan claro… solo que yo me negaba a verlo… porque, sentía que si Stan no me quería, mi valor decrecería… pensaba que solo con él podría funcionar, para mis padres… para mi pueblo… pero jamás pensé en mí… incluso sabía que no lo amaba, que solo éramos amigos… pero estaba tan desesperado por sentirme querido… que hubiera aceptado lo que fuera…

–… ¿Incluso a mi? – Preguntó entristecido el moreno. No quería escuchar la palabra "SI", pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

– ¡No! Y eso es lo extraño… contigo es diferente, porque contigo no tengo la opción… con Stan podía o no ser desdichado… pero después de escucharte, después de escuchar lo que tenias que decirme en el jardín, antes de secuestrarme de esa manera tan marica…

– ¡Hey!, tu sabes que te encantó…

– Yo supe… Eric Cartman… yo supe que te amaba… no es opción… es SI o SI.

"Dulces palabras"– Pensó el castaño, pero nada pudo decir para impedir que el pelirrojo volviera a llorar como un niño… mas bien, como un judío marica… pero su judío al final de cuentas…  
>Quiso detener su llanto con un beso efectivo en los labios, pero antes de acercarse más, Kyle le dio la espalda y se levantó el cabello, acto que lo sorprendió. Realmente no se esperaba eso.<p>

– Pónmelo…

– ¿Que cosa?

– El collar, está a tu lado…

"_Las perlas del Abismo fueron hechas para asesinar a los Inmortales judíos"_

– Pero creía que…

– No importa, pónmelo… si es por ti, lo usaré entonces. – Sonrió salidamente, como el castaño jamás lo había visto hacer y logró inundar de calor su corazón. Realmente, no podía dejar de amar a ese judío que siempre se salía con la suya.

Se acercó hasta el collar y lo colocó con delicadeza sobre su cuello. Era el primer obsequio de bodas, probablemente seria su "apertura" a lo que fuera que les llegara en el futuro, como pareja… como esposos.

Le terminó de colocar el collar y esperó a que el pelirrojo lo volteara a ver.

– Te amo, Eric. – Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

Era el día más feliz de su vida.

Muy Bien, aquí termina este capitulo de la parte 1… mañana o pasado subo la segunda con toda la explicación de este desastre, el mini comic y… lo que están esperando.  
>Paciencia POR FAVOR… que ya lo irán comprendiendo.<br>PD: No me odien por lo que le hago a Kenny y Kyle XD… o bueno… háganlo, pero no me amenacen jajaja.

Ah, y no revisé la ortografía jajaja, así que no se ofendan por los errores, traté de minimizarlos tanto como la velocidad me lo permitió (esta parte me tomó 20 minutos)


	11. Dos seres Inmortales Parte 2

Una Oportunidad - Capítulo XI

"Dos seres Inmortales PARTE 2"

Aquí estoy… antes de que piensen lo peor, permítanme explicarme. Desde la última publicación (en la que prometí subir el capitulo inmediatamente), tuve un problema bastante grave. El autobús de mi trabajo chocó contra un camión de basura que iba delante nuestro (lo se, de lo peor). Para no hacer del cuento largo, me operaron de la nariz y de la columna (de esta no fue nada grave, AFORTUNADAMENTE) y recién ahora puedo sentarme (acostada no veía nada de las teclas de la lap). Me encontraba fatal, con muy bajos ánimos (no me pagaron incapacidades… pero si me despidieron… AscodeVida) y pues… intento justificarme de esa forma.  
>Pero como prometí y recuerdo perfectamente, he aquí la segunda parte que espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté (hace mas de un mes) escribiéndola (y en realidad no puedo creer que apenas la suba… ni modo u_u)<p>

"_South Park no me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes… la utilizo para crear mis locuras con la esperanza de que Cartman pueda confesar sus sentimientos hacia Kyle… como todos esperamos…"_

En cuanto sintió las perlas rozarle la delicada piel del cuello, supo que algo ahí era fuera de lo normal… se sintió desesperado.

Eric Cartman no era un chico precisamente "cariñoso" y en rara ocasión encontraba una situación que ameritara un obsequio… pero se trataba de Kyle. Su pelirrojo que merecía el cielo y las estrellas. Después de todo lo sufrido con Stanley y Wendy… después de toda esas desesperación en casa de sus padres…  
>Y era mejor aun, puesto que el regalo podía ser de ambos… su hermano Tweek y él. Ambos, apreciando al judío como a uno más de la familia.<p>

Kyle observó al castaño por unos segundos, intentando contemplar cada uno de los rasgos en su rostro. Había cambiado bastante, pero en el interior, siempre sería el mismo. ¿Cuántas peleas habían vivido?, ¿Cuántos "te odio" a pulmón abierto habían desatado en contra el uno del otro?, ¿Cuánto rencor podrían ser capaces de olvidar? Justo entonces, se sentía terriblemente mal. Había tratado a Tweek Tweak de una forma que no se merecía. El rubio había abierto las puertas de su casa a un completo desconocido que, por vestigios de la historia, debería ser su peor enemigo. Era por Eric Cartman, así que tendría que solucionarlo.

– Gracias, Cartman… – Se inclinó hacia el frente, colocando su frente sobre el pecho del castaño, quien contuvo por un momento su cálida respiración, intentando acoplarla a su compás, tan apacible y lleno de calma.

– Gracias a ti… Kyle. – Nunca, en ningún lugar de la tierra, se había sentido así. No había fallado al sentir que lo amaba, que amaba a ese judío tan molesto y altivo.

Y terminó por levantar su rostro pálido hasta la altura de sus labios. No pensaba robarle un beso nunca más. Si el judío quería ser amado, amor debería dar. Solo sostuvo ese momento tan eterno entre ellos, uniendo sus miradas y separando sus labios a tan solo un par de centímetros. Solo unos segundos… una pequeña, millonésima parte del universo… y… esa separación estaría…

– ¡LLEGARON LOS INVITADOS, GORDO!

Clyde iba a morir… Eric sabia que CLYDE TENÍA QUE MORIR.

–O–O–O–

– ¡Butters!, estás a salvo. – El rubio no podía evitar sentir esa extraña sensación de que algo que había perdido, eternamente al parecer, se asomaba desde el fondo de su corazón de nuevo.

– ¡No hay mucho tiempo, Kenny!... – Y justo en ese instante, una luz parecida a la de un faro de pie entre la neblina del mar, recorrió ese lugar tan recóndito y olvidado del mundo. Estaban en el infierno, pero poco le importaba a McCormick, mientras pudiera mirar a Butters una vez más. – ¡Salchichas, no puede ser!... Tweek le ha dado el collar a Kyle.

– ¿Que Tweek le? …¿tu sabes donde está Kyle?, ¿cuál collar?, ¿que haces en un lugar así?, ¡EXPLICAMELO, BUTTERS!

– ¡Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo, Kenny!... en unas horas será la boda de Eric y Kyle.

– ¿Estas de broma?, esos dos no se soportan… o al menos Kyle no soporta al culón. – Tomando con una firmeza que jamás había sentido por parte del más pequeño, Kenny fue sacado de sus angustias por un segundo.

– No es ninguna broma, Kyle y Eric van a casarse, pero Stanley va en camino a ese lugar… si Stan llega a acercarse a Kyle cargando con la espada de los Marsh forjada en perlas del abismo, Kyle morirá y… y…

– ¿Que pasará, Butters?, ¿que pasará si Kyle muere?

– Kenny… si matan a Kyle con las perlas del abismo, este infierno subirá hacia la tierra… Solo Tweek y Craig podrán vivir en un sitio así.

– ¿Craig lo sabe?

– Por supuesto… pero en estos momentos, Craig está siendo corrompido por la joya de los Tweak. Mientras ellos existan en la tierra, Craig será una mala persona… la leyenda, Kenny, la leyenda… tu y Clyde existen por esa razón… tu puedes destruir a los Broflovski, Donovan puede matar a los Tweak.

– Pero Kyle tiene cientos de primos, sus padres, a su hermano… el emperador en cambio…

– Exacto… pero el poder de los Broflovski solo puede ser portado por el menor del clan… en cambio, todos y cada uno de los Tweak poseen esa magia.

– Pero ya solo queda un Tweak en el mundo… ¿Kyle lo sabe?, es decir, todo esto de las armas, las leyendas, Clyde y yo…

– No… – Ante la mirada de perplejidad en el mayor, Butters cambió su semblante a uno mucho más sombrío. – Pero Tweek si.

–O–O–O–

– ¿Que miras? – Sentado en el lujoso carruaje real, forrado con diminutos diamantes, con adornos en plata y una delicada tela de terciopelo tapizada en el interior, Stan Marsh observaba a su acompañante, el otro moreno de mirada fría y lejana, observando a través del vidrio de la ventana. Estaba realmente serio… al menos, más de lo normal.

– Miro hacia el futuro… como desde hace mucho que no hacía.

– ¿Y que ves en él? – Continuó con el interrogatorio, la única forma de hablar con su especial invitado.

– Nada. No hay absolutamente nada.

– ¿Ni siquiera yo? – Preguntó con algo que parecía, querer ser una sonrisa.

– En especial tú… parece empecinado en charlar, pues bien… permítame contarle una historia. – Viéndose acorralado entre los múltiples deseos de ser atendido, el moreno contempló sin esperanzas que tendría que entretener al monarca o deshacerse de esos molestos deseos por parte del soberano, si quería tener un viaje medianamente ameno.

– Me parece bien.

"_Hace ya mucho tiempo, tanto, que los años serian incapaces de contener en números el tiempo, existió un joven pobre y miserable. Como muchos, vivía de ilusiones estúpidas y sueños que jamás realizaría. Este chico mantenía una única esperanza, la de poder juntar de nuevo a su familia. Respiraba cada día con el único propósito de volver a ver a una persona especial, un tesoro que le fue arrebatado._

_Un día como cualquiera, su estómago y el de su familia comenzó a doler por la falta de alimento en días. El chico era el responsable de todo ese esfuerzo, así que se compadeció un poco del resto y salió a buscar alimento. En medio de su cruzada, las energías lo abandonaron y cayó derrotado, justo en medio del desierto. Sus pies ya no podían andar más… sus brazos estaban tan cansados que pesaban igual a dos rocas enormes, su cerebro, que siempre había sido reconocido como uno de los mas brillantes entre su pueblo, comenzó a apagarse lentamente. El chico bajó la guardia y comenzó a perder. Finalmente, cayó inconsciente en medio de la arena, alejado de toda sombra posible, abandonado a su suerte. Horas después despertó, pero ya no se encontraba bajo el ardiente sol o las profundas arenas rojizas, sino en una habitación llena de lujo y comodidad, un lugar que jamás había visto ni por error. Un joven de aspecto muy similar al suyo lo habría llevado hasta ese lugar, lo lleno de alimento, agua fresca y un cómodo lugar para dormir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el miserable chico reconoció la "amabilidad" en los seres humanos y era tan cálida, que sus ojos se humedecieron, ¡mas no lloraron!, pues se sentían incapaces de sentir fatiga igual hasta haber recuperado su tesoro. El rostro de ese amable personaje era desconocido, pues llevaba sobre el un antifaz, de aquellas joyas que debían usar todos los invitados o sirvientes en el palacio del sultán. Mas sin embargo, sus ojos al descubierto, dejaban relucir el color del agua pura, un estado que solo se puede ver al norte del zarato, donde colindan sus tierras con el reino de Marsh y el hogar del Kan, lugares a los que muy pocos llegan y de los cuales, el chico solo conocía en leyendas. Ese joven tan amable le ofreció su morada hasta que se recuperara, pero el chico miserable le expuso su condición y la de toda su familia, su hermano y su novio. El hombre bondadoso llamó a sus empleados e hizo entregar al miserable un bulto lleno de pan y carne, una jarra del agua más fresca en todo el oasis y varias telas para confeccionar nueva ropa. Así, el joven miserable pudo volver a su hogar con una nueva esperanza repleta del calor de un desconocido para su familia, que por poco desfallecía. Antes de partir, el chico miserable se giró en dirección de ese salvador tan magnánimo y le dijo:_

– _Juro que tu amabilidad será recordada._

_Pasaron algunos días, en los cuales se repusieron todos en el hogar del chico pobre y miserable, entonces partieron a su verdadero destino. Ellos eran forajidos en una tierra que los perseguía incesantemente, un lugar que no deberían pisar ni por error. El chico miserable entregó sus bendiciones a su familia y volvieron a la marcha. Solo por las noches recorrían las estrechas calles del oasis, mientras que en las noches se ocultaban en diversos refugios y lugares públicos poco habitados. Y fue precisamente en una de esas noches, cerca del puerto desde el cual zarpan los navíos que abastecen al reno de Marsh y en los cuales, con suficiente astucia, se puede viajar de polisón, que el chico miserable y sus amigos quedaron de verse. Faltaban pocos minutos antes de que llegara la hora pactada, la única luz era la de una luna escalofriante y delatadora que brillaba en toda la extensión del cielo. La adrenalina al correr, mientras escuchaban las pisadas que casi rozaban sus talones, sonidos de aquellos que los perseguían, mientras contemplaban la posibilidad de ser descubiertos… aquello se tornó en una desesperada lucha para sobrevivir. Entonces, aquella imagen… el puerto a tan solo unas calles más… el corazón del miserable latía como nunca en su vida. Cada paso, cada pequeño espacio entre ellos y el puerto. Cada pequeño espacio entre él y su tesoro. Todo era una agonía. Y justo cuando pensó que estaba a salvo, una emboscada. Por la calle a su derecha, un grupo de al menos 10 guardias del sultán, a su izquierda, otros 10. Tras de ellos el reducido grupo de 20 soldados entrenados y listos para capturarlos en cualquier estado. Solo podían seguir corriendo, hasta el segundo en que un cuarteto de hombres cayó desde los tejados de la ciudad y se colocaron frente a ellos. El chico miserable tuvo tan solo segundos para reaccionar, pero en ese momento, su prometido lo arrojó contra una ventana, cayendo dentro de una casa que todos invadieron detrás de la familia que intentaba seguir con las órdenes de su único líder. Saltando entre ventanas, barras, puertas y paredes, la familia apenas y contemplaba la idea de salir con vida y el llegar al puerto se convirtió en un sueño cruel y lejano… una idea bastante estúpida. Justo en el ultimo segundo, en los movimientos mas lentos y a la vez, los mas veloces que haya visto, frente al chico miserable, a un centímetro de su rostro, uno de los soldados que salió de la oscuridad, blandiendo la espada mas blanca que jamás antes haya podido ver. Vio su vida pasar tan rápido como un rayo, como el viento que corre a través de su cabello. Vio a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a su amigo y a su novio… a su novio… plantándose entre el y la espada, empujándolo en dirección contraria a sus movimientos y salpicando su rostro con su sangre. En medio de la oscuridad nocturna, los leves ruidos de la tela moviéndose por la brisa de la media noche y el conocido sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo sobre la superficie seca, un ser que pudo haber vivido mucho más, pero que abandonaba su consciencia en ese lugar. El chico miserable se cubrió la boca y pegó su espalda contra la pared tras él, mientras que el hombre con la espada resplandecía gracias a la luz de la luna. Ese antifaz… esos ojos que lucían tan distintos a como los había visto la ultima vez. La misma persona le hizo sentir dos clases de calidez distinta: la de la ternura y la del odio intenso, que comienza a emerger de sus entrañas y que sofoca sus sentidos. Sin darse cuenta del último invitado en el lugar, salió por la ventana de nuevo y dejó que ese patético sujeto contemplara a uno de los que había salvado días atrás, morir._

_Cuando la noche cayó y el día volvió a surgir, el chico miserable cargó el cuerpo de su prometido hasta una zona verde cercana a costa que perseguía. Cavó con sus propias manos y uñas el sepulcro de su única familia viva… hasta momentos antes. Con el día colocado, los soldados dejaban de buscar a los forajidos, así que su presencia entre las personas de la plaza principal se perdió. Pero en el instante en que contempló de nuevo a tan enigmático personaje, volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras para prestar atención a la charla de unos desconocidos. Daban los pormenores de la vida de ese sujeto, suficiente motivación para abordar el siguiente barco y dirigirse a las tierras en las que aguardaba su tesoro. El resto de su familia se había perdido y solo le quedaba la ilusión que lo había mantenido con vida hasta ese momento… solo eso…"_

Los ojos de Stan habían comenzado a llorar, después de haber estado humedecidos por mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo terrible en la garganta, opacado por el peso tan dañino sobre su alma. Se llevó una mano contra los labios, como si se reclamara a si mismo por llorar y atrajo sus rodillas sobre el asiento, a la altura de su pecho.  
>Craig apenas y prestó atención a sus movimientos, siguió mirando a través de la ventana, completamente seguro de haber logrado que el monarca guardara silencio el resto del viaje. "Un cuento inconcluso"– pensó al momento en que observaba algunas gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana. Pero sabia a la perfección que esa historia era tan solo el comienzo y que Stanley estaba más informado que él respecto al resto de la historia.<p>

– Tucker… – Susurró Marsh como pudo. Las lágrimas no parecían contenerse, no querían hacerlo en realidad. – Te juro que yo no tenia idea…

– Pero ahora la tiene… y pienso cumplir mi palabra. Aun puedo recordar su amabilidad… Por eso lo llevaré frente a Kyle Broflovski, tal y como lo desea… y así doy mi cuenta por pagada.

– ¿Y después de eso?

Pestañeó solo por una segundo, seguido de una mirada que hizo recorrer el mas frio de los vientos soplar a través de su espalda. Miró a Stan a los ojos, tal y como nadie nunca se había atrevido a ver, como lo miró por primera vez aquella ocasión en el desierto y como miró a sus ojos la noche frente al muelle.

– ¿Después?... Volverás a ser el tipo que mató a mi novio.

–O–O–O–

El palacio estaba, literalmente, forrado en pétalos de sakura. De algún lugar, formado por un conjuro, los pétalos aparecían en el techo y descendían como si estuvieran de pie bajo esos maravillosos arboles rosados de las lejanas tierras judías que habían desaparecido en manos del zarato siglos atrás.  
>Kyle no podía dejar de maravillarse, aun y mientras lo intentaban vestir lo más rápido posible con el kimono ceremonial para la boda y los múltiples pares de getas que intentaba colocarle su cortejo. El lugar parecía un paraíso hecho a su medida, pero comenzaba a recordar lo poco que a Cartman le gustaban esa clase de detalles, quizá el gordo estaría algo molesto al respecto. Eso le causaba gracia.<p>

– ¿Y que tal estos? – Preguntó la princesa Heidi.

– ¿Bromeas?, ¡estos lucen mas! – Alexia colocó frente a ella otro par, tallados con pequeñas figuritas parecidas a flores de loto en la superficie.

– Pero estos son más nuevos – Corrigió Patty a todas las chicas.

Y peleando como si la boda fuera para ellas, el cortejo se alejaba de su soberano, que seguía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos que poco antes había compartido con alguien más… pero sin saber con quién, razón que lo atemorizaba.

– ¡Toc-toc! – Gritó Clyde en el umbral de la puerta, antes de entrar de cualquier modo. – ¿SE PUEDE?

– Ya estas adentro… Clyde… – Respondió bajito el joven de acento francés. Era extraño, pero aquella era la primera vez en que el resto lo veía de pie.

– Pero bien podría correrme aun, ¿no?

– Venimos a acompañarte… si no te molesta.

– ¿Eh?, claro que no, Pip, Clyde, adelante… chicas, ¿me permitirían unos minutos?

– ¡PERO…! – Gritaron todas a coro, hasta que Nelly las reprendió con fuego en la mirada, como diciendo: "A la zarina nunca se le dice NO". – Con permiso…

– Propio.

– ¿Y que tal de nervios? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al castaño, sacó una gota de a frente a los otros dos chicos.

– Nada… hasta que me lo recordaste…

– No te preocupes, Kyle… todo va a salir de maravilla. Cuando veas el patio trasero, ¡es un paraíso!, te volverás loco de felicidad.

– Pero si loco ya está… o eso me contó un pajarito… – Susurró traviesamente el más entusiasta, al momento que comenzaba a probarse todos los peculiares zapatos regados por el suelo.

– ¡Clyde! – Lo regañó Pip.

– ¿Te refieres a Tweek?, dime, ¿está muy enfadado?

– ¿"Enfadado"?, esa palabra jamás se usa cuando hablamos de Tweek, más bien… es… atemorizado… pero el no me dijo nada. Uno de los gnomos vino corriendo a avisarme que el emperador se había encerrado a llorar en su habitación.

– Oh, Dios… ¿llorar?

– No te preocupes, Kyle… Tweek es como yo, le entra sentimiento por cualquier cosa.

– Si, Pip, pero a diferencia de ti, que tienes a Damien, a Kyle poco lo protegerá Cartman–culo gordo cuando Craig se entere jajajajaja.

– ¿"Craig"?

– ¡Así es!, cuando sepa que hiciste llorar a su querido emperador…SSSSSSHHHHH ¡TAZ!, van a rodar cabezas.

– ¡Clyde!

– ¡Tranquilos, es una broma!... –Bajó la voz y habló solo para si mismo, evitando que los otros 2 lo escucharan. – El no corta cabezas… a lo mucho te cortara en pedazos…

– ¿Y este es tu vestido?, ¡digo!... tu… ah… ¡traje!

– No se preocupe, se que luce como un vestido… pero es la tradición de mi familia… de mi familia.

– ¿Sucede algo, Kyle?... – Tanto Pip como Clyde notaron la tristeza en el rostro del pelirrojo. Lucia como la depresión misma.

– ¡Ah!, debe ser por la sorpresa.

– ¿Cuál sorpresa, Clyde? – Preguntó Pip, sacando a Kyle de su meditación.

– Pues Cartman me dijo que no le dijera a Kyle que sus padres y hermano están afuera esperando para verlo.

– ¡CLYDE!

– Por eso dije: "dijo que no le dijera", solo no se den por enterados…

Parecía mentira lo que escuchaba… Cartman había llevado hasta ahí a su familia, a las personas que mas odiaba en el mundo entero… solo por él.  
>Corrió descalzo a través del largo pasillo hasta la entrada principal, donde había una terraza que tenia vista al patio trasero del castillo imperial, donde todo relucía brillante mármol cubierto de enredaderas decoradas con pequeñas esperas hechas de polvo de planta de café. Había una enorme fuente con agua rosa en la orilla del patio, justo donde un altar había sido colocado. Pregonando con una voz fuerte y bastante conocida por el pelirrojo, su madre peleaba con algunos de los sirvientes del emperador, que colocaba los manteles de una forma que, al parecer, no era de su agrado. Junto a ella, el señor Broflovski cargaba al pequeño hermano adoptivo de Kyle, intentando apaciguar el carácter de su mujer. En cuanto Kyle alcanzó a diferenciarlos de la multitud, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas leves y tibias. Lo único que había soñado, el día que tanto había esperado al lado de otra persona, estaba por volverse en realidad, pero mil veces mejor que en sus anhelos. Estuvo por correr en dirección de su familia, para abrazarlos, pedirles perdón por no escribir, explicarles tantas cosas… pero una mano lo sujetó firmemente de la muñeca y lo hizo detener su camino.<p>

– Recuerda que es una "sorpresa" – Se trataba de Token, que había sido el único en notar la presencia del novio escurridizo. Conocía a la perfección a su querido "chocolate boca-floja", así que supuso que Kyle no podría aguantar el deseo de ver si todo aquello era real.

– Yo… ¿Dónde se encuentra Cartman?

– En la habitación de los Tweak en el tercer piso, después del corredor principal, a la derecha.

Y eso fue suficiente para echarse a correr de nuevo, pero con un propósito diferente esa vez.

–O–O–O–

– ¿Que puedo hacer yo?, ya no estoy en la tierra y no puedo subir por otros medios, no mientras esté vivo/muerto.

– Hay un camino, Kenny. Estás aquí por un sello que te colocó Craig, una maldición de pergamino. Si quemas ese pergamino, volverá tu alma a tu cuerpo, porque mientras no lo hagas, no podrás ayudar a Kyle en su pelea.

– ¿Cuál pergamino?, ¿Cómo lo destruyo?, ¿Quién lo posee?

– No hay duda, un hechizo tan fuerte debe de pertenecer a un Donovan, a la persona que tú conoces como Clyde.

– Pero Clyde murió hace años, Craig me lo dijo.

– Pues Craig te mintió, no solo está vivo… sino que está junto al emperador y Kyle. Craig se dirige a ese lugar y lleva consigo a Stanley y la espada del Abismo. Solo tienes hasta el próximo amanecer, si no rompes ese pergamino, tu alma no podrá volver a tu cuerpo físico nunca más.

– ¿Porqué?

– No estoy muy seguro, es una "cosa" entre inmortales y mortales… asuntos de dos mundos que nos afectan, pero que poco podemos hacer para enmendar. Solo debes saber una cosa, la joya que destruye a los Tweak ha estado perdida por siglos, ya no existe una sola persona que recuerde como luce. Tienes que hallarla antes de que se unan las 100 perlas.

– Butters… digo, si realmente eres mi Butters, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides?, ¿quieres que encuentre un objeto del cual nadie conoce su forma, que podría estar oculto en cualquier rincón del mundo?, ¿quieres que lo lleve a la boda de "Eric Culón-Cartman" y "Kyle Judío-Broflovski"?... porque eso es PERFECTO, ¿sabes algo, Craig?, hasta los tipos como tu tienen sentido del humor, ya basta, ¿si?... este cuento está tan retorcido que… Aaahh, ¡va!

– ¡No es un cuento, Kenny!, ¡y tu mas que nadie lo sabes!... tu me lo dijiste, hace mucho tiempo.

– Ajá, claro…

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, cuando vivías con el padre de Stan… todo lo que el decía respecto a este día.

– ¿"Este día"?, ¿que día es este?

– El día antes del fin del mundo.

– Yo JAMÁS escuché nada respecto al fin del mundo… conozco, eh… el final de la alianza, el final de mi vida… el final de… – Pero antes de seguir hablando sin control, Kenneth sintió el fuerte golpe de una bocetada contra su mejilla derecha. Entonces vio a Butters llorar con la mirada llena de enojo y decisión y supo que era cierto.

– Deja ya de hablar como un idiota… tu me prometiste que cambiarías y ahora… luces tal y como eras cuando fuiste a vivir con Kevin. Ese no eres tú. No quiero verte si serás ese "tu".

– Nada soy sin ti… Leopold Butters Stotch. Mi verdadero amor tiene mi corazón y yo el de él. Mi corazón me mantiene a él y a mí en uno. Mi corazón en él, sus pensamientos y los sentidos guía. Él ama mi corazón, porque una vez fue el suyo. Yo aprecio el suyo, porque en él me mantiene. Mi verdadero amor tiene mi corazón y yo el de él. Cásate conmigo. (*)

Tras escuchar esas dulces y, ¿por qué no?, dada la situación, irónicas palabras, Butters no pudo sino echar a reír. Su sonrisa avivó el corazón del rubio más alto e hizo desaparecer toda duda. En aquel lugar, alejado de Dios y sumergido en el dolor y la miseria, su ángel aguardaba.

– Solo tú podrías decir cosas como esas, en un lugar como este, en una situación como esta, jajá. – Secó el llanto con sus pequeñas manitas aperladas. – Pero yo…

– Lo sé, no merezco tu corazón… solo responde a una pregunta antes de partir…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Realmente eres Caos?

– Ya no más… "Mi verdadero amor tiene mi corazón y yo el de él. Mi corazón me mantiene a él y a mí en uno"… ya solo soy tuyo, Kenneth McCormick.

– Y te juro que volveré por ti…

"_Nunca prometas algo que no podrás cumplir"_

– Entonces mi corazón y el tuyo esperarán…

–O–O–O–

Con los pies cansados por correr, Kyle atravesó el palacio entero con tal de encontrar al castaño culpable de su llanto. Pasó cerca de muchos lugares y personas desconocidos, pero no se detuvo, ni porque varias capas de su kimono habían quedado atrás, en alguna sección del palacio, ni porque escuchaba los murmullos de los sirvientes que lo observaban buscar con los ojos empapados en llanto y la mirada como la de una fiera. No se entendía su real sentimiento.

Entonces llegó a la habitación deseada.

Abrió las puertas de golpe, como alma que lleva el diablo, pero en cuanto observó a Cartman colocándose una corbata por encima de la camisa, completamente despeinado y con el pantalón de vestir que usaban en las ceremonias de la corte en las Tierras Gélidas, comenzó a pensar que quizá no había sido tan buena idea… de hecho… comenzó a comprender que había exagerado un poco en su búsqueda.

– ¿Que rayos te pasa, judío?

Pregunta demandante… ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

– ¿Judío?

Caminó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

– ¡Hey colorado!, ¿qué que te pasa?

Tomó vuelo antes de volver en sí, porque no debería escuchar a su cabeza… por una vez en su vida…

– ¿KYLE?

Y saltó encima de Cartman, lanzando todo su peso contra él y haciendo que el chico quedara pasmado por la sorpresa. Golpeó el suelo con su espalda, con el pelirrojo montado encima de el, y con el cabello revuelto por la acción.

– ¿Que carajo te picó?

– Trajiste a mi padres hasta aquí… no esperaste a que te lo pidiera…

– ¿Eso es lo que te enloquece?... ¡espera!... ¿Cómo lo?... ¡CLYDE!, le voy a cortar las bolas…

Kyle recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño. No podía concebir tanta dulzura en el hombre que se había empeñado en odiar tantos años. Lo llamó "molesto", "judío", "bastardo", "hijo de puta", "colorado", "traidor" y miles de cosas más… pero estaba ahí, comportándose como el novio que cualquiera desearía. Le dio amor, comprensión, valor a su vida… ¿Cómo sería el resto del tiempo que les quedaba?

Se estaba enamorando… aun mas fuerte que con Stanley… mil veces más…

– ¿Estas feliz? – Preguntó sin voltearlo a ver a los ojos.

– ¿Parezco feliz?

– Pues no pareces enojado… y hasta ahora era la única forma en que te conocía…

– Pues entonces si estoy feliz, Eric.

Y sin que pudiera esperarlo, el pelirrojo robó un beso fuerte, pero bastante torpe, al que sería su esposo en tan solo una horas. Cartman abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió de un rubor bastante molesto, a su parecer. No era el momento… no era que ese beso no lo hubiera empezado él… fue esa voz tan atractiva y electrizante, diciendo su nombre con toda sinceridad.

– Dilo de nuevo… – Le ordenó girándose y colocando al más pequeño bajo él. Kyle lo observó con asombro, desde su perspectiva, los hombros de Cartman lucían bastante grandes. Se preguntaba como era que Eric lo veía a él.

– ¿Que?

– ¡Eso ultimo que dijiste!

– No dije nada – Comenzó a volver al Kyle de siempre, apenado por verse en esa situación, sobre el suelo de la habitación imperial y con su futuro esposo encima de él. – Ya lo olvidé…

– ¡Judío mentiroso!, ¡te ordeno que lo digas!

– ¡Pero si tu a mi no me ordenas nada, culón!, ¡y ya suéltame, tengo que irme!

– ¡Suficiente, con eso tengo! – Y acorralando con sus brazos las muñecas de su colorado, Eric colocó su rodilla derecha entre las piernas del judío y la otra la colocó a un costado, evitando que se retorciera.

– Eric… ¡n- ¡ – Pero antes de escuchar una negativa, el castaño comenzó a besar lentamente los labios frágiles y cálidos de su querido judío. Era como, una pequeña pieza de terciopelo, con un sabor completamente distinto a cualquier otro alimento que hubiera probado. Era adictivo, fuerte… tenia un aroma que lo confundía y a la vez lo guiaba a través de su deseo.

Kyle estaba cansado de "las apariencias", de lo "moral"… de suprimirse y sufrir por ello. Amaba a Eric Cartman… ¡que locura!, jamás nadie lo creería… ¡AMABA A ERIC CARTMAN!  
>Era cosa de risa… lo amaba…<p>

Cerró los ojos, tal y como había jurado que no actuaría, como una señorita… sintió como la lengua de Eric invadía su boca lentamente, explorando una vez más aquel intenso sabor que lo llenó por primera ocasión en el jardín de cristal. Poco a poco alzó su cabeza, cuando presintió que el beso agotaría con su dotación de aire vital… pero poco podía hacer contra el deseo de jamás terminar con el contacto.  
>Pensando con algo de "lógica", Eric contuvo como pudo su deseo ardiente por "actuar" sobre el judío y primero lo alzó con delicadeza del suelo, sintiendo esa cálida piel a través de las capas del kimono. Moría de deseo. Colocándolo sobre la cama, que por cierto, no era suyo, pero igual podía ocupar, se recostó con movimientos lentos, como si Kyle fuera un pequeño ciervo que reaccionaba asustado a los movimientos rápidos o bruscos. Volvió a colocarse, esta vez con todo su cuerpo entre las piernas del judío. Colocó su mano izquierda justo en el muslo del chico bajo él y comenzó a acariciar en el sentido de las prendas, abriendo ligeramente las capas blancas que lo cubrían aun, separando el contacto de ambas pieles anhelantes del otro. Con ese mismo brazo acarició, separándose en medio de un chillido de queja, hasta llegas al empeñe del pie, completamente extendido al aire. Pudo contemplar la pálida piel de esas torneadas piernas tan perfectas y no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre comenzaba a correrle aun mas rápido. Dio leves besos desde sus tobillos hasta la parte superior del muslo, no dejaba marca alguna más allá del sentir en la piel de Kyle, ese calor que ascendía junto al castaño bajo él y que lo hacia sentir un poco… solo un poco apenado. Y justo al llegar hasta donde "Kyle oponía mas resistencia", Eric volvió a besarlo, pero de una forma mucho más apasionada, intentando distraerlo de lo que realmente pretendía. Con una mano abrazó su costado, mientras que con la otra desató el obi por completo y acarició su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos, palando esa extensión del cuerpo que jamás pensó que conseguiría poseer, en el más romántico de los sentidos. Una vez que lo vio como Dios lo envió al mundo, supo que era el hombre mas afortunado de… no el mundo, sino el Universo entero. Acarició con dulzura los muslos del pelirrojo, mientras que este acababa con el beso en tan solo cosa de segundos, apartando su mirada por la pena que sentía al entregarse de esa forma a otro hombre. Cartman se acercó hasta su oído cubriéndolo de besos en el camino, y susurró con una voz enloquecedoramente erótica:<p>

– "Te amo, Kyle"

Y con eso, colocó su mano, después de varias caricias en el abdomen, sobre el miembro de su querido. Kyle se sonrojó profundamente, pero evitó delatarse frente al "culón", no dejaría que lo viera en ese estado tan vulnerable. Puso su mano derecha ligeramente sobre su rostro, pero Eric, maléfico como de costumbre, la tomó y la colocó a un costado de su rostro. Sonrió como nunca cuando vió ese rostro tan delicioso, delicado, esbelto, tan perfecto… y ese ceño fruncido, ¡lo estaba disfrutando!, nada podía hacer para ocultarlo… ese judío no se saldría siempre no la suya…  
>Tomó con firmeza su miembro y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente su brazo, sintiendo con cierta pena interna la circuncisión de su futuro esposo. Kyle se apenó aun más e incluso se opuso en un principio… sabía que habría un par de "aspectos" que le parecerían curiosos o conociéndolo perfectamente, le resultarían graciosos. Pero Cartman no lo arruinó, QUERÍA, mas no lo hizo.<br>Acarició con más velocidad, después se convirtió en una leve presión. Kyle hizo fuerza con sus piernas a los costados de Eric. Solo un par de movimientos mas y terminó en la mano del castaño. No podía medir la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento… en algún momento de su vida supuso que Stanley tendría que "llevar a cabo" sus obligaciones maritales… pero no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo era o como se sentiría… era bastante placentero.

¡AL CARAJO SI ESTABA MAL!... se estaba entregando a su amor… a todo lo bueno en su vida.

Besó con hambre los labios del castaño, momento desconcertante para él. Lo abrazó dominante al cuello y sostuvo su respiración como si el aire tuviera algún veneno mortal. Eric cerró los ojos plácidamente y correspondió ardiente a ese beso tan arrollador que el judío le propiciaba.

Lentamente colocó su mano bajo la cintura de su joven amante, deslizándola ágilmente y separando de ese contacto entre sus labios al otro. Kyle gimió levemente ante la insuficiente voz para reprocharle acción alguna. No pudo evitar sentir nervios por lo que seguía… de eso si estaba bastante consciente.  
>Con sumo cuidado, Eric deslizó uno de sus dedos hasta la parte mas intima del colorado, pero en lugar de cooperación, recibió un rápido sentido de "defensa" por su parte y pudo palmar en todo el cuerpo pálido, ligero, suave y desnudo de Kyle como era que se estremecía y contraía los músculos. No era nada buena esa señal, no quería lastimarlo en la que debería ser la mejor sensación en su vida. Hundió su cabeza justo en el arco de su hombro izquierdo, acercando su rostro acalorado al oído de su amante, susurrando con una voz baja, profunda y bastante serena, dulces palabras de amor, deseos y anhelos que deseaba compartir únicamente con ese hombre, con el muchacho entre sus brazos. Quería hacerlo estremecer, pero no por el dolor, sino por toda esa lujuria que lo embriagaba a él de una forma total y que podría llenar a su pelirrojo también, de comportarse como debiera.<br>Kyle ignoró toda duda o preocupación, abandonó lo que sabia y se entregó a lo que Eric Cartman ponía en su disposición, total y desinhibido deseo. Apenas y sintió el aumento en cantidad de dedos dentro de él. No era tan solo "sexo", no era "hacer el amor", era más simple y complicado que eso, estaba lejos de acercarse a ello… se unían en una y mil formas.  
>En cuanto Eric sintió que estaba lo, relativamente más, listo para seguir adelante, se alzó de su posición junto al rostro de Broflovski y acarició de forma gatuna su espalda, tan fina y tersa, cubriéndolo de besos, de su marca. Porque Kyle sería suyo, no solo como una propiedad cualquiera, ¡por supuesto que no!, Kyle trascendía a todo eso. Era la fusión de todo lo bondadoso, amable y placentero entre Kyle y su corazón. Entró con toda la delicadeza posible, dado el estado de semi-inconsciencia por parte del placer incontrolable que recibía por estar ahí, que Eric posicionó las caderas de Kyle un poco más alzadas y cercanas a su miembro. Kyle, como correspondía en su posición, comenzó a dar leves jadeos lastimosos, no quería preocupar a Eric demasiado, pero en realidad aquello era bastante incómodo. Cartman seguía acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo, intentado apaciguar cualquier intención por salir corriendo del lugar… sabía que el judío era tan capaz… y jamás se lo permitiría. Con un movimiento completamente improvisado por el deseo y la sangre ardiendo cual aceite sobre un sartén, Cartman entró por completo en Kyle, haciéndolo estremecerse con dolor en todo su ser. No quiso permitirle una replica siquiera, así que se recostó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y comenzó un vaivén de caricias, un ritmo casi poético entre su cuerpo entrando y saliendo de un hombre que lloró leves lagrimas de suplica antes de encontrarse envuelto en el ardiente deseo por ser poseído enteramente por él. No encontró forma en la que aquello podría sentirse mejor… con Eric entrando y saliendo a un ritmo que aumentaba su intensidad, el sudor de ambos mezclándose a través de caricias y besos que recorrían su espalda. Veía el cielo, las estrellas, el sonido de sus voces era aun mas bello que un canto… debería existir un instrumento que reprodujera semejante sonido superior a cualquier orquesta que hubiera escuchado jamás.<p>

No necesitaban decir "TE AMO"… estaba implícito en sus acciones… y a veces, era mejor sentir como los corazones hablan entre ellos.

Cartman continuó acariciando el miembro de Kyle, sabia que ayudaría a desaparecer cualquier vergüenza que aun quedara en el joven pelirrojo. Kyle, por su parte, llamaba entre gemidos al dueño de su alma y de su ser.  
>Terminó por derramar de nuevo la prueba de que, sin importar que tanto lo desconcertara… Eric Cartman logró hacer que su corazón se detuviera en un segundo.<p>

_(*) Este… ah… no se como definirlo, vamos a llamarlo composición "semi-poética", es un dialogo sacado de la película "Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen", una de mis películas de época preferida y que he visto al menos 25 veces (y no exagero). Es algo que Lord Robert clama a Elizabeth en una escena sobre botes… solo quería que lo supieran, no me gusta piratear y encima no dar crédito jaja. Honor a quien honor merece .  
>¿Que tal?... me habría encantado hacerlo más corto, pero al verdad no se me dan los textos pequeños u_u lo siento en verdad. A lo mejor esperaban un lemon mas ardiente, pero esto es todo lo que mi imaginación da cuando se trata de dos tipos que (como Cartman y Kyle han demostrado en muchas ocasiones), se odian y aman cuando están en… "plena acción" XD.<br>No puedo dibujar jaja (para colmo de mis males… y tampoco tengo scanner ya, así que pufff, de lo peor). No he releído mucho este capitulo, así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía.  
>El dibujo que les dejo abajo, en realidad es una imagen que me encontré un día, hace ya demasiado, jaja, cuando buscaba CREEK por Google y me topé con esta, pero en inglés. La descargué y la pasé al español con Paint jajajaja. Solo véanla si ya han visto el capitulo en el cual los chicos buscan un sustituto para Kenny y que hacen una especie de Reality en parodia jaja. Creo que eso es todo. (NOTA: Se lee de derecha a izquierda, como si leyeran una página de manga).<br>_

_La boda, Stan y Kenny se acercan jaja, pero yo ya escribí lemon CARYTYLE, así que ustedes deciden si siguen leyendo (claro que eso no significa que vaya a ser el único lemon de ellos que escriba, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, habrá mucho más). _

ht**tp**:**/**/subefotos**.**com**/**ver**/**?84dfe539c715**555ca556aeb8**cfa3a85do**.**jpg

_Antes de irme! XD, ¿les molesta que escriba de esa forma?, digo, pasar de una aventura a la otra jaja. Una amiga dice que no le agrada mucho cuando lo hago, pero es que yo escribo como si fuera una novela, no puedo evitar saltar de lugar en lugar… pero si los molesta o confunde, prometo ya no hacerlo n_ñ  
>Pues bien, eso era todo, jaja.<em>

_Cuídense mucho! (^o^)  
>Intentaré ponerme mejor para actualizar pronto.<em>

**By: Roglia15**


	12. El Árbol de los Lamentos

Una Oportunidad - Capitulo XII

"El arbol de los lamentos"

Cambio de SUMMARY!, despues de este punto, va a haber sangre... mucha sangre...  
>Como prometi, actualizacion mas veloz que la ultima vez. Como no tengo ni trabajo ni salud para buscarlo XP pues creo que voy a actualizar mas el capitulo anterior dije muchas cosas que avanzaron la historia... solo espero no haberlos confundido demasiado. En este capitulo en especial, queria que Kenny fuera el protagonista, aunque creo que Kyle tambien interviene lo suficiente. Es aun un CARTYLE?, ESPERO QUE SI JAJA, solo recuerden que cuando empece este fic, al principio habia sido un CREEK. Tenganlo en cuenta cuando piensen que la historia de trasfondo en el CraigxTweek tiene mas logica jaja.<br>PD: Por favor, perdonen la falta de acentos correctos, hice el documento en Bloc de Notas y me elimina las palabras con acentos.

"South Park no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la historia... solo la vida de Kyle en este UA"

- Como puedo subir para encontrarme con Kyle? - Cuestiono Kenny, quien miraba con asombro la nueva conviccion que Butters habia adoptado. No parecia el mismo de siempre.

- Eso lo solucione con un conjuro... lo unico que tienes que hacer es tomar esto...- Le entrego un cristal imperial. - Y escribir tu nombre en la arena al reves.

- A donde me llevara?

- Si mis calculos fueron correctos, apareceras cerca de la entrada al Imperio... Kenny, es importante que recuerdes que nadie ahi puede verte, excepto aquellos que hayan tocado el Inframundo. Solo ellos podran detectar tu aura. Incluso para Craig eres invisible ahora.

- Esta bien... hare lo posible por destruir el pergamino... aunque no me imagino como... no puedo creerlo... despues de todos estos a os, volver a ver a Clyde.

- ANDA, kENNY!... Te estare esperando.

Y como la luz centellante que lo cubria al escribir su nombre sobre esa palida arena cubierta de cenizas era centellante, Kenny cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en la forma de poner fin a un suceso que se llevaba esperando por poco mas de 500 a os.

-O-O-O-

Observando el color extra o del techo en la habitacion, Kyle descansaba recargado sobre el comodo colchon de la cama imperial. No podia dejar de sentirse bastante incomodo en aquel lugar. No solo porque no era su hogar... sino tambien por la extra a presencia de "algo" que lo perseguia.  
>Cartman terminaba de vestirse al lado del mueble y en cuanto observo la concentracion de su novio, miro el techo de igual forma por unos segundos. Para el, no habia nada fuera de lo normal. Penso que quiza Kyle estaba aun muy nervioso.<p>

- Esa textura extra a en el techo - Comenzo a relatar para el judio. Kyle se inmuto al ver que Eric lo habia descubierto en medio de su delirio. - ...Se trata de las ramas de una planta enorme y antigua que provee de cafe a todo el Imperio. Mi tio bisabuelo la coloco sobre la cabecilla del pueblo, de donde comenzo a crecer incontrolablemente, como ninguna otra planta de su especie. En este lugar se cree que esa planta existe unicamente para proteger a los Tweak de sus enemigos... pero si soy honesto, a mi me molesta demasiado su aroma... y andar por donde crecen sus raices, en plena noche... incluso yo siento escalofrios...

- Tu tio abuelo, dices? - Kyle salio por completo de su mente y se sento a la orilla de la cama, solo para comenzar a vestirse.

- Asi es... era el abuelo de Tweek. Cuando el murio, mi madre aun era una ni a... decia que tenia la extra a costumbre de cargar con una bolsa peque a repleta de granos de cafe. En especial si iba a la guerra. La verdad es que se cree que todos los Tweak tienen algo de "locura"... - Observo a Kyle con su sonrisa tipica burlona. - Seguro que tu tambien lo crees.

- No digas esas cosas, culon!... que no me lleve como quisieras con el emperador, no significa que lo odie o que piense negativamente acerca de el. Ademas... creo que, en el fondo... todos estamos un poco locos.

Y en ese momento, las puertas comenzaron a sonar incesantemente con el ruido de unos golpes contra ella. Kyle sintio los cabellos de punta, se cubrio por inercia con las capas de su kimono y se puso de pie tras Eric. El casta o solo se rio de su prometido y el pudor que aun le un gesto, como si fuera a hablar, pero antes escucharon la voz que provenia de afuera. Se trataba de Tweek.

- E-eric... puedo NGH, puedo pasar?, si estas muy ocupado lo entendere y me ire ahora mismo!

- No le digas que estoy aqui - Ordeno Kyle en susurros. Lo ultimo que deseaba era parecer un "facil" momentos antes de su boda. Se acerco a otra puerta, que daba al comedor privado y antes de salir corriendo en direccion de su cortejo, escucho la voz de Cartman.

-Espera unos segundos, Tweek, Kyle no quiere que lo veas...

- Culon! - Le grito antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe. Hasta del otro lado, donde Tweek esperaba, se escucho el grito sonoro de reproche. Eric se echo a reir por su propia maldad.

- Adelante, Tweek.

Con los temblores acostumbrados y temeroso por estar molestando al novio a una horas de su boda, Tweek Tweak habia decidido salir de su encierro solo mientras esperaba la llegada de su deseado Craig Tucker.

Tweek no era malo por naturaleza... ser el villano era "demasiada presion". Pero estaba en juego su felicidad y la de Craig. Ya no queria ver sufrir a una persona tan importante para el. Desafortunadamente, Eric se encontraba entre los afectados. De entre todas las personas, se tenia que haber enamorado de Kyle Broflovski... precisamente de el!  
>Las palabras de su padre recorrian su cabeza todo el tiempo. No queria hacerle mal a nadie...<br>...Pero...

- Aun no te alistas para la boda? - Cartman terminaba de abrochar los botones de su saco. Vestia el tipico uniforme militar del zarato. Tweek aun vestia la misma bata que habia usado todo el dia.

- Yo... GAH... hay gnomos en mi habitacion!... no me dejan tomar nada del vestidor.

- Sabes que estan ahi para cuidarte... y seguro no saldran. No mientras Damien ande por aqui.

- Quizas... Theodore...

- Si? - Con el tiempo, Cartman habia descubierto que la paciencia era mas que necesaria cuando de Tweek se trataba. Tenia una forma extra a de hablar y rara vez ocultaba lo que pensaba... pero en igual ocasion tardaba en decirlo.

- Nada... pensaba en muchas cosas...

- Ya veo... Tweek, recuerdas como era cuando viviamos con mama? - Fue extra o para el rubio escuchar a Eric hablar de aquella forma. Ademas, era la primera vez, en muchos a os, que lo oia hablar de su madre muerta.

- Con la tia Liane?... si, lo recuerdo, aunque no como antes. Solo la recuerdo cuando se sentaba a contarnos las leyendas de la Alianza... ella era amable conmigo y lo sabia todo respecto a todos.

- En ese entonces, yo no podia confiar en nadie... cualquier persona parecia estar al servicio de los Tenorman... y solo los tenia a ustedes dos... Tweek, pero finalmente lo encontre.

- Que-e encontraste, Eric? - El rubio vio una dulce mirada que jamas habia encontrado en el casta o. En realidad, se estaba abriendo... estaba hablando con sinceridad. Y era tan dulce, que lo lastimaba.

- La persona perfecta... en quien puedo confiar, Kyle, Tweek... es Kyle. - Sonrio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente ladeada. Tweek sintio su corazon estremecerse. No podria seguir asi por mucho... - Tal y como tu hallaste a Tucker, yo tengo a Kyle y por fin tendre todo lo que quise. A mi familia, a ti, a Kyle y un hogar que es solo mio... y todo, gracias ti. Tu confiaste en mi, Tweek.

- Eric... yo... yo no... - Iba a decirlo. Habia que ponerle fin a esa pesadilla!, como podria hacerle algo tan vil a esa persona especial?, sabia que si le arrancaba al judio, el mundo de Cartman se destruiria.  
>...Craig... Craig ...Craig... Todo era por el.<p>

- ¿Tu que, Tweek?

- Yo no... podria ser mas feliz, por los dos. En serio, me alegro.

- Gracias, Tweek. Ahora ve a cambiarte o no estaras listo y te estresaras mas!

-O-O-O-

El ruido de la estrepitosa voz de Clyde hacia eco en todos los rincones de la cocina. Tweek lo habia puesto a cargo, casi por obligacion del casta o, sobre la cena para la boda. Los cientos de cocineros y sirvientes eran nuevos, puesto que en el castillo imperial no habia mas de 50 personas al servicio de Twek, todas elegidas estrictamente por Craig Tucker. Necesito bajar al pueblo para encontrar al menos otras 50 que ayudaran en los preparativos para la boda.  
>El casta o caminaba de un lado al otro de aquel lugar tan descomunal, hasta que se topo con su esposo casi de lleno.<p>

- Ah, Token!

- Clyde... luces muy entretenido. No seria mejor que dejaras a Tweek encargarse de estas... "actividades"?

- Bromeas?, si no es capaz de hablar con una persona para dar una simple indicacion... ponerlo a mandar centenares, lo acabara... y yo prometi a Craig que impediria que quedara calvo para su regreso.

- Pareces tomarte muy en serio esas mortificaciones...- Agrego el moreno, tomando entre sus manos lo que parecia la rama de algun arbol verde acuoso. La acerco a su rostro para ihnalar su aroma.

- Pues si... se trata de Craig.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Clyde entendio el tono empleado por su amante. De pronto le dieron enormes ganas de echarse a reir.

- ESTÁS CELOSO! - Su grito hizo que toda actividad dentro de la cocina se detuviera de golpe. Todos miraron a los soberanos con verdadero asombro. A Token se le subieron los colores al rostro.

- No seas escandaloso!... y quien tiene celos?

- Jojojo... mmmm, no me digas que he roto tu corazon, ne?, ooouu, es que tu alma hierve en furia desenfrenada por mi amo...

- Ya entendi, ya entendi... y NO, no estoy celoso... - Ladeo la cabeza en direccion contraria al momento en que el ruido que segundos antes se habia detenido, continuaba en ascenso. Clyde dejo lo que estaba cargando, un par de hojas de recetas y un cucharon, para acercarse a su esposo con cierta cautela y como si algo misterioso lo rodeara. Le encantaba enamorar al sultan.

- ... Pero?... - Lo abrazo por un costado y recargo la cabeza contra su pecho.

- ...No me es grato del todo...

- Craig es mi mejor amigo... tu sabias que yo lo conoci cuando eramos ni os. Vivi con el, con Ken y con Thomas en una peque a aldea, hasta el dia en que nos separamos en el desierto. Es como un hermano para mi, solo eso. No creo que sea tan alarmante.

- Y en realidad no lo es... ignorame.

- Oh, eso es sencillo... y mas con todo esto que hacer. - Matando la pasion, como era su costumbre, Clyde volvio a su trabajo, dejando a su esposo con la sensacion de duda que siempre surgia en situaciones como aquella. Se preguntaba que habia visto en aquel hombre.

Dejo que Clyde se encargara de todo en la cocina y volvio a su caminata por los alrededores. El castillo Imperial era un lugar ne verdad lugubre, por donde quiera que lo miraran. Muy distinto al castillo Marsh y a su palacio sobre el desierto. Aun con toda la decoracion en el aire, esos petalos de sakura y la leve brisa colandose por los ventanales... aquello estaba lleno de escalofriantes sombras.  
>A tan solo unos pasos se topo con el Kan, parecia abandonar su habitacion.<p>

- Se encuentra Pip descansando? - Pregunto con cortesia. Habia aprendido que habia personas iguales a Tucker en el mundo. Frias, calculadoras, distantes... aunque con cierta educacion. Siendo Damien de la familia lejana de este, no era la excepcion.

- En realidad, se alista para la tarde.

- Ya veo... no ha encontrado algo extra o en este sitio?

- "Extra o"? - Al escuchar como el de ojos rojos y piel blanca (ya no solo palida) repetia la palabra con una peculiar entoncacion, Token comprendio que la palabra "extra o" se habia vuelto tabu dentro de su circulo social. Y era que, TODOS eran extra os en quel sitio.

- Creo yo... que algo anda mal. - Al escuchar esa respuesta, Damien observo atraves de las ventanas abiertas, justo en direccion del "TWEEK", el arbol inmenso que yacia en la cima del reino, justo donde las enormes ramas descencian para abrazar el imperio entero.

- Algo ha estado mal desde hace mucho. Antes, hace siglos... solo podian crecer los arboles de esa manera dentro del Inframundo. Jamas he encontrado algo similar sobre la tierra de los humanos... es realmente extraordinario.

- Creo que fue el abuelo de Tweek, es decir, el antiguo emperador, quien lo planto ahi. - Observo el joven sultan, mirando tambien en direccion del ancestral plantio. Entonces notaron la presencia de alguien acercandose. No permitieron que se presentara siquiera. - Buenas tardes, principe Kyle.

Kyel se sonrojo por el aspecto tan desprolijo que llevaba (gracias a sus "aventuras" en la habitacion imperial) e hizo una reverencia frente a los dos gobernantes frente a el. Ambos le contestaron de la misma forma.

- Sucede algo? - Kyle miro a los dos hombres tener su mirada fija en la lejania del paisaje, a traves de una ventana que habia frente a ellos.

- Nada importante... el Kan y yo teniamos una charla respecto al "TWEEK".

- El emperador? - Pregunto el pelirrojo inocentemente. Token esbozo una sonrisa, pero Damien lo miro con verdadera ironia. Tenia un parentezco inaudito con un judio que conocio siglos atras.

- No en realidad. Nos referimos al arbol sobre la colina, la plantacion de cafe.

Kyle se giro en direccion de su mirada, pero en cuanto observo aquel sitio, su piel se puso mas que china y un escalofrio bastante fuerte recorrio toda su espalda. De pronto la brisa se volvio algo "helada".

- El arbol tambien lleva ese nombre. Me sorprende que no lo sepa... puesto que su pueblo invento la palabra. - Le respondio Token, sumergido en su narracion. En realidad, Kyle desconocia bastante de la historia del Imperio en relacion con la de los judios. Ambos pueblos parecian distantes el uno del otro, tanto geografica como culturalmente. No habia ni un solo vestigio que indicara algun contacto reelevante entre sus culturas, ni para bien ni para mal.

- En realidad lo desconocia... sabe usted que significa? - Como si hubiera dicho algo "malo", los otros dos chicos guardaron un silencio bastante pesado. Damien dio una media vuelta y tal si la conversacion hubiera llegado a su final, dejo a los otros dos monarcas en cosa de segundos. Entro en la habitacion que compartia con Pip y cerro la puerta tras el. Kyle se incomodo aun mas por la accion.

- No se preocupe, asi es su caracter...

- No quise molestar al Kan.

- Y no lo hizo... son recuerdos amargos, solo eso. No se sienta mal por ello, seguro que la proxima vez que lo vea, ya ni siquiera recordara esto.

- Usted sabe lo que significa?, se trata de "lo que no se puede mencionar"? - Esa frase tan significativa era una costumbre entre el pueblo judio. Significaba que un echo o acontecimiento no podia ser mencionado, porque trataba de algo que habia sumergido a su cultura en la penosa situacion en la que se encontraba. Casi siempre se empleaba al hablar de sucesos que se llevaron a cabo durante la persecucion de judios durante el reinado de la Zarina, nieta del emperador Tweak. Abuela de Cartman. Hablaba de la epoca en la que habia desaparecido su reino.

- Hay muchas cosas, principe Kyle, de las que nadie deberia hablar nunca... otras no deben ser olvidadas jamas... me permite? - Black extendio su mano en camino del salon principal, indicando a Kyle que deberian comenzar su andar. Broflovski comenzo a seguirle el paso. - En mi cultura, se suele creer que las personas estan escritos en desgastados pergaminos ancestrales, estos son invisibles. Se dice que el destino de cada uno de nosotros esta escrito desde el principio de nuestras vidas y es invariable. El pergamino puede cambiar su forma, su extencion, pero jamas su final. Este lugar es una prueba de ello... desde siempre han existido leyendas, "profecias" y tambien existen las personas que aseguran haber visto el final de los tiempos. Lo cierto es que nada sabemos en realidad... ni la millonesima parte del universo es de nuestro conocimiento. Entonces, me pregunto yo... el final esta escrito en efecto?, no somos due os de nuestro propio camino?, si toda casualidad estaba escrita, que sentido tiene vivir? En realidad, yo me niego a creer eso.

Kyle observo con admiracion al joven sultan. Jamas se habia detenido a pensar en su propia vida. Dias atras, daba por sentado su odio a Eric Cartman y su destino arruinado por el que habia sido su mejor amigo... meses antes, creia un hecho su boda con el rey Marsh... a os atras, jamas hubiera imaginado esa situacion tan bizarra, su boda con el zar, a el mismo platicando de frente con el Kan, el sultan, todo dentro de la casa del emperador. Era casualidad?, erainvariablemente cierto?...

- Yo, en realidad, pienso muy poco respecto al pasado... suelo mirar siempre hacia el futuro. - Respondio lleno de seguridad. Admitir que estaba escrito que se casaria con Eric Cartman no era opcion. El habia elegido, el habia escogido al culon. Nadie mas.

- Lo haces? - La ironia en la voz del sultan lo saco de su seguridad. Que intenaba decirle con todo eso?

Token comprendio que Kyle era ajeno a la profecia en realidad. Kyle desconocia que L era la profecia. Era un borrego en la boca del lobo.

- Eso he dicho, a que se refiere?

- Usted me pregunto que significaba "TWEEK", cierto? - Para Kyle, escuchar esa respuesta fue creer que estaba evadiendo la verdadera respuesta... cuando en realidad, Token estaba dandole una clave de su verdadero futuro. - Escuche alguna vez que, en la epoca lejana, la Alianza no era mas que tres enormes territorios: El reino de los Marsh, a donde pertenecian las actuasles tierras del desierto y la cordillera del Kan; el Imperio, que abarcaba todo el zarato; las tierras de los judios, en los bajios de las actuales tierras del Zar. En ese entonces, el Kan, Damien, habitaba la tierra, pero no era nada mas que un consejero en la corte del emperador Tweak de esa epoca. El rey judio y el rey Marsh tenian una cierta relacion de amistad, mientras que mantenian cierta lejania con los asuntos del Imperio. Damien custodiaba 100 joyas cuyo valor era simplemente incalculable, pues eran parte de la profecia de la Alianza. Un dia, esas joyas desaparecieron... y estallo la guerra civil dentro del reino judio.

- Eso lo se, fue una guerra de 100 a os... al final, la familia Imperial se apodero de los territorios que nos correspondian y solamente nos dejaron una peque a porcion en los bajios del monte principal. 3 siglos depues, la abuela de Eric desato una persecucion que nos exilio por completo del zarato, al reino de los Marsh.

- Asi es... pero la principal causa de la guerra fueron esas joyas tan importantes. 100 eran en total, una peque a porcion de ellas desaparecio por completo, con otra porcion se hizo la espada Marsh, con la que condenaron a Damien a la profunda prision del Inframundo. Y todo porque el emperador acuso al rey judio de haberlas hurtado.

- Y asi fue?...

- Yo no lo se con seguridad... en todo caso, se trata de SU pueblo.

- Pero yo jamas habia escuchado esta version del destierro. A mi me educaron bajo la creencia de un motin organizado por altos miembros de del Senado... jamas habia escuchado nada respecto a joyas. Que clase de artefactos eran?

Token miro el cuello de Kyle, llevaba puesto el collar que Tweek habia recibido de Craig. Prefirio no interferir o crear algun malentendido entre los soberanos que lo rodeaban.

- No lo se... y en realidad no creo que sea importante. Hace mucho tiempo que esas joyas tienen guardianes y no creo que las dejen ir tan facilmente. Pues decia... cuando la guerra termino y los judios perdieron su hogar, varias cosas se volvieron prohibidas. Muchos supieron, incluido Damien, que el verdadero ladron de las joyas era un Tweak en realidad... pero como ellos triunfaron sobre el resto de la Alianza, se prohibio siquiera mencionar la posibilidad de que algo asi fuera cierto. La historia la escriben los ganadores, despues de todo. Con el tiempo... se olvido. En la actualidad, no debe superar una docena a las personas que conocen la verdad como es en realidad. En ese entonces, habia un conjuro que invocaba el mal para una persona, pero solo podia ser invocado por quien iba a ser castigado.

- Un maleficio para si mismo...

- Asi es. Cuando se planto el ancestral arbol de cafe, se creia que el objeto que podia asesinar a los Tweak, habia vuelto a la tierra. Tambien se dijo que el emperador conocia el paradero de las joyas que habian sido hurtadas al Kan. Por eso, cuando el arbol crecio insesantemente, hasta convertirse en la principal fuente de recursos dentro del Imperio, los judios lo llamaron "Tweek", que significa: "El que se da a a si mismo" o "el que pone fin a su propia vida" (*). Y ese era el conjuro que hacia padecer males a su invocador.

- Suena horrible... porque el emperador se llama de esa forma?

- Dicen que el antiguo emperador le puso ese nombre debido a una leyenda tan vieja como el TWEEK mismo... se dice que el arbol de cafe esta sembrado con la sangre de los judios y por eso ellos predijeron que el miembro del clan Tweak que porte ese nombre, sera el que ponga fin a su propio Imperio tal y como lo conocen... aunque en realidad, eso no suena como una maldicion... bien podria significar que el Imperio bajo el cual viva ese Tweak, podria convertirse en algo superior a la Alianza. Igual y todo son leyendas de personas rencorosas... no preste mucha importancia a ello.

- El TWEEK... eh... entonces, existe un objeto que mata a los Tweak... pero ellos no son inmortales, porque se necesita un arma en especifico?

- No tengo la menor idea, yo igual pienso que con cualquier daga seria suficiente. Le repito, la historia es confusa, por eso no se debe creer siempre en esa clase de leyendas.

- Conoce ese objeto?, me refiero a esa arma tan importante.

Llegaron al salon principal. Kyle junto a una mesa sobre la cual habia un precioso cubo de cristal. Token estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa, junto a una puerta que separaba al salon principal del salon de baile, un sitio cerrado con llave permanentemente.

- En lo absoluto. Ni siquiera Damien recuerda como luce, fue hecho por su padre cuando el era un ni o, debe imaginar que nadie que lo haya visto vive aun. En todo caso, forma parte de la coleccion de sucesos y acciones extra as dentro de la familia Tweak.

- Porque lo dice?  
>- Pues no tengo por donde comenzar a explicarle... no ha notado que todos los altos mandos de la Alianza tiene sus respectivas coronas?. - Token apunto al cubo de cristal vac o, similar a los que habia tanto en el zarato, como el reino de los Marsh, pero con la corona de su gobernante dentro.<p>

- Asi es... el Kan, el rey, el zar e incluso yo, suamos todos una corona.

- En efecto.

- Pues el emperador no tiene una y desde que se ha sabido, la familia imperial de sangre real, no usa joyas de ningun tipo. No le parece algo extra o?

-O-O-O-O-

Una luz brillante destello dentro de la alcoba cubierta de neblina espesa y sombria. Un aire casi helado se colaba a traves de os peque os espacios bajo el umbral en la puerta que la conectaba con el pasillo principal. Un par de ojos celestes se abrieron con lentitud y bastante pesados. Lo primero que alcanzo a ver, fue otro par de ojos pequeños que, al igual que el, se encontraban desorientados.  
>Estaba dentro de la habitacion del Kan.<p>

- Donde estoy? - Pregunto Kenny desorientado.

- Este es el castillo imperial... de donde has salido?, te encuentras bien? - Le respondio Pip, el peque o principe de buen corazon.

Kenny lo miro algo confundido, puesto que el joven rubio afirmaba estar dentro de un castillo, pero en realidad, ese lugar parecia un calabozo mas que aterrador. No se veia ni una sola fuente de luz y las pareces no se distinguian en medio de tanta neblina.

- Creo que si... dime, peque a, exactamente en que parte del castillo estamos?

"Pequeña"? - Se dijo mentalemente el chico ingles. Igual ignoro el comentario.

- Estas son habitaciones para invitados... tu has venido desde el Inframundo, cierto? - Completamente perplejo por ese comentario, Kenny termino por acomodarse la ropa y sentirse en el sitio correcto. Quien era esa peque a rubia tan astuta?

- Como lo sabes?

- Es por tu aura... brilla como si no pertenecieras a este mundo... es eso cierto, Damien? - Pregunto el pequeño ingles a la neblina, en una direccion a la cual Kenny no distinguia. Para el, solo estaban ellos en esa habitacion. De pronto, la neblina se acumulo en un punto de la habitacion concreto y tomo la figura de un hombre con aspecto semi-humano. A Kenny se le enfrio la sangre en unos segundos.

- Es mas que eso... es un mercenario. - Le respondio la figura en la neblina. Pip aguardo unos instantes, hasta ver a Kenny completamente de pie.

- Oh, es de tu familia entonces. - Kenny recordo lo que tenia que hacer, asi que se puso de pie tan rapido como pudo y corrio en direccion de la pared, atravesandola por completo. Pip lo observo asombrado y despues dirigio su mirada a Damien. - Has visto eso?, el sabe que es un fantasma... que cosa tan curiosa.

Damien observo a traves de aquellos ojos celestes, pero de inmediato volvio a perderse en la forma de neblina que antes habia tomado. Todo le parecia tan complicado... Tal y como Token le habia dicho, parecia que algo malo se avecinaba. Se parecia a la epoca lejana en la que vivio sobre la Tierra.

- Pip... despues de esta tarde, volveremos a la torre. No quiero que veas lo que sigue...

-O-O-O-O-

Kyle caminaba pensativo por entre los pasillos del palacio, cuando la imagen de una persona bastante peculiar paso justo frente a el. El cabello sobre su frente se elevo con una peque a brisa casi imaginaria, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se abrieron debido a esa gran impresion, el sentimiento de la incertidumbre. Era el... en ese lugar tan lejano a otro tiempo... su sorpresa mas grande.

- Stan?

-O-O-O-O-

Abrochandose un enorme saco color verde pistache, bordes de plata y cuello alzado, el tembloroso soberano intentaba, sin exito, colocar cada boton dentro del orificio apropiado. Llego al punto en el que considero no asistir a la boda, puesto que preferia quedarse encerrado y parecer un paria a humillar a Cartman asistiendo vestido de esa forma. Y que lo gnomos lo estuvieran vgilando no ayudaba... hasta que noto algo extra si escucharan el sonido de algo aproximandose, algo que Tweek no podia percibir, se escondieron bajo un antiguo ropero en la alcoba. Segundos despues, Craig Tucker abrio la puerta de par en par.

- NGH, CRAIG, que bueno que estas aqui!, no sabia que hacer, no puedo vestirme bien, la boda esta casi por comenzar y todavia no se si todo esta listo, no encuentro mis zapatos, ya no tengo calzoncillos, me duele la cabeza y he tirado mi cafe 8 veces ya! - A la velocidad del rayo, el rubio coloco sobre la mesa todas sus preocupaciones. Tucker se acerco hasta el y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con toda la desesperacion del mundo. Extra aba tanto oir esa voz, temblorosa e histerica. Y esos cabellos revueltos sobre su barbilla... simplemente atractivo.

Tweek cerro los ojos y por un momento dejo de temblar. No queria volverse una molestia a tan solo unos instantes de haberse encontrado de nuevo con el moreno que amaba. Pero era tan... bueno, tan Tweek Tweak. CUando su respiracion se acoplo a la de Craig, dejo de sufrir por completo y se enfoco en lo que realmente importaba.

- Cual es la mejor forma de matar a Broflovski? - Pregunto el moreno, cuya sangre ardia en deseo por quitarle la vida a ese pelirrojo despreciable que se habia atrevido a ofender al emperador.

- Hay que dejar a la profecia cumplirse... Kyle y Theodore casados... el collar que posee... que ha pasado con Marsh y tu hermano?

- Ambos estan en donde corresponde... aunque hay otro asunto importante que atender. - Craig solto a Tweek por unos intantes y lo miro fijamente. Twewk estaba ya de por si confundido, pero en realidad desconocia con exactitud a que se referia.

- Hablas del resto de las perlas?

- No en realidad, aunque tambien es importante... en cuanto deje a Marsh entrar al salon principal, me tope con una extra a presencia. Se trata del aura del gordo... esta rodeaba a ese desagradable judio.

- Eso suponia... aunque crei que Kyle era demasiado "inocente" para hacer algo semejante antes de... bueno... NGH...

- No se trata de inocencia... el emperador es la persona mas inocente que conozco y se entrego a mi mucho antes de casarse.

- GAH, PERO ESO ES DIFERENTE!... yo-o estoy casado con mi pueblo... pero lo importante es que, segun las leyes del viejo mundo y aplicables a la profecia... Theodore y Kyle ya estan casados... CRAIG!... tengo tanto miedo... ES DEMASIADA PRESI N.

Craig sintio una opresion sobre su pecho, en especial cuando veia a Tweek de esa forma. Para el, ese rubio incontrolable era todo, menos vulnerable. Sabia o suponia cuanto le estaba costando llevar a cabo semejante plan... pero estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto.

- Lo que sigue... mi emperador, son sus ordenes.

Estaban juntos... Tweek sabia que aquellos dos sujetos estaban juntos.  
>Kyle pondria final a su felicidad, tarde o temprano lo haria. Stanley habia destruido el mundo que Craig amaba.<br>Esos dos sujetos estaban juntos.

- Ve por ellos.

-O-O-O-O-

Kenny corrio entre todos los pasillos que pudo. La verdad era que el castillo Imperial era al menos 10 veces mas grande que el de los Marsh. Eso, sumado a que jamas habia visitado ese sitio. Entonces, el terror. De una habitacion al fondo del ultimo piso, justo donde las sombras eran mas profundas y los peta os de sakura ya no adornaban, su hermano Craig salio dando pasos alargados, con el semblante serio y una mirada bastante caracteristica en el. Aun despues de tanto tiempo, Kenny lo recordaba de los dias en que, junto a Clyde y Thomas, los cuatro salian a completar misiones. El deseo de sangre en la mirada de un hombre no se olvida con facilidad, mucho menos si se trata de tu hermano...

Entonces, recordo las palabras de Butters:

_"Kenny, es importante que recuerdes que nadie ahi puede verte, excepto aquellos que hayan tocado el Inframundo. Solo ellos podrian detectar tu aura. Incluso para Craig eres invisible ahora"._

Asi que, con algo de temor en las venas, camino lento, pero seguro, al lado del que le habia robado la existencia. Craig paso como si lo viera en una secuencia lenta, pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Butters tenia razon... era ivisible para su hermano. Eso era bueno, ya que en la actualidad, era su peor enemigo.  
>Siguio su camino, hasta pasar a un costado de la puerta que Craig habia abierto y la curiosidad pudo mas que cualquier instinto basico de supervivencia. Tomo el picaporte, pero de inmediato lo rodeo una rafaga de electricidad que lo lanzo por el suelo hasta la pared paralela a esta. No le dolio, pero supo que no debia volver a intentarlo. Lo que fuera que Craig tuviera dentro de ese lugar, era algo a alguien bastante importante para el... y Kenny no tenia tiempo de averiguarlo.<p>

" Clyde, Clyde, Clyde!" - Se repetia mentalmente una y otra vez. Tenia que encontrar al casta o y conseguir la forma de hablar con el. Habian pasado tantos a os que habia olvidado por completo su rostro, pero su voz seguia escrita en su mente, tal y como si la hubiera escuchado por ultima vez tan solo unos minutos atras. Y como olvidarla?, era el sonido mas estridente y fastidioso del mundo entero...

Justo llego al comedor principal, cuando vio fugazmente como se cerraba una puerta tras una chica del servicio en la cocina. El instinto le dijo que en otra situacion, seria bueno conseguirse un "tiempo libre" para hablar con las chicas del servicio... pero como si de un fantasma se tratara, sintio la mirada de reproche sobre sus hombros. O Butters, o su hermano Thomas o incluso su madre, lo debian estar viendo con coraje en ese momento desde el mas alla. Se sintio como un desgraciado, asi que excluyo a la cocina de su lista de busqueda. Salio disparado en direccion contraria y atraveso la siguiente pared. Segundos despues, Clyde salio de ahi, y comenzo a dar ordenes en el comedor respecto a como servirian los platos.

-O-O-O-O-

- Asi es, Kyle... vine por ti.

- Pero, que haces aqui? - Los ojos de Kyle se llenaron de lagrimas, mas por la sorpresa que por cualquier otro sentimiento. Descubrio de pronto, varias sensaciones ocultas. Frente a el, el hombre que lo habia plantado a meses de su boda, quien lo cambio por Testaburguer, quien permitio todo ese abuso y dolor... pero no podia odiarlo. Era Stanley Marsh... su mejor amigo. Sin importar todo lo pasado o cuanto quisiera a alguien mas, el siempre seria su primer amor.

- Es que no soy claro?... se que cometi demasiados errores y que no vi en realidad cuanto sufriste por mi culpa. Permiti que Wendy te pisoteara y lo siento, te juro que lo lamento. Haria lo que fuera por corregirlo... y por eso he venido hasta aqui... para pedirte a ti... - Kyle estaba cerca del colapso, Stan se poso frente a el con una sortija que pertenecia a la familia real. - ...Kyle Broflovski, que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposo.

- Stan!, es que no lo entiendes?, me voy a casar con Cartman. - Dio un paso atras y espero a que Stan comprendiera. El monarca asimilo las cosas lentamente y se puso de pie, mirando con fiera expresion al pelirrojo. La espada del Abismo comenzo a desprender energia oscura.

- PORQU ?, no recuerdas como hizo tu vida imposible? - La oscuridad comenzo a rodearlo.

- Solo porque no sabia como acercarse a mi!, Stan... para - Y esa misma oscuridad hacia a Kyle temblar. Habia algo malo con esa espada. - Tu tambien me trataste mal, recuerdas?

- Y eso lo vuelve mejor?, entre el y Wendy te hicieron sufrir! - La energia oscura se acercaba a Kyle como peque a neblina desceniendo de Marsh. El miedo se apoderaba de el, dio un paso atras, pero solo consiguio que Stan diera otro al frente.

- Y tu no?, hablo en serio, Stan!, mirate, la espada comienza a tomar vida!

_"Huye... se estan llamando..."_

- Kyle, te necesito... te amo... le perdonaste a el todo el sufrimiento... no podrias darme a mi tambien una oportunidad?, no crees que la merezco? - La oscuridad se apodero por completo del moreno, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran en brillantes estelas plateadas.

En ese momento, un dolor punsante recorrio el abdomen del joven rey, haciendo que se doblara suplicando. Ya habia experimeintado eso antes... todos los Marsh pasaban por eso.

La oscuridad con la que habia sido forjada la espada, esa neblina que emanaba el cuerpo del portador, era una vida con conciencia propia. Si se llevaba hasta el limite, podria destruir ese cuerpo y manipular la materia. Kyle y todos los que conocian a los Marsh, sabian de eso. Parte de los deberes que alguna vez tuvo como el novio del rey, habian sido precisamente, mantener bajo control el estado de animo del rey. Poseer tanto poder destruia los corazones... en todos los sentidos.

- Stan, tranquilizate... por favor... - La voz baja del pelirrojo apenas y era escuchada por el moreno, cuando alguien aparecio a cierta distancia.

_"Huye, Kyle Broflovski... se llaman... las perlas se estan llamando"_

El cuello de Kyle comenzaba a arder al hacer contacto con la neblina.

- Marsh?, que carajo haces tu aqui? - Vestido con las prendas de gala del zarato, Cartman encontro una escena bastante molesta frente a el. Stan junto a SU Kyle. AHi, frente a el. En ese lugar precisamente. En ese dia. No podia ser... no podia ser tan desgraciado...

_" HUYE, KYLE!, No queda mucho tiempo, si las perlas se unen... sera tu fin"_

Como si se tratara de una conciencia dentro de el, una voz bastante macabra alcanzo los pensamientos casi perdidos de Stan. Una voz lo llamaba desde la cima del TWEEK.  
>Sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal, pero su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar normalmente. Entonces, un enorme deseo por llegar hasta la cumbre de aquel ancestral arbol lo embriago. Salio corriendo en direccion de ese lugar. Kyle se preocupo de lo que podria ocurrir si dejaba que escapara en ese estado, acompa ado de aquella niebla tan peligrosa.<br>Estuvo a un instante de salir corriendo tras el, pero algo lo detuvo de golpe. Sin notarlo, Eric habia llegado hasta el y lo sostuvo de la mu eca, mirandolo como jamas habia visto a nadie.

Que era eso en la mirada de Eric Cartman?

- No vayas... Kyle...

...Era dolor...

Kyle correspondio contrario a lo que Eric hubiera querido... a lo que en realidad deseaba.  
>Salio corriendo en direccion de Stan.<p>

La vida era invariable, despues de todo... Stan iba al frente, Kyle siempre lo seguiria... entonces, su lugar era tras el. Y nadie lo estaba siguiendo.  
>Invariablemente... todo era dolor.<p>

-O-O-O-O-

Estaba completamente perdido. No sabia como, pero habia vuelto al ultimo piso... POR TERCERA VEZ!  
>Aquel castillo era increible. No pudo sino caer justo en medio del enorme pasillo. Todos habian bajado al patio trasero, donde la hora esperada se acercaba mas y mas. No estaba cansado, pues no habia forma "fisica" en que eso fuera correcto... pero como su consciencia seguia viva, la desesperacion por no encontrar a quien deseaba ver, lo estaba consumiendo.<br>Entonces sucedio algo que jamas hubiera imaginado... ni en sus mas enfermizos sue os dementes.  
>Se acerco a el un joven tembloroso y bastante alterado. Salio de aquella habitacion que lo habia lanzado por los aires. No parecia la gran cosa, de no ser por la ropa que llevaba encima. Supuso que seria el sobrino de algun personaje importante y que no tendria nada que hacer al respecto, pero el rubio de cabellos alborotados lo miro fijamente... en realidad, eso era lo sorprendente. LO ESTABA VIENDO.<p>

- NGH, ah, Jesuscristo!, te has caido?, necesitas ayuda?, te rompiste algo?, no puedo creer que nadie te haya ayudado!, nadie nunca se habia lastimado aqui!, DEMASIADA PRESI N, ahora que hago?

Kenny se desconcerto por completo. Quiza solamente se trataba de un plebeyo bien vestido. A juzgar por la regla de Butters, esa persona habia estado cerca de la muerte en un sentido bastante extremo... penso que podria estar relacionado con su aspecto... y eso era de ayuda.

Pero aun mas importante...

- Yo en realidad, no... no me cai... estoy buscando a alguien importante, podrias ayudarme a encontrarla? - ... Lo realmente sobrecogedor...

- Yo?... GAH, DEMASIADA PRESI N, no creo poder... pero, esta bien, quiza sepa quien es... aunque te advierto que no conozco a muchas personas! - ...Lo que en realidad resultaba la mas grande de las sorpresas de todo lo que habia vivido hasta ese momento...

- Gracias... - ...Era que ese sujeto le recordaba enormemente a su hermano Thomas. Creia haberlo olvidado por completo... pero lo cierto era que ese rubio frente a el, se lo recordaba bastante.

Por su parte, a Tweek tambien le parecia conocido el rostro de ese chico... pero no sabia con exactitud de donde...

- La persona a la que busco se llama Clyde, Clyde Donovan... lo conoce?, tengo conocimiento de que el se encuentra en este lugar, pero es tan grande que me he perdido varias veces y mi busqueda parece en vano.

- Clyde?, si!, el debe estar en... bueno, siempre esta moviendose, pero lo probable es que, a esta hora, se aliste en su... en su recamara.- No podia apartar la vista de Kenny por completo. Era tan curioso. Donde?, cuando?... el habia visto ese rostro antes... - Es en el segundo piso, la 5ta puerta a la derecha es un pasillo, lo cruzas por comleto, das vuelta a la izquierda y veras el salon de cafe. La puerta del fondo es la entrada a su habitacion.

Kenny repetia una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza las indicaciones, moviendola de arriba abajo. En ese preciso momento, una fuerte brisa se colo por la ventana, donde las cortinas verdes preferidas del emperador se desplegaron y se colocaron justo entre ambos jovenes. El velo verde oscuro dio la ilusion para Tweek de un Kenny con el cabello oscuro, casi negro. Durante esos breves segundos, Kenneth sonrio de forma amable y entonces reconocio aquel gesto.

- Gracias. - Dijo el rubio antes de correr en direccion de las escaleras y dejar completamente solo al emperador.

Esa sonrisa... y su mirada... el cabello oscuro...

Todo en el le recordo a Craig.

(*)La verdad es que Tweek fue un nombre que se saco de la palabra "Tweeker" que son los adictos a la metanfetamina. Jajaja, nuestro querido personaje de SP se llama asi por esa razon... y dado que necesitaba algo mas poetico, pues lo cambie un poco... aunque en escenia, es mas o menos lo mismo, no?

Adivinen a quien le arden los dedos por teclear XD Ya se lo que deben pensar... "Muerte a los farsantes" jaja, igual que Butters. La verdad es que SI planeaba que este caitulo fuera tan largo y es que, si dejaba varias cosas fuera, se perdia el sentido.  
>Me odian mas?, quieren ver mis huesitos al descubierto? jajaja, les garantizo que no deseo hacer sufrir a ningun ni o precioso de South Park... PERO LO HAR .<br>Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, intentare recuperarme pronto, ya que me aparecio una oferta de empleo y muero por trabajar de nuevo.

Como recordaran, no puedo subir imagenes u_u, por eso decidi pasarles el link de un capitulo de la nueva temporada de South Park, que aun no esta en espa ol, pero que, SIN DUDAS, sera el capitulo preferido de todos y todas las fans del CARTYLE.

ht**tp**:**/**/**www**.**southparkstudios**.**com**/**full**-episodes**/**s16e**07**-**cartman-**finds-**love

Escenas que no se pueden perder:

1.- Cartman diciendo: "No te metas con mi hombre, perra", respecto a Kyle a una ni a que comienza a enamorarse de el.  
>2.- Cuando Kyle comienza a creer que trae locas a las chicas... mientras que ellas hablan encantadas de su romance con Eric Cartman.<br>3.- La FANT STICA escena en la que Cartman le dice a Kyle: "Si vuelves conmigo, tu vida estara llena de felicidad", seguido de una cancion de amor hacia el judio.

Simplemente... HERMOSO.

Como queda poco espacio, paso a responder lo mas breve que pueda jaja, los reviews del capitulo 11. SE QUE LES DA A ARAS cuando ven la extension de mis articulos... EN SERIO LO LAMENTO u_u, me esfuerzo por hacerlos cortitos, pero nada mas no puedo...

symphnot: Por supuesto que me esforzare! o Y no te preocupes, que este Fic ya sufrio suficiente paro... hay que concluir lo que vine a hacer. Ufff, entre si Kyle muere o no, ya lo decidi hace mucho... solo espero que respeten cualquiera que sea mi decision jaja (despues de todo, para morir nacimos jaja, solo esperen y ya veran si pasa o no).

VicPin: Jajajaja y creo que eso era lo que todos deseaban ver XD.  
>ADVERTENCIA: y espero que nadie lea estas lineas, nadie ademas de ti, por supuesto jaja (aunque se que eso es casi imposible). HABRÁ STYLE!... las cosas se van a poner feas DX<p>

FeliciaVongola: Completamente cierto... yo me guio por el fandom en espa ol, mas que nada por eso del uke y el seme... no quiero que se confundan y luego piensen que Kyle toma iniciativas que no le van jajajaja. Igual y en ingles tiene algun significado. Jajaja, como podras haber leido, el trafico de carretas estaba bastante regular, asi que, ni modo, sera para la proxima. Y Tweek no es malo... es... despistado XD

YenY: Muchas gracias n_n me alegran el dia esos comentarios jaja. Por supuesto que continuare echandole ganas y tu espera, que las cosas se van a mezclar de formas extra as, pero siempre perdurara el CARTYLE. Eso es una promesa.

Proximo capitulo, lemmon y mas Kyle para todos!.

Cuidense mucho. Nos andamos leyendo.

By: Roglia15


	13. Mejores Amigos

Una Oportunidad - Capítulo XIII

"Mejores Amigos"

Me disculpo por los miles de errores que había en el capítulo anterior. Escribir en Bloc de Notas elimina signos de admiración, interrogación, letras "ñ" y acentos… de la fregada. Jamás lo volveré a usar.  
>Por otro lado, agradezco con todo el corazón sus lindos reviews, me animan a escribir más y más y más jaja y por eso termino escribiendo 20 páginas de WORD por capítulo.<br>En este capitulo en especial, mezclo POVs, flashbacks y el tempo común de la historia, así que espero no se confundan.

_South Park no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. No me culpen por lo que sucede en este capítulo, ni por Stan, ni por Clyde._

Kenny corría en dirección del sitio que Tweek le había señalado, apenas y tuvo tiempo para detenerse en seco. Era un pasillo tan grande, una extraña metáfora de su vida. Frente a la puerta de madera tallada, una pequeña línea brillante de luz, estelas de un color café claro y una brisa de madera en el ambiente. Recordó el extraño aroma a plantas medicinales y tierra mojada… la voz de alguien diciéndole lo afortunado que era.

Frente a él estaba Clyde.

–O–O–O–O–

_Poco recuerdo de mi niñez antes de todo lo importante.  
>Cuando tenía cuatro años, solía vivir en las tierras de los mercenarios. Mi padre y mi madre solían estar fuera de casa todo el tiempo. Mamá era la mejor amiga de la señora Tucker, así que pasábamos mucho tiempo con ellos. El señor Tucker era una persona bastante fría y daba miedo… bueno, no es que sea un cobarde ni nada de eso… pero el inspiraba solo malos sentimientos. La señora Tucker, por su parte, solía estar también mucho tiempo fuera de su casa. Mamá nunca lo aceptó frente a papá, pero alguna vez me dijo que visitaba las tierras de los Marsh a menudo. En realidad, yo no entendía demasiado.<em>

_Un día parecido a cualquier otro, salí en busca de una planta de color blanco que mamá solía quemar para sanar heridas. Tomé una pequeña servilleta tejida en hojas y corrí en dirección de los límites de la aldea. No solían dejarnos ir hacia ese lugar, puesto que había una disputa entre el imperio, un reino vecino, y nuestro pueblo. Ese día lo conocí a él.  
>Mientras recogía las plantas curativas, dos soldados del imperio se acercaron a mí. En realidad no sé a la perfección cuales eran sus intensiones, pero si estoy seguro de algo, es que sin él, no estaría vivo ahora. Una flecha de esos molestos tipos pasó a uno de mis costados, sin darme la oportunidad de echarme a correr. Sentí mucho miedo y tropecé al intentar darme la vuelta. Estaba pecho tierra y sin posibilidad de salir corriendo, creía que me atraparían y me llevarían a hacerme lo que fuera que le hiciesen a mi pueblo en aquellas prisiones imperiales, pero de pronto, tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento y tan ágil como cualquier miembro del clan, un chico mas alto que yo, vestido con una gabardina negra de manta y unas botas oscuras con casquillo, se interpuso entre las flechas y yo. Desde mi perspectiva lucia tan magnifico, misterioso… tan atrayente, que solo me quedé embobado mirando la acción. Con una de sus manos detuvo una flecha en cosa de segundos y la rompió entre sus dedos. Las flechas de cristal imperial pueden matar a los hombres de mi pueblo, pero él no parecía temerles. Los hombres salieron corriendo por donde habían legado, aunque lo cierto es que no entiendo el porqué. Nosotros solo éramos un par de niños en el bosque.<em>

– _Eres tan idiota… ¿que crees que haces en este lugar? – Me preguntó el moreno cuyos ojos negros me hipnotizaron cual lago profundo en el misterioso centro de mi subconsciente._

– _Nyya – Fue todo lo que pronuncié. Muy listo de mi parte._

– _¿Qué? – Me miró con real desesperación. Caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que me puse de pie casi de golpe y lo tomé de la gabardina fuertemente. Sus ojos negros me observaron como se observa a un insecto. Me inquietaba. – ¿Que crees que haces?_

– _Yo… por mi culpa agujeraron tu ropa… – Fue todo lo que pude inventar. En realidad no quería que se fuera de mi lado. NUNCA._

– _No tiene importancia… termina lo que estabas haciendo. – Me apartó con rapidez, pero lo volví a atrapar con ambas manos. Realmente era un niño._

– _Ya terminé. – Aseguré, evitando mirar en dirección de la servilleta que apenas y tenía un par de ramitas. El me miró indignado por unos momentos, hasta que se resignó. Ese gesto lo vería el resto de nuestras vidas._

– _Entonces volvamos… _

– _Pero… ¿tu como te llamas? – Me acerqué hasta tener su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Ni siquiera se inmutó._

– _Soy Craig… Tucker._

– _Pues yo soy Clyde. – Le afirmé… aunque cuando lo pienso, quizá a él no le interesaba conocerlo tanto como a mi me interesaba él._

– _Entonces, vámonos… "Clyde". – Pero en cuanto dio un paso adelante, una extraña bolsa de papel cayó de entre su gabardina agujerada. Parecía un extraño paquete que desprendía un aroma apetecible._

– _¿Que es eso? – La tomé y abrí… sin consentimiento alguno. Craig me miró algo molesto, pero terminó por guardar silencio._

– _Lo encontré del otro lado de la frontera… era el almuerzo de esos sujetos… los idiotas lo dejaron a la intemperie… así supe que andaban por los alrededores._

– _¿Puedo comerlo? – Me miró como diciendo: "Podría estar envenenado, idiota"… pero no respondió nada._

– _Te lo doy. – Me dijo antes de irse. Yo lo miré y sentí mariposas en el estómago. Era el primer regalo que había recibido en mi vida… y era de ese niño tan atractivo… ¡Y SABÍA REALMENTE BIEN!_

_Lo amé desde entonces… y a partir de ese día hasta hoy, los tacos son mi comida favorita._

_Y caminó frente a mí… yo siempre lo vería de esa manera. Su espalda luce igual, a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, de los días buenos o malos… de todas nuestras aventuras. Yo camino tras él, no solo porque parece que me protege, sino porque, de esa forma, puedo verlo sin que se entere. Y mantuve así mis sentimientos… ocultos en mi estúpida timidez._

_No pasó mucho antes de que conociera la verdadera naturaleza de su personalidad. Craig era tan serio, pensativo, no digo que estuviera amargado, pues había amabilidad en él. Simplemente era "cerrado". Tenía un carácter difícil en ocasiones y mi voz lo ponía bastante tenso… pero no importaba mucho en realidad. Yo pasaba tiempo a su lado, sin importar nada más. Era ligeramente más alto que yo, así que me colocaba bajo su barbilla, recargándome a su lado mientras dormía en su casa, las noches en que mis padres salían a una misión. El no se molestaba por eso… en realidad… era demasiado dulce en el fondo…_

– _Hoy habrá una extraña lluvia de estrellas, pero sobre mi casa hay miles de ramas de arboles… mamá no quiere quitarlas porque dice que el follaje ayuda contra las heridas de armas abismales… quizá vaya a tu casa para verlo, ¡y no creas que te permitiré dormirte temprano!, voy a buscar… _

– _¿Porqué necesitas una excusa?, se que eres un "rarito", así que si quieres ir a mi casa cuando quieras, no creo que a mi madre le importe. Si quieres ir, solo ve… – Dijo eso y me causo una gran vergüenza… pero estaba tan feliz que apenas y lo noté. Sin embargo, el no lucía como siempre._

– _¡No soy un raro, idiota!_

– _No "raro idiota", solo idiota._

_Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír… y fue majestuoso. Me sentí una persona especial por lograrlo. Entonces todo comenzó a tratarse de él…_

_Pasó el tiempo y yo debía especializarme en algún arte de guerra. Mi padre me enseñaba a pelear con la lanza, pero a mi madre le gustaba mi habilidad para usar hechizos y crear pociones, habilidad que en realidad era selectiva solo para las mujeres. Yo no tenía interés particular en ninguno, pero me gustaba la idea de correr por entre las aldeas al lado de Craig. Lo veía con alguien realmente superior, nunca mostraba debilidad ante nadie y siempre parecía tener la razón. Cuidaba a un hermano pequeño que poco se parecía a los nuestros, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos celestes. Mi madre dijo una vez a mi padre en secreto que ese niño no era hijo del señor Tucker… pero mi padre la hizo callar antes de que yo pudiera escuchar más. Lo cierto era que la madre de Craig pasaba más tiempo en las tierras de los príncipes Testaburger que en casa con Tucker.  
>Un día sucedió algo que me impulsó a seguir mi camino…<em>

– _¿Para que sirve esta? – Me preguntaba un pequeño Kenny, hermano de Craig, respecto a una flor que crecía cerca de las viejas raíces de los arboles del bosque. Solía llevarlo conmigo cuando iba en busca de más hierbas, aunque en principio solo era para ver a Craig cuando nos encontrara después de su entrenamiento, pero después fue cariño genuino. Kenny se volvió en un hermano pequeño para mí._

– _Esa cura el dolor de muelas… como cuando comemos esos frutos espinosos que dejan pequeñas cortaditas en las encías… _

– _¿Y esta otra?_

– _Las raíces de esta ayudan a curar los ojos… mira, esta otra es muy especial, pues solo crece en nuestro pueblo. – Le acerqué a sus manitas una pequeña flor de un aspecto realmente extraño. Parecía hecha de esmeraldas, en realidad era como un tesoro. Kenny la sostuvo como si fuera a romperse._

– _¿Y para que sirve?_

– _Sirve para crear un hechizo de vida. Si la usas junto al cabello de dos personas y su sangre, puedes dar vida a un bebé. Mi madre lo hace para las parejas que no pueden tener hijos, para que puedan tener una familia._

_Kenny miraba y olía la flor impresionado, momentos después alcancé a ver un reducido grupo de mercenarios que se acercaban a la casa cargando a una persona. Se trataba de Craig. Estaba golpeado como jamás lo había visto y emanaba cantidad enorme de sangre. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo enorme.  
>En aquellos días, Craig vivía con un hombre al que había sido entregado para su entrenamiento. Se supone que esa costumbre en nuestro pueblo suele heredársela a algún miembro cercano de la familia, pero el señor Tucker cambió a Craig a cambió de la posesión de algunas tierras. Era un hombre en realidad despreciable. Ese tipo maltrataba a Craig de una forma macabra. Sin embargo, yo jamás lo vi llorar ni una sola vez. Cuando nos bañábamos juntos, Craig sangraba de las piernas con frecuencia, pero yo era demasiado inocente como para comprender la gravedad de su posición.<br>Aquella tarde, casi lo había matado._

– _¡Craig!, ¿que pasó?_

– _Lo encontramos así cerca del camino principal… tu madre debería revisarlo antes de que cicatricen las heridas. – Como nuestro pueblo es inmortal por naturaleza, cuando las heridas vuelven a cerrar, pero no son tratadas como es debido, suelen dejar "debilidades" en las zonas afectadas. En combate, si esa debilidad es herida con un cristal imperial, puede significar la muerte inmediata._

– _Ella no se encuentra ahora… ¡mierda!... déjenlo adentro, yo me encargaré… –Y en realidad lo hice. Jamás había cuidado de un enfermo por mi cuenta, mucho menos sin la supervisión de mamá, pero se trataba de Craig Tucker… y yo no pensaba dejarlo sufrir de ninguna forma._

_En cuanto abrió los ojos, al primero que encontró fue Kenny, que era demasiado pequeño para percatarse de la verdadera situación Él solo contemplaba a su hermano mayor adormecido. Craig acarició su cabeza con cuidado y después me miró a mí. Sus ojos estaban tan cansados que pensé que seguía dormido._

– _Cuídalo… Clyde…_

_En ese momento, me juré que jamás los dejaría a los dos. Así que me convertí en un hechicero._

_Un año después, sucedió la tragedia más grande hasta entonces. La madre de Craig regresó al pueblo con una pequeña niña de un año. Todos estaban impactados por la noticia, al parecer, se trataba de la hija de un noble. El padre de Craig estaba en una misión, así que la encarcelaron hasta que él volviera. Craig se encontraba en una depresión terrible, decían que tanto Kenny como la pequeña serian enviados lejos, con los Testaburger, para que no siguieran en nuestra comunidad. Incluso se habló de un posible asesinato… yo me sentía sumamente impotente. Quería volver a ver reír a mi moreno preferido… pero era tan inútil que no podía acercarme a él siquiera._

_En aquellos días tan grises, llegó a la ladea una pequeña comuna de mercenarios que habían dejado las tierras del sultán. Entre ellos, un nuevo, pero reducido equipo de jóvenes que se dividieron para ser agrupados con algunos de nosotros. Uno de ellos, un rubio de cabello quebradizo, comenzó a acercarse a Craig como nadie más que yo lo hacía… y me puso realmente celoso. El respetaba el silencio de Craig en esos momentos, mientras que yo lo forzaba a hablar más, para que no fuera consumido por la tristeza… así que adivinen con cual de los dos prefería pasar su tiempo. Todo en ese sujeto me parecía tan molesto… su voz apagada, su constante actuación lastimera, su debilidad… en cambio para Craig se convertía en algo mágico. Una razón más para estar con él… otra razón para que yo lo odiara._

– _¿Que carajo te sucede, Clyde?, tienes un humor que no soporto. – Me dijo Craig, mirándome fijamente a la cara, con esos ojos que habían dejado de ser majestuosos, pues siempre estaban mirando a esa "rata escurridiza". – Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo._

– _¡PUES SI TE PAREZCO TAN INSOPORTABLE ME PUEDO IR!, Y ESO MISMO HARÉ, ¡ME VOY!, PARA QUE YA NO TENGAS QUE SOPORTARME A MI O A MI MOLESTO… – Los ojos se me fueron llenando de lagrimas. En realidad, siempre fui muy sensible. – MI MOLESTO… LLANTO… ¡PENDEJO! – Siempre le daba leves golpes contra el pecho, como si fuera una maldita niña. Craig se dejaba maltratar unos minutos hasta que mi llanto bajaba y después suspiraba cansado. – ¡ME VOY A IR TAN LEJOS QUE NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A VERME!_

– _No te estoy corriendo, solo quiero saber que te pasa… resulta que pasas todo el tiempo de mal humor… tu no eres así. _

– _¡¿TU QUE MIERDA SABES DE CÓMO SOY EN REALIDAD?, ¡TU NO ME CONOCES! – En ese momento, me sostuvo pro las muñecas y acercó mi rostro al suyo. Estábamos tan cerca que su respiración golpeaba mi rostro de lleno. Me puse colorado hasta las orejas sin creer todo eso –… ¿Craig?_

– _¿Que carajo te traes?, Si estas enojado conmigo, solo dilo de una maldita vez… pero no digas que no te conozco, porque eso no lo soporto… Y ya deja de llorar, que pareces una niña, ni rubí llora tanto._

_No era lo mas romántico que haya escuchado en mi vida… pero era algo. Supongo que cuando estas enamorado, cualquier acercamiento detiene tu corazón… eso me sucedía a mí con Craig._

_Finalmente todo se resolvió y permitieron que Kenny se quedara en la aldea, pero a Rubí la enviaron con los Testaburger. Craig decía que así era mejor… que sería más feliz de ese modo.  
>Lamentablemente, a la madre de Craig tuvo que huir junto a ella, fue un duro golpe para él, pero yo le demostré que jamás me apartaría de su lado. Tal y como me lo había prometido.<br>Con el tiempo, las misiones requerían as de mi presencia y solía dejar a Kenny encargado de los asuntos de la aldea. Craig y yo viajábamos por muchas partes de las tierras que pertenecen a los mercenarios. El combatía fieramente y con la espada era el mejor, yo peleaba solo para apoyarlo, porque en realidad a mi me gustaban mas las pociones y los hechizos. Nuestra fama, pero en especial, la reputación de Craig, fue en ascenso. Su nombre se acercaba a atemorizar tanto como el de su padre. Para mí, el era otro chico atormentado… jamás lo vi como el resto. Y el conmigo era igual._

– _Quítate la ropa… – Me dijo de pronto, justo cuando descansábamos junto a un enorme árbol dentro del bosque cercano a la aldea. Como todo pasó demasiado rápido, me puse rojo de inmediato y le lancé mi zapato contra la cabeza. Le pegué de lleno en la frente._

– _¡PERVERTIDO!_

– _SERÁS PENDEJO, NO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE DESNUDES._

– _¿AH NO?, ¿ENTONCES?_

– _Toma esto. – Me lanzó algo que parecía un "poncho", pero que se trataba de una gabardina larga. Era de color rojo y con un cuello azul. Yo no vestía rojo, jamás me había gustado el color de la sangre, además, mi padre solía hacerme vestir azul oscuro, decía que era un mejor color para pelear. En otras ocasiones, como en esa en específico, usaba negro, igual al color que Craig solía vestir. _

– _¿Que se supone que haga con esto? – Miré de nuevo esa ropa, no parecía nada particular. Era nueva, sin dudas, pero no le encontraba algún motivo particular para estrenar un cambio. – Además es rojo, no me gusta el rojo._

– _Te queda mejor que el negro… me recuerda más a ti._

– _¿El rojo?, ¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SE RECUERDO A LA ASQUEROSA SANGRE!_

– _NO, IMBECIL… eres como el fuego, por eso me lo recuerdas. Si no lo quieres usar, simplemente deshazte de él. – No se porqué, pero parecía apenado en ese momento. Se fue como si nada hubiera pasado y me dejó tirado en la hierba un rato pensando. Entonces lo recordé. Ese día era mi cumpleaños._

_Yo era fuego… para Craig Tucker, era fuego… _

…_Creo que está de más decir cual ha sido mi color favorito desde entonces…_

_Días después sucedió algo ESPANTOSO… o al menos lo fue para mí. Uno de los grupos de mercenarios que trabajaban en una misión cercana al imperio se vio envuelto en un ataque y la mayoría murió. Como habían sido pocos los sobrevivientes, se dividieron en sectores distintos y el "ratón escurridizo" terminó junto a Craig y a mí. Su nombre era Thomas… me molestaba TANTO. Era débil, quisquilloso, engreído, insoportable TOTALMENTE INSOPORTABLE… y lo peor de todo… Craig se la pasaba protegiéndolo todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera podía hacer un comentario negativo al respecto… porque Craig me miraba como si hubiera invocado al diablo._

_Yo estaba tan molesto con ese tipo, que apenas y me permitía pasar un momento a solas con él. Sé que conocía mis sentimientos, sabia que lo odiaba, pero jamás se mostró de otra forma que no fuera amable conmigo. ESO ME MOLESTABA EL DOBLE.  
>Fue en aquellos días en que descubrimos la inmortalidad de Kenny. Una noche tranquila dentro de la cabaña que compartíamos desde que Craig se independizó del bastardo que lo maltrataba, llegó llorando como jamás lo hubiéramos imaginado. Al parecer, Kenny había caído desde una altura considerable de un árbol y había perdido la vida. Como él no era un mercenario por completo, supimos que no habría sobrevivido de eso… pero Craig estaba como loco. En realidad podía sentir su dolor, tanto que ardía. Todo se volvió macabro al día siguiente después del entierro, cuando encontramos a Kenny durmiendo bajo el mismo árbol. Supimos entonces que Kenny no era normal. Las cabecillas de la aldea se reunieron para hablar del asunto… llegaron a la conclusión de que Kenny era un personaje importante en la historia de la Alianza de South Park. Era parte de una profecía. Para Craig, esas solo eran tonterías… así que no prestó importancia a ello. En el fondo sabía que era terrible… pero no dijo nada más al respecto.<em>

_Pasaron los años y la relación de Craig y Thomas se fue unificando más… conforme los veía más y más juntos, mas me sentía como un tercero en una relación que en realidad me correspondía a mí. Entonces me dejé llevar por mi estupidez.  
>Durante una misión pudimos robar diversos pergaminos del reino de Kan. En ellos, maleficios aun más antiguos que la Alianza misma, horribles e imperdonables maldiciones venían escritas. Yo dejé que mi curiosidad me permitiera robar uno, a pesar de que Craig me lo había prohibido. Comencé a estudiarlos más y más, perfeccionando conjuros que nunca imaginé poseer. Entre ellos había uno bastante peculiar, puesto que no hacía nada en especifico, solo invocaba la presencia de un libro. Un libro común como cualquiera… solo un maldito libro. Lo hojee una y otra vez, pero nada había dentro. Fue tanta mi decepción que lo lancé al montón de cuadernos y pergaminos en mi habitación. Un día, solo por mera casualidad, Kenny encontró el libro entre mis cosas. Justo entonces comprobamos que podía significar algo más… en cuanto él tocó las páginas de este, las hojas comenzaron a escribirse solas… como si fuera una narración. Leímos páginas al azar, pero nada me parecía tan particular, sino que fue el mismo Kenny quien me dijo lo que sucedía.<em>

– _Es toda mi vida… ¡mira!, aquí dice como te conocí… el día que mamá se fue… el día que caí del árbol… habla de ti, de Thomas, de mi hermano también._

_Y era cierto, pero había algo realmente especial en todo eso… y fue lo que seguía a ello._

– _Mira esto… no lo entiendo… es la continuación a lo que viene…_

– _¿A que te refieres?_

– _Es… como si predijera el futuro… mira, dice que mi hermano llegará mas tarde de lo común por culpa de… ¿una piedra en su zapato?_

– _Kenny, esas son tonterías, tu y yo conocemos a Craig… ¿Cuándo lo ha detenido una pendejada como esa?, suelta esa cosa… debe tratarse de una broma…_

_Y me hubiera encantado que así fuera… pero no lo fue. Esa misma noche, mientras esperábamos la llegada de Craig, el tiempo corrió y corrió, pero no llegaba. En cuanto llegó la media noche, tanto Kenny como yo nos miramos con espanto, no podía ser cierto eso. Corrimos despavoridos a tomar el libro de nuevo pero en cuanto lo encontramos, la puerta principal de abrió de golpe. Eran Thomas y Craig, este segundo, recargado en el maldito ratón, cojeando como si estuviera herido del pie._

– _¡Maldición!_

– _¿Que te sucedió, hermano? – Preguntó Kenneth lleno de miedo, temiendo que las palabras del libro fueran más que una bobería._

– _Estábamos esperando una emboscada, pero en medio del inicio, un idiota rompió una espada de cristal imperial, no lo notamos y un trozo quedó dentro de sus botas. – Respondió Thomas._

_Estábamos tan asustados por encontrar afirmativamente ese suceso en la vida real, que ignoraré por completo a se estúpido ratón cargando a mi Craig y corrí junto a Kenny para buscar el libro de nuevo. Thomas dejó a Craig sobre un bulto de paja, mientras que él se mostró realmente encabronado._

– _¡CABRONES, ¿QUÉ NO VEN LO QUE ME PASA? – El cristal debía estarlo matando de dolor como para que pidiera ayuda… a su manera, claro está._

– _¡Pero, pero, pero…! Estaba escrito, ESTABA ESCRITO – Comenzó Kenny a comportarse tal y como yo lo hacía._

– _¿De que hablan?, ¿que estaba escrito? – Cuestionó el ratón._

– _ANTES DE QUE ME MATES POR ESTO… – Advertí a Craig, antes de comenzar a narrar todo lo que habíamos visto. –Hay algo que tienes que ver…_

_Después de curar su herida y explicarle con detenimiento lo que había sucedido, Craig y Thomas se sentaron en torno al libro, después Kenny y yo. Obviamente, al principio no creyeron todo eso, pero conforme estuvieron en contacto con él, sintieron la energía extraña que emanaba. Primero lo tocó Kenny y las letras comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, pero en cuanto se lo pasó a Craig, estas cambiaron de inmediato. _

– _¿Estas diciendo que robaste ese pergamino aun y cuando específicamente te ordené que no lo hicieras? – Me preguntó Craig con una notoria vena saltada sobre su frente. No sabía que lo molestaba más, mi desobediencia…_

– _Precisamente porque me lo ordenaste fue que lo hice… si hubieras sido mas amable… –…O mi cinismo._

– _¿Pero porque ha cambiado? – Preguntó Thomas._

– _Creo que solo escribe acerca de la vida de quien lo toma. – Entonces Kenny les respondió, quitándole de nuevo el libro a su hermano, mientras todos veíamos que sus palabras eran ciertas, pues las letras que antes habían estado ahí, volvían._

– _¿Y dicen que ahí decía lo que iba a sucederle a Craig?_

– _Yo creo que deberíamos conservarlo – Interrumpí completamente al ratón, ignorando sus estúpidas cuestiones que poco me importaban – Un libro que predice el futuro debe ser de mucha ayuda._

– _Eso creo… – Me apoyó Kenny, como era su costumbre. – Además, podríamos usarlo para evitar futuros ataques a la aldea… _

– _¿Tu que piensas Craig? – Pregunto el ratón a mi moreno. Craig no habló en todo ese momento, pero concluyó lo que todos sabíamos que iba a decir…_

– _Hay que deshacernos de él… nadie debe saber demasiado de su propio futuro, ni siquiera nosotros._

– _¡PERO, Craig…!_

– _Eso es todo, quiero que te deshagas de esa cosa, Clyde. No es buena, no sabes lo que pueda suceder si juegas con esto._

_Y fue todo lo que dijo…_

… _Por supuesto que no le hice caso…_

_Oculté el libro dentro de un cofre cerrado con llave. Descubrí que cuando yo tocaba esa cosa, no se inmutaba en lo absoluto. Mantenía las hojas que Craig había "escrito". Finalmente pude ver lo desdichado que era. Me metí dentro de su vida privada… solo para comprender mejor su forma de ser, aunque en realidad no encontré nada que me resultara novedoso. Pero algo ahí me rompió el corazón. Dentro de ese libro se describían los sentimientos de Craig hacia alguien que parecía describir a Thomas. Una persona valiente que me lo arrancaría por completo… mi vida se acabó justo ahí._

_Fue tanto mi coraje que tomé una pluma sobre mi escritorio y borré la pagina completa… estaba histérico y triste en realidad… bajo su nombre escribí: "Maldito"._

–_O–O–O–O–_

– _¿A donde vas, Clyde? – Aquella tarde, Craig había salido a una misión confiado de acabar por si mismo con unos desertores. Habían pasado 4 horas desde el tiempo en que debería haber vuelto. Todos nos preocupamos por su bienestar, pero preferí que Kenneth esperara en la casa. Cuando crucé el límite de la aldea, me topé con Thomas… con ese tipo._

– _No te interesa… – Pasé a un lado de él, pero me detuvo en seco por el brazo._

– _¡Clyde!... no entiendo porqué piensas que soy tu enemigo, pero en realidad preferiría que nos lleváramos mejor, quiero que seamos amigos._

– _Bien… ah, pues felicidades, tengo algo que hacer._

– _¿Se trata de Craig? – "Craig"… cuando lo decía, era como escupirme en la cara su derecho sobre él._

– _Es algo… no ha regresado, estoy preocupado por él. Voy a buscarlo… quédate con Kenny._

– _Yo también quiero buscarlo._

_Le podría haber dicho que no… o quizás pedirle que no se entrometiera, como era mi costumbre… pero en realidad actué como soy realmente. Soy Clyde Donovan, ¿cierto?_

– _¡Cállate! – Le di un puñetazo._

_Justo contra su mentón. Apenas y pudo reaccionar, en realidad era bastante débil. Cayó de sentón contra el suelo y me miró con verdadero asombro. Ambos estábamos confundidos… pero yo era el idiota ahí._

– _¡NO hables de Craig como si te importara, NO SABES NADA DE ÉL!, y deja de perseguirnos, NO ERES MAS QUE UN ESTORBO, NO SIRVES COMO MERCENARIO._

_Lo dejé con esas amargas palabras y volví a mi misión. Corrí por varias horas hasta encontrar el lugar donde Craig debía estar, pero no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte… entonces alcance a ver una estela de luz ascendente, justo por la colina que crecía metros adelante. Mi corazón latió como nunca, corrí con ardor en mis pies, palpitaban de dolor, pero no deseaba detenerme ni ahí ni nunca. Al llegar a ese sitio, pude ver a Craig rodeado por cuatro sujetos… tres de ellos mercenarios, el cuarto era un hechicero que lucia afectado por alguna maldición mortal. Me espanté tanto que no lo pensé dos veces y me lancé a la pelea. Con algo de ayuda, pude quitarles la ventaja, pero en tan solo unos minutos, vi porque el gran Craig Tucker estaba en aprietos, y era que los tipos realmente eran fuertes._

– _¿Que carajo haces aquí?, ¡les ordené quedare en la aldea! – Me preguntó aferrado a una pica que casi lo sometía sobre su propio pecho._

– _¡NO TE IBA A DEJAR!, ¡YO NO TE VOY A DEJAR NUNCA!_

_Pero justo en medio de esa discusión, el hechicero se acercó a mí y disparó una bola de fuego azul. Cerré los ojos por inercia y en cuanto sentí el calor a centímetros de mi cuerpo, un aire fresco con olor a menta la expulsó lejos.  
>Eran Kenny y Thomas.<em>

_Por primera vez me sentí aliviado de ver a ese sujeto. No podía pelear para proteger a Craig solo y él… realmente se encontraba al borde del colapso. Volviendo a la batalla con mayores fuerzas, nuestro grupo parecía tener la ventaja. EN un giro de la situación, Craig logró esquivar un golpe con la lanza y clavó su espada justo en el pecho de uno de los mercenarios. Kenny y yo atrapamos a otro de ellos contra un árbol, Ken cerró su paso por completo y yo le di el golpe final. Fue entonces que el hechicero y el mercenario faltante se unieron contra Thomas. El pobre desdichado se fatigaba con verdadera rapidez y apenas y podía esquivar los golpes de ese sujeto. Mientras el hechicero buscaba todas sus energías para dar el que seria su último conjuro, Craig corrió en dirección del ratón, pero el mercenario le dio una patada contundente y lo estampó contra un árbol. Thomas miró como golpeaban a Craig y se abalanzó sobre ese sujeto, entonces el hechicero comenzó a invocar. Kenny y yo nos encontrábamos considerablemente alejados, pero lo que vimos fue poco esperanzador.  
>El hechicero enfocó sus energías contra Craig, mientras el otro mercenario lo mantenía acorralado contra el árbol… Thomas corrió en su ayuda y se interpuso entre él y el golpe de aquella magia, que lo encestó de golpe. Craig utilizó el momento para empujar el pie del sujeto que lo mantenía preso y dejó caer todo su peso contra él. Thomas terminó en el suelo inconsciente, Kenny y yo ayudamos a atrapar a esos dos y Craig se encontró realmente desesperado… <em>

_Cuando vi un sacrificio como ese, lo supe… desde el fondo de mi corazón…_

…_Si alguien podía corresponder a sus sentimientos de esa forma… entonces no había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo._

…_Yo sobraba en esa relación…._

–_O–O–O–O–_

– _¿No encuentras nada, Clyde?_

– _DEJA DE PRESIONARME, busco tan rápido como puedo… ¿Cómo vas tu, Kenny? – Pregunté al rubio, que tampoco conseguía información alguna._

– _Nada…_

– _¡Mierda!… ¡carajo!... lo siento, no quise… ¡ojo de culo! – Gritó Thomas, cubriéndose avergonzado el rostro. No podía parar de decir esas cosas._

_Al parecer, como la maldición no estaba dirigida contra su persona, pero si contra su cuerpo físico, una mezcla de maleficios se formó sobre él… y terminó con la maldición de Tooreth.  
>Mi madre me habló de esa maldición cuando era niño… al parecer, solía aplicarse a los desertores que no se podía matar. Como se forzaba al desdichado a seguir al servicio del clan, se le maldecía con la incontrolable manía de gritar cuanta "mala palabra" existiese. No se podía controlar… y hasta donde mi madre sabia, no tenia cura, al igual que muchas antiguas maldiciones. Puede parecer un problema insignificante… pero para personas como nosotros, el poder ocultar tu posición la mayor parte del tiempo, el elemento "sorpresa" en los ataques, es realmente una cuestión de vida o muerte. Después de eso, nuestros ataques siempre fueron prevenidos gracias a los gritos de Thomas. El realmente se sentía avergonzado y triste… Craig culpable… y yo… yo tenia un miedo que jamás había experimentado… pues recordaba mi palabra en ese extraño libro.<em>

"_**Maldito" "Maldito" "Maldito" "Maldito" "Maldito" "Maldito" "Maldito" "Maldito"**_

_No podía haber sido eso… ¿cierto?_

_En cuanto me encontré a solas con el libro, busqué la página donde había escrito esa horrible palabra. Entonces comprobé, con una desdicha que jamás había padecido, que justo después de esa "mancha", se escribían los sucesos después de que a Thomas se le maldijera._

_Había sido yo… todo era mi culpa… y lo único que pensaba era en lo que le había hecho a Craig. Yo juraba amarlo, pero era un maldito cerdo egoísta. No podía haber descubierto esos sentimientos tan maravillosos… porque lo tuve que arruinar. Después de eso, alguien completamente inocente pagó._

_Tomé el libro y lo lancé al fuego… pero nada parecía afectarle. Quise deshojarlo, pero las hojas volvían a aparecer. Entonces me lancé contra el suelo y comencé a llorar… para variar…  
>Abrí el libro con verdadera locura, arrancando una y otra vez las paginas, pero nada parecía apaciguar mi dolor… entonces algo sucedió. Después de arrancar cantidad de páginas, estas dejaron de reaparecer… en su lugar, una palabra se borraba de él.<br>El nombre Thomas se borraba… y comenzaba a ser reemplazado por un espacio en blanco… ¡Entré en pánico por completo!  
>Craig había tenido razón todo el tiempo, ese libro no debería estar en manos de nadie…<br>Decidí enterrarlo lejos de todos, cerca de un rio al que las personas no se acercaban, puesto que había poca luz y las aguas que corrían por ahí solían estar contaminadas. Cargué esa "maldición" y comencé a cavar un hoyo considerablemente hondo. Antes de arrojar el libro ahí, volví a abrirlo para revisar que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad… pero el nombre de Thomas ya no estaba más en el "futuro". Lo miré con verdadera desesperación… quería que Craig fuera feliz de verdad… quería que alguien lo amara tanto y de esa forma… y entonces una palabra extraña y desconocida apareció en el libro… lo leía y releía, peo ya no decía "Thomas" en ninguna pagina… después de cierto punto, aparecía esa palabra… quizá extranjera. Me resigné y terminé por enterrarlo completamente. No volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso… nunca más…_

_Esa noche llegué a la casa y me recosté justo después de Craig y Kenny, solo que yo no podía dormir. Salí unos momentos a tomar el aire… y me encontré con Thomas. No habíamos hablado mucho desde el trágico día de la maldición… más porque se me caía la cara de pena cuando estaba con él. ¿Cómo le decías a alguien que el peor momento de su vida y que lo marcaría por siempre, había sido tu culpa?_

– _¿No puedes – ¡MIERDA, COÑO!– dormir, Clyde?_

– _No… en realidad, creo que eso es bueno. – Confesé con la cabeza agachada._

– _¿Por qué – ¡CARAJO!-?_

– _Yo te debo una disculpa… por todo… lo que – Comencé a llorar como el niño idiota y débil que era. –… lo que yo te…_

– _No tengo nada que… – ¡MARICA CHUPA VERGAS! – que disculpar… en realidad – ¡MIERDA! – soy yo quien debe agradecerte. Si tu no me hubieras golpeado – ¡OJO DE CULO! –… yo no te hubiera seguido para exigirte por una explicación… ¡OJETE!... disculpa… y de no haberlo hecho… hubieran – ¡PUTO MARICÓN! – hubieran matado a Craig… y a ti con él._

– _Pero es mi culpa que estés así… ¡Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA AYUDARTE!... encima, siempre te trato mal y yo… soy un pendejo… – Justo ahí, me tocó el hombro con amabilidad y entre cerró los ojos. Estaba sonriendo de una manera tan dulce… que me hirió._

– _Está bien, Clyde… ¡MIERDA!... es bueno que ambos queramos tanto a Craig… ¡COÑO!... porque el nos necesita a ambos._

_Y fue tanta su amabilidad, que ni siquiera pude responder. Quizá era lo mejor… él jamás sabría la verdad… pero me estaba perdonando por adelantado. Estoy completamente seguro que no hay nadie que pueda amar a Craig de esa forma. Por eso el lo merecía más. Desde esa noche, no veía más a Thomas como un enemigo… puesto que él tenía razón. Ambos podíamos amar a Craig, pero cada quien a su manera…el podría estar a su lado siempre, ser su incondicional apoyo y su protector, su amante y su mas grande amor… yo me mantendría justo del lado opuesto, porque el seria siempre mi mejor amigo…_

…_Y yo sería su mejor amigo también…_

– _Oye, Thomas… ya que tú has viajado tanto y sabes de muchas cosas. Tu que estudiaste cerca del Imperio… – En ese momento tan importante y tranquilo, la curiosidad por lo que había descubierto en el libro momentos antes de enterrarlo, me asaltó. –… ¿Sabes que es un "Tweek"?_

– _¿Un Tweek?... ¡CARAJO!... es un enorme árbol, Clyde… ¿Por qué – OJETE – lo preguntas?_

– _¿Un árbol?... no, por nada…_

_Como era costumbre, un estúpido libro se burlaba de mi inteligencia…_

–_O–O–O–O–_

Kenny recordó completamente perplejo el rostro de Clyde. No podía estar equivocado… se trataba de él. Su mentor… el mejor amigo de su hermano.

– ¡CLYDE! – Olvidó por completo la regla que Butters le había dicho respecto a quienes podían verlo… pero al parecer, Clyde era otra de esas excepciones.

El castaño dejó caer al suelo todas las hojas con recetas que llevaba de su recamara a la cocina. Había pensado buenas ideas para el banquete… pero jamás, en toda su corta vida, habría imaginado algo como eso… ¿era Craig con cabello teñido?... no, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que le rubio le quedaría bastante sexy… ¿era una alucinación?... no podía ser, el no solía alucinar… entonces eso era…

– ¿Kenny? – Tenia que ser… era él… claro… no estaba muerto, no… era… – ¡KENNY!

Salió disparado en dirección del rubio, quien extendió los brazos como nunca antes. Ambos estuvieron a punto de toparse, cuando el de ojos celestes recordó su condición física.

– ¡NO, espera Cly…! – Pero no hubo tiempo. Clyde se lanzó a los brazos "fantasmales" de McCormick antes de golpear el suelo de lleno en el que seria, por mucho, el salto más peligroso jamás antes ejecutado por el ex-mercenario.

– ¡AH! – Se sobó el pecho completamente lleno de dolor, con lagrimas en los ojos y una sensación de curiosidad característica de el y triste amargura por el pasado.

Pero Kenny no estaba ahí para recordar viejos tiempos.

– ¡Clyde, rápido, tenemos que hablar!

–O–O–O–O–

– Craig Tucker se encuentra cerca de asesinar a Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovski.

– ¿Está seguro de eso?

– Y Kenneth McCormick está junto al destructor del tiempo, Clyde Donovan. Las perlas del abismo y la "céleste couronne"podrían enfrentarse dentro de breve.

– ¿"Podrían"?, eso no es típico de ti.

– Y tampoco de ti hacer tantas preguntas… eres inteligente, calculador, pero bastante reservado. ¿Viste algo de todo esto en tu famosa "**prophétie**"?

Un hombre de cabellos despeinados y opacos en extremo, vestido con un saco militar verde oscuro y unas botas de combate, se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo sentado al borde de una ventana de madera tallada en roble. El joven francés de cabellera rubia y una gabardina anaranjada apenas y lo veía a través del rabillo del ojo. Se encontraba divertido al ver tanta seriedad en su "compañero".

– No solo es mi "**prophétie**", es la profecía de todo South Park. Pero esos niñatos la están manipulando… no puedo permitirlo.

– Aquí eres tu quien manda.

– Entonces debes ir mi hogar… mi querido nieto Tweek necesita aprender una lección. Yo tengo que hacer una visita a mi viejo amigo el Kan… ¿crees que aun me recuerde? – Preguntó acercándose a la ventana, pero en ese momento, el otro hombre se quitó de ahí, recogió una pala desgastada por el tiempo y se encaminó a pasos agigantados a la salida.

– ¿Acordarse de ti?... te va a hacer pedazos. ¿Quién no recordaría a Gregory Tweak?... seguro que aun recuerda al ladrón de las perlas del Abismo.

– Tienes razón… en cambio tú, Christophe Broflovski… seguro que tu tataranieto te reconocerá de inmediato, jaja. – Se burló el rubio, haciendo que el otro hiciera una mueca de disgusto y saliera de inmediato a su misión. Al rubio le encantaba esa mirada de coraje en su esposo.

– No me llames así… Je ne serai pas un Juif plus*… Soy Mole.

–O–O–O–O–

Stan detuvo su carrera justo donde las ramas del TWEEK terminaban, a una orilla del barranco que daba una majestuosa vista del Imperio. Kyle temía por lo que el moreno pudiera hacer en ese estado.

– ¡Detente, Stan!, por favor, ¡no hagas una locura! – El pelirrojo lo sostuvo de la manga, pero el moreno se giró a ver el paisaje y después a su amigo. Sus ojos seguían plateados.

– Hay algo ahí que me llama, Kyle, ¡vamos juntos!, ¡vayamos juntos hasta allá!

– ¡No lo hagas Stan, te quiero mucho!, eres mi mejor amigo, ¡no quiero que mueras! – Gritó el judío, intentado sostener a Marsh con todas sus fuerzas, pero el moreno seguía mirando en dirección de la caída.

– ¡Entonces ven conmigo! – Una mirada aterradora fue lo que Kyle sintió por parte de su mejor amigo. Sintió escalofríos en toda su nuca. – Yo jamás te haría daño, Kyle… yo jamás te mataría a ti… – Con una voz que estaba lejos de sonar amable, Stan abrazó a Kyle con toda su fuerza y lo acercó a la orilla, a tan solo un metro del barranco. Kyle comenzó a llorar, no solo por el miedo que lo invadía, sino por la situación tan precaria. Stan estaba realmente loco, la neblina que lo inundaba lo hacia actuar así… y quizá lo perdería para siempre. Lo peor de todo, era que no deseaba irse solo…

El moreno solo pensaba en quedarse con Kyle… **por toda la eternidad**…  
>NADIE, ni Cartman, ni Tweek… ni Kenny ni Wendy… <strong>NADIE PODRÍA SEPARARLOS NUNCA.<strong>

– ¡Yo nunca te dañaría, Kyle! – Y justo cuando gritó eso, una persona cayó desde la cima de una de las enormes ramas que crecían bajo el TWEEK. Un hombre vestido de azul oscuro, con su característico gorro de pompón dorado y una mirada tanto fría como amenazadora.

– Pero yo si… – Afirmó Craig antes de blandir su espada, atravesando el costado de Stanley por completo y lanzando a ambos monarcas al profundo barranco.

– ¡STAN! – Fue el último grito de Kyle Broflovski, antes de verse descendiendo por aquel paisaje. Había contemplado miles de imágenes aterradoras en su vida… pero jamás la de su propia muerte.

Craig observó con desgana la imagen de Stan y Kyle bajando en el viento y volvió a envainar su espada.

Nadie podría culparlo jamás de haber hecho algo malo. Estaba escrito que Tweek superara a cualquiera que se atreviera a mofarse de su poder… y el poco podría hacer para ocultar su satisfacción… después de todo…

– Nadie llama "bastardo" a mi emperador…

–O–O–O–O–

Dentro del comedor que separaba la habitación de Clyde del corredor principal, el castaño escuchaba con atención todas las historias, los sucesos vividos, cada advertencia del rubio, esperando a que este se calmara por un momento. En realidad quería saber porqué Craig le había mentido a ambos… y Kenny le dio la respuesta.

– Todo esto es culpa de ese tal emperador… Craig está siendo manipulado por ese tipo. No se que clase de poder tenga sobre él, pero en realidad es bastante efectivo… Craig no es el mismo de antes, es malvado, es cruel… lo que le hizo a Butters, a Wendy… todo lo que te he dicho, TODO es prueba de ello. – Terminó por relatar.

Clyde aguardó por unos momentos, entonces lo entendió todo. Caminó tranquilamente en dirección de la entrada que lo comunicaba al pasillo y cerró con llave. Kenny lo observó realmente preocupado, tenia poco tiempo antes de que algo malo sucediera… en cualquier momento. Tenia que salvar a Kyle y Stan.

– ¿Entonces has venido a buscar mi pergamino?

– ¡Así es!, si lo deshaces por completo, podré volver a mi cuerpo y avisarle a Kyle que corre peligro. Si Craig llega a descubrirme, todo se arruinará. Butters usó magia para traer mi aura de nuevo a este mundo, pero solo los que hayan estado en el Inframundo pueden verme. Si vuelvo a mi cuerpo, buscaremos la forma de detener a Craig, matar al emperador, acabar con todo esto de la profecía y acabar con los planes de mi hermano. El cree que Kyle no sabe sobre las perlas, por eso si le aviso a tiempo, podremos encontrar el arma que destruye a los Tweak y matar al emperador.

– Entonces… ¿acabarías de una vez con los planes de Craig?

– Exacto… pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda. – Kenny comenzó a notar lo distinto que Clyde estaba. Sus ojos ya no eran amables en lo absoluto.

– Oh, Kenny… hace tanto que no hablábamos de esta manera… tan cerca el uno del otro… – Se acercó el castaño con pasos lentos y cautelosos. Kenny comenzó a sentirse amenazado, sin saber porqué. – Y yo… si tan solo no hubieras dicho eso… en serio, disfruto mucho tu compañía… por eso… – Con ambas manos sobre los antebrazos del rubio, Clyde dejó caer sobre el una fuerte descarga de energía espiritual, sacando electricidad que daño el estado "fantasmal" del cuerpo de Kenny. Lo hizo volar contra la pared tras el y caer sobre el suelo completamente lleno de dolor. –…Que no permitiré que te vayas.

– Cly–y–de… ¿tu también?... – No podía creerlo. El era la ultima esperanza de Kyle… y había caído en manos de Clyde… le había revelado todo. Se sentía como un pendejo… se sentía sumamente decepcionado. – ¿Porqué?

– No pienso dejar que interfieran en los planes de Craig… si Broflovski y Cartman mueren en medio de todo esto… no es culpa de nadie mas que ellos. Nadie puede dañar a Craig o Tweek… ni siquiera tu, Kenneth McCormick. Por eso… estimado, Kenny – Clyde se acercó hasta el rubio, agachándose hasta su altura y tomándolo fuertemente por los cabellos, tirando de su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. – Tú no saldrás de aquí…

¿Y que les pareció?... CHAN CHAAANNN, a que nadie veía venir eso jajaja, seguro que ya lo veía venir, pero me encanta sentirme importante u_u perdonen jaja.  
>Pues Clyde no es una blanca palomita… ¿pero aun quiere a Craig?, ¿es solo amistad?, si se lo preguntan, lean de nuevo el nombre de este capitulo y lo sabrán. En realidad, el capitulo era mas largo (el POV terminaba después de que se casa con Token, pero lo recorté por razones de espacio).<p>

¡CHRISTOPHE Y GREGORY ENTRAN!, ¿Que pasará con estos dos?, tendrán que esperar para verlo. Como podrán ver, le saco jugo a todas las parejas de South Park… solo espero que no sé decepcionen de esto… JURO QUE SIGUE SIENDO UN CARTYLE, solo que necesitaba este capitulo para introducir la historia del "Libro del Tiempo", ya lo irán captando. ¿Que les parece hasta ahora?, ¿creen que estoy exagerando?... si quieren lo dejo aquí, jaja y que el próximo se el final… solo que me matarían la inspiración u_u  
>El próximo capitulo… pues la verdad no sé que pasará, aun tengo varios asuntos con los sentimientos de Cartman… y ahora con estos nuevos personajes en acción… Puff, estará intenso jaja.<br>Sin más, paso a dejar repuesta a sus MARAVILLOSOS reviews.

AAHH y disculpen los HORRORES de ortografía… no la revisé… esto se está haciendo costumbre, ¿no?... ¡que feo!

Sakuyachan15: Pues ya viste lo que le pasó a Stan, jaja, no me mates. Tedrás que esperar, porque el próximo capitulo si tendrá GORE XD. Y por supuesto que Tweek no es vulnerable o si hasta boxea y todo el rollo XD. Planeo una pelea entre el y EEric, pero aun no elijo el arma, jojo. Gracias por seguir el Fic n_n y claro, por comentarlo.

FeliciaVongola: Eric perderá todo… menos la fe!, lo prometo. Lo se, el lenguaje cambia EXTREMAMENTE cuando ves South Park (voy a decirte algo y quizás no lo creas jajaja… pero yo veo South Park junto con mi madre (Siii, jajaja, que pena) y ambas nos volvemos mas groseras con él). Estoy de acuerdo contigo… en estas ultimas temporadas, la amistad de Kyle Y Cartman va creciendo… creo que los personajes finalmente van a evolucionar. Y sip, jajaja, a mi también me recuerdan cosas raras los nombres de las parejas, aunque cuando leo "CRACK" jajaja pienso DROGAS!

Symphnot: Gracias por respetarla :D Esa también es mi frase preferida jajajaja, esa vocecilla, no, no, no, no, LA AMO XD.

Sweek - Lawliet: Gracias por unirte al Fandom (soy una maldita engreída… perdona, no se como llamar a todas las personitas amables jaja). Jajaja, ojala se pudiera invocar a Craig, yo lo invocaría solo para secuestrarlo y hacer "hacer cositas" con Tweek XD, seguro que a él le encantaría. Jajaja, que bueno que notaste esos detallitos que describí… me gusta cuando algo no viene implícito, pero que es bastante obvio. Siii, las "ñ" faltan, perdóname u_u cuando escribo en Bloc de Notas, todo se va al carajo. Y por puesto que no arruinas nada… mi historia es una gran "arruinacion".

Muchas gracias a los que leen… solo un pequeño "detallito"…  
>Cuando cambie el SUMMARY y ahora dice que es un CARTYLE fusionado con CREEK, los lectores aumentaron… OnO, no les gusta el CARTYLE? Noooo XD, yo amo ambas parejas… u_u<br>Aquí hay para todos los gustos u

Ah, si… adelanto… PROXIMO CAPITULO STYLE OnO  
>Preparen los pañuelos y los cuchillos… que van odiarme.<p>

Cuídense mucho.

By: Roglia15


	14. El final de nuestro tiempo juntos

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XIV

"En el final de nuestro tiempo juntos".

Había estado actualizando bastante rápido… no se si es algo en realidad bueno. Me ha llegado tremenda inspiración jaja, solo espero que no lo miren mal. No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día u_u  
>Hasta este punto, creo que comienza la división entre la historia original que yo había inventado, a esta nueva CARTYLE. En verdad, la historia CREEK terminaba a partir de aquí, solo ocurrían un par de cosillas y ¡ya!... supongo que el resto será más enfocado en el CARTYLE, bien por todos.<br>Este capitulo en especial, no es de mi agrado… respeto todos los gustos, pero no me pasa el STYLE, así que lo hice lo más odioso que pude jajaja. Enjoy!  
>Ahhh y creo que olvidé escribirlo en el capitulo anterior, igual estoy segura que lo investigaron aunque fuera por mera curiosidad… la frase que Mole mencionó en el capitulo anterior, era "No soy más un judío". Mi francés es pésimo, así que puede que esté mal redactado jaja. Solo ignórenlo.<p>

POR CIERTO!... las actualizaciones recientes de la pagina son mías… no se si sea bueno… ojala no se harten de mi, jaja. XD

_South Park no me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes… por suerte el STYLE en esta ocasión si… y seguro que no volverán a verme igual._

– ¿Que está sucediendo? – La acelerada voz de Tweek se vio opacada por el incesante andar de Cartman dentro de todo el comedor. – ¿Theodore?

– Es el príncipe Kyle, salió hace poco menos de una hora, pero no ha regresado. La boda va a ser pronto… – Pip miraba en dirección de Cartman. El castaño parecía una pantera enjaulada. Cuando el joven ingles terminó de arreglarse para la boda, se había dirigido al patio frontal del castillo para buscar a Clyde… y se encontró con el zar impaciente.

– ¿Ah NGH si?... ¿y porqué no sales a buscarlo, Eric? – La respuesta no era tan sencilla. Cartman lo miró de reojo y continuó con su camino. No quería admitir su temor… ¿y si Stan Y Kyle estaban en una de esas escenas maricas donde se reconciliaban?, ¿y si al contemplarlos juntos, a él y a Stan, encontraba a Cartman como una mala elección?, ¿que tanto podría arruinar las cosas?... ¿y si los encontraba juntos, abrazándose como lo hacían tiempo atrás?... ¡No podría lidiar con ello!

¡PERO SI SE TRATABA DE ERIC CARTMAN!, ¿desde cuando era tan marica?... ¡Kyle era suyo y de nadie mas! El pendejo de Marsh no podría quitárselo, no después de todo lo que habían vivido. No iba a volver a alejarse del pelirrojo, ni un solo instante más.

– Voy por él.

Tweek miraba la preocupación en los ojos de su primo y no había más que culpa en todos su ser. Aunque no conocía del todo la situación, suponía que Craig se había "encargado" del judío. Lo que seguía era dolor. Pero jamás había encontrado a su primo tan determinado… aun y cuando eso era común en su personalidad. Quizá las cosas no serían tan sencillas como había planeado. Pero todo estaba a su favor… Craig era invencible, no había mercenario que pudiese vencer al hijo de los Tucker. Mientras estuvieran juntos, nadie podría interferir… ¿cierto?

Entonces, la sombra que se avecinaba a la distancia, llegó hasta ellos. Se trataba del mercenario que volvía de su misión.

– ¿Emperador? – Craig observó el gesto en el rostro de su rubio preferido, descubriendo la indecisión de su mirada. Por otra parte, el príncipe inglés y el zar parecían preocupados, así que asumió la desaparición del judío como un hecho.

– Tucker, tu vienes conmigo, voy a buscar a Kyle. – No podía ser nada bueno, el castaño supo que Kyle no podía estar bien, aun al lado de Marsh. Después de todo, la neblina que rodeaba a Stan, jamás significaba algo bueno.

Pero para Craig Tucker, que alguien distinto a Tweek le diera órdenes, en realidad era un asunto digno de "tomar medidas".

– ¿Que? – Respondió con una voz profunda y claramente enojada. Volteó a ver a Tweek unos momentos y esperó a que decidiera algo. Este iba a responder, pero Clyde llegó al lugar.

– ¡Craig!… tengo que hablar contigo. En PRIVADO – Enfatizó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Craig sabía que un Clyde serio, no podía significar nada bueno.

– Craig viene conmigo, gordo. – Se interpuso Cartman, haciendo que el otro castaño lo mirara con fuego en los ojos. ODIABA SER LLAMADO GORDO.

– ¡AH, ¿Quién ES EL GORDO AQUÍ? ¡CULÓN!

– Yo iré contigo, Eric… Craig, tu habla con Clyde– Ordenó Tweek.

– Yo también los ayudaré – Se unió el rubio inglés.

Eric los miró a ambos por unos segundos, después a Tucker, que jamás aprobaba la inexplicable decisión de Tweek para pasar tiempo alejado de él. Tuvo que acceder, solo porque era deseo del emperador.

– Gracias Tweek. – Fue lo último que respondió el zar antes de enfocar toda su atención en su prometido y el ojete de Stan juntos.

–O–O–O–O–

–Espero que sea SUMAMENTE importante. – Advirtió el moreno a su amigo.

Caminando como si en realidad no lo fuera, Clyde atravesó el pasillo principal del salón de baile, después anduvo por varios pasillos y finalmente condujo a Tucker a través de una torre que se encontraba al norte del castillo. Subiendo cada uno de los escalones empedrados, en ningún momento musitó palabra alaguna. La paciencia de Craig en realidad era bastante relativa. Sabia que para personas como Tweek o Clyde, esta tenia que ser casi infinita… para tipos como Eric Cartman o Stan Marsh, no tenia porque soportar nada mas allá de un saludo.

– Creo que tenemos un problema. – Afirmó Clyde al abrir la puerta del ultimo piso, justo donde había un conjunto de pergaminos y sellos cubriendo las paredes, montones de libros y muebles para sostenerlos. Escritorios, mapas, plumas y cantidad enorme de tinta.  
>Justo en el centro de la habitación, con una cadena en cada extremidad, haciéndolo colgar de los brazos, con las rodillas postradas contra el suelo y un enorme grillete en el cuello, esposándolo contra el resto de su cuerpo, Kenneth McCormick se encontraba esclavizado dentro de un maleficio que lo mantenía débil en extremo.<p>

– ¿QUE CARAJO HACE AQUÍ? – La sorpresa en Craig se dejó ver desde el principio. Aseguraba que su "hermanito" estaba revolcándose en las profundidades del Inframundo. ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, ¡había estado tan cerca de Tweek!, ¡todo podría haberse arruinado!

– Lo mismo te pregunto YO A TI – Exclamó Clyde, mirando con verdadero reproche a su mejor amigo. – TU ME JURASTE que Kenny había muerto… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?... ¡ahora ya no se que creer!, ¡me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!, ¿que más me has ocultado?... eres un cabrón…

– ¿Cómo lo capturaste? – El moreno se inclinó hasta la altura del rubio, que recién se despertaba de su letargo. Lo primero que Kenny contempló fueron esos oscuros ojos que antes le habían parecido tan cálidos. Aquello era jodidamente familiar. La voz de Clyde… la mano de Craig sobre su frente…

– Intentaba alertar al judío… parece que ALGUIEN me robó un pergamino para separar su alma de su cuerpo – Otra queja en contra del mercenario. No sabía que tanto le ocultaba Craig, no sabia si podía confiar.

– No lo robé… lo copié en realidad… ¿estas despierto, McCormick? – Preguntó alejando todos los cabellos de su frente sudada. Kenny terminó de reaccionar por completo. Recordó a Kyle y a Stan… lo que hacia así… Butters… Clyde.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– No podemos mantenerlo dentro de ese circulo por mucho… podría morir en verdad. – Clyde habló cerca de Craig, pero este apenas y se inmutó. En realidad pensaba lo cerca que Tweek había estado del peligro… se descuidó de la manera mas estúpida y lo peor era que, en ese momento, Tweek también estaba solo.

– ¿Que buscaba?, ¿solo poner en aviso a ese príncipe bastardo?– Para Craig, el pueblo de Kyle estaría mejor extinto. En realidad, solo la familia imperial merecía, a su parecer, gobernar sobre la Alianza.

– No solo eso… está buscando… "aquello" – Clyde sabia que Tucker lo comprendería de inmediato. Hablaban del arma que mataba a los Tweak. Craig abrió los ojos de la impresión… era peor de lo que pensaba. – Parece que conoce los secretos de las perlas abismales.

– Peor para él…

– ¿Clyde?... ¿Craig? – Kenny comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras por lo bajito. Su vista estaba bastante desenfocada. – ¿Dónde está Kyle?

– ¿Tiene solución, Craig? – Clyde mostraba verdadera preocupación por su mejor amigo. Conocía la postura del mercenario ante los problemas de su emperador y sabia que nada bueno podía esperarlo de ser encontrado el objeto por algún enemigo de este. – ¿Que puedes hacer al respecto?... ¿siquiera sabes como luce "ese" objeto?

– YO ME HARÉ CARGO, CLYDE – Lo calló con su autoritaria voz particular. SABÍA, estaba PERFECTAMENTE CONSCIENTE del peligro. Ese objeto en manos de un extraño… EN MANOS DE KYLE BROFLOVSKI… era lo único que separaba lo que podría resultar un final perfecto a la catástrofe total. Y en realidad no tenía ninguna pista al respecto.

Las historias del Imperio decían que el abuelo de Tweek había sido el ultimo en ver esa cosa… pero en realidad, el ultimo avistamiento real cien porciento confirmado estaba escrito desde la época en que la Alianza no existía, cuando Damien vivía en la tierra, junto a los soberanos del Imperio y del reino judío. En el pueblo de Craig se sabía que Damien había sido el primer mercenario, quien había enseñado todas las artes de matar a su clan. El rey Marsh de aquel tiempo fue el primero en ser tomado por la neblina de las perlas Abismales. El emperador de entonces crió como hijo propio a su único bisnieto, el primer Tweak llamado Tweek, un hombre que poco se parecía a los Tweek que le sucedieron. El rey judío era un hombre llamado Christophe, el primer Broflovski de la historia. Había recibido como obsequio del padre de Damien, un arma que podía asesinar a la familia imperial… pero nadie sabía como lucía en realidad. Cuando fue asesinado, sus restos fueron quemados junto con ese tesoro… y se decía que no volvería a este mundo… hasta que se escribió la profecía. Entonces todos esos objetos que parecían ser parte de un cuento cualquiera, volverían a tocar la tierra, solo para traer dolor.

– Ni siquiera Damien sabe algo relevante… todos dan los mismos relatos y en realidad, no creo que esa cosa siga en este mundo. CONFIO en que así es… en cualquier caso, no se encuentra en la tumba del judío original… así que los rumores deben ser ciertos. Si alguien lo vió por ultima vez, fue el abuelo de Tweek.

– ¡¿PROFANASTE LA TUMBA DE CHRISTOPHE BROFLOVSKI? – Clyde se aterró por la simple idea de las cosas terribles aguardando a su amigo en ese y el siguiente mundo. Ese tipo había sido el único en arrasar pueblos enteros por su propia cuenta. Por eso su reino no contaba con un ejército propio… Mole era una maquina asesina.

– Eso no es relevante… si McCormick está arriesgándose a volver a este mundo, es porque la leyenda debe ser cierta. Esa cosa sigue entre nosotros… también existe otro problema… ¿tienes resguardado el Libro del Tiempo?

Clyde miró sobresaltado a su amigo por unos segundos, después volvió a ver a Kenny y finalmente le respondió.

– Lo tengo oculto… no quiero que Token lo encuentre. ¿Lo necesitas?

– Así es… vas a reescribir algo. – Mirando a su hermano por última vez, Craig se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Clyde lo siguió con la mirada y después volvió su preocupación a Kenny – Encárgate de que Eric Cartman olvide a Broflovski.

–O–O–O–O–

El dolor era realmente intenso… el aroma a arena húmeda mezclada con sangre era sumamente incómodo al olfato. Su costado dolía como si hubiera recibido una patada sobre él… su pecho se estremecía cada vez que respiraba profundamente. ¿En donde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?  
>Enfocó su mente en recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento… entonces supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal…<p>

…Entonces recordó a Stan…

– ¡STANLEY! – Gritó desesperadamente. Sus ojos recién se acostumbraban a la luz del lugar. ¿Habían caído desde el despeñadero?, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?... ¿o acaso era el siguiente mundo?

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Kyle alcanzaron a vislumbrar a un par de individuos en torno a su mejor amigo, no lucían amenazadores, pero había vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo… que estaba acostumbrado a desconfiar.

– ¡Aléjense de Stan! – Tomó cierto impulso y se abalanzó contra el hombre que estaba inclinado al lado del moreno. Se trataba de un muchacho rubio de aspecto gentil, casi delicado. La chica que estaba con él hizo un rápido movimiento con la muñeca y detuvo el golpe de Kyle antes que pudiera analizar bien las cosas. Ella era rubia, con ojos cafés claros y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para la edad que aparentaba, si acaso unos 16 años. Miró a Kyle con absoluta seriedad, pero después su mirada cambió a una se suplica.

– Deja que cure sus heridas… no le hará daño.

Kyle los miró perplejo a ambos. La rubia no parecía tan maligna después de todo… pero, ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?, ¿no habían caído, él y Stan, desde un barranco?, ¿y el tipo que los lanzó?... todo era tan confuso.

– Disculpen… ¿quienes son ustedes? – Intuyó que hablar con cautela sería lo más apropiado. No estaba en condiciones para pelear. Pudo ver al joven de cabellera dorada mirar a Stan como si quisiera llorar por su condición. Su mejor amigo seguía inconsciente.

– Mi nombre es Bebe… él se llama Gary. Somos hermanos… tu nos conoces como las Perlas del Abismo. Él es la espada Marsh… yo soy el collar Testaburger.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos tal y como platos. Aquello no podía ser cierto… Esos dos personajes, ¿podrían ser las armas legendarias que ponían fin a la Profecía?

– Su corazón no está bien… ese mercenario lo corrompió con su energía. – Susurró más para si mismo el joven a quien se denominó como Gary. Su mirada café claro estaba llena de pesar y ternura… miraba a Stan como si lo amara.

– ¿Que sucedió?

– El sujeto que los atacó al borde del barranco era el líder de los mercenarios, Craig Tucker.

"Al amante del emperador" – completó Kyle en su mente. Pero entonces, eso significaba que…

– Dicen que Tweek… el Tweek del Imperio… ¿intentó matar a Stan?, ¿Por qué?... no puede ser posible.

– No intentaba matarlo a él, porque en realidad no le importa. Solo se entrometió en sus asuntos… el quería matarte a ti, Kyle Broflovski. –Bebe se acercó al judío y extendió la palma de la mano, justo donde había un símbolo en forma de cruz. – Cuando me entregaron a los Testaburger, mi única misión era aguardar hasta que tu llegaras a este mundo, la princesa Wendy… – Su mirada se cubrió de dolor. Kyle podía ver cuanto la apreciaba. –… Ella cuidaba de mí, hasta el día en que tú sufrieras el poder de todas las perlas.

– No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Tweek querría matarme?, yo jamás lo he… – Reflexionó lo que estaba por decir… "ofendido" era precisamente lo que había hecho. ¿Pero acaso era tan grave? – ¿Fue porque lo llamé "bastardo"?... yo no estaba consciente en ese momento… me sentía manipulado por una voz en mi cabeza.

– La voz de la princesa Wendy… ella no deseaba que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Charlábamos muy a menudo… ella te odiaba por amar al rey Marsh, pero no deseaba que desaparecieras. Sabía que eso lo lastimaría a él. – Se giró en dirección de Stan. – Pero Craig Tucker me arrancó de su lado y nada pude hacer para evitarlo… – El enfado se sentía en sus palabras. En realidad, la rubia odiaba a Craig con todo su ser.

– Entonces era cierto… yo presentí el peligro cerca de Wendy, llegué a pensar lo peor, pero… jamás… – Los ojos de Kyle comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, el tampoco le deseaba un destino así a Wendy. La había perdonado mucho tiempo atrás. – Entonces ese maldito… el mercenario… ¿Tweek está detrás de todo esto? ¿O se trata de un plan para manipularlo?, el Tweek que conocí… no se parece en nada a un asesino.

– Es mucho peor que eso. Todos en la Alianza planean destruirte, Kyle Broflovski. Todos están al tanto de las intensiones de esa temblorosa alimaña rubia. – Bebe ardía en coraje al recordar la muerte de esa persona especial. – Pero yo no pienso ayudarlos en lo absoluto. Estoy en este mundo para cobrar tu vida, mas he elegido reusarme a cumplir con ese deber… por Wendy… porque la vengaré de su hermano.

Kyle ignoró por completo lo último. Había comenzado a enfocar su mirada en el chico que permanecía al lado de Stan.

– Si tú eres la espada de Stan… ¿Por qué emanas una energía tan oscura de su cuerpo?, has estado con los Marsh demasiado tiempo… pero a Stan pareces afectarle el doble que a cualquier otro.

Gary seguía mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno tendido junto a las ramas de un enorme árbol en aquel bosque particular. No pudo evitar tomar la mano del moreno delicadamente y acercarla a su rostro.

– Esa energía no me pertenece… se trata de la maldición que nos condena a permanecer sellados en armas…

– El corazón de mi hermano… – Continuó Bebe. – Es tan bondadoso, que la energía impura de los Marsh lo contamina. La energía oscura y la consciencia que los embriaga se tratan de una simple descarga energética. Son personalidades sumamente distintas.

– Pero Stanley es diferente… el me acepta dentro de su interior… por eso mas vulnerable que cualquier otro Marsh… ese horrible mercenario lo manipuló, lo… mancillo… Stan no debería sufrir de ninguna forma… el es demasiado bueno para este mundo. – Los ojos de Gary se llenaron de lágrimas. Kyle jamás imagino que un arma cualquiera que muchas veces vio en posesión de su mejor amigo, fuera en realidad un protector enamorado para él joven monarca.

– Aun no me han respondido… ¿Por qué Tweek desea matarme?

– ¿Conoces la profecía del final de South Park? – Respondió Bebe a la pregunta del judío.

– No estoy muy familiarizado… pero si, la conozco.

– Esa profecía habla de ti y Tweek. En específico, habla de ti, de Tweek, del hijo de Stan Marsh y de dos mortales con poderes prohibidos.

– ¿El hijo de Stan?, el no tiene hijo alguno… ni siquiera se ha casado. – Kyle sintió un alivio momentáneo al saber que aun les quedaba bastante tiempo para prepararse. Entonces Gary lo hizo chocar mentalmente contra el suelo.

– Ese desgraciado… el mercenario ha tomado medidas para tener una criatura con mi Stan… y estará en manos del emperador en breve.

– ¿¡Que! – Todo era demasiado para él. No solo estaban sucediendo cosas increíbles a su alrededor y ni siquiera estaba enterado… sino que su antiguo novio y mejor amigo estaba por tener un hijo con un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Podrían las cosas ser más horribles? – ¡Tengo que ayudarlos!

– No hay nada que puedas hacer, no por ahora, Broflovski. – Bebe terminó por sentarse a su lado. El judío la miró con asombro. Minutos antes parecía ansiosa por venganza… en esos momentos en realidad parecía no importarle. ¿A dónde quería llegar con esa actitud? – Tweek Tweak posee el reino mas fuerte e importante de todos… el mercenario que lo protege es el hombre mas peligroso de esta era. Lamentablemente, ya no podemos salir de este lugar, puesto que el resto de las perlas, las pocas que se perdieron hace siglos, nos llaman dentro del Imperio. Su fuerza es realmente aterradora. Tu en cambio, no cuentas con el apoyo de nadie… todos los que estaban presentes en la que seria tu boda, planeaban tu muerte.

– Pero… ¿Eric lo…? – Antes de encontrarse con el dolor mas grande de toda su existencia, Bebe lo detuvo.

– El zar también desconoce esas viles acciones… él, al igual que tú, cree que el emperador es un alma de paz. Ni siquiera sabe de tu relación con la profecía.

– Tengo que volver por él… está solo en todo esto… además, debe pensar que Stan y yo estamos juntos de nuevo…

– No puedes volver… si lo haces, Craig Tucker pondrá fin a tu vida, sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto. – Bebe se puso de pie y se encaminó unos pasos frente al pequeño grupo. Su hermano quitó su vista unos segundos del monarca herido. Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, fuera de ese bosque que se encontraba cercano a las orillas del Imperio, justo donde otro reino comenzaba. – Mientras descendías, mi hermano y yo los protegimos tanto como hemos podido, abriendo un portal que los trajera hasta aquí. Como te dije, nosotros no podemos abandonar el Imperio, pero tú, debes hacerlo. Encuentra el arma que acaba con los Tweak, desentierra el pasado de la alianza y termina con ese hipócrita y su legado… los Tweaks son traidores, ¡desde siempre!... el maldito Gregory Tweak nos arrancó del lado de Damien y después engañó a nuestro primo para volverse inmortal.

– ¿Engañó a su primo?, ¿Quién es él?

– Es una de las armas que existen para hacerte daño. En tu búsqueda, la única ventaja con la que cuentas es el arma que mata a los Tweak… en cambio, el emperador nos tiene a nosotros, al resto de las perlas y a nuestro primo de su lado. En realidad, es un idiota cualquiera… no está más que del lado de un hombre que apoya al emperador. El cuida a Clyde Donovan.

– ¿Clyde también es parte de la profecía?, ¿es uno de los mortales que menciona?

– Así es… pero el mas peligroso de todos. Es conocido como el "Destructor del Tiempo", aunque yo lo llamaría "manipulador". Nuestro primo hace todo lo que sea por él, incluso aun ahora que se casó con el sultán… y te destruirá si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima. El otro mortal está de tu lado, Kyle Broflovski… se llama Kenneth Tucker.

– ¿"Kenneth Tucker"?... no lo conozco… conozco a un Kenny, pero no es un Tucker, en lo absoluto.

Y estaba por explicarle a la chica los pormenores del asunto, cuando Gary se levantó del suelo a una velocidad realmente considerable. Parecía aterrado por alguna "cosa" en dirección del Imperio.

– ¡Se está acercando!… el poder del Destructor del tiempo… está manipulando a nuestro primo para cambiar el espacio… ¡viene tras de ti, Kyle Broflovski!

– ¿Eso que significa?

– Él no puede matarte… pero puede hacer que el mercenario te encuentre en tan solo unos minutos si lo desea… ¡huye! – Le ordenó Bebe. El pelirrojo la miró aturdido. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que pensar. – ¡Toma a Stan Marsh y huyan hacia el noroeste, hacia las tierras del Kan!

– ¿Que se supone que haga ahí?

– Junto a él vive un muchacho que posee información respecto al paradero del arma que buscamos.

– ¿Un…? ¿Te refieres al duque Pip?, ellos se encuentran en el castillo imperial.

– Pero no por mucho, ¡ahora en marcha!

Y en cuanto terminó de gritar al judío, una luz de color verde, parecido a la estela brillante de un faro, cruzó el Imperio completo, hasta el perímetro en el que Kyle y Stanley se encontraban. A unos segundos después, la espada se encontraba recargada en el regazo de Stanley y el collar Testaburger volvió a colgar del cuello de Kyle. Parecía que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

– ¿Ky–yle? – Stan recobró la consciencia. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y apenas y distinguió una melena rojiza, recordó todo lo sucedido desde horas atrás.

– Menos mal que te encuentras con vida, Stan…

¿Pero que era esa sensación?... De un momento a otro… sintió algo placentero al ver a Stan de nuevo ahí… era como el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos. Esos dulces sentimientos que tuvo tan solo meses atrás por el moreno, volvían a flote, como si simplemente se hubieran ocultado.

Era como volver a amar.

–O–O–O–O–

Todo parecía el misterio más grande de su joven vida. A sus 13 años, el joven moreno de ojos apacibles y cabellos revueltos estaba lejos de comprender del todo a su hermano mayor… encima, las circunstancias tan extrañas que lo rodeaban… simplemente eran demasiado.  
>Al principio, sus padres le dijeron desde niño que su hermano mayor se convertiría en rey consorte algún día, puesto que su prometido era el príncipe Stanley Marsh… después de un día para otro, su hermano había pasado a tercer termino cuando el, ahora rey, había decidido casarse con la princesa Testaburger… tremendo lio. A tan solo unos meses de ese suceso, su hermano fue "raptado" o lo que parecía una "huida deshonrosa" junto al zar, su enemigo mas grande, solo para dar a conocer su compromiso y posterior boda en tan solo cosa de días. Finalmente, el esperado día de la boda, todo parecía estar retrasado y, por lo que comenzaba a rumorearse, su hermano había "huido de nuevo", pero en esa ocasión, con su primer prometido… tremenda mierda.<p>

… Y lo peor… a él le tocaba calmar a su madre…

– Sheila, tranquilízate – La mujer pelirroja, con sobre peso y una actitud mas que dramática, era consolada tanto por su esposo, como por su hijo menor, Ike Broflovski.

– Mamá, todo saldrá bien… – En realidad, nada le aseguraba eso… pero si volvía a escuchar esos lamentos tan molestos, sentía que tendría que arrancarse las orejas.

– ¿¡Pero como es que se atreve tu hermano! ¿Que hicimos mal?, ¿Cómo puede hundirnos mas en el barro?, ¿que dirán nuestras amistades al saberlo?, ¡huir de nuevo!, solo el sería capaz… esto es culpa de esos liberales, la influencia de los mercenarios en el Parlamento, hay que hacer una revuelta, esos tipos no pueden salirse con la suya, ¡tan solo mira cuanto me hace sufrir Kyle, Gerald!

– Ya, tranquilízate, Sheila, verás que Kyle aparece pronto…

Estaban ocupados distrayendo a la mujer, cuando el joven moreno sintió una presencia extraña a unos metros de ahí. Se giró a donde su mente lo guiaba y se encontró con un hombre de mas edad que caminaba a pasos largos, mientras vestía un traje azul oscuro y un sombrero como un adorno dorado sobre su cabeza y colgando de dos mechas a sus costados. Lo conocía, era el sujeto que había estado en el reino Marsh el tiempo en que su hermano estuvo ausente. Se llamaba Tucker o algo…  
>En cuanto lo vió, sintió una presencia extraña a su alrededor. Pocos sabían que Ike tenía poderes mágicos especiales. Los ocultaba, en mayor parte, porque su familia, los Broflovski, no era particularmente buena en las artes de la hechicería… y eso lo delataba de inmediato como un hijo adoptivo. En muchas situaciones se había valido de esos poderes para librar algunas situaciones no muy importantes, solo como un auto aprendizaje… pero en ese momento era distinto. El hombre que caminaba a la distancia, era seguido por dos auras diferentes. Una de luz y una de oscuridad. Ike sabía que en mundo no existían personas con más de un aura, puesto que eso representaba el alma de una persona… pero aquel sujeto parecía tener un aura blanca que se contaminaba por otra del exterior… un caso realmente particular. En cuanto vio que se alejaba lo suficiente, siguió con la mirada el camino que ese sujeto había dejado tras de sí… había salido de la torre norte. Y estaba brillando… no de cualquier forma sin importancia… ese brillo extraño era el resultado de un hechizo bastante poderoso que permitía a un hechicero atrapar a una persona y controlar la intensidad de su aura… el aura atrapada era…<p>

– No puede ser… – Musitó el joven Ike al ver con verdadera dificultad el color encerrado en la cima de aquellas tétrica torre. El la conocía a la perfección, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?... el aura de uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano. –… ¿Kenny?...

El muchacho esperó el momento indicado, entre la discusión de sus padres y el barullo de los invitados… y salió disparado en dirección de la torre. Kenny estaba en coma desde hacia días, en el reino Marsh. Algo estaba mal.

–O–O–O–O–

– Stan… – La dulce voz del pelirrojo se escuchó como un suspiro bajito. Sus ojos estaban completamente encendidos, al igual que sus mejillas… Stan había unido sus labios con los suyos apenas y abrió sus celestes ojos. Un beso… después de todo… después de Eric, de Wendy… un beso de Stan.

El moreno lucia muy diferente… no solo por su condición tan enferma… en realidad, lucia mucho mayor. Como si hubiera dejado de ser el niño temeroso que no sabía nada de gobernar… como si en tan solo aquellos días en que estuvieron separados, se hubiera convertid en hombre.

– Kyle… no quiero volver a perderte… – Pronunció bajito. Miraba con verdadero amor al pelirrojo. Kyle por su parte, no podía sino estar confundido.

– Stanley… yo… no sé que decir.

– Se que merezco todo lo que me ocurrió en estos días… te dejé ir junto a Cartman… pero puedes estar seguro que haré lo que sea por recuperarte.

Y sin saber porqué, Kyle sabia que podía confiar en él… no era como antes… en realidad estaba hablando con el corazón.

– Ya no soy el mismo idiota de antes… no quiero volver a sentirme de esa forma… tan lejos de todos, muy por encima de la situación… No puedo pensar en la manera en que llegué hasta Wendy o Craig… solo sé que quiero estar contigo, por encima de todo y todos. Quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado… eres una pura inspiración para mí…

El corazón de Kyle latía tan rápido, los nervios lo inundaban. ¿No había entregado su alma esa misma tarde a Eric Cartman?, ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía de esa forma?, ¿que había cambiado tanto?, ¿había sido todo un engaño?, ¿un juego de su mente que intentaba ayudarlo a superar el dolor del rechazo de Stan?, ¿había estado equivocado unas horas atrás?

– Kyle… ¿en que piensas? – La voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era verdad… no sabia como explicarlo… pero sabía que era verdad…

– Stan, tenemos que huir de aquí… ocultaremos la espada y las perlas bajo la tierra de este bosque… iremos hasta las tierras sombrías del Kan. – Kyle se puso de pie y arregló tanto como pudo su kimono, sucio y desgarrado, lo poco que quedaba de él. Su cabello revuelto, el lodo en su cuerpo y las marcas de rasguños en su rostro, todo servía únicamente por una razón.

"Solo uno de los dos puede ser feliz" – Decía la profecía.

Lleno de determinación, con una mirada que impactó a Stan, Kyle tomó el brazo de su mejor amigo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ambos habían cambiado, de distinta manera…

– ¿Que haremos en tierra del Kan?

– Hay que recuperar la ventaja… Tweek no podrá destruirme fácilmente… voy a buscar al duque Philip.

–O–O–O–O–

El lago que rodeaba aquel castillo sumergido en sombras y neblina infinita, se encontraba teñido de un rojo carmesí, producto de los litros de sangre que emanaban desde la puerta desplegable por la que se entraba al interior de los aposentos reales. El viento era frio, como de costumbre, pero entre la brisa helada de la penumbra, la figura de un hombre que destrozaba con facilidad sorprendente a las criaturas que resguardaban el lugar, se veía a través de la oscuridad. El hombre, un rubio de no más de 25 años, con espada en mano y una mirada fría penetrante, contempló con asombro, pero bienestar, que su llegada había atraído a la persona que buscaba dentro de aquel lugar. No era el infierno, pero se parecía bastante… solo "alguien" podía vivir ahí.

– Gregory Tweek Tweak… tienes las agallas de venir hasta aquí. –Damien, que había descendido en cuanto escuchó el estruendo de los monstruos siendo destruidos, se topó con el joven encapuchado que dejó ver su rostro tan pronto como su nombre fue pronunciado.

– Damien… viejo compañero… cuantos años sin vernos…

– 254 años, 11 meses, 26 días, 7 horas y 45 minutos. – Contestó fríamente el de ojos rojizos. EL otro chico hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

– Lo que me sorprende es que también cuentes los minutos, jaja… creo que sabes a que he venido.

– Y estoy dispuesto a dejarte huir, rata asquerosa, si desistes en este momento y regresas al agujero del que saliste. – De pronto las tinieblas comenzaron a ser aun mas profundas. Gregory observaba con verdadera cautela la mirada penetrante del kan. Si había alguien a quien temer en ese mundo, sin duda era a ese tipo.

– Me gustaría mas que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo… pero ¿sabes?, mi nieto necesita mas que nunca el arma definitiva… se de buena fuente que tu… ah… "mantienes cautivo"… al mortal que cuida esa arma… yo aun lo recuerdo… era un duque en el reino de Marsh hace mas de 500 años, cuando yo era joven. Creo que es menor que yo por apenas 5 años, mas o menos…

– Largo de aquí – Amenazó por última vez el moreno de piel blanca.

– No me interesa saber como conseguiste que viviera tanto… solo quiero hablar con él y que ME ENTREGUE la joya final.

– Tú te acercas a Phip… y yo te entierro en el Infierno.

–O–O–O–O–

Dentro de la torre, Kenny había caído inconsciente de nuevo. Era un verdadero castigo para Clyde verlo así. No lo veía desde que los separaron, cuando era tan solo un niño que se escondía tras Craig… ahora era su enemigo.  
>Simplemente no quería, ni podía, hacerle algo así al pequeño que lo apoyó siempre… era tan doloroso… alguna vez solo los tuvo a ellos… su familia: Craig y Thomas, Kenny… todo su mundo. Pero eso se terminó… el le puso fin. Quizá Kenny se alejó por una razón. Quizá todo había sido desencadenado desde el fatídico momento en que borró a Thomas del Libro del Tiempo. SI eso era cierto… si el era el culpable… tenia que pagarlo, TODO, tenia que devolvérselo a Craig. Era una deuda que debía pagar antes de siquiera esperar ser feliz junto a Token… junto a su amor.<p>

– Esto ha sumado al menos 500 años a la cuenta… Ya llevas 6 milenios con 800 años…

Una voz masculina, bastante divertida, como una profunda melodía, se escuchaba desde el interior de las sombras de la torre. Un hombre de cabello negro, altura superior a la de Clyde, ojos plateados y piel blanca con tintes pálidos, observaba divertido al castaño inclinado junto al cuerpo del chico encadenado.  
>Clyde ni siquiera le tomó importancia a su presencia.<p>

… Ya no lo alarmaba verlo ahí… recordándole lo que esperaba a su muerte…

– ¿Tanto así?, a veces creo que me estás engañando, Kevin… – Pronunció Clyde, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección de una mesa repleta de pergaminos sagrados. Comenzó a leer algunos de ellos e ignoró por completo la repentina cercanía del otro "hombre"… por llamarlo de alguna forma.

– Jugar con el amor está prohibido, incluso para mí… hacer que el mortal, Eric Cartman, olvide al inmortal Kyle Broflovski, y que este haga lo mismo… es realmente un trabajo agotador… – Dijo con una voz que detonaba un drama sobreactuado… entonces sonrió tenebrosamente. – Pero no me molesta hacerlo, si es por ti… Recuerda siempre, Clyde Donovan… cada año que sumo a tu cuenta son un milenio que pasaras a mi lado en "el otro mundo", después de tu muerte.

– Lo sé… – Respondió el castaño con cansancio. Lo sabia, estaba en su memoria para siempre.

Años atrás, cuando se separó de Craig en el desierto, descubrió que era un mortal con el asombroso poder de controlar al "tiempo". Cuando este se presentó ante él, le dijo que podría manejarlo a su antojo, siempre que estuviera dispuesto a pagar un "pequeño precio". Cada favor que "Kevin Stoley", como Clyde le había puesto al aceptar el pacto, hiciera por él, le costaría un año de su tiempo en la eternidad… un año que pasaría a su lado. Sirviéndole como el deseara… y conociendo a Kevin y su desmedida pasión hacia el castaño… sin dudas le haría pagar con intereses. No podía esperar a que este muriera para tenerle.

– Lo acepto… todo sea por pagarle a Craig…

–O–O–O–O–

– Theodore… – Tweek miraba la triste mirada de su primo favorito. Estaban a la altura del tiradero donde Stan y Kyle habían estado solo minutos atrás. Claro que ellos no sabían nada… pero Tweek suponía algo de lo ocurrido.

Eric miraba con verdadero dolor el lugar… no había rastros de Kyle.

El no huiría… ¿cierto?...

De pronto, toda esa confianza… todo el amor… las escenas de su tiempo juntos…

…Ya no significaron nada…

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el tembloroso emperador, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su primo. Lo corroía la culpa… pero no podía aceptarlo de ninguna forma.

Eric respiró hondo… intentando recordar el motivo para que todo terminara ahí. Era cierto… el amaba a Kyle Broflovski… pero quizá… quizá…

– Estoy bien, Tweek… vamos a casa…

…Quizá para Kyle no era así…

En ese momento, cuando Tweek abrazó fuertemente a su primo, transmitiéndole todos sus deseos para que superara aquel dolor lo más pronto posible, Phip sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Era como si una aguja penetrara dentro de su corazón. Damien tenía la habitación donde descansaban conectada al castillo de la montaña. De esa forma pudo transportarse de un castillo a otro para visitar a Tweek… pero algo no andaba bien…

…Sintió el peligro cerca de Damien…

Este capitulo, recién me doy cuenta, introduce MAS PERSONAJES que cualquier otro capitulo hasta ahora… digo, tenemos a Bebe, a Gary, a Kevin, A IKE!, ¿QUE RAYOS PASA CONMIGO?... DE LO PEOR… pero al menos saben ya para donde tira la historia. Creo que las cosas se ponen feas… pero aun no pongo la sangre que quería jaja… eso viene después… ODIO EL STYLE!, pero tuve que hacer que esos dos se besaran, lo siento… ¿Kyle y Eric ya no se aman?, ¿Clyde se rendirá ante sus instintos y dejará libre a Kenny?, ¿Kevin es tan poderoso?, ¿Por qué carajo Bebe y Gary serían hermanos?, ¿solo porque son rubios?... ¡AAAhh, discúlpenme a mi y a mis delirios!... ya no se ni que digo… Ya tengo en mente el final, la verdad es mucho muy triste, pues casi nadie consigue lo que busca… pero, esperen… NO SE SUPONE QUE LES DÍGA ESTO!... ya, me rindo…

Mejor sigan conmigo hasta el final (si es que resisten tanta basura… les juro que me estoy esforzando…). No había actualizado porque recién me dieron de alta y quería ir a vivir la vida loca jaja, luego se me vinieron a la mente algunas ideas y pufff, cuando menos lo pensé estaba aquí, publicando para ustedes… ¿tiene sentido lo que digo?, porque me estoy desmayando de sueño ja.

Cuídense mucho, gracias por sus HERMOSOS reviews jaja. Espero verlos en la siguiente actualización.

Adelanto, adelanto… veamos… la verdad no se que prefieran… porque, verán… lo que sigue, son tres cosas… podría decirles mas sobre Clyde… mas sobre Phip… o seguir con Kyle (que se supone que es el maldito personaje principal…). Pero he decidido que… NADA. LA VERDAD NO TENGO UNA MALDITA IDEA DE CÓMO CONTINUAR, así que lo mezclé todo y dio!, chan chan chaaaan!  
>Siguiente capitulo, BUNNY! (jaja, allá les explico como carajo llegue a eso).<p>

Cuídense mucho!  
>By: Roglia15<p> 


	15. En el Pasado de los Corazones Rotos

Una Oportunidad – Capítulo XV

"En el pasado de los corazones rotos".

**NO DIRÉ NADA EN MI DEFENZA… ESTO QUE ESTÁ EN MAYUSCULAS FUE ESCRITO EN SEMANAS RECIENTES, EL RESTO, FUE ESCRITO POR ALLA DE PRINCIPIOS DE SEPTIEMBRE. AL FINAL DE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES, DESCRIBIRÉ EL PORQUÉ DE TODO ESTE DESPAPAYE. GOMMEN.  
><strong> 

**La verdad no tengo una explicación lógica (como había dicho en el capitulo anterior) a los eventos que me llevaron a escribir BUNNY, pero este capitulo contiene mucho más que eso… en realidad es una conversación entre Butters y Pip… así que esto es BUNNY y DIP, las parejas con mas caramelo y dolor de todas. Aunque Damien y Kenny tienen distintas personalidades, estos chicos aman tiernamente a sus pequeños rubios amorosos… y eso es todo lo que refleja el capítulo. Me he comenzado a preguntar (ASÍ ES!, la autora original se lo pregunta… ASCODEAUTORA XD), ¿qué pareja se merece más la felicidad?, ¿Craig y Tweek? o ¿Eric y Kyle?... cada uno tiene sus motivos… pero si lo vemos desde… UN MOMENTO, BASTA DE ANDAR DE VAGA!  
>Sin más… el capitulo 15 (mi número preferido). Prometo esforzarme hasta el final.<strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni historia… me lo robé porque Damien no puede ser tan malo en el fondo… ESTOY SEGURA!_

Phip atravesó el umbral casi con un salto. La transportación a través del espacio–tiempo lo llevó al castillo que compartía con Damien desde hacía… ¿Cuánto tiempo?... en realidad no estaba seguro. Para él, apenas había pasado un año o dos… pero la verdad era bastante distinta a eso.

– ¡Damien! – Gritó el muchacho alarmado. No podía correr dentro del castillo del Inframundo. Ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie… ¡esa maldita discapacidad!

Entonces escuchó los pasos veloces en el pasillo frente a la puerta. No podía ser nadie más.

– ¡Butters! – Llamó el inglés a su mejor amigo. El único mortal que vivía junto a él y Damien en aquel lugar tan "extraño".

Damien había permitido que el muchacho le hiciera compañía, puesto que no representaba amenaza alguna para el joven Pip. Eso, sumado a la bondad en el corazón del muchacho, que le recordaba bastante a la del muchacho en su custodia.  
>En tan solo unos segundos, el pequeño ojiazul apareció en el marco de la puerta, pudo contemplar a Pip tirado en el suelo, intentando arrastrarse hasta el pasillo. Rápidamente trajo consigo la silla donde el chico solía andar y lo colocó con cuidado sobre ella.<p>

– ¿Dónde está Damien, Butters? – La temblorosa voz, llena de angustia por el moreno, hizo que Butters sintiera una profunda pena al tener que hablarle con la verdad a su amigo.

– No lo sé… hace unos momentos vino hasta aquí un sujeto encapuchado… arrasó con todos los guardianes mas poderosos que cuidan la entrada… Damien bajó a encararlo y ambos desaparecieron en la neblina. Deben estar… "allá". – El lugar al que Butters hacia referencia era un sitio sacado de una imaginación cargada de agonía. Un espacio oscuro, completamente negro a la vista, cubierto de llamas azules y rojas que peleaban entre sí. Un sitio eterno, sin salida, donde los gritos eran ahogados por el abandono y la vista solo podía nublarse ante la desesperante oscuridad reinante en él. Un campo de batalla peligroso y definitivo. Nunca se había sabido de alguien que regresara vivo de ahí… nadie que no fuera el Kan.

– ¡Oh, Butters!... estoy tan preocupado por Damy… el nunca muestra sus miedos abiertamente, pero se que teme a lo que se avecina… no quería que permaneciera mucho tiempo junto a Tweek y ahora desaparece sin decirme nada… – Una lagrima cayó desde su pálida mirada. Butters se inclinó hasta la altura del otro rubio y sonrió amablemente. El sabía lo que era amar a un chico que sale corriendo en contra de su destino sin siquiera preocuparse por los que lo aman… Kenny también era así…

– Si el fue capaz de hacer algo así, aun sabiendo que te preocuparía, entonces puedes estar seguro que regresará… ellos son así, Pip… hacen lo que desean… y después regresan. No te preocupes.

Pip miró con verdadero asombro a su amigo. Una sonrisa tierna se dejó ver en su semblante… Butters tenía razón… Damien era así.

– Si… por eso yo lo espero… aun… ¿nunca te he contado de la vez en que conocí a Damien, Butters?

–_O–O–O–O–_

_En aquel entonces… no se con exactitud hace cuanto… yo era hijo de un duque, amigo intimo de la reina Marsh. Vivía con mi familia, mi padre, mi madre, los duques de Pirrup en el "Nuevo Reino", que era así como llamaban a las tierras que el emperador había regalado a los Marsh, sus sirvientes más leales. Era una época gloriosa de bailes, fiestas, juegos y diversión… pero había algo oscuro esperando en toda aquella felicidad simulada. Todo se trataba de un espejismo…  
>En aquellos lejanos días, yo era demasiado joven para asistir siquiera a alguno de esos majestuosos festejos, donde las mujeres usaban sus mejores joyas, los reyes compartían valiosos momentos de su tiempo con sus lacayos y la realeza se codeaba con personajes ilustres de otros lugares lejanos.<br>Fue en uno de mis paseos habituales por la propiedad de mis padres, que tuve la "oportunidad", por llamarlo de alguna forma, de conocer al emperador en persona. Bastante había escuchado respecto a ese hombre… pero sobre todo… respecto a su familia._

_Yo jugaba en el jardín de mis padres con las mascotas que habitaban toda la extensión del parque real. Aquel día era particularmente especial, puesto que había una junta que mi padre llevaba tiempo esperando… jamás me dijo de que trataba todo aquello… solo que era importante para la familia._

– _Buenas tardes, Duque de Pirrup. – Ese hombre era demasiado misterioso para mí. Incluso, puedo admitir, su presencia me hacia temer de una forma bastante extraña. _

_Un rubio mucho más alto que yo, pero que apenas era 4 años mayor, con ojos anaranjados y un cabello rubio peinado hacia el lado izquierdo. Vestía el traje típico del imperio, mangas ajustadas hasta la altura de los codos, donde estas se volvían en dos enormes cortes de tela que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo._

_Habían llegado las personas más importantes de la Alianza… la reina Marsh que recién había contraída nupcias… el rey guerrero, heredero judío de las lejanas tierras heladas del noroeste, Christophe Broflovski, a quien se conocía como un asesino. Un hombre frio y bastante grosero… o al menos eso creía yo. Finalmente, el hombre mas importante de toda la era… el emperador mismo, el gran Gregory Tweak. _

_Había tantas historias respecto a ese personaje, todos los días había algo nuevo que decir respecto a él y a sus… "costumbres". Los nobles que visitaban a mi padre, los amigos de la familia del ducado, todos hablaban de lo mismo… decían que era un hombre maldito. Un extraño contraste… en su pueblo lo tenían como a un héroe sagrado._

– _Buenas… tardes, su alteza. – Respondí ceremoniosamente, agachando la vista en el acto. Nadie tenia permitido mirar directamente al soberano… quien lo hacia era castigado con la muerte._

– _Que jovencito tan correcto… – Recuerdo que tenia un penetrante aroma amargo… a las hierbas curiosas que tomaban en su pueblo. Incluso al hablar de lejos, ese extraño olor llegaba hasta mi nariz. – Tu eres Phillip, ¿cierto?_

– _Su alteza… si, es el nombre que mis padres me obsequiaron._

_Ese hombre miraba a todos por encima del hombro… como si entre él y el resto de las personas hubiera una barrera impenetrable… para mi era otro rey, de los muchos que había, hubo y habría en el mundo._

– _Dime una cosa, "Pip", ¿puedo llamarte Pip, cierto?_

– _Puede hacerlo si así lo desea, su alteza._

– _Muy bien… – Su sonrisa me hacia sentir extrañamente amenazado. Recuerdo con curiosidad que en ese momento, éramos los únicos en el jardín. Un hecho verdaderamente extraño, puesto que siempre había alguien en aquel lugar tan concurrido. – ¿Sabes, Pip?, he venido desde muy lejos… desde mi querido Imperio, buscando un objeto bastante importante. Me encantaría recompensar a la persona que me lo entregase, pero… lamentablemente, nadie quiere ayudarme en mi búsqueda. ¿No te parece una verdadera desgracia, Pip?_

– _Yo… si, creo… es muy desafortunado, su alteza. – La verdad, en ese momento, sus palabras no tenían significado alguno para mí… hubiera sido mejor que huyera en ese instante, mas sin embargo, yo era tan solo un niño inocente… no sabia nada de lo que me esperaba al permanecer ahí._

– _Yo creo, Pip… que tu puedes ayudarme con ese "detalle"… verás, tu padre cuida ese objeto que tanto busco, pero es bastante… "acérrimo" a negarse a entregármelo. No me gustaría tener que hacerle daño a nadie, ¿sabes? – Incluso en ese entonces, yo sabía que mentía… y desearía jamás haber abierto la boca… – Pero, por ese objeto sería capaz de cualquier cosa… muy a mi pesar, por supuesto… ¿tu sabes quien soy en realidad, pequeño Pip?_

– _Así es, su majestad… yo lo conozco… – En cuanto dije esas palabras, el hombre me permitió verlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba sonriendo de manera tétrica… – Usted es el emperador de la familia Tweak… dicen que usted está loco._

_Fue mi inocencia la que habló en ese momento… supe el error fatídico que había cometido, justo en el momento en que su sonrisa se tornó en un una línea llena de seriedad, una mueca incomprensible y una mirada que, aunque fría, me dejaba entender la ira que lo quemaba por dentro._

– _¿En serio?, ¿eso dicen? – Terminó por agregar, apartándose el cabello de la cara y haciendo la sonrisa más fingida que jamás he vuelto a ver en mi vida. – ¿Quiénes?_

– _Pues… TODOS… – Agregué con tranquilidad. No sabía que firmaba mi declaración de muerte. El había dicho que no era malo… no tenia porque mentirle entonces. – Todos los amigos de mis padres lo dicen… ellos dicen que, su majestad, es un rey demente… que se la pasa bebiendo café y que ignora las necesidades del Imperio… aunque no se en realidad que significa eso…_

– _¿Dicen todo eso? – Su voz parecía estar a puto de lanzar un grito ensordecedor… pero para mis jóvenes ojos, en realidad se estaba tomando bastante bien la crítica. – ¿Y tus padres también piensan eso?_

– _No… – Contesté con inocencia verdadera… después cavé su tumba… y aun ahora no puedo perdonármelo… _

– _¿En serio? – Preguntó con una mueca de curiosidad, sabia que no le estaba mintiendo, pero eso parecía sorprenderle. Por un momento parecía que iba a sonreír… pero en lugar de eso…_

– _No, ellos no dicen eso… ellos dicen que duerme con el rey judío…_

…_en lugar de eso… _

– _Ya veo._

… _vi un rostro lleno de rencor…_

–_O–O–O–O–_

_La noche después de aquello, fue la más dolorosa que puedo recordar.  
>Justo cuando la luna se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, mi padre entró a las habitaciones donde dormía, solo para levantarme y despedirse de mí. Jamás olvidaré la triste mirada con la que me llamó.<em>

– _Phillip, ¡Phillip!, despierta, hijo…_

– _¿Padre?_

– _Phip… tu madre y yo nos iremos por un tiempo… tenemos que dejarte ir a otro lugar, ya no puedes permanecer en nuestro lado… lo lamento tanto, pero es algo necesario para nuestra tierra…_

– _¿De que habla, padre?, ¿A dónde voy?, ¿Por qué?_

– _Phillip, tienes que escuchar con atención… este tesoro – Un pequeño relicario de plata y cobre, el objeto que mi familia había jurado cuidar por generaciones, incluso desde antes de que la Alianza existiera. – Contiene la única salvación de nuestro mundo. Algún día, puede que no a ti, ni a tus hijos, incluso puede que pasen siglos antes de que ese día llegue… pero algún día, un muchacho vendrá a los Pirrup, preguntando por este objeto, no por el relicario, sino por lo que contiene… _

– _¿Cómo sabré que es la persona indicada? – Todo iba realmente rápido para mí, pero en ese momento solo sabía que debía obedecer a mi padre. Mi madre lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, llorando con las manos cubriéndole el rostro… nunca podre superar esa imagen. En especial… porque fue la ultima vez que los vi._

– _El muchacho que venga por él traerá consigo a su paladín. El destructor del tiempo… ahora, – Mi padre besó tiernamente mi frente, mientras me abandonaba en la mas triste soledad de la noche. – Necesitamos irnos, querido Phip… por favor… jamás nos sigas… ¿te quedó claro?_

_Yo no comprendía el peso de esas palabras, así que solo asentí con la cabeza, correspondiendo con su amable gesto. _

_Después de eso… se fueron…_

_Al día siguiente, un grupo de guardias me levantó de manera brusca, aunque en realidad no había podido dormir, pues había llorado el resto de la noche. Me llevaron a rastras hasta el Senado de la Alianza, los viejos hombres que gobernaban y dictaban las leyes desde el inicio de South Park. Todos y cada uno de los monarcas de la época estaban sentados en sus correspondientes tronos. Yo temía lo peor, pues estaba ahí como un prisionero. Bajo mi camisón de dormir, llevaba amarrado contra mi pecho el relicario que mi padre me había dado a guardar. Entre los hombres que ahí estaban, pude reconocer el rostro fascinado del señor Tweak._

– _En el año 1267 de nuestro señor, su majestad, el rey Gregory Tweek Tweak, soberano del Imperio Tweak, hermano de Damien Tweak y Christophe Broflovski, primo hermano de la zarina Eleonor Cartman y sobrino de Token II Black, se acusa al duque, Phillip de Pirrup y a su familia, el ducado de Pirrup, de traición y por lo tanto, condenado a pena de muerte. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?_

_No podía entender nada de lo que decía… ¿yo, un traidor?... pero si era solamente un niño._

– _Yo… – Ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna…_

_El emperador me observaba con una verdadera expresión de gusto… como si disfrutara mi sufrimiento. El rey judío, que siempre mantenía una expresión calmada e incluso impaciente, observó directo a mi pecho, como si supiera lo que ahí escondía. La zarina, una mujer de cabello castaño y un cuerpo bastante corpulento, siquiera me miraba… para ella, era un duque cualquiera a punto de terminar en la pica. El sultán era un hombre bastante viejo, con una mirada amable y cargada de compasión… ver su lastima solo me hacia sentir menos seguro._

– _Yo no se nada de traición, mis señores, jamás he osado ir en contra de las leyes de la Alianza… mis padres han sido siempre fieles a sus majestades… _

– _Las pruebas en su contra son bastantes claras… – Articuló la regordeta mujer. Yo la observaba como un cachorro a un hombre que apuntaba con su pie al futuro lugar donde encestaría su patada más fuerte._

– _El duque y su familia merecen la… "posibilidad" de salvar su alma del averno… – Dijo el emperador, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha muy frenéticamente. La verdad, no entendía su actitud en lo absoluto. Un momento parecía gozarlo… al otro parecía ser mi amigo… – No creo que su muerte beneficie al pueblo en lo absoluto… en su lugar, si cooperara con las acciones que intentamos llevar a cabo para restaurar el orden…_

– _**C'est la punition sert d'exemple**__. – (*Que su castigo sirva de ejemplo) Fue lo que dijo el rey Broflovski. _

– _Duque Pip… – Comenzó el emperador. – Si fueras tan amable de ayudarme a encontrar el objeto que busco… consideraría ayudarte en contra de estas… "terribles" acusaciones. – Entonces supe que era un mentiroso… no podía entregarle el tesoro de mi padre… no a él._

– _Lo siento, su majestad… no sé de que está hablando._

_Y en ese momento se me condenó a muerte._

_Me arrastraron, muy a pesar de mis gritos de suplica, hasta un coche con 4 caballos conduciéndolo, me montaron en el y me llevaron a través del bosque del camino hacia la montaña del reino Marsh. Cuando atravesamos la plaza principal, una muchedumbre se apeó al coche y comenzó a lanzar toda clase de porquerías… me llamaban traidor y escupían hacia el interior. Una roca llegó hasta mi frente e hizo que agachara la vista por el dolor. Me maldecían por ir en contra de su rey sagrado… del hombre enviado por Dios. De Gregory Tweek, el demonio sentado en un trono.  
>Cuando por fin pude alzar la vista, la imagen más horrorosa y nauseabunda se presentó ante mí. En un par de picas, justo en el centro de la plaza, donde solían hacerse hogueras para matar herejes, las cabezas de toda mi familia… mi clan… todos a los que había amado y me habían amado, sirvientes y amigos… estaban clavados en torno al cetro, como si fuera una exhibición mas para su entretenimiento.<em>

…_Como si no significara nada…_

_En cuanto lo miré, caí inconsciente al instante. Horas después, la fuerte presión sobre mi cuello y la falta repentina de aire me despertaron de mi letargo… era el rey sosteniéndome con tan solo un brazo, a la altura de su cabeza y con los pies colgando sobre un tiradero. Era la cima de la montaña que dividía el reino del fallecido Kan y los Marsh. Se decía que bajo ese monte, se encontraba el mismísimo infierno._

– _Evitarías tu muerte si le entregaras a "aquel" lo que molesta tanto con obtener – No solo por la falta de lógica al hablar, sino por su fuerte acento, sabía de inmediato que el soberano judío no era partidario de hablar nuestro idioma. – __**Vous pouvez mettre fin à cette **__(*Podrías terminar con esto)_

– _No… no puedo… no lo haré. – Después de ver lo que habían hecho con mis seres queridos, mi confianza respecto a jamás entregarle aquel tesoro a esos sujetos se afianzó._

_El señor Christophe me miró con algo que pudiera ser asombro… si estuviera en un rostro esculpido en mármol. Obviamente no me temía… pero reconocía mi valor.  
>Me observó de arriba abajo y terminó.<em>

– _**Vous me dégoûtez ... vous ressemblez à des enfants de Tweak. **__(*Me das asco… me recuerdas a los hijos de los Tweak). _

_Tras escuchar eso, me soltó por completo y de pronto, sentí como descendía esos miles de kilómetros en caída libre. Solo recuerdo haber pensado en mi hogar… y en todos a los que no volvería a ver…_

–_O–O–O–O–_

_Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que llegó a mí, justo antes que mis recuerdos o mi memoria, fue el dolor. Una creciente agonía que se extendía desde mi cabeza hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. No sabia donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí… solo sabia que seguía vivo.  
>Con el tiempo… quizás horas, mi visión se fue acostumbrando al lugar… era una penumbra en realidad agotadora. Por el sonido de pequeñas gotas de agua y el eco del leve aire que cruzada el acero que lo rodeaba, supe que se trataba de una habitación bastante pequeña. No podía moverme, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos estaba paralizado, un verdadero milagro, puesto que creí que seria destrozado en miles de pedazos por la fuerza de la caída. Poco a poco descubrí que lo creía, era una habitación, en realidad se trataba de algo así como una celda… el techo no se alcanzaba a ver, solo era oscuridad infinita. Entonces, en el fondo de la celda, descubrí con verdadero asombro que no estaba solo. Lo que me habían parecido un par de rubíes, en realidad se trataban de dos ojos penetrantes, rojos como la sangre y brillantes como el diamante. Era una persona rodeada por tinieblas.<em>

– _¿Estas… estas bien? – Pregunté con toda la fuerza que pude reunir… no mucha en realidad. No podía alzar la cabeza, así que lo alcanzaba a ver a duras penas. La "persona" entornó los ojos y después de un momento los volvió a cerrar. Seguro que le resultó irónico que yo preguntara eso… pues era mi cuerpo el que parecía estar hecho de gelatina._

_Fue todo lo que pude decir ese día._

– _¿Sigues ahí? – Pregunté en otra ocasión… pero como respuesta, ese par de ojos me observó unos segundos y después volvió a cerrarlos. Mi respiración era agitada, así que volví a cerrar mis ojos y descansar._

_Fue otro día de silencio._

– _¿Cómo te llamas? – Pude reunir la fuerza suficiente para hablar sin jadear. La figura en la oscuridad, por primera vez desde que había llegado, se movió un poco y, creo, giró la cabeza en dirección de las rejas de acero. No respondió, pero pude oír un extraño sonido resbaladizo y escurridizo. Sonaban como cadenas._

_Un día más sin escuchar sonido…_

– _Yo… soy Phillip, pero todos me dicen Pip… ¿tu tampoco puedes ponerte de pie? – Lo intenté mirar con mayor seguridad, pero al no poder alzar la cabeza más de un centímetro del suelo, mi mirada apenas y pudo distinguir sus ojos rojizos, que se cubrieron con la neblina que lo mantenía oculto. – ¿Te molesta mi voz? – Llegue a la conclusión de que ese era nuestro problema de comunicación. Pero la persona oculta en las sombras simplemente me miró fijamente… durante mucho tiempo… su neblina se confundió con mi respiración… pero inmediatamente desapareció._

_Otro día de soledad… Como no soy una persona que soporte el estar solo tanto tiempo, no importaba cuanto intentara permanecer en silencio, el saber que había "alguien" que podía escucharme, me obligaba a hablar, aun sabiendo que no habría respuesta.  
>Finalmente, comencé a hablar solo… o mejor dicho… sin respuestas de ningún tipo.<br>Le contaba miles de cosas, de mi casa, de mi familia… de lo que mas extrañaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar siendo escuchado… pero me sentía tan solo, inútil, miserable… que eso era suficiente._

– _Y tenía dos gatitos, uno llamado Sasha y el otro llamado Misha… pero mi padre se los regaló a mi tía que vive en el Imperio y ya nunca volví a verlos… ¡ah!, pero después me compraron un perro, le decía que no debía dormir fuera del palacio, pero no me obedecía nunca… papá le decía "__**désobéissant**__" (*desobediente). Así que lo llamé __**"vilain".**_

– _¿"__**Vilain**__"? (*Travieso)_

_Entonces me sorprendí… esa persona hablaba el idioma de los francos…el idioma de la familia del rey Broflovski. Era una lengua casi extinta, que muy pocos conocían en aquel tiempo. Mi padre me había instruido en distintas lenguas, por eso me era posible hablarla con fluidez. Cuando escuché una respuesta de su parte, mi corazón latió fuertemente. No estaba demente… en realidad había alguien escuchando. Había alguien en aquella oscuridad._

– _**Alors ... Ne pas vous parler anglais? **__(*Así es… ¿no habla el inglés?)_

– _**Est–ce la langue de la mort?**__(*¿El idioma de los muertos?) – Me contestó. Ese comentario me desconcertó mucho. Alguna vez había leído en la biblioteca del Palacio acerca del origen del inglés. Siendo un idioma tan sencillo de aprender y con una cantidad enorme de personas hablándolo, siempre me pregunté cual sería su verdadero origen… era la primera vez que escuchaba algo respecto a muertos, en los libros solía decirse que era una combinación de errores gramaticales adoptados con el tiempo. – __**Jamais... sonne dégueulasse à l'oreille**__. (*Jamás… suena asqueroso al oído)._

– _Pero es el idioma que todos hablan… bueno, gran parte del mundo._

_Cuando volví a utilizar mi idioma natal, la mirada rojiza pareció enfocarse por unos momentos en mis labios, después en mi garganta y finalmente en mis ojos. Esperé una respuesta por algunos segundos… después asumí que no respondería. Suspiré fuertemente y volví a mirar el techo._

…_Pero aquel no fue un día perdido…_

– _¿Quiénes… "todos"?_

_Su voz resonó fuerte dentro de aquel calabozo. Fue realmente sorpresivo para mí escuchar aquella voz tan… profunda y grave. Pero sobre cualquier aspecto… fue sorprendente que me respondiera así._

– _Allá arriba – Contesté, girando la mirada una vez más en su dirección. No podía mover del cuello hasta los tobillos… pero aun podía hacerle saber que lo escuchaba. – Todos los que caminan bajo el sol. No conozco a muchas personas que hablen "__**De cette façon**__" aún… (*De este modo)… a menos, claro, que seas miembro de la corte del rey Broflovski… o alguno de sus hijos…_

– _¿Broflovski? – Repitió, como si hubiera sido lo único que entendió al fin. – __**Est–ce la vie à l'étage aussi?**_

– _Si... él también vive arriba… ¿lo has conocido?_

_No me respondió… pero su silencio dijo más que cualquier otra respuesta._

– _El me lanzó a este lugar… supongo que también mató a mis padres… no… – Quise creer por unos momentos mis palabras… pero sabia que no era cierto. No había sido el hombre de aspecto guerrero quien había tomado nuestras vidas. No el de mirada fría… – No fue él… fue el rey Tweak._

_En cuanto escuchó aquel nombre, sentí como la persona que se ocultaba entre las sombras más tenebrosas, se acercaba a mí con rapidez. De pronto, la neblina comenzó a volverse mas espesa y vi como el suelo se alejaba lentamente de mi rostro. No había luz dentro de aquel lugar, pero estaba seguro de haber distinguido un rostro semi-humano. _

– _¿"Tweak"?, __**¿Ce salaud encore en vie?**__(*¿Ese bastardo sigue vivo?), ¿Cómo?_

_Preguntó eso… y supe que comprendería mis palabras. Porque se trataba de su corazón hablando._

– _Es el emperador._

–_O–O–O–O–_

_Pasaron… no lo sé… en realidad perdí la noción del tiempo real. Con paciencia y mucha dedicación, entablé algo parecido a una "relación de cordialidad" con la persona que se ocultaba tras la oscuridad. Algunas veces, cuando mi plática le era amena, podía distinguirlo porque, de una forma que me era desconocida, veía que me alzaba en el aire y me prestaba más atención que nunca. Esas pláticas solían ser respecto a historia. No sabia cuanto llevaba encerrado, pero debía ser bastante tiempo, puesto que le sorprendían aventuras y hazañas basadas en relatos de hacia 200 años atrás. Finalmente, aceptó que ayudara a perfeccionar su inglés. Parecía que solo conocía palabras básicas y algunas órdenes… pero no sabia muy bien como pronunciarlo. No platicábamos mucho de monarcas, pero cuando lo hacíamos, podía notar su coraje si me acercaba aunque fuera un poco a algún tema que rodeara a la familia Tweak. Pero era imposible hablar de política sin mencionarlos… eran los gobernantes supremos de la Alianza, ninguna otra nación era libre de tomar decisión alguna sin antes consultar con su majestad, el emperador._

_Aunque alejado de los problemas en su mayoría, mi débil consciencia infantil no prescindía del conocimiento de una guerra civil acechando. Alguna vez escuché a los mayores, amigos de mis padres, tíos, compatriotas, todos hablando de una pelea ardua y sin fin, no por el poder, sino por la libertad. El rey Broflovski era un hombre desalmado… se decía que provenía del averno. Jamás demostraba emoción alguna, se decía incluso que no parpadeaba… solo leyendas, a mí parecer. Pero algo verdadero hay dentro de cada historia, ¿o no?... recuerdo que los generales que llegaban a casa de mis padres decían que ese hombre destruía pueblos, naciones, territorios enteros, por su propia mano… era el motivo por el cual su pueblo no tenia ejercito. Mientras que, en las tierras del noroeste, el emperador, amo y señor de al menos ¾ de la alianza… un enigma para todos. Se decía que padecía una enfermedad de la cabeza… podía ser un alma bondadosa, llena de virtud y rectitud, ejemplo de la pureza y lo correcto… podía ser un demonio. Formó un Parlamento, un grupo de hombres elegidos de cada región con sabiduría insuperable y que aprobaban, por llamarlo de alguna forma, las leyes del emperador. Se dictaba lo que más convenía al pueblo… un reino próspero y unificado, con un ejército casi invencible y una economía envidiable. La base de toda la Alianza.  
>Construyó un palacio en la cima de la montaña mas grande de la Alianza entera, con piedras de un cristal recientemente descubierto, una joya que mi padre investigaba. Cuando dijo al emperador su mas grande descubrimiento, este le otorgó el titulo de ducado a la familia, puesto que antes éramos condes. Ese cristal tan misterioso era capaz de matar a los descendientes del Kan, el señor del Inframundo.<br>En total eran 3 hermanos: el rey Broflovski, el emperador Tweak y el Kan… un monarca del que tenia poca o ninguna información. Había vivido 350 años atrás, en la cordillera que dividía el reino Marsh del desierto del sultán Black. Aquellas tierras eran inseguras y nadie se atrevía a "explorarlas", puesto que, se decía, ahí se encontraba el camino hacia el "más allá". El Kan había vivido en nuestra tierra por al menos 500 años, más o menos, y había procreado todo un clan que vivía en unos bosques oscuros fuera de la Alianza. Sus hijos heredaron sus habilidades de combate que, se decía, eran aun mejores que las de su hermano mayor, el rey judío. Solo imaginar eso, me hacia estremecer… pero hacia casi siglos que había desaparecido y pronunciar su nombre dentro de la Alianza, normalmente era invocar la muerte. Se sabía que era el propietario de unas perlas sagradas que, estaba escrito, podían dar poder infinito a quien las poseyera. _

–…_En realidad son un arma contra los Tweak. – Me dijo Damien, el moreno de ojos rojos que me hacia compañía dentro de aquel lúgubre lugar… o quizá yo le hacia compañía a él. _

– _¿Contra el emperador?_

– _No solo contra él… en un inicio había muy pocas personas en los 8 territorios que conforman el continente, no solo en lo que llaman "Alianza", sino en los reinos fuera de ella. Mi… "padre", creo que es la palabra… nos creó a partir de materia y tecnología mágica… como no deseaba perecer solo, dio vida a tres "gárgolas" o "bestias casi humanas". Pero todos fueron experimentos fallidos… monstros imperfectos, defectuosos._

– _¿"Defectuosos"?_

– _Ninguno de los tres poseía las cualidades comunes para los humanos… primero creó a un hombre fuerte, inteligente, paciente e implacable… pero olvidó darle el sentimientos del miedo. Esa criatura cobró vida del orgullo y la valentía. Padre lo desechó entonces y comenzó con su siguiente criatura… una gárgola astuta, con un gran nivel de justicia y dotado con la inteligencia de la estrategia, tanto militar, como en el don de la persuasión… pero no le concedió el sentimiento de la empatía._

– _¿Eso que significa? – Pregunté intrigado por comprender esa extraña situación. ¿Que podía tener de malo estar en aquella posición?... hasta donde sabía, nadie en este mundo quería sufrir jamás._

– _Esa gárgola no podía comprender los sentimientos ajenos, por lo cual, no podía tener los propios. No entendía porque otros sufrían, porque otros reían… no podía llorar o enojarse, no podía creer que una sonrisa cambiara todo un sentimiento en tan solo instantes. Otro error… otro monstruo desecho. Entonces él me creó a mí… me dio conocimiento infinito en todas las aéreas, arte, la guerra, la filosofía, se encargó de regalarme la fuerza y la inmortalidad que arrancó a sus otras dos creaciones… pero volvió a equivocarse en los "ingredientes"._

– _¿Que te hizo, Damien? – Entonces, por primera vez, vi algo parecido al dolor en su mirada. Lo vi tan humano…_

– _Yo no entiendo la felicidad. No puedo sentirla, ni verla… no la reconozco en los otros y, a menos que me mostraras toda la dentadura con una mueca grotesca, no sabría que estas sonriendo. _

– _Damien… – Antes de poder decir algo más, el hombre siguió._

– _Finalmente, padre había gastado toda su magia en nosotros… y no había logrado lo que buscaba, puesto que no pudo tener el hijo humano que siempre quiso. En lugar de eso, tenia tres criaturas inconscientes… de alguna forma, aprendió a adaptarnos al mundo… al mayor de nosotros lo llamó Christophe, solía decir que fruncía el ceño como una cabra… al segundo, Gregory, le decía enano, pues era el mas bajo de los tres… a mi me llamó Damien, porque me otorgó el poder sobre la oscuridad, un reino sin terminar que llevaba siglos abandonado. Aun dentro de nuestro retorcida consciencia, los tres disfrutábamos, a nuestro modo, vivir con padre. Era un mentor que nos enseñaba a "comprender" cada uno de los sentimientos que había omitido… nos mantenía relativamente alejados del mundo de los "mortales"… pero un día Gregory comenzó a obsesionarse con esas criaturas. La facilidad con la que morían lo enfermaba… lo corrompía. Padre previno lo peor, así que lo encerró en una dimensión echa completamente solo para él, un lugar parecido a una torre, en algún lejano palacio, una prisión de cristal. Y ahí pasó cientos de años… hasta que Christophe lo sacó de vuelta... nunca entendí porqué lo hizo, se lo pregunté en persona la ultima vez que nos vimos… pero el solo me respondió: "Yo supe que no quería estar lejos de él, cuando al separarnos sentí que quizá todo se terminaría, era impotencia… era miedo. Entonces fue lo único que necesité para actuar". Padre estaba tan decepcionado… avergonzado… supo lo que la Tierra sufriría. Gregory y Christophe robaron a padre sus valiosas piedras, un frasco con perlas y su preciada madeja dorada, los únicos artefactos que padre podía usar para "destruirlos". Huyeron al mundo de los mortales y me dejaron solo con él. Pocos años después, murió… esperé varias décadas a mi propia muerte, pensando que en cualquier momento me convertiría en polvo, puesto que padre había muerto, ya no había magia que me amarrase al mundo terrenal… pero eso jamás sucedió. Cuando me convencí de mi calvario, caminé por esa tierra, el mundo brillante de allá arriba. Aprendí magia de muchos siglos distintos, recorrí tierras que parecían sueños, los sueños se destruyeron convirtiéndose en verdades mientras que vivía relativamente cerca de las leyendas que corrían acerca de un nuevo régimen, un hombre que erigía su propia monarquía en las tierras medias de los Picos Altos. Al mismo tiempo, un guerrero implacable destruía y a la vez unificaba pueblos enteros en las tierras del frío sur, donde el hielo cortaba sobre el aire. Sabia a la perfección que se trataba de ellos, hasta era perfectamente capaz de diferenciarlos. Gregory odiaba el frío, pues en las heladas tierras de hombres, los seres humanos suelen tener semblantes mas gélidos que los de cualquier otro poblado, lo que vuelve aun mas evidente su falta de empatía; Christophe odia vivir entre montañas, siente que estas poseen ojos, sitios perfectos para los espías y tener que mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo es aun agotador para las criaturas inmortales. Después de eso, yo cree una vida completamente alejada a ellos, odiándolos por abandonar a padre, sobreviviendo oculto en las montañas del norte. En medio de mis vivencias diarias, me topaba con guerreros exiliados de distintas zonas cercanas, criaturas dispuestas a vender su alma por vivir un solo día más, por volver a ver a quienes amaban. Los estudié por años, pero seguí sin comprender que hallaban tan "necesario" en la felicidad ajena. Finalmente, les concedí parte de mi sangre para crear un clan de humanos que no podían morir, al menos no en muchos, muchos años. Algunos llegaron a los 900 incluso. Por su parte, Gregory se casó con una mortal y sentó su propio reino cubierto por las murallas más extensas jamás antes vistas para un solo territorio. Hasta donde supe, Christophe se casó 6 veces… _

– _En realidad, se ha casado 8…_

– _Que desperdicio… adoptó el apellido de su segunda esposa, Broflovski, creo también su religión… Gregory, en cambio, fue bastante práctico. En cuanto tuvo un hijo, la mandó a la guillotina… no… en realidad, creo que Christophe lo hizo todo. Se cree muy fuerte, pero se que cualquiera en mi clan podría arrasar con su asquerosa sangre mortal._

– _Pero, Damien… tú llevas aquí 500 años, ¿Cómo puedes saber respecto a cosas que ocurrieron hace semanas? _

– _¿Semanas?... ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tener aquí?_

– _No lo sé… 1 o 3 semanas, a lo mucho._

– _En realidad han pasado 15 años… ¿es que no puedes sentirlo?_

_Mi sangre se volvió hielo. ¿15 años?, habían sido 15?, pero, ¿Cómo?, sin que yo… pero… era imposible, ¡irreal!_

– _¡Mientes! – Comencé a reclamar con llanto, lo único que mi cuerpo débil permitía hacer – ¡Me estas intentando engañar!_

– _¿Que obtendría con ello?, en cualquier caso, ¿tienes allá arriba algo que valga la pena?_

_Eran ciertas… esas palabras, aunque rudas y honestas, aunque completamente implacables y cargadas de simpleza… eran acertadas en todas formas.  
><em> 

…_yo ya no tenía nada…_

–_O–O–O–O–_

– _Cuando te conocí, dijiste que el inglés era el idioma de los muertos, ¿qué significa eso?_

_Damien hablaba mas a menudo conmigo, incluso el comenzaba en ocasiones las conversaciones. Se había vuelto en un verdadero compañero. Al parecer, mi presencia ya no lo perturbaba._

– _Cuando Christophe bajó por primera vez al inframundo, estaba convertido en todo un Nigromante. El puede hablar con los muertos en esta tierra… – Hizo una pausa y miró hacia el techo – Y en aquella de arriba. Aprendió su idioma y lo llevó a la tierra, pero de algún modo, este se difundió por todo el continente y terminó convirtiéndose en un lenguaje más. El vulgar de Gregory lo volvió el idioma oficial._

– _Tu no pareces querer mucho a tu hermano… – Su mirada se cargo de un desprecio inaudito… pero no parecía molesto conmigo. – ¿Es por lo que hizo a tu padre?, ¿Por qué lo abandonó?_

– _Es por ser la criatura más desgraciada que ha existido… no lo odio… lo envidio. – Jamás, de ninguna forma, en ningún lugar, ningún momento, espera escuchar eso._

– _¿Porqué?_

– _El tiene todo lo que desea… "desea"… que ya es demasiado bueno. Desde que fuimos creados, cuando padre vivía con nosotros. Para él resultaba imposible no complacer a Gregory hasta en lo más mínimo. Si quería un planeta, lo creaba para él. Si quería transformar materia, la transformaba para él. Si quería convertir el agua en fuego, lo hacía… me preguntaba constantemente el porqué no actuaba de la misma forma con migo o Christophe, pero padre me "reprendía" por cuestionármelo. Decía que esas dudas eran "celos". La única persona que elegiría, de entre los dos y si estuviera obligado a hacerlo, sin dudas sería a La Mole. _

– _¿"La Mole"?_

– _Es Christophe… así era como lo llamábamos. Gregory y yo notamos que se parecía a una de las criaturas que padre tenía dibujadas en sus enciclopedias. Los mortales dicen…_

– "_Topo"… – Completé. Damien me miraba a los ojos de una manera inquisitiva. No parecía comprender del todo lo que decía. No era una barrera de idioma… en realidad parecía cuestionarse todo lo que conocía de los "mortales" antes de conocerme._

– _Así es… un amanecer, cuando recién tomábamos conciencia de lo que éramos, padre nos hizo una prueba para saber que clase de humanos seríamos. Lo llamó "juego de las escondidas". Creó 3 criaturas de barro y huesos, estás nos perseguirían hasta encontrarnos, el ultimo en ser descubierto "ganaba"… por así decirlo. Cuando las criaturas comenzaron a tomar forma, los tres nos dispersamos. La criatura que encontró a Gregory, lo halló escondido entre las ramas de un enorme pino oscuro… pero este lo convenció de no dar aviso a padre… después se volvió a ocultar.  
>Padre dijo entonces: "Gregory será siempre mi hijo manipulador, será un humano insensato".<br>La criatura que encontró a Christophe, lo hizo escondido en un pozo que el mismo había cavado, donde aguardaba pacientemente. El solía cavar todo el tiempo y los agujeros parecían hacerlo sentir tranquilo.  
>Padre dijo entonces: "Christophe será siempre mi hijo más cauteloso, será un humano despiadado".<br>Cuando la criatura que debía encontrarme comenzó su búsqueda, utilicé el único poder sobrenatural que tenía… me convertí en niebla. Cuando me harté de ser buscado sin éxito, volví a tomar mi forma física y rebané su cuerpo de barro y huesos para que no dijera nada. Gregory y Christophe miraron lo que hice sin ninguna emoción, pues sabían que habían perdido. Le pregunté a padre que había "ganado".  
>Padre me miró entristecido y dijo: "Damien… has sido tu quien ha perdido".<br>Ahora me doy cuenta que… quizá… esa fue su forma de decirme que siempre sería su hijo… pero jamás sería humano._

–…_Damien… – No pude evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?, ¿Cómo podría alguien tan bondadoso haber sufrido de esa forma?, ¿que hablara con ese dolor no lo hacia aun mas humano que los sujetos que me habían confinado… que NOS habían confinado?_

– _¿Por qué lloras, duque Pirrup?_

– _Porque estás triste… y no puedes saberlo, pero yo puedo sentirlo… y si tu no puedes llorar o reír o tener miedo, no importa. Porque tu lo comprendes, comprendes la verdad de los sentimientos… y si aun no eres feliz, no es tu culpa en lo absoluto, ¡no lo es!, porque la felicidad no llega, Damien… es un momento que no debes esperar, es algo que pasa sin que lo planees y te golpea y al final duele. Tu tienes preciosos recuerdos, ¿no eras feliz acaso?, ¿no extrañas a tu padre?, eso significa que fuiste feliz con él. Eres la persona mas humana que he conocido… que existe quizá. ¡Ellos son los malos!, ¡no tu!... ellos dejaron que te sintieras solo… ellos te dejaron aquí… pero yo no… te juro que… aun si pudiera salir, si pudiera volver a ver el sol, ¡ya no me importa!, ¡ya no quiero verlo!... solo quiero que sientas lo mimo que yo… y que, de alguna forma… creas, ¡NO!, "Sepas"… que no volverás a estar solo… y que vales mucho, para mí, justo ahora… tu eres todo lo que tengo, puedo ser lo mismo para ti… ¿puedo?_

_Damien tenía los ojos tan abiertos como jamás antes los vi. Su rostro era pálido y sus orejas algo puntiagudas. No había arrugas en su rostro ni cicatriz alguna, sus cejas eran finas y su cabello delgado. La iris de sus ojos era negra, pero el resto de la pupila roja, ero nada siniestro había en eso. Y sonreía. Por primera vez. Siempre. Sonreía. Entonces lo vi respirar por primera vez…_

– _Desde hace 4 siglos que no introduzco aire en los pulmones. – ¿Me acaba de decir que llevaba centenares sin respirar? – Creo que me "descompuse"._

_Su afirmación se vio confirmada cuando comenzó a… ¿podía ser cierto?... definitivamente lo era._

– _Entonces creo que yo también me descompuse._

…_Comenzó a llorar conmigo. Pero aun así, siguió sonriendo._

–_O–O–O–O–_

– _¿Estás seguro de esto?, han pasado muchos años desde que estuviste en la tierra por ultima vez. Tengo que subir, Christophe y Gregory no deben estar juntos, mucho menos gobernar… no podrán estar demasiado tiempo así, padre temía que ambos destruyeran el mundo que hay allá arriba._

– _¿Por qué harían tal cosa?, es horrible…_

– _Gregory… porque puede. Christophe… porque Gregory quiere. La última vez que escuché a alguien decir algo tan parecido a lo que tu dices sentir por mi, ha sido con Mole… por eso se que pueden destruir el mundo. Para ellos es fácil, porque no les incumbe. _

– _¿Y tu, Damien?_

– _La verdad, no es que me interese. Este mundo o el que hay allá arriba, me parecen exactamente el mismo lugar._

– _¿Pero y si tuvieras que elegir? – Creo que esa fue la primera ocasión en que sentí vergüenza y placer por escucharlo. Y si me lo replanteo, creo que en ese momento comencé a creer en la palabra con "a" que tiene a todo el mundo de cabeza._

– _Elijo cualquiera en el que tú estés._

–_O–O–O–O–_

– Debió ser suficiente para que te enamoraras de él, jajaja, para mi lo hubiese sido. – Butters sonreía complacido de escuchar a su viejo amigo, Pip simplemente agachaba la cabeza para intentar ocultar el rubor.

– Creo que lo fue, en efecto, pues no me he separado de él desde entonces. Claro que, han pasado muchas mas cosas desde entonces… el día en que me alejen de su lado… es el día que mas temo.

– No creo que Damien vaya a permitir algo como eso. El también te ama, Pip, jamás permitirá que te lleven.

– ¡Pero ya ha pasado antes!, los guardianes de las alturas han venido por mi, porque mi tiempo se terminó y no pertenezco al infierno, dicen ellos…

– ¿Han venido? – Butters se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso. El había estado en el cielo por poco tiempo, pero sabia que todos los que ahí vivían, desconocían el infierno por completo.

– También han venido a buscarte, Leopold – Ese nombre… solo lo llamaban así cuando era algo serio. – Pero creo que ya se resignaron por… tu condición…

– No te preocupes, Pip… yo comprendo y comprendí perfectamente lo que me esperaba al enviar a Kenny a la tierra. Si a cambio de eso no podré volver a entrar en el cielo, no importa… porque el siempre es mas importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa. Creo que siempre fue así, solo que, con los años, me he vuelto más terco.

– ¿Te refieres a Kenneth Tucker?

– Si… a Kenny McCormick.

–O–O–O–O–

Sus pies agonizaban de dolor.  
>Para Kyle, cargar un peso como el de Stan, descalzo y subiendo una cuesta más que empinada, resultaba más que un dolor, un verdadero calvario.<br>No tenía idea de cómo llegar a tierras del Kan, peor aun, Bebe y Gary lo podrían haber ayudado, pero al no poder abandonar las tierras del imperio, tuvo que enterrarlos para mantenerlos ocultos hasta su regreso. Estaba cansado, hambriento, adolorido y fastidiado. Solo la idea de poder regresar lo antes posible a donde estaba Cartman, solo eso, lo mantenía de pie… o semi-hincado, pues llevaba a su mejor amigo a rastras.  
>En su camino, se topó con un sujeto que caminaba de manera extraña, parecía llevar prisa y a la vez, realmente confundido. El sujeto vestía un extraño traje en tonos grises y verdes opacos. Llevaba encima una camiseta rasguñada y desteñida, una enorme correa atravesándole el pecho, cargada de municiones distintas, desde cabezas de flechas, hasta pequeñas kunais. Su pantalón parecía suelto hasta las rodillas y ajustado a partir de ahí, en realidad el conjunto era un uniforme. Su cabello estaba despeinado de la forma más desprolija posible. Kyle pensó que se trataba de un soldado, así que le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.<p>

– ¡Señor, oiga, señor! – Su única opción era ser amable y preguntar por el camino. Con algo de suerte, el tipo no sería un "asalta caminos".

El hombre se giró unos instantes y detuvo su paso en seco. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a correr. Kyle se impresionó al estar más cerca de él. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por incontables cicatrices y su rostro, con pocos ángulos y un aire bastante sobrio, le recordaron de inmediato a los viejos hombres de su pueblo. A su abuelo, en realidad.

– Un Juif? (*Un judío) – Preguntó una voz apagada y osca. Kyle se detuvo en seco y dejó a Stan descansar junto a una pequeña formación rocosa cerca de ambos. Ese hombre hablaba el idioma original de su pueblo, estaba más convencido que sería ayudado.

– Excusez-moi, savez-vous la façon dont les montagnes du nord? (*Disculpe, conoce el camino a las cordilleras del norte?)

El hombre, que cargaba con una enorme pala oxidada y estorbosa, miró a Kyle de arriba a abajo. Su acento y la manera en que vestía. No había duda, se parecía a su sexta esposa.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, judío? – Kyle lo miró asombrado, si lo nombraba "judío", no podía ser parte de su clan, ¿cierto?

– Kyle… yo… este – Sabia que no podía comprometer a Stanley. Era un príncipe, cargando a rastras a un rey inconsciente. Cualquiera que lo supiera podría aprovecharse y tomarlos como rehenes para pedir algún rescate o algo parecido. De antemano, los descubrirían ante Tucker.

– Primero que nada, ponte derecho, me molesta la indecisión. Segundo, habla fuerte y firmemente, me avergüenza que hables como un idiota. Tercero… responde: ¿que hace un judío cargando a cuestas un enfermo por estos lugares?

Su honestidad era mordaz. Incomodaba en todos los sentidos. El pelirrojo no sabia si sentirse ofendido o… no, solo se podía sentir ofendido. Y por encima de todas las cosas… ¿Por qué se avergonzaría de la actuación patética de un desconocido?

– Yo estoy llevando a mi amigo a la cordillera del norte. Necesito saber el camino.

El hombre que parecía expirar humo encada una de sus respiraciones, miró a los ojos a ese pelirrojo extravagante. Tenía los ropajes rasguñados, el rostro lleno de heridas y los pies descalzos. Su kimono parecía haber sido revolcado en el lodo y sus cabellos estaban tan despeinados que parecía más su hijo que cualquier otro judío que hubiera visto. Suspiró cansado… "hasta donde había llegado su legado".

– Después de esta montaña se atraviesa un valle, a caballo son 15 días. Después atraviesas otras 2 colinas, aproximadamente unos 40 días… al llegar al pueblo primero, continuas hacia el oeste, justo donde termina el bosque de los mercenarios y se divide el este del reino Corintio y el desierto. Ahí cabalgas por al menos 5 días en rumbo de Azafrán y…

– Ah, disculpe.

– ¿Que? – Kyle observó cansinamente el rostro inmutado de ese sujeto. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

– Todos esos lugares que menciona… el reino Corintio, si no me equivoco, desapareció hace 280 años al menos y en su lugar se fundó una capital de los Marsh. Azafrán era un pueblo minero de hace 300 años que fue arrasado por las colonias de los mercenarios hace ya mas de 100 años. Y las colinas que menciona… ¿no son los montes "Rojo" y "Cristal", que el sultán perforó para crear una nueva ruta hace como 70 años?

El hombre observó seriamente a Kyle, después se giró para ver el entorno. Comprendió todo.

– El mundo ha cambiado mucho. Por eso no encuentro nada.

¿Podría ser cierto?... ¿estaba frente a un sujeto que afirmaba tener, por lo menos, 500 años de vida?... quizá solo estaba loco.

– Déjelo así… yo, preguntaré en el próximo pueblo. Gracias por su tiempo. – Dándole la espalda por completo, Kyle volvió a tomar a Stan y montarlo sobre su espalda. Si seguía deteniendo su camino para charlar con ese "demente", no volvería pronto con Cartman. No volvería con su "culón".

– El pueblo que hay subiendo esta montaña, arde en llamas. – Afirmó el sujeto sin mayor mortificación. Kyle abrió los ojos tanto como era posible y dejó a Stan en el mismo sitio.

Corriendo en dirección de la cúspide, el lugar desde el que se contemplaba todo lo que había tras la siguiente vuelta de subida, se alcanzaba a contemplar el humo, las enormes llamaradas y el color negro tiñendo el cielo que, entre cenizas y llamaradas, parecía llorar. Quedaba tan lejos de su visión y aun así alcanzaba a contemplarlo todo.

– ¿¡Que pasó!? – Su peso, de pronto, se volvió demasiado para poder contenerlo, así que se arrodilló por completo. – ¿Por qué?

El hombre ignoró al otro judío y observó con poca profundidad al muchacho que yacía recostado junto a las rocas. Llevaba el símbolo de los Marsh bordado sobre su cuello. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo al final del tiradero y expulsó una enorme cantidad de neblina por su boca.  
>Los años lo volvieron "distraído".<p>

– Vas a las cordilleras del norte. – Afirmó, antes que preguntar. Kyle se giró para verlo unos segundos y después volvió su atención al incendio que se vislumbraba a la distancia.

– Tengo que… llegar ahí. Lo antes posible. – Se puso de pie inmediatamente y regresó junto a Stan. Verlo cerca de ese hombre no le daba la más mínima confianza.

– ¿A que distancia se encuentra el Imperio?

– ¿El Imperio?... es todo el territorio que hay mas allá de esta montaña, al adentrarse en el bosque que hay a pocos kilómetros de aquí. – Antes de volver a su camino, Kyle volvió a echar una mirada cobre ese hombre. Sin dudas se parecía a su abuelo… y a sus tíos. – ¿Es ahí a donde se dirige?

– No es el destino, es una parada. Mas arriba, siguiendo el mismo camino, hay una carroza sin guardián, si puedes llegar hasta ella, es tuya, pero los caballos están trabajados, no durará mucho.

Kyle quiso preguntar más, pero el hombre siguió su camino tan veloz como había llegado. En menos de un minuto, ya llevaba una distancia considerable. Cuando comenzó a correr, se perdió por completo. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y siguió hasta el lugar que había señalado, solo para encontrar que, en efecto, había lo que el hombre extraño había dicho.  
>Lleno de alegría y nuevas esperanzas, como pudo y valido de una experiencia por demás escasa en maniobras de "plebeyos", el joven príncipe se embarcó de nuevo en su recorrido, junto a Stan Marsh, para encontrar al único personaje que podría ayudarlo. Para llegar hasta Pip.<p>

Y Kyle tuvo mucha suerte de ser "despistado". De haber prestado atención, quizá y solo "quizá", habría llegado al pueblo en llamas a buscar algún sobreviviente. Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se llevo la idea a la mente… y estuvo en lo correcto. Aunque en realidad los hubiera encontrado, acaso 2 o 3… todos le habrían narrado lo mismo:

El ancestral rey judío, Christophe Broflovski "La Mole", regresó a la tierra. Y llevó consigo el fuego fatuo del infierno.

–O–O–O–O–

Kevin Stoley no pasaba mucho tiempo en « el otro lugar ». En realidad, su comprensión de los otros parecidos a él, era casi nula. Conocía la historia de su origen y del de sus primos, Bebe y Gary. Conocía a sus tíos, Christophe, Damien y Gregory. Alguna vez escuchó de su abuelo, "Padre". Había "vivido" siglos entre ambos mundos, inframundo y tierra, pero seguía sin comprender en lo absoluto…

– Los humanos…

Mirando en dirección de la torre, donde un joven moreno que poco parecía guardar en común con su pueblo, irrumpía en la fortaleza, solo para ascender a través de la precipitosa torre, llena de escombros, sombras tenebrosas y polvo borrascoso.  
>Su mirada plateada, cubierta de un paño de serenidad y fría cualidad calculadora, observaba al muchacho con poco o casi ningún interés.<br>Justo en medio del jardín, a un costado de Clyde, quien releía unos manuscritos apenas visibles sobre la corteza de una tabla quizá mas viejo que el mayor de sus ancestros, ignorando por completo al otro chico junto a él. Era habitual para Clyde ignorar al moreno, si nadie mas podía verlo y este se sentía ignorado, se volvía extrañamente silencioso. Siempre imaginó que el "tiempo", de poder hablar, tendría mucho que contarle.

– ¿Has dicho algo? – Pasó por alto el comentario de su compañero. Siguió en su trabajo como era habitual y ensordeció un poco su propio oído.

Kevin miró de reojo al castaño, después a la torre de nuevo. Si no le importaba a él, menos era de su incumbencia.

– Cuando mueras… – Comenzó a explicar el moreno, relajando el cuerpo contra la mesa y abrazando a Clyde por la espalda. A este solo le recorrió un tremendo escalofrío sobre la nuca. – Me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas…

– ¿Cómo qué? – Extraordinariamente, la única persona frente a la cual Clyde lucía como un verdadero hombre en plenitud, era él. Su seriedad abrumaría a Craig o Token mismo.

– Como… los impulsos, los deseos, las decisiones…

– Yo no sé nada de eso… soy impulsivo, deseoso y bastante terco. No hay nada que pueda explicarte.

La mirada plateada se volvió en un gélido tempano de hielo. Quizá así era mejor.

Kevin sabia que cualquiera que fuese la razón para que Ike Broflovski tomara la iniciativa de meterse en los planes de Craig Tucker y Clyde Donovan, debería ser de sobra buena. Para su mala suerte, no la comprendía. ¿No era mejor mantenerse al margen?, ¿fingir que nada pasaba?, ¿no debería dejar las cosas seguir?  
>¡Claro!... pero si se trataba de humanos… su tío Christophe tenía toda la razón respecto a ellos.<p>

Se acercó a Clyde aun mas, sobando ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Clyde simplemente se contrajo debido al miedo.

– Y por eso te amo.

…Son extraordinarios…

–O–O–O–O–

Ike terminó por creer que aquella subida era eterna. Cada escalón parecía alejarlo más de la luz al final del camino, la pequeña brecha de esperanza donde, si tenía suficiente suerte, podría encontrar a quien buscaba. Sin apartar la vista de su meta, firme y cargado de coraje, terminó por llegar hasta donde, su instinto le decía, había algo oculto.

El muchacho conocía perfectamente su condición. Descendiente de hechiceros de la nobleza, Ike había sido adoptado desde muy temprana edad por los señores Broflovski. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por encajar entre los judíos, ese era tema de Kyle, su dulce y atormentado hermano mayor. Más extraordinaria aun era su condición mágica. Era perfectamente capaz de protegerse o incluso herir hasta la muerte a un adversario, pero su amabilidad y extremo autocontrol le habían permitido jamás llegar hasta esos extremos.  
>Pero todo eso lo sobre pasaba… con ligeros temblores en sus rodillas y la horrible sensación de estar envuelto en "algo grande", tomó la oxidada perilla que lo separaba de su vida hasta ese momento.<p>

– ¡Kenny, lo sabia!, ¡eres tu!

Y el final de la misma.

– ¿Ike?... ¿que haces aquí? – El rubio apenas y podía mantener ambos ojos abiertos. Su cabello enmarañado y lleno de suciedad, junto a sus extremidades atadas bajo encadenamientos físicos y mágicos, en realidad lo hacían lucir tan deplorable como ningún otro de sus días grises. – ¿En verdad eres Ike?

– Si, Kenny… ¿que está pasando?

– ¡Cuidado! – Antes de poder advertirlo, Ike pisó unos de los millares de sellos sobre las superficies de la habitación. Una fuerte brisa cortante lo agredió y en ese preciso momento, la luz destellante puso en aviso al castaño al final de la torre.

– ¡Esa luz!, ¡Kevin, ¿qué está pasado?! – Miró furioso el castaño a su feliz acompañante. Apenas y parecía inmutado.

– Es el niño que subió hace instantes… debe haber encontrado a Tucker.

– ¿SI LO SABIAS PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA?, ¡eres un torpe!... ¡a por ellos! – Terminó de ordenar, cuando Kevin desapareció dentro de una nube de neblina de un color azul marino.

Ike concentró toda su energía sobre cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo, casi llegando a comprender su propia composición. Respiró hondo, colocando la mano derecha sobre el suelo frio de piedra, la mano izquierda sobre su propio cuello. Un extraño relámpago en miniatura surgió de entre sus dedos y terminó por cubrir todas y cada una de las superficies interiores de la torre. Los pergaminos ardieron en fuego verde al momento que Kenneth caía de bruces al suelo.

– Tenemos que irnos, Ike… corres grave riesgo.

– ¿Yo?, ¿que hay de ti?... espera… ¿esto tiene algo que ver con mi hermano y Stan?, ¿que esta pasando, Kenny? – Antes de ser interrumpido por un histérico rubio, Kenny alcanzó a ver una espada que se blandía a espaldas del joven moreno.

– ¡IKE! – Gritó abalanzándose en contra del muchacho y lanzándose junto a él en dirección de la entrada, donde las escaleras en forma espiral, dejaban un enorme pozo oscuro y húmedo por el que comenzaron a descender. Kenny sostuvo con su propio cuerpo al pequeño, que cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir como él y su antiguo amigo descendían. Bajando a velocidad considerable… de pronto mas lento… de repente ya no sentía nada… ¿Cuándo el viento dejó de soplar?... a esas alturas, ¿no habían llegado al suelo?

Ike estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, pero Kenny colocó una de sus manos tras su nuca y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. "No abras los ojos" – Murmuró el rubio. Ike lo escuchó y apretó con todas sus energías al mayor en un abrazo. Estaban detenidos en medio de la nada, flotando de cabeza de Dios sabía que forma. Sentía a la gravedad llenándole las entrañas, no menos agradable que la sangre recorriéndole la cabeza. Sabía que Kenny debía estar igual de nervioso, pero este apenas temblaba.

– ¿Kenny?... háblame…

El rubio no podía musitar palabra…  
>Frente a él, de la forma mas escalofriante, tétrica, horrenda, retorcida y espeluznante posible, vislumbró frente a él a otro hombre, de cabeza igual a ellos, pero sin efecto alguno de la gravedad sobre su cabello o ropaje, mirándolo con unos orbes plateados de iris dorados y piel pálida como el marfil mas puro jamás antes visto. Sus labios parecían apenas una fina línea dibujada sobre un rostro pulcro y perfecto. Su cabello negro se perdía en la penumbra y la manera en que se mantenía en perfecto estado, aun de cabeza, resultaba extraordinario.<br>Kenneth sentía terror por su recién comenzada vida.

– ¿Que eres? – Fue lo único que, con voz apagada y débil, pudo musitar al personaje frente a él.

– Me llaman de muchas formas… para ti, soy Kevin Stoley. – Miró en dirección del suelo, aunque desde su perspectiva, eso parecía el cielo… uno lejano y con una prometedora muerte esperando en él. – Pero no intentes recordarlo.

El peso que Ike representaba comenzó a resultar en realidad incontenible. En contra de su voluntad y no sin el mayor de los esfuerzos, Kenny terminó por soltar al moreno, que con el dolor y miedo mas grandes que no había experimentado, sostenía con fuerza su joven silueta junto a Kenneth, agarrándose lo mas que podía de él otro chico.

– ¡Ayúdame, Kenny!, ¡no me sueltes!

Pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

– ¡IKE, NO!

Puesto que terminó por caer.

– ¡Bastardo, suéltame, déjame caer también!, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?, ¡criatura asquerosa, monstruo, pendejo!

– Tu no bajarás… a ti te esperan en otra parte.

–O–O–O–O–

Cartman miraba en dirección de la nada. No podía regresar al castillo. Afrontar a los padres de Kyle, mucho menos.  
>¿Dónde se había equivocado?, ¿era Kyle, con todo ese discursito gay y sus constantes clases de moral, capaz de mentir y engañar con los sentimientos?... sabía que debería pensar. El problema era que, entre el "deber" y el "poder"… tenía mucho en su contra.<br>Era como si todo su amor se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra, de pronto todo parecía haber sido un capricho. ¿Era posible?... amar a una persona tanto y tan fuerte, al punto de fijar tu vida y metas en él, pera después, simplemente, "dejarle ir"… ¿Por qué no sonaba tan malo como debería?

…Él no era así…

– ¿Theodore?

…¿Entonces porqué?

– ¿Eric?

…¿Por qué de pronto parecía lo correcto?

– No-o me estás escuchando-do, cierto? – Un tembloroso Tweek, lleno de miedos y remordimiento, sostenía el hombro de su primo, con dulzura y fría comprensión. No podía evitar llamarse a si mismo "hipócrita".

– ¿Eh?, ¿que dices, Tweek?

– Nada… creía que estaba… nada… – Terminó por rendirse. Suponiendo que pensara en Kyle, y las posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto eran del 99%, no debía inmiscuirse en el asunto. Pero el mas que nadie tenia que interceder. A Eric parecía írsele el alma en pensarlo.

– ¿Tweek?... – Pero… si existía la mas mínima posibilidad…

– ¿Que pasa, Eric?... – ¡LO HABÍA DESCUBIERTO, LO SABIA TODO!, ¡IBA A ODIARLO, AMENAZARLO Y MATARLO!

– ¿Confiarías en Craig aun si el se fuera de tu lado? – O quizá no.

– ¿Yo-o?, ¿en Craig?... bueno… supongo… – ¿Estaban hablando de Craig o de Kyle? – ¡Es decir!... bueno… si se fuera sin decir nada… yo creo que no. No, ya no confiaría en él. – Mentira… el siempre confiaría en Craig. Su vida, inclusive, de ser posible.

– ¿Eso crees?... ¿A dónde podría haber ido Kyle, Tweek?... quizá el… – No podía estar equivocado, pero lo deseaba. – A lo mejor está en problemas. – Se que está bien… que puedo confiar en sus palabras… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Stan.

– Entonces desconfía de Stan… – Metiendo la pata… de nuevo, para variar. – O lo que mejor te plazca… no soy bueno para aconsejar sobre esas cosas, Eric… normalmente es Craig quien tiene la posibilidad de confiar o desconfiar de mí.

– ¿Y tu? – Era cierto… Tweek y Kyle estaban en la misma posición. – ¿Se puede confiar en ti, Tweek?

Y el rubio sintió dolor. Fuerte. Desarmador. Frío. Después lo olvidó por completo. Ya no mas cobardía… el era honorable, tanto o mas que los otros. No era tan débil como su padre había creído, no necesitaba que Craig lo hiciera todo por él. Sobre Eric o sobre cualquiera…

…él… no era… no era…

– Yo miento, Eric. Al igual que los otros, miento… pero solo por la persona a la que quiero y de la que no quiero separarme nunca.

– Ya veo… – Eric miró de reojo a su primo, el emperador. Tweek había crecido bastante. En todo ese tiempo en que el planeaba y llevaba acabo su plan para destronar a los desgraciados Tenorman, Tweek también había estado ocupado en sus asuntos. Entonces se dio cuenta. Tweek ya no era Tweek.

"_Quizá yo también…"_

– Dejaré a Kyle tranquilo… Tweek. Creo que debería olvidarme de él.

"_Quizá yo también debería crecer"._

**BUNNY EN EL RESTO DEL OTRO CAPITULO… YA LES DIJE, AL FINAL DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LO EXPLICO u.u**


	16. Tiempo de Dulces y Bombones

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XVI

"Tiempo de dulces y bombones".

**Como dije en el capitulo anterior, sin por mayores y con enorme pena les dejo las siguientes actualizaciones. BUNNY, si no les gusta… jajajaja, pues esperen al próximo capitulo, lo lamento.  
>COMO ACLARACIÓN PRINCIPAL, no se confundan!, cuando escribo en itálicas, significa que estamos hablando en pasado. Porque aquí se van manejar dos perspectivas, la de Kenny y la de Butters (que en realidad es la que habla en pasado). <strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia… ahora menos que antes._

– ¿De cómo conocí a Kenny? – Butters se replanteaba la pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pip intentaba apaciguar sus miedos latentes por la demora insufrible de Damien. Solo no quería pensar en las "posibilidades".

– Es una persona importante para ti… ¿o es que acaso la muerte te borró ese recuerdo?

– No, no, no, por supuesto que no. Es solo que… no logro recordar otro pequeño detalle sobre Kenny. Es extraño, porque suelo recordar todo sobre él.

– Eso es porque lo quieres… – Afirmó el pequeño rubio sentado frente a su amigo. Oírlo hablar tan tranquilamente no era propio de él. Lo alegró.

– ¿Eso será?... supongo que es cierto. Soy feliz porque lo quiero, por eso lo sé todo de él y por eso busco siempre agradarle… quizá por eso se vio forzado a incluirme en su mundo y aceptarme.

– Butters… – Agrego con amargura un desilusionado Pip.

– No te preocupes… es solo una forma de decir… ¿Cómo se dice eso?, ¿Cuándo estás…? – Leopold miró en dirección del techo y las paredes. Era en realidad un castillo bastante grande. – Es un lugar enorme… a Kenneth no le gustan los sitios así.

–O–O–O–O–

El dolor en su pecho parecía ser apaciguado por un extraño contacto externo. Era una caricia leve… luego se convirtió en presión. ¡Ahí estaba, de nuevo ese dolor!... un aroma desagradable. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan conocido?

…¿Aquel no era…?

– ¿Se encuentra bien?

…Su voz… creía haberla olvidado, pero estaba justo frente a él. No necesitaba abrir los ojos. No necesitaba mas prueba.

– ¿Hermano?... – Abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con su temores, los días felices y olvidados, los recuerdos añejos y cargados de honestidad, su juventud y el único dulce momento de su existencia. – ¡Hermano Thomas!

Frente a él, un muchacho menor a lo que él aparentaba. De cabello rubio sumamente opaco, cuerpo esbelto y menudo, una mirada amable y cobarde a la vez, unos leves rasguños sobre sus mejillas y el extraño aroma a hierbas de las praderas. Su ropa no era mejor a unos harapos, pero aun así tenia un brillo bastante peculiar sobre si mismo. No necesitaba vestir ostentosas ropas como para lucir de la realeza. Era su hermano, era su mentor.

– ¡Thomas!, no puedo creerlo, ¡Craig me dijo que habías muerto!, ¡Creía que tu!, ¿pero donde habías estado?, ¿Cómo es que?

– ¿Lo conozco?... espere, ¿ha dicho "Craig"?

Kenny observó desilusionado el rostro impresionado del otro chico. Y por un momento se detuvo a pensar… aquel lugar era un bosque con un sol brillante y cálido encima, la brisa de la pradera acariciaba su barbilla ensangrentada y el calor propio de la tierra lo embarraba de su propio color. ¿Aquella no era la torre?, ¿Dónde estaba?

– Yo… creía… fue mi error. ¿Este no es el Imperio?

– ¿El Imperio?, ¡Oh, pero por supuesto que no!... en realidad debió golpearse con fuerza la cabeza. – El muchacho frente a él, recién había notado, llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa donde cargaba hierbas medicinales y algunos ungüentos. Comenzó a recoger todo y lo metió de nuevo en su capa. – ¿Es a donde se dirigía?

– No… bueno, ¡si!... pero, ¿entonces como llegué aquí?

– Yo lo vi caer desde la copa de los arboles, no parecía muy salvo, así que corrí en su ayuda. No lo recuerdo con exactitud, aunque su rostro me resulta bastante familiar… y encima conoce mi nombre y el de mi novio.

¿Que acababa de decir ese muchacho?

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Eh?... si, me llamo Thomas. Mi novio es Craig, si nos estás buscando, pues nos encontraste… pero en cuanto a ti, ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Thomas… – Los ojos de Kenny se nublaron por las lágrimas. No sabia como o porqué, pero tenia una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.  
>Estaba frente a su hermano muerto y la única razón para volver el corazón de Craig Tucker en roca. Se secó el llanto tanto como pudo y saltó en dirección del otro, tomándolo con fuerza en el mas cálido de los abrazos de los últimos 10 años. Thomas no alcanzó ni a reaccionar y cuando menos lo pensó, tenía a un "desconocido" de melena rubia, ojos celestes y un terriblemente familiar parentesco con su novio, encima de él. Lo abrazaba y se podía oír como sollozaba junto a su hombro.<p>

– ¡No sabes cuanto deseaba hacer esto, Thomas!, ¡eres tu!, ¡tu!... siento que… fue hace años cuando yo… ¡no puedo creerlo!

Pero su entusiasmo no era del todo "gratificado". A menos de 15 metros de distancia, una pareja de chicos vestidos de negro y rojo respectivamente, observaban como era que Thomas "era aprisionado en contra de su voluntad contra el suelo por un desconocido que rozaba su rostro con el del tembloroso muchacho".  
>De poder verlo, Kenny hubiese notado la enorme vena que se saltaba encima de la frente del moreno espectador.<p>

– ¡Bastardo, quítale las manos de encima a mi prometido!

Thomas dejó caer su nuca sobre el pasto, bajo el otro chico, miró e dirección de Craig y sonrió aliviado. Poco duró esa sonrisa, pues el moreno corría a tremenda velocidad, con espada en mano, para encarar al rubio desconocido.

– ¡Craig, espera, yo no estoy…! – Kenny apenas comenzaba a comprender su posición. Entonces miró de reojo tras de Craig. – ¡CLYDE!

El castaño espectador era nada menos que el protector de su infancia, mejor amigo de su hermano y fiel compañero. Y estaban los 4 juntos. No había nada más importante… solo ellos 4. Oh claro, también esa cuestión de Craig a punto de asesinarlo.

Clyde se sorprendió al escuchar el grito del desconocido y aguardó unos instantes antes de lanzarse sobre Craig y pisar su espada, deteniendo el ataque al momento. Miró al rubio… después a Craig. Una vez más al rubio… después a Craig. A Kenny. A Craig.  
>En realidad se parecían DEMASIADO.<p>

– ¿Kenny?

–O–O–O–O–

_Hace algunos años, antes, mucho antes de que todos estos problemas comenzaran siquiera a tomar forma, un hombre desconocido para mí llegó al reino de los Marsh. Vestía una armadura negra y parecía llevar tras él mismo una enorme sombra de dolor y tragedia, disfrazada por la imagen de un chico algunos años mayor a mí. Él llamaba a mi novio "traidor"… segundos después de haberlo llamado "hermano". Después discutieron y al final, ese hombre hizo arder la ciudadela… y huyó.  
>Desde aquel día, mi novio, Kenneth McCormick, o al menos como yo creía era su nombre, se sentaba a orillas de la muralla, observando hacia el horizonte, intentando seguir sin éxito, creía yo, el lugar a donde su hermano había ido. No lo decía, pero se que estaba sufriendo.<em>

– _Kenny… Stan quiere saber si no cenarás está noche tampoco._

– _No… no tengo hambre._

– _Ya veo… estás pensando en huir… – Solté, al momento en que miraba el mismo horizonte que él, peor probablemente en otro universo._

– _No es cierto._

– _No te lo preguntaba. – Afirmé, por primera vez en mi vida, creo. – Lo sé. Y no te retendría por nada del mundo… yo te… – No podía decirlo… el miedo era aun mas fuerte que nada. El conocía mis sentimientos desde hacia mucho, pero yo no podía explicar ampliamente lo que sentía. Era ese temor a ser rechazado, no solo porque no era suficientemente bueno…_

– _¿No lo harás?_

…_Es que nuestros mundos eran abismalmente distintos…_

– _No, aunque Stan y Kyle me lo pidan o si te pierdo después de eso, no lo haré. Se que quieres correr tras tu hermano y todo lo que tenias antes de que te fueras…_

– _Me arrastraran – No se tardó en corregir. Estaba en lo cierto. Lo habían forzado a abandonarlo todo._

– _Antes de que te arrastraran. Y por seguir un sueño, todos haríamos lo que fuera. Solo te pido que… si deseas irte… si en realidad lo harás… corras tras tu hermano, Kenny. Solo encontrándolo, encontrarás lo que buscas. _

– _¿Y que sabes tu de mi búsqueda? – Su tono sonó mucho más enfadado que de costumbre. Por primera vez en semanas, me miró a los ojos. – ¿Que podrías saber tu?_

_Él seguía sin comprender…  
>Bajo el ocaso del otoño, justo cuando el clima comenzaba a ser mas frío, una brisa helada rozó mi mejillas, pero antes de sentir la lagrima que recorría un tortuoso camino que esperaba a muchas otras compañeras, sonreí con el mejor de mis semblantes y evadí sus dolores. Porque yo lo amaba y aun siento lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que estuve con él.<em>

– _Yo sé que quieres su perdón. No se si debes o no buscarlo, pero eso es lo que quieres. Es lo único que refleja tu rostro desde el día, o mejor dicho, la noche en que él vino hasta aquí._

– _¿¡Y porque rayos debo ser yo quien se disculpe!?, ¡fue el quien no corrió lo suficientemente rápido!, ¡el me buscó por tantos años infructíferos!, ¡el fue quien entregó a mis amigos Clyde y Thomas!, ¡no fui yo!, ¡yo no se lo pedí!... yo… ¡YO! – Sabía que iba a verlo llorar aquella noche. Pero su llanto rompía corazones y el mío era particularmente frágil ante él. – ¡MALDICION!_

– _¿Kenny?_

– _¡YO NO HICE NADA, BUTTERS!, ¡no hice absolutamente nada por volver a verlos!... ¡y ahora jamás volverán!... ni Clyde, ni Thomas… ¡Thomas!, ¡como debió sufrir Craig!, ¡mi hermano, Butters!... se que sintió, seguro que sentía que le arrancaban la vida… pero yo no puedo… no quiero ir con él… _

– _¿Porqué? – Esa cobardía no era típica en Kenneth. No en mi Kenny._

– _Porque no tengo ya nada a su lado. Ni derecho a verlo, ni ganas de. En cambio, Butters… si me voy, volveré a perder cosas importantes. Pude volver a ser yo una vez… si vuelvo a abandonarlo todo, terminaré por enloquecer. Porque no quiero perder a Kenneth McCormick, ni a sus amigos, ni a ti, Butters, a ti no podría perderte… porque si mi hermano pudo dar un solo paso mas por Thomas y seguir dando un segundo y tercero por mi… yo se que si te pierdo, seré arena, polvo, huesos… No me voy, Butters, porque no quiero perderte a ti._

…_Eso dijo él… y dejé que llorara en mi hombro…_

…_Pero no recuerdo si le creí en ese entonces…_

–O–O–O–O–

– ¿El futuro?

– No existe otra explicación…

Clyde en el centro, Thomas recargado junto a Craig, a su vez a lado de Kenny, todos miraban el rostro "escalofriantemente serio" del castaño. Si verlo serio era de miedo, escucharlo hablar de la misma forma lo era el doble.

– ¿Cómo se que no eres un espía o un hechizo? – Escuchar aquella pregunta hizo que Kenny reconociera de inmediato a su hermano. Volver a estar frente a "aquel" Craig lo hacia sentir extrañamente cómodo. – ¿Cómo se que eres quien dices ser?

– ¡Por favor, Craig!, es tu mismo rosto, pero mayor y rubio. Además, míralo de nuevo… ¡es Kenny! – Decía Clyde mientras apretaba de todas formas el rosto de Kenneth quien hacia muecas de dolor por el constante jaleo de su amigo. Aun así, esa era la situación más feliz que podría haber imaginado. Estaba entre su verdadera familia. – Por donde quiera que lo veas, es Kenny.

– Pero, ¿porqué estás aquí?... ¿ha sido un conjuro el que te ha traído de vuelta? – Tanto Thomas, como Clyde, creían ciegamente en el muchacho frente a ellos. Su parentesco físico con Craig lo delataba por completo.

– No lo sé… en realidad, estaba en medio de una pelea, cuando… – Entonces recordó todo. – ¡IKE, ¿Dónde ESTÁ?!

Clyde y Thomas se sobresaltaron, Craig simplemente lo observó fijo a los ojos. No podía creer que se tratara de su hermanito.

– ¿Quién es Ike? – Preguntó el castaño de curiosidad latente.

– ¡Kyle y Stan me necesitan!, ¡debo volver a la Alianza!

Los tres mercenarios lo observaron perplejos. "Alianza" era lo único que no encajaba en todo aquello. Eso confirmó toda duda en Craig.

– ¡Lo sabía, eres un espía!, un desterrado del Imperio.

– ¿Vienes de la Alianza, Kenny?, ¿Por qué? – Thomas se sentó un poco mas cerca del extraño, aumentando, de ser posible, los celos del moreno. Kenny sintió su penetrante mirada, pero prefirió ignorarlo… se dio cuenta de su verdadera posición.

– Aunque… si esto realmente es el pasado… entonces Kyle y Stan… ni siquiera Ike… ¿Cómo voy a regresar a ellos?

Los mercenarios aguardaron unos instantes, hasta que el castaño, como era la costumbre, rompió con el silencio.

– En el futuro… ¿yo estoy… casado? – Preguntó, para asombro de todos los presentes. Thomas lo miró con pena, Craig con esa molesta vena exaltada de nuevo y Kenny no pudo sino echarse a reír. Si, definitivamente estaba en casa. – ¿De que te ríes?, ¡¿NO LO ESTOY?!

– Claro que no, ¿Quién querría casarse con un llorón? – Afirmó Craig, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar de regreso a la aldea. Thomas lo miró algo confundido y se puso de pie para seguirlo. Finalmente se le unieron Kenny y Clyde.

– Bueno… en realidad no lo sé. No sé mucho sobre ti… creía que tu… – ¿Cómo decirle a alguien querido que iba a morir?... Preguntándose eso, volteó en dirección de Thomas, con el más triste de los semblantes. Solo Craig lo notó e hizo una mueca de coraje. – Hace mucho que nos separamos, en realidad no se que haya sido de tu vida… pero eres un gran hechicero.

Para él era fácil afirmarlo… había estado bajo un conjuro mortal por su culpa.

– ¿Nos separamos?, ¿por eso te fuiste a vivir a la Alianza?

– ¿Vives en el Imperio? – Preguntó Thomas, aun bajo la mirada inquisidora de su amado. Tanto el, como Clyde, comprendían a la perfección la postura de Craig respecto a eso. Sabían que debía estar pensando cosas como: "Dejen ya el tema… no es bueno meterse con eso"… pero la curiosidad era aún mas grande que el miedo.

– No, bueno… yo vivo con los Marsh. De ti, hermano, y de Clyde no he sabido en mucho tiempo – Mintió… solo porque no quería herirlo aun mas. – Y Craig…

Miró una vez más a su hermano. En ese momento lucía mas joven que él, pero para Kenny siempre sería su grandioso hermano mayor. El que en el futuro acabaría con todo su mundo y felicidad. No tenia porque engañarse, se reprendió… su hermano era un demonio.

– ¿El sigue viviendo aquí? – Preguntó Thomas, pero Craig respondió antes que el rubio.

– No me interesa saberlo… – Interrumpió, pero solo porque no deseaba saber si Thomas estaba o no en ese futuro. No quería siquiera imaginarlo.

– Craig vive en el Imperio… en realidad, creo que es el ayudante del emperador. Su más cercano amigo.

Los tres mercenarios detuvieron su paso en seco. Aquello sonaba como la idea mas descabellada de todas. El Imperio, en aquella época, era un reino decadente que no hacia sino comenzar mas y mas guerras que lo orillaban a si inminente final. Sus más acérrimos enemigos eran los mercenarios, a quienes perseguían como la zarina había perseguido a los judíos. La diferencia entre estos era que, la zarina había expulsado lejos a los judíos… mientras que el emperador los tenía como vecinos directos, justo en las fronteras del oeste. Ellos detestaban, de entre todos, a los Tucker como a nadie más, el padre de Craig se había encargado de hacerse fama en el Imperio.

¿Craig amigo del emperador?, ¿su ayudante?, ¿viviendo en el Imperio?

– Ahora se que estas mintiendo. Eso nunca podría ser.

– Pero estoy diciendo la verdad. Cuando vas a otros reinos se te llama "embajador" y haces lo que sea por ese sujeto… lo odio… – Aceptó finalmente el rubio. – En realidad yo lo detesto…

El moreno observó unos segundo más a ese muchacho. Si decía la verdad, era demasiado malo… si mentía, no lo aparentaba.

– Cualquiera que sea la razón para que yo haga eso, seguro es porque tengo mis motivos. – Finalizó para todos, dejando claro que ahí terminaba el tema.  
>Clyde cerró la boca, sabiendo que una sola palabra mas seria reprendida, mientras Thomas caminaba para alcanzar a su novio, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.<p>

Kenny lo miró enfadado, dándose cuenta de la circunstancia.

…"_Aun ahora y sin conocerlo siquiera, lo defiendes"…_

–O–O–O–O–

_Después de aquel accidente, las personas del pueblo comenzaron a enfadarse más y más con los Marsh, quienes parecían estar más preocupados por conservar su fortuna intacta, que en defender el pueblo que los había protegido por mucho. Las torres habían sido casi demolidas, los caminos manchados de sangre y la comida putrefacta que extraña vez ayudaba a alimentar a alguien, las murallas eran tan solo escombros y la idea de destruir por completo el reino comenzaba a sonar entre los círculos mas altos de otros lugares, como el zarato y el Imperio. Los sabios no querían prestar atención a los gritos hambrientos y cansados de los plebeyos, ignorando así su miseria y la inminente presencia de una próxima guerra civil.  
>Yo podía contemplar, aun desde las alturas inmerecidas de mi posición, a las pobres personas que habitaban en la ciudadela. Sus casas habían desaparecido, junto con su paciencia y la esperanza que habían depositado en los Marsh se tornó en ira desmedida, rencor, gritos que reclamaban, ya no alimento, sino venganza.<br>Deseaba, con toda la fuerza de mi interior, poder ayudar a esas personas… deseaba que Stanley fuera un buen rey. Lamentablemente, la condición de m amigo no era precisamente buena. Le costaba el doble que a cualquier otro Marsh antes que él, contener el poder de la espada. Su corazón solía corromperse hasta el grado de pintar con energía negra las paredes de todo el castillo. Cuando perdía la consciencia solía correr durante horas y horas, desesperado, hasta que encontraba lo que fuese que buscara desde un principio. Su búsqueda era frecuentemente finalizada a orillas de los límites entre el reino suyo y el Imperio. A la lejanía, con suficiente agudeza, podía vislumbrarse un pequeño punto oscuro cubierto de nubarrones negros. El árbol "TWEEK", que se contemplaba a tan enorme distancia. A veces me preguntaba si el poder de las perlas estuvo alguna vez relacionado con aquella ancestral plantación. _

_Con el tiempo, bajaba más a donde la plebe estaba. Ganarse su amistad con honestidad y franca devoción, no fue en realidad un problema. No me veían como a un noble, sino como a uno mas de ellos. De cualquier forma, el ocultar los sentimientos de venganza que reguardaban hacia mi amigo, no estaba en su verdadera naturaleza. Platicando en las posadas, las asambleas o cualquier otro lugar que se prestara para u discurso, me era posible escuchar las voces de muchos hombres, ilustres y no tanto, reclamando la cabeza de Stan. Aquellos reclamos me llenaban de terror. Si Stan caía, se destruiría el reino por completo… se perdería el único hogar de Kenny._

_Lo peor vino después… como acto hecho con ventaja, un misterioso caballero apareció de entre la nada, cargaba una armadura en un tono gris y una capa negra bajo la cual se ocultaba una voz ronca y profunda. El pueblo tembló de nuevo. Parecía proteger los intereses reales, pues solo le veía cuando una revuelta comenzaba a tomar forma. Destruía a quienes se oponían a escuchar a Stan… y eso me molestó bastante.  
>Apreciaba a mi amigo, quizá uno de los mejores que he tenido… pero la manera en la que ignoraba la necesidad del pueblo, como los hacia a lado, como pasaba por encima de ellos… No era como un verdadero rey debía actuar. Quería que fuera noble, justo, solidario, pacifico… no el demente en que se estaba convirtiendo. Ni Kyle ni Kenny podían hacer mucho para ayudarlo. <em>

…_Comencé a creer que seria lo mejor que el abdicara…_

_En una de los muchos ataques de "lord Mysterion", como el cobarde que atacaba indefensos era llamado, tuve la oportunidad de hacerle frente. Pocos o quizá ninguno de mis allegados sabía que mi familia poseía el poder de la nigromancia. La familia Stotch era descendiente lejana de uno de los primeros emperadores de la historia, el más ilustre y mejor monarca que esta tierra haya conocido. Se decía que había gobernado con sabiduría y un pleno y nunca más visto, amor por su pueblo y todo ser humano. Ese hombre había conocido las tierras lúgubres del Kan, donde aprendió el arte de la nigromancia, el poder de hablar con los muertos. La rama a la que pertenecía mi familia había heredado esa misteriosa habilidad, además de su cabello rubio, por supuesto. Durante semanas invoqué el poder de los Stotch para aprender artes de batalla, poderes de los mercenarios, la sabiduría de los primeros judíos, el honorable actuar de los Tweak, fusionándolos todos en el nuevo personaje que lucharía por el pueblo de los Marsh. Convirtiéndome en el caballero Caos, el acérrimo enemigo de lord Mysterion._

–O–O–O–O–

La noche cayó muy rápidamente. Para Kenny era extraño volver a estar rodeado de aquella atmosfera. Más extra aun era sentirse seguro en el lugar más peligroso del mundo.  
>Para proteger la mente del mas pequeño de los Kenny, el mayor ocultó, por ordenes de Craig en realidad, su rostro hasta la parte de los ojos. Encontrarse con su "yo de niño", era en realidad perturbador. No recordaba cuan dependiente de Craig había sido.<p>

…Pero volver a ellos, a su familia y hogar…

– ¿No puedes dormir, Ken?

…Era tan cálido…

– Thomas, hermano… no es eso…

…Que dolía…

– Ya veo. – El joven rubio se sentó a lado del otro chico. Ambos observaban la figura de la luna, contempladora de todo y cómplice de sus más íntimos pensamientos. Sentados a orillas de la ventana del segundo piso, donde había paja guardada de años atrás, un olor permanente a hierbas frescas y romero. Lo extrañaba en realidad, todo eso… pero no estaba en el lugar correcto. Tenía que volver a donde Kyle y Ike lo necesitaban. A donde Stanley y Craig estaban juntos, destruyendo el mundo. Donde el emperador… ese personaje. – ¿Aun no encuentran algún conjuro?

– No… Clyde dice que no posee poder alguno sobre el tiempo… aun. – Thomas lo miró aun más inquietado con ese último comentario. – Pero se que no importa cuanto aguarde aquí… si regreso al momento en el que fui enviado al pasado, no habrá pasado ni siquiera un minuto. Aun así estoy preocupado.

– ¿Por tus amigos? – Preguntó el joven a su lado. ¿Por qué parecía llenarle de pesar esa pregunta?

– Por la Alianza… y el mundo que tengo.

Thomas miró de nuevo al horizonte, como perdiéndose en ese comentario. En realidad tenía muchas preguntas sobre el futuro, lo que le esperaba… lo que podría o no suceder. Pero compartía el sentimiento de Craig y sabia que preguntar demasiado no estaba bien. Aun así… más importante que el miedo o la curiosidad…

– Kenny… –…Era su amor por el moreno. – En el futuro… ¿es Craig feliz?

Una pregunta terriblemente peligrosa. ¿Cómo podía contestar a ello?  
>Un futuro sin Thomas… en manos del emperador… destruyendo la bondad de su corazón, lastimando a quienes juró amar toda la vida… si podía hacer todo eso y más… entonces quizá el… en el fondo…<p>

– Yo creo… – En el fondo… – Creo que si. – Debía tener muy buenos motivos. – No es que yo lo sepa, en realidad no nos vemos mucho ni a menudo. El vive en el Imperio, yo en el reino Marsh… y pareciera ser que ya solo nos topamos para pelear. Craig es… bueno, es él. Pero tiene a Clyde, así que supongo que no está del todo aburrido, ¿cierto?

– Entiendo… – Dijo Thomas, observando a la distancia una silueta que se acercaba velozmente a su hogar. Seguramente se trataba de Craig. El joven temeroso jamás lo diría en voz alta… pero lo notó. Sonrió a Kenny antes de volver a la que era su parte en toda aquella paja sobre la cual dormían. El jamás diría que notó que…

– En un momento vuelvo, voy a hablar con Craig. – Dijo al aire el mayor, saltando al instante por la ventana para ir al encuentro con su hermano mayor. Tenia que arreglar las cosas.

…Jamás diría que notó… que Kenneth no lo mencionaba al hablar del futuro.

– ¿Que haces despierto?, ya pasa de la media noche. – El mercenario de cabello negro detuvo su carrera justo cuando observó al que se llamaba su hermano frente suyo. Su mirada era completamente distinta a la que "su Kenny" le dedicaba. Sabia en el fondo que, cualquiera que fuese su relación en el futuro, no era buena en lo absoluto. – ¿Thomas y Clyde siguen despiertos?

– Clyde si, revisa los pergaminos que hablan del tiempo… mi hermano Thomas volvió a dormir. Kenny… bueno, yo me dormí hace horas.

– De acuerdo. – Estuvo por seguir su camino de regreso a casa, pero al pasar su hombro junto al de Kenny, este ocultó su mirada bajo ese flequillo tan exagerado que se había permitido dejar con los años. Tomó por la muñeca a su hermano mayor y habló sin mirarlo a los ojos. Era ahí o nunca.

– Lo siento, Craig… en verdad yo… quería decirlo porqué siento que, sin importar lo que haya pasado, o lo que vaya a pasar… esto es lo que debería hacer. Una persona importante para mí lo dijo alguna vez… y confío en sus palabras.

Craig Tucker abrió los ojos como platos. Sabia que tenia que suceder en algún momento, prefería estar presente cuando pasara… pero aun así no lo imaginaba, prefería no hacerlo. Como hermano mayor, sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero le tenía tanto miedo. Finalmente, pasó antes que después, como hubiera preferido.  
>Kenny había madurado.<p>

– ¿Y podría saber porque te debo perdonar? – No inmiscuirse en los asuntos del tiempo, siempre pensaba cosas como esas.

– Craig, escúchame por favor… no quiero herirte, pero tengo la leve esperanza de que, si lo sabes ahora, quizá el futuro cambie. Quizá todo sea diferente.

– Si me lo dices, ¿esa persona importante no desaparecerá?

Fue momento para Kenneth de abrir los ojos tanto como era posible. Tenía razón, su hermanos estaba en lo cierto. Si cambiaba el futuro, probablemente el y Butters ni siquiera se conocerían.  
>Pero también…<p>

– No importa… lo he decidido ya. – Porqué podría ser también, que Butters no muriera. Y fuera realmente feliz. –Porque solo quiero lo mejor para él. – Afirmó con los ojos cubiertos por el llanto. – Craig, en el futuro… eres el asesino del emperador.

Eso, Tucker no lo esperaba.

– Te he visto destruir reinos y personas importantes solo por sus órdenes. Quiero creer que hay un buen motivo para tu crueldad, pero solo encuentro como responsable el odio tan fuerte que me tienes. Soy el culpable de tu dolor, te arrebaté todo lo que en este momento aprecias. – "Thomas", pensaba el moreno mientras recordaba las frías palabras de esa misma tarde. – Y aunque mi propia maldad no me permite creer que soy el culpable por completo, se que en gran medida soy el culpable.

– Entonces soy malvado en el futuro… ya veo. ¿Y que me quitaste?, ¿a Thomas y Clyde?... – La forma tan pasiva en la que su hermano hablaba lo sorprendía sobremanera. Pensó que no le estaba creyendo.

– ¡Es verdad, Craig!, por mi culpa ellos dos están muertos… también Rubí y Butters… yo, debí ser mas fuerte, debí enfrentarte cuando fuiste por mi por primera vez… pero tenia miedo de perder todo lo que había construido junto a Kyle y Stan, Butters y el culón incluso. Pero ahora estoy frente a ti, mucho antes que suceda todo eso, se que podemos evitarlo, juntos… se que ellos no saldrán lastimados si… ¿Craig? – De pronto el rubio notó que su hermano miraba en dirección de la casa ignorando por completo su conversación. Clyde los observaba desde el portón de la entrada. Había escuchado el sonido de una pelea afuera de la casa y se asomó. La mirada de Craig cambió en ese momento.

– ¿No te parece maravilloso?... es lo mas bello que jamás haya visto. Y me odia, más que a nadie en el mundo… y eso me encanta de él.

– ¿Craig? – Kenny comenzó a sentir un extraño frío recorriéndole la nuca. No solo era la noche, era el temor a su propio hermano. No… no era Craig. ¿Que estaba pasando?

– Es extraño como pueden deteriorarse tanto los humanos… pero él sigue igual que en ese entonces…

– Tú… eres ese sujeto… No estoy en el pasado, ¿cierto?

– ¿Quién dice que no? – De pronto los ojos de Craig se tornaron plateados. Una mirada que poco antes había visto. Su figura se volvió mas alta, sus hombros más anchos y su voz volvió a ese tono amargo y ligero, nada característico de Tucker. – Es una pena… con este aspecto Clyde se hubiera vuelto loco por mi.

– Kevin… Kevin Stoley. ¿Dónde estamos?, ¡respóndeme! – Kenny tomó al otro por el cuello, pero eso no pareció una buena idea, pues todo alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosas, un malestar comenzó a llenarle la cabeza y los colores se volvieron un espectro, justo antes de erosionar en medio de una oscuridad que no daba paso a vislumbrar imagen alguna.

– En efecto, era el pasado… pero yo decido si eso sucede o no. Como puede que estés frente a Craig en ese momento, también puede que jamás haya pasado… puede incluso que Craig Tucker nunca hubiera existido… ni Broflovski Ike, ni Butters… o puede que hayan existido en otro tiempo y lugar.

– ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?

– Clyde quiere mantenerte alejado de lo que sucede en el Imperio. No me deja matarte, así que te tendré vagando hasta que el se harte… o te permita volver.

– ¿Eres un sirviente de Clyde? – Esa pregunta hizo arder los ojos del moreno en llamas. Él jamás significaría tan poca cosa en la vida del castaño.

– NO SOY TAL COSA… soy su amante, su compañero, su única razón para existir. NADIE, ni TÚ, ni Tucker, NI EL SULTÁN PUEDEN SEPARARME DE ÉL. Nació en esta era para pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo, haciendo lo que yo quiera y como yo quiera… mi tío me lo entregó por mi buena voluntad… así yo sabré… yo al fin…

La manera tan desquiciada en que su rostro se mostraba enfurecido, hacia a Kenny comprender el gran peligro en el que estaba. Ese tipo estaba verdaderamente loco. Peor hubo algo en sus palabras…

– ¿Quién es tu tío? – Sacó el rubio al ojiplateado de sus retorcidos pensamientos. El muchacho simplemente contuvo la respiración unos segundos y volvió a su característico estado de calma.

– ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas por ti mismo?

–O–O–O–O–

_Nuestros combates eran cada vez más peligrosos. Lord Mysterion era un personaje duro de eliminar. Entre mas me acercaba a derrotarlo, mas parecía estar lejos de hacerlo. Intentaba por todos los medios aprender más de él, saber quien era o siquiera su origen, pero nada parecía indicar de donde provenía, si quiera un pequeño rasgo que lo delatara. Solo sabía que tenia tremenda fuerza y habilidades… algo característico de los Mercenarios._

– _¡Detente, Caos! – Estuve estuvo frente a frente con el peor de mis enemigos. Ese sujeto que intentaba destruir l al pueblo que tanto había dado por los Marsh y a quienes daba la espalda. Si blandía su espada con suficiente agilidad, podría acabar con eso de una vez por todas. _

_Moviendo con astucia uno de los candelabros sobre ambos, salté de un extremo de la habitación al otro. En realidad era algo así como un despacho privado, con enormes muebles que acumulaban libros y polvo. Momento antes había tenido lugar una reunión secreta para determinar las acciones que se tomarían en contra del rey Marsh. Yo había sugerido permitirle huir a cualquiera de sus propiedades lejos de las murallas de ese reino, casi pude convencerlos cuando lord Mysterion se presentó para poner fin a la junta y destruir a los desertores. En un acto de ayuda, me interpuso entre su espada y los ahí presentes, permitiéndoles huir y dando inicio a una de las mas terrible batallas que había llevado acabo. Mysterion en realidad peleaba como todo un mercenario, pero yo por mi parte también tenía lo mío. Cuando me colocaba aquel atuendo, dejaba de ser Leopold Butters Stotch, el pobre debilucho que se mantenía a la sombra de su novio, el intrépido y, lamentablemente, mujeriego mas grande del reino. Me convertía en el caballero Caos, protector del pueblo y destructor de los hipócritas. Aquel lugar estaba hecho para Kenny McCormick, mi novio… y nadie tenía derecho a corromperlo._

– _Mysterion… un paso más y te desintegro… – Entre mis manos cargaba un pergamino que bien podría contener un conjuro explosivo… mas no era así. Estaba entre la espada y la pared… mas literalmente, entre una ventana que amenazaba una caída libre de al menos 800 metros de altura, y la espada de lord Mysterion. Podría saltar… pero no debía si quería seguir vivo.  
>Aunque comúnmente me apoyaba una reconocida bruja del reino, en ese momento me encontraba completamente solo. No tenía ni el más mínimo contacto con ella. "¡Responde, responde!" – Me repetía mentalmente. <em>

– _No te temo… no eres de amenazas, Caos. SI ese pergamino fuera peligroso, lo habrías empleado antes. Estas acabado… pero prometo llevarte preso ante un juicio si me rebelas en este instante los planes en contra del rey._

– _Nunca te diría nada a ti. – Emplee la poca fuerza que me quedaba para romper un librero enorme entre ambos, corriendo en dirección de mi propio desastre. Mysterion empujó los escombros y saltó con la espada desenfundada apuntándome al cuello. Pasé a tan solo unos milímetros, pude incluso sentir su adrenalina en el ataque… pero no era mi tiempo de morir._

"_Salta hacia la ventana"_

– _¡Ya era hora! – La voz de la hechicera sonó dentro de mi cabeza. Solo podía significar una cosa…_

– _¡Detente! – Mi salvación._

_Salté hacia la ventana abierta de la torre, viendo el paisaje que me aguardaba. La muerte inminente… de otra forma. En cuanto comencé a descender, sentí el poder de la bruja sobre mi y mi cuerpo se convirtió en materia que se desintegraba para reintegrarse en un lugar completamente opuesto. Me hubiera encantado ver el rostro de Mysterion una vez que estuvo frente al margen de la ventana y observó el despeñadero sin encontrar absolutamente nada._

–O–O–O–O–

Kenny abrió los ojos lentamente. No quería saber si todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño o no. No quería encontrarse lejos de su hogar o de sus amigos. No quería encontrar una realidad hiriente que desaparecería. Quería ver de nuevo a Butters. Solo eso.

Pero encontró un poco más que eso.

Una habitación de color blanco pálido, tanto que lastimaba a la vista. Parecía una recamara cualquiera, con una recamara en color café pálido, acaso un ropero antiguo de madera de pino, unos taburetes magullados. No parecía haber muchas cosas dentro, las ventanas estaban tapiadas y cubiertas por enormes tablones. No parecía haber puerta en ningún lugar. Una habitación sin salida.

– ¿Dónde estoy?... – Al menos su voz sonaba igual.

Caminó lentamente alrededor del lugar, no había nada guardado, ni ropa, ni pertenencias. Solo esa centelleante luz que provenía de sabía Dios donde. Encontró un libro con cubierta rasgada y unas enormes letras sobre él. No entendía lo que ahí estaba escrito, pero sabía en que idioma debía estarlo.

– Es francés…

–O–O–O–O–

_Cuando aparecí dentro de un carruaje, no era en realidad lo que había estado esperando, me sorprendí y adopté de inmediato una postura de pelea. Una fuerza extraordinaria me sostuvo por el brazo y finalmente pude ver a la bruja. _

– _¡Shelly! – Era la hermana mayor de Stan. También estaba otro sujeto, sentado frente a ambos, alguien a quien Butters había visto alguna vez… pero a saber donde. – ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? _

–_Este carruaje va rumbo al Imperio, Caos… te presento al embajador del emperador, Craig Tucker._

"_Craig Tucker"… pensaba Butters. "El hermano de Kenny"._

– _¿Embajador?, ¿que hace aquí?_

_Craig vestía su ya característico traje azul oscuro y el gorro con el pompón dorado. Me observaba frente a él con una mirada, ya no escalofriante, sino severa. Me odiaba, a mi y todo lo que representaba. A la razón de Kenny para dejarlo ir solo. Peor al parecer estaba haciendo su trabajo, así que me dejó de lado. Aun mas importante aun, ¿sabia quien era yo en realidad?_

– _El emperador me ha enviado a buscar por todo South Park a sus aliados. La guerra que ponga fin al gobierno corrupto que existe actualmente, está por estallar. Mi amo quiere conseguir a los personajes más importantes de este tiempo para detener un suceso que lleva años esperándose…_

– _La profecía – Completó Shelly. Ella deseaba, al igual que yo, alejar a Stanley de todos los problemas que la Alianza dejaba caer sobre sus hombros. Ambos sabíamos que el simplemente era una marioneta mal lograda de los señores del Consejo. Lo usaban como cara de una monarquía que causaba males y dolor, para que, en caso de ser derrotado, fuera su cabeza la que rodara. Ella deseaba que se alejara del reino y pudiera mantener su vida en paz, junto a Kyle o quien fuera, a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar. Por eso se unió a mi causa… por eso ayudaba a Caos._

– _¿Es que la profecía se va a llevar a cabo en este tiempo?_

– _Haces demasiadas preguntas, enano… el emperador te busca porque cree que eres una conexión entre los sucesos que ese desencadenarán y el final que él espera. _

_Fue todo lo que me dijo el resto del camino… Shelly se encontraba oculta bajo una enorme capa que me impedía ver su rostro. Desde que había descubierto la magia se había vuelto menos sociable de lo común. Incluso peleaba demasiado con Stanley. Su condición para predecir muy vagamente el futuro le permitía saber el peligro que lo rodeaba. En su futuro veía los nombres de Kyle Y Wendy como su mayor mala suerte… pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su hermano podía ser torpe y cabezota… pero jamás abandonaba a quien era importante para él.  
>La carroza anduvo por al menos 5 días en los que me pregunté si no sospecharían de la ausencia del príncipe Stotch y la princesa Shelly. Ella dijo que "se había encargado de ello".<br>Una vez que cruzamos la frontera, encontramos el paisaje más sorprendente. No era el lugar del que había escuchado hablar.  
>Hasta donde sabía, el Imperio era el reino mas pobre de todos los de la Alianza. Cubierto por el hambre y las guerrillas, un sitio donde la luz del sol era el único regalo dado por Dios. Las personas eran miserables y el emperador un tirano… eso que veía estaba lejos, por dimensiones separado, de ser lo que estaba ahí, frente a mis jóvenes ojos. Un paraíso verde frío de nubes, no grises, sino blanco de pureza. Las personas que estaban ahí lucían más que felices o agradecidos… lucían vivos. Había niños jugando en las calles, mujeres preparando pan, juntándose en algunos portones para hablar, hombres trabajando las tierras y café, el penetrante y sobrecogedor aroma del café en todas partes. El árbol a quien acusaban de destruir lentamente la belleza del reino, en realidad parecía su guardián más ferviente. Un lugar antes habitado por malditos, en ese momento parecía el sitio más feliz del mundo entero. Imaginé que así debió ser en épocas de mi ancestro, Gregory Tweak. Aunque de eso habían pasado varios siglos.<em>

_Entonces estuve frente al dueño de ese paraíso.  
>Fue extraño caminar dentro de un palacio abandonado. Las personas que ahí trabajaban no llegaban al centenar y, a pesar de estar cubierto por los cristales imperiales que habían vuelto ee lugar en una leyenda, no parecía brillar demasiado. En su lugar, estaba cubierto por sombras tenebrosas.<em>

– _Su majestad. – Craig se inclinó por completo frente a ese hombre. Completamente distinto como lo dibujaba mi mente. No tenia porte, ni la imagen de un regente. Más bien parecía…_

– _Craig, ¡VOLVISTE! – Asustado._

– _El príncipe Leopold Butters Stotch y la princesa Shelley Marsh. –Entonces supe que el me conocía. Por eso tanto odio._

– _Ya-a veo… yo, enseguida hablo con la princesa, Craig… ahora déjenme solo con… ngh… con el príncipe… – En realidad estaba asustado._

_Craig Tucker lo observó con sombro y desacuerdo, como si fuera a replicar, pero no dijo nada más. Una última mirada de odio se me fue dedicada y quedamos por completo solos. _

_Contrariamente a todo lo que imaginé acerca de ese día… a lo que creí que iba a encontrar…_

– _¿Desea café?  
>…Encontré a un amigo…<em>

–O–O–O–O–

No había nada escrito en ese libro… ni una sola pagina. Había manchas rojas y negras, pero nada que pudiera serle de utilidad. Pero debía ser importante si tenía tantos rasguños, como si hubiera varias peleas alrededor de él. Quizá para poseerlo.  
>Entonces se dejó caer sobre la cama de lleno. No tenía a donde ir ni la remota idea de cómo salir. Lo más común seria esperar a que Clyde tomara una decisión. Deseaba con todo su corazón que recapacitara. Que volviera a ser el Clyde amable y torpe de su infancia… aunque ahí radicaba el problema. Ese Clyde era fiel a Craig sobre cualquiera.<p>

Miro el libro cansinamente, una vez más… después lo arrojó a un lado suyo. Volvió a hojear. Nada. Lo alzó y miró hacia el techo de la cómoda. Las hojas no parecían ser tan nuevas. Entonces observó algo extraño: si las hacia correr, la luz de la habitación temblaba. ¿Podría ser?  
>Volvió a agarrar firmemente el objeto y lo cerró. La luz era más fuerte. Lo abrió. La luz se volvía tenue. Quizá el libro era aun más importante de lo que creía.<p>

Entonces fue absorbido por una extraña energía… ¡claro!, había llegado ahí por obra de Kevin para responder una pregunta… ¿Cuál era?

El libro terminó por absorberlo por completo… llevándolo a una época que creía un mito… un lugar lejano, ajeno a su mayor capacidad imaginativa o cualquiera de sus sueños descabellados. No sabia como, pero era posible. Estaba en el Inframundo, 2000 años antes.

Frente a Damien, Gregory y Christophe… y frente al brujo mas grande de todos los tiempos.

Era Dylan, el brujo gótico.

–O–O–O–O–

– _¿Cómo va tu fiebre? La voz de Kenny dentro de mi alcoba me sacó un susto de muerte. Creía haber sido lo suficientemente sigiloso como para evitar despertar a cualquiera. Pero el había estado aguardando en mi habitación. ¿Estuvo preocupado?_

– _¿Mi–i fiebre?, ah, Kenny… yo, mejor. – Tenia que mentir. Al parecer, Shelley le había dicho a Stanley que tenia que recluirme en su torre hasta que curara una "fiebre mortal" que ella manejaría. Buena excusa para no comprometer los planes del emperador… pesimamente aplicada. Kenny no era idiota._

– _¿A si?... que bueno… ¿y que te parecería que me quedara a cuidarte toda la noche? – Esa voz felina siempre hizo que me temblaran las piernas. No era mi culpa, el era demasiado inteligente. Sabía lo que provocaba con eso. _

– _No-o Kenny, no debes… ¿que dirán de mi?, ¿de ti?_

– _¿De mi? – Se balanceó de un lado de la habitación al otro. Recostándose sobre mi cama de lleno. Seguía siendo un niño… el niño que encontré en los establos de un lugar lejano. – Que soy un libertino, nada nuevo… de ti… – Me miró de arriba abajo. Seguramente se burlaba mentalmente de mi debilidad. "¡Pero yo no soy tan débil, Kenny!... y algún día", me decía, "te protegeré". – Tienes razón… me voy. Descansa…_

_Pero no pude dejarlo ir.  
>Me había inmiscuido en su vida, en esos días de los que el no gustaba hablar. Estuve frente a su hermano, quien tenía un parecido físico extraordinario con él. Estuve frente al emperador, decidiendo el mejor camino para ganar la paz dentro de la alianza. Ya no podía ser mas entrometido, ¿cierto?... ya no había limites.<em>

– _No te vayas, Kenny… ni ahora, ni jamás… por favor… – Con mis manos dentro de un tonto juego, moviéndolas de un lado a otro, me senté junto a él en la cama… me miró tan sorprendido que apenas pudo disimularlo. Seguramente desconocía a ese Butters._

_De pronto sonrió como nunca antes. Estaba complacido, no por lo que estaba escuchando… sino por lo que significaba. Porque sabía que lo amaba. _

_A pesar de su carácter, tan difícil. A pesar de negar sus verdaderos sentimientos. A pesar de odiarse tanto y amarme tanto. De sus constantes borracheras, de su amor por las mujeres. A pesar de pasar de ángel a demonio._

_Era Kenny… mi Kenny McCormick. __El único que me ha amado. El único al que podría amar._

_Y el único por el que llegaría hasta el final de los días.  
>Supongo que Craig sentía lo mismo… hasta cierto punto, aun lo creo.<em>

–O–O–O–O–

Esa noche Butters se encerró junto a su novio, como jamás imagino tener la voluntad de hacer. Kenny se quitó el saco sin mayor preocupación, pero notó el nerviosismo latente del pequeño a su lado. Se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició con verdadera dulzura sobre su espalda. Este se sobresaltó.

– No tiene que ser ahora, Butters… en año tus padres y los McCormick organizarán la boda… – Kenny sabía que su novio era tan conservador como el molesto judío pelirrojo. Pero a el lo soportaba por su amor. Sin embargo, Butters sabia algo aun más importante… ninguno de los dos tenía todo un año.

– No, Kenny, quiero estar contigo… en serio, yo… eso quiero.

Sus ojos eran azúcar y cielo. El único lugar donde Kenny se sentía tranquilo. Butters estuvo por comenzar a desvestirse, pero Kenny se recostó sobre su regazo, como un niño pequeño a faldas de su mamá. Butters se sobresaltó un poco, pero en un acto de cariño y aceptación, acarició su melena ligeramente… era en realidad muy suave. Kenny entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo extraña y peculiar que había resultado su vida en todo el tiempo hasta ese momento. Entonces tomó su decisión. Si Butters podía tomar la iniciativa, el también podría.

– Entonces tómame, Butters… si me quieres y quieres estar conmigo, hazlo… – Las mejillas de ambos se encendieron, aunque por razones completamente distintas…

Butters miró con leve asombro a su novio, pero este lucia sincero. Su pecho comenzó a levantarse con una respiración que más que ayudar, parecía intentar matarlo. Acababa de pensar cuanto lo quería… no iba a detenerse en ese momento.

Leopold tomó con dulzura el rostro de Kenny, alzando su barbilla, fina y angulosa, a una distancia que parecía amenazarlo con robar su cordura. Sus ojos eran en realidad bellos. ¿Cómo podía llamarse a si mismo "mercenario"?  
>Cuando sus labios se toparon, no hubo mayor contacto… en realidad solo se rozaban con cierta fragilidad, como percibiendo la esencia del otro. Después Butters hizo un poco más de presión hasta que ambos se fundieron en el beso que tanto ansiaban. Húmedo y cálido, tan tierno y embriagante. La única sensación que necesitaban para existir, para saber que en realidad todo el mundo estaba en pie. Kenny observó una vez más a Butters, quien ya no temblaba en lo absoluto. Se abrazó a su cuello con mayor firmeza y comenzó a mover si lengua dentro de su boca.<br>Butters pasó a recostar con cuidado a su novio, pensando en levantar el camisón que llevaba… que aun le quedaba. Su pantalón, abrochado por 6 botones, parecía un infierno creado solo para castigarlo por llevar todo eso tan de prisa. Metió su mano, antes temblorosa, dentro de aquel ropaje, justo donde el rubio mas alto parecía desearle. Kenny respondió con un muy pequeño gemido, en realidad un suspiro, del cual derrochaba toda ternura dentro de él, que bien Butters sabía, estaba casi extinta. Kenneth comenzó a desabrochar la gabardina del menor, acariciando aquel pecho tan anhelado, tan esperado por su calor y la promesa de ser todo lo que su mundo asqueroso y retorcido necesitaba. Butters terminó con aquel beso para descender por su cuello en pequeños y casi inexistentes mordiscos, tan cargados de azúcar que Kenneth terminaría por volverse diabético. En realidad lo amaba. Cuando su mano se encontró con aquella parte de Kenny que tan buena reputación le daba en la corte, no fue suficiente con una frágil caricia, como esperaría su amante… tuvo que tomarlo todo y con firmeza. Jamás diría "esto es mío"… pero se lo dejó claro a McCormick, quien temblaba, por primera vez en una situación como esa. Sin poder evitarlo o siquiera intentarlo, Ken echó a reír. Sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes y claras que el joven príncipe sobre él temió por su integridad.

– ¡Kenny!, nos van a escuchar… ¿que es tan divertido?

– En realidad… creo que estamos mal… – Butters detuvo su paso y miró sorprendido al otro rubio. ¿Se estaba acobardando? – Yo se como quieres que sea… y te prometo que seré tuyo. A partir de ahora – Alzó el dedo meñique y lo juntó con el de Butters. El menor simplemente le siguió la corriente. – ESTO significa que se acabaron mis noches locas y borracheras… seré solo suyo, su majestad, Leopold Butters Stotch. Pero a cambio debes prometerme una cosa.

– ¿Cuál? – Sus temblores nerviosos volvieron. Al parecer, aquella no sería "la noche". – ¿Que promesa, Kenny?

– Que me esperarás hasta nuestra boda. – Sugirió el mayor con su sonrisa más dulce.

Y aun en este tiempo, para Butters fue suficiente. La prueba de amor mas grande de Kenny, sin dudas sería "la prueba de amor" que el pedía a otros.  
>Y si a partir de entonces solo sería suyo…<p>

–Esta bien, Kenny…

…La espera sería un tormento…

**Jajajajajaajaj FAIL!, seguro que los deje con ganas de lemon y lemon BUNNY, además, todo parecía indicar a un Butters Activo (JAMAS ANTES VISTO XD), Pero no!, los dejaré picados, a ver si leen el resto de la historia jajajajaja.  
>No les digo la pareja de la siguiente actualización, porque me prometí no hablar mas de mis tonterías, hasta ver cumplida mi palabra… aaaaaa, al carajo!<strong>

**Siguiente capitulo: ChristophexGregory (That´s right)  
>Los leo pronto.<strong>


	17. Un único lugar llamado hogar

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XVII

"En el único lugar llamado hogar"

**Como dije antes y volveré a decir… no tengo derecho a dar explicaciones… hasta actualizar lo que debo u.u  
>Muchas gracias por leer los otros 2 capítulos, a pesar que los milenios que me tarde. Releí el capitulo 1 y descubrí que comencé este Fic hace ya un año… y en primer capitulo escribí: "Es una historia corta"… eso es para que se den cuenta que, cuando yo digo corta, quiere decir que me tomará mas de 365 días :D…<br>Comprenderé si me dejan de leer a estas alturas :( Esto ya parece novela ancmsxcnsdkcnskjn  
>Sin mas, les dejo este capitulo que espera dejar claras algunas cosillas, nada más.<strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su historia… no aun… no aun…_

Kenny se encontraba envuelto en una neblina, como si formara parte de ella en realidad. Era un espectro viajando a través del espacio y la materia. Podía escuchar, entender, incluso tenia conciencia de su existencia…

Era una época lejana y misteriosa, todo lucia completamente distinto, el mundo, las criaturas que en el había. Los momentos de su memoria acoplados con el tiempo no significaban nada. ¿Era eso real?, ¿Dónde era, de ser así?

– ¡Gregory! – La voz de ese hombre llamando a alguien desconocido, atrajo la atención de Kenny por completo. – ¡Christophe, Damien!

Era un sujeto vestido con harapos y una túnica que arrastraba por al menos 1 metro. Tenía los ojos de un color rosa pálido, su cabello negro estaba cortado mucho mas largo de un lado que del otro y con un enorme mechón rosado atravesándole. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía ser el famoso "blanco absoluto". No lucia muy viejo, de no ser por unas ojeras apenas evidentes bajo sus ojos. Quizá tenía 40, 45 años.  
>Parecía buscar desesperadamente a alguien.<p>

– ¡Niños, vengan aquí!

En ese momento, la neblina se volvió en algo solido y Kenny cayó a pocos metros de distancia. Se do cuenta que su condición actual era parecida a cuando Craig lo maldijo con un pergamino que separaba su mente de su cuerpo. De nuevo, solo era un espectador.

De entre los arboles mas cercanos, que aun bajo aquella penumbra podían dibujarse con leves tonos verdes y cafés, salieron 3 muchacho que parecían tener aproximadamente la misma edad.  
>Uno de ellos era rubio, con el cabello pulcro y peinado hacia atrás. Vestía una gabardina color anaranjado claro y unos pantalones café oscuro. Llegó corriendo hasta el lugar y abrazó por un lado a mayor.<br>Tras de él llegó un segundo muchacho, parecía ser un poco mayor a él, solo un poco. Tenía el cabello todo enmarañado, sucio y quemado. Vestía con un uniforme desgastado y roto de cualquier parte. Sus ojos eran de un verde parecido al de los pinos, incluso más oscuro, casi negro. Cargaba una pesada pala en su brazo derecho y un conejo muerto en su otro brazo. No parecía estar de buen humor.  
>Finalmente llegó el que mas se parecía al mayor. Vestía una gabardina de cuello alto que le cubría el cuerpo por completo, era negra y contrastaba con su piel, casi tan pálida que la del mayor. Sus ojos eran zafiros de sangre y su rostro no parecía reflejar sentimiento alguno. Ni el más mínimo.<p>

– ¡Padre!, Christophe mató uno de esos animales veloces… ¿eso está bien? – Preguntó el rubio atado al hombre.

– Podríamos cocinarlo, enano… —Agregó con diversión en cuanto vio al mas bajito de los 3 muchachos — ¿pero porqué lo has matado, Christophe?

– Me miró durante mucho tiempo… fijamente.

– Pues eso no está bien… ¿y tu Damien?, ¿que hacías con tus hermanos? – El hombre se acercó hasta el castaño y el moreno para tomar el conejo. Después miró al menor de sus hijos con seriedad.

– Yo nada, Padre.

El hombre miró un poco más al moreno, pero terminó por resignarse y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su cabellera, despeinándolo en el acto.

– Ah… Damien… ¿que va de ser de ti cuando yo me haya ido? – Preguntó con gran pesar. Los otros dos chicos lo observaron sin entender. Kenny se acercó hasta los 3 para poder observar con mayor claridad. – El día en que este viejo se acabe, ¿qué será de ti, Damien?

El moreno de ojos rojos lo observó tranquilo, paciente… su padre le estaba preguntando algo a él. Normalmente… mejor dicho, todo el tiempo… eso era al revés.

– ¿Que puedo decir cuando no conozco la respuesta, Padre?

El padre miró con verdadero dolor al muchacho, tomó al conejo de manos del otro chico y volvió a una pequeña hoguera a las afueras de lo que parecía una cabaña.

– Solo di: "No lo sé". – Los otros dos también escucharon a su padre, pero creyeron que jamás tendrían que decir eso. Habían sido creados perfectamente para comprender todo respecto al mundo. Damien era el único defectuoso en ese sentido.

– No lo sé, Padre… ¿que será de mí el día en que mueras?

El hombre escuchó al menor de sus hijos, después se giró en dirección de los otros dos. Christophe se relajaba junto a una roca donde comenzó a sacar filo de su navaja. Gregory se encaminó a su lado y observó lo que él hacía.  
>El hombre sus piró hondo y volvió a su trabajo con el conejo.<p>

– No lo sé, Damien… probablemente mueras conmigo.

Kenny miró al muchacho de ojos rojos un momento más, pero este no parecía entender lo que esas palabras significaban. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos y se quedó de pie observándolos el resto de la tarde.

"_¿Por qué él no puede ser igual?"_

–O–O–O–O–

Cuando amanecía, los tres muchachos limpiaban los escombros de aquella antigua cabaña, mientras tanto, el hombre a quien llamaba "Padre", preparaba la comida y los libros que leería ese mismo día. Los muchachos no parecían tener más de 19, pero actuaban como verdaderos niños. Kenny miraba sorprendido aquel lugar. El cielo permanecía en un color gris, en ocasiones negro, pero de alguna forma se podía ver luz en los cuerpos. Era extraordinario… como un mundo debajo de la tierra.

– Es hora del desayuno.

– ¿Que hora es esa, Padre? – Preguntó el muchacho de aspecto militar. EL hombre le sirvió después de servirle al rubio. – ¿Cuál numero le corresponde?

– No es una hora, Christophe… es más bien algo que haces más o menos a la misma hora todos los días.

– ¿Porqué? – Preguntó al que llamaban Gregory. Con el que aquel hombre tenía más atenciones.

– Bueno… es porque así es la costumbre, Gregory.

Ambos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a comer. En realidad era algo que no necesitaban hacer, pero al hombre le gustaba sentir que "podían parecer normales".  
>Finalmente llegó Damien, el más serio de los tres, se sentó junto a Christophe y observó la comida con verdadero trabajo. El hombre observó su semblante de reojo y sonrió.<p>

– Bueno, Damien… el día de hoy te corresponde elegir el libro que leeremos. ¿Que quieres aprender hoy? – Aunque sabía de antemano que su hijo menor tenia una predisposición por los humanos y su historia, siempre permitía que dijera en voz alta lo que prefería hacer.  
>Pero antes de pode hablar, fue interrumpido.<p>

– ¡Padre, yo quiero leer sobre la magia de antes de tu nacimiento!, ¡por favor! – Rogó Gregory, con una cara parecida a la de un cachorro. El hombre miró de nuevo a Damien y después a Gregory.

– Pero es turno de Damien… – Gregory se empeñaba en poner una carita convencedora… y consiguió lo que buscaba. El hombre suspiró cansado y comenzó a comer. – Esta bien, pero solo por este día.

– ¿No era este mi día? – Fue lo único que preguntó Damien. El hombre lo observó como pidiéndole un favor con la mirada, aun sabiendo que para su hijo, aquel gesto era incomprensible.

– Ya mañana leeremos eso, ¿te parece? – Preguntó Padre, pero Damien no respondió. En realidad no tenía respuesta a ello.

"_Padre siempre da a Gregory todo lo que pide… si Damien pregunta porqué, le responde que no debe estar celoso. Jamás haría eso por ninguno de nosotros… ni por Damien ni por mi."_

— Padre, ¿Qué es este animal que está sobre la portada?, ¿Por qué lo entierran vivo? — Gregory tomó el libro que deseaba escuchar y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Damien lo miró más de cerca y esperó a que el mayor hablara primero. Christophe no le tomó mayor importancia.

— Ese es un topo, "Mole", y no lo están enterrando vivo, el cava pozos porque le gusta, les hace sentir protegidos e incluso les provee de alimento.

— Igual que Christophe. — Mencionó Damien en voz baja. Gregory volvió a ver de cerca la portada y echó una mirada fugaz al castaño. Entonces Padre comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Gregory hizo el mismo gesto. Solo Damien y Christophe permanecieron inmutables.

— Tienes toda la razón, Damien… Christophe es nuestro Topo… aunque yo siempre diré que frunce el ceño como una cabra.

–O–O–O–O–

Kenny observó como era que los 3 chicos se alejaban de la cabaña y corrían en dirección del campo abierto. Una vez ahí, Gregory se lanzaba sobre la hierba y contemplaba lo que se suponía que albergaba el cielo. Christophe cavaba un hoyo y se sentaba dentro a leer. Damien miraba al cielo, intentando encontrar lo que fuera que Gregory viera, después miraba a la tierra, buscando algo extraordinario que atrajera a Christophe. No halló nada, así que volvió con su padre.  
>Mirando a esos dos tan peculiares, Kenny se sentó entre ambos, preguntándose porque tenía que estar ahí en ese momento. Entonces escuchó la voz del que se escondía en un pozo.<p>

– ¿Que miras, Gregory?

– Allá arriba… existe todo un mundo de cosas que no podemos ver ni imaginar. Padre lo abandonó, pero, ¿eso significa que nosotros también debemos?, quiero conocerlo, Chris…

– ¿Que significa "Chris"? – Preguntó el castaño, asomando su cabeza por el hoyo.

– Bueno, ¿has escuchado que Padre me llama Greg a veces?, dice que es por afecto… yo te llamo Chris por afecto.

– ¿Sientes afecto hacia mi? – El castaño salió por completo y se sentó junto a Gregory, mirándolo curioso.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que Padre dijo sobre nosotros?, sobre ti, sobre Damien y sobre mí… dijo: A Christophe le puse demasiado orgullo y ningún miedo, a Damien le puse empatía y nada de alegría… a mi me dio inteligencia, pero nada de empatía. Entonces, ¿no tengo derecho a sentirme curioso?, ¿que hay allá arriba?, ¿que tengo que hacer para llegar hasta allá?... si tan solo Padre nos lo mostrara.

Christophe observó en dirección del cielo, después en dirección de Gregory una vez más.

– ¿Que crees que hay allá? – Preguntó el rubio. – Seguramente es maravilloso… si lo viera, si pudiera ser parte de eso… sería dueño de todo. Estoy seguro.

El castaño lo miró detenidamente, su rostro y la manera en que sonreía. Sonreía. Un gesto que compartía con su padre.

– ¿En realidad sientes afecto hacia mi? – Fue lo último que preguntó. Aun no tenía su respuesta.

– Por supuesto que si, Mole. Eres mi consentido. – Le contestó el rubio, sonriendo de nuevo para él.

"_Gregory es el consentido de Padre. Dice que soy su consentido. Si el es mi consentido también, ¿eso no significa que me tiene empatía?... quizá Padre… también es imperfecto"._

–O–O–O–O–

Durante la tarde, Kenny observó como era que los 3 personajes que recién conocía, observaban a su padre construir una enorme pila de maderas y tablas. Cuando la pila parecía a punto de caer, el castaño rompía cada una de las ramas que amenazaban con caer. Gregory en ocasiones las sostenía con sus manos. Damien no hacia nada por evitar su caída, en su lugar, se colocaba entre las ramas y su padre, en forma de neblina y sobre su cabeza.

– Miren esto, niños… es una hoguera. Cuando arde en llamas se consume por completo. En este lugar esta prohibido encender fuego de esta forma porque todo lo que se distingue como oscuridad es inflamable y haría de este sitio un Infierno. Él día en que yo muera, ustedes deben colocarme en la cima de una hoguera como esta y prender fuego a los leños.

Gregory tomó un leño y le sacudió el resto de la tierra, después comenzó a olerlo. Damien observaba fijamente a su padre, en cada una de las palabras que decía. Christophe lo observó solo al principio, pero después enfocó su mirada en Gregory.

– Si hacemos eso, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

– ¿Nos permitirás subir a la tierra, Padre? – Preguntó el rubio entusiasmado, haciendo a un lado lo que estaba oliendo.

– No, niños. No puedo hacer eso. El día en que yo muera, ustedes me seguirán…

– ¿Nosotros podemos morir, Padre? – Damien se acercó al hombre mayor y se tornó de forma solida. Kenny se acercó al lugar, pero aun así mantuvo la distancia suficiente como para no sentirse atrapado por la atmosfera. El hombre simplemente agachó su cabeza cansado y sonrió levemente de lado.

– Confío en que así sea, Damien.

"_Morir… si no vuelvo a ver a Gregory, ¿sería correcto?, ¿Por qué siento que no lo deseo?, ¿Por qué pienso que no está BIEN?, ¿porqué Padre prefiere matarnos?, ¿podría yo vivir mas que Gregory?... solo se que no quiero"._

–O–O–O–O–

Otro día pasó, mientras Kenny comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ser un simple espectador, pero cuando la costumbre amenazaba con volver inútil su existencia, pudo ver al viejo hombre sentado al borde de una pila de agua. Parecían haberle pasado al menos 100 años. Sin embargo, los hijos lucían iguales.

– Vengan aquí, niños. Hoy quiero jugar algo con ustedes.

Los tres muchachos observaron al hombre como si no fuera nada importante, así que accedieron.

– Le llamo "juego de las escondidas". Hoy en la mañana cree unos muñequitos de barro con esencia de humanos. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes se esconda de los muñecos, si los encuentran y vienen a decírmelo, pierden. El ganador va a ser el último a quien encuentre. De esta forma, mis niños, sabré que clase de humanos serán. Pues bien, comiencen ahora…

Kenny se sentó a un costado de la pila, observando a los tres muchachos correr. El hombre suspiró cansado y se sostuvo el pecho por unos momentos.

– Son buenos niños, ellos… especialmente mi Damien, se parece mucho a mí. Quizá demasiado, para su mal. – Kenneth se impresionó de poder ser visto por ese sujeto. Era en realidad extraordinario. Quiso decir algo, pero mejor guardó sus pensamientos para si mismo. – Los que me preocupan son Greg y Chris…

Antes de poder responder a eso, Kenny miró en dirección del bosque, de donde provenía una de las criaturas de barro y huesos. Tras de él venía Christophe.

– ¿Dónde te escondiste, Christophe? – Preguntó amable y sonriente el anciano. Christophe se sentó frente a él y encajó la pala en el césped.

– Cavé un hoyo y esperé ahí horas… ahí es donde me encontró.

– Christophe siempre será mi hijo más cauteloso, será un humano despiadado. – Relató el hombre a Kenny, quien miró pasmado al muchacho frente a él, quien no parecía molestarse con la descripción de su padre.

"_Padre siempre me llama de esa forma, pero yo no soy alguien malo, ¿cierto?... ¿Gregory pensará igual?"_

–O–O–O–O–

Un hilo dorado estaba entre las arrugadas manos de aquel hombre. Pasó el otro brazo por sobre la mesa y encontró un pequeño frasco de esferas color blanco amarilloso. Eran brillantes y parecían ser muy valiosas.

– Gregory nació el primer día del decimo ciclo… por eso, para él hice este hilo de oro, lo he guardado en una madeja… espero que lo quemen junto con mis restos, de esa forma, cuando el fuego me alcance, podré llevarme a mi Gregory conmigo. – El hombre miró de nuevo sobre su hombro, donde sus tres hijos lo observaban. Frente a él, Kenny esperaba a que alguno respondiera de alguna forma… pero nadie se quejó al escucharlo. – Es dorado como sus cabellos, así podrán recordar siempre a quien corresponde. Estas perlas, como las he llamado, pertenecen a Christophe, son 100, al igual que los días que tardé en completar la formula para hacerlo. Juntas deben ser lanzadas a la hoguera justo en el momento en que mi cuerpo haya desaparecido. Puede que tarden lo suficiente en inmolarse, pero confío en que será lo suficientemente rápido.

"…_Un momento…"_

− ¿Qué hay de Damien, Padre? – Gregory miró por encima del hombro cansado del viejo. Kenny también lo observó, pero mas atención prestó al moreno que parecía tranquilo tras su padre. − ¿Qué pasará con él?

−Yo quiero que Damien cuide estas perlas, justo hasta el día en que muera. Estoy seguro que me obedecerá, ¿es cierto, Damien?

"…_Eso no es justo…"_

− Lo haré, Padre. – El de ojos rojos tomó el frasco entre sus fríos dedos y lo recargó contra su pecho. Extrañamente sintió algo que le parecía a la "ausencia" de una forma sentimental.

"…_Él esta diciendo que…"_

− ¿Y como morirá Damien, Padre? – Gregory frunció el ceño como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo que ese viejo hombre les decía parecía más el castigo por hacer algo mal, algo que aun no comprendía.

− Ya veré que pasa, Gregory… no creo que pueda vivir mucho después de que yo muera, ¿cierto, Damy?

Kenny observó al castaño, quien se puso de pie casi de golpe y miró con verdadero rencor al moreno.

"_Gregory era su consentido… y yo era el consentido de él"_

McCormick sintió un breve escalofrío sobre su nuca. No sabía porque, pero comenzaba a escuchar mas y mas fuerte los murmullos de alguien hablando directamente a su conciencia. Christophe no parecía nada feliz. En realidad no lo estaba.

− ¿Porqué Gregory tiene que ser el primero en morir?

−Eso en realidad no importa, Christophe.

"_Me importa a mi"_

−Al final, todos morimos, hijo. No importa que tan fuerte sea el hechizo que los mantenga en este lugar… una vez que yo desaparezca, ustedes se irán conmigo, tarde que temprano.

"_No es justo"_

−No quiero. — El castaño se colocó en posición defensiva e impresionó a sus otros dos hermanos. Gregory se apartó un par de pasos, nadie nunca se había rebelado a Padre. Damien sintió algo parecido al odio en sus venas. — No lo voy a hacer.

El hombre que contemplaba todo aquello echó una rápida mirada a sus hijos. Damien lucia tan alerta como nunca antes, sin dudas, si Christophe se atrevía a hacer lo "impensable", el moreno le saltaría encima. El los conocía, los había creado después de todo… Damien era el mas fuerte de los 3, pero Christophe podía llegar a ser mucho mas despiadado. Quizá Damien atacaría en su defensa, pero una vez enojado, Christophe atacaría a matar. En el peor de los casos, Gregory intercedería por alguno de los dos… y no sería por Damien.

— Es la realidad… todos morimos. Tú también morirás algún día, Christophe.

— Yo si… pero después de Gregory, y después de Damien.

"…_No es justo… Padre no es justo… y definitivamente no es perfecto."_

–O–O–O–O–

De pronto, Kenny saltaba de una escena a otra. En esa ocasión, Christophe y su padre peleaban acaloradamente, pero ni Gregory ni Damien estaban con ellos. El hombre lucía un poco más viejo.

— ¿Dónde esta Gregory?

— Ya te lo he dicho, lo tuve que encerrar para evitar que hiciera daño a los humanos. Ha intentado subir de nuevo a la tierra… — El anciano necesitaba mas aire para poder seguir hablando, en realidad estaba agotado por el tiempo. — No puedo seguir reteniéndolo, ya casi no tengo magia para eso.

— Quiero verlo.

—Si te llevo ahí, el escapará. Es mejor dejarlo de esa forma, Christophe.

"_A ti solo te importa Damien… mentiste. Él es mas humano… ¿solo sentías lastima por Gregory?"_

— ¡Quiero ver a Gregory ahora!

"_Por eso le dabas todo lo que quería"_

— No lo volverás a ver nunca… no intentes buscarlo…

"…_Solo lo mantuviste vivo por compasión…"_

Kenny miró al muchacho, quien presentaba un rostro lleno de… ¿miedo?, ¿era eso?  
>Salió de golpe en dirección del campo abierto, donde se topó con su otro hermano. Sus sentimientos, casi palpables, eran percibidos por Kenny tanto así como si fuera el quien los sintiera. Como si fuera una fuerza externa perforándole el pecho. Sus manos sudaban, los parpados se le llenaban de algo parecido al llanto, un extraño tic en su ceja derecha apareció, las piernas no le coordinaban como siempre, su pecho dolía como nunca y un incomodo frio que jamás había sentido le recorría por toda la espalda. ¿Qué era esa sensación?, ¿Cómo debería hacer para que desapareciese?, ¿se estaba descomponiendo?, ¿era eso?, ¿Padre lo iba a destruir ahora que Gregory ya no estaba?<p>

"_No… el sigue vivo…"_

— Christophe… ¿Qué haces? — Era Damien. Kenny pudo ver como el moreno aparecía de entre una nube de humo negro. Observó a su hermano unos momentos y volvió a ver en dirección de la cabaña. — Has preocupado a Padre… creo…

— Padre se equivocó, Damien. — Esa respuesta era lo único que el moreno no esperaba escuchar. Lo único que lo apartaba por completo de cualquier pensamiento de duda que tenía hasta entonces.

— Padre no se equivoca. — Fue lo único que contestó, con ese rostro gélido que había aprendido a copiar de sus hermanos. El mismo que ponían cuando estaban de mal humor.

— Pues lo hizo… Tengo miedo, Damien… mucho miedo.

— ¿"Miedo", dices?... debes haberte descompuesto. Quizá sea tu tiempo de morir. — La tranquilidad con la que manejaban el concepto de "vida" o "muerte", hacia que Kenneth sintiera mas pena por esas personas.

— Pero no tengo miedo a morir… temo que si no veo a Gregory antes de hacerlo… él nunca sepa que también siento afecto por él. Puedo querer… creo. No quiero que él muera antes que yo… pero yo no quiero morir sin antes verlo.

— Tienes miedo… eh… Padre no puede cometer errores… que tengas miedo quizá signifique que en realidad si creó a un humano perfecto.

"_Tu siempre lo defiendes… pero yo estoy harto de todo esto…"_

— Me importa poco, yo quiero ver a Gregory, quiero verlo, quiero verlo, QUIERO VERLO, QUIERO VERLO ¡YA!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento cubrió el lugar, haciendo que desapareciera junto a Kenny, llevándolo a otra escena en la que solo estaban Mole y Gregory, parecía… si, eso era, ¡exactamente el mismo lugar!  
>…La habitación en la que había estado antes…<p>

— Vengo para llevarte al mundo de los humanos… al mundo que quieres para ti. Te lo regalaré, pero a cambio no mueras. No mueras antes que yo.

— ¿Porqué? — El rubio parecía haber llorado por días… aunque en realidad habían sido años. — Padre se olvidó de mí… el me dejó aquí, solo, sin poder siquiera observar lo que hay afuera, arriba o debajo de este lugar. No puedo verlos, ni a Padre, ni a Damien, ni a ti…

— ¿A quien extrañas mas? — Christophe se acercó hasta estar a solo unos centímetros, a lo mucho 2, del rubio que tanto había anhelado ver. Quería escucharlo decir…

— A ti… tú eres mi consentido, Mole…

Solamente eso.

"_Y tu eres mi consentido, Gregory"_

–O–O–O–O–

Damien tenía a Christophe sostenido por el cuello, su mirada desataba el más horrendo de los fuegos infernales. Tras de él ardían en llamas las lejanas tierras que algún día habían sido un cálido hogar. Aquel hombre amable ya no estaba más, pero el hilo dorado que pertenecía al fuego había desaparecido, en realidad había sido robado por el castaño. Si eso evitaba la muerte de su Gregory… haría hasta lo más vil por obtenerlo.

— ¿Por qué lo liberaste?, Padre quería dejarlo en ese lugar por el resto del tiempo…

— Padre es un viejo loco… Tú nunca lo vas a entender, Damien… tú, que poco sabes de los sentimientos, de la alegría, de las necesidades. Yo supe que no quería estar lejos de él, cuando al separarnos sentí que quizá todo se terminaría, era impotencia… era miedo. Entonces fue lo único que necesité para actuar. Voy a llevar a Gregory hasta donde ni tu ni Padre me eviten sentir lo que quiera… donde pueda estar con él y ser su favorito siempre. No quiero que ni tu, ni padre interfiera. Si él te eligió, bien por ambos… ahora déjenme elegir a mí.

— Pero Padre dijo que era peligroso que nosotros anduviéramos donde los mortales viven. Ellos no son inteligentes, ni amables. Son mentirosos y engañan, roban, destruyen y maldicen.

— Entonces déjame mentir, engañar, robar, destruir y maldecir… no te metas en mi vida… y no te metas con Gregory.

Y de pronto, el fuego que rodeaba todo lo que había en ese lugar se intensificó, alejando a Kenny lo suficiente como para llegar a otra escena.

–O–O–O–O–

"_Junto a Gregory llegué a ese misterioso lugar donde habitaban los humanos, esas criaturas con las que Padre había temido que nos rodeáramos. Eran todo lo que había predicho Damien… incluso peores. Llevaban a cabo actos más extraños y bajos de lo que Padre había descrito en sus libros o historias. Lo que vimos en el mundo que ellos crearon era una fantasía corrompida, un sitio que no nos dejaba una sola buena lección.  
>Tanto Gregory como yo tomamos caminos algo diferentes… pero procurábamos vernos a menudo. En ese lugar existía algo llamado "frío", un clima que me gustaba particularmente. Descubrí lo que los humanos llaman "guerra" y las consecuencias que llevaba consigo. Aprendí muy rápidamente sobre la moral humana y los valores que practicaban. En realidad son criaturas extraordinarias.<br>Por su parte, Gregory descubrió diferentes artes del mundo. Se volvió mucho más inteligente y tranquilo. Ya no necesitaba fingir emociones, con el tiempo se hizo de la costumbre de aparentarlas. Después de perfeccionar nuestras "personalidades", Gregory descubrió cuanto disfrutaba vivir entre los humanos… fingir que era uno…  
>Para mi era igual. Ellos me temían o amaban, así que me tenía sin cuidado su opinión. Pero Gregory tenía otros planes. El disfrutaba imaginando el futuro, lo que podía hacer por esas criaturas, que comenzaban a lucir para mí como mascotas. En realidad se estaba tomando eso muy en serio. Mientras no me alejara por completo, me tendría sin cuidado.<em>

_Algunos siglos después, una mujer, como se llamaba a las criaturas de otro género que no era el masculino, comenzó a inmiscuirse mucho en mi vida. No sabia porque, pero parecía que me había vuelto en su "consentido", en el mismo modo en que yo prefería a Gregory… pero diferente. Muy a pesar de pertenecer a la raza de criaturas más estúpidas que jamás había visto, en realidad su compañía no me molestaba del todo. Su cabello me recordaba demasiado al de Gregory y su manera de hablar era peculiarmente parecida a la de él. Cuando pasaron algunos pocos años, ella me introdujo en el conocimiento del matrimonio. Hablé al respecto con Gregory y me recomendó "desposarla" como medida para ser tomado como humano. Solo era otra estúpida costumbre humana de las que el tanto adoraba imitar. Me tenía sin cuidado, de nuevo, así que lo ignoré. Contraje matrimonio con ella y comencé lo que ellos llamaban, una "nación". Lo más insólito hasta ese punto, fue descubrir el tema "tabú" al que los humanos prestaban especial atención. Ellos llevaban a cabo una especia de ritual nocturno al que llamaban "sexo" o "relaciones". No me parecía nada fuera de este mundo… y en realidad era parecido a hacer ejercicio… pero ellos se lo tomaban en serio. Tanto, que era el tema que les importaba en al menos un 90% de sus vidas. Para ellos era sumamente importante, en especial para mi "esposa"… pero para mi era un acto cualquiera. Mi perspectiva al respecto cambió justo el día en que Gregory me comentó que "desposaría a una mortal". Fue extraño, me perturbo de una forma que no creía posible. Estaba… ¿molesto?... no lo sé correctamente… pero recuerdo que Padre reprendía a Damien cuando hacia muchas preguntas respecto a su preferencia por Gregory… él lo llamaba "celos". Noté que yo también comencé a hacer muchas preguntas a Gregory… tantas, que lo hacía enfadar… ya de por si eso era extraño. Finalmente, Gregory tuvo hijos propios… un hijo en realidad… se convirtió en padre… justo como Padre… pensé que él tenía una familia y que pronto tendría otros 2 y leería para ellos y los cuidaría en una cabaña alejada del mundo… y alejada de mi… No quería exponerle mis dudas, porque sabia cual seria su reacción. Simplemente tomé mi pala y le arranqué la cabeza a su mujer. Ya mas tranquilo, los años pasaron y me fastidié de la mujer que me hacia compañía… habíamos tenido 8 hijos, pero ni eso había desaparecido mi deseo de estar con Gregory, así que le pedí que me enseñara a deshacer un matrimonio. En realidad él estaba un poco enfadado por mi conducta anterior, eso de arrancarle la cabeza a su esposa y no sé que otras cosas… pero en especial, comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas también. Y no sé por qué, pero eso me agradaba mucho. Sabía entonces que Gregory estaba sintiendo empatía por mis sentimientos, puesto que él también estaba "celoso". La solución que encontró a mi matrimonio fue casi la misma que yo había encontrado al suyo, pero de una forma más "diplomática". Lo llamó "traición" o algo parecido… y se encargó de que otros la mataran por él.  
>Me casé una segunda vez… la mujer con la que sentí mas empatía de todas… inclusive estuve cerca de "remplazar" en cierta medida a Gregory, por supuesto, no completamente. Ella era en realidad muy tranquila y fría, jamás me preguntaba cosas que no quería decir, mucho menos se entrometía en mis asuntos con Gregory. Ella simplemente escuchaba y aceptaba sin más lo que yo tenía que decir. A cambio, yo la escuchaba también. Aprendí mucho de su cultura, de lo que su pueblo significaba para ella y la maravillosa visión que tenían del mundo. Ella lo llamaba religión y a cambio de su amabilidad, yo le había regalado mi tiempo y mi comprensión. Adopté su cultura, después de pasar siglos errante, así que me hice llamar "judío".<br>De entre mis 8 esposas, ella fue a la que estuve más cerca de apreciar. Era pelirroja, pequeña, menuda y de ojos verdes claros. Jamás hablaba de más y era bastante severa al conceder castigos. Gregory la odio todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, pero yo jamás permití que le hiciera lo que hizo al resto de mis esposas. Con ella tuve 12 hijos, de los cuales sobrevivieron casi todos. Finalmente murió a los 60 años… eso me hizo comprender lo poco que viven los mortales… y que Padre no se había equivocado en algo… Al final, todos morimos"._

–O–O–O–O–

De pronto, dejando la narración de lado y con una verdadera fuerza sorpresiva, Kenny se encontró en medio de una batalla por demás feroz, donde Christophe y Damien blandían sus espadas con furia y determinación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿era ese el mundo humano o el Inframundo?, ¿porqué estaban peleando?  
>En el momento en que Kenneth dejó de prestar atención, las espadas chocaron hasta desprender una enorme cantidad de chispas verdes y rojas respectivamente. Un rayo anaranjado atravesó el cielo y cayó encima del moreno que a penas y pudo esquivarlo, pero su trabajo fue en vano una vez que este saltó de entre los escombros y se abalanzó por encima de los dos luchadores. Finalmente, atrapó a Damien por completo y lo mantuvo inclinado frente al castaño hasta que una figura salió de entre la penumbra. Se trataba de Gregory.<p>

— Aprender magia de los muertos resulta en realidad muy útil… Damien, siglos sin vernos.

— Gregory… bastardo… me robaste las perlas del Abismo…

— ¿Yo lo hice?... bueno, a estas alturas es hipócrita que lo niegue… pero solo porqué me he enterado de la muerte de Padre. Seguro que piensas que Christophe y yo le seguimos… pero decidí que no quiero morir. Ni ahora ni en un futuro. He tenido un sueño, Damien… en él, tanto Christophe como yo podemos ser felices, pero para que eso ocurra, pasarán muchos años… hasta entonces, no puedo permitir que me arranques a Chris… ¡Mole es lo único que tengo!, ¡todos los demás mienten!... Padre mintió todo el tiempo… seguro que tu también lo harías si pudieras…

— ¿Mentirte, Gregory?... no vales tanto… — Al pronunciar esas palabras, el cuello de Damien se vio amenazado por una filosa espada portada por el castaño. Había perdido la capacidad de tolerar las amenazas hacia su favorito. — Mole… ambos son… ambos traicionaron a Padre….

— Dylan, el brujo gótico… ¿sabias que así se conocía a Padre en esta tierra?... no era mas que un humano cualquiera… y como un humano debió morir… a mi me dio todo lo que quise, pero tu siempre fuiste su consentido… si tanto lo quieres y extrañas…

"¡ALTO, DETENTE!" — Gritó Kenny. De pronto recobró las fuerzas. Recordó que hacía ahí… había preguntado a Kevin Stoley por su tío… debía ser alguno de esos tres. — ¡EL NO TE HA HECHO NADA!

— Si tanto extrañas a Padre… entonces te enviaré a donde puedas estar con él el resto de la eternidad… y espero que sean muy felices juntos… hay un lugar hecho a tu "medida", donde tu y tu niebla asquerosa pasarán el resto del tiempo que les queda juntos. Si quieres, piensa en Mole y en mí. Goodbye, dear Brother.

Kenny saltó en contra de esas figuras, pero se topó de nuevo dentro de aquella extraña habitación en la que, había descubierto, fue condenado Gregory.  
>Esta vez, solo él rubio y Christophe estaban presentes.<p>

– Se lo que te preocupa… porque tu siempre eres honesto para decir lo que piensas. Aunque mis sentimientos te alcanzan, tienes miedo y no paras de dudar en tu objetivo. – Christophe miraba a un distraído Gregory observando por la ventana. Kenny los escuchaba como si de un intruso se tratase. – Pero yo no temo a morir, Greg… he encontrado, sobre esta basta tierra infinita de expectativas, que lo único a lo que temo en realidad es perderte… Aun y cuando tu sueño dice algo distinto a eso, no me importa morir, siempre que lo haga antes que tu.

– He tenido un sueño, Mole… en mi sueño, tu familia y mi familia pelean por nosotros.

– No entiendo porqué, cada uno tiene lo que le corresponde.

– Y en ese día solo tu o yo podemos salir victoriosos, solo uno…

– Yo prefiero morir antes de hacerte daño… – El castaño se revolvió el cabello y arrojó la pala que siempre llevaba sobre su espalda, en dirección de un montón de libros en una esquina de la habitación. Gregory se puso de pie y caminó hacia un pequeño taburete, el mismo en el cual Kenny había encontrado el libro arañado. Sacó de ese lugar un enorme collar de perlas que McCormick aseguraba haber visto antes… pero sin saber bien donde.

– Son las perlas de Padre… – Comentó Christophe, severamente preocupado por ver al rubio tan cerca de semejante objeto.

– El collar de Wendy – Recordó Kenny finalmente.

– Yo esconderé este tesoro en un extremo del mundo… tu esconde la madeja en otro. Dentro de 500 años, estas cosas deberán destruirse la una a la otra para que tu y yo podamos vivir… juntos… eso es lo que vi en el futuro.

– Los hombres son criaturas extraordinarias… y peligrosas. ¿Que nos garantiza que no los destruirán antes de tu… "profecía"? – Kenny observó con ambos ojos destellantes de saber… estaba frente a Christophe Broflovski y Gregory Tweak, los legendarios hombres que comenzaron la Alianza… eran hermanos… y al parecer amantes también. Su significado comenzaba a tomar forma.

– Ya lo preví… yo he dado a las perlas dos guardianes que se encargarán de ocultarse en su poder interior… las dividí y el resto las he escondido en el sitio mas evidente del mundo. Los humanos suelen ignorar lo que tienen en frente. Por tu parte, encuentra a dos guardianes para mantener la hilaza en un lugar seguro.

Christophe observó en dirección de Kenny, justo como si lo estuviera viendo a los ojos. El rubio sabía que eso debía ser imposible, pero esa fiereza en la mirada lo hacia dudar cada vez más. Entonces La Mole habló:

"_Encontré uno…"_

– ¿Y que haremos de aquí hasta dentro de 500 años?

– Supongo que nadie debe vernos fuera de la torre… levantarían sospechas y crearía mitos. En tu pueblo creen que estas enterrado bajo los cimientos del Monte Café, en el sureste congelado. En cuanto a mi pueblo, mi querido Imperio… oh, cuanto extrañaré su delicioso aroma, el dulce elixir del café. – Se sentó junto a La Mole y se recargó contra su pecho. El castaño lo observó unos momentos, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiró cansado.

– Eso es veneno para tu sangre.

– Y para la de cualquier Tweak… pero confío en que no será descubierto hasta el día adecuado.

– Tú siempre miras hacia arriba, Gregory… ¿que es lo que tanto buscas?

Kenny comenzó a desintegrarse de nuevo, pero era una magia completamente distinta la que ya conocía. Era un calor que acababa de sentir hacia no mucho tiempo… el aroma inconfundible del incienso y el pan de trigo…

¡IKE, se trataba de Ike!

Antes de desaparecer por completo, el rubio pudo distinguir al primero de los Tweak recostándose de lleno sobre su hermano, el rey judío de semblante inquisitivo.

– El cielo está teñido de un azul de ideas y oportunidades… yo solo espero una…

–O–O–O–O–

Kyle había encontrado un desastre entre las tierras de los mercenarios y el final del Imperio. Había guerras por todas partes y las posibilidades de cruzar hacia el valle que lo acercaba a la cordillera norte, en realidad eran nulas.

– ¿¡Un año!? – El pelirrojo hablaba exasperado con el marinero al que intentaba convencer de cargar en el bote. El único camino hacia la cordillera del norte era tomar un barco que lo llevara a las costas del Sultán, después a travesar el desierto hacia las orillas de la Alianza, para finalmente terminar de rodear justo por detrás del reino del Kan. Al parecer la aventura no iba a estar nada sencilla. – Yo no tengo un año…

– Ni al parecer dinero… si los dejo trepar, me estoy poniendo en riesgo. Lo único que puedes hacer es cruzar las tierras de… "ya sabes quienes" – Susurró el nombre ficticio que habían creado para los mercenarios, después de que el líder de estos, Craig Tucker, los volviera en el grupo de personas mas peligrosas de la era. Nadie se atrevía a meterse con ellos… ahora estaban bajo la protección del Imperio. – Y eso, si es que lo logras… los guerrilleros no se lo pensarán dos veces en tomarte como rehén de guerra… si bien te va. Ese cabello te delata como un judío… así que si ellos no te matan, los Marsh lo harán.

El pelirrojo observó indignado a ese hombre. La noche ya había caído y tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que el barco zarpara. No quería dejar ahí a Stan, ero sabia que cargarlo a través de una tierra en conflicto seria una misión por demás imposible. El moreno se retorcía sobre la paja en la cual su amigo lo dejó esperando. No había tiempo de arrepentirse.

– Está bien… iré a tierras del sultán.

El hombre lo observó con verdadero asombro, pero ignoró el estado del chico. Ayudado para subir a su amigo al barco, Kyle entregó las pocas monedas que había dentro del carruaje que un desconocido le había entregado esa misma tarde. Tenía que encontrar las fuerzas para buscar al duque que vivía junto al Kan. Por Stan… por Eric.

Y para detener a Tweek.

"_Espérame, Eric… espera por mi…"_

**Me he dado cuenta de algo… pero como dije que no tenía derecho a exponer mis pensamientos jajajaja, lo dejaré reservadito solo para mí.  
>Siguiente capitulo, cambio de SUMMARY… Creo que finalmente estoy en cuenta regresiva.<strong>


	18. Los días que perderemos

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XVIII

Los días que perderemos.

**Creo que ya puedo hablar un poco a mi favor… pufff Me disculpo, al fin, por todo el tiempo inerte sin actualización. Uní las dos cosas que más odio de un autor de fanfics: dejar parada una historia y terminarla de golpe. Por suerte no tuve que seguir así y ahora tengo tiempo para continuar con esto. Y ahora que tengo plena libertad de divagar, como suelo, diré algo que me sacó del estado parecido al de Kenny en que estaba. Jajajaja, cierto comentario de medio kilometro (muy dulce por cierto) me hizo releer los primeros 6 capítulos de esta historia. Es extraño como es que el punto principal se pierde mas y mas, mejor dicho, como es que en un año pude describir tan poco de lo que era esto originalmente (que les recuerdo, era un CREEK), después se expandió a un CARTYLE y ahora es todo menos lo que debería. Este capítulo es una resolución de ideas, principalmente. Y me preparo para escribir los últimos caps de la historia. Ya alargue mucho esta "breve historia de 10 capítulos". Me preguntan si elegí alguna de las parejas para que sean feliz… la respuesta es si, pero deberán ir asumiendo que la felicidad es relativa. Pongo el aviso para que al final no me cuelguen. Desde ahora les digo… aquí hay cierta parte que esta casi textualmente plagiada de la película "Elizabeth", de la que soy gran fan. Espero que si la encuentran, no se enojen mucho, es solo por admiración.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia… a este punto ya se habrán dado cuenta._

La guerra había comenzado.  
>Nadie conocía con exactitud el futuro del mundo… pero sabían que al menos una monarquía estaba por terminar.<br>El Imperio era una potencia imparable, con el ejército más grande, poderoso, bien organizado y peligroso de todo South Park. Aunque los Marsh seguían siendo los más grandes frente al resto del mundo, todo era una fachada. Con la estrategia que el emperador manejaba, apoyado por el resto de los reinos, era cosa de meses para destronar al rey, cortar las cabezas del Senado y poner fin a ese gobierno corrupto que tantas vidas había arruinado.

Después de los acontecimientos de la tarde en que Kyle escapó del Imperio, la guerra llegó hasta ese lugar. Criaturas que no se habían visto sobre la tierra en al menos un milenio, volvieron a caminar sobre el mundo. El Imperio y el reino Marsh estaban en conflicto, la disputa llegaba hasta medio territorio del desierto, reino del sultán. De las cordilleras del norte se vio surgir un fuego temible en un tono azul marino, destruyendo a su paso cualquier "frontera" que diera paso a las ruinas del castillo del Kan, que parecía arder como si muriera lentamente. Muchos decían que el Kan había vuelto al infierno del cual había salido.  
>El TWEEK, árbol ancestral del Imperio, comenzó a moverse como si fuera una criatura andante, liberando sus raíces de la trabajada tierra de los hombres, contrayéndose hasta cubrir por completo el monumento de cristal imperial, que el emperador llamaba hogar. Sobre todo el lugar había escombros que parecían haber sido criaturas vivientes siglos atrás. Los plebeyos comenzaron a creer que el emperador era una criatura divina que se encargaba del juicio final. Todos, a excepción del Senado, buscaban la salvación eterna a través de oraciones dirigidas al soberano. Craig no decía nada… pero notaba a Tweek menos temeroso de lo que creía iba a estar. De cualquier forma, guardaba sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su conciencia.<p>

El zarato estaba dividido por una revolución interna. Antiguos allegados a los Tenorman, aliados al rey Marsh, buscaban la cabeza de Eric para de esa forma restaurar el gobierno de los pelirrojos que ya habían humillado con anterioridad al digno heredero de los Cartman. Dadas las circunstancias, nadie prestaba atención al hecho de que el zar nunca hubiese llegado a contraer nupcias. Eran tiempos difíciles y aunque habían pasado tan solo unos meses, Eric seguía preguntándose que había sucedido en realidad.  
>Nadie sabía cual era el destino del mundo… con el Kan muerto, el zarato dividido, el reino Marsh bajo el mando de la reina regente Shelley y todos los príncipes de sangre noble muertos, solo se esperaba el colapso entre el Sultán, el Emperador y el Zarato.<p>

Mientras tanto, suspendidos en algún espacio entre dos dimensiones completamente ajenas, Ike Broflovski y Kenny McCormick viajaban de era en era, intentando regresar al tiempo que les correspondía. Con casi nada de energía, Ike arrastraba el poder mágico que le quedaba para poder llevar consigo a Kenny, lejos de ese lugar creado por Kevin Stoley, a quien habían llegado a asumir como el Maestro del Tiempo. Todo parecía completamente inútil, pero Kenny seguía sonriendo al pequeño judío y le daba todo su apoyo. Fuera como fuese… debían volver junto a Kyle.

Kyle y Stan habían viajado en mar abierto los últimos 3 meses. Aunque el moreno ya no necesitaba la ayuda física de su amigo para hacer las tareas más básicas, siempre buscaba estar cerca de él. No quería perder lo único que tenía. Kyle sufría por él… no quería romper el corazón de su mejor amigo… pero ya no lo amaba más. Sabía que si decía, tan solo insinuaba esas crudas palabras, Stan volvería a perder su estabilidad mental y, justo como se encontraban en ese momento, no podía arriesgarse a ello.

En tierra firme, en las lejanas tierras gélidas de Cartman, una amenaza aun peor surgió. Un suceso que ninguna persona, hombre o mujer, hubiera imaginado antes. A su paso, los hombres se arrojaban al suelo, las mujeres se inclinaban hasta tocar con la frente la arena, los niños eran escondidos en sótanos y establos. Él había vuelto… resurgido de entre los demonios del averno, llevando tras de si la sombra de la guerra, la muerte y el infierno: Christophe "La Mole" Broflovski", el judío original.  
>Estaba furioso, en la cólera misma… habían tomado su país y expulsado a "el legado" que ahí vivía. Habían masacrado sus costumbres y establecido en su lugar un sitio llamado "zarato". ¿Donde estaban los judíos que antaño cubrían las calles del lugar que había dado viva a cada una de sus esposas, hijos, nietos, bisnietos y un infinito etcétera?, ¿Dónde estaba el Broflovski que se suponía, seguiría con su legado?<br>Observó los cuadros que decoraban las galerías de arte del pueblo. El aspecto de esos "reyes"… idénticos a la familia de Gregory. De su esposa, para ser exactos.  
>Su semblante no podía lucir más macabro.<br>Menos de un mes le tomó arrasar con todo. Ejercito, pueblo, soldado, persona que se atravesó en su camino, fue consumido por las llamas o enterrado vivo por la temible maquina asesina.  
>Incluso para Cartman resultaba inaudito estar presenciando a una leyenda andante. Antes de poder siquiera oponerse, Christophe estaba frente a la entrada de su castillo, mirando con fiereza la corona que el castaño resguardaba. Seguía ahí…<p>

Y esa noche, el zarato ardió a pesar de las montañas de hielo eterno y las tormentas perpetuas.

–**O–O–O–O–**

Los pies de Tweek temblaban como nunca. Aun con Craig abrazándolo por la espalda, respirando sobre so oído y dedicándole las mas tiernas palabras de amor, los murmullos que había dentro de la sala Parlamentaria, justo al otro lado de una enorme puerta tallada en cristal imperial, con finos detalles típicos en la historia de la familia Tweak, incrustaciones de distintas gemas y pequeños racimos de oro, eran aun mas que un calvario cualquiera.  
>Lo hacía todo el tiempo, desde que su padre había muerto, el asumía todos y cada uno de los deberes que tenía como emperador. Uno de ellos era escuchar al Parlamento, conformado por hombres de toda región existente en el Imperio, quienes intentaban "decidir" camino correcto para su soberano. Habían perdido todo poder frente al anterior emperador, Richard Tweak, puesto que lo obligaron a "dar un hijo al pueblo", con eso asesinaron a la emperatriz, dejando al soberano en un estado definitivo de enfermedad mental.<br>Cuando supieron que Tweek había heredado el estado, no hicieron más que regocijarse. El sujeto era enfermizo, débil, falto de carácter, manipulable… un segundo Stan Marsh, sin dudas. Y por su idiotez, era que divertían tanto a Tucker.

– Tu puedes hacerlo, mi dulce Tweek… no son mas que una bola de ancianos engreídos y tercos… ve por ellos… eres mejor que cada uno de los que esperan ahí… aun mejor que yo…

– ¡NO DIGAS ESO, CRAIG!… – El rubio se tapó la boca al instante, reconociendo el volumen que había empleado. – Puedo escucharlos murmurar, NGH… saben que les temo…

– Tu firme… yo estaré observando desde las sombras.

– Es lo único que-e me tranquiliza… – Respiró hondo y dio un paso frente. Contuvo sus ganas de llorar de una forma digna y abrió las enormes puertas frente a él.

Justo frente a él, los 130 hombres que esperaban su presencia, se pusieron de pie e inclinaron frente al soberano, que no lucía menos digno que cualquier otro hombre de su altura. Esperaron a que sus pasos firmes y grandes zancadas lo llevaran al trono que le pertenecía. Un enorme monumento forrado en terciopelo verde, tal y como Craig lo había mandado a arreglar, tallado en una sola pieza del árbol TWEEK y con innumerables adornos en piedra de cristal imperial. Tweek tomó asiento y se removió sobre el mismo unos momentos. Aguardó unos segundos, respiró hondo y el estrepitoso sonido de los hombres ahí presentes discutiendo lo abrumó. Era…

– Demasiado Presión… – Dijo en un susurro, apenas audible para el mismo.

– Su majestad, el problema de la religión comienza ser un asunto de seguridad pública. Los judíos que cruzaron la frontera huyendo del reino decadente de los Marsh, comienzan a crear conflictos con nuestros aliados, los hermanos del zarato. Su majestad debe aprobar una nueva ley que castigue a todos los hombres libres que crucen en dirección de nuestras tierras, si es que no abandonan su fe antes de establecerse aquí.

Craig observó cauteloso al rubio que se removía en su asiento. Finalmente apoyó ambos brazos sobre las reposaderas y contestó de una manera neutral, libre de su característica velocidad de habla.

– Creo yo… mi lord, que cualquier hombre debería ser libre de elegir su propia religión.

– ¡Pero, su alteza! – Otro hombre sentado en el lado contrario del primero se alzó y acalló los recientes gritos de sus compañeros, llamando la atención de todos en la sala. – La religión, en especial el judaísmo, traen consigo la ignorancia que debería ser eliminada para tener un estado de ciencia, de lógica y paz.

– ¡Si, es cierto! – Apoyaron un grupo de al menos 20 personas. Tweek se encontraba atrapado frente a una multitud enardecida, en cualquier otra postura, habría salido de la sala cubierto de pavor y vergüenza… pero era el emperador… y aun más importante…

– Mi lord… – Craig confiaba en él. – El hombre es capaz de encontrar a Dios detrás de cada puerta que la ciencia abre… – Todos los presentes guardaron silencio un momento, mirando consternados a su soberano. – O al menos eso explicaría porque la plebe duerme cada día con los ventanales abiertos de par en par… – Al escuchar ese ultimo comentario todos echaron a reír. Tweek sabía como ganarse a los hombres frente a él.

– Su majestad está subestimando a los judíos y a los religiosos que confían en él. – Tweek se retorció un poco más, pero de inmediato optó por una postura más cómoda sobre el trono.

– No creo que mi lord sea apropiado a comentar algo semejante… siendo que fue católico antes de ser aceptado en la corte por mi padre… ¡y aun antes fue judío! – Exclamó con diversión, atrayendo el buen humor de todos los que ahí estaban, evitando agrandar un problema al que no iba a enfrentar con violencia.

– Su alteza se intenta burlar de nuestras conciencias – Señaló un hombre muy hábilmente. Craig lo miró fugazmente, pero volvió a Tweek su atención.

– ¿Yo burlarme de tan honrosos hombres?... ¡oh no, mi señor!... ¿Cómo podría?, no soy mas que un niño débil.

El hombre apenado, volvió a su asiento y soportó con verdadera vergüenza la risa de sus compañeros.  
>Tweek sabía bien a donde lo dirigirían, como solían hacer en esas reuniones. Razón por la cual Craig odiaba al Parlamento.<p>

– Su majestad… – Ahí estaba de nuevo… la pregunta eterna. – ¿Ha acordado a que mujer desposará?... en medio de esta pelea surgida en el seno de la Alianza, un lazo permanente dejaría bien asentado el poder de su majestad sobre el resto de los reinos.

– Así es, su alteza… cásese.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a apoyar la idea, lazando sus voces por encima de cualquier otro grito. Craig cambió su semblante a uno mas serio, severo en realidad. Odiaba que presionaran a Tweek para contraer matrimonio. Este respiró hondo y alzó sus manos lo suficiente como para dejar claro que hablaría.

– ¿Casarme con quien, mis señores?... algunos piensan en el zarato, otros en el reino Marsh… otros odian a los extranjeros en lo absoluto. – De nuevo, todos aprobaban al emperador con amplias sonrisas… todos, excepto los hombres más viejos del pueblo. – Quizá debería casarme con… no lo sé… uno de cada reino.

– Ahora su majestad se burla del matrimonio. – Se escuchó el comentario al fondo del salón, donde solamente Craig alcanzaba a ver quien había sido. Volteó sus penetrantes ojos negros al rubio y vio como este se tomaba firmemente del trono y al momento, lo dejaba ir.

– ¿Pero quien es usted, mi lord, para sermonearme sobre eso?... si se ha divorciado al menos 3 veces… ¡y ya pretende a su tercer esposa!

Al escuchar tan afirmada aclaración, todos los hombres de la sala voltearon a ver al hombre de orgullo pisoteado y lo apuntaron como un grupo de niños burlándose del torpe de la clase.

Craig sonrió al ver a un Tweek tan seguro de si mismo. Sabía que debía estar muriendo de miedo en el interior, pero lo disimulaba al grado de no aparentarlo en lo absoluto. Era el soberano que el pueblo merecía… la persona que el mismo merecía ser.

– Pero el estado del Imperio es débil… sin un heredero, está dejándolo a merced de su primo segundo, el zar…

–…Ya basta… – Contestó bajito el rubio, sentado de forma más firme sobre el trono. Agachó la cabeza y un sombrío ambiente se formó alrededor de su rostro.

– Su majestad está en peligro de desintegrar el territorio y hundirlo en la guerra civil. Una vez muerto, los Cartman y los Stotch dividirán el pueblo disputándose el derecho de sucesión…

–…Deténganse… – Susurró de nuevo el rubio, mas molesto que antes. Craig comenzó a exaltarse, aquel rostro no era normal.

– Su alteza es débil como su padre….

Y eso fue suficiente para desencadenar su ira. Tan pronto como ese ultimo comentario fue pronunciado, Tweek se puso de pie con una velocidad en realidad sorprendente, asustando a todos los que se encontraban mas cerca del trono. Craig salió de entre la multitud y se abrió paso entre los hombres tanto como pudo. Entonces la voz de Tweek, tan madura y seria como jamás antes había sido escuchada por nadie, ni siquiera Craig, sonó firme y clara dentro de todo el recinto, asustando al Parlamento por igual.

– ¡ES SUFICIENTE!... ¡soy tan fuerte como cualquiera en esta sala y puedo poseer un corazón tan poderoso como para destruir la Alianza si lo deseo!… ¡YO GOBIERNO SOBRE ESTE MUNDO y no permitiré que vuelvan a ponerme al margen de una sombra decadente como lo fue la de mi padre! Va a haber un solo maestro aquí… ¡Y NINGUNA MAESTRA!

Tan rápido como se puso de pie, abandonó la sala en medio de el silencio mas sepulcral que había visto en su alrededor. Tucker estaba petrificado… pero rápidamente recobro la seriedad, siguiendo de cerca al muchacho al que le temblaban las muñecas y caminaba como si a punto de echar a correr estuviera.  
>Tweek llegó hasta el salón principal, donde unos embajadores del reino Marsh lo observaron caminar como una bestia dentro de una jaula, completamente en cautiverio. Daba dos pasos a la derecha, tres a la izquierda y por todos los medios intentaba jalarse las mangas aun más debajo de lo que las llevaba. Craig posó lentamente uno de sus brazos en su hombro, pero tan pronto como hizo contacto con su adorado emperador, este se giró en su dirección y respondió con un golpe.<p>

– I know that you think like them... I'm weak, I'll break! ...But neither you nor Kyle can take what has cost me a lifetime ...I know you think have rule over me, but can forget that idea! ...You're nobody in this place!, Do you hear me?! _(*Yo sé que tu piensas igual que ellos… que soy débil, ¡que me romperé!... pero ni tu, ni Kyle pueden quitarme lo que me ha costado toda la vida tener… Se que piensas gobernar por encima de mi, ¡pero puedes ir olvidando esa idea!... ¡tu no eres nadie en este lugar!, ¿¡me escuchas!?)_

Craig se quedó helado. Jamás había visto a Tweek de aquella forma… mucho menos esperó escuchar esas palabras de su boca… ni de esa forma. En todo el tiempo que llevaba al lado de Tweek, jamás lo había escuchado emplear el idioma de su familia y ancestros.  
>El rubio respiraba como si la dificultad de pasar aire estuviera a punto de matarlo, observando con verdadera ira al moreno frente a él, sin dejar ir su mano y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.<br>Esos ojos negros y profundos…

– ¿Tweekers? –…Parecían a punto de llorar.

Se sintió basura… como nunca antes… y aun peor…

– Puedes retirarte.

…No hizo nada al respecto.

Mientras que, en el pequeño rincón de aquellos enormes muros de cristal, un par de pequeños hombrecitos observaban consternados el semblante de su "maestro".  
>Supieron que había llegado la hora.<p>

–**O–O–O–O–**

Kyle intentaba conseguir por todos los medios algo de comida… lo que fuera. Se había agotado el dinero y aun le quedaban meses a bordo de aquel barco. Sabia que Stanley moría de hambre, pero no decía nada al respecto. Su amabilidad seguía siendo hiriente.  
>Cuando por fin encontró una barricada de alimentos sellados, tuvo que ocultarse por unos momentos antes de observar lo que sucedía a tan solo unos metros de su posición.<br>El barco estaba deteniéndose para permitir el abordaje de otros miembros ajenos a la tripulación. Parecían llevar algo importante.  
>Antes de ser descubierto, Kyle se agachó tanto como pudo y salió disparado en el sentido contrario, golpeando por la espalda a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y con unos enormes frascos de un polvo celeste. El mismo polvo cubrió al pelirrojo por completo y, bajo el poder de un hechizo desconocido, su aspecto cambió al de un azabache de ojos cafés. Pestañeó un buen tiempo, hasta que el niño observó asustado su obra y echó a correr.<p>

– ¡Hey!, ¿que me has echo? – Intentó alcanzarlo con la mano, pero la comezón que lo invadió en tan solo segundos le quitó cualquier intensión de alcanzarlo. Terminó de sacudirse todo lo que llevaba encima y se giró de nuevo en dirección de la barricada, golpeándose en el acto con el pecho de un hombre. – ¡Ah!

Cayó de sentón contra el suelo y cerró los ojos en el acto. La persona frente a él extendió su mano de forma amable y algo preocupada, después de unos segundos la retiró de nuevo y se agachó hasta la altura de Kyle.

– Tremendo golpe te has dado… ¿estás bien?... ese niño debería recibir alguna lección…

Kyle conocía al hombre frente a él… pero con ese aspecto, ese sujeto lo reconocería muy difícilmente.

– ¡Tu! – Apuntó con una sonrisa en sus labios… hasta que recordó viejas palabras que había escuchado de Bebe antes de abandonar el Imperio.

"_Todos en la Alianza planean destruirte, Kyle Broflovski… Tweek Tweak posee el reino más fuerte e importante de todos…__Su fuerza es realmente aterradora. Tu en cambio, no cuentas con el apoyo de nadie… todos los que estaban presentes en la que seria tu boda, planeaban tu muerte"._

No podía rebelar su identidad.

– Si yo… estoy bien.

– Menos mal… bueno, te ayudo a levantarte… por cierto, soy…

No necesitó escuchar eso… conocía perfectamente lo que le seguía.

"_Token Black"_

–**O–O–O–O–**

—Maestro…

Craig Tucker caminaba de una mesa a otra, dentro del abarrotado estudio que compartía con el emperador. En ese momento se encontraba solo y solo se sentía mejor. Había llorado, no había duda.  
>El sonido de esa vocecilla lo volvió a molestar. Las conocía, desde siempre. Los gnomos servían a los mercenarios desde antes que su padre naciera… mucho antes.<br>Solía desquitar sus corajes con ellos y utilizarlos para trabajos sumamente secretos. Eran magníficos espías y sabían pasar desapercibidos por completo. Quizá por eso Tweek les temía tanto.

— ¡Largo de aquí, gnomos!, estoy trabajando…

Un pequeño hombrecito volteó a ver a sus hermanos de reojo, pero cuando vio que ellos tampoco se moverían, volvió a Tucker.

— Maestro, necesitamos decirle algo…

— ¡QUE SE LARGUEN! — El moreno seguía confundido y sumamente herido por lo que acababa de vivir con su Tweek. No podía comprender esa actitud tan reciente. Era en realidad triste, porque sabía todo lo que significaba para él. Pero justo en ese momento, Craig notó que los hombrecillos no temblaban siquiera ante la ira desencadenada de su "maestro", como solían hacer. En realidad era raro.— ¿Qué pasa? — Contestó limpiándose con la manga e intentando mantener la postura. Siempre debía mantener esa imagen fría e impenetrable.

— Maestro… tenemos que decirle algo importante.

— ¿De que se trata?

— Nosotros… nosotros vamos a irnos.

Tucker se quedó mudo. Era algo que jamás creyó ver. Los gnomos eran sus criaturas mas fieles, habían echo hasta lo impensable por él en muchas ocasiones… de pronto iban a abandonarlo. Sin siquiera consultar con él… era grave.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Los gnomos hemos visto todo, maestro Tucker. — Admitió uno de los hombrecillos, el de barba rojiza como el cobre. Lentamente se acercó al moreno y esperó a que sus hermanos lo siguieran. — El enemigo de los gnomos volvió… tal y como lo recuerdan los originales, aquel que engañó a los gnomos volvió a esta tierra…

— ¿Quién los engañó?, ¿Qué es lo que vieron?

— Esta mañana, aquel quien el maestro Tucker protege, ha invocado al enemigo de los gnomos… y este viene en camino. No pasará demasiado antes de que todos los gnomos mueran, incluso nosotros, maestro… — Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Tucker. No podía imaginarse sin sus aliados fieles. Todo lo que había pasado con esas criaturas, lo mucho que había ayudado en su camino… lo poco que sabía de ellos. No quería separarse tan rápido.

— Yo no voy a permitir que les hagan daño.

— Es inevitable, maestro… los gnomos llevamos mucho tiempo esperando él día en que ese enemigo venga a por nosotros, seguido por esa alarmante sombra de muerte que lleva tras de si como una capa efímera que se coloca o quita a placer. — Craig se inclinó sobre el suelo hasta terminar sentado sobre la superficie. No supo si admitir que quería llorar o simplemente seguir escuchando al hombrecillo cuya voz parecía romperse de un momento a otro. — Por eso, antes de abandonarlo, maestro… tenemos que decirle la verdad. Una verdad sobre lo que el maestro mas cuida y espera… sobre lo que lo trajo aquí y sobre la criatura que el amo intenta traer al mundo con ayuda del rey del norte.

— ¿El hijo de Stanley?

— Y su hijo también, maestro… nosotros… — Craig se acercó tanto como pudo y aguardó con su ya característico rostro serio. Entonces sus ojos brillaron como nunca y su voz se quebró al momento. — Nosotros tenemos el Arme Ultime…

— Eso significa que… todo este tiempo…

— Nosotros robamos el arma que mata a los Tweak.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Entonces debes haber viajado por ya mucho tiempo. ¿No extrañas demasiado tu hogar?

La conversación se había vuelto muy tranquila. Sin tener opción, Kyle, bajo la nueva imagen que el hechizo del polvo cambiante le había proporcionado, se sentó sobre la borda a descansar como no lo había hecho desde que habían subido al barco, meses atrás. Aquella era la única tarde en que Stan había caído dormido en las reservas, el lugar donde viajaban escondidos gracias al hombre que los dejó subir de polisones. Kyle se sentía extrañamente tranquilo en presencia de Token. Había algo en ese joven y le hacia saber que podía confiar en su palabra, que era una buena persona.

– Algo… o cierto es que jamás me he sentido tranquilo… aun dentro de mi propio hogar… – Recordó la vida que había tenido en el reino de los Marsh, con esa presión por agradar a los nobles y la bondad que buscaba bajo las ofensas constantes y los horribles momentos que tuvo que padecer con Wendy. Pero había algo más…

– ¿Es eso cierto?... es una pena. Pero aun existe un basto mundo por conocer… quizá el lugar que buscas aguarda hasta que lo encuentres. No necesariamente es un "donde", probablemente pueda ser un "quien".

Tenía razón. El único lugar donde se había sentido cómodo, no era un sitio… era la compañía de Eric, su amor, su amabilidad, su aceptación. Todo en cuanto a ese castaño ex–gordinflón, que lo miró cuando todos pasaban a su lado e ignoraban su presencia. Cuando el mundo parecía a punto de tragárselo vivo. Le enseño a amar, a amarse a el mismo, a amar la vida. No podía imaginar una razón para alejarse de él… ninguna más que aquella. Tenia que salvar a Eric, de Tweek y sus planes. Debía volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ir por él y enfrentar al único que podía arrebatarlo de su lado. No sabia porque era parte de aquella profecía y para ser honestos, no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que tenia claro era lo mucho que deseaba estar junto a aquel muchacho. No era lastima, no se estaba conformando con ser amado, en realidad lo sentía. Lo supo en cuanto estuvo consciente de su amabilidad, de sus buenas intenciones.

– Si… es verdad. ¿Usted viaja hacia su hogar?

Token observó al muchacho unos segundos en silencio, después se giró de nuevo en dirección del basto océano, tan eterno, tan imponente. Definitivamente le recordaba a alguien especial. Sonrió como nunca, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el judío.

– En realidad, así es. Cuando comencé mi viaje tenía la firme idea de volver al desierto, mi tierra natal. Lamentablemente, mi esposo es una persona simple a la vez que compleja. Ha aprovechado un descuido de mi parte para cambiar su rumbo y viajar a la tierra donde vivía cuando era un niño. No puedo hacer mucho para cambiar su parecer, así que acordé con encontrarnos dentro de un mes en aquel lugar.

– Lo extraña mucho, ¿cierto? – Kyle le sonrió amable y divertido, la imagen de Token había cambiado considerablemente. Lucía mucho mas relajado que en su primer encuentro en el Imperio.

– No concibo mi vida sin él… es interesante como es que solemos sentirnos atraídos hacia los polos opuestos.

– ¿Polos opuestos?

– Así es, energía negativa y positiva. Cuando la energía negativa se encuentra cerca de más negatividad, esta se rechaza. Lo mismo pasa cuando la energía positiva se topa con energía positiva. Solo la combinación de ambos hace que esos polos se unan y se vuelvan una sola entidad. Eso es lo que me sucedió.

"Polos negativos y positivos"– Pensaba Kyle. Sonrió torpemente al recordar al "culón". Definitivamente debía ser cierto.

– El recorrido es largo… ¿podría usted hablarme de su esposo?... claro, si no lo molesto. Se nota que lo quiere mucho.

Token se sintió asombrado unos instantes hasta que, con el poder que poseían sus ojos de nigromante, pudo distinguir la verdad. Se encontraba frente a Kyle Broflovski.  
>Aquello no tenía remedio.<p>

– Por supuesto… permítame, por favor.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Dónde estamos?

El olor penetrante del fuego mortal que arrasa con la madera de pino y la tela chamuscada, mezclados con una neblina negruzca que se vislumbraba en todo el sitio, hacían casi imposible mantener la respiración en un ritmo normal. Cuando el fuego alcanzara aquel pasillo oscuro y oloroso, nada más podría volver a salir por su única entrada sobre el subterráneo. Entonces no habría vuelta atrás.

– Son los pasillos subterráneos del castillo, primo. – Heidi corría tan rápido como podía, arrastrando junto a Nelly al castaño que no podía sino mirar en dirección contraria, donde los gritos del pueblo se apaciguaban conforme se alejaban del lugar. Estaban abandonando el zarato, seguramente. – Este, particularmente, se dirige hacia una salida en el bosque de los hielos eternos. Si seguimos caminando, puede que lleguemos en breve… su alteza… va a morir si se queda mas tiempo en este lugar.

–Pero… mi reino.

– Se fue…

La pequeña morena intentaba mantener la calma. El pánico se la estaba comiendo por completo y su amiga Nelly parecía no poder caminar ni un paso más. Su amor secreto, Eric Cartman, dependía por completo de ella. Meses atrás se había resignado a perderlo frente a Kyle, era una buena persona y parecía que Eric lo amaba como a nadie más. Nunca sabría que pasó en el Imperio, pero lo cierto fue que Eric volvió solo… y solo estuvo hasta que el fantasma de La Mole llegó al pueblo.  
>Si no se daban prisa, el inmortal judío los alcanzaría y daría fin para siempre a la familia Cartman. Ya solo quedaban ellos dos, puesto que ella también pertenecía a esa familia, aunque por una rama secundaria.<p>

Llegaron con mucho cuidado y pena hacia una puerta de roble agrietada y con una enorme cadena cubierta de oxido, unida por el candado mas grande que haya visto en su vida, de oro macizo y con detalles en plata fundida. Dejó a Cartman que casi quedaba inconsciente por el dolor de unas graves heridas en piernas y pecho, junto a Nelly que tenía los dedos de los pies sangrando. Alumbró con la antorcha hacia la puerta, después sacó rápidamente un manojo de llaves enormes, pequeñas, robustas o delgadas, todo con un temblor incontenible y un miedo que la superaba a cada segundo que pasaba… ¿unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia?... ¡tenia que darse prisa!  
>Con sus finos dedos encontró la más antigua de las llaves, la que no relucía en lo absoluto.<p>

– Rápido, rápido – Se repetía en voz alta, justo cuando la llave hizo un pequeño chirrido dentro del candado y unas pequeñas sobras de tierra dentro salieron expulsadas.

Empujando con todas sus fuerzas, casi con brincos, las puertas dejaron entrar enormes cantidades de nieve al pasadizo. Miró en dirección del paisaje que se extendía fuera, solo pudo ver el más puro y terrible invierno sumado a una tormenta perpetua que no permitía abrir los ojos en plenitud. Tenia que atravesar un territorio de al menos 8 hectáreas antes de estar suficientemente lejos del castillo, donde probablemente La Mole estaba destrozándolo todo.  
>Volvió para arrastrar a Nelly con ella y así ayudar un poco mas a Eric, pero la muchacha ya no ayudaba tanto, apenas y podía con su humanidad.<p>

– Heidi… sigan sin mí… yo no…

– ¡No puedes dejarme ahora!... te necesitamos, hay que poner a Eric en un lugar seguro. Mi primo y yo moriremos, Nell… te necesito ahora más que nunca.

La morena la observó con aquella suplica extraordinaria, donde sus ojos no dejaron expresar nada que no fuera dolor. El viento helado que tiñó su rostro de carmín y su corto cabello con aquella diadema que en algún momento había sido una preciosa joya, pero que ya no era más que un estorbo extraordinariamente caro, esa chica estaba rogando como jamás se había dignado a hacer. Como pensó que debía.

– Kyle… – Se escuchó el susurro de la voz apagada que provenía del castaño. – Kyle… yo… debo dormir… – Eso ultimo casi le da un infarto.

– ¡No, Eric!... si te duermes ahora, en este hielo… nosotros, tu, morirás. Anda, primo… yo… no puedes dormir. ¿No quieres volver a ver al judío? ¿No recuerdas que me hiciste formar parte de su cortejo?, estoy segura que aun te espera… no te duermas, Eric… piensa en… eh… piensa en cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? – Las enormes lágrimas que se congelaban a solo instantes de descender hacían que el estado de Heidi fuera empeorando, pero su corazón latía como nunca. – Recuerdas que… tú dijiste frente a todos que soñabas conmigo, lo dijiste cuanto antes de que yo dijera "HYYYUUUU", jajajaja, seguro estabas muy molesto… pero yo… entonces yo era muy distinta. Era cruel… lo único que me hizo sentir que podía ser buena sin tener que fingirlo, fueron tu, mi tío Tweek y la amabilidad de todos en nuestro reino. Eres un zar, Eric… la tía confiaba en ti. Kyle confiaba en ti. ¡Yo confío en ti!... por eso, por todos nosotros, por esos días, Eric… por los buenos y malos momentos… quédate aquí.

Y como si eso fuera el único medicamento que necesitara, Eric Cartman se puso de pie y se arrastró hacia afuera del pasadizo, donde un bosque de hielos eternos se extendía hasta donde la vista pudiera ver, pintando el horizonte de un blanco absoluto que no permitía ver el cielo del norte. Pero el estaba seguro de poder ver las estrellas.

– Tengo que encontrar a Kyle…

Heidi lo escucho con asombro y después sonrió amablemente. Ese era Eric.

– Ayudemos a Nelly, aun hay mucho que recorrer, ¿no tienes algo mas cobijador?

Justo estuvo por responder a eso, cuando la mirada violeta de la chica se posó penetrantemente en un punto sobre el horizonte. Con verdadero horror se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y contuvo un gritito que hizo de inmediato que Eric se diera la vuelta completa para observar su objetivo.  
>Christophe "la Mole" Broflovski estaba ahí.<p>

– ¿Pero como?... – Lo único que pudo articular. Giró si mirada en dirección de su reino una vez mas y vio todo en llamas, tal y como lo había dejado. Era una imagen desgarradora a la vez que asombrosa. Jamás había contemplado tanta maldad.

– _Les mortels sont intéressants ... vraiment cru que la défense pouvait arrêter si pauvre? ... devrait avoir honte d'un tel héritier ... pauvre?_ (Los mortales son interesantes… ¿en realidad creíste que una defensa tan pobre podía detenerme?... debería avergonzarme ser heredero de un lugar tan… ¿pobre?) – Eric se interpuso entre ese sujeto y su prima. Llevaba su saco militar y un pantalón casi desgarrado, nada que pudiera protegerlo del frio y por lo tanto, lo padecía el doble. Christophe, por el contrario, estaba de lo más relajado, dentro de lo posible, con tan solo una camiseta negra ajustada y unos jeans militares. Llevaba su característica pala milenaria y una enorme franja sobre su pecho, donde portaba incontables piecillas de otras armas, como puntas de flecha o filos de sierras. – ¿A dónde llevaron mi corona?

– No lo sé… Y es mi corona, pendejo…

– Insolencia… eso proviene de Gregory… – Se acercó a grandes pasos hasta el castaño, que ni siquiera tembló por la cercanía. Heidi gritó angustiada cuando vio a La mole tan cerca de Eric, tomándolo por el cuello y alzándolo hasta encontrar aquellos tétricos ojos topándose con la mirada café del zar. Pero ni eso le hizo temer. – Pero esos ojos cafés… seguro que son de _sa femme (_su esposa_)_… no… – Observó mas de cerca, tanto que parecía que mordería en cualquier momento al castaño. Eric frunció el ceño y comenzó a retorcerse. Heidi intentaba sin éxito en empujar al inmortal. – ¡Cela vaut la peine de voir! (Algo digno de ver)... un mercenario. La sangre de Damien, ¿no?

– No… ngh… aaahh… no se de que hablas, ojete, ¡bájame!

Christophe ya no tenía duda alguna. La iris roja alrededor de la pupila era el signo mas obvio para descubrir a los desencintes de aquellos a quienes Damien, el Kan, como había sido conocido mientras vivió en la tierra, regaló su sangre para concederles una vida longeva a cambio de su fidelidad. Aquel reino desapareció a su encierro por Gregory y eso llevó a todas esas personas vagando hasta establecer las aldeas fronterizas del Imperio.  
>Damien… su hermano… el consentido de Padre.<p>

– Un neveu (un sobrino). Mi familia expulsada de sus propias tierras por los hijos de Damien y Gregory. Hijo de una Tweak, hijo de un mercenario… dégoûtant.

– ¿Quién te da asco, marica?, te ordeno que nos dejes tranquilos. – Ya en el suelo, Eric trago tanto aire como pudo, el agarre había sido terrible para su garganta.

– ¿O si no que?... neveu… a mi no me interesa tu guerrilla, revolución o lo que sea que haya allá… pero tu, eres toda una joya. El emperador quiere que te arrastre hacia el Inframundo. –Heidi abrazó a Eric tanto como pudo cerró los ojos fuertemente. No quería dejarlo ir, ni permitirle a Christophe arrebatárselo. El mayor la miró por encima del hombro, después a la otra chica y finalmente al fuego tras los tres. Los gritos, el humo, la sangre en la ropa, la nieve, las tormentas, un mercenario, una descendiente de los Tweak… todos esos factores que le recordaban al pasado. – Vas a pasar la eternidad encerrado en ese sitio… o hasta que destruya la ultima arma.

– La robaron de tu tumba, solamente Craig Tucker debe saber donde se encuentra.

– ¿Tucker?... el ultimo hijo de Damien… y jamás estuvo en ese lugar. Ahora, tú y yo, partamos. – Extendió de nuevo la mano y jaló el saco con tanta fuerza que solo consiguió lanzar a Eric a sus espaldas. Heidi entonces se puso de pie y miró con verdadera rabia al mayor. Su mano estaba sangrando demasiado, por un corte que ella misma se acababa de hacer. Christophe la observó simplón, recordando cuantas veces había visto aquella clase de hechizos. Estaba acorralada frente a la muerte y había tomado una última decisión.

– "Nigromante" – Pronunció con verdadero asco. El poder de invocar o simplemente hablar con los muertos, siempre había sido despreciable para él. Incluso cuando Gregory comenzó a practicarlo. Sabia de buena fuente que los hijos de Damien también eran nigromantes e incluso la familia del desierto del sultán. Todos en South Park podían aprender la magia de un nigromante, siempre que no llevaran su sangre. Los Broflovski tenían un conjuro que les impedía serlo, así como los mercenarios llevaban un sello para manejar sus poderes hasta la mayoría de edad.

– No te llevarás a Eric… no si podemos impedirlo.

De pronto, la nieve teñida de rojo comenzó a emanar una considerable cantidad de humo rojizo que, conforme se extendía, se volvía un tono mas morado. De entre lo blanco y rojo de la nieve, una armadura comenzó a cobrar forma, después un casco y finalmente, como si del infierno surgiera, una persona vestida con una armadura morada y una larga cabellera azabache surgió de entre el suelo, portando consigo una pesada espada que blandió en contra del guerrero. Christophe cubrió con su pala el ataque y, sin inmutarse demasiado, esquivó el golpe, dando paso a la persona que rápidamente tomó a Cartman por el brazo y lo arrastró varios centímetros. El zar apenas y contuvo su asombro… ¿Heidi sabia nigromancia? ¿Por qué querían encerrarlo en el castillo mas antiguo y misterioso de todos los tiempos?, ¿Christophe Broflovski no estaba ahí para matarlo?, ¿acababa de decir que era descendiente de un mercenario?, ¿su padre no había sido el zar?, ¿que acababa de suceder?  
>La mas grande de las dudas se presentó en cuanto la pala que el otro castaño maniobraba con verdadera ligereza, azotó el casco de ese personaje extraído de sangre y magia, haciendo que volara por los aires y permitiera que todos los presentes contemplaran un rostro fino y esbelto, de ojos tan negros como la penumbra de la noche, pero aun mas fieros de lo que la vida nocturna puede siquiera ser.<p>

– ¿¡WENDY!?

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Mi familia vivió todo el tiempo en el desierto. Nuestro hogar es un palacio enorme en el centro de nuestro territorio, justo donde el mas maravilloso de los oasis se ve hacia el final del horizonte.  
>Cuando era muy pequeño, mi padre reinaba en todo lo que el oeste era, siempre siguiendo las ordenes de South Park tanto como fuera posible. Era un hombre sabio y justo, por eso solía desobedecer las reglas que fueran en contra de sus principios… quizá por eso el Consejo Marsh lo odió tanto.<br>Yo siempre quise ser igual al resto de las personas, pero debido a mi riqueza y herencia, los otros niños solían alejarse de mi lado, incluso puedo decir que se burlaban de m condición. De esa manera, solía pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca de mi padre que junto al resto de los chicos de mi edad. Solamente era feliz junto a mis padres.  
>En aquel tiempo, mi padre me contaba la leyenda de un libro que mi tatarabuelo había encontrado cuando había caminado en este mundo. Era una reliquia de su compañero de batalla, el rey judío original. Una majestuosidad teñida con la sangre de miles de personas, el único conjuro que unía este mundo con el de los muertos, el del futuro y el del pasado. El mundo macabro del señor del tiempo. Fue robado antes de mi nacimiento por unos soldados del Imperio y nunca más volvieron a verlo.<br>Con el paso de los años, al cumplir 14, ambos, mi padre y mi madre, murieron súbitamente. El dolor que me acompañó fue tan grande que la depresión estuvo cercana a terminar con mi cordura. En aquel entonces, justo después de mi coronación, el Consejo me envió un pequeño equipo de "guerreros", con el rey Stanley Marsh entre ellos. Ya que el desierto ha sido conocido como una "escuela de héroes", era habitual que los soldados de todos los reinos fueran a formarse dentro del arte de guerra. Yo lo apoye tanto como pude, incluso me ice de su amabilidad, pues comprobé que era una persona amable… pero muy débil.  
>Una noche en particular, un reducido grupo de mercenarios llegó al palacio y hurtó un tesoro que resguardaba en la biblioteca real. Como parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar, permití que Stanley fuera a recuperarlo, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de su convicción. Al llegar la media noche, el tesoro se encontraba de nuevo en mi poder y Stanley regresó con vida… o eso aparentaba. En realidad lucía bastante desconcertado, supuse que se dio un golpe con la realidad y se topó con una cruel existencia. Había quitado una vida.<br>Pero hubo algo mas… no todos los polisones murieron. De entre los detenidos, solo uno parecía seguir con vida. Castaño, con el cabello revuelto, la piel blanca, pero rasguñada por dondequiera. Era uno de los mercenarios, pero no parecía más que un vagabundo. Mi conciencia me impedía hacerle daño… porque era un ser humano. Entonces lo llevé a una habitación que, si bien no era un calabozo, no tenía en si lujos extraordinarios. Dije a todos que era parte de una idea para obtener más información, por si aun había mercenarios escondidos en el territorio. _

– _¡CRAIG! – Con un grito por demás molesto, el nuevo visitante de mi palacio se puso de pie con un salto y me empujó, como antes de soltar un chillido de dolor por los golpes que había recibido. – ¡¿Dónde está Craig?!_

_Su mirada era de un café que jamás había visto, tan claro como el agua cristalina del oasis, pero en un tono miel que resultaba realmente atractivo a la vista. Encima de eso, parecía estar tan cargado de vida, a pesar de llevar encima tantas fracturas como para morir de un momento a otro._

– _¿Un amigo tuyo?_

– _¡Tengo que ir con Craig y Thomas!... tengo que… ¡Ah! – Volvió a la realidad de golpe. – ¡Duele!, ¡AAAAaaahhhh!, ¡duele mucho!, ¿que me hiciste, cretino? – Si… me llamó cretino. – ¿Dónde estoy?_

– _Bueno, mi nombre es Token Bla…_

– _¿Quién eres?, ¿que hago aquí?, ¿Cómo llegue?, ¿Dónde esta Craig?, ¿y Thomas?, ¿esta con el?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué me duele todo?, ¿que le hiciste a mi ropa?, ¿están ellos bien?, ¿que es este lugar?, ¿que día es hoy?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?, ¿Por qué no me respondes?, ¿y porque me miras así? – Su voz penetraba en mi cabeza con demasiada fuerza, era molesta y hablaba a gritos… MUCHOS gritos._

– _Si me permite…_

– _¿Que hora es?, ¿Cuándo voy a ver a Craig y Thomas?, ¿eres un soldado?, ¿o un caza fortunas?, ¿crees que puedes retenerme por mucho tiempo?, ¿que crees que haces conmigo?_

– _Yo no…_

– _¡Me quiero ir!, ¡Quiero ir con mis amigos!, ¡tengo que ir al reino Marsh!, ¿ya zarpó el barco a las tierras del este?, ¡cúrame ya para que pueda irme!, ¿me estas secuestrando o que?_

_Y esa fue la primera ocasión en que hablé con mi esposo… aun después de todos estos años, la situación no ha cambiado mucho._

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Aaaabuelllo? – Los ojos verdes pino de Tweek derramaban lágrimas del profundo dolor que había sentido después de humillar a Craig en medio de un arrebato que poco había entendido.

En el fondo de la habitación imperial, el llanto grave de un recién nacido que se removía en las sabanas de la cama que Tweek usaba para dormir, hacia que aquello fuera aun mas incomodo. Ya lo tenía todo… Gregory Tweak, su abuelo y único pariente, al parecer, vivo… las perlas que llevaban consigo y que representaba el final de sus días… el hijo de Craig con Stanley que finalmente había sido creado.  
>Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.<p>

– ¿Por qué luces preocupado, Tweek?, ¿no te alegra conocer al padre de tu padre?... a mi me alegra conocer a mi querido nieto.

Momentos atrás, Tweek se había encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Craig, completamente mortificado y dolido por lo que había hecho al moreno. Su sorpresa fue de infarto cuando encontró a la última persona que hubiera esperado, sentada al borde de un ventanal que daba paso a una caída de casi 300 metros desde esa parte de la torre. El hombre que había compartido su nombre hacia siglos, que vivió hasta que su padre llegó a la mayoría de edad y que era reconocido como el más grande de los santos en el Imperio. O al menos eso había dicho.

– Es ruidoso… ¿es tuyo? – Dijo refiriéndose al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules que lloraba incansablemente sobre las colchas.

– Yo… no, bueno… en realidad… no… creía que habías muerto hace mucho tiempo… eso dijo mi padre…

– Mi Richard… terco como yo, pero efusivo como su madre. El solamente dijo lo que pensaba que era cierto. – Observó de nuevo en dirección del pequeño y su mirada se concentró en un pequeño punto de su pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta. – Un mercenario… y Marsh encima. El niño que vi en mis sueños.

– ¿Tus...?

– Bien, Tweek… te he entregado la hilaza de la profecía, las perlas para matar a Broflovski Kyle y aquí tienes a la criatura que marca el inicio del final de South Park… hazlo. – Su voz pasó de una tranquilizadora tonada a una autoritaria melodía. – Mátalo.

– No… no puedo… yo. – Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y se arrancó parte de aquel cabello alborotado y revuelto. Sus temblores aumentaron considerablemente y se volvió en dirección de la entrada, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera Craig para abrazarlo. El siempre aparecía en el momento correcto. – No… no está bien, solo es un bebé.

– Pero es "el bebé". Tweek, si pudiera, yo mismo mataría al niño, pero si lo hago, lo que la profecía dice no se cumplirá y entonces Broflovski Kyle será feliz, en lugar de ti. Yo solamente quiero… – Su mirada se volvió mucho mas fría y por solo unos segundos, se tornó roja. – Solo busco ayudarte.

– ¿Abuelo? – No sabia porque, siendo ese hombre de su familia… – No puedo… – Le inspiraba tanto miedo.

– Está… bien… ¡si!, tranquilo, Tweek. Hay un tiempo para todo. – Se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos, tan solo un breve momento. Lo hizo sangrar levemente para después acercarse al bebé y alzarlo a la altura de sus ojos. – Se parece a mi hermano… ¿no lo crees?

– ¿Su hermano?... yo no… no recuerdo haber escuchado de un tío abuelo…

– ¿No?... bueno, así es mejor. Pongámosle un bonito nombre mientras te decides… Damien suena horrible…

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Con la calma suficiente, tan característica de mi persona, pude entablar una plática medianamente normal con el castaño._

– _Clyde, me llamo Clyde Donovan. – Había descubierto que comía como si su hambre no pudiera ser saciada y sus modales, si es que tenía alguno, eran bastante pobres. Era grosero, terco, mucho muy altanero y bastante torpe. Justamente la personalidad que más odiaba en todo el mundo. – ¿28 días?... llevo dormido mucho… Craig… – "Craig" era una palabra bastante común en su vocabulario. Parecía ser su única preocupación, además de un Thomas, y siempre lo mencionaba mientras dormía o agonizaba, en su caso. – El ya debe haber zarpado al reino del este… _

– _Todos los que extrajeron la reliquia de la biblioteca murieron… no creo que haya sobrevivido nadie. – Lo dije mas para que contemplara la posibilidad de haber perdido a sus amigos… pero su determinación era admirable. Quizá solo era terquedad, pero me asombraba. _

– _Eso no es cierto… puede que los demás… Thomas… –Dijo lleno de dolor por lo bajo. – Pero Craig no está muerto. Estoy seguro de eso.  
>Fue todo lo que dijo… y parecía seguro de ser cierto.<em>

_Con el paso de los días, visitar a aquel muchacho, Donovan, era en realidad una costumbre extraña. Su manera de dirigirse a todos los que lo rodeaban era bastante simplona, pero a la vez digna. Había algo en la manera en que hablaba, por sobre los gritos o la altanería… en realidad era inteligente. Llegué a la conclusión de que no era una mala persona._

– _En cuanto se termine de arreglar mi pierna, iré al este… seguro que Craig se encuentra ahí._

– _¿Ese Craig es tu esposo? – Dije sin importancia, pero su reacción exagerada y el color rojo que cubrió su rostro lo delató por completo._

– _¡¿Cómo SE TE OCURRA?!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!, ¡EL ES MI AMIGO!, y, y, y, ¡además!, el es el novio de Thomas ¡Y THOMAS ES MI AMIGO!, ¡y solo me preocupo porque es un torpe y si no estamos ahí para detenerlo, quien sabe hasta donde lo lleve su testarudez!_

– _Entonces lo amas…_

– _¡Ya te dije que esta comprometido!_

– _Eso no tiene nada que ver… – Agregué sin importancia y dejé que se lo comiera la vergüenza. Parecía un niño pequeño, molesto y confundido.  
>Pero al menos era él mismo.<em>

_Pasaron solo un par de meses hasta que Donovan volvió a caminar y correr con ligereza. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado al bastón, así que para impedirlo, comencé a caminar junto a él por los alrededores del palacio. Aun ahora me pregunto porque no lo encarcelé._

– _La vida de un mercenario es difícil…_

– _Puedes apostar a que sí… pero tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes? – Con las manos en los bolsillos y la tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro, Donovan salto sobre una cerca y comenzó a caminar a mi lado, pero en diferente altura. – Conoces nuevos lugares, sitios que no soñaste siquiera… ves a personas de todos los rincones de la tierra, aprendes de ellos, de su cultura y su historia… comes tacos en cada reino al que vas y, si la compañía es buena, el viaje se vuelve mas ameno._

_Fue irónico para mí escucharlo decir aquello._

– _Pero tu y tus amigos vivieron al borde de la muerte… bueno… – En realidad, estaban muertos ya._

– _Pero fueron buenos días… – Su mirada se nublaba por el llanto con facilidad. – Y estoy seguro que cuando vuelva a ver a Craig y Thomas y juntos rescatemos a Kenny… esos días van a volver. Thomas va a cocinar, impidiendo que Kenny y yo arrasemos con todo antes de la hora del almuerzo… después Craig llegará de alguna misión y nos regalará los objetos que haya podido conservar… – Justo entonces comenzó a llorar a moco tendido. Yo lo había visto como un niño durante todo ese tiempo… pero entonces comprendí mejor las cosas. – Y yo… no voy a dejar de cuidar de ellos… nunca… porque… porque son mi familia. Esos días van a volver…_

…_No era un niño… _

– _Ya verás que sí…_

…_Simplemente estaba solo…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Tengo que estar soñando… – Fue lo único que pudo decir. Dentro de aquella habitación blanco total y junto a la única mujer que no deseaba volver a encontrar, ni esperaba hacerlo, Eric Cartman pensó que había llegado su momento y abandonó, todavía sin saber como, el mundo terrenal. – Wendy, yo creía…

– Y estas en lo cierto… pero algo cambió. No se supone que volviera a este mundo, culón…

– ¡Cállate, ramera! – Ahí estaban de nuevo, como cuando eran niños. Eso trajo muchos recuerdos a la morena, la mayoría amargos, pero aun así dibujaron una media sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Y donde carajo estamos?, ¡tenemos que volver con Heidi y Nelly!, no puedo dejarlas con ese sujeto…

– Ya es demasiado tarde… lo único que puedes rescatar en estos momentos, bola de grasa, es tu propia vida. El sujeto que acabas de ver es. En efecto, Christophe La Mole, el original. Todos somos parte de un plan, Eric Cartman… Heidi, Butters, Token, Shelly, Damien, Ike y yo. La profecía de South Park habla del final de nuestro tiempo…

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo, zorra idiota? – Se apartó de golpe y caminó alrededor del lugar, intentando comprender porque no había puertas o ventanas. Solo esa cama y el mueble al lado. – ¡Tengo que volver!

– ¡No, pendejo!... la profecía dice que el final de la Alianza está en manos de dos inmortales y sus paladines… Para matar uno al otro, debe hacerlo mientras porta o hiere al otro con el arma definitiva que destruye a su familia… para Kyle, mi collar de perlas, la reliquia de mi familia desde generaciones… para Tweek una hilaza de oro.

– Eso no puede ser… el collar… ¡Kyle lo..!

– No, el ya no lo posee… lamentablemente, ahora se encuentra en manos de Gregory Tweak. Para tener la victoria garantizada, tienen que matar al hijo de un Marsh y un mercenario puro… el último Marsh del mundo.

– ¡Entonces con mayor razón debo ir a por Kyle!, ¡debo ser su paladín!... está con ee pendejo de Stan y si están juntos, ambos corren peligro.

– ¡Eso no es así! – Wendy dejó caer la espada a su lado y se sentó al borde de la cama, agachando la cabeza por sobre la armadura. – El paladín de Kyle es mi hermano… pero no tengo forma de contactarlo. Justo ahora, Kyle tiene una desventaja que garantiza su derrota… y la mayoría de sus aliados estamos muertos.

– ¿Se supone que tu eres su aliada? – Casi con una sonrisa maligna, el castaño resopló antes de cruzarse de brazos por completo. Resultaba una burla.

– Lo hago por Stan, gordo cabrón… al igual que Shelly. No todo tiene que ser blanco o negro… Kyle no es de mi agrado, pero no por eso estoy dispuesta a ver sufrir a Stan, si tengo el poder de impedirlo. Existe una razón por la cual el tiempo no ha podido detener tus sentimientos hacia el colorado…

– Pelirrojo, pendeja. – El simple hecho de que se metiera con su judío preferido, era suficiente como para exaltar el deseo de ahorcar a la morena… pero sabía que debía prestar más atención.

– Lo que sea… ese "algo" debe ser la perdida parcial del poder del Tiempo… el paladín de Tweek sufrió un percance, seguramente fue por la desaparición de Damien del Inframundo.

– ¿A dónde fue Damien?, ¡espera, ¿Tweek?, ¿se supone que Tweek esta detrás de todo esto?... lo creo de Tucker, de mi tío Richard, de ti o de Stanley, pero no de Tweek… ahora es seguro que solo estas jodiendo…

– ¡Quien jode eres tu!... ¡atiende, gordo! – No podía evitar llamar al castaño de esa forma… aunque sus "huesos anchos", habían desaparecido. – Para salvar a Kyle, Kenny y Ike, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad que tenemos entre manos. El paladín de Tweek no ha podido manipular al tiempo del todo y debe ser por una muy buena razón. Tengo que llevar a Kenny hasta Kyle…

– Espera, ¿McCormick es el guardián de Kyle?

– Así es… también es mi hermano. Tanto él como yo somos medios hermanos de Craig… no somos mercenarios puros, puesto que nuestro padre no era el señor Tucker… si quieres ayudar, tienes que permanecer encerrado en este lugar.

– ¿Porqué?

– Este lugar fue diseñado por un mago ancestral que ya no vive… la magia que lo resguarda te protegerá del radar de La Mole y Gregory Tweak. Solo así te mantendré a salvo hasta hallar la forma de mandar a Kenny hasta Kyle. Mientras tanto, JURAME que no saldrás de aquí… si mueres, Eric Culón Cartman… si te matan, Tweek habrá ganado… porque Kyle no tendrá a nadie a su lado para pelear.

– Nunca voy a dejar a Kyle. – Afirmó como hacia mese no había estado seguro. Pensando que había sido un estúpido por desconfiar de Kyle.

– Una ultima cosa… Eric – La voz amable de Wendy era todo un enigma para el castaño… tanto, que le dio un fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. – Tienes que responder a una ultima pregunta… y te garantizo que será la primera de muchas otras veces en que la escucharás…

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó con nerviosismo, la morena iba en serio.

– Llegado el momento… estando en la batalla final entre Kyle y Tweek… ¿lo harás?

– Wendy… yo… – No necesitaba escuchar el resto, porque sabía lo que vendría a eso y la verdad era que no tenía una respuesta a ello. Su condición ya no era importante, pues el mundo iba a desaparecer tras él. Con tan solo una palabra.

– ¿Matarás a Tweek? – Los ojos oscuros se volvieron en algo más profundo y penetrante, pero Eric sabia que debía tomar una decisión y ahí estaba su destino, todo por lo que se había preparado y todo a lo que había jurado amar.

– No.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– _¿Comprometida?_

_Por aquellos días, Clyde intentaba, sin resultado alguno, escapar por todos los medios. Día tras día, a veces en la noche, a veces en el amanecer… incluso frente a mis narices. Pero su magia era demasiado obvia para mí. Sus sentimientos desbordaban tan fuertemente, que casi me asfixiaban. Su vida, hasta el más insignificante de los detalles, era apasionada. Hacia lo que quería como quería y cuando quería. Pensaba yo que era por su condición errante… pero había algo más. No solo era torpeza o amabilidad, su convicción o las lágrimas de desesperación…_

… _Era el deseo inquebrantable de volver a ver a ese sujeto…_

– _Con Stan, en un año será oficial. Esperaba que pudieras acompañarnos en aquel entonces, ¿crees poder hacer espacio en tu trabajo? – En aquella ocasión, como en muchas otras, la princesa Wendy había ido a visitarme. Era una amiga de mi familia y mía, incuso hubo un tiempo en que la quise, pero todo eso había llegado a su final justo en el momento en que decidió comprometerse con Stanley Marsh… el día en que rompió mi corazón._

– _Por supuesto, será un honor. – No quise hacer mención de algunas dudas que tenia… como por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría con el príncipe con el que ya estaba comprometido Stan desde su nacimiento? – Espero que nuestro encuentro sea en breve._

– _Yo también, Token… cuídate mucho._

_Y así, finalmente nos despedimos. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Wendy Testaburger… mi primer amor. _

_En cuanto abandonó el palacio para volver al puerto y partir hacia su hogar, yo regresé al palacio sin ninguna intención de fingir alegría alguna y con un peso bastante grande en el pecho.  
>Entonces él, que desde las alturas de un pilar había estado mirándolo todo, descendió hasta donde estaba y caminó tras de mí. AL parecer, su último intento de escapar había sido en vano. Pensé que se pondría a fastidiarme… y en realidad así fue…<em>

– _¿Estás enojado?_

– _No._

– _Te ves enojado… o serio… o deprimido. _

_Insistente…_

– _No lo estoy._

– _Si lo estas… ¿estas enojado o triste? _

_Molesto…_

– _No me encuentro de ninguna forma._

– _Yo te veo así… ¿es por esa chica?, la que se acaba de ir y que estuvo aquí muchos días… _

_Irritante…_

– _Ella es mi amiga…_

– _Pero te gusta, ¿no?... yo lo sé. Cuando te vi… _

_¿Que has dicho?_

– _Ella esta comprometida._

– _Eso no tiene nada que ver._

…_Ahora te burlas…_

– _Pues entonces no me interesa. Solo es una amiga, he dicho._

– _¿Está comprometida? – Recuerdo que en ese momento quería voltearme y darle un golpe, por primera vez en mi vida quería golpear a alguien… ¡A ÉL!... y evitar que siguiera indagando. Pero cuando escuché aquella voz ronca, mocosa, tan incomoda y molesta… simplemente me detuve en seco a mirarlo. – ¡No me mires así!_

– _¿Por qué carajo estás llorando?_

_¿Por qué haces eso?_

– _Porque ella fue tan mala… pero tu aun la quieres… y tienes que soportar su amistad porque es la única manera de permanecer a su lado, pero no quieres pensar que mientras estas pensando en ella, ella está con alguien mas… y te duele mucho la cabeza porque no puedes pensar con claridad, pero te sientes un idiota por sentirte así, así que evitas pensar en ello y resuelves apoyarla, pero ella nunca va a saber de tus sentimientos, así que vuelves a deprimirte y a pensar en tonterías como si deberías o no decirle lo que sientes o guardártelo y sufrir para siempre en silencio… y comienzas a pensar que si te arriesgas podrías perderla para siempre, pero no quieres vivir para siempre como su amigo, así que vives día tras día a su lado, dándole tu honestidad hasta el día en que puedas superarlo y dejar de sentirte así… Porque ella fue tan mala… pero tu aun la quieres… y tienes que soportar su amistad porque es la única manera de permanecer a su lado, pero no quieres pensar que mientras estas pensando en ella, ella está con alguien mas… y te duele mucho la cabeza porque no puedes pensar con claridad, pero te sientes un idiota por sentirte así, así que evitas pensar en ello y resuelves apoyarla, pero ella nunca va a saber de tus sentimientos, así que vuelve a deprimirte y a pensar en tonterías como si deberías o no decirle lo que sientes o guardártelo y sufrir para siempre en silencia… y comienzas a pensar que si te arriesgas podrías perderla para siempre, pero no quieres vivir para siempre como su amigo, así que vives día tras día a su lado, dándole tu honestidad hasta el día en que puedas superarlo y dejar de sentirte así… Porque ella fue tan mala… pero tu aun la quieres… y tienes que…_

– _YA LO ENTENDÍ… Clyde… ya lo entendí, tranquilo… solo… ah, eres muy sucio – Le di mi pañuelo para que se secara el rostro. Parecía un niño pequeño, siempre parecía un maldito niño indefenso… pero aun así el se dio cuenta. – Solo deja de llorar, ¿si? – El lo notó… _

…_Y para mi sorpresa, eso fue suficiente…_

– _Clyde._

– _¿Que?_

– _Nada…_

– _¡DIME!_

– _No te diré nada._

– _¡QUE ME DIGAS!, ¿QUE?, ¡DIME!, DIMEEEEE_

– _¡Eres muy ruidoso!, ya, ¡olvídalo!_

– _No lo voy a olvidar nunca, ¡DIMELO!_

– _Bueno… creo que comienzas a gustarme…_

– _Ah._

– _Eso era… ya._

– _¡ESPERA!, ¿¡QUE!?_

**Jajaja, y hasta aquí dejo esto, que si no, nunca termino. XD Quería que se viera un poco de cómo se conocieron Token Y Clyde, aunque no hay romance extraño, pues si hay ciertos toques mielosos que quería escribir. Pronto actualizaré, porque esto ya se está terminando… por cierto, ya escribí el capitulo final, asique por esos me es mas fácil no perder el rumbo. Lo estaba leyendo ayer y creo que está demasiado triste para algunos personajes, pero bueno, confío en que respetaran mi buen juicio… AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaahhhh XD, bromeo, se que me odiaran.  
>Lo que me gusta entre Clyde y Token, es que, como Clyde es tan idiota, es fácil y difícil a la vez para Token el entenderlo. Además, no tuve que escribir lo que Token pensaba todo el tiempo, porque es mi manera de describir la manera en que ve a Clyde, sin complicaciones ni nada especial. Es solamente Clyde. Espero no haber confundido o molestado a nadie.<br>Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir hasta este punto :'D  
>Creo que el siguiente capitulo son puras narraciones, así que prepárense para las revelaciones finales y Kyle con coraje verdadero.<br>By: Roglia15 (extrañaba escribir esto :'D)**


	19. Gnomos de mil días, tiempo de cien años

Una Oportunidad — Capitulo XIX

Gnomos de los mil días y tiempo de cien años.

**Es extraño, comencé a escribir este capitulo antes de terminar el anterior. Simplemente no podía contener la imaginación. ¿Será algo malo?  
>En fin, los invito a leer :D<strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la historia original, solo lo utilizo para que Kevin y Clyde sean más compatibles que en la televisión._

En el principio del continente, hubo una aldea. Todo lo que existía en ella provenía de la magia, original o tecnológica. Había 7 colonias separadas en 7 familias. En una de esas colonias, hubo 4 hermanos, en el principio y el final. 3 hombres y una mujer. Ellos lamentaban su existencia. Ella creó la desolación. El mas joven se hundió en histeria. El mayor recorrió el continente, creando nuevas criaturas. El de en medio se mudó al centro de la tierra y jamás se volvió a saber de él.  
>Antes de ellos, todo era negro.<p>

Aunque los gnomos escuchamos la "historia antes de la historia", cierto es que ya quedan muy pocos de nosotros que fuimos las criaturas originales del amo Damien Thorn Demon , nuestro creador original.  
>En aquella época, el amo estaba confinado dentro del castillo en el inframundo, un lugar al que la luz no podía tocar, un sitio en el que, rodeado del amargo olor al azufre perpetuo, nuestro amo, de aspecto incierto, ojos como la sangre y voz tan tenebrosa que podría recordar el susurro del viento a través de los pinos azules, hablaba a nosotros. Para crearnos utilizó cabello y piedra, por eso nuestra longevidad era admirada por las criaturas de la superficie, ese lugar al que el amo tenía prohibido ascender. Solíamos subir por él e investigar sobre sus "hermanos", como el los llamaba, aprendiendo en el acto a usar técnicas de espionaje que mantenía nuestra existencia en relativamente un mito. En nuestros muchos viajes conocimos a Gregory Tweak, "el peor enemigo de la humanidad", como el amo lo llamaba. Era un hombre extraordinario, bondadoso y gentil con cada uno de nosotros… pero nuestro amo Damien lo detestaba mas que a ningún otro… incluso que al señor Broflovski.<br>El amo odiaba el mundo terrenal… su maestro, "Padre", como lo llamaba, le había prohibido subir hasta ahí. Solía prohibirnos mirarlo demasiado… pero la luz era tan atrayente, que resultaba casi injusto seguir esa única ley. Junto a él aprendimos muchas cosas, sobre cultura, sobre sociedades, magia, geografía… el amo era una persona sabia y muy paciente, su único defecto era su propia soledad.  
>Un día, el más terrible para los gnomos, nuestros antepasados, los primeros, quisieron conceder un favor al futuro enemigo de los gnomos. Este les prometió que, si llevaban a él dos de los tesoros más importantes del amo, los llevaría a ese nuevo mundo en el que solo el amo Damien odiaría vivir. Nuestros antepasados lo meditaron durante 999 días… y al siguiente lo hicieron. Tomaron un enorme frasco que contenía pequeñas esferas de color blanco, junto con un carrete de hilaza dorada que adornaba una repisa del amo. Las llevaron a toda prisa hacia la superficie y entregaron al viejo Gregory Tweak sus preciados objetos. Después él les concedió un lugar en la tierra. Era un sitio terrible.<p>

Las llamas llegaban casi hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver, justo donde los valles terminaban y los hombres comenzaban a poblar los bosques tenebrosos y recónditos, donde la vegetación era áspera y las colinas verdes estaban con constante neblina del humo de las guerras. Después de eso, el viejo Tweak no volvió a hablar con los gnomos.  
>Nuestros ancestros quisieron emplear el lugar que se les dio, pero al poco tiempo descubrieron el más horrible de los designios de ser un terrestre… y eso fue la muerte. En cuanto un gnomo dejaba el inframundo y comenzaba a poblar la tierra, su vida duraba tan solo 100 años, en los cuales crecía, envejecía, se reproducía y finalmente moría. Fue la primera vez que un gnomo pereció.<br>Cuando los ancestros intentaron volver con el maestro Damien, este ya conocía el rencor. Aprendió a odiar y maldecir… con eso, los únicos sentimientos que tuvo una vez que se dio el rencuentro, fueron el rechazo y el abandono. Ya no pudieron volver al Inframundo, puesto que el amo los corrió tan pronto como llegaron, eso si no los mataba… los dejó a la deriva sobre el mundo que ellos habían elegido. Y 1000 días fueron los que lloraron.

Cuando por fin volvieron a la tierra, desterrado para siempre del Inframundo, escucharon de otras criaturas que el amo había llegado a ese mismo lugar. Los gnomos desconfiaron, por supuesto, pues más que cualquier otro, conocían a su amo y cuanto odiaba la tierra sobre la cual brillaba el sol. Mas las cosas no eran un engaño. El amo volvió para recuperar sus preciados tesoros, pero en una batalla en la que fue traicionado, fue condenado a perecer solo dentro de la prisión del Inframundo.  
>Los gnomos sabíamos que el amo nos odiaba… pero más aun odiábamos a Gregory Tweak.<br>Tal y como el traicionó a los gnomos, los gnomos lo traicionaron a él. Durante siglos buscaron la manera de infiltrarse en la fortaleza del rey judío y quitarle el único objeto que hacia temblar al emperador como ningún otro. Remplazamos la hilaza que custodiaba con al menos 1000 hombres y, aunque muchos gnomos perecieron para poder llevarlo a cabo, cobramos venganza de Gregory Tweak.  
>El amo Damien nos dijo que esa hilaza debía ser destruida junto a Gregory Tweak, de esta forma ambos perecerían para toda la eternidad. Sobre la tierra supimos acerca de una profecía que decía: "un inmortal que asesine a otro" y durante siglos buscamos la manera de aprender magia y nigromancia que nos permitiera saber con exactitud a quien deberíamos entregar ese valioso objeto, el arma que pusiera fin a las mentiras y engaños de Tweak. Para poder dormir por siempre en el reino de nuestro amo original… ese lugar al que solo le puede volver abandonando la vida…<p>

Y supimos que ese era Kyle Broflovski.

Con el paso de los siglos, los gnomos pasamos de manos en manos de distintos dueños y señores, pero para nadie habíamos sido tan útiles como para los mercenarios, irónicamente… los hombres a quienes el amo Damien entregó su sangre una vez que estuvo en la tierra del sol. Cuando un hombre se impuso por encima del resto de los mercenarios, los gnomos dejamos de pasar de maestro a maestro y finalmente pertenecimos a un solo hombre. El nos permitió cuidar de su familia y servirle… pero no pudo evitar a la muerte. A pesar de tener la sangre del amo original, ellos podían ser asesinados por el cristal que el enemigo de los gnomos había obtenido del archiduque Phillip, poco después lo mató a él y a toda su familia… se dijo que a su hijo mayor lo lanzaron hacia los territorios del amo original, pero durante siglos pensamos que había muerto.  
>Como nuestro nuevo maestro también murió, su hijo se encargó de ponernos a su servicio… pero él también falleció. Generación tras generación, el clan del único ser humano que nos aceptó, vivía, crecía, formaba una familia y moría. El ciclo era inevitable. Entonces pasó lo que los gnomos más temíamos.<br>Con el poder de la Nigromancia, los gnomos hablamos con brujos y hechiceras que habían muerto en la época en la que el creador de nuestro amo vivía aun en la tierra. Ellos predijeron que el hombre que podía matar al enemigo de los gnomos, podría morir si nacía el primer nieto de Gregory Tweak. Era el único que podía matarlo, el único que acabaría con nuestras esperanzas… entonces ese malévolo personaje habría ganado y el amo jamás podría descansar.  
>Cuando supimos que la nuera del emperador era débil de salud, los gnomos ya vivíamos sirviendo a la familia Tucker, a su abuelo, en realidad. Confiábamos en que jamás tendría descendencia y, de esa forma, la profecía jamás se cumpliría… los gnomos podíamos estar tranquilos.<p>

…Pero de cualquier forma nació…

El día en que ese niño llegó al mundo, los gnomos éramos espías en el palacio Imperial. Su madre había muerto en el alumbramiento y su padre, el emperador que enloqueció de un momento a otro, se negó a verlo siquiera. Una de las damas de la zarina, prima de la difunta, insistió en tomar al niño en su custodia para llevarlo a las tierras congeladas de los zares, donde la guerra arrastraba fuera al pueblo judío. El ciclo de Christophe Broflovski había llegado a su fin… junto con el de los Tweak.  
>El emperador maldijo al niño que ni siquiera prometía vivir más a allá de sus primeros meses. Lo proclamó "bastardo" y le juró a la mujer que si volvía a pisar aquellas tierras hundidas en una revolución, su vida no sería perdonada.<p>

Cuando las noticias llegaron hasta el señor Tucker, este nos encomendó una última misión antes de partir en dirección del Imperio. Antes de verlo por última ocasión.

– Cuando llegue el momento adecuado, ustedes estarán frente al niño que vieron nacer hace 10 meses. Si las cosas suceden como mi clan sabe, mi nieto estará junto a ustedes. Él es la única persona que puede matar a ese niño. En ese momento, solo en ese momento, gnomos… verán a mi nieto arrancarle la vida. Hasta entonces, cuiden de él… y de su familia… sino, su trabajo habrá sido en vano.

Fue lo último que nos dijo antes de partir a la guerra… antes de morir.

Y durante años los gnomos protegimos al maestro Tucker, no por el miedo que él cree que nos infunde, es por el agradecimiento que tenemos hacia él y su clan, el único lugar del mundo donde nos recordaron porque el amo Damien nos creo. Nos hicieron sentir necesarios.  
>Incluso ahora, miles de años después de abandonar el Inframundo, de ver millones de rostros y tener centenares de maestros, hemos encontrado que el maestro Craig Tucker es, en verdad, la viva imagen del amo Damien. No solo por su parentesco físico sorprendente… sino por la manera en que son, ambos… humano e inmortal. Porque mientras nuestro amo buscó durante toda su vida la aceptación de sus hermanos y el eterno recuerdo de su Padre… el amo Tucker fue capaz de darlo todo por sus hermanos y aun ahora los protege. Nosotros los gnomos conocemos sus verdaderas intenciones… sabemos que la maestra Rubí y el hermano del amo, Kenny, no han caído del todo en la muerte y que el amo se preocupa tanto del maestro Clyde, como de su esposo, su amigo y del emperador a quien protege como el mas aguerrido de los guardianes… pero el maestro Tucker debería tomar como ejemplo la vida del amo Damien… debería dejar de pensar en los demás.<p>

Tweek Tweak no es bueno… él es la viva imagen de Gregory Tweak. Su sangre lo condena…

…a repudiarnos a nosotros, los ladrones de la hilaza maldita de los Broflovski…  
>…a odiarlo a usted, maestro Craig, pues por su sangre corre la herencia del amo Damien, el personaje quien mas odio a los Tweak…<br>…a matar a Kyle Broflovski, el vengador de los gnomos y asesino de sus enemigos…

Cierto fue entonces y lo es ahora… el día que los gnomos esperábamos está cerca, pero antes de culminar nuestra venganza, los gnomos pereceremos. Es un precio justo… y todo porque no apreciamos a nuestro amo… nuestro Padre, Damien.  
>Christophe Broflovski llegará al Imperio y tras el lleva la sombra de la guerra y muerte, un rasgo bastante característico de él. Pero en cuanto el pise el castillo Imperial, nosotros los gnomos, finalmente volveremos al lugar del cual jamás debimos salir… está bien, maestro Tucker. No debe sufrir por nosotros. Hemos esperado ese regreso por tanto que incluso algunos de los nuestros tuvieron que perecer bajo el sol para llegar al día definitivo.<br>En cuanto a cada uno de los nuestros… aprendimos la única forma en que los humanos pueden sobrevivir a su propia codicia… lamentablemente lo aprendimos del enemigo, Tweak.

El tomaba sus perlas… las invertía… y obtenía el café.

Primer paso: Tomar las perlas… Segundo: Es un misterio… Tercero: Obtener el café.

Primero: Las perlas Tercero: El café

Las perlas… el café.

Por el aprecio que tenemos al maestro Tucker, le decimos este ultimo recurso. Por si en algún momento define su verdadero destino y aun, después de conocer la verdad de ese sujeto, decidiera apoyarlo.

_Las perlas… el café._

–O–O–O–O–

– Todo lo que dicen… sobre ustedes… sobre Tweek y Damien… – Craig estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de oír. Mas aun, estaba deprimido, pues sentía que se estaba despidiendo de lo ultimo puramente suyo que le quedaba. – No sabía que estaban tan relacionados… ¡pero gnomos!, si ustedes tomaron la hilaza, ¿Dónde está?

– El enemigo de los gnomos piensa que el hilo que posee es la verdadera reliquia del amo, pero cuando los gnomos la robaron, muchas hilazas fueron confundidas con la verdadera, la mas convincente era una que poseía el ducado Phirrup. Gregory Tweak destruyó a toda esa familia, pero lo que obtuvo no fue más que un simple engaño… la verdadera hilaza... esa…

– ¿Dónde está, gnomos? – Craig estaba frente a las únicas criaturas en todo el mundo que podrían revelarle la victoria definitiva para Tweak. Si él lograba encontrar la hilaza de oro antes que Kyle lo hiciera, definitivamente ganaría sobre el judío y él y Tweek vivirían felices para siempre. – ¡Díganme!

Pero en el momento en que los gnomos temblaron, una brisa helada se coló por debajo de la puerta enorme y cerrada que resguardaba el lugar. Era algo parecido a la neblina. Todos los hombrecitos miraron con terror a Craig, mientras este sostenía al pelirrojo por los costados. Ese siempre había sido con el que mas había charlado, aquel que lo siguió por todo el mundo. Tan pronto como la neblina los tocó, todos y cada uno de los gnomos se sacudieron con leve espasmos para, de una manera súbita e irrevertible, comenzar a convertirse en polvo. Cálido, gris e insignificante polvo.  
>El ultimo en deshacerse fue precisamente aquel que Craig sostenía entre sus manos. Ante el asombro, tristeza y miedo del moreno, el gnomo comenzó a temblar al igual que sus hermanos y antes de desaparecer por completo, habló a Tucker.<p>

– Nosotros dimos el arma al maestro Kenneth… desde hace… mucho…

Finalmente, murió.

–O–O–O–O–

– Me sorprende que me lo preguntes. – Los ojos plateados de Kevin parecían conocer el asombro como si de un hombre cualquiera se tratara.

Justo en el sitio donde, por primera ocasión, Clyde había enterrado aquel libro maldito con el cual borró a Thomas del mundo, Kevin y el castaño estaban sobre el césped húmedo de la mañana y buscaban entre la tierra de un pequeño pozo recién cavado la única hoja que faltaba a esa reliquia.

– Tu siempre me sigues y acosas… se que esperas a que muera para llevarme a no se donde… pero lo cierto es que se muy poco sobre ti. ¿Eres humano, Kevin?

El de cabello azabache observó tranquilo en dirección de Clyde, quien trabajaba con rigor para encontrar la hoja perdida. Desde esa altura, lucia igual que muchas años atrás.

– No… pero hace mucho lo fui.

– ¡ESPERA!, ¿entonces no has sido siempre el Libro del Tiempo?

– No… hace poco mas de 200 años, yo era un humano como tu y como todos los que conoces.

– ¿Tenias papá y mamá? – Clyde dejó su trabajo para concentrar toda su atención en lo que el moreno le platicaba. Era la primera ocasión en que no sentía repulsión hacia su persona. – ¿Cómo era el lugar en que vivías?

– Padre, si tuve… madre… ella murió el día en que nací. Vivía en un pueblo gris, cubierto por el olor perpetuo de la sangre y una vista de color negruzco, tal y como las nubes de cenizas suelen ser. Mi padre viajaba mucho por las guerras, así que solía vivir en pueblos que eran constantemente destruidos y vueltos a rehacer.

– ¿Y como te convertiste en el… bueno, tu sabes… en el libro? – Tomando asiento a su lado, Kevin se colocó justo frente a Clyde y en dirección de un precioso riachuelo que se extendía a pocos metros de ahí.

– Bueno… eso fue por ti…

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Hace ya 221 años, el lugar en que vivía se llamaba Monte Café. Este estaba conectado por una pequeña elevación con el pueblo al que mi padre había entregado a los Broflovski. Verás… mi padre era hermano de la esposa del rey Christophe Broflovski, su séptima esposa, en realidad. Por eso, yo siempre vi al rey judío como a un tío, pero de alguna forma sabía que el no era igual a los demás hombres.  
>Ya que mi padre peleó fieramente al lado del rey judío, este le concedió a lo largo de su vida, miles de territorios y condecoraciones, entre ellas, el titulo de duque. En cuanto la guerra en el sur terminó, mi padre volvió al lugar donde había vivido junto a mi madre y me presentó ante la corte en la que viviríamos, y ante el muchacho que sería mi esposo.<em>

– _Su alteza, él es el duque de Pirrup, Phillip. Su familia forma parte de los protegidos del emperador y su matrimonio ha sido concertado para cuando usted cumpla 16 años de edad. – Aquel cuadro tenia pintada la imagen de un rubio de cabello corto, ojos celestes amables y una sonrisa bastante inocente. No era que me interesara estar casado o no… así que asumí mi responsabilidad como Duque y acepté sin batalla lo que el destino me ponía en el camino. Recuerdo que ese muchacho yo solo nos encontramos físicamente en una ocasión, pero mi impresión al respecto no cambió demasiado. Era un niño más._

_En aquel entonces, un novelista muy famoso creó la que sería mi más grande afición, una serie de novelas llamadas "Guerra de las Galaxias". Yo me obsesioné tanto con esta que no podía dejar de ir a buscar los libros personalmente a la imprenta, cualquier ensayo, borrador y boceto que existía, estaba en mi poder. Creía que seria siempre mi única fuente de felicidad._

_Mientras crecía y me volvía adolescente, un día como cualquier otro, mi padre invitó al rey Broflovski a mi casa. Era un hombre bastante reservado con el resto de las personas… pero con migo siempre fue amable. Me platicaba todo lo que había visto, los rincones más profundos de la tierra, el final del ocaso en lugares que siquiera podía imaginar, las maravillas de la noche sobre paisajes de hielo eterno o fuego fatuo. Me maravillaba lo mucho que había visto… y cuanto había vivido, aun más._

– _Tío… – Pero yo también había visto cosas maravillosas. – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

– _¿Que pasa? – Había descubierto, desde que tenía 6 años, que cuando me enfadaba o cuando estaba muy triste, las cosas a mí alrededor eran capaces de cambiar. El mundo cambiaba junto con mis sentimientos. _

– _Yo… ¡no, no importa!... – Me daba pena pensar siquiera en ellos. Jamás nadie había confiado en mí. –…Igual no me creerías._

_El puso una cara seria y después sonrió extrañamente, como si le resultara gracioso a la vez que grato escucharme hablar así._

– _Eso no podrías saberlo… pero créeme cuando te digo que no he visto en siglos algo que sea digno de mi impresión. Podría creer casi cualquier cosa. – Después de oírlo hablar así, se ganó mi entera confianza._

– _Bueno, yo… hay ocasiones en que las cosas cambian a mi alrededor… si alguien me hace daño, de pronto esa persona desaparece y es como si jamás hubiera existido… cuando me enfado por algo que me ofendió, de pronto me despierto viviendo el mismo día, pero de diferente forma o si quiero saber algo sobre quien sea, simplemente lo se… _

–…_Y sientes una fuerza extraña y poderosa cuando eso sucede, pero no puedes controlarlo por completo. Es como el deseo de tocar el sonido y ver más allá de cualquier aroma. La tierra pierde significado…_

–…_Y la materia desaparece… – Completé. Había descrito todo tal y como yo lo hubiera hecho. Eso me hizo sentir cómodo a la vez que temeroso. Extraño._

– _Voy a ser completamente honesto contigo, Kevin. Existe una razón por la cual mantengo a tu padre a mi lado. Algo por lo que he dado todo cuanto he conquistado en los últimos 50 años a él. Tu naciste para cumplir un propósito de mi hermano, Gregory… ¿Quieres saberlo ahora?_

_Eso fue, por mucho, lo más tétrico que escuché hasta ese momento de mi vida. Aun a mis 13 años, la respuesta fue evidente para mí._

– _Preferiría no saberlo…_

_Pasaron un par de años, mientras pensé cada día en lo que mi tío Christophe había dicho… o en realidad lo que no le había permitido decir. Un día, el mejor de los que tuve en vida, conocí a la única persona que detuvo o aceleró mi corazón de un minuto a otro. Mi razón para vivir y creador de mis mas grandes fantasías._

– _¿Quién?... – La sirvienta había irrumpido en mi salón de música para avisarme que un invitado de mi padre había llegado a la casa. Un tipo que llegó sin invitación alguna, imponiendo su presencia y exigiendo una habitación. Odioso._

– _Dice ser el hombre a quien su padre esperaba, Lord Donovan._

– _Hazlo pasar a la sala común._

_Y ahí estaba. Era un tipo de mediana estatura, cabello castaño y desprolijo, una piel blanca aunque ensuciada con las cenizas de alguna chimenea que desconocía. Su ropaje no era más que el de un plebeyo de fortuna promedio y sus ojos, café miel, eran brillosos a la vez que inquisitivos. Un tipo cualquiera. Entre sus manos llevaba un montón de papeles sueltos, sobre su oreja derecho a llevaba una pluma y en la izquierda tenia manchas de tinta en las uñas._

– _Buenas tardes, mi padre esperaba su presencia hasta dentro de 3 días, ¿Lord Donovan?_

– _Lo sé, pero me quedé dormido dentro del tren, así que me fui hasta el siguiente pueblo, cuando regresé calculé mal la distancia y me detuve a comer, pero como regresé demasiado pronto, preferí llegar a la campiña antes… su padre debe seguir en el sur, ¿cierto?_

– _Así… es. – Dijo que se había dormido dentro de un tren… era un torpe._

– _Pues lo espero… – Como si lo hubiera invitado, tomó asiento en el sillón del despacho, justo donde mi padre trabajaba. Entonces comenzó a escribir como si yo no existiera._

– _¿Necesita algo?_

– _Nop… – ¿Dijo "nop"? – Voy a ver mi habitación después… ahora tengo una muy buena idea._

– _Oh… ¿usted escribe? – "Al menos no era un ignorante", recuerdo haber pensado._

– _Mmm, ¿eh? – Y ni siquiera sabía hablar. – Si… yo tengo ideas de lugares o personas, de lo que hacen… y si me parece bueno, lo escribo. Al emperador lo entretiene, así que el rey Broflovski financia el trabajo de imprenta. – Yo no sabía eso… era capaz de divertir al emperador, sin dudas tenía el éxito del mundo garantizado._

– _¿Y que escribe?_

– _Es una historia larga… es "La Guerra de las Galaxias"._

_Y mi asombro fue palpable. Estaba frente al hombre que escribía mi única razón para ser feliz. El creador de mis sueños, anhelos, deseos, fantasías. Quien ponía mi mundo de cabeza, haciéndome reír a la vez que llorar o sentir una embriagante pasión que enloquecía mis sentidos. Era él… ¡ESTABA FRENTE A ÉL!_

_Y pasó de ser un intruso… a la persona más atractiva del mundo._

_Mi padre era un hombre sumamente conservador, de esos hombres que hay pocos igual. Cuando charlaba con Lord Donovan, se encerraba en su despacho y ni con todo el poder de audición, podía escuchar lo que decía.  
>Recuerdo que en aquellos días, la guerra parecía haber cesado, no del todo, pero lo suficiente para que padre pasara largos periodos de tiempo en la casa. Cuando salía de cacería, lord Donovan iba con él y de esa forma, yo podía acompañarlos. Cuando juntos platicaban en el salón principal, yo solía mantenerme cerca de ambos, escuchando aquellas palabras que sonaban más como el canto de la más bella ave terrenal. Su manera de actuar era siempre una expresión de la libertad, rebelde hasta rozar con lo grosero, era una persona perfectamente moldeada. Era todo lo que yo no podía ser.<br>Cuando la tarde caía, lord Donovan se sentaba sobre la rama de los arboles que en el castillo había, escribía algunas líneas y contemplaba durante horas el horizonte. Más aun, me sentía celoso de un paisaje.  
>Aquella tarde, mi deseo de estar con él fue más grande y me acerqué hasta donde él descansaba. El ocaso teñía su cabello de un rojo precioso.<em>

– _¿Puedo sentarme cerca de usted? – Era un chico tímido y estúpido… que poco sabía del mundo._

– _De poder, si puedes. – Y cuando me miraba, mi sonrojo era aun mas obvio. – Relájate, duque Stoley, es solo una broma._

– _Ya veo… ¿está usted escribiendo?_

– _No, en realidad miro al horizonte, al futuro y a todo aquello que me perderé… es una pena. – Cuando él sufría, yo sufría con él. Justo ahí, a su lado y viendo aquella puesta de sol, pude sentir la pena que lo hería… y me sentí parte de eso._

– _Pe-ero, usted es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, siempre puede ir a donde quiera y cuando quiera… conoce a personas de toda la Alianza, habla frente a los gobernantes mas importantes del siglo y trabaja para el hombre mas inteligente y bondadoso del mundo, el emperador mismo… _

–_Y aun así, no soy del todo libre. El tiempo, joven Kevin… es un arma despiadada. – Recuerdo haberlo mirada un momento en silencio, sin siquiera comprender el alcance de sus palabras. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más viviré?, ¿20 años?, ¿50?... y mientras muera, las plantas seguirán creciendo, las personas nacerán, vivirán y morirán, caerán castillos y murallas y yo siquiera puedo imaginarlo. No veré ni una millonésima parte del universo… y mi recuerdo durará mucho menos._

_La manera en la que habló, no se si fue su honestidad o lo poco que había pensado en ello… me hizo sentir insignificante. Entonces lo que había hecho, habría podido o haría en el futuro, todo perdía importancia._

– _Yo nunca lo olvidaré. – Aseguré llorando. – Yo no permitiré que sea olvidado… usaré mis poderes para que jamás lo olviden…_

_Sus preciosos ojos de cajeta me sorprendieron, pero estaba tan preocupado sufriendo que apenas y distinguí el brillo naciente dentro de ellos. Apenas y escuche su corazón._

– _Entonces, eso es suficiente._

_Cuando el cocinero real se equivocó al imitar una receta del cocinero que servía a mi tío Broflovski, todos creyeron que su cabeza rodaría en cosa de segundos. Solo tenía que imitar una torta plana rellena con algunas especies y carnes diversas. En su lugar, una masa plana cocida y carne roja asada fue lo único que pudo lograr. _

– _¡Es lo más delicioso que haya comido nunca! – Pero a Lord Donovan eso el encantó. Al parecer, fue el único._

_En aquella mesa, el emperador, la zarina Cartman, mi tío y mi padre, miraban con desgana al platillo que Lord Donovan amaba lo suficiente como para que yo también lo amase. _

– _Pruébenlo, es tan original… – Mi tío odiaba que le dieran ordenes, en realidad, jamás vi a nadie atreverse a hacerlo, pero el emperador sentía gran simpatía hacia su escritor favorito. Tanto que le permitía sentarse en la misma mesa que él, el honor más grande de todo South Park, sin dudas._

– _Veamos… – Le dio una mordida y durante un momento lo probó. El silencio más sepulcral de todos. – No está nada mal. ¿Cómo es que se llama? _

_Todo súbdito de la Alianza sabia que no se debía hablar directamente con el emperador. Era un hombre santo elegido por Dios para cuidar al mundo, pero en ese momento, ese hombre sagrado le estaba hablando directamente. Intentó no echar todo a perder._

– _Yo-o este… su alteza… en realidad no… no… eh… ¡no tiene nombre! – Terminó por exclamar con miedo, todos sabíamos que tartamudear era el defecto mas odiado por mi tío, el rey judío. – Se rompió el tacón de la cocinera mientras preparaba la masa… por eso esta planicie… su alteza._

– _¿Qué nombre elegiría usted, Clyde Donovan? – Todos volteamos nuestras miradas sobre él. No seguía el protocolo ni siquiera al comer, pero eso nos divertía al emperador y a mí. A mi padre y tío parecía hacerlos enojar._

– _Bueno… fue un error… por el tacón de la cocinera… entonces… podría ser… ¡TACO!_

– _¿"Taco"? – Repitió el emperador. Todos miraron con verdadero desprecio a lord Donovan. Se que ellos creían que era un idiota… pero yo sabia que no era así. _

– _Si, TACO._

– _Taco… si, es bueno… taco, será "taco". Muy bueno, chef. – Y con la aprobación del emperador, nadie más pudo objetar nada. Era un hombre por demás dulce y amable, pero solía ser bobo, según la situación. – Usted es muy divertido, Clyde._

– _¿Te gustan los tacos, Kevin? – Me preguntó como si mi opinión fuera importante para él. Me ruboricé pro completo y contesté con la cabeza agachada. _

– _Yo… este… ¡si-i!_

– _Que bueno… porque combinan las dos cosas que más me gustan en el mundo… la comida y el color rojo. – Y sonrió como un tonto… pero yo lo vi como a un sueño._

_Y eso puedo recordar del hombre que, aunque mayor a mi, era como un niño perdido y que sabía mas de la vida de lo que yo podía apenas imaginar._

_Al año siguiente, cuando Lord Donovan estaba por volver a su pueblo natal, pasó algo terrible. Mi prometido y toda su familia fueron descubiertos por sus oscuros planes para destruir a la Alianza, comenzando por el emperador. Mi tío Christophe acabó con toda la familia del duque Pirrup. Con Pip entre ellos. Jamás llegué a conocerlo personalmente, pero algo en mi interior me decía que aquellos ojos celestes que alguna vez vi pintados en un cuadro que ahora yacía en cenizas, no podían ser del todo malvados. El castillo entero fue demolido, hasta la mas pequeña de las piedras se convirtió en arena y tan rápido como su fortuna se había echo, gracias al descubrimiento de los "Cristales Imperiales", se fue. Junto con ellos, mi compromiso, lo único que me impedía revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Lord Donovan._

– _Tengo que partir en breve, joven duque Stoley. Mi familia me espera en las orillas del Imperio, parece que habrá una fiesta y mamá no permitiría que me la perdiera._

– _¿No podría que darse un poco mas?, solo un día o dos – O hasta que mi cobardía se detenga._

– _He prolongado la despedida demasiado tiempo… mi hermano terminará por odiarme aun mas si es que no regreso… espero que encuentre consuelo por lo que ha ocurrido a su prometido…_

_En ese momento parecía estar a punto de llorar. Para él, que tenía por lo menos 28 años, ver a un niño de 16 llorando no debió ser la mas grata de las despedidas. Su sonrisa era capaz de apaciguar mi corazón. Y sus mentiras eran mi única razón para ser feliz._

– _¡¿Ha visto eso en el cielo?!, ¡no lo vaya a olvidar! – Gritó de pronto, asustándome por instantes y volviendo mi tristeza en confusión. – ¡No me diga que se lo perdió!_

– _¿El que? – Comencé a secarme el llanto, pero de inmediato el rozó con sus manos mis mejillas, tan dulce y cálido, a pesar de tener las manos mas congeladas que jamás antes me tocaron._

– _¿El que?, ¡El río Universal!... donde está la estrella de la muerte._

– _¿Que cosa? – Cuando comenzaba a hablar, aun si eran meras incoherencias, sonaba por completo convencido. – No había nada…_

– _Es el río que atraviesa todo el Universo… de ahí vienen las almas y cuando todos mueren, vuelven hacia el. Cuando se cansan de nadar, vuelven a la tierra y reencarnan y así eternamente en ciclos de milenios y milenios sin fin. Ahí hay una pequeña porción de tus sentimientos y de los míos… si miras siempre hacia el cielo y no lo pierdes, durante el ocaso, el alba o la noche, vamos a estar conectados… "unidos" de una forma extraordinaria que nadie nunca podrá separar… por eso, joven Kevin… no llore por mi ausencia… porque, cada vez que mire al río Universal, podré saber que está triste… y entonces no podremos reunirnos. Porque yo estaré triste por usted también._

– _No quiero que se vaya…_

_Mi llanto volvió a surgir, olvidando por completo que debía ser firme, que no debía titubear o sentir pena… que los sentimientos no valían nada. Olvidé a la persona que mi padre y tío habían formado… olvide quien era yo. Solo sabía que quería ir con él…_

– _Entonces, en el interior, jamás lo haré._

…_No quería que se separara de mi lado…_

…

…

…

…

…

– _¿Qué?_

– _No me sorprende, justo en medio de todas estas guerrillas. Tu tío quiere que nos mudemos a la fortaleza del norte, hacia el Nuevo Reino. Se que era una persona importante para ti, pero esto sucede todo el tiempo, durante todos los días, Kevin._

– _¿Están seguros?... digo… es… ¿es verdad?_

– _Tu tío no tendría porqué mentir… no era de su agrado, pero tampoco lo consideraba un enemigo. Su carroza y los cuerpos estaban tierra abajo del monte. Fueron mercenarios, probablemente. Murió, supéralo._

– _¿No has utilizado tus poderes en mucho tiempo?  
>Poco después de partir a su pueblo, la carroza en la que viajaba Lord Clyde Donovan fue detenida por un grupo de mercenarios o asalta-caminos. Robaron todas sus pertenencias y los encerraron dentro. Después empujaron el coche en dirección del tiradero.<br>Junto a él, murieron mis ilusiones._

– _No… – Recuerdo muy poco de esos días. Solo que todo lucía en tonos grises y cafés y que, de pronto, ya nada me importaba sobre el tiempo y vivir._

– _¿Estás listo para saber porqué te he elegido? – También recuerdo esa conversación que tuve con mi tío Christophe. _

– _Me da igual…_

– _No tengo tiempo para niños llorones ni perdedores. La guerra va a terminar por los próximos 200 años. Hasta entonces, debo juntar a los 4 guardianes del Futuro. Mi hermano, Gregory encontró ya 2 guardianes para las perlas… dos sobrinos nuestros. Tú también perteneces a mi clan y mejor aun, has nacido con los poderes del segundo paladín._

– _¿La profecía?_

– _La profecía, exactamente._

– _¿Esta diciendo que yo soy parte de un cuento de hace mas de 2000 años?_

– _Cuidado con lo de "cuento", Stoley… que incluso maté a mi hermano por ello. Yo he elegido al "tiempo" y la "muerte" como mis guardianes… la muerte está del lado de Gregory, pero aun cuanto con el tiempo… contigo Kevin._

– _¿La… muerte?... – Lord Donovan – ¿La muerte es un "alguien"?... ¡me quitó a Lord Donovan!, se ríe de mi mientras yo veo al tiempo correr y a los demás olvidar a la persona que amo, que amé, que amaré… es mierda, basura… es… asqueroso…_

– _Si me ayudas a conquistar lo que deseo, te entregaré a la muerte en persona… y podrás volver a ver a Clyde Donovan, tal y como lo recuerdas. Solo necesito tus poderes en el canalizador que cree para ti… el Libro del Tiempo._

– _¿Lord… Donovan?... ¿otra vez?, ¿podría?_

– _¿Que dices?_

_Entonces destruí todo lo que me vinculó al mundo de los humanos. Ningún registro hablaba de mi clan, de mi familia o de mi padre… el castillo fue borrado del Mundo y fue como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. El universo al que pertenecía fue consumido por la oscuridad y en su lugar, un espacio artificial se creó. Alimenté mis poderes durante dos siglos, viajando a épocas que jamás nadie me creería que he visto, inventando mundos del "hubiera" e intentando hacer a mi tío cumplir con su palabra. Dos siglos en los que no di ni un solo paso hacia adelante… pero sobre todo…_

…_Dos siglos sin ver el río Universal…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Por mí?

– Si… yo he esperado toda mi vida por ti. Ahora que te tengo, no te voy a dejar ir jamás…

– Creí que me dirías algo nuevo… pero es lo mismo que me dices siempre… aunque es extraño imaginarte como a un humano… ¿nunca antes te enamoraste?, digo… mientras fuiste humano.

Los ojos plateados de Kevin se tornaron dorados por un millar de segundo, indagando en sus más profundos pensamientos y llevando consigo la única evidencia de su mortalidad. El único rastro de su corazón humano. Su iris se tornó plateado y al instante el resto de la pupila hizo lo mismo. Era inútil intentar volver a lo mismo.  
>Miró una vez más a Clyde, trabajando con esfuerzo para conseguir aquellas paginas que enterró junto al nombre de Tweek en reemplazo por el de Thomas, dentro de la vida de Craig.<br>Aun entonces su corazón no era libre.

– No, nunca.

–**O–O–O–O–**

…¡MALDITO!...

…MALDITO…

…MALDITO…

…MALDITO…

…MALDITO…

_Su letra… su puño y su voz._

_Habían pasado caso 210 años desde que había leído algo escrito por su propia mano. Pero reconocería aquella letra en cualquier lugar. Fui su más grande fan, después de todo.  
>¿Quién es Thomas?... lo odia en verdad. ¿Craig Tucker?... él tiene el tesoro de mi tío Christophe…<br>Si quiero estar a su lado el resto de la eternidad, tendremos que hacer un pacto. Por él haría lo que fuera, pero toda magia tiene restricciones. Si le cumplo un deseo, el me dará un día a cambio. Ese día, en la eternidad, se multiplica por un milenio. De esa forma, estaremos juntos en el río Universal.  
>Todo se une, tal y como estaba destinado a ser… Tweek Tweak será ahora el dueño de Craig Tucker…<em>

…_pero hay algo roto en eso…_

…_jamás lo diré, porque Clyde no tiene porqué saberlo… sería demasiado doloroso para él…_

…_En su lugar, para cambiar al futuro, tengo que encontrar a la muerte… desgraciada, infeliz… ladrona de todo lo que amo…_

_¡Y vaya coincidencia!... también ha reencarnado en este tiempo._

_De esa forma, podré matarle._

_Kenneth Tucker… el amo de la hilaza de oro._

**Este capitulo es el mas cortito de los últimos 8 que he escrito jajaja, pero mas que nada porque es una transacción entre este arco y la parte final. AL FIN! Esto ya tiene sentido.  
>Mientras escribía este capitulo, escuchaba la canción "Hitomi no Kotae", ending de la serie "SEVEN GHOST", muy hermosa y triste serie, la canción me ayudó mucho a visualizar a Kevin.<br>Espero que nos leamos pronto!  
>Un saludote.<strong>


	20. Cuando te vayas

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XX

"Cuando te vayas…"

**El nombre del capitulo es por Stan y Craig… por ellos y para ellos.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo los utilizo, porque me pregunto que pasaría si uno de esos divertidos niños desapareciera…_

–Jajajajajaja, necesito oírlo mas de una vez… – Gregory se retorcía de la risa, sentado dentro de aquel despacho que hacia eco a su, de por si, fuerte voz.

– No me causa gracia alguna. – Christophe miraba a través de un vitral color verde que decoraba el enorme sitio donde hacia tiempo había sido colocado por Tweek, para impedir que la habitación luciera tan oscura. – ¿Esto no era un muro de cristal?... si, seguramente lo era.

– Es taaaaannn divertido… CHRISTOPHE BROFLOVSKI "LA MOLE", DERROTADO POR UNA DESCENDIENTE DE SU HERMANO MENOR, DAMIEN DEAMON. – Gritó con ironía y diversión, pero el ceño fruncido del otro no lucía divertido en lo absoluto. De cualquier forma, amaba molestar a su esposo. – Do not get mad ... not look at me that way. I was kidding, dear.

– Me enojo porque, como de costumbre, no sabes cuando detenerte. Y aunque te quepa la duda, ella escapó, solo eso… pero los voy a encontrar, tarde o temprano.

– My dear husband… me pregunto cuanto tiempo nos queda juntos… Padre se ha ido… Damien se ha ido… lo único cierto es la muerte.

– Pero no morirás pronto, Gregory… y mientras quieras que esté a tu lado, yo tampoco.

– Eso no lo decidimos nosotros, Chris… – Mirando en dirección del pasillo, justo al otro lado de la puerta y donde, muy probablemente Craig y Tweek estaban con el bebé, Gregory miraba con aquella característica vista fría. Christophe siguió su mirada y dio con la puerta también.

– ¿Has hablado ya con tu nieto?

– Sigue dudando… dudas, dudas… la indecisión la heredó de su abuela…

– Pero también tiene una mirada fiera si se lo propone, la de su abuelo verdaderamente… esta mañana, los gnomos incluso pensaron que te invocó… que me trajo hasta aquí.

– "Gnomos"… cierto, esas pequeñas criaturillas ladronas de Damien… ¿están aun en el palacio?

– Ya no más… en cuanto toqué el suelo del castillo, se desvanecieron. Ya no quedan rastros de Damien en este mundo.

– Ni en el otro.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Buen viaje.

– Buen viaje. – Contestó Kyle al hombre amable que se despedía sobre el puerto lejano del reino del sultán. Sabia que Token era amable y lamentaba sobremanera tener que pelear contra el hombre a quién describía como su verdadero amor… pero Tweek los había orillado a eso.

De pronto recordó lo que hacia en cubierta y se sintió culpable, como nunca. Bajó corriendo a tomar lo que pudo del mercado y regresar. Stan debía estar muriendo de hambre.

En cuanto volvió al almacén, el lugar donde los dejaban viajar, pudo ver a su amigo contemplando el techo de la nave. Tenía una mano extendida hacia arriba y la otra contra el pecho. Kyle podía recordar las miles de veces que lo vio hacer eso. Con Kenny, con Eric y con él. Era la manera en que Stan admitía abiertamente que moría de miedo.

– ¿Todo bien, Stan? – Se acercó con cautela el pelirrojo. No quería asustar aun más a su amigo. – Toma esto, es algo de fruta y pan.

– Gracias, Kyle… – Pero Stanley no estaba bien. Su cabello estaba más delgado, al igual que su cuerpo. Sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno y sus labios estaban bastante secos. Sus extremidades temblaban y su pecho no se alzaba lo suficiente como para lucir su respiración. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas que Kyle haya visto y por su frente corrían varias gotas de sudor. Kyle quería negarlo tanto como fuera posible… fingir que todo estaría bien en el futuro… pero aquello era inevitable. – Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

…Stan iba a morir…

– Yo-o – Como podía, el judío contenía unas amargas lágrimas. No iba a llorar frente a nadie que no fuera Eric, se lo había jurado… pero ver a su mejor amigo así, aquel que todo lo podía y hacía, el sonriente y vivo Stan Marsh… aquel frente a él no era ni su mas lejana caricatura. – Yo también tengo al mejor amigo del mundo.

Comieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Stan, atragantándose con un trozo de pan blanco, hizo que Kyle se levantara del susto. Después vio a su amigo sonriendo y se confundió aun más.

– ¿Recuerdas que…? cuando teníamos nueve años, todos esperamos impacientes para el pollo e la nueva receta que iba a preparar la cocinera, pero en cuanto nos descubrieron detrás de la puerta, tuvimos que volver al salón. En cuanto llevaron el pollo, este ya no tenía piel y Eric había sido quien… quien se la comió todo. Creo que recuerdo… incluso Kenny lloró.

¿Estaba recordando su infancia?... si, eso debía ser. Kyle se sintió acogido por una extraña fuerza en su interior, una brisa fresca de recuerdos dulces y divertidos. De antes de que Eric dejara el reino y de cómo vivían mientras él, Stan, Kenny y el culón compartían las tardes para divertirse… la mayoría del tiempo…

– Creo que si recuerdo… pero no demasiado… en aquellos días yo estudiaba violín, ¿no?... creo que sí. No jugaba mucho con ustedes…

El remordimiento golpeó a Stan de frente. Sabia cuanto se había esforzado su amigo para estar al nivel del "novio del rey"… y el a cambio…

– Kyle yo lo…

– Lo sé, Stan… – Interrumpió el judío, con su mas franca sonrisa, a pesar de estar viendo a su amigo a punto de llorar. – No tienes que decir nada… digamos que, después de lo de Cartman, bueno… estamos a mano.

El moreno miró detenidamente a su amigo… ¿Cuándo se volvió tan grande?

– En realidad… en realidad, ¿amas al culón?, ¡bueno!... quiero decir, a Cartman, ¿lo amas?

Kyle no se esperaba esa pregunta. Aguardó unos segundos y después pasó su mano por su cabello y la detuvo en seco, justo ahí, donde hubo una rosa de cristal. Donde todo comenzó.

– Tu silencio lo dice todo… – Afirmó Stan, mirando con reproche al otro. Kyle soltó una leve risita y separó su mano del cabello. No tenía ni por donde comenzar.

– No es eso… pensaba en algo extraño. Hasta hace unos días, yo estaba comprometido contigo… después ya no lo estaba mas… días después llegó Eric al castillo Marsh y me… ¿"raptó"?... en realdad, creo que podría haber hecho mas por negarme… pero el dijo… dijo…

– ¿Que?

– Dijo que era "judíamente especial"… aquella tarde, Stan, yo no ofendí a Wendy, te lo juro. – EL azabache miró a su amigo con severidad, pero terminó suspirando cansado. Ya no había comida en sus platos, como tampoco había resentimiento en su corazón.

– Lo sé, Kyle… yo, en el fondo, siempre lo supe. Es extraño… mientras estaba conmigo, Wendy no parecía odiarte en lo absoluto, aunque sus comentarios si eran severos… pero cerca de ti, era como si un odio profundo y creciente se apoderara de ella…

"Las perlas…" – Pensó Kyle. Había mucho que debía decirle a Stan… pero no ahí ni en ese momento.

– Y ahora, todo lo que quiero y quise, se fue… primero papá, luego Butters y tú… al final perdí a Kenny y, lo sé, no necesito verme a través de tus ojos, Kyle… se que voy a morir.

– ¡No digas eso, Stanley! – Su corazón se volcó y en su garganta se hizo un nudo. No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. Pasó casi de un día a otro. En una semana, el también lo perdió todo, incluso a horas de haberlo ganado.  
>Pero no a Stan… no podía perderlo a él.<p>

– Está bien, ¿sabes?... solo me gustaría poder volver a mi casa antes de… bueno, supongo que a estas alturas, es suficiente con pedir misericordia, ¿no lo crees?

Sin poder contener el sufrimiento ni un segundo mas, Kyle se recargó de golpe contra el estomago de su amigo y comenzó a llorar. Stan estaba triste, no solo porque aquella podría ser la ultima conversación seria con su mejor amigo… sino porque en su vida, él, que tan injusto había sido con muchos… estaba por terminarla de la misma forma. Era injusto, sin dudas.

– Kyle, yo… tengo que decirte varias cosas…

– Ahora no, Stan…

"_No te despidas, por favor"_

–…Ya habrá tiempo.

– No Kyle… tiene que ser ahora que aun puedo hablar con coherencia.

"_No sigas, te lo pido"_

– Kyle, estamos en peligro… tu eres el inmortal de la profecía… Butters y Kenny son Caos y Lord Mysterion… Wendy guarda las perlas de la profecía y el hijo de un mercenario y un Marsh, probablemente ya haya nacido.

– ¿Que? – Era tanta información de golpe, que Kyle seguía con la cabeza empapada por su propio llanto. – ¿Que significa eso, Stan?

– Tengo que decírtelo ahora, Kyle… porque si yo muero, probablemente Eric y Craig también lo hagan.

"_No digas eso… porque yo no puedo decir: "adiós"…"_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– No tengo el valor, Craig… es un bebé.

Tweek y Craig estaban sentados al borde del ventanal de aquella oscura y fría torre alejada del castillo. El lugar a donde Tweek había sido confinado por su padre para morir en la miseria, el único sitio al que no temía y su refugio, al que solo Craig tenía derecho a entrar… y que estaba siendo invadido por el llanto de un recién nacido.

Mucho sabía Craig de cuidar bebés. El había cuidado a Kenny desde que había nacido y, normalmente, cuando rescataban a los niños de aldeas de mercenarios que fueron destruidas por soldados del Imperio, el acompañaba a Thomas y Clyde en el cuidado de ellos. Les tenía cierta empatía, pues le recordaban que en algún momento de su vida, el también había sido débil. Entonces recordó a los gnomos… ellos lo cuidaron a él cuando tuvo esa edad.

– Pero entonces todo sería en vano, Tweek… la profecía. – Pero aquello era completamente distinto. Era el niño que estaba destinado a matar el legado de Tweek si se lo permitía. El comodín de Kyle. – Yo tampoco ciento el deseo de hacerle daño a una criatura indefensa, pero, Tweek…

– Tiene tu cabello y tus ojos… – Murmuró el rubio, como si lo hiciera con cierto recelo. El podría ser el padre de ese bebé… y todo sería perfecto… pero no, en realidad el ya no podía serlo más.  
>Quienes no poseían el alma completa, jamás podían tener hijos… y él le había dado la mitad a Thomas para volver a la tierra la primera vez que murió. Stanley en cambio, sin conocer siquiera a su Tucker, le había dado lo único en el mundo que lo podría hacer feliz. Si, en definitiva, estaba enojado.<p>

– Olvida eso, Tweek.

– ¡No puedo– NGH! – Sus temblores habituales de nuevo… ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?...

¿Y si ese niño también se hubiese parecido a Craig?... ¡cuan feliz hubiera sido!...  
>Había perdido años atrás, antes de que todo comenzara, a un hijo de él y Craig… pensó que podría superarlo, estando al lado del moreno… después murió… y al volver a la tierra, ya no podía tenerlo nunca más.<br>La vida era injusta.

– Concentrémonos en lo que conocemos… Las perlas están en poder de tu abuelo, Clyde y Kevin están en los alrededores de las aldeas cercanas, el lugar donde crecí.

"_Con Thomas y Kenny"_

– Kenny y Ike, los aliados de Kyle, están en un lugar del que no podrán salir nunca y tu estás resguardado aquí, en el Imperio, una fortaleza de cristal imperial que detendrá el paso de cualquier otro mercenario, ya sea Kyle o Eric Cartman.

– Theodore no es un mercenario… pero está bien… lo entiendo… ¡café!, ¡CRAIG! –De pronto el rubio sintió un espasmo recorriéndole la espalda y recordó de golpe aquella mágica bebida que lo tranquilizaba. Craig suspiró aliviado de ver al Tweek de siempre de vuelta. – ¿Podrías…?

– Por supuesto que si, su alteza.

…_Pero algún día…_

– Craig… – Mientras Craig vaciaba cuatro cucharadas de café dentro de una taza y hacia una mueca de torpeza, intentando adivinar si había puesto la cantidad correcta, escuchaba a un Tweek que sonaba tan nervioso como de costumbre.

– ¿Si?

_Algún día… Craig también tendrá que elegir._

– ¿Me quieres?... ngh… ¿Craig? – Con todo el temor contenido dentro de su pecho, el rubio agachó la cabeza en cuanto Craig se giró para verlo pensativo unos segundos. Estaba seguro que lo había dejado claro antes.

– Mas que a nadie en el mundo, Tweek.

…_Lo prometí, lo sé… perdónenme_

– Más que… ¿absolutamente a nadie?

…_Perdona, en verdad se que no debo… no tengo derecho…_

– Si, Tweek, ¿Por qué de repente…? – Mientras ponía media cucharadita de azúcar, Craig observaba la taza de oscuro café venenoso que preparaba. Entonces un frío glacial y desgarrador lo atravesó por completo. Fueron las palabras de Tweek… de nuevo… lo estaba hiriendo.

– Aun más que… ¿a Thomas?

…_Pero si algún día el tendrá que elegir…_

– ¡TWEEK, BASTA! – Le gritó encolerizado el moreno. Tanto, que lo asustó como nunca antes en su vida. Sus ojos estaban cegado por una ira que jamás había dirigido al rubio tembloroso, esa mirada que dejaba solo para los que lo dañaron mas que nadie en el mundo. Una mirada que solo dedicaba a su medio hermano Kenneth y a su padre.

– Lo-o siento, yo no, bueno, si, pero yo… quería saber si…

_Lo sé… solo quería estar seguro… que tu no me elegirás a mí…_

Y tirando la mesita con el café tras él, Craig salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Tweek con los ojos cubiertos por el llanto y haciendo que los sollozos del bebé se convirtieran en gritos. En cuanto la puerta se cerró de golpe tras él, Craig contuvo su respiración y se dejó caer sentado de golpe justo donde las escaleras terminaban, tomando su gorro con toda la fuerza y estrujándolo tanto como podía.

"¡Maldición!" – Se reprendía mentalmente. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era apartar a Tweek aun más. Después de haber solucionado su última pelea, eso… pero era porque no estaba preparado para aquella pregunta… jamás se la había formulado. ¿Por qué tenia que elegir entre ambos?... ¿no podía amarlos a los dos?

Ambos eran importantes para él.

Con resignación en su mirada, se colocó el gorro con el pompón de nuevo y anduvo escaleras arriba cansinamente. Esperando a poder ocultar sus sentimientos y poder justificar su reacción sin herir a Tweek aun más.

– Tweek, yo…

Y se encontró con el rubio sentado a la orilla del ventanal, justo en donde podía tener la mejor vista de su reino, del Imperio completo. Estaba mirando en dirección del TWEEK, el árbol de su familia, el símbolo de su compromiso con el pueblo. Por eso no podía estar junto a Craig… era un soberano, no debía titubear ni mostrar debilidad antes el resto, porque podrían usarlo en su contra. No debía temer a matar a esa criatura, porque había llegado ahí para destruirlo a él. Estaba casado con su pueblo… así como Craig seguía comprometido con Thomas.

Simplemente, jamás podría ser suyo.

– Lo lamento… no debí… – El moreno se acercó hasta el otro, pero Tweek se alzó tal y como había echo frente a todo su consejo y lo miró como si no tuviera nada de valor para él lo que tuviera que decir.

– Correcto, no debiste… de ahora en adelante mantengamos nuestra relación estrictamente en lo que al gobierno respecta.

"_Se que no querrás pasar la eternidad conmigo"_

– ¿Tweek?

– Y si al terminar la guerra, deseas volver a tu pueblo junto a Clyde o a quien sea…

"_Entonces yo no podré ser feliz nunca, porque tu has elegido a alguien mas"_

– ¡Yo no quise decir nada de eso!

–… Si eso es lo que deseas en realidad… no te detendré. Yo tengo un compromiso con mi gente, Craig Tucker.

…_Pero si no puedo ser feliz…_

– ¡Tweek, yo no…!

– Es todo.

…_Kyle tampoco debería serlo…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¡Voy a ir, sin importar lo que digas, Puta idiota!

– ¡Cierra tu gorda boca, bola de grasa!

– ¡Pendeja!

– ¡Marica!

Sosteniendo a Wendy por la cintura, Eric impedía que esta saltara a un pasadizo creado por magia, una pequeña replica del universo que permitía a quien entrara, ir a cualquier otro sitio del espacio. Sabía que si la morena se iba, no podría salir de aquel lugar hasta que alguien mas llegara a buscarlo y que, si Kyle lo necesitaba, jamás lo encontraría.

– ¡Comprende que no puedes ir!... si no encuentro a Kenny, Kyle morirá en cuanto llegué hasta la cordillera del norte. Si te llevo conmigo, solamente serás una carga.

– ¡No seré una carga, TENGO QUE IR CON KYLE!

Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpear al castaño… pero lo comprendía de alguna forma. Ella había vuelto del otro mundo gracias a Heidi, pero para rescatar a Stan. Sabia que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de ayudar a Kyle… y encima, todo dependía de su decisión y ella más que nadie sabía cuan cobarde podía ser el judío.

Pero toda esperanza estaba en juego… y Cartman apostaba a lo grande.

– Esta bien… pero te lo advierto, vamos a viajar a través del tiempo y del espacio… hasta el rincón del universo donde Kenny se encuentre.

– Está bien… hay que llegar a Kyle.

– Y salvar a Stanley.

Y finalmente, ambos saltaron al conjuro.

–**O–O–O–O–**

Aquel era un lugar tenebroso. Un enorme castillo cubierto de sombras que seguían la luz de una enorme catarata de fuego rodeándole. La lava era de un azul oscuro con pequeños brillos rojizos y en lugar de emanar calor, todo lo que tocaba se volvía en piedra, fría y seca. Las murallas eran suficientemente altas como para impedir el paso a cualquier criatura de al menos 30 metros de alto; su material era la roca mas maciza que haya visto el ser humano. Murmullos y lamentos, gritos desesperados se oían a la lejanía, soplando junto al viento cantor, acariciando las ramas de lo que parecieron ser arboles en algún tiempo.

Habían pasado ya 4 meses en la cansada búsqueda por dar con ese sitio. Kyle llegaba consigo a su mejor amigo, el rey Marsh, Stanley, quien a duras penas podía mantenerse consiente unas horas al día. Atravesar un bosque completo, pisar la arena hiriente del monte que dividía la tierra del inframundo y llegar hasta el punto mas alejado del mundo, sin dudas era una tarea demasiado difícil, imposible, para un solo hombre.

Pero Kyle estaba seguro de ser mucho más que eso.

– Hemos llegado, Stan… el reino del Kan… el castillo de Damien.

Pero aquel lugar no parecía una meta en lo absoluto. En realidad, era mas como un infierno sobre la tierra… porqué seguían sobre la tierra, ¿cierto?

– No puedo… seguir más… – Sosteniéndose un costado con pesar, Stan se dejó caer de lleno junto a una roca y respiró tan fuerte como pudo.

– No te preocupes, Stan… hasta aquí está bien… yo iré a buscar a Pip.

De pronto, un conjunto de criaturas de piedra, enormes y grotescas, descendieron de los muros y comenzaron a masticar la roca de estos. Kyle puso un rostro de pánico y asco, mientras que Stan apenas y podía visualizar bien a las criaturas. Esas "gárgolas", miraron a través de lo que parecían ser zafiros en lugar de ojos y en cuanto ubicaron al par de soberanos, corrieron en dirección de ambos, no con semblante pasivo, sino con toda la intención de devorarlos. Kyle, espantado, miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró nada en el paisaje que pudiera servirle de arma… y sus habilidades no ayudaban en lo absoluto.  
>Durante toda su vida había imitado la educación de las grandes damas de la familia real, aprendiendo a entretener a los soberanos con música, poesía y clamar lecturas… tocaba casi a la perfección 8 instrumentos diferentes y se sabia de memoria todo el protocolo para una cena formal en el Senado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inútil todo eso en aquel momento?<p>

– ¡STAN! – Intentando por todos los medios en ayudar a su amigo, Kyle corrió en su dirección y lo abrazó fuertemente, cerrando los ojos en el acto. Estaba lleno de miedo.

_No puedo sin verlo_

– ¿Kyle?

_No puedo morir sin volver a verlo a él_

– ¡VAYANSE! – Una energía parecida al aura de su cuerpo, en un tono verde claro, lo cubrió por completo e hizo que un par de gárgolas explotaran al tocarla. Stan abrió los ojos, como si aquella energía lo hubiera restaurado, aunque fuera por unos segundos, mientras miraba a su amigo con cierto temor.

_¡NO PUEDO MORIR SIN VOLVER A VER A ERIC!_

– Eso estuvo bien… – Se escuchó una voz bajita y bastante familiar. Un sujeto estaba sentado encima de la enorme barda que protegía el castillo y, en cuanto los poderes de Kyle se consumieron del todo, una oleada de cansancio extremo cubrió al pelirrojo. Parecía que había corrido kilómetros sin parar. Las gárgolas miraron al sujeto que se acercaba a los dos intrusos y volvieron a las sombras, alejándose lo suficiente de la situación, pero aguardando sigilosas el momento en que se requiriera de su presencia. – Pero solamente eran gárgolas y tus poderes casi te consumen en llamas… con eso no podrás detener a Tweek.

Esa voz… aquel traje… jamás lo olvidaría.  
>Kyle abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó con detenimiento a ese personaje que parecía tan feliz por volver a estar frente a sus amigos.<p>

– Cuanto tiempo, Kyle.

– ¡Me han parecido años, Butters!

–**O–O–O–O–**

Habían pasado 4 meses, pero para ellos apenas y habían sido unos segundos. Ike y Kenny viajaban con nada de fuerza, entre mundos y tiempos distintos. El año 15, después el 2049, después el 1470 y de nuevo su era. No podían recorrer ni un solo sitio más, pero sabían que si se mantenían estáticos en el mismo lugar por más de un día, Kevin Stoley los hallaría.

–Tenemos que movernos, Ike. – Sabía que estaba exigiendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al menor. Su cuerpo sufría espasmos horribles y sus piernas simplemente ya no podían andar. Sus labios estaban resecos y su cabello se caía en gran proporción. En cuanto la magia se esfumara de su aura, el poder comenzaría a consumir vida.

– Kenny… yo… ah…

– Lo sé, Ike, yo también estoy cansado… pero no debemos… – Entonces, antes de poder concluir su propia oración, Kenny observó un algo extraño sobre el firmamento. ¿Acaso eso era una estrella?

Habían estado pisando un espacio completamente oscuro, en el que la luz no existía y el final ni siquiera podía imaginarse. De pronto, un punto brilló en el cielo y, conforme sentían una pequeña brisa de aire gélido, sabían que estaba aproximándose.

Era un palacio de… ¿Agua?... los ladrillos parecían ser agua suspendida en el tiempo. Todo el paisaje parecía estar compuesto de moléculas de hidrogeno y oxigeno, de tal forma que todo parecía un sueño desquiciado. Las cosas caían hacia arriba y claramente se distinguían los distintos colores del sonido, podían oler imágenes y hasta escuchar letras.

Un sitio de locos.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– Kenny McCormick… has vuelto a la estrella de la Muerte.

La voz femenina de una jovencita hacia temblar los muros de liquido. Kenny y Ike miraban maravillados el paisaje, pero en cuanto esa voz llegó a ellos, el moreno se puso en guardia. Kenny puso su mano sobre su hombro y con eso le sugirió que lo dejara.

– Esa voz…

– Volviste a casa, hermano. – Se trataba de una pequeña de cabello café cobrizo. Unos enormes ojos celestes y el cabello largo hasta la cintura. Llevaba una túnica gigantesca que apenas y le permitía mostrar el rostro. Por supuesto que Kenny la recordaba.

– ¿Karen?... ¿Karen McCormick?...

La hija de la familia que lo adoptó. Hermana menor de Kevin y mejor amiga de toda la vida. La pequeña a la que había amado proteger y a la que siempre veía con el aprecio que alguna vez tuvo hacia Craig.

– ¡KAREN, ERES TU!

De pronto salió disparado en su dirección, mientras que Ike reconocía también a la muchacha. Era cierto, el también la había conocido durante su vida en el palacio.

– Kenny, hermano… ¡no puedes tardar mas!

– ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Dónde estamos?

– Este es nuestro hogar, Kenny… el tuyo, el de Kevin y el de todos los McCormick. Tu madre fue una Tucker, pero tu padre era uno de los nuestros, Kenny… y por eso has podido encontrarme.

– ¿Tu también eres parte de todo eso, Karen? – Ya no sabía en quien confiar o creer. Todo lo que vivió desde el momento en que lo separaron de Craig había sido demasiado confuso… y miserable.

– Así es… hermano. Durante siglos estuve al servicio de la Alianza, pero ya existía inclusive antes de esta. Soy la bruja que habló de la profecía con Gregory hace más de 2000 años. Recuerdo entonces lo que vi ahora.

De pronto, la luz tenue del agua brillo como si fuera el fuego más brillante que jamás hubiera visto y Ike y Kenny escucharon el susurro de la chica.

"_Al final de la Alianza, existirán dos inmortales que deben destruirse el uno al otro. Solo uno de los dos puede ser feliz. Cada uno de ellos peleará con la ayuda de un arma definitiva y un paladín"._

– Las perlas de Rubí… – Completó Kenny.

"_Así es… Kyle y Tweek, como los conoces… en el principio del final, hace 200 años, el guardián de Kyle iba a ser Clyde Donovan, pero este llegó al mundo mucho antes de lo esperado… y tú, el guardián de Tweek, aun no habías tomado una forma humana"._

– ¿Entonces Kenny no es…? –Ike intentó abrir los ojos para cuestionar a la chica, pero el brillo se hizo aun más fuerte.

"_Kyle representa el espacio, la materia… Tweek la vida, el ciclo eterno de los seres vivientes. Para Kyle, el paladín de la muerte. Para Tweek, el paladín del tiempo"._

– Clyde controla al tiempo… Kevin Stoley. – Recordó el rubio.

– Y Kenny es… ¿la muerte?

"_De esa forma, se completa el ciclo… para marcar el final, el hijo de un Marsh y un Mercenario puro nacerá, si el llega a la edad adulta, Tweek perderá… si muere, Kyle morirá también"._

– El hijo de Craig y Stan.

– ¿¡QUE!?

– Si, Ike, yo mismo escuché a Craig… ha perdido la razón. Entonces… es por eso que no puedo morir…

– Te necesitarías a ti mismo para ir al otro mundo… pero mi hermano Kyle, el no tiene el arma definitiva, en cambio Tucker si debe de tener las perlas que protegen a Tweek.

"_El arma sola no sirve… se necesitan a los paladines para usarlas. La ventaja que tienes, hermano Kenny, es que las 100 perlas no se han unido del todo… y para usarlas, Clyde necesita de su parte del río Universal"._

– ¿El río Universal?

"_Es el río que atraviesa todo el Universo… de ahí vienen las almas y cuando todos mueren, vuelven hacia el. Cuando se cansan de nadar, vuelven a la tierra y reencarnan y así eternamente en ciclos de milenios y milenios sin fin. Ahí hay una pequeña porción de tus sentimientos y de los míos… si miras siempre hacia el cielo y no lo pierdes, durante el ocaso, el alba o la noche, vamos a estar conectados… "unidos" de una forma extraordinaria que nadie nunca podrá separar… Tu eres, Kenny, el encargado de llevar a las almas hacia el río de nuevo… y de igual forma, las llevarás a la tierra una ves que no puedan nadar más"_

– Butters dio su alma para que yo pudiera regresar del Inframundo… Rubí murió por enfrentar a Craig… y mi hermano, Thomas, pereció por la terquedad de mi hermano… si pudiera volver a verlos a todos… – Entonces sus ojos se nublaron por el llanto. Ike sostuvo su mano con ternura y la tomó firmemente. Le recordó que hacían así. –…Pero esos días no volverán… no quiero que vuelvan. Fue precioso cuando sucedió, pero revivirlos sería arruinar el presente. Voy a ir hacia Kyle, para derrotar a Tweek y recuperar a Craig… no puedo tener de nuevo a mi familia… ¡pero al menos, recuperaré a mi hermano!

"_Entonces solo hay un lugar al que pueden ir… pero sería aconsejable que solo tu fueras"_. – Al escuchar a la chica, Ike abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a la chica con miedo a la vez que reproche.

– Es cierto, Ike… tu estas demasiado agotado. Un poco mas de tu magia y esta consumirá tu línea de vida.

– Su porción del río Universal…

–Pero… – Resignación, fue lo único que tuvo. – Está bien… por favor, Kenny, cuida de mi hermano.

– Y lleva contigo esto. – Karen buscó dentro de su túnica y encontró un pequeño paquete recubierto con un papel opaco y arañado.

Abrirlo fue dulce a la vez que doloroso. Pero el había tomado una firme decisión y para ayudar a Kyle no tendría que dudar ni un poco más. Por Kyle… por Clyde y por Craig.

– Es mi parca anaranjada… el regalo que Craig me dio. – De pronto esta cambió su tamaño y se volvió en un abrazador abrigo. Podía volver a usarlo una vez más.

– Y gracias a ella, podrás llevar el arma definitiva de Kyle.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Él no va a escucharte… está devastado. – Junto al umbral más grande del mundo, Butters estaba de pie junto a Kyle. Habían dejado a Stan en el recibidor descansando y caminaron en dirección del lugar que separaba al resto del castillo del Inframundo.

– ¿Entonces Pip murió?

– Técnicamente, había muerto hace más de dos siglos. Los ángeles vinieron a buscarlo ya muchas veces, pero había conseguido quedarse… hasta hace unos meses. Cuando Gregory Tweak vino aquí…

– ¿Gregory Tweak?... ¿quien es?

– Es un ancestro del mundo… no se mucho sobre ellos, sobre Damien, Christophe Broflovski y Gregory Tweek… pero…

– ¿Christophe Broflovski?, ¿mi tátara-tátara–tátara–tátara abuelo?... ¿que tiene que ver en todo eso?, ¿que tienen que ver los Tweak conmigo?

– Eso es lo que no sé… solo se que ellos son hermanos de Damien… aunque por muy lejos, se podría decir que tu y Tweek son primos… creo…

– ¿Y entonces él vino?

– Así es… él vino y mató por poco a Damien… para que pudiera volver a salir del Inframundo, Pip dio el resto de su línea de la vida para que él así pudiera vivir.

– ¿Que es la línea de la vida?

– Algo así como una fracción de un gran río que existe en el Universo… todos nacemos de ahí y nuestro cuerpo tiene una parte de ese río. Cuando usamos nuestras auras para utilizar nuestros poderes mágicos, el poder viene de energía, pero si agotamos esas fuerzas, entonces comenzamos a consumir la línea de la vida, nuestra porción del río. El único que puede utilizar esos poderes a voluntad, es Kenny…

– ¿Kenny?... ¿porqué?

– No puedo decírtelo yo, Kyle – Con su típico movimiento de manos, Butters desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el umbral que llevaba meses cerrado. – Pero lo importante ahora es que hables con Damien… solo el podría saber a donde fue la hilaza que buscas… esa es el arma definitiva.

– ¿Una hilaza?... bueno, está bien… abre las puertas, Butters… entraré a hablar con Damien.

– Ten cuidado con lo que digas, Kyle… Damien tiene muy mal humor cuando está solo… y ahora mucho más que antes… extraña demasiado a Pip…

– Me lo imagino… pero yo también extraño a Cartman y si no quiero que nos separen, el tendrá que ayudarme.

"Cada instante estoy más cerca de obtener la perla… y mientras tanto, no se si Eric está bien al lado de Tweek… ¿no podría solucionarse todo de otra forma?

– Listo, he abierto a la puerta…

– Gracias Butters… cuida a Stanley por mí… – Antes de dar un paso, la voz del más pequeño hizo que el judío se detuviera en seco antes la oscuridad infinita que se teñía frente a él.

– Lo he visto ya, Kyle… a Stan… no le queda demasiado…

– No lo digas, Butters… yo no lo voy a permitir.

Y con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, Kyle se sumergió en la espesa neblina que ocupaba todo aquel espacio.  
>Pero antes de que esas enormes puertas que mas bien figuraban ser murallas, con sus tallados tenebrosos y el color negro mas oscuro que jamás antes vio, escuchó un par de voces que conocía perfectamente.<p>

Demasiado tarde, pues las puertas se cerraron tras él.

– **¡KYLE!**

–**O–O–O–O–**

– **¡KYLE!** – Fue lo único que pudo gritar antes de ver al pelirrojo perdiéndose frente a aquella puerta enorme. Corrió tanto como pudo, cruzando de lado de… ¿Butters?, ¿podía ser posible?... si detenerse a meditarlo, comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquel portón, pero nada parecía moverlo aunque fuera un milímetro.

– ¿Eric?... – El pequeño miró de nuevo al castaño, que no parecía ser el mismo en lo absoluto. Junto a él, estaba a la última persona que esperaba ver. – ¿Wendy?

– ¿A dónde ha ido Kyle, Butters? – La chica se quitó el casco y lo colocó frente a su pecho. Miró velozmente en dirección de Eric, pero de inmediato se giró para ver con atención a Butters. Sabía que estaba ahí por obra de su hermano. Craig causó mucho dolor… y algún día tendría que pagarlo.

– ¡KYLE, ABRE! – Eric golpeaba hasta hacer sangrar su puño, pero nada surtía efecto, entonces se giró hacia Butters de nuevo. Ni siquiera el saber que todo lo que había ocurrido le había impedido ver al chico en mucho tiempo, lo hizo dejar de pensar en Kyle. – ¿Dónde está Kyle, Butters?, ¿que hay del otro lado?, ¿porqué lo dejaste entrar solo?

– Está hablando con Damien… si lo convence, quizá lo ayude en su lucha…

– ¿Y si no? – Preguntó Wendy… entonces los pasos de una persona que se aproximaba a el pequeño trío, hizo que todos se giraran para verlo. Wendy se sintió tan débil como nunca y el llanto la invadió como nunca. Había pasado mucho para ella. Cartman lo vio con coraje, pero de inmediato distinguió bien su estado. – ¡STAN!

–Wendy… sabía que había escuchado tu voz.

Pero antes de que la chica llegara corriendo a abrazarlo, un bortex inmenso se abrió ante el asombro de todos y una norme esfera de luz cubrió el lugar. Wendy y Butters salieron volando hacia atrás, Eric se inclinó para sostenerse del suelo y Stan se garró firmemente a un pilar del enorme pasillo. La luz era azul con una pequeña esfera anaranjada en el centro y parecía cargar dentro a alguien. Todos cerraron los ojos con esfuerzo y finalmente pudieron distinguir la pequeña energía que emanaba aquel objeto. El bortex se cerró y Stan fue el primero en distinguir a la persona que apareció frente a ellos. Después Eric y finalmente gritaron felices.

– ¡Kenny!

**Muy bien, eso es todo para este capitulo. Como podrán leer, cerré todos los caminos (en realidad, resumí, no bromeo, 4 capítulos en total). Saqué lo mas importante de cada uno y eliminé ciertas "aventuritas" que llevaban a esto mismo… me siento mal, porque algunas cosas quería que salieran, pero sería muy largo.  
>Un detallito que noté fue que este capitulo servía para complementar a otro que recién me doy cuenta JAMAS SUBÍ!, era "La bebida de los Eternos PARTE 2", un capitulo especial de Tweek y Craig que no subí porque me habían formateado la computadora… Si lo recuperé!, pero me lo estoy pensando para subirlo… no lo sé… me digo: "¿ya para que?, si igual continué la historia".<br>Igual y todas las dudas que surgieron aquí, en realidad es porqué en ese capitulo explicaba mil cosas que no expliqué en ninguna otra parte… perdonen el detallito.**

**Miserable y sin Scanner, mejor contesto sus dulces Reviews y pues… gracias si lo ha leído todo hasta aquí. COMO DIJE ANTES, esto ya va a terminar, lo prometo XD**

_**louwis:**_ Gracias por leer este Fic! :D soy feliz por tu comentario, pero no me apareció ningún enlace D: así que no pude ver la foto u_u

_**Sakuyachan16:**_ Gracias por comprender las tardanzas intensas jaja. Pues si, cada ves esto luce mas como una maldita novela, intento escribir poco, pero me es imposible (ejemplo de eso, es este asco de capitulo ajaja). En cada actualización has comentado, de hecho, fuiste la primera persona en casi todos jajajaja, gracias por eso. Espero poder conseguir un scanner navideño y agradecértelo con una imagen.

**First Of The Year**: Gracias por comentar!, un pajarito me dijo que le pasaste mi Fic (no se porque, jajaja, no lo considero demasiado bueno, pero igualmente GRACIAS!). Espero y me tengas poquita paciencia, porque publico el mismo día en que termino el capitulo, pero cuando no lo hago, suelo tardarme semanas, pufff, me quitaré esa maña, lo intentaré…

**FeliciaVongola:** Creo que eres la única persona que desea que los mate a todos jajaja, lo haría… pero… bueno, si nadie mas lee esto, te lo diré igual… al final, muy pocos en realidad van a sobrevivir, aunque considerando que en la actualidad la mayoría ya está muerto, pues ENJOY! XD Y en cuanto a Odiar el STYLE… pues aun no me pasa, pero ya encontré un medio para querer a Stan… Y ES EL STENNY, jajajaja la única forma en que me pasa…

**Symphknot:** Me has leído desde el primer capitulo, hace un año jajaja, eso si que es tierno :'D. Pues intentaré dar un buen final, pero ya te has de imaginar por todos los spoilers involuntarios, que no va a estar bonito… pero para corresponderles, prometo subir un Fic CREEK y un CARTYLE, ambos llenos de azúcar y caramelo jajaja, ¡lo haré!

**Sweek-Lawliet: **Dijiste que si mataba a Tweek, tu me matarías… este… espero que lo olvides con el tiempo jajaja, soy demasiado joven y torpe como para morir (eso es cosa de Kenny XD). Ojla y puedas leer el capitulo final, que por cierto, YA ESCRIBÍ! Y mientras lo releo, siento que me pasé de mala persona jajaj en serio, es muy cruel. No importa, como dije al principio, es un final feliz… pero relativamente.

**Luis carlos**: Todos los que leen esto llegan a odia a Craig, jajaj bienvenido… ¡pero no lo hagan mas!... creo que el Craig que pinto no es mas que una victima, igual y si es un cabrón… pero un cabrón justificado jajaja. Gracias por leer.

**Gabi 17**: Para contestarte, necesitaría tres paginas de Word, así que, para ser justos, te lo enviaré en mensaje privado jaja. Gracias por leer esto :'D

**NichiiAruu**: Si quieres saber que sigue, solo te pido paciencia jajaja, porque soy medio torpe para subir el mismo día en que termino el trabajo skfjcmxhnfdkcnh, me estoy esforzando, ahora que son vacaciones jaja.

**Alicenocturndreams**: GRACIAS!, es bueno saber que esto entretiene a alguien. En algun punto se volvió una mezcla de no se que cosas… pero al principio la idea era completamente distinta… ¿debería haberlo dejado en CREEK?, ¿aun estoy a tiempo de cambiar?... mejor no… o quien sabe… todo puede suceder.

**Y a todos los que leen, pero no comentan, igual gracias!, se que leer TODO un capitulo debe tomarles al menos unos 40 minutos. Jajaja, peor aun si lo estoy arruinando.**

**Pero no lo creo, así que me esforzaré!**

**Cuidense mucho y nos leemos la próxima actualización.**

**Me acerco al final… ya casi… ya casi…**

**By: Roglia15**


	21. La esperanza de seguir

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XXI

"_La esperanza de seguir"._

**Vaya que me pone nostálgica este capitulo. En realidad no suelo fusionar lo que escribo con experiencias propias… pero este capitulo me evocó recuerdos que pasé hace años. Fue extraño… e incomodo.  
>Sin mas, les dejo el capitulo… Ya casi acabamos… ya casi…<strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solamente lo uso para que Stan pueda tener bolas._

_El día en que nací, los reyes de toda la Alianza estuvieron presentes.  
>Mi padre era un hombre loco o algo por el estilo… yo siempre pensé que era hipocondriaco. Desde que era muy pequeño, el hacia o decía cosas que muy extrañamente comprendía, pero que eran importantes para él.<em>

_Al cumplir 3 años, lo conocí. Era un niño de mi edad, con enormes ojos verdes brillantes y una cabellera roja esponjocita y rebelde. Me dijeron: "El será tu esposo" y lo dejaron crecer junto a mí. Desde entonces, fue mi mejor amigo._

– _¡Stan!, ¡Stan! – Gritaba para llamarme. Siempre, después de concluir sus clases, él venía a mi y pasábamos largas horas jugando. Me hacía falta su compañía, entonces yo me atrevía a decir que lo amaba.  
>Solo éramos niños.<em>

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Damien?

– ¡LARGO!

La neblina tenebrosa que cubría todo el lugar, hacia a Kyle enfocar tanto como era humanamente posible hacia un punto en el horizonte negro. Aun así no podía ver nada.

– ¡Damien!, no me puedo ir. – Sostuvo su kimono en tiras por unos momentos. El viento que soplaba dentro de aquel lugar era en verdad gélido. – Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

– ¡Je ne vais pas parler à un Broflovski !* (No voy a hablar con un Broflovski)

La brisa golpeó a Kyle de frente y lo arrojo contra el portón, haciendo incluso que el golpe se escuchara por afuera del lugar. El pelirrojo pudo haberse echado atrás, rendirse y aceptar que aquel ser inmortal estaba muy por encima de sus poderes, recientemente descubiertos. Peor no más…  
>Fue inferior para Stan… para Wendy, para Tweek e incluso para Eric, quien lo trató como a una novia más.<p>

Pero el era un príncipe, le gustara a quien le gustara. Descendía de los Broflovski. Si La Mole pudo destruir pueblos enteros, siendo su abuelo lejano, el era capaz de eso o más.

– ¡Je ne pars pas!* (No me iré) – Le gritó con firmeza y mirando hacia frente, como si estuviera seguro de que ahí estaba el moreno de piel casi transparente. Lo había conocido en el palacio de Tweek, no podía ser malo del todo.

Damien observó desde un punto alto al pelirrojo y reconoció que cuando fruncía el seño, parecía una cabra… tal y como su Padre solía decir… sobre otra persona parecida.

– Lo que buscas, no lo tengo… y aunque así fuera… ¡vete de aquí!... – De pronto la neblina lo hizo cobrar una forma humana y apareció de un segundo a otro frente a Kyle, asustándolo en el acto.

– ¿Es que el duque nunca le dijo donde estaba? – Pip… estaba hablando de su Pip. Damien miró con rencor, profundo y maligno rencor, al más pequeño. Sus ojos de ese color carmesí lucían oscuros y perturbados. Hablar del menor lo torturaba aun más que su ausencia. Al final, sabía que él ya estaba en un lugar mejor. – Lo lamento mucho, Damien… pero si no me ayuda a encontrar ese objeto…

– ¿Que?... ¿que podría suceder que no me haya sucedido antes?

– El mundo que el duque amaba desaparecerá. – Una risa maligna y burlona se pintó en los labios del kan.

– El mundo que Pip amaba, era este… con la oscuridad, la neblina, los alaridos de dolor y el grito de los pecadores ardiendo en llamas… el amaba el Inframundo… – De pronto se convirtió en neblina de nuevo. –…Porque en él estaba yo…

– Entonces hazlo por tus descendientes… Tweek utiliza a los mercenarios para acabar con la Alianza, los únicos que saldrán lastimados al final, van a ser ellos…

– No me importa lo que le suceda a esa familia de traidores… todos, desde los gnomos hasta ellos… todos tomaron lugar al lado de Gregory y Christophe… que perezcan no me parece del todo mal.

Kyle estaba por aceptar que no tenía motivo para pedirle a Damien de su ayuda… pero entonces escuchó de nuevo eso último. Aquello sobre la traición.

– Entonces… si no me ayudas… Tweek gana… y no solo Tweek… su abuelo, Gregory también.

Damien se detuvo, antes de terminar por esconder su neblina de nuevo dentro del Inframundo.  
>Fue condenado a la oscuridad eterna por Gregory… por su pelea con él era que Pip tuvo que darle su porción del río Universal… el cariño de su padre fue robado mas de una vez por ese sujeto, quien lo traicionó y dejó morir solo, incumpliendo el ultimo deseo de este… le quitó a los gnomos y mató a la familia de Pip… robó las joyas de su padre y arrastró a sus descendientes a servirle…<p>

Lo sabía, sabía que el no merecía todo lo que había vivido… el, que estuvo junto a Padre todo el tiempo… él, quien cuido a las criaturas del Inframundo como si de hijos se trataran… el, quien descubrió su propia humanidad junto a Pip en los que fueron los mejores años de su existencia…

…Gregory era el malo… no él…

¡NO ÉL!

– Gregory no puede ganar todo el tiempo.

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Conforme crecía, Kyle se volvió en mi único apoyo. Era quien mejor me escuchaba, quien me hacia tocar la tierra siempre que enloquecía por alguna tontería. Era capaz de calmar el poder que la espada tenía sobre mí.  
>Ponía sus manos sobre mi nuca y respiraba hondo, con los ojos nublados por la tristeza y una sonrisa franca que solo dedicaba a mi.<br>Yo quería que saliera mas a jugar conmigo, pero mis padres insistían en que, si deseaba en realidad convertirse en un novio digno, debía demostrar que podía serlo. Tomaba toda clase de cursos y talleres, pasaba horas leyendo y aun así encontraba tiempo para entretenerme.  
>Era mi mejor amigo, pero en realidad todo lo hacía porque me amaba. <em>

_Juntos nos sentábamos a mirar las estrellas y hablar sobre el futuro.  
>Sobre lo que yo esperaba ver y hacer… pero jamás hablamos sobre lo que el deseaba. Se que pude hacer mas por conocerte, pero no lo hice.<em>

"_Perdóname, Kyle…"_

–**O–O–O–O–**

EL portón se abrió, dejando escapar una enorme cantidad de neblina negra. Junto a esa neblina, Kyle salió triunfante a encontrar a las personas que gritaron su nombre justo cuando entró a ese lugar. A una de ellas en particular.

– ¡ERIC!

– ¡KYLE! – Corrió el castaño para cargar en un fuerte abrazo al pelirrojo. Estaba ahí, terco, molesto y altanero, como solía ser. Como había decidido amarlo.  
>Ambos estuvieron suspendidos varios segundos, hasta que una voz divertida a la vez que varonil, sonó dentro del palacio, haciendo que ambos dejaran los besos y arrumacos para prestar verdadera atención al entorno.<p>

– Muy discreto, chicos. – Era Kenny, quitándose la gabardina y sosteniendo a Butters por la cadera, empujándolo hacia él.

Kyle vio rápidamente a su amigo, después de Wendy, a Stan y Butters… entonces recordó que pasaba. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo y empujó con fuerza al castaño, sin soltarlo de cualquier forma.

– ¡NO ME BESES TAN DE REPENTE, CULÓN!

– ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN CORRIÓ A ABRAZARME, COLORADO DE MIERDA! – Respondió Cartman, sin soltar su mano y estrechándola con toda la fuerza posible. Ahí estaba, justo donde más deseaba, en todo el Universo.

Kenny y Butters sintieron que una gota les recorría la cabeza, pena ajena sin dudas. Eso dos no cambiarían por nada.

Entonces el estrepitoso sonido de alguien tosiendo los hizo a todos girarse. Wendy estaba sosteniendo a Stan contra su pecho, abrazándolo con cariño y mirando su frente que no había dejado de sudar.

– ¡Stan! – Gritaron Kyle y Kenny, corriendo hasta encontrarse con el moreno. Butters los siguió y finalmente, Cartman y Damien lo miraban desde cierta distancia.

– Necesitamos recostarlo. – Dijo la morena, mirando de reojo a Kyle. Ambos se observaron a los ojos en silencio para después dedicarse cierta miradita de resentimiento. Más ese no era el lugar ni momento…

– No hay camas en este lugar… – Dijo Butters con prisa.

Kenny, quien sostenía con pena la mano de su mejor amigo, respiró hondo y miró en todas las direcciones. Justo encima de aquel lugar, siguiendo unas escaleras de marfil, el único lugar con luz se dejaba ver.

– Es el jardín de Pip… – Se adelantó Damien a contestar. Miró el brillo en los ojos de Kenny y el aspecto que Stan tenía… sabía que no podrían hacer demasiado. – Anden.

Kenny lo miró con agradecimiento y cargó con algo de brusquedad a su amigo. Wendy, Butters y Kyle lo siguieron.

– Tranquilo, Stan…

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Cuando cumplí años, mi padre tuvo que viajar hacia una fortaleza que tenia en las fronteras con el Imperio. Días después de su partida, el nos llamó a mi y a mi primo tercero, Butters. Como no sabía de qué se trataba, llegué ahí con mucha emoción. Papá dijo que tenía un nuevo compañero de juegos para mí, un niño al que adoptarían los McCormick. Era un niño de aspecto salvaje y que odiaba la compañía de los demás… pero con el tiempo, el y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos. A la semana, mi padre murió y yo volví al reino coronado como el rey que todos buscaban que fuera. Me exigían esto, aquello… jamás tenía feliz al Consejo. Ellos me usaban, lo supe todo este tiempo… pero preferí que así fuera… siempre me rindo a mis impulsos con facilidad. La diferencia, era que tenía a Kyle y a Kenny, incluso a Butters, para decirme todo el tiempo, que las cosas irían bien._

_Incluso cuando, estando mas grandes, dejé que Kenny peleara en mi nombre como Lord Mysterion, yo sabía que eran mis batallas y que era a mi a quien correspondía pelearlas… pero tenía mucho miedo._

_Temía echarlo todo a perder._

_Temía que lo que amaba se fuera._

_Finalmente le dije que si se iba y corría tras Craig, era posible que le hicieran daño. Yo no tenía derecho a decir algo así… creo que, en realidad… lo único que deseaba era mantenerlo a mi lado. Debí ser un mejor amigo y apoyarlo en su búsqueda para volver con su familia… pero no lo hice. _

"_Perdóname, Kenny…"_

–**O–O–O–O–**

Aquel jardín era, por mucho, un paraíso celestial. Todas las flores que tocaron la tierra estaban ahí. Unas del tamaño de una montaña, otras tan pequeñas como la cabeza de un alfiler. Un riachuelo corría a través de todo el paisaje, con el fresco césped que lo seguía a las orillas. En algún lugar que no se alcanzaba a distinguir, las plantas tejían enormes capaz de suaves flores que se asemejaban a las sabanas de seda en una habitación real.  
>Kenny llevó a Stan hasta la cúspide de una pequeña colina, justo cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar de forma… de pronto, ese paraíso fue desapareciendo, para sorpresa de todo el grupo. Damien apareció tras ellos y comenzó.<p>

– Es un sitio que explora parte de la línea de vida de las personas… recobra sus recuerdos mas fuertes y los representa a través del paisaje.

Kenny, Wendy, Butters y Kyle observaron el lugar, entonces Eric llegó para acompañarlos. De pronto, el Cataño y la morena reconocieron aquel lugar. Kyle finalmente, pudo recordar cuando lo vio por tan solo unos minutos… aunque lucía algo diferente…

– Las orillas del desierto… la costa sur de este. – Dijo Wendy en voz alta, mirando a su novio con ternura y sentándose justo a su derecha, observando aquel sitio y recordando cuantas veces lo vio. Todas las ocasiones en que fue a visitar a su amigo Token. – ¿Este lugar es importante para ti, Stan?... ¿porqué?, ¿porqué no el castillo o la mansión de Kyle?

Todos la escucharon y se sentaron alrededor del moreno. Damien aguardó en el umbral, observando con detenimiento a Kenny, quien ni siquiera lo notaba. Ya lo había visto antes… no solo cuando Pip lo encontró dentro de su habitación… sino también el día en que murió Padre.  
>Ese sujeto siempre acompañaba a quienes iban a morir.<p>

– Este lugar… me trae algunos recuerdos… cosas que nunca podré dejar ir… por las que nunca… – Entonces el moreno abrió esos ojos azul marino y observó la lejanía de la arena en la playa, con toda esa brisa salada y el sonido de las olas chocando contra un conjunto de rocas pequeño. Ahí, justo a ese lugar era que deseaba llevar a Kenny. – ¡Ahí!... Kenny… ahí está…

Kenny fue invadido por las miradas severas del resto, quienes lo empujaban a caminar hasta ese lugar. El rubio no deseaba abandonar a su mejor amigo en esos momentos, pero parecía estar dándole su último regalo, así que, apoyado por todos, caminó hasta ese sitio.

No parecía nada fuera de lo normal, era una playa como cualquier otra. Las pequeñas olas que llevaban hasta la orilla, golpeaban los pies de Kenny, haciéndole sentir lento, aun caminando a una velocidad normal. Mientras se acercaba a aquel lugar Stan descansó su cabeza en el regazo de la morena, quien comenzó a derramar enormes lágrimas sobre su rostro.

– ¿Te hice… llorar, Wendy? – Kyle tomó con fuerza la mano de Eric y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño. No tenia fuerza para ver a su mejor amigo así. Eric lo abrazó con cariño y lo acercó un poco más a Marsh. No eran los mejores amigos, pero sabía que aquello estaba muy mal.

– No, tontito… yo solo… la arena, es eso… me hace mal…

Stan miró en dirección a Kenny, quien parecía haber llegado hasta el punto preciso, el lugar donde había comenzado todo… lo bueno, lo malo… el principio del fin. Su maldición, la de Tweek, Kenny, Kyle y Craig.  
>Aquel lugar tenía una cruz enterrada.<p>

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Cuando conocí a Wendy, mi madre la llevó a la casa para que conociera a la nueva ama de llaves del palacio. Ella era inteligente, independiente, graciosa y muy bonita. En raras ocasiones nos quedábamos a solas, pero cuando eso sucedía… bueno, era extraño.  
>Ella sacaba lo mejor de mi, me hacia una mejor persona. Corregía incluso, defectos que Kyle nunca me pudo quitar. Me convencía de hacer lo correcto y de luchar por lo que apreciaba. Junto a ella me di cuenta de que no podía entregar mi corazón a Kyle, porque para mi él era un gran amigo, el mejor de todos, mi SUPERMEJORAMIGO… pero no más de eso.<em>

_Titubeé muchas veces entre mi decisión de amar a Wendy o a Kyle… entre lo que deseaba y lo que me habían impuesto… entre dañar a mi amigo o ser honesto conmigo mismo… entre mentirle a Wendy o elegir lo que era mejor para mi reino…  
>Fueron tantas mis dudas, que decidí huir.<br>Con la excusa de estar buscando un entrenamiento de caballero, huí al desierto, junto a Token Black, el sultán. Como desconocía mucho sobre ser un buen soldado, el me colocó en un puesto bajo, pero en el que aprendí casi todo… entonces surgió una misión. Unos ladrones que se infiltraron en la biblioteca del sultán y que debían ser detenidos a toda costa…_

_Hice sufrir a la persona a quien amo porque no podía enfrentar la verdad y hacer frente a mis dudas… en lugar de eso, al volver a casa era un sujeto corrompido y con el corazón hecho polvo… podría haber sido una mejor persona para ella, pero decidí darle lo peor de mi…_

"_Perdóname, Wendy…"_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Has tomado ya una decisión, dear grandson? – Gregory Tweak se paseaba en el comedor del castillo, con una daga en la mano, jugueteando en el aire con ella y sonriendo como un bobo.

Sentado frente a él, Tweek se removía levemente en el trono que el correspondía. No parecía demasiado feliz con la idea.  
>En el centro de la mesa, la criatura que guardaba un parentesco con Craig Tucker, pero con ojos azul marino, como los de Stan Marsh, dormía calientito gracias a las cobijadoras colchitas que lo abrazaban. No había llorado en horas y parecía estar soñando algo placentero. La inocencia que lo rodeaba, sorprendía sobremanera a Tweek.<p>

Junto al trono, Craig miraba cada movimiento del hombre frente a su emperador. Era un desconocido portando un arma en presencia de Tweek… no bajaba la guardia ni por error.

– Si abuelo… yo… ngh, ¡Jesucristo!, fue difícil… – Dejando los temblores de lado, Tweek se puso de pie y jaló suavemente al bebé hacia él. Craig lo miro incrédulo, sin imaginar a su Tweek haciendo daño a nadie… mucho menos alguien indefenso. No sabia si quería seguir junto a un Tweek así… – Pero decidí conservar al niño.

– ¿¡WHAT THE HELL!? – Gritó Gregory encolerizado, mientras Craig sonreía como nunca al escuchar a su amado. ¡Ese era Tweek!, ¡su Tweek! – Tweek, ¡querido!... si este niño vive…

– Lo sé… pero – Con esa voz rápida al pronunciar las palabras, Tweek intentó dar un sorbo a su café, pero finalmente lo dejó. – Pero… no me siento bien matando a un inocente… alguien a quien amo sufrió porque le quitaron a las personas que amaba "en nombre de algo mas fuerte que él" – Craig lo miró con ese brillo que solo Tweek podía despertar en él. Aun lo amaba, todo lo dicho antes, ya no importaría. – Y yo estoy en contra de eso… si lo hago… no seré mejor que el rey Marsh, que Scott Tenorman o que Stan… seré igual a ellos… y se que no lo soy.

– ¡Tweek, te lo advierto! – Gritó Gregory encolerizado. Sus ojos anaranjados se tiñeron de rojo, pero tan pronto como su daga se dobló al grado de mostrar la fuerza que contenía, Craig Tucker lo empujó contra el asiento y lo hizo caer en el de golpe. Con una mirada llena de furia, Gregory intentó ponerse de pie, pero comprobó que su fuerza no era más grande que la del moreno.

Echó una veloz mirada Tucker y después a su nieto, Tweek. Este lo observó sin temblar con unos instantes y después tomó a la criatura que se levantó con el sonido del golpe que acababa de ocurrir. Entonces dejó a Craig "encargarse de la situación", como acostumbraba. Con eso, su relación volvía a ser tan fuerte como antes y todo lo que habían dicho, podía ser olvidado.

Eran Tweek Tweak y Craig Tucker de nuevo… pero para serlo por siempre, tendrían que deshacerse Kyle y Eric…

– NADIE amenaza al emperador.

…Y de todos los que se entrometieran…

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Aquella noche estaba muy emocionado. Era un muchachito estúpido que quería demostrar lo capaz que era en batalla.  
>Pregunté muy poco, solo lo que deseaba saber. Eran unos mercenarios que robaron objetos importantes para el sultán. Se nos pidió atraparlos vivos o muertos.<br>Días atrás, había dado cobijo a un vagabundo que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Nunca supe porqué, pero su rostro me pareció bastante familiar. Fue gracioso, por momentos me recordó a Kenny.  
>La noche del asalto, todos los guardias recorríamos las calles del pueblo. Entre habitaciones, casas, mercados o lo que fuera, esos tipos se escabullían. Solo les quedaba una salida, y esta era tocar el puerto. Todos estábamos convencidos de que no serán tan idiotas como para ir hacia allá, una tropa enorme los esperaba… pero resultó que estaban tan desesperados por huir del desierto que si lo hicieron. En cuanto se nos dio la señal, todos atacamos al mismo tiempo.<br>En algún momento de la batalla, ubiqué a una pareja de los forajidos, habían entrado en una habitación y, si me movía con agilidad, podría atraparlos.  
>Salté por la ventana en el momento justo y blandí mi espada para que salieran disparados en dirección de las paredes, pero la espada no respondió a mis poderes. En su lugar, la energía que siempre emanaba de ellas, desapareció, de esa forma, el filo cortó de lleno al hombre que se interpuso frente a mi ataque. La sangre saltó en todas direcciones y me cubrió de arriba abajo con una mancha que salpicó hasta el antifaz que llevaba encima para ocultar mi rostro.<em>

_Yo no deseaba matarlo…_

_No se suponía que eso ocurriera…_

_Las perlas…_

_¿Porqué había sucedido eso?..._

_Ellas se opusieron frente a esas personas… _

_¿Que tenían ellos para hacerlas reaccionar así?_

_Nunca podré saberlo… solo recuerdo que vi al muchacho que me observaba con horror, con coraje e impotencia. Salí del lugar para evitar reconocerlo y así recompensar en una pequeña medida lo que acababa de quitarle.  
>Hace unos meses, me llegué a enterar de quien había sido… y todo este tiempo, fui yo quien le quitó a Craig a la persona quien mas amaba, a su hermano al impedirle ir tras él y a su amigo al capturar al otro polizón que encontramos.<br>Se que no tengo perdón… porque además de todo eso, quiero ayudar a Kyle en su batalla contra Tweek, la persona a la que actualmente protege Tucker… pero Craig… si de alguna forma te he dañado… recuerda que tu me has hecho el mismo daño a mi…  
>El día que "estuvimos juntos", tu usaste una de esas extrañas pociones de los mercenarios para hacer mi fuerza desaparecer… desde ese día, mis energías han ido agotándose hasta dejarme en este estado. Mi padre me habló de todo esto… tu has usado un hechizo para que, juntos, tuviéramos un hijo, el niño de la profecía… porque un hijo entre Wendy y yo no sería un mercenario por completo… ni una criatura entre Kenny y yo o entre tu y mi hermana… éramos tu y yo los que escribiríamos el futuro… y para hacerlo, tu también tomaste mi vida a cambio… pero mas lentamente… <em>

_Solo por eso, creo que ya has hecho justicia… pero aun así…_

"_Perdóname Craig…"_

–**O–O–O–O–**

"Thomas Tucker" – Se leía sobre aquellas tablas corroídas por el paso del tiempo y el agua salada que con las brisas llegaba hasta ese punto de la playa.  
>Kenny estaba hincado frente a la cruz, llorando como cuando tenía 9 años, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había tenido junto a su amigo, hermano y consejero. El amor eterno de Craig Tucker y amigo de su compañero Clyde.<br>Estaba frente a sus restos… y ni siquiera podía decir "Hola".

– Kenny… tienes que volver… Stan está… – Butters llegó hasta el rubio y posó su pequeña mano sobre su hombro. Sentía que su corazón se volvía añicos mientras lo veía.

– Craig dijo… – Comenzó el rubio antes de secar su llanto, mientras abría esos ojos brillantes y claros como el agua que las olas llevaban consigo. – Dijo que el presionó a Thomas para acompañarlo hacia el peligro… aun y cuando sabía que lo podría en peligro… lo hizo todo por mi. Para rescatarme, Butters… ¿Cómo se supone…?

– Kenny…

– ¿Cómo se supone que se lo pague ahora?... ya no puedo regresar esos días… y Kyle debe matar a Tweek para que el mundo no sea un infierno… volveré a hacerle daño… ¿nunca valdrá la pena el sacrificio de mi hermano?

Entonces, la toz de Stanley llegó hasta sus oídos y ambos salieron en dirección del moreno.

Wendy, Eric y Kyle recibieron al par de rubios y juntos se sentaron cerca de Stan, todos, menos el castaño. Entonces el moreno lo vio… finalmente frente a él…

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Cómo supiste que tu abuelo era claustrofóbico?

Craig miraba en dirección de la torre donde, momentos atrás, había encerrado a Gregory Tweak. Sabía que el, al igual que Tweek, tenía un guardián que no duraría en ir a buscarlo, pero no temía el enfrentarlo. Él jamás sería derrotado si su deber era proteger a Tweek.

– Alguna vez escuché de un hombre que vivía en el palacio de mis tíos… la leyenda de mi abuelo. Estuvo encerrado durante siglos en una habitación hecha a su medida por su propio padre… en eso nos parecemos los dos… supuse que no le gustaría volver a ser encerrado. Además… yo también temo a los lugares pequeños… a menos que tu me hagas compañía, Craig… – Los ojos verde pino del rubio se volvieron mas opacos y de pronto,, parecía a punto de llorar. – ¡Perdóname, Craig!... NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES NUNCA – Dijo apenado. Craig sonrió levemente pero de inmediato recobró la postura. Era Craig Tucker, al final de todo.

– Si el emperador me lo permite… yo jamás lo dejaré. – Contestó con una reverencia.

Tweek lo miró con ese brillo, ese algo que lo hacia, lo obligaba y doblegaba… que lo ataba a Craig Tucker.  
>Y así iba a ser siempre…<p>

– No importa a quien elijas al final, Craig… porque yo elegí amarte, sin importar nada…

– Tweek… – Craig lo miró con sincero remordimiento. No estaba listo del todo para "olvidar" a Thomas, pero sabía que lo podía amar a pesar de ello.

– Por eso, el día en que lo decidas, yo estaré ahí para ti… y aun si no es a mi a quien escojas… no perderé la esperanza… es mi única oportunidad. – Entonces, tomando con su mano derecha la izquierda de Craig, Tweek miró de nuevo en dirección de la torre donde encerró a quien lo colocó dentro de aquella batalla. Ya no había vuelta atrás… y si Kyle conseguía reunir todas sus armas, el también pelearía… – Craig… ngh… por favor, llama a Clyde… y, si te da tiempo… ¿no tienes algo de café?

–**O–O–O–O–**

Stan extendió su mano hacia arriba, como si intentara alcanzar el cielo. Era imposible, lo sabía… pero valía la pena intentarlo.  
>Rodeado por sus amigos, por aquellos a los que mas deseaba ver… faltaban sus padres y hermana… era el fin, lo sabía… pero aun así, el lo deseaba… y Kenny podía sentirlo.<p>

– No quiero morir aun… – Susurró para si mismo, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos a su alrededor lo escucharan. Wendy no pudo soportar ni un minuto más y comenzó a llorar como una niña, con grandes sollozos y leves gemidos. Kyle también lloró, pero nunca apartó su rostro del pecho de Eric. Este dedicó una mirada culpable a la vez que sincera al moreno… estaba de acuerdo con él. – Que injusto…

– Si pudiera evitarlo, Stan… ¡te juro que yo…! – Kenny se maldecía por no saber usar sus poderes. Si era cierto lo que Karen dijo, el debería ser la muerte y podría impedir que Stan falleciera, ¿pero como?, ¿que debía hacer?

– No quiero dejarlos… – Murmuró de nuevo… entonces miró alrededor y encontró a Butters abrazando al rubio mas alto, junto a Wendy y Kyle… abrazado de… – Eric… yo…

– Déjalo, Stan… seguro vas a decirme alguna cosa marica, como es tu costumbre. – Escucharlos hablar de esa forma, rodeado de todos. Kyle contuvo su deseo de gritar por el dolor. Jamás pensó que se encontraría de esa forma. – Mejor espera a que te recuperes… – Mintió. – Entonces platicamos… o peleamos, lo que mejor te venga en gana.

Stan lo miró sorprendido… y sonrió de nuevo.  
>Era cierto, completamente injusto… pero había un porqué y eso lo volvía menos miserable. Había estado en ese tiempo, en aquel lugar, con todas esas personas importantes para él. Que todos estuvieran juntos de nuevo, era una oportunidad única en la vida para morir. Era lo mejor que le pasó en toda su existencia.<p>

– Perdóname, Eric… – Dijo abiertamente, ante el asombro de todos. – Cuando teníamos 13 años… yo recuerdo…

– Basta, Stanley, te sofocas más… – Lo abrazó Wendy, pero Stan la alejó ligeramente, como si la regañara divertido con la mirada. Como si fueran unos niños. – Está bien…

– ¿Que recuerdas, marica? – El también quería llorar… pero debía ser fuerte. Por Kyle… por Stan también. Y por Kenny.

– Recuerdo el día en que supe… yo supe… que te gustaba Kyle…

– ¿Que? – Kyle entonces dejó de llorar por unos segundos y miró, tan sorprendido como el resto, al moreno. Butters y Kenny se sujetaron de la mano fuertemente y miraron al pelirrojo. Eric estaba que no lo creía, con los ojos como platos y un brillo extraño se vio en ellos.

– Tu y yo… Kyle… peleamos… me volví un cínico y dijiste "tu depresión…"… creo…

– "...Me enferma" – Completó apenado el judío.

– ¿Eso fue?... lo había olvidado… entonces Eric y tu comenzaron a… pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Yo estaba muy confundido… pero aun así lo noté… que él hacia por ti todo lo que yo jamás… lo que jamás…

– ¡No sigas, Stanley!... – Kyle se sentó a su lado, a su izquierda, del otro lado de Wendy.

Entonces Kenny finalmente lo reconoció… reconoció aquella escena…

– Está bien, Stan… ya lo olvidé.

– Yo… te odiaba… porque robabas la atención de Kyle con sus peleas… supongo que tu a mi también…

– Supones bien. – Afirmó el castaño, aun ante la mirada de reproche de su novio. – Pero ya no mas, Stanley… supongo que éramos niños tontos. Al final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos supo cuidar a Kyle… y tal parece que él nos terminará cuidando a ambos.

– ¿Ah, si?... Supongo.

_No quiero…_

Kenny recordó donde había visto a Stan por primera ocasión… no fue cuando el rey Marsh murió… fue unos momentos antes a eso… en el granero (*), el momento en que Butters lo despertó.  
>¿Tuvo una premonición?<p>

"_No quiero morir aun"_

– ¡Stan! – Gritó Kenny, asustando a todos los que los rodeaban. Eric se hizo a un lado y dejó que Kenny se colocara al lado de Kyle. Tomó la mano del moreno y lo miró a los ojos. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última ocasión en que lo había hecho. – Tu… yo te vi en un sueño, el día en que tu padre murió, cuando llegaron a la torre donde me secuestró.

Stan parecía mas tranquilo de lo normal, medió unos segundos mas y se preguntó para si mismo.

– ¿Puedes verme?... – Kenny recordó esa voz, con el aire mas gélido de todos. Wendy abrazó al moreno con demasiada fuerza y Kyle lo tomó por la mano. Butters, a un lado del castaño, se recargó en la espalda de Kenny. – Kenny… ¿está bien si me rindo aquí?

"_¡No quiero morir!"_

– Stanley… – Entonces lo comprendió todo. TODO en el mundo se volvió claro… ya sabía como utilizar sus poderes. Recordó toda esa información contenida con los años, enormes cantidades de energía mágica y poderes inigualables. Las habilidades, los conjuros, la materia y el tiempo. Era la muerte… LA MUERTE. – Si, Stan… puedes rendirte ahora…

– ¡KENNY! – Lo regañaron al mismo tiempo Kyle y Wendy, pero en cuanto vieron ese brillo dentro del rubio, sin explicación alguna, lo aceptaron. Damien conocía aquella imagen perfectamente. Fue igual el día en que murió Padre.

"_No quisiera… perderlos…"_

– Puedes detenerte… porque irás a un nuevo hogar… al río Universal… y algún día…

"…_Pero supongo… que es inevitable…"_

– Algún día, todos volveremos a encontrarnos, Stan… solo ten fe… y danos la oportunidad de pelear por ti de nuevo.

"_Supongo que está bien"_

– Gracias, Kenny. – Dijo el moreno… entonces su mano fue cayendo lentamente sobre su pecho. Con cierta debilidad, la colocó junto a la otra y cerró los ojos por un momento.

"_Es lo único que necesito"_

Entonces Kenny lo sintió dentro de él y todos a su alrededor lo notaron también.

Stan había muerto.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Que es esa luz en el río? – Ike Broflovski miraba en dirección del cielo. Desde la estrella de la Muerte, el río universal y el planeta tierra lucían pequeños, como una hermosa cinta de luz que cubría el firmamento.

Karen McCormick miró de nuevo todo lo que el cielo abarcaba y entonces distinguió esa luz en particular. Muchas veces vio esa aura mientras vivió como guardiana de Kenny en una forma humana. En el castillo de los Marsh.

– Es un amigo… que vuelve a su hogar. – Pensó que probablemente, Shelly también estaría triste, aunque había presagiado eso muchos siglos atrás. – Sígueme, Ike… vamos a buscar a un aliado para tu hermano.

– ¿Un aliado?

– Si, se trata de un "buscador". Una criatura que puede hallar todo lo que existe, solo si en verdad lo estás buscando.

– ¿Y ayudará a mi hermano?

– Nada perdemos con preguntar… Shelly nos llevará a él…las brujas lo llamamos "nuestro niño gótico"… es el tío de Damien… pero luce como un jovencito de nuestra edad. Creo que tu y él llegarán a llevarse bien. Pero, sin importar lo que él diga, Ike… ¡no lo llames Georgie!

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Cuando teníamos 13 años, Kyle y yo peleamos fuertemente. Mi padre y madre estaban discutiendo mucho y yo preferí ignorarlo… hasta que el decidió irse a viajar por mucho tiempo. En respuesta a todo eso, me volví en una persona depresiva que se quejaba de todo… y todo me parecía una gran mierda.  
>Finalmente, Kyle terminó, por primera vez en la vida, aun me quería, pero el pensaba que estar a mi lado no me hacia ningún bien.<br>Cuando mi padre volvió y llegué a la conclusión de que debería soportar todo lo que no me parecía bueno y dejar que el poder de las perlas me consumiera de una forma leve, para poder sentirme tranquilo.  
>La noche en que resolví disculparme con Kyle, fui al despacho de sus padres a buscarlo, pero únicamente encontré a Eric Cartman… ese gordo zarévich molesto.<em>

– _Yo… ah, creía que Kyle estaba aquí._

– _Acaba de irse a su clase de etiqueta… ¿ahora para que lo buscas, marica? – Me molestaba, simplemente me molestaba._

– _Quiero hablar con él, ¡culón!, simplemente no me imagino porqué Kyle te permite pasar tanto tiempo con él… si antes no te aguantaba._

– _Antes él pensaba que tu eras mejor amigo – "Amigo", pensé. Yo era su novio, por supuesto que era mejor a el. – Pero seguro se ha dado cuenta que tu no sabes ser ni amigo, ni novio – Eso no me molestó… – ni siquiera rey._

_Fue eso… ¡ese obeso no podría ser mejor que yo!_

– _¿Ah si?, ¡pregúntame lo que sea sobre Kyle!, ¡lo que sea!_

– _¿Que?... vaya… ¿Cuál es su canción favorita?_

– _¿Que, yo…? – No lo sabía._

– _¿Cuál es su lugar preferido en el mundo?_

– _Eso no… – No lo sabía…_

– _¿O al menos sabes que hace todos los días al despertarse?, ¿Cómo le gusta el té?, ¿que instrumentos ama tocar u odia?, ¿Cuál es su talla de zapatos?, ¿Cuál es su kimono favorito?, ¿que postre le gusta mas?, ¿Cuáles libros lee incontables veces?, ¿hacia que lado inclina la cabeza cuando siente frio?, ¿Cómo evita caerse de sus getas?, ¿que le molesta de sus padres?, ¿Cómo le gusta bailar?, ¿que hace cuando está lleno?_

– _¿Cómo se supone…? – No, no y no… no sabía nada de eso._

– _¿Y sus días favoritos?, ¿la fecha en que aprendió a tocar la flauta?, ¿que lo ayudó?, ¿Cuándo descubrió el método para aprender inglés?, ¿sus miedos?, ¿sus alegrías?, ¿que es lo que lo hace enfadar?, ¿que sabes sobre él, Stan?, ¿que carajo sabes tu?_

_Nada… en realidad, yo no sabía nada.  
>Pero aun mas extraordinario… ¿Eric Cartman si?<em>

– _¡Stan!... – Era Kyle, que llegó tras nosotros, mirando a Cartman frente a mi, observándolo de una forma extraña. Ese brillo en sus ojos… esa manera de verlo… esa imagen… su impresión…_

…_Los reconocía todos…_

– _Vámonos ya, Kyle. – Ordené tomándolo por la muñeca y llevándomelo casi a rastras. _

_Estaba realmente molesto, ofendido, eufórico… y derrotado._

_Lo supe al verlo… en cuanto Eric vio a Kyle entrar, llamándome de esa forma tan entusiasmada… se sintió derrotado por mí._

_¿Por qué podría ser?_

_Después de todo lo dicho, no me cupo la menor duda…  
>Y durante el resto del tiempo, aun sabiendo que amaba a Wendy, no permití que me quitaran a mi único amigo… <em>

"_Perdóname, Cartman… porqué retuve a Kyle para mi todo este tiempo_

…_Aun sabiendo que tu lo merecías más…"_

**Ódienme, en serio, los reto.  
>Maté a Stan, finalmente (FIN AL STYLE!).<br>Este capitulo, después del de "Plegarias", creo que ha sido uno de los mas malvados jaja, pero no se confíen, aun no leen el final (entonces si, me esconderé en las montañas).**

**(*)El asterisco fue porque NO INVENTÉ ESTA PARTE, si leyeron el capitulo "El Mercenario Bastardo", se darán cuenta que esto si lo escribí.  
><strong> 

**Pues bueno, con esto concluí todos los arcos independientes para la historia central. A partir de ahora, ya solo me quedan unos detallitos, como Ike, Christophe, Clyde y pufff, casi nada (no es sarcasmo, jaja, en serio creo que es poco, en comparación con el capitulo 1). Muchas gracias a quienes leen esto, no puedo creer que aun lo sigan, pero si han llegado a este punto, sabrán que ahora TODO tiene sentido.**

**Sin mas, paso a contestar los reviews que había hasta el día de hoy, 13 de Diciembre de 2012 a las 2:50 XD**

_**Alicenocturndreams:**_ Gracias!, creí que era tedioso. Digo, ¡esto no es South Park!, es lo que sea, pero con los personajes y sus personalidades jaja. Te agradezco por leer. Lo sé, Damien sin Pip es como… (cualquier metáfora sonará tonta). Aquí tienes la continuación.

_**Sakuyachan16: **_Te diré, jaja, en la serie, Wendy no es del todo de mi agrado, pero escribiéndola, creo que ha llegado a caerme bien. Que bueno que te guste leerlo, es lo mejor que me pueden decir. SIP, TE TROLLEE, pero por una buena razón. Ahora que Stanley ya no está, todo irá mas rápido (recuerdo haber dicho eso hace 12 capítulos… creo…). EN SERIO! Sin el scanner, siento que me cortaron un brazo… ni doujinshis puedo hacer cnhhkdnhxnksjhhcskhx.

_**Prowlgirl**_: Bienvenida, nunca es demasiado tarde para leer esto. Te contesto en FA: La relación de los personajes es como una pequeña telaraña. Todos se unen de alguna forma y es bastante fácil para mi, mientras escribo, confundir algunas acciones que alguien hizo o ciertas cosas que debían suceder, por eso agradezco tu comentario. Jajaja No odies a Clyde!, es bueno, pero bastante torpe, solo eso. Su final tendrá mucho que ver con la perspectiva general del Fic. ¿Te gustó el BUNNY?, debes ser la primer persona jaja, porque lo hice muy desabrió y lo reconozco… PROMETO RECOMPENSARLO DESPUÉS jaja. Thomas es HERMOSO, por eso lo incluí… es el único personaje de South Park que vuelve a Craig en uke, ¿lo has notado?. Pd1: JAJajaja cuando Cartman canta a Kyle desde el panorámico… aaa, eso no tiene precio (me descargué la canción y ando todo el día cantándola XD) Pd2: ESO MISMO PIENSO YO! Desde la 15, cuando Kyle y Cartman salen mas tiempo juntos… eso fue el comienzo y ahora, EL YAOI NADA HASTA EL LIMITE!. Pd3: La verdad, me atrevo a decirte que quizá no lo haga… ME ENCANTARÍA SUBIRLO! Digo, es parte de la historia, pero como me resigné a continuar sin él, cambié muchas cosas y ahora, cosas geniales que ahí decían, a estas alturas pierden importancia porque las incluí en otros capítulos, ¿me entiendes?... pero como igual amo el CREEK y no puedo dejarlo así, ya que el final será cruel, me decidí a que al menos uno de los 3 capítulos finales será precisamente ese, pero con la respuesta a la única pregunta que queda por resolver en la historia. Espero que lo leas :D

**Y a todos los que leen y no dejan review, GRACIAS!, se tomaron unos minutos de su vida para leer estas locuras.**

**Se acerca jaja, se acerca lentamente el final y con él se resolverá todo.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**By: Roglia15**


	22. Precio y Deuda

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XXII

"Precio y deuda"

**Bueno, aquí estamos… oficialmente, decidí que el ultimo capitulo será el 25, así que trataré de ser lo mas breve posible. A lo mucho, quizá haga un epilogo en el 26, pero preferiría dejarlo todo explicado en el 25.  
>Aquí comienza la pelea final, creo… ahora sí, hagan sus apuestas y convénzanme, jaja, ¿qué pareja debe elegir Kenny?<strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… mucho menos la película._

Habían llegado a la misma conclusión.  
>Kenny no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba la hilaza… Butters y Wendy no tenía demasiado tiempo antes de ser buscados por los ángeles para que dejara el Inframundo. Eric no quería dejar a Kyle solo ni un solo segundo más y Damien prometió ayudarlo, pero una fuerza extraordinaria exterior le hizo saber de la condición de Gregory… sabía que debía ir a verlo antes del final.<p>

Pasaron semanas después de la muerte de Stan. Aunque todos seguían dolidos, sabían que lo mejor era superarlo rápido, si en verdad deseaban hacer justicia para el moreno.

– Butters y yo te entrenaremos en esgrima, Kyle – Propuso la morena, completamente tranquila aun después de todo lo vivido. Ella menos que nadie sentía dolor por Stan. Sabía que en breve, ella volvería al río y pasaría el resto de la eternidad con él. Ya había muerto, después de todo.

– Pero… – El pelirrojo miró a ambos chicos y suplicó con la mirada. Tenía mucho miedo.

"_Yo nunca he herido a nadie… mucho menos cargado una espada"_

– ¡Eso es, Stan!... yo, Caos, y Wendy con su fuerza, te ayudaremos. – Completó Butters. Kenny y Cartman lo miraron con cierto recelo justo cuando dijo "Yo Caos", pero no dijeron nada. Había un tiempo y lugar para esa conversación.

– Soy una mercenaria, así que te seré útil para derrotar a Craig en caso de que pelees con él, lo que es bastante probable.

– Yo protegeré a Kyle de Tucker. – Respondió Cartman. SI Tweek deseaba meter a su "protegido" en todo eso, entonces el también intervendría. Aunque aun meditaba si sería posible para él odiar al rubio tembloroso. Le cabía la duda.

– Y yo lo protegeré de Clyde. – Terminó Kenny. Eran un quipo y juntos tenían, aunque mínima, la posibilidad de parar a Tweek, a Kevin Stoley y Craig… a su hermano mayor.

– ¿Podrías enseñarle magia a Kyle, Damien? – Propuso Butters al moreno, que se había encargado de llevar a todos a través del castillo. El grupo lo miró sorprendido por la proposición del rubio menor. Si un sujeto ancestral y poderoso como lo era Damien, enseñaba a Kyle todo sobre lo que era magia, este no tendría punto de comparación con Tweek, quien ni siquiera podía protegerse a si mismo sin Craig.

– Hace siglos que no tengo un aprendiz… – Recordó Damien, haciendo alusión a los primeros mercenarios. – Y no soy un maestro amable en lo absoluto.

– No importa… ¡yo lo haré!

"_Yo nunca he herido a nadie… mucho menos cargado una espada…"_

Todos miraron a Kyle con la entera confianza en su victoria. Tweek no era más que un niño tembloroso que se valía de sus trampas y engaños, no tenía nada a su favor más que Craig Tucker y Clyde Donovan… pero si lograban bloquear ambos, entonces el rubio estaría perdido. Y Kyle tenía al menos 1000 oportunidades más para ganar.

"_Pero si Tweek me reta… ¡lo haré!"_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– No estoy llorando… – Mintió la castaña, cubriendo con una enorme manga de su vestido el rastro de unas pequeñas lagrimas.

– Lo sé… – Mintió la jovencita frente a ella. Karen McCormick y Ike Broflovski acababan de llegar al reino Marsh, donde Shelly aguardaba sentada en el umbral de un ventanal de la torre. Miraba en dirección del Imperio… en dirección de esos "asesinos". Tenía perfecta consciencia de lo que había sucedido a su hermano… y de lo que el pequeño judío y la bruja de la muerte estaban buscando ahí.

– Entonces… – Recobró la postura – Nuestro pequeño Gótico, ¿verdad?

– Lo necesitamos, Shelly… Ni Kenny ni Kyle son capaces de encontrar la hilaza y Damien desconoce su paradero… al parecer, la que Pip resguardaba hace 200 años no era la original. Solo quien la robó a Christophe debe de conocer su ubicación… y no sabemos donde hallarlo.

– ¡Por favor, Shelly!, ayuda a mi hermano…

– No depende de mi, Ike… pendejo. Nuestro niño no habla con cualquiera, mucho menos si estas esperando un favor a cambio de nada. Suele ser estricto con sus "contratos".

– Ike está dispuesto a todo, Shelly, por eso necesito de tu aura para llevarlo hasta el lugar donde él vive.

La castaña miró a Karen, después al joven judío y suspiró cansada. Todo fuera por vengarse de Tucker.  
>Juntando sus manos a las de Karen, Shelly Marsh cerró los ojos, concentrando su aura sobre la palma de sus manos. Karen hizo lo mismo, haciendo que la habitación cobrara un extraño aroma a canela y azafrán. Ike las observaba pensativo, aprendiendo de la forma en que esas dos jóvenes utilizaban el poder de su magia interna. El había tenido que aprender por su propia cuenta, pero quizá, cuando todo eso terminara y Kyle estuviera en mejores condiciones, el podría aprender mas de esas chicas.<p>

– Ese es el portal, Ike… introdúcete en él y habla con el "buscador"… ¡recuerda que…!, cualquier cosa que te pida, deberás dársela… de lo contrario, no encontrará lo que deseas.

– De acuerdo…

Y en cuanto una extraña energía emergió dentro de aquel despacho, el ambiente se tornó de un color morado casi negro y Ike se sintió levemente mareado.  
>Era un lugar extraño, como si el paisaje estuviera forrado de acero. Entonces, sentado bajo esa enorme capa de color plateado, un muchacho que parecía de la misma edad que Ike, con un flequillo cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, sus pies doblados y las rodillas contra el pecho. Vestido por completo con un traje negro y con los ojos marcados por enormes ojeras negras.<p>

– ¿Y tu quien carajo eres?

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Querías hablar conmigo a solas, Tweek?

Clyde había llegado al Imperio mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Tweek sabia que cuando daba una orden a Craig, este se esmeraba en cumplirla. También sabía que Token estaría muy preocupado por el castaño amante de los tacos, así que en cuanto ambos mercenarios llegaron, le pidió a Craig que fuera en busca de Black. El moreno sabía de las intenciones de Tweek, pero no podía contradecirlo. No a su emperador.  
>En aquella parte del castillo, el salón que alguna vez fue el sitio de los más hermosos bailes de toda la Alianza, en ese momento no era más que un conjunto de ruinas escalofriantes y escombros por doquier.<br>Clyde cargaba bajo su túnica roja el Libro del Tiempo.

– Necesito un favor muy importante, Clyde.

– Este lugar es muy oscuro… – Señaló el castaño, girando su cabeza en dirección de las escaleras, sobre las cuales Tweek lo esperaba. – ¿Qué necesitas?

– Necesito a Kevin, solo por unas semanas. Es el tiempo que Craig tomará en regresar con Token.

– ¿A Kevin? – Sabía que era extraordinario. Jamás, desde que había comenzado a controlar al "tiempo", había separado al libro de su lado… ni siquiera al dormir. – No creo que pueda hacerlo… bueno, en cualquier caso, es Kevin quien lo decide… igual no me haría mal quitármelo de encima unos días…

Abriendo el Libro con su propia aura, el castaño cerró los ojos y enfocó su fuerza en aquellas hojas rotas y con los bordes quemados. El olor a la vainilla cubrió aquel lugar tan sombrío y de pronto, Kevin Stoley estaba ahí. Tweek tenía dudas… como era su costumbre, pero aun así reconocía que había tomado una decisión difícil y con un muy duro camino por delante.

– No

– ¿Que? – Clyde miró enojado al moreno, quien se dobló de manos e hizo un puchero como si fuera un crío.

– No te voy a dejar…

– ¿Cómo lo…? – Pero antes de contestar, Kevin ya lo tenía abrazado de la cadera, acercando su rostro al del otro chico. Sus labios estaban a tan solo milímetros de distancia. – ¡Quítate!

– No voy a dejar a mi Clyde, nada que me ofrezcas puede tener valor suficiente como para…

Y ahí estaba Tweek… en el fin del mundo… de su mundo y de todo lo que podría haber llegado a tener. Lo que hubiera sido de su vida si aquel mercenario de traje azul oscuro y gorro con pompón dorado. Si ese sujeto nunca se hubiera acercado a él, si no lo hubiera echo sentir útil, necesario…  
>Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, Tweek podría haber vivido miserable, pero por completo alejado de lo que en realidad le deparaba el futuro… de sus habilidades… de la guerra…<p>

Y de Kyle.

– Si te quedas aquí y haces lo que espero… te daré lo que has estado buscando desde hace más de 200 años…

– Eso ya lo tengo con Clyde… – Afirmó divertido el moreno. Clyde seguía sin comprender de qué hablaban esos dos, pero en el fondo comprendió que era algo grave, cuando Tweek respondió y el rostro de Kevin se volvió tan marcado, frágil… que pareció humano por unos instantes…

– Te diré quien mató a Lord Donovan…

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¡No te estás esforzando! – La morena tenía el filo de la espada apuntando al cuello del judío. Kyle tenía la respiración entrecortada y apenas y podía moverse.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara, no era capaz de sostener la espada adecuadamente. Butters y Wendy le ayudaban tanto como podían, pero nada parecía ayudarle. Había sido un inútil toda su vida… cambiar eso drásticamente no estaba surtiendo efecto.

– Paremos aquí… – Sugirió Butters. – ¿Porqué mejor no vas con Damien a ver que te puede enseñar hoy?

– Anda, niña… ve a ver que "trucos de magia" te enseñan… – Se burló Wendy. Sabia que el pelirrojo estaba molesto, pero eso solo lo volvía mejor. Ese coraje era lo que necesitaba para impulsarlo a esforzarse más. No eran juegos, no estaban pasando el tiempo… era guerra.

Kenny y Cartman miraban resignados al judío. Sabían que estaba dando lo mejor… pero "lo mejor" no era lo que se necesitaba.

– ¿Crees que lo logre? – Preguntó al viento el castaño… una cuestión que sorprendió al rubio a su derecha.

– ¿Estás dudando de Kyle? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Eric lo miró unos segundos y desvió la vista en dirección del océano. Al otro lado, su primo Tweek estaba sentado en el trono más alto de la Alianza. ¿Sería Kyle capaz de matar a otro ser humano?, ¿podría haberle daño a una persona tan vulnerable como lo era Tweek?

– No dudo de su fuerza… es más bien…

–…No crees que pueda hacerle daño, ¿cierto?

Kenny tenía razón. Lo único mal con aquella batalla, era que las dos cabezas de la misma, eran personas de corazón puro. Cualquiera que ganara, sería un ser de corazón corrupto.

Amaba a Kyle, con todo su corazón. Sus rabietas, sus peleas constantes, su manera de imponerse a todo… pero no podía olvidar lo amable que Tweek fue con él cuando eran niños.

– Preferiría que no lo hiciera.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– No atiendo a los conformistas… los que viven en su mundo de colores brillantes y solecitos felices… ¿por qué te ayudaría?

– Yo… ¡mi hermano te necesita!, por favor…

– Hermanos… ¡aun peor!, ¿que significa la familia para quien sea?... yo viví durante décadas con mis hermanos y hermana, ¿y que gané a cambio?... Ethan y Henrietta murieron, dejando un mundo de asquerosa luz radiante y bestias estúpidas… mientras que Dylan me abandonó para irse a vivir al Inframundo con las gárgolas que inventó… al final, le sacaron los ojos… como esas bestias suelen hacer…

– Lamento oírlo… – Afirmó tristemente el pequeño moreno. Georgie lo miró a los ojos y, dentro de aquellas lagunas negras que eran, vio un brillo que no había encontrado en cualquier ser vivo, durante todo el tiempo en que vivió sobre la tierra. – Pero Kyle, así es como se llama mi hermano… el necesita encontrar una hilaza dorada, si no lo hace…

El joven de aspecto sombrío miró a Ike por completo. Lucía como el resto de los humanos… pero su aura no brillaba de la misma forma. Aun y cuando a todos las personas, el aura los rodeaba, brillando como una capa de protección, sobre Ike esta eran pequeñas esferas que brillaban a su alrededor. Muy pocos humanos poseían un aura así…

– ¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano?

– Si… tanto qué… el, en realidad, ni siquiera es mi hermano de sangre… – Ese comentario hizo que el otro chico se sobresaltara un poco. Conocía ese sentimiento. – Pero hemos crecido juntos y el siempre cuida de mí… peleamos y todo eso, pero yo no podría… no podría… ¡no quiero vivir sin Kyle!

– Me encerré a odiar a los tipos que alguna vez llamé hermanos… pero se que ahora, mis sobrinos e hijos de Dylan, están destruyendo tu mundo… quizá podría haber hecho algo más… – Suspiró cansado, a lo que Ike pintó una divertida sonrisa sobre su rostro. El chico vestido de negro no comprendía que le parecía tan divertido.

– ¿Me ayudarás?

– No puedo decírtelo todo… porqué debería haber sido tu hermano quien viniera a hablar conmigo… en cualquier caso, puedo acercarte más a ese objeto.

– ¡Sería estupendo!

– Pero no va a ser gratis…

Ike se enmudeció por unos segundos. No dudaba en dar lo que fuera por su hermano, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

– Lo que sea… necesito encontrar esa hilaza… Tweek no puede hacer daño a Kyle.

– Bueno… – Aun se lo dudaba, pero estaba seguro de desear lo que estaba por pedirle al judío. – Te daré un "iluminador"…

– ¿"Iluminador"?

– Es un hechizo que se coloca sobre tus manos… ve hacia tu hermano y quien posea conocimiento respecto al paradero del objeto que buscas, brillará. Es así de sencillo…

– ¿Y a cambio?

– No me gusta que me llamen "Georgie"… es la manera en que me llamaban Ethan y Henrietta… pero debido a mi "apetito" tan particular, Dylan me decía "devorador de auras"… Ike Broflovski… si quieres el Iluminador, me dejarás devorarte…

El moreno miró asustado al otro chico, retrocediendo un paso con cautela. Recordó entonces el tiempo que vivió junto a Kenny y Kevin… y escuchando sus tonterías… cosas que, cuando niño, no eran realmente importantes… pero el ya tenia edad suficiente para entender…

– ¿De que forma?

Georgie sonrió maléficamente… el judío no era tan tonto como parecía…

– De todas…

–**O–O–O–O–**

Iba a matar a Tucker…  
>Iba a abrir su estomago con una espada, sacar sus órganos y arrastrarlo por todo el territorio palpable… no iba a dejar que muriera hasta agonizar lo suficiente como para llorar lagrimas de sangre… tomaría su pala y cortaría cada una de sus extremidades… primero dedo por dedo… después las manos enteras… haría lo mismo con los pies… sacaría sus ojos de los cuencos pedazo por pedazo, cortados finamente con una navaja doblada… finalmente lo ahorcaría con sus propios intestinos y cortaría su cabeza con el simple movimiento de la pala oxidada. Lo seguiría hacia la eternidad y lo atormentaría por al menos otros 1000000 siglos.<p>

La Mole había llegado hasta la torre sur del castillo imperial. Por "pedido", aunque en realidad eran ordenes, de su querido esposo, había partido unos días para buscar mas pistas sobre el paradero de la hilaza dorada. Muchas veces se había separado de Gregory… sabía que era perfectamente capaz de protegerse a si mismo… de quien fuera. Incluso de Damien, su estúpido hermano menor.  
>Pero algo sucedió esa vez… los gritos del rubio se escuchaban dentro de toda la torre. Seguramente estaba estérico, llorando y con el ropaje desgarrado por sus propias uñas. Odiaba estar confinado a una prisión… odiaba estar encerrado…<p>

Y Christophe odiaba verlo así.

Al final de las escaleras, fuera de la torre y frente a una imponente puerta de roble y cristales tallados, Craig Tucker esperaba paciente la llegada del castaño ancestral.  
>En cuanto Christophe lo vio resguardando la entrada, no necesitó demasiada imaginación para suponer quine había puesto a su Greg ahí.<p>

– Te voy a hacer pedazos… – Murmuró el castaño enfurecido. Craig lo miraba como a un insecto más. No parecía temer a la leyenda andante.

– No me vas a tocar ni un cabello. – De pronto, el parecido físico de Tucker y Damien se volvió sumamente molesto para La Mole. – No debiste volver al Imperio.

– ¡Bâtard! (Bastardo), ¡quítate de mi camino!

Por supuesto que no le temía a Craig Tucker… era un simple humano… descendiente de aquellos a quien Damien dio de su sangre, pero nada mas…  
>Era Christophe, a quien su Padre no le dio "miedo". Solo temía una cosa en el Universo y Tucker no era tal. Era un simple mortal, basura, algo tan insignificante… el era eterno… tan longevo como el mundo mismo. Podría herirlo, intentar matarlo… pero el era mas fuerte que eso. Sus heridas se curarían en segundos, Tucker no podría pelear para siempre… un humano tan débil… tan…<p>

Entonces una hermosa y fina tira de colores brillantes, donde predominaba el color café, salió del pecho de La Mole y se fue volando en dirección del cielo… después una segunda… después una tercera mas grande…

Christophe abrió los ojos como nunca antes y observó un brillo abrazador que escapaba de su aura. Era grande y poderoso… era…

– Esa es tu porción del río Universal… ya no puedes regenerarte… eres un humano común con una vida longeva… tal y como yo.

El castaño no podía creer a Tucker… era… demasiado… malo… ¿¡Porqué le pasaba eso!?

– ¡Tú!… – La voz de alguien tras él lo hizo girarse. Sobre un pilar de 8 metros de altura, la figura de Kevin Stoley, quien lucía su característico cabello oscuro frotando alrededor de su rostro, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y aquellos ojos plateados ardiendo en llamaradas grises. – Mentiroso… farsante… ¡maldito!

– ¿Que carajo crees que haces, Stoley?, ¡devuélveme mi tiempo! – Kevin le sacó por completo la línea de la vida… sin toda esa cantidad de energía astral, Christophe no era ni por asomo, superior de Tucker.

– ¡No fue un accidente!, ¡tu y mi padre!... ambos… ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!

– ¿De que hablas?

Mientras ambos discutían, Tucker buscó en su espalda, aquella funda plateada que vio por primera vez en el desierto. Aquella que pertenecía a los Marsh y que Gregory Tweak había llevado al castillo. La espada de Stan.

– ¡Tu mataste a Lord Donovan!, sabías que nunca utilizaría mis poderes… mucho menos para ayudarte… y por eso me lo quitaste… para tener una excusa para servirte… ¡tu maldita profecía no se hubiera cumplido sin mi!, ¡sabandija!, ¡infeliz, ¡ESCORIA!, ¡TU LO LANZASTE POR EL ACANTILADO!

Como si nada importante fuera, Christophe se giró de nuevo en dirección de Tucker, pero este ya no estaba en el mismo lugar… sino que estaba peligrosamente cerca. En sus manos llevaba la espada echa con perlas del abismo.

– Una pequeña porción de estas perlas puede matar a Kyle Broflovski… a cualquier Broflovski en realidad. – Empuñó el moreno su espada contra el otro.

Demasiado irreal como para asimilarlo, La Mole volvió a ver a Kevin, como si esperara que actuara en su defensa, pero este lo miraba como si nada hubiera valido para él… su tío le mintió durante dos siglos… y lo convirtió en "eso".

– Míralo por el lado amable, tío…– Kevin se burló, con esa sonrisa que utilizó para burlarse de Kenny, la muerte… su enemigo antes que otros. – Tú único deseo era morir antes que el tío Gregory… y así va a ser…

–**O–O–O–O–**

Aquella noche, el cielo no lucia igual. Había una enorme franja en color café claro cubriendo el firmamento.  
>Wendy y Butters no dormían, así que por las noches se sentaban cerca del jardín a pasar el tiempo pensando o leyendo. Solo seguían en el mundo para ayudar a Kyle.<br>Cartman esperaba a que Kyle se colocara su nuevo traje. No podía usar mas un kimono si en verdad iba a pelear. Al menos tendría que portar una armadura.  
>Kenny dejó que todos descansaran un poco y miró en dirección del cielo, justo por encima de la tumba de Stan, a varios metros de la de Thomas. Con los poderes que recién había descubierto dentro de él, pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía aquella línea astral. El rio se hizo más grande en ese momento.<br>A tan solo 10 metros de él, Damien también miraba en dirección del cielo. Lucía cayado, como de costumbre… pero había algo nuevo en aquel semblante. Kenny dejó una piedra sobre las tumbas y se dirigió al moreno lentamente.

Lucía tranquilo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Damien?

– ¿Debería encontrarme mal? – De cualquier otro, esa podría ser una pregunta sarcástica. Pero Kenny comprendía a la perfección que Damien era incapaz de comprender el sarcasmo.

– No, bueno… no lo sé… has pasado por mucho últimamente.

– Tengo 2311 años, Kenneth McCormick… he pasado por mucho durante dos milenios. – ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? – Pero no… esto no me afecta en lo absoluto. Es tal y como Padre lo pidió.

– Pero eso significaría… – "…que tu también morirás algún día", quiso completar el rubio.

– No le temo a la muerte… estoy hablando con ella, después de todo… temo a que no exista nada después… y que en realidad, todo esté perdido al morir.

Conocía el sentimiento. Kenny sabía que sin Damien, el Inframundo también se destruiría. Probablemente todas las almas se irían también… ¿no volverían a ver a Butters o Pip?  
>Era la muerte y no podía responder siquiera a eso.<p>

– Si depende de mi… entonces si… volveremos a verlos… pero, tu otro hermano, Damien, ¿Gregory no…?

Pero antes de terminar la pregunta, el semblante del moreno de ojos rojos se volvió severo.  
>Había pasado ya demasiado… sin Christophe, ya solo quedaban Gregory y él.<p>

– Todos volveremos a encontrarnos, Kenneth… aunque sea para despedirnos.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¡Porque te lo ordeno yo!

ESAS son las únicas palabras que jamás deben usarse… mucho menos cuando se trata de Clyde Donovan. Su rebeldía, casi infantil, hacia que esas palabras lo obligaran a hacer lo opuesto.

– ¡Pues regresaré y punto!, ¿Por qué me gritas?, ¿Quién te crees?, ¡que te quiera no significa que vaya a ser tu criado!, ¡tu mandadero!

– Clyde, no quise… – Token no encontraba la forma de controlarse a si mismo. Clyde siempre lo volvía impulsivo e irracional… por eso lo amaba… a la vez que enloquecía.

– ¡Y no te importan mis sentimientos!, ¡y vienes hasta acá después de tanto y no me abrazas, ¡lo primero que haces es gritarme muy feo! ¡Y darme órdenes! – Ahí iba de nuevo… estaba a punto de llorar – ¡Pero no soy una niña!, ¡no voy a dejar que te impongas!, ¡no voy a dejar que me pises!, ¡¿Quién te dijo que iba a dejarme?!, ¡no quiero volver a oír que me hablas de esa forma!, ¡además…!

¿El pasivo?... ¡un carajo!... Clyde sería cualquier cosa, menos eso…

– Clyde, cariño… por favor, ¡piensa!

– ¿Estas diciendo que no pienso?, ¿que soy un idiota?, ¡piensas que soy un tarado, verdad!

– Yo nunca dije…

– ¡Ah, ya decía yo!, ¡suenas igual a Craig…!

Ese nombre… ese MALDITO nombre… ¿tendría que escucharlo el resto de su vida?  
>Con la mano completamente extendida, Token golpeó la pared junto a él, estremeciendo a Clyde ene el acto y haciendo, por milagro, que se callara.<br>Estaba muy molesto.

– ¡SIEMPRE ES POR ÉL! – Era una persona racional… – ¡siempre tienes que arriesgarte por ese sujeto! – Era una persona sensata… – ¡incluso con ese horrible Libro! – Token era una persona tranquila y astuta… – ¿¡Por qué rayos siempre buscas exponerte para ayudarlo!?

Pero Clyde hacia que todo se fuera al carajo… se volvía en un niño tonto y celoso por ese castaño torpe. Por ese sujeto tan irracional…

Clyde no podía responder a eso…

Sabia que amaba a Token, tanto como para casarse con él… como para planear una familia con él… para dejar la magia y aquella vida de mercenario… dejaría a los tacos por él… quemaría toda su ropa roja incluso… aunque recapitulando las cosas, quizá los tacos no los dejaría del todo… ¡pero al menos lo intentaría!…

…pero con Craig, era una deuda más grande…

– Lo siento, Token… – Llorando, como era su acostumbrada reacción, Donovan se reclinó hasta tocar con su frente el cuello del otro chico. Eso volvía añicos su corazón. – ¡YO TE AMO! – Eso ya lo sabía.

– ¿Entonces…? ¿Volverás conmigo a nuestro hogar?

¡Quería!, ¡daría lo que fuera por volver a aquel lugar!, poco le importaba ser el esposo de un sultán, el dinero o las joyas… era con Token Black con quien deseaba estar. Pero no podría descansar nunca, hasta volver a arreglar las cosas… hasta asegurarse que Craig no volvería a perder todo lo que amaba por su culpa.

Por su mejor amigo… que era lo que Tucker representaba para el.

– No estés celoso, cielo… solo terminaré unas cosas… y nos vamos.

Al único sitio donde el podría morir feliz.

Cuando conoció a Kevin… la primera ocasión en que volvió a la aldea donde había vivido su infancia junto a su primera familia, este le ofreció un contrato, por el cual podría utilizar sus poderes libremente. Con eso, quizá podría volver a ver a su mejor amigo y compensar las hojas del Libro que había borrado… las que tenían el nombre de Thomas.  
>"Un solo hechizo te costará un día de vida, de la vida que te corresponde en este mundo. Ese día, en la eternidad, se convertirá en un milenio". Finalmente, cuando muriera, tendría que pasar… ¿Cuántos milenios llevaba?... había perdido la cuenta después de los 2 millones… junto a Kevin Stoley… para siempre, alejado de su Token.<p>

Deseaba poder corresponder a ambos, a su amado y a su mejor amigo…  
>Pero si el moría, Token podría volver a encontrar a alguien mas. Era apuesto, inteligente y rico… el apenas y era un pueblerino estúpido… seguro no tardaría mucho en hallar a alguien más.<br>En cambio Craig… el jamás recuperaría a Kenny y Thomas.

O al menos, eso creía Clyde.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Que tanto miras, colorado?

Tenia que intentarlo al menos.  
>Kyle había estado esforzándose demasiado y su cuerpo no le permitía moverse ni un centímetro más.<br>Quería que se sintiera tranquilo aunque fuera unos instantes en la noche, sus peleas habituales lo harían ser el mismo, ¿no?

– El cielo está teñido de café… – Comenzó el pelirrojo, sin tomar importancia al insulto.

– No veo nada. – Admitió el castaño.

Kyle sintió con la cabeza y jaló sus pies cerca de su pecho, haciendo que sus rodillas rozaran levemente su mentón.

– Deberías dormir… – "Stan"… pensaba Eric. "Debe estar pensando en él"

– Ya lo intenté… no puedo…

– Ah, ya veo…

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. En realidad no había mucho que decir. La ultima ocasión en que estuvieron juntos, bueno… acababan de "tener intimidad". Después de eso, Kyle dejó el Imperio y se perdió durante meses… había dejado a Eric y a todos atrás…  
>Entonces se le ocurrió algo divertido al pelirrojo.<p>

– ¿Cómo se encuentra mi cortejo? – Esas chicas lo hacían sentir apenado y molesto, pero reconocía su trabajo. Se podía decir que lo extrañaba. Pero entonces el silencio acompañado de aquel rostro serio en el otro chico, le hicieron saber que algo no andaba bien. – ¿Eric?

– Ellas se fueron, Kyle… quizá… también Heidi…

Ya no tenía mas lagrimas dentro de él. El pelirrojo simplemente observó a Eric unos momentos más, pero terminó por cansarse de esperar una respuesta. Quizá no la había… o quizá ya se la había dado.

– Ya veo…

Estaba enojado… muy molesto…  
>Odiaba a Tweek.<p>

– No se como puede ser de tu familia – No, no iba a permitirle hablar mal del rubio. Eric lo amaba, amaba a Kyle como a nadie… pero a Tweek le debía todavía mucho.

– Tweek es una buena persona, Kyle… en el fondo… el es una buena persona… y sé que, cuando nos encontremos frente a frente… él me dará una explicación.

– Ja, y lo justificas… gordinflón… – ¿Estaba molesto?... sin dudas… pero eso no significaba que no pudiera divertirse a costa del castaño.

– ¡Ya no estoy gordo, colorado!

– ¡Claro que si!, ¡sigues siendo un gordo racista!

– ¡Y tu un judío hijo de puta!, ¡que bueno que no me casé contigo!, seguro que te pondrás tan inflado como tu mamá la judía marrana.

– ¡DEJA A MI MADRE EN PAZ, BOLA DE GRASA!

– ¡Cállate ya!

Y con el movimiento de su mano, el castaño tomó la nuca del pelirrojo y con leve fuerza la empujó hacia él. Acercó sus labios a los de Kyle y abrió su boca lo suficiente como para tomar posición sobre los labios del otro.  
>Era tan inesperado para Kyle, que incluso sintió que se ahogaría en ese instante, justo a dos segundos de comenzar. Se sentía tan bien estar de nuevo en brazos de Eric, siendo besado por él, acariciado por él… desabrochado del saco por él…<p>

– ¡ESPERA! – Entonces reaccionó. ¡No iban a hacerlo ahí!

– ¡Siempre arruinas las cosas, colorado! – Empujó el más grande su cuerpo contra el esbelto de Kyle. Este se dejó caer sobre la arena y apretó ambas muñecas fuertemente.

Y entonces, desde esa posición, bajo el cuerpo de Cartman protegiéndolo, el cielo ya no lucía tan oscuro. En su lugar, las estrellas brillaron, a pesar de no haber ninguna en el firmamento.

– Te quedaste callado de pronto… me asustas…

– Pues si yo fuera tú, lo festejaría, culón… – Eric se tumbó sobre el otro y suspiró cansado. Eso nunca iba a cambiar, ¿cierto? – Eric… yo… tengo miedo.

¿Que podía decirle a eso?  
>¿Que podía decir Eric Cartman?<p>

Cualquier cosa incluiría un: "No importa, se que ganarás a Tweek"

Pero el no podía decir algo como eso. Porque no lo deseaba.

**Hasta ahora, creo que ha sido uno de los capítulos más cortos de este Fic. Como podrán leer, ya andamos en las ultimas… ¡al fin se enfrentaran esos dos!  
>Como había dicho antes, ya escribí el ultimo capitulo, pero he estado revisándolo… hay algunas cosillas que me gustaría cambiar…<br>Creo que necesito un capitulo ESPECIAL con lemon. Estaba pensando en algo así como una compilación de escenas lemon de todas las parejas en un solo capitulo, ¿lo han leído antes?, ¿les gustaría?... Jajajaja, seria demasiada presión XD (ya me pegó Tweek sus cosas), pero lo haría.**

**Pues bien, espero encontrármelos allá en al capitulo final.  
>Sin más, respondo los reviews que había hasta hoy a la 1:34.<strong>

_**FeliciaVongola**_: DEJAME TE LO EXPLICO… yo siempre reviso los reviews antes de subir el nuevo documento a FF. Una vez que lo subo, pues no hay vuelta atrás. Cuando lo estaba cargando a la pagina, me decía que no había nuevos reviews… una vez que los subí, apareció ese nuevo comentario y yo con mi cara "WTF", marca registrada. Lamento haber respondido tu comentario en el capitulo anterior. Es una pena que odies a Tweek, digo, jaja, es un cabrón… pero sigue siendo él… supongo que es una nueva personalidad que no muchos lectores de CREEK deben querer. Jaja, disculpa por deformar a Tweek. El STENNY es genial jaja, no se que tenga, pero me gusta al igual que el DEMMY, peor bueno, soy una persona rara…

_**OFIXD**_: Que bueno que pienses eso!, porque, aunque ha sido de los mas cortitos, también ha sido uno de los que mas me han gustado. Digo, la manera en que pude expresar lo que Stan pensaba, me hizo pensar que era yo hablando… no por lo que pensaba! Sino… bueno, no se explicarlo… simplemente me gustó n_nU. Gracias por leer!

_**Sakuyachan16**_: No llores! Todo es por algo mejor… ¡y hagas lo que hagas no me lances piedras filosas! Jaja. Esa parte, particularmente, todo a partir de cuando Stan dice eso, si lo lees escuchando "Hymn to the sea", una canción de la película Titanic, te juro, TE JURO! Que vas a llorar más XD. Pues si, Gregory y, especialmente en este capitulo, Christophe, están pagando al fin. Es bueno, es una metáfora de la vida. El pequeño gótico apareció brevemente… pero para ser un personaje que rara vez habló en la serie, jaja, LO ADMITO, he leído algo del Fandom de GeorgiexIke, pero la verdad nunca encontré gran relación entre ambos jaja. Y resulta que ahora los hago "estar juntos", por llamarlo de alguna forma XD.

**Y antes de despedirme, les recuerdo que si tienen alguna duda, ya que ando en capítulos finales, pues hablen ahora o callen para siempre.**

**Sin más, los dejo descansar de mí y espero que puedan continuar aquí.**

**Nos leemos de rato.**

**Saludos!**

**By: Roglia15**


	23. Quien lo merezca, ganará

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XXIII

Quien lo merezca, ganará.

**Este capitulo es extraño porque no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, pero terminé escribiendo justo lo que planeaba escribir hace 340 días… es confortante y extraño a la vez. Quizá lo sientan sin mucho chiste. Los dejo leer, porque luego comienzo a divagar…**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo los utilizo para ver una pelea entre los dos pasivos mas diferentes entre si de toda la serie…_

Kenny no soñaba a menudo.  
>La habilidad de recordar o asociar sus propios recuerdos con la realidad o la falta de ella… lo molestaba. Era doloroso, por eso le rehuía. No quería recordar la época en que fue otra persona ni como era que todo había cambiado. Llevaba mucho tiempo diciéndose que no podría cambiar lo que había dejado de ser tal y como lo conocía… había aprendido a reponerse fácilmente a los golpes y dejar ir a quienes estuvieran listos para abandonarlo irremediablemente… lo hizo con Craig y Stan.<br>…Pero aquel sueño fue diferente.  
>En él, Kenny caminaba por unos largos pasillos de algún palacio conocido. Los muros parecían haber estado adornados por centenares de cuadros gigantescos, retratos de familias, generaciones y generaciones de personajes. Todos los cuadros estaban destruidos, quemados y cortados en pequeñas tiras carbonizadas en sus extremos. Y el rastro continuaba por todo el pasillo.<br>Cuando se llegaba a la otra punta, las habitaciones tras él se abrieron lentamente y tuvo que regresar sobre sus propios pasos. Dentro de la primera no había más que luz incandescente… así que la abandonó. En la segunda habitación, Kyle, Eric, y Stan dormían sobre un montón de plumas blancas… y como deseó no molestarlos, siguió adelante.  
>En la tercera puerta, se podía ver el jardín del inframundo, pero con la escena de la playa. Después siguió a la cuarta… en ese lugar, había algo sombrío cubriendo las paredes, como una neblina más oscura, de ser posible, que la de Damien. Bajo esta, un joven estaba sentado con sus brazos y piernas extendidos. Era Tweek, atado de su mano izquierda, donde tenía agarrado fuertemente un objeto. Este lo hacía sangrar de la mano y brillaba de un color amarillo y dorado.<p>

– ¡La hilaza! – Kenny entró de golpe a la habitación, pero en cuanto puso el primer pie adentro, una fuerza extraordinaria lo sacó volando de ahí e hizo que se golpeara con la cuarta puerta, una que se abrió lentamente después del golpe.

Era un sitio familiar para él. Un prado que visitaba a menudo, en sus sueños, mayormente. Llegó a pensar que si existía, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Había un enorme pino justo en la cima de una colina verde, justo donde una refrescante sombra cubría el lugar donde parecía ser perfecto el dormir algún tiempo. Olía a lodo y hierba.  
>Entonces recordó donde había estado cuando visitó aquel lugar… era su aldea… su hogar cuando fue un Tucker. En ese árbol solían dormir Thomas y Clyde mientras esperaban que Craig regresara de sus guardias vespertinas. Pero estaba solo en aquel momento.<br>Entonces Kenny los vio… como no los había visto en años…

…Los gnomos de Craig…

– _¿La han traído?_ – Y frente a ellos, esperando a la sombra, su imagen más recurrida en los últimos años de su vida. Era él mismo a la edad en que lo separaron de Craig. Llevaba consigo el anorak anaranjado y café, el cabello revuelto y esos enormes ojos azules que muchas veces pensó haber perdido por unos mucho más oscuros y opacos.

– _Maestro, Kenny… esta es…_ – Los gnomos llevaban consigo un largo trozo de un hilo dorado. Estaba enrollado alrededor de una varita que parecía haber sido una ramita de roble. A pesar de lucir muy vieja, brillaba como si fuera de oro puro, sin embargo, era muy suave y fina.

Kenny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ¿era una ilusión?, ¿que simbolizaba?, ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?, ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?  
>Las voces comenzaron a distorsionarse por completo y entonces todo se volvió confuso. Solo pudo distinguir una voz por encima de las otras.<p>

"– **¡KENNY! **– _¡Ya eres un adulto!... Lo consientes demasiado, Tucker… a su edad, tu ya matabas con agujas…_ – **¡KENNY, ESCUCHAME!** – _Si no lo encuentran… tómenlos a ellos… este es su hermano, ¿cierto?... __¿sabes porque te trajimos aquí?... todo dependerá del camino que tome este niño… todos quieren conocer al hombre capaz de acabar con la alianza como se conoce… si alguno de ellos te atrapa… _– **¡KENNY, SOY IKE! **– _¿puedes hacerlo?, ¿eh?... ¿estas listo para matarme?... ¡TU JAMÁS SERÁS UN McCormick, Y AHORA JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A SER UN TUCKER!... SOLO UN BASTARDO MAS, SIN UN PUEBLO, SIN UNA FAMILIA…_– **NO TENGO DEMASIADO TIEMPO…** – _Ya veo… estás pensando en huir… Solo encontrándolo, encontrarás lo que buscas… Yo sé que quieres su perdón… Cualquiera que sea la razón para que yo haga eso, seguro es porque tengo mis motivos…_ – **KENNY, NO PUEDO VOLVER CONTIGO Y KYLE, NO AÚN… PERO POR ESO ES QUE TE HE TRAIDO HASTA TU PROPIO ILUMINADOR… USALO PARA ENCONTRAR LA HILAZA, KENNY, LA HILAZA DORADA… **

Era la voz de Ike, perdida entre las muchas conversaciones que tuvo durante toda su vida... su vida… La vida de Kenny.

– _Gracias, gnomos… ahora podré da…_

Entonces la habitación se cerró frente a sus narices y despertó de golpe. Todos estaban sentados a su alrededor y Eric sostenía su propia mano sobre su frente.

– Estabas gritando como loco, McCormick… – Lo reprendió el castaño. Butters estaba sentado junto a él, abrazándolo con todo su antebrazo. – ¿Que carajo te pasa?

Kyle y Wendy llegaron al final y observaron a Kenny sudando como si hubiera corrido durante horas. El rubio no dejaba de temblar y de sostenerse con sus propias manos, intentando detener los pensamientos que aun recorrían su cabeza.

– ¡Debemos partir hacia el Imperio! – Fue lo primero en decir. Todos a su alrededor lo miraron extrañados, pero el silencio fue mas grande cuando lo escucharon dirigiéndose a Kyle. – Creo saber como encontrar la hilaza… Kyle… tú aun no sabes nada de esto, pero el resto aquí presente si… debo hablarte de mi hermano, Craig Tucker.

Y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie mas lucia sorprendido.

– ¿Tu y el guardián de Tweek…?

– Exacto…

– ¿Y todos ustedes lo sabían? – Miró a Butters y a Cartman, pero solo desviaron la mirada. Wendy lo vio a los ojos seriamente, lo que terminó por confirmarle aquello.

– Yo también soy su hermana… en realidad, Kenneth y yo somos hermanos, Craig es nuestro medio hermano por parte de nuestra madre. Somos mercenarios, Kyle.

– ¡Butters, Eric!, ¿desde cuando lo saben? – Se sentía avergonzado y desplazado. Nadie nunca le informaba nada… quizá por eso Tweek estuvo tan cerca de matarlo. Al menos podía estar seguro que Tucker si le confiaba todo al rubio.

– Yo lo supe poco después de volver como zar al Imperio… Tweek me lo dijo y Butters terminó por confirmarlo… pero que Wendy…

– ¡Yo tampoco lo sabia! – Repuso el pequeño rubio. Miró a Kenny y ayudó a que se pusiera de pie. – Creía que Craig era tu único hermano, Kenny…

– ¿Y porque nunca se trataron como tal? – Kyle miró a Wendy alejándose del rubio y este no pareció del todo cómodo con la pregunta.

– Yo no sabía que tenia una hermana, ¡es decir!, Craig me lo dijo alguna vez… pero como ella y mi madre se fueron de la aldea cuando era un bebé, en realidad nunca supe nada de ella. Hace poco me enteré de esto… cuando Craig me puso un hechizo y mató a Butters…

– Craig me utilizó como espía cuando nos reencontramos hace algunos años. En ese entonces, el volvió por Kenny al reino Marsh, pero no huyó con él… antes de irse, ambos nos conocimos y fui un tiempo breve a vivir con él a la aldea… después nos atacaron soldados imperiales y mataron a nuestra madre, entonces Craig se volvió un espía en el Imperio y como jamás regresó, volví con Stan… aunque aprendí mucho en ese tiempo…

– Entonces… si es su hermano… no querrán hacerle daño…

– Craig tiene que morir… – Fue la conclusión de Wendy, rápida y fría. Eric y Butters la miraron con severidad, pues estaban casi seguros que Kenny no compartía el sentimiento.

– Preferiría hablar con él primero…

– ¡No se puede hablar con Craig, Kenneth!, ¡es una bestia, un monstruo!, no se detiene hasta matar todo lo que se le pone por en frente y si crees que Kyle tiene una oportunidad para detenerlo "hablando", entonces mejor matémoslo aquí de una vez, que al final sería mucho mas piadoso.

– ¡Nadie va a matar a Kyle, puta de mierda!

– ¡Cállate, bola de grasa!

– ¡Chicos…!

– ¡BASTA! – Gritó el pelirrojo. Estaba harto de escuchar a todos peleando sin razón. Ya había escuchado lo que tenia que escuchar. Ya solo necesitaba oír a Kenny. – Está bien, mañana regresaremos al Imperio… después de todo un año… enfrentaré a Tweek, sea lo que sea que eso signifique… – En el fondo, sabia que sería difícil… – y después nos ocupamos de Craig.

– ¡PERO…! – Gritaron Cartman, Wendy y Kenny, mas sin embargo, el judío los miró enojado. Si que era testarudo. – Ahora, Kenny… cuéntame de tu hermano…

–**O–O–O–O–**

Sabía que tenía que decírselo… lo estuvo esperando por muchos años. El momento preciso, para él, sería el momento en que su amistad terminara.

Clyde Donovan caminaba de un lado al otro del salón principal. Token lo estaría esperando en alguna habitación del tercer piso, Tweek estaría tomando su café de mediodía y Craig… el estaba por regresar.

Sabía que ese era el momento… durante años guardó el secreto de haber borrado a Thomas del Libro del Tiempo y que eso había llevado a la desaparición de Kenny, el asesinato del chico con Tourette y la tragedia en que se había convertido la vida de Craig Tucker.  
>Tenía el deber de afrontar las consecuencias y decírselo todo, pues estaba seguro que "el final" estaba bastante cerca. Kyle Broflovski había desaparecido un año atrás y seguramente había sido para contraatacar al rubio de temblores incesantes.<p>

– ¿Que haces aquí, Clyde? – Pero el simplemente no estaba listo.

– ¡YO, AH, CRAIG, ESTO…! – ¿Cómo reaccionaría el moreno?, ¿lo alejaría para siempre?, ¿lo mataría?, eso era bastante probable… – Yo… te estaba esperando…

– ¿A mi?... si es por el Libro, Tweek lo tiene…

– No es por el Libro, Craig… yo quería hablar de otra… cosa…

– ¿De qué? – Con tranquilidad y simpleza, el moreno detuvo su paso en seco y se giró para poder mirar a los ojos a su amigo. El único que tenía y en quien podía confiar.

– Es sobre… algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo… y que yo debería haberte dicho, ¡pero tenía miedo, Craig!... y Token me dijo que para deshacerme de la culpa, debería decírtelo antes de intentar repararlo… pero no se como vayas a reaccionar o que me vayas a decir o hacer… pero estoy de acuerdo en decírtelo y será mejor ahora antes de que Kyle y los demás vengan… además…

– ¡Clyde!... es suficiente… – Sacándolo de quicio, como siempre. – Hasta ahora no has dicho nada nuevo. Lo que tengas que decir… solo dilo.

Sus pies temblaban… su frente estaba sudando y sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza con que los hacia restregarse. No podía dejar de sentirse así, la culpa lo estaba matando en juego con el miedo. Su estomago era un nudo y su nuca estaba hirviendo. En cuanto sintió que todo había llegado al punto exacto, ese momento que tanto temió… justo cuando su corazón se detuvo y su garganta comenzó a crear saliva caliente…

– Craig, ¿Cuándo regresaste? – Tweek entró en el salón. Clyde sintió que iba a llorar, por primera vez comprendía a que se refería Tweek con "Demasiada Presión". – Clyde, tu también…

– Recién he llegado… pero Clyde dice que tiene algo importante que decirme. – Creyó que podría evadirlo por mucho tiempo más, pero no fue así… Craig estaba ahí, de pie frente a él. Con ese traje azul oscuro, el gorro con el pompón encima y una mirada fría y negra, como la noche… como el terror. – Te escucho, Clyde.

No iba a irse a ningún lado.

– Yo… perdóname, Craig, te juro que lo siento… yo no quería… – Comenzó llorando, como era típico en él.

Token escuchó las voces que provenían del salón y se aproximo hasta ahí. Seguramente Clyde estaba "haciendo aquello que debía".  
>Entró al lugar y tanto Tweek como Craig lo miraron asustados. ¿Que le sucedía a Clyde?<p>

– ¿Que hiciste ahora, Clyde? – El siempre era así… torpe, molesto, ruidoso, exagerado… tan Clyde. Pero era su mejor amigo. Quien lo acompañó siempre. Quien estuvo ahí para él cuando el resto lo dejó. Quien lo atendía como un hermano y quien hacia lo que le pidiera como un fiel sirviente. ¿Cómo podría enojarse con alguien así de importante?, ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar que lo odiaría?, solo los tenía a ellos dos… a él y a Tweek…

– Yo… yo…

– ¿Clyde?

– ¡Yo maté a Thomas, Craig!... ¡y lo lamento tanto!, ¡no sabes cuan grande ha sido mi sufrimiento!, ¡Cuánto he padecido por eso!, ¡te juro que iba a decírtelo, pero no sabia como o cuando!, ¡pensé que me odiarías o matarías!, ¡pensé que iba a perder a mi mejor amigo para siempre!... y ahora amo a Token con todo mi corazón y se que me queda muy poco tiempo con él, por eso quiero regresar a nuestro hogar… Craig… y no podía irme sin arreglar las cosas contigo…

El moreno se quedó en blanco. Estaba en shock. Suspendido en el tiempo. Ni siquiera escuchó todo lo que el castaño dijo después de la primera oración. Había tanto que saber… que indagar… había tantas preguntas en su cabeza… tantos sentimientos vivos…  
>De pronto, los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza, todos, tan rápido y tan fuerte.<br>Y solo una duda permaneció.

– ¿Qué?

Clyde cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar aun más fuertemente. Token fue hasta a él, pero no lo abrazó, porque sabía que sin dudas saldría corriendo de ahí.  
>Tweek se acercó a Craig con la mano extendida, pero de inmediato la dobló de nuevo hacia él. Ahí estaba, frente a la respuesta que mas había anhelado. Además… Craig debía estar muriendo por dentro.<p>

– Yo… cuando Kenny y yo encontramos el Libro del Tiempo por primera vez, en él se podía ver el futuro y pasado de las personas…

– Lo sé… te dije que te deshicieras de él.

– Pues yo… yo no… no lo hice.

_¿Qué…? ¿Fue por un juego?…_

–…Y seguí indagando… ¡ahora se que no debí!, ¡que debía hacerte caso y tirarlo!, ¡pero no pude, te lo juro!, tenía curiosidad por saber…

_¿Curiosidad?_

– Quería saber que era… entonces yo, tuve una pelea con… no… no fue por eso… yo lo odié… durante mucho tiempo, desde que llegó, yo odiaba a Thomas, pero ¡solo era un idiota, Craig!, yo escribí…

_Todo el tiempo me mentiste._

– Escribí la palabra "maldito" sobre su nombre… entonces todo se reescribió…

…_¿Entonces eso también fue tu culpa?…_

– Después de eso pasó lo del sello y bueno… el Tourette…

_¿El sufrió porque no te deshiciste de esa cosa?_

– ¡Entonces me dio mucho miedo, Craig!... yo… fui al bosque… al bosque y ahí…

– Clyde… – Comenzó Tweek a silenciar al castaño, pero Craig colocó velozmente una mano frente a él y lo detuvo en seco. Sin apartar sus ojos del otro. Tenía que escuchar eso…

Token sostuvo la mano de Clyde y este dejó de temblar tanto… pero aun seguía asustado de muerte…

– Entonces yo… tenía miedo de volver a dañar a alguien… a Kenny o a ti… así que yo fui al río… y ahí… arranqué todas las hojas donde se había manchado el nombre de Thomas… todas y cada una… ¡lo lamento Craig!

_Todo el tiempo, me mentiste…_

– Y al arrancarlas todas… el nombre de Thomas se borró… y en su lugar… bueno… apareció el de Tweek.

El rubio se asustó mucho más al escuchar eso. ¿Entonces el y Craig no estaban destinados a estar juntos?... ¿Cuánto mas hubiera sufrido en la vida sin Craig?... para reemplazar a su primer amor, él… entonces… irremediablemente, no debían estar juntos, ¿cierto?

– ¡Te juro que quise decírtelo todo este tiempo!... porque al borrar su nombre del futuro, muchas cosas cambiaron… se llevaron a Kenny…

_Eso también lo hiciste tú…_

–…Me separé de ustedes en el desierto…

_Y eso…_

–…Mataron a nuestros padres los soldados imperiales…

_Todo el tiempo fue tu culpa._

– Y Kenny tuvo que vivir con los reyes…

…_Y Kenny…_

Craig estaba estático. No había bajado la guardia en lo absoluto, pero miraba tranquilo y bastante paciente al castaño. Demasiado… tanto que daba miedo…  
>Token se colocó instintivamente un poco por delante de Clyde, aguardando a lo que fuera que Craig quisiera hacerle a su esposo.<br>Tweek miró entristecido a su moreno, pero ni siquiera lo toco. Sabia que estaba sufriendo tanto que, en esos momentos, el no podría sino estorbarle. Eso era entre él y Clyde.

Todo el tiempo culpó a muchos por lo que había vivido… su padre fue un miserable hasta el final de sus días… después su madre se fue con su hermana a vivir lejos de él y Kenny… Clyde y Thomas se perdieron en el desierto gracias a Stanley… Kenny jamás volvió con él… Wendy resultó ser una traidora… Tweek lo humilló a pesar de haberle dado su entera confianza…

Y todo el tiempo estuvo enfadado con las personas incorrectas…

O quizá… había algo más…

– ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? – _Para ocultar una esperanza deshecha_, _un rostro frío… _

– Yo quise hacerlo muchas veces… pero no tuve la oportunidad… – _Siempre es ventaja sobre otros no mostrar los sentimientos…_

– ¿Es todo lo que has hecho? – _Porque si titubeas, ellos pueden aprovechar ese momento y destruirte…_

– Yo, eso creo… ¡Craig, perdóname!, ¡te juro que lo lamento!, ¡te juro que he hecho todo lo que he podido para pagar mis faltas!... quiero recompensártelo… pero ahora… yo no se que mas hacer… – _Pero para ocultar un corazón roto… no tengo la menor idea de que hacer. Creo que estoy listo para admitir abiertamente… por primera ocasión en mi vida… justo ahora que todo tiene sentido al fin…_

– Si en realidad lo lamentas, permanece al lado de Tweek y pelea para él… es todo.

…_Desearía estar muerto…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Sucede algo, Kenny? – Butters sostenía la mano del otro rubio con cariño. Esa era la despedida definitiva.

Había un portal dentro del castillo de Damien, un lugar que conectaba el Inframundo con el Imperio. De esa forma, había llevado a Pip al castillo imperial la última ocasión.  
>Una vez que Damien, Cartman, Kyle y Kenny los dejaran, Wendy y Butters volverían al sitio de donde habían salido. A su parte dentro del río Universal, hacia la estrella de la muerte.<br>El rubio pareció distraído.

– No es nada… de pronto yo… sentí que… – Debió ser su imaginación, sin dudas. – Creía haber escuchado a Craig llamándome... ¡claro!, como si ese testarudo fuera a hablarme…

– Cuídate mucho, Kenny… estás a punto de volver a ver a tu hermano… y probablemente… – No quería llorar, no quería preocupar tanto a Kenny. Pero ese era su "Adiós". – ¡Y no me olvides, Kenny!

Se lanzó contra el y rompió en llanto. Kenneth podía sentir como su pecho se encogía a cada respiración de otro chico… pero no quería asustarlo más. Era un hombre camino a matar a su cuñado, destrozar el corazón de su hermano, dejar a su hermana en el olvido de la muerte, enfrentarse con el Tiempo y algo tan simple como un abrazo lo quebraba por dentro… sintió pena por si mismo.

– Te juro que nunca más estarás solo… – Fue lo único que pudo decir. Lo único que Butters creyó de aquel muchacho. – Y no tienes que despedirte aun… todavía tienes muchas heridas que curarme, "Caos".

Sonrojado y con ese típico jugueteo de manos, el pequeño rubio sonrió a pesar del llanto y tomó la mano del otro con fuerza.

– El profesor Caos no cura a "mariquitas", Mysterion.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Yo sé perfectamente que me odias… me lo gané a pulso. Yo también te odio, en realidad… supongo que no importa cuanto intentemos cambiar eso, será imposible para ambos. Es difícil aceptar a un rival común… mucho más cuando se trata de uno en "el amor"… pero Kyle… si hubo algún momento en que realmente pensé que valías demasiado… ese momento debe ser ahora.

Wendy extendió su mano hacia el judío, quien llevaba una armadura verde "de escamas", parecida a la de los antiguos guerreros de su pueblo, a quienes alguna vez llamaron "samuráis". Estaba a tan solo metros de reencontrase con Tweek, el único en todo el mundo que podría matarlo. Su deber estaba claro, más no su destino. La morena entendía que ambos tenían las mismas oportunidad de de ganar, siempre que el otro durara en matar a su enemigo.

– Kyle vale mucho todo el tiempo, puta idiota…

– ¡Nadie te está hablando a ti, culón!... lo que trato de decir, Kyle… es que, para ganar, en el momento decisivo, no debes cuestionarte quien de los dos merece ser feliz más… porque, aunque ambos tienen muy buenos motivos para buscar la felicidad… hay algo que los separa, POR MUCHO, a los dos… y eso es cuan lejos llegarían por esa felicidad. Recuerda que el mundo se destruirá, Kyle, el infierno irá a la tierra… todo porque Tweek sea feliz. Piénsalo… y por primera vez en toda tu vida, Piensa en ti y date una oportunidad… y en lo que realmente buscas en la vida.

– Lo sé… eso haré…

El pelirrojo la miró entristecido. Sin Damien en aquel lugar, todo se volvería polvo y las almas irían al río Universal, donde nunca podrían volver a verse de la misma manera. La chica intuyó lo que estaba pensando y sonrió burlona.

– Y no te preocupes por mi, tarado… te he entrenado lo mejor que he podido… ahora puedo ir tras Stan sin remordimientos… ya sabes… por ayudar a su "SUPERMEJORAMIGO"…

– Muchas gracias, Wendy… te juro que daré lo mejor de mí… y ganaré por ti y Stan.

Cartman hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, no era demasiado, pero al menos ya había dado las gracias antes. Quería saber si su conexión con Heidi le permitía saber si ella estaba bien… pero a la vez temió darse cuenta de una verdad cruel.

Entonces Butters y Kenny llegaron hasta ellos… en un momento de despedidas silenciosas, Eric llegó hasta el pequeño rubio y vio como este le extendía el brazo para darse una despedida "cordial". Ahí estaba el hombre mas amable del mundo, disfrazado en esa vida como un tierno chico de ojos celestes y cabello rubio. Le dio más una oportunidad y aun seguía haciéndolo…  
>El era Eric Cartman, el zar… el dueño de las tierras de hielos eternos… el soberano mas fuerte de la Alianza.<p>

Y Butters era su amigo.

Para sorpresa casi "infartante" de todos los presentes, Eric rechazó el saludo/despedida del menor y lo abrazó por completo. No sabia decir "Gracias"… solo sabía darlas.  
>Butters abrió los ojos como platos, pero finalmente sonrió con dulzura… nunca imaginó algo como eso.<p>

– ¡Hey, para que me dan celos!, ¿Por qué abrazas así a mi novio?, ¡Kyle, di algo! – Gritó de pronto McCormick. Por un momento, todo se sintió mucho mas tranquilo.

– ¡Bien, partamos al Imperio!

Y así, con Damien como guía, el equipo de Kyle, Kenny y Eric se dirigió de nuevo a las tierras del amante de café. De Tweek Tweak, enemigo final de Kyle.

–**O–O–O–O–**

Era la hora del café… 

Todos los empleados del castillo habían sido despedidos y enviados a la aldea que rodeaba el enorme monumento de cristal imperial. Habían sido órdenes expresas del emperador mismo, aquella figura santa que parecía haber ganado la guerra dentro de la Alianza.  
>El Consejo de los Marsh desapareció tan pronto como Craig Tucker los visitó para "tratar asuntos de importancia para el emperador". El zarato no era más que una enorme colonia sin armas, comida u hogares seguros. Los mercenarios se convencieron finalmente de que en el emperador tenían a un aliado y un protector, por lo que se convirtieron en sus guerreros más fieles. Y asesinos aun más despiadados, si es que eso era posible.<br>Nadie, en toda la Alianza, podía mencionar el nombre sagrado del emperador en vano… mucho menos hablar mal de él o su gobierno. Para todos era un hombre elegido por Dios para guiar a los hombres a través de una nueva era, lejos de los reyes convencionales, de los Marsh, los Broflovski o los Cartman. Era digno de todo lo puro y perfecto, el que no hubiera contraído matrimonio para afianzar su lugar en el trono, solo lo volvió mas popular entre sus súbditos y el resto del Imperio, quienes vieron ese gesto como el de una criatura superior que se negaba a vivir como los débiles humanos y sus arrebatos "imperfectos". Alguien superior a todos y todo…

…Idolatraban a Tweek hasta el punto de arrodillarse por completo en su presencia, besar el suelo que pisaba y llorar de emoción si es que alguna de sus prendas los tocaba…

Veían sus temblores como la muestra "metafórica" de su dolor por la maldad en el mundo y en como los humanos seguían resistiéndosele…

Craig miraba con satisfacción todo lo que logró en tan solo unos años… no solo ayudó a Tweek a cumplir su verdadero propósito en la vida… sino que así consiguió uno propio.  
>El consejero personal del emperador era visto como una figura de autoridad suprema también. Era el único que podía hablar con él directamente y "conectarlo al mundo de los humanos". A él acudían todos los que necesitaban del emperador, era "su voz en la tierra". Todo eso traía privilegios extraordinarios, pero nada era demasiado como para corromper a Tucker… a quien conocían como el único hombre en la tierra con la fuerza para exterminar a judíos y mercenarios por igual, una habilidad nunca antes vista.<br>Tweek sabía que Craig podía matar mercenarios gracias al cristal imperial… pero aun desconocía la fuente de su poder para matar a los familiares de Kyle, siendo que el moreno le había jurado desconocer el paradero del arma definitiva. Pensaba que quizá no la necesitaría después de todo…

Entonces, el día llegó…

– Están aquí… Cartman… Kyle… Kenny y, no lo sé bien… podría ser cualquier espectro…

Sentado a la hora del café, Tweek bebía con prisa aquella taza del elixir que le permitía tranquilizar sus ideas. Escuchaba el reporte del moreno con atención y mantenía su cuerpo encogido sobre el trono. A su derecha, Craig leía a través de los muros, miles de cientos de hechizos que le permitían conocer el paradero de Kyle y el resto. Habían llegado al castillo por medio de un enlace hacia una habitación de huéspedes. A su izquierda, Clyde no quitaba su mirada de Craig… intentando leer en su rostro el porqué no lo mató después de todo lo confesado… su silencio y la manera en que lo ignoraba lo hería mucho mas que cualquier golpe…  
>Sobre el regazo del castaño, el Libro del Tiempo yacía cerrado y justo tras él, Kevin Stoley leía dentro de la mente de Tweek el plan que este tenía… en realidad era un humano extraordinario.<p>

– Sepárenlos… tu ve por mi primo Eric… Clyde, tu ve por Kenny… y que ninguno llegue a este salón…

– Por supuesto. – Aseguró Tucker. No estaba dispuesto a poner a su Tweek en peligro. Salió corriendo de aquel sitio para buscar a Eric Cartman y terminar de una buena vez aquella pelea que llevaban posponiendo desde hacia tiempo.  
>Clyde estaba asustado por como podrían desarrollarse las cosas, pero recordó aquel trato con Craig… el debía dar su vida para proteger a Tweek… entonces su deuda estaría pagada.<p>

– ¡Andando, Kevin! – Y así salió el castaño en dirección de su antiguo compañero de guardias y protegido. Para encontrarse por última vez, pensaba.  
>Antes de seguirlo, Kevin miró por encima de su hombro a Tweek y este no apartó su mirada de la taza de café entre sus manos. El Tiempo sabía lo que el futuro y el pasado habían marcado para Tweek Tweak, pero nunca en su existencia, ni durante los 200 años que vivió con Christophe, había conocido a alguien que se "resignara" de esa forma al destino. El sabía que faltaban muchos para la muerte de Tweek… pero finalmente, quien decidía si eso sucedía o no, era la Muerte. Y con "ella", tenia algunos asuntos pendientes.<p>

Y al salir de la habitación, esta se cerró en todas las puertas y ventanas, tiñéndose de un negro casi espectral, donde una dimensión distinta a las conocidas por los hombres, era el paisaje.

Fue así como Kevin Stoley terminó de pagar a Tweek su parte del trato… cumpliendo el último de los 3 deseos…

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Damien se dirige a la torre… creo que es ahí donde se encuentra su hermano…

– ¿Su "hermano"? – Repitió el castaño indignado, preguntándose que era lo que Kyle y Kenny sabían y no le habían contado.

– Larga historia… bueno, la verdad es que no conozco este castillo… jamás he recorrido sus pasillos correctamente… ¿Cuál es el plan?

– Yo lo conozco a la perfección… pero, espera… **¿¡como carajo que cual es el plan!?**, fuiste tu quien dijo que sabia donde estaba la maldita hilaza…

– Y yo ya sé donde están las perlas que faltan… – Agregó el judío, para sorpresa de los otros dos. Entonces todo se tornó más sombrío.

– Kyle, pero eso significa que tu… ¡no hay que permitir que Craig las encuentre! – Entonces Kenny sintió el peligro acercándose a ellos. Seguramente ya habían sido descubiertos.

– No te preocupes, el no sabe donde están… nadie lo sabe… pero lo descubrí gracias a algo que Token me dijo la ultima vez en que estuve aquí con Damien… es tan obvio… pero antes, la hilaza, Kenny, ¿Dónde está?

– Bueno, eso yo no…

Entonces un terrible estruendo de madera hecha añicos y volando en todas direcciones hizo que el trío saliera disparado en la dirección contraria de la explosión. Tan pronto como una pequeña nube de tierra se disipó, la imagen mas temida de ese siglo, como alguna vez lo fue la del primer rey judío La Mole, apareció… era Craig Tucker. Llevaba consigo la espada maldita de los Marsh.

– ¡Esa es…! ¡Aléjate, Tucker, marica! – En cuanto dejó de rodar, Eric se puso de pie y se colocó un paso delante de Kyle, sosteniendo la espada con fiereza, sin despegar la vista del moreno ni por error. Kyle y Kenny se reincorporaron rápidamente y desenfundaron sus espadas de energía astral. Craig apenas y se inmutó, en realidad le causaba gracia todo aquello.

– ¿O si no, que?

Justo cuando Kenny pensaba que en un combate astuto, entre el y Eric podrían someter a su hermano, otra explosión, pero que provenía del pasillo central, hizo que tanto él como el judío cambiaran su defensa en aquella dirección. Entonces toda la pared voló en pedazos y al momento, las astillas, los trozos enormes de madera y cada una de las piezas talladas en oro, se detuvieron en medio del salón, como detenidas en el espacio.

Entonces Kevin Stoley apareció frente a ambos, con un electrizante par de guantes plateados que soltaban chispas y llamaradas de color dorado. Estaba sonriendo tal y como acostumbraba, maléficamente, y tras él, sosteniendo el Libro del tiempo abierto y con un par de espadas en su espalda, Clyde aguardaba al movimiento del rubio.

– No debieron volver…

– ¡Kyle, ve…! – Pero antes de si quiera gritarlo, Kenny descubrió que el pelirrojo ya no estaba mas entre ellos. Solo eran él y Cartman contra Craig y Clyde…

¿A dónde había ido Kyle?

–**O–O–O–O–**

Todo se había convertido en una oscura niebla alrededor suyo… incluso pensó que se trataba de Damien. Miró en todas direcciones, siempre en guardia con la katana* en mano. Registró en todo el territorio, hasta que se descubrió dentro de un salón enorme, un recibidor en realidad. Era un lugar dorado, cubierto por enormes retratos de alguna familia de monarcas… cuadro tras cuadro, una imagen imponente tras otra. El suelo era de azulejo blanco, pero opaco por todo el polvo que lo cubría, impidiendo que el reflejo de las personas se manifestara por completo. El amplio espacio parecía ser un lugar perfecto para un baile… si, ¡ese debía ser el salón de baile!...  
>Siguió mas tranquilo al ver que nadie mas estaba ahí, caminando tras el recorrido de cuadro tras cuadro… hasta llegar al único que reconocía… era la madre de Eric, junto a una rubia y un hombre vestido de uniforme y con una enorme corona bajo sus pies… en realidad la estaba pisando. De pronto, Kyle notó que todos los cuadros simulaban una imagen similar… todos los "personajes" principales de cada cuadro estaban pisando una corona. Recordó entonces lo que Token alguna vez le dijo…<p>

_¿No ha notado que todos los altos mandos de la Alianza tienen sus respectivas coronas?, el Kan, el rey, el zar e incluso yo, usamos todos una corona… Pues el emperador no tiene una y desde que se ha sabido, la familia imperial de sangre real, no usa joyas de ningún tipo. ¿No le parece algo extraño?_

¿Esos eran los emperadores pasados?, ¿la ancestral familia Tweak?  
>Todos y cada uno de ellos… hasta llegar a aquel cuadro… aquel sitio.<p>

Unos pasos tras él lo hicieron darse la vuelta por completo y sin dejar de empuñar la espada, Kyle observó sorprendido al chico que había estado buscando y al que el destino unía…

…Era Tweek…

– Mi padre nunca me perdonó habérsela arrebatado… era muy hermosa… no se porque creen que nos parecemos… – Comentó el rubio, como si no estuviera bajo riesgo alguno, aun con el judío destinado a matarlo amenazándolo con una espada. Incluso mientras cargaba al hijo de Stan y Craig. Kyle observó al bebé y de inmediato supo porqué su mejor amigo había dejado el mundo. Recordó el relato de Kenny respecto a los planes de Craig. – Ahora tu…

Ese último comentario confundió al judío. Parecía que Tweek esperaba una respuesta por su parte…pero no sabia que era exactamente. Lo único que medianamente creía saber, era que ese sujeto tenia entre sus manos a una mas de sus responsabilidades.

– ¿De que hablas?

– Oh, Kyle… sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando… todos piensan que esta guerra la va a ganar el que pueda demostrar que merece mas ser feliz… y todo eso… – Aun mientras temblaba, Tweek tenia una mirada llena de seguridad y su aspecto jamás se había visto tan inquebrantable. – Yo digo que podemos decidirlo entre tu y yo… la realidad es que… ambos somos enclenques… en eso nos parecemos…

– ¡Yo no soy como tu! – replicó el pelirrojo de inmediato. No iba a permitir al otro chico una ofensa semejante… el no había matado a nadie ni mandado a un asesino a destruir las vidas de los demás. – Yo jamás haría todo lo que tú y Tucker han hecho… sin razón…

– ¿Lo que hemos…? ¡oh, por favor!... ¿que hemos hecho nosotros que tu no hayas hecho incluso desde antes?... eres débil por la manera en que tu familia te trató todo el tiempo, ¡yo también!... tu pasado con el hombre al que amas está unido por una casualidad que mas que afortunada, solo le ha traído conflictos y desesperación a el, ¡es igual conmigo y Craig!... ¿en que se supone que eres mejor a mi?, en estos momentos, ¿no estás utilizando a Theodore y Kenneth para hacer exactamente lo mismo que Craig y Clyde hacen?

– ¡También está eso que hicieron a Stan!, ¡ustedes lo mataron! – No iba a convencerlo tan fácil de su culpabilidad. No se volvería a dejar sorprender por esa sabandija rubia.

– ¿Yo lo hice, Kyle?... el poder del hechizo que trajo a este bebé al mundo no mató a Stan… ¿Quién lo llevó a vagar por el mundo?

– ¡No es verdad!, ¡eso no fue!

– ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu hogar, al reino que le pertenecía a Marsh?, ¿Por qué no te aventuraste solo a buscar el arma definitiva?

– Yo no… ¡nunca usé a Stan!… – El judío miró con fiereza al otro chico. Tweek estaba sufriendo por todo lo que había tenido que vivir los últimos años de su vida. Su padre, el reino, la Alianza, la profecía, su abuelo, Craig y después eso… ahí estaba ese sujeto, diciéndole que era mejor a él aun y cuando habían vivido casi de la misma forma…

– ¿En serio?... porque hasta donde sé, podrías haberlo llevado a su casa para después emprender tu viaje… lo llevaste contigo para no sentirte solo… lo arrastraste a tu lado y a la muerte… ¿porqué no te entregaste a Craig para que no tuviera que poner fin a la vida de Stan con ese conjuro?, ¿Por qué temes tanto morir?...

Kyle miró asombrado a Tweek, no podía siquiera imaginar que tras ese sujeto tan tembloroso y cobarde… escondido como la verdadera persona que era… estaba un ser tan malvado…

– Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?... me preguntaste de que hablo… ¡hablo de justicia, Kyle!... ¡para mi y para Craig!... tu deseo de seguir viviendo se basa en todo lo que has tenido…

_¿Lo que tuve?_

– Es todo el lujo y las comodidades…

_¿Se supone que tuve eso?_

– Es el cariño de tus seres queridos, que nunca te dieron la espalda ni te escupieron tus fracasos…

_¿Y tú que sabes de mí?_

– ¡Es todo lo bueno que tienes de tu parte y que a mi y a Craig nos arrancaron!

_¡Tú no sabes quien soy yo!_

– Toda esa felicidad que tienes y que yo merezco más…

_¡TU NO SABES UN CARAJO!_

– ¡Y tu que sabes de mi vida!, ¡no tienes derecho a nada! – Estaba harto de escuchar tantas estupideces. ¿Cómo podía decir que a él le había ido mejor? – Vous!, Lâche Nain. Que savez-vous sur la douleur? (*¡Tu!, enano cobarde, ¿qué sabes de dolor?) – Comprendió entonces a qué se refería Tweek cuando le pidió proseguir con el juego. Guardó su katana en la funda y apuntó con el dedo al rubio. Ya no estaba dispuesto a que el resto hablara por el. – ¡Mis padres me dieron a los Marsh solo para ganarse su simpatía!

– ¡Al menos te hablaban, el mío me exilió al otro lado del mundo!, ¡la única vez que lo vi, me molió a golpes como a una bestia!

– ¡Pero al menos te heredó su reino!, ¡yo estoy condenado a vivir en una mazmorra por los restos de mi vida porque no tengo dinero o una posición!

– ¡Yo he vivido en una mazmorra desde el día en que llegué a este lugar!, ¡al menos tienes a TODOS tus maravillosos amigos que te siguen como criados!

– ¡Y tu tienes a Craig Tucker!, ¡ese asesino daría su alma al averno si tu se lo pides!, además de este reino y ¡ahora hasta el resto de los territorios de la Alianza!

– **¡PERO CRAIG NO ME AMA!**

…

…

Kyle tenía los ojos como platos… de pronto su brazo ya no tenía la intención de seguir apuntando a ese muchacho. Tweek dejó de temblar unos segundos, mientras escuchaba sus propias palabras… Kyle lo miró asombrado, pero fue miedo lo que sintió una vez que el rubio comenzó a reírse como loco… estaba loco, pensaba el judío… era un Tweak, al final.

– ¡Ama a un muerto!... y yo soy su reemplazo… jajajajaja, ¡Soy un reemplazo!... eso he sido toda mi vida… para mi padre y para mi abuelo… para Theodore, para Craig… solo soy una pieza que movió el tiempo y así llenar el vacío…

–…Tweek…

– Te voy a decir algo bueno… algo mucho muy bueno, Kyle Broflovski… – Tweek colocó al niño contra su pecho y se acercó sin ningún temor al judío. Kyle no bajó la guardia y volvió a desenfundar su katana… ya no estaba seguro de si Tweek había perdido la cabeza o si era el simple hecho de jamás haber estado cuerdo.

– Entrégame al niño, Tweek… el no tiene nada que ver en todo esto…

– ¿El bebé?, ¡oh no!, ¡por supuesto que no!, yo jamás dañaría a una parte de Craig… – De pronto, una neblina dorada apareció e hizo que el niño desapareciera entre ella. Kyle saltó para alcanzarlo, pero solo pudo tomar una pequeña porción de esas nubes liquidas entre sus dedos.

– ¿¡A donde lo llevaste!?

– Esta pelea nos corresponde, Kyle… no a Eric, no a Craig, Clyde o Kenny… a ti y a mí…

– Yo estoy armado, Tweek… y no quiero tener que hacerte daño… ¡pero si me obligas lo haré!

De pronto, para terror del judío, Tweek se acercó casi corriendo hasta él y tomó el filo de la espada, lo colocó apuntando a su propio cuello e hizo algo de presión sobre él. Kyle estaba petrificado al ver eso.

– ¡Hazlo…! mátame… mata a un hombre desarmado… mata a una persona que nunca en su vida tocó siquiera una espada… jamás lo hice Kyle… ¿no puedes?, ¿sabes porqué no puedes? – Era cierto, Kyle temblaba con leve sudor cubriéndole el rostro. Estaba aterrado de tomar la vida de Tweek… casi seguro de que no podría. ¡Pero debía…!

…Pero el no quería herir a alguien vulnerable…

– Yo… no… ¡lo haré!

– Eh… eso ya lo dijiste… _but… do it._ – Los ojos pino de Tweek reflejaban el rostro de aquel pelirrojo que no podía sino pensar en todo el dolor que su muerte traería consigo… en que jamás volvería a ser el mismo.  
>Tweek sonrió enternecido… No se equivocó al decidir.<p>

– No puedo…

– Eso lo sé… todo el entrenamiento fue para protegerte de Craig y Kevin, ¿cierto?... no eres capaz de lastimarme, ¿porqué?... ¿Por qué soy una buena persona, Kyle?... no, tu mismo me llamaste asesino, cobarde… hasta "enano", creo… mi francés es bastante malo… ¿es porque crees que somos iguales? – De pronto Tweek comenzó a caminar alrededor del judío. Kyle no le quitó la mirada de encima, aunque estaba seguro que no portaba ningún arma oculta. Cartman le dijo cuanto temía Tweek a los objetos punzocortantes. –…No lo creo tampoco… Has dicho que eres mejor que yo… ¿que podrá ser?

– No te burles de mí, Tweek… no te he matado porque sigues sin ser una amenaza para mí…

…_**Eso…**_

_**ESA MALDITA PALABRA**_

¿Porqué nadie nunca pensaba que él podría llegar a representar peligro?

¿Era por Craig?

¿El sería siempre la sombra del mercenario Tucker?

Para el resto del mundo, él jamás significaba nada importante…

…Pero, en algún punto, se hartó de eso.

– No soy una amenaza, eh… entonces porqué no hacer algo… – Caminando como si Kyle fuera un invitado más, Tweek se guió hasta las escaleras del salón, aquellas que lo llevaban al pasillo central, donde probablemente, y por el ruido estruendoso de muebles y paredes siendo destruidos, sabía que debían estar peleando. Ahí, justo como si no fuera nada importante, estaba una taza de café encima de una pequeña mesita negra. Era un mueblecillo antiguo.  
>Kyle miró alrededor, de pronto los cuadros comenzaron a derretirse, como si la pintura hubiese sido mojada y los colores se desprendieran hasta chorrear por debajo de los marcos.<p>

– ¿Que está pasando?

– Has visto ya todos y cada uno de esos retratos… ¿café? – Sus manos temblorosas habían derramado el líquido por encima de sus mangas y por toda la superficie de la mesita. Kyle miró asustado la bebido y al instante Tweek distinguió su miedo. Sonrió con verdadera diversión. – ¡Vaya!, lo descubriste… ¿y aun así has venido al Imperio?... ¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¿Damien?, ¿Eric?... creo que incluso podría haber sido Stanley Marsh…

El pelirrojo miró como era que Tweek bebía su café con la velocidad acostumbrada y en cada sorbo, su mirada hacia Kyle se veía más distinta. Era extraño como alguien así podía parecer cobarde y tenebroso a la vez.

– Yo mismo lo descubrí… el café que bebes todos los días…

– Son las perlas del abismo… ¡muy bueno, Kyle Broflovski!, y si lo descubriste por ti mismo, ¡mejor aun!... mi padre me lo dijo… aunque muy a su manera. Yo encontré a un viejo hombre mientras vivía en el palacio de mis tíos, poco después de abandonar a mi tía y a mi primo… ese sujeto vivió en la era de mi abuelo, Gregory… el dijo que había 100 perlas… pero al hacer el recuento entre las usadas para forjar la espada Marsh y las que hay en el collar Testaburger… los números no coincidían…

– Tu abuelo las robó a Damien… y le hizo creer a todos que habían sido los hijos de Christophe Broflovski…

– Así fue… él los odiaba a todos… y el sentimiento es mutuo por parte de tu abuelo… él también mandó a matar a mi padre en muchas ocasiones…

– Tu abuelo enterró las perlas junto a las semillas para la planta de café… Damien dijo que esos arboles solo creían de semejante tamaño en el Inframundo… y Token dijo que había un motivo por el cual ese árbol existía desde el tiempo en que tu abuelo vivió… y porqué era la planta que acompañaba la vida de tu familia…

–…Y cada día, mientras bebo el veneno mas fuerte que jamás ha existido, mis defensas en contra tuya aumentan y aumentan… a la vez que me matan quitándome la línea astral… porque es un arma definitiva. Junto al collar y la espada… todo pareciera estar a mi favor… pero tu necesitabas la hilaza, Kyle… aun la necesitas.

– Kenny la tiene, el me permitirá destruirte… – Mientras se alejaba del otro chico, Tweek comenzó a caminar en dirección de los cuadros y en cuanto su mano terminó por destruir el charco en que se estaban convirtiendo, las coronas, todas distintas e impactantes, siempre presentes bajo los pies de los soberanos, desde Gregory hasta Richard Tweak… Kyle observó como era que el color dorado en cada una de ellas brillaba como si fuera oro sobresaliendo de aquella dimensión.

– ¿En serio?... ¡bah!, creía que estabas cerca del final, me decepcionas mucho… no tienes la menor idea de donde se encuentra, ¿cierto?... ¡ah!... ¡bien! – Comenzó a caminar y cuadro tras cuadro ardió en llamas verdes. Kyle miró la mano izquierda de Tweek colocándose en el último de los cuadros y este ardió solamente en el borde.

– El arma definitiva es una corona… está en una corona… – Comenzó a conectar los hechos, todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento… lo que Kenny le contó respecto a su hermano, su relación, sus planes y lo extraño que era el que Tweek jamás hubiera enviado a Craig directamente a matarlo. Estuvo ahí, todo el tiempo… frente a él… incluso Stan lo descubrió sin darse cuenta.

– ¡Finally!... Kyle… tan torpe, tan… tan "yo". En mi familia se ha sabido desde que la bruja de la estrella de la muerte llegó por primera vez al mundo, que el arma definitiva vendría a nosotros en la forma de una corona… aunque, "corona" no es la palabra exacta, mas bien es la interpretación que mi abuelo dio a eso… su francés tampoco era demasiado bueno… solo vio imágenes en el espacio…

– ¡Y ya lo sé!... se quien tiene el arma, Tweek…

– Sabes quien la tiene… ¿y sabes como conseguirla?

Entonces, la mitad del salón explotó, dejando de lado las ventanas y los cuadros, haciendo que todo ardiera en llamas verdes y fuera expulsado hacia el jardín, donde el bosque del TWEEK comenzaba y todo se volvía más verde. Justo ahí, Kyle distinguió un enorme terreno parecido a la que alguna vez fue llamada "Arena" en el reino de Stan.  
>La energía del TWEEK intentaba atraer a Kyle con sus poderes… entonces Tweek se abrió paso hasta el centro y volteó a ver al pelirrojo. No tenía nada más que su traje típico verde de mangas largas, saco y pantalón verde oscuro. Sus Brazos extendidos hacia los lado y su cabeza inclinada en dirección del viento, invitaban a Kyle a salir hasta ahí.<p>

– Toma tu espada y ven… ellos llegarán hasta aquí pronto… esto se resuelve ahora.

Kyle titubeó antes… pero no más. Eric y Craig estaban en juego también… nada que pudiera hacer iba a cambiar eso. SI seguía dudando, todo se iría al carajo…  
>Tomó su espada y corrió en dirección de Tweek, dispuesto a matarlo por completo.<p>

**Y el próximo capitulo será el MAS LARGO DE TODOS, pero finalmente explicaré todo.  
>Por cierto!, advierto desde ahora… el próximo capitulo era originalmente distinto, pero como tuve que juntar todas las ideas, van a ser 2 POV, el de Tweek y el de Kyle. Ojalá no se confundan demasiado. También va a tener flashbacks de Kenny y FINALMENTE van a encontrarse las verdaderas respuestas.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews… Paso a contestar todos los que leí hasta el momento en que iba a publicarlo:**

_**Sakuyachan16: **_¡Yo también deseaba esa pelea!, pero en realidad, MUCHAS cosas fueron muuuuy resumidas para llegar al final de una buena vez. En realidad, la explicación del pasado de Kevin era un solo capitulo aparte y solo lo iba a poner hasta que la pelea de Chris y Craig pasaba… pero tuve que adelantar todo… muchas cosas desaparecieron, como el entrenamiento de Kyle, la muerte de Stan que de hecho la planeaba escribir mucho después… y el como Kenny hablaba con Ike también era mas y mas… jaja, que pena, pero es que esto ya debería terminar!. Es cierto, lo de Ike sonó prosti, pero debía ser así, jaja nada es gratis…Noooo, Tweek es bueno, jaja, nada mas porque esto tiene que ser justo, sino… bueno… esto era un CREEK, ¿no?.  
>Piedras lisas… jajaj preferiría que no hubiera piedras en realidad jaja no me importa la forma.<br>Muchas gracias por leer!

_**ProwlGirl: **_En la serie, STAN YA NO ES DE MI AGRADO. Recuerdo que los viejos capítulos no daban personalidades definidas a los chicos… y eso era divertido!, pero ahora con eso de que Kyle y Stan ya tienen esas personalidades tan chocantes, luego Kenny es el mujeriego, siendo que antes solamente decía comentarios divertidos que ni siquiera sabíamos que eran XD… no lo se…  
>Mira que el final que esperas… es mas o menos el que planeo, aunque hace un año, cuando comencé a escribirlo, no era así… en lo absoluto… Y ME ATRAPASTE! SIIIII jajaja creí que nadie nunca lo iba a notar, porque nadie lo había mencionado, pero cuando releí algunos capítulos, me di cuenta… sip, hay dos Bebes, ups! Jajaja, pero te digo… es que es muy complicado hacer estas "líneas familiares" sin arruinar algo o confundirme u_u. YA HABÍA OLVIDADO LO DE LA MEDIA ALMA DE TWEEK, que bueno que lo estas leyendo desde el principio jaja, porque me lo recordaste… ESO era explicado en "La Bebida de los Eternos", pero como nunca lo subí, lo fui posponiendo hasta que se me olvidó agregarlo… me parece raro que nadie me haya dicho nada aun… supongo que asumen que lo escribiré en algún momento, ¡y así lo haré!. Y NOOOOO, en este capitulo revelé donde está la hilaza… solo espero que lo hayan entendido porque estaba escrito en letras chiquitas, por decirlo de alguna forma jaja. Igual en el capitulo que sigue lo voy a decir textual y ya después… el final… Gracias por intentar adivinar, DE HECHO, te confieso que cuando tuve la idea original, SI, la chamarra de Kenny era el arma definitiva, pero mejor lo fui dejando para algo mas… y el arma verdadera estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y si lo pensaban lo suficiente, creo yo… jajaja era algo bastante "mira aquí!", porque lo mencioné justo después de señalar "arma". En el capitulo 21 incluso lo dije textualmente, cual era el arma… pero bueno jajaja ya me proyecté demasiado.<br>Ojala puedas seguir leyendo hasta el final! Y gracias por tus comentarios.

**Y Gracias a todos los demás que leen este Fic… ojala y pasen una gran navidad en compañía de los suyos, ya sea físicamente o en línea.  
>Y por supuesto, feliz próximo 2013!<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y ya nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**By: Roglia15**


	24. La Bebida de los Eternos Parte 2

Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XXIV

La bebida de los Eternos: Parte 2

**Me senté en el escritorio y me dispuse a arreglarlo lo suficiente como para cambiar lo que ya había sido dicho y agregar lo que en realidad iba en el capitulo 24. Me tardé casi hora y media.  
>Casi un año desde que escribí la parte uno… o al menos poco mas de medio año…<br>Aquí están todas las respuestas…  
>(<strong>NOTARAPIDA**:**** Intenten no confundirse… no se si se pueda leer el subrayado en FF, pero de igual forma lo digo: lo que está centrado, es el POV de Tweek. Lo que solo está en itálicas, es el flashback de Kenny, las itálicas subrayadas son el POV de Kyle y el texto normal es la línea del tiempo común) Espero no confundir a nadie.)  
><strong> 

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia original… solo la utilizo para ver que pasaría de cambiar el pasado de Kyle._

La espada se movía frente a él como si no representase la más mínima carga. Craig tenía a Eric Cartman acorralado contra un muro más del castillo, pero cada vez que lo conseguía, Kenny hacia volar el muro en pedazos, mientras se magia intentaba controlar los poderes de Kevin a la vez que proteger al castaño.  
>Clyde estaba más que impresionado… Kenny nunca había sido bueno de niño peleando. Dependía demasiado en los poderes de Craig… pero había madurado mucho desde entonces… y el también.<br>Las espadas en su espalda eran más que un simple adorno… arrojó el libro por los aires y desenvainó ambas espadas, corriendo en dirección de Kenny, agotando sus escapes y oportunidades para salir de ahí y ayudar a Cartman. Kenny vio a Kevin empujando más y mas su magia, deteniendo el tiempo, alterándolo, pero nada, solo lograba causarle heridas parecidas a las de una cantidad indescifrable de hilos que lo cortaban, profundamente, pero no tan gravemente como esperaba. Había aprendido a utilizar su magia bastante bien… la muerte no se veía afectada por el tiempo… pero Eric Cartman no estaría tan protegido…  
>Kevin hizo que la planta entera del segundo piso explotara, por lo que Craig saltó en dirección de un cimiento de pared que no voló en el acto. Clyde cayó sobre una porción de la pared que estaba suspendida en el aire, por el tiempo deteniéndola. Kenny y Eric cayeron a la primera planta, pero rápidamente se incorporaron. Entonces los roles cambiaron. Kevin lanzó una ráfaga de viento plateado a Eric y esta le hirió el pecho gravemente… ¡eureka!, el castaño no era inmune.<br>Kenny corrió en ayuda de Cartman, pero entonces Craig saltó desde el sitio donde aguardaba a que su hermano dejara la nube de polvo que ensombrecía todo y saltó con la espada sobre su cabeza en contra de él… la espada, por el contrario, si podía herir a Kenny… después de todo, era uno de los dos paladines, el de Kyle… las armas que lo mataban a él, probablemente lo podrían matar también.  
>Su magia no era demasiado como para detener a Craig… este esquivaba los ataques y si, por causalidad, le llegaban a dar, salía disparado por los aires y volvía al ataque… ¡era imparable!.<br>Entonces Kenny se dio cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer…

– ¡No te separes de mi, Cartman!... quieren dejarme solo con Craig y Clyde para que Kevin te mate…

– Ya me había dado cuenta, pobretón… ¿ahora cual es el plan?

Ni siquiera había pensado en uno… seguía sin ubicar a la hilaza en sus recuerdos. En medio del silencio y el polvo, una sombra azul saltó en dirección de Cartman y lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el rostro, lanzándolo en dirección de uno de los más grandes escombros. Kenny se giró en si dirección, pero de inmediato recibió un puñetazo que le quitó el aire y lo obligó a doblarse por completo. Era Craig… como siempre, por encima de él…  
>Llevaba consigo la espada de los Marsh, aquel poder que emanaba de ella no afectaba al moreno en lo absoluto… miró con desinterés al rubio y entonces lo alzó con brusquedad por la cabellera, dejando su cuello al descubierto, justo con la espada apoyada sobre este… con un corte fino y veloz, toda la sangre que podía salir, brotó como si se hubiera roto una manguera… salpicándolo todo y haciendo que los pulmones de Kenny se llenaran con todo el liquido, obligándolo a toser y a intentar defenderse del agarre…<br>Cartman, quien estaba bajo las dos espadas de Clyde, adolorido en todos los huesos por el impacto de Tucker, miró al rubio brillando con el aura anaranjada característica del joven mercenario… pero la herida comenzó a cerrarse con lentitud. Era la habilidad innata de Kenny.

– ¡Ahora, Clyde!... esta vez no vas a reencarnar…

– Cr-cr-craig… tu… – Por primera vez en su vida, Kenny vio el aura de su hermano… no era parecida al del resto de las personas… era como la de Ike… no una capa de protección, sino un conjunto de preciosas esferas flotando a su alrededor… además de un extraño color oscuro cubriéndolas.

– ¡Kevin, toma su tiempo de la línea astral!

Clyde hizo aparecer el Libro entre sus manos y apuntó a Kenny con su brazo derecho extendido.  
>Todo parecía ser el fin…<br>Eric intentó levantarse, pero las espadas de Clyde seguían ahí, suspendidas por al nada contra su cuello.  
>Entonces lo insospechado sucedió…<br>En el momento en que Clyde terminó de dar su orden, una brecha delgada y preciosa de un color parecido al de la miel, brotó de su cuerpo y lo hizo estremecerse con fuerza. 

– ¿Que rayos está pasando, Kevin? – Protestó Craig, mirando como era que Kenny terminaba de recuperarse lentamente. Clyde tenía el rostro pálido y su mano sostenía con fuerza su pecho.

– Es su porción del río Universal… – Apuntó Kevin al castaño, que se arrodilló sobre la superficie que lo sostenía, entonces todo lo que el tiempo había congelado se descongeló y los miles de escombros volaron en todas direcciones.

– ¡Maldición! – Para evitar que uno lo aplastara, Craig dejó libre a Kenny y saltó en dirección de un espacio libre de escombros entre el primer y tercer piso. Todo tembló en un estruendo salvaje, pero tanto Kenny como Cartman estaban bien. Clyde por el contrario… – ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO HACES ESTO?, ¡debes obedecer a Clyde, no matarlo, imbécil!

– Yo no lo estoy matando… Clyde hizo un trato conmigo, a cambio de su tiempo en el otro mundo, de ahí provienen mis poderes… tal parece ser que… se agotaron sus años en el río Universal… no se puede "nadar" allá arriba para siempre… – Craig miró a su antiguo compañero y entonces volteó de nuevo hacia Kevin.

– ¿Que se puede hacer?

– De… debe… haber alguna forma… – Clyde sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando… tal y como a Christophe le sucedió. Solo que el no estaba listo para morir… no sin haber pagado a Craig antes… o hasta escuchar que lo perdonaba.

– Y por supuesto que la hay… y es lo que acaba de suceder… ya que no tienes magia para pagar tus poderes, mis habilidades comenzarán a comer tu línea del tiempo.

– ¿Eso… que sign…? – Pero antes de terminar la pregunta, Clyde encontró la respuesta. Era bastante obvio. – Voy a morir antes, ¿ciert-ci-cierto?

– Y entre mas y mas la uses, mas consumiré, hasta llegar a este punto y mueras finalmente… por mi no hay problema, tu sabes lo que te espera cuando eso suceda… – Agregó divertido el moreno.

Craig miró a Clyde a los ojos, este le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo orillara a eso, pero Tucker se giró en dirección de la salida que daba al jardín… ahí, Tweek estaba de pie con los brazos extendidos, llamando a Kyle, que había desenvainado una espada.

¡No podía herir a Tweek!

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Sé perfectamente lo que todos asumen… creen que soy un niño rico que desconoce de la "necesidad" o el "esfuerzo"… me pregunto porqué el resto no es capaz de ver más allá de eso.  
>Cuando era tan solo un niño, mi familia no tenía con que vivir… mi padre dependía de la amabilidad de otros nobles y mi madre vendió todas sus joyas familiares para conseguir algunas cuantas monedas para pagar los impuestos. En aquel entonces, los Broflovski no éramos amigos de la familia Marsh, ni siquiera sus conocidos. Teníamos hambre y todos en el pueblo eran mas importantes que nuestros ancestros, por lo que tuvimos que escuchar muchas puertas cerrarse y el insulto de aquellos que provenían del zarato. Su zarina nos arrancó todo… y encima hacían burla sobre eso…<span>_

–**O–O–O–O–**

Kenny y Cartman llegaron primero hasta ahí. Kyle estaba de pie frente a Tweek con la espada apuntándole. El TWEEK estaba tras él, temblando y vibrando, llamando con fuerza toda la energía astral que se concentraba ahí.  
>Kenny adoptó una postura de combate, pero Cartman dudó más que eso. Tweek estaba ahí, como siempre, tembloroso y débil frente a ellos.<p>

– ¡Tweek, detén esto!... hazlo por nosotros, por mi, Tweek… no quisiera ver que te hacen daño… – Eric se puso un paso mas delante de los otros dos, pero Kyle no estaba seguro de si aquello estaba bien. Iba a matar a Tweek, ¡lo haría!... solo si se atrevía a tocar un mísero cabello de su culón racista.

**-O–O–O–O–**

– _¡¿Tu también?!_

_Kenny estaba mas que alarmado. Frente a él, unas botas nuevas de cuero negro brillaban como si acabaran de ser pulidas. Era el regalo de Clyde para Craig. Ese día era su cumpleaños.  
>Thomas le había mostrado a Kenny días antes una nueva gabardina que había cocido para el moreno. Kenny no le tomó mayor importancia, pensando que era cosa de "novios"… pero entonces Clyde también llevó un regalo.<br>Era un pésimo hermano… no tenía nada que regalarle a Craig._

– _Bueno, Craig estará fuera de la aldea hasta mañana al atardecer… ¿Por qué no le haces un regalo también? – Comentó Thomas… aquella era una época anterior a su hechizo de Tourette y a su compromiso con el moreno._

– _Solo no intentes que sean tacos… te los lanzará a la cara… – Comentó Clyde con su gesto particular… haciendo que a los otros se les resbalara una gota por la frente. – ¿Que?... ¡eran unos tacos excelentes!_

– _¡Pero no se me ocurre nada!... y ya saben como es mi hermano Craig…_

– _¿Y porque no pides ayuda a los gnomos?, ellos siempre están junto a Craig y algunos se quedaron aquí en la aldea…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

– No hay nada en el mundo que me gustaría mas, querido primo, Theodore… pero me temo que es imposible. Kyle y yo estamos destinados a esta pelea desde que la estrella de la Muerte comenzó a existir. – Tweek alcanzó a ver a Craig y Clyde acercándose con velocidad hasta ellos. Entonces el judío tomó la espada con fuerza y se lanzó contra Tweek.

– ¡TWEEK! – El grito de Craig asustó tanto a Kenny que en cuanto lo miró acercándose, la magia instintiva de defensa lo cubrió del cuerpo hacia el exterior.

Entonces Eric corrió para sostener a un Kyle asustado, aterrado, perdido…

Su espada había atravesado el pecho de Tweek. Finalmente… hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Matar a Tweek Tweak.

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Cuando mi madre conoció a la reina Marsh en un baile, de inmediato se hicieron amigas. Esa amistad trajo muchos privilegios a los míos… hasta el punto de conseguirles un nuevo hogar dentro de la corte. Mi padre y el rey se volvieron bastante unidos. Entonces descubrieron algo bastante extraordinario… la espada que el rey siempre cargaba atada a su cintura, aquella blanca espada forjada con perlas milenarias… dejaba de emanar energía cuando me tenía cerca. Entonces se marcó mi futuro…  
>Era el único de salvar el alma de los Marsh… por lo que buscaron tenerme mas cerca de Stanley todo el tiempo.<br>Solamente fui su herramienta. Pero lo realmente malo se dio cuando lo conocí a él… porque aun siendo niño, comprendí que me gustaba estar con él… y que me gustaría estar con él siempre…_

_Con mi primer amor, Stanley Marsh._

–**O–O–O–O–**

Cuando me volví emperador, todos esperaban grandes cosas de mí…

…un gran fracaso…

…una gran decepción para mi pueblo…

…y una gran muerte…

Todos, menos el mercenario que me cuidaba, Craig Tucker. El me apoyaba todo el tiempo, me decía que yo era capaz de ser mejor de lo que los otros esperaban. Me decía que era una mejor persona por el simple hecho de ser yo mismo.  
>Me llenaba de amor.<p>

Con el paso de los días, después semanas y finalmente, meses, Craig y yo nos convertimos en todo un equipo. Aprobé una ley que convertía a los mercenarios en ciudadanos del Imperio, con derechos y obligaciones similares a las de los demás. Mi pueblo casi colapsa por la idea. Después de siglos de enfrentamientos y guerras eternas, ambos clanes se unían finalmente.  
>Pero yo tenía otras cosas que hacer muy a parte de mis retos "laborales" o la aceptación de un pueblo sin dinero, armada o comida.<br>Debía resolver el misterio de mi ser.

Recordé las palabras de mi padre y acepté que la única persona que podría ayudarme, sería aquel hombre amable que había vivido conmigo en el palacio de mis tíos. Quien me contó sobre todo lo que vivió y vio mientras mi abuelo estuvo en el mundo. El único hombre de la época, probablemente, que aun vivía. Mi padre había dicho que era mi tío.

Cuando Craig estuvo listo para partir y dejar todo "en el lugar correcto", ambos comenzamos el viaje en dirección de las ruinas del palacio… y digo ruinas, porque precisamente en eso se convirtieron.  
>Al llegar hasta ahí, todo ardía en llamas. Desde el palacio, hasta el bosque que lo cubría… todo perdido entre el fuego que pintaba el cielo de gris. Y entre los escombros, la figura de una chica de cabello café con destellos café y amarillo, me miraba desde el centro del paisaje. Supe entonces que aquel hombre no había sido un mentiroso y que, cualquier cosa que fuese que conociera sobre mi abuelo… le costó la vida.<p>

Y con él… se perdieron las perlas del Abismo restantes.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– _¡Gnomos! – Kenny llegó hasta el viejo pino bajo el cual dormía junto a sus amigos y hermano cuando no tenían alguna misión o entrenamiento. En esas raras ocasiones en que Craig hablaba como si fuera un chico común… lamentablemente, su hermano siempre estaba tan serio, tan frío… era su manera de protegerse, lo sabía bien… pero a Kenny le hubiera gustado que fuera un poco mas "humano". De esa forma, disfrutaría más de su juventud, en lugar de perderla mientras el resto de las personas con su edad la vivían plenamente._

– _Maestro Kenny, ¿qué lo trae aquí? – Ese mismo pino era el hogar de los gnomos, el sitio donde se escondían. Decían que su centro olía como el lugar donde habían sido creados y que la neblina del bosque les recordaba a su "maestro original". – Estamos en medio de un negocio._

– _Yo, lo siento… pero necesito su ayuda… quiero darle algo a Craig… pero no pueden ser botas o una nueva gabardina, porque Thomas y Clyde ya tienen esos regalos. ¡No tengo nada y el vuelve mañana!_

_El líder de los pequeños hombres, el de barba color cobre y ojillos brillantes miró al resto de sus hermanos y sobrinos, se jaló la barba un par de segundos y observó a Kenny de arriba abajo. _

_¿Era ese el momento?, ellos lo sabían desde el comienzo… y la muerte llegó hasta ellos, ¡precisamente la muerte!  
>Si… era el momento.<em>

– _Está bien, maestro Kenneth… los gnomos tenemos algo que puede servirle… ¿usted sabe tejer?_

–**O–O–O–O–**

Una bocanada de sangre fue escupida… después una segunda… y una tercera.  
>El aire estaba acumulándose en sus pulmones junto a todos los fluidos que se fueron hasta ellos… Tweek sostuvo con fuerza la espada que lo atravesaba y miró a Kyle arrepentido, con esa mirada de dolor que pocas veces permitía que otros miraran.<br>Había elegido a Kyle tiempo atrás… lo había escogido para ser su sucesor y cuidar del mundo, para ganar y ser feliz con Eric Cartman… pero, alguien que hería a un inocente, ¡no merecía gobernar!

Craig llenó sus ojos con lágrimas, pero antes de siquiera derramar alguna, blandió su espada en contra de Eric y le cortó todo el costado derecho. Kenny saltó en su defensa, pero de inmediato salió disparado junto a Kyle en la dirección del TWEEK.

– ¡Eric! – Kyle vio al castaño sangrando con velocidad, eran una herida en realidad profunda. Empujó a Kenny a un lado y corrió hasta él, pero Craig alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza.

– ¡No Kyle, es Craig…! – Gritó Kenny, pero antes de alcanzar a completarlo, la sorpresa tomó la mirada de McCormick y Craig. Incluso Clyde se quedó petrificado.

Tweek estaba ahí de pie… mirando a Kyle Broflovski con furia. Vestía una armadura verde claro y un maravilloso y extenso tridente en su mano izquierda.

– ¿Tweek?

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Con el paso de los años, las cosas no fueron mejores… los Marsh no estaban del todo convencidos conmigo. Técnicamente era un obrero más… no el digno prometido de un príncipe, del príncipe mas importante de la Alianza.  
>Estando junto a ellos vi muchas cosas de las que jamás apoyaría… el rey Randy mandó a matar al sultán, pues tenia oculto en su biblioteca al Libro milenario de mi ancestro mas antiguo, el primer Broflovski. Se decía que ahí se contenían los poderes de un elegido que podría controlar el tiempo a su parecer.<br>Solían enviar emisarios al emperador Richard para amenazarlo para que cedería la corona del Imperio al rey Marsh, pero este les contestaba con cartas de burla que decían: "Aquí no hay ninguna corona para Tweak o Marsh". Siempre pensé que estaba loco.  
>Los acianos del Consejo eran los que en realidad regían la Alianza… y los reyes era una fachada mas.<br>Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día, Stanley serie mejor que ellos… superior a todos esos ancianos malvados y codiciosos. Pensaba que él se convertiría en un rey perfecto._

_Todos los días, por ordenes de la reina, tomaba 12 clases distintas… ¡12 clases!  
>Yo tenía la educación perfecta de mi clan, pues aunque no teníamos tierras o títulos, descendíamos de reyes y no cualquier clase de rey, sino del más fuerte que existió en la tierra. Pero nada de eso importaba en aquel lugar…<br>Mis pies sangraban de cansancio… mis manos tenían marcas y moretones… no podía relajarme sin sentir dolor… no podía equivocarme, pues una tunda con vara me esperaba de hacerlo…  
>Reprimir mis verdaderos sentimientos a favor de complacer los de Stan y todo su reino. No podía ser el príncipe de mi pueblo y jamás sería el rey consorte del pueblo de Stan.<span>_

_Nunca tuve nada… Solo a ese maldito gordo racista que insistía en molestarme cada vez que podía… como si yo tuviera tiempo de pelear…_

…_Extrañamente, si… pelear con Eric Cartman, era el único momento del día que tenia para ser yo mismo…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

Al volver al Imperio, las cosas habían empeorado bastante. Craig me puso en aviso de la rebelión que se estaba dando. Había ramas lejanas dentro de mi familia que buscaban quitarme el trono e incluso, matarme. No querían a una "rata enana temblorosa" a la cabeza del reino mas grande del mundo.  
>El asalto al castillo se dio un par de días después…<p>

Yo había pedido a Craig que despidiera a la mitad de las personas que vivían en el palacio imperial. Me asusta estar rodeado de muchas personas al mismo tiempo… con los que limpiaban los salones mayores seria suficiente.  
>Al caer la tarde, el silencio en el castillo se hacia presente. El pueblo se había vuelto un lugar pacifico… casi sepulcral. Entonces, rompiendo la tranquilidad, dentro de aquel lugar tan grande… tan oscuro…<p>

Era un grupo de infiltrados… aun ahora no sé de donde provenían… pero estoy casi seguro que eran enviados del Consejo de la Alianza…

…enviados de Stanley Marsh…

– ¡Craig, ten cuidado! – Dentro del palacio había mercenarios que obedecían a Craig, además de esos aterrorizantes gnomos.  
>Yo escuché el estruendo aun estando en la torre del norte, la más alejada de todas. Estaba recostado, con la cobija hasta arriba de mi cabeza, escuchando a los gnomos susurrando como era que robarían mis calzoncillos y después mi sangre… no sabía porque fingían protegerme cuando Craig estaba, si era que deseaban mi muerte en realidad. Pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo.<br>Corrí escaleras abajo y en cuanto llegué hasta el salón que comunicaba mi torre con el resto del castillo, unos sujetos volaron la pared que nos separaba y salieron de las sombras para atarme…

…Y todo pasó tan rápido que la muerte lo borró…

–**O–O–O–O–**

_La vida me enseñó que no existen las parejas perfectas… Entre Butters y Kenny, el primero siempre tenía que soportar el como Kenny salía de parranda todos los días, volvía hasta que había amanecido, siempre con alguna mujer o con el alcohol hasta que perdía el conocimiento.  
>Entre mis padres… la eterna pelea entre quien complacía menos a los Marsh, los alejaba hasta el grado de hacer a mi padre buscar "otra clase de compañía".<br>Y entre Stan y yo… _

…

…

… 

_Las cosas iban bien todo el tiempo… solo debía suprimir la parte en la que opinaba…_

…_o pensaba…_

…_o sentía…_

_En realidad… dejé de existir.  
>Y todo empeoró cuando llegó a la casa la nueva ama de llaves. Desde el principio chocamos personalidades, pero las cosas no mejoraron cuando conocí la relación que comenzaba a nacer entre ella y Stanley… yo lo amaba, ¡juro que lo amaba!...<span>_

…_Pero el me rompió el corazón… pero seguía diciéndome que todo estaría bien…  
>…Que "esas cosas pasaban"…<em>

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Kenny corrió hasta la cabaña, empujando la puerta y entrando de golpe en el lugar. Dentro del anorak anaranjado que su hermano le regaló cuando se había convertido en aprendiz, llevaba una pequeña ramita con la hilaza dorada que los gnomos le entregaron minutos atrás. Esa misma tarde llegaría Craig a su casa, no tenía demasiado tiempo para trabajar.  
>Buscó con velocidad entre sus cosas, cajón tras cajón, en el ropero y bajo la cama.<em>

– _¿Que sucede, Kenny? – Thomas entró en la recamara, curioso por descubrir lo que el niño de cabellera dorada intentaba hacer, destruyendo todos los muebles, que de por si eran pocos. – ¿Algo de pánico por el regreso de Craig?_

– _No… yo… ¡Thomas, ¿Dónde está tu juego de agujas?!... necesito los ganchos y… ¡esto!... y… ¿Dónde está mi estambre azul?_

– _¡Oh, vaya!... finalmente te decidiste… _

– _Si, los gnomos me dieron este hilo… y una idea… ¿Dónde dijiste que tenías los ganchos?_

–**O–O–O–O–**

El día que conocí a Damien, fue el día en que morí por primera vez. Se supone que una vez que estamos a punto de fallecer vemos nuestra vida pasar en nuestros ojos, solo para olvidarlo todo después de pasar al inframundo… pero en mi caso, ni siquiera estaba consciente. Recuerdo que vi llorar a Craig como nunca antes lo había visto… un dolor punzante atravesando mi espalda y vientre. Después descendí y me pregunté porque tenía que pasar eso, justamente cuando todo comenzaba a ir bien. Craig me sostuvo unos minutos entre sus manos, susurrando cosas que en ese momento no tenían sentido para mi. Hablaba de volver a perder a alguien importante… me hablaba de su hermano… le pedía a un ángel de nombre humano que no me llevara, que no lo dejara solo, porque enloquecería…  
>No recuerdo mucho a partir de haber llegado a una enorme fila sin fin de personas de toda clase de lugares, edades, razas… y yo era el único que estaba consciente en ese momento. Miraba alrededor, de un lugar al otro, pero no había nada mas que penumbra… quizás ese era mi destino… quizás estaba bien dejarlo ahí… hice todo lo que quería, me liberé de mis tíos, conocí a mi padre, me enamoré y hasta fui correspondido… ¿Qué mas podría pedir?... y aunque estaba ahí solo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer… pero…<p>

Craig seguía vivo… y sufriendo. Lo dejé solo… estaba solo de nuevo…  
>No fui mejor que su hermano, no fui mejor que sus padres…<br>Cuando abrí los ojos… estaba en el Inframundo… había muerto durante aquel ataque. Fue tan rápido… apenas y dolió… un pinchazo, creo. Eso fue todo…

En aquel lugar lo conocí… un ángel de cabello maltratado y ojos grises en tonos verdes. A pesar de tener esa apariencia tan apacible, su ropaje lucía desgastado, como si hubiera estado peleando todo el tiempo.

– No, no está bien… yo no debía morir así… no esperaba envejecer, ni ser importante… Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con el… tanto que deseaba decirle, mostrarle, entregarle… ¡Yo no debería estar solo!, ¿Dónde está Craig?, ¿Por qué me dejó partir sin él?

– El ya no está aquí, tu lo dejaste… – Replicó el muchacho… no lucía mucho mayor a mi, quizá solo un año o dos.

– ¡Yo jamás dejaría a Craig!, ¡lo amo!... ¡quiero verlo!, ¡no quiero estar lejos de él! – Comencé a llorar y a escarbar con las uñas toda la tierra bajo de mí. No era justo… no quería morir aun…

–…Pero, ¿el te ama a ti? – Me miró entristecido… entonces recordé su rostro… era aquel que Craig guardaba en un reloj de bolsillo roto, justo contra su pecho. La fotografía que jamás me permitía tomar, pues odiaba tener que separarse de ella. De ese hombre… que fue su prometido.

– No quiero dejarlo solo, no puedo hacerlo sufrir así… Aun si él no me ama como yo lo amo, no quiero que esté solo nunca más…

– Entonces vuelve – Estaba sonriendo… era dulce conmigo. Era una persona honesta. – No lo dejes, si el va a sufrir de nuevo…

– ¿Pero como?, no se donde estoy… ¿y si el ya se olvidó de mi?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí?

– Eso no pasará… Craig no es así, nunca lo ha sido… por eso siempre sufre… nunca lo admitiría… pero es todo un cursi… – Comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Entonces yo recordé "ciertas cosas" que confirmaban su observación.

– Quiero verlo… quiero volver con él… – Pero entonces el miedo me ganó… podía volver, podía intentar retornar a ese sitio… pero, estando frente a ese muchacho… necesitaba saberlo. – Si Craig… NHG… si Craig muere algún día… ¿junto a quien va a pasar la eternidad?

Admito que puedo llegar a ser celoso… pero solamente por Craig, solo por ese moreno, el mercenario de mirada fría y corazón ardiente. Solo a él lo celaría de aquella forma.  
>Y en su mirada vi que sentía algo similar.<p>

– Eso depende de él, Tweek Tweak… y se que ambos respetaremos su decisión… – ¡Claro que diría eso!... seguramente, Craig lo escogería a él… – ¡Y no me mires de esa forma!... conforme pase el tiempo… Craig se olvidará de mi… eres tu quien está "allá arriba" con él todo el tiempo. – Estuve a unos segundos de replicar a eso… pero vi que se estaba burlando de mí, a pesar de todo lo que había pensado… yo era el egoísta de los dos. Supongo que ambos podíamos amar a Craig Tucker… si el podía hacer lo mismo por mi, eso sería mas de lo que pudiera pedir.

– Gracias…

– Gracias a ti… por amarlo de esa forma.

Entonces una luz destellante me acogió por la espalda y me empujó frente a la corte que apareció de improvisto frente a mí. Los jueces del rey del inframundo me miraban inquietos, rodeando a su señor y esperando el veredicto. El hombre de sombrío semblante no tardó en reconocerme, al pequeño tembloroso que tenia frente.

– Tu nombre es Tweek Tweak, eras un mortal de 15 años, heredero del clan Tweak e hijo único del antiguo emperador, Richard II Tweak. De entre todos tus pecados, el mas grave fue el mentirle a otro ser humano con respecto a una bebida… tu lugar se encuentra en el cielo, pero en cambio, has sido enviado a este lugar, ¿sabes porque?

– Porque yo… yo debo estar con Craig, ¿cierto?... el no…

– Craig Tucker – El moreno de tez pálida cogió el Pergamino Eterno, leyendo entre sus listas el nombre que había mencionado y encontrando una referencia en su ciclo vital. – Un hombre del pueblo del que soy padre, un mercenario. Definitivamente, tiene las puertas del cielo cerradas… si muere, se dirigirá al limbo, a morar con los otros pecadores…

– Yo quiero ir con Craig, ¡no lo dejaré solo!

– Te puedo ayudar a volver… - Los jueces respondieron con susurros y exclamaciones llenas de temor. Solo había registrada una huida del inframundo sin ser un inmortal y algo terrible había sucedido en ese entonces. Ahora se que probablemente esa huida había sido la de mi abuelo. – Pero… tienes que cumplir con mis condiciones.

– No me importa nada… si puedo volver con Craig…

– Si vuelves, debes buscar la forma de destruir la Alianza de South Park, de seguir las profecías para que eso se complete. El hombre que puede destruirla ha nacido en tu era, pero tanto de él como de ustedes depende que eso se lleve a cabo. Escúchame, emperador Tweek… quienes crearon la Alianza no debieron llegar a la tierra nunca… su estancia allá arriba es una blasfemia a la vez que el peligro mas grande para las criaturas que se conocen como "hombres". Con el nacimiento del único Marsh que no pueda gobernar, puesto que la sangre de ellos y la de los malditos no deben mezclarse. Cuando eso suceda, un ser inmortal que solo puede ser asesinado por otro inmortal, El que pondrá fin a la alianza sin derramar sangre, un inmortal que solo puede ser asesinado por otro inmortal. Nacido de un pueblo fuera de la alianza, pero afianzado dentro de ella… todo dependerá del camino que tome este niño… el único que puede o no desatar en infierno.

Y así comencé a conocer mi destino… Damien me lo dijo todo: Sobre Kyle, sobre el hijo de Stanley y Craig, sobre mi primo Eric Cartman y sobre Kenneth y Clyde, los paladines del tiempo y la muerte.  
>También me habló de las armas definitivas.<p>

En ese momento, me detuve a pensarlo todo.  
>Un amigo del kan, Pip Pirrup, me ofreció hacerle compañía dentro del castillo milenario de Damien. Tomé unos días para pensarlo todo, LITERALMENTE, todo… jamás había preparado un plan tan extenso… jamás había manipulado a tantas personas… pero había hecho el juramento de proteger a Craig sobre todos.<br>Ni siquiera conocía a ese judío… ni sus intenciones, ni lo que planearía hacer una vez que supiera su destino, nuestro destino. Quizá ni siquiera lo sabia, pero él y yo nacimos el mismo día… mientras mi padre enterraba a mi madre, el estaba en brazos de su cariñosa familia.  
>Pero, por encima de cualquier sentimiento encontrado… tenia que pensar en los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida…<p>

…Craig Tucker y Eric Cartman…

Además, todo s resumió a lo que el kan dijo antes de abandonar el juzgado.

– Tweek Tweak, tu ya no eres mas un mortal, has muerto y no existe medio posible para regresar a alguien a la vida…

– Entonces yo…

– Estás muerto…

– Lo sé, pero, ¿no hay…?

– Lo estás.

Para poder volver a la tierra mucho antes de que allá pasara un mes, y no asustar mas a Craig… necesitaba la mitad de mi alma, pero la había perdido por completo allá abajo y tenia que esperar 30 días a que se formara otra artificial.  
>Entonces, como un pedido especial para Pip, el primero de los muchos favores que le llegaría a pedir, necesité que me comunicara de alguna forma con Thomas, el guardián de mi Craig… bueno, nuestro Craig.<p>

– Necesito tu ayuda… perdóname…

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías haber vuelto a la tierra?

– Yo en realidad, no puedo… no tengo "medios" para volver… necesitaba pedirte un gran favor, pero ¡ngh!, no estás obligado a nada, ¡y si es mucha presión para ti!... yo… entenderé…

Thomas me vio, como temblaba y jalaba las mangas. Primero con seriedad y después como si se burlara. Probablemente pensamos lo mismo en ese momento…

…que a Craig le gustan los rubios mensos…

– Bueno… yo no se que pueda hacer… a menos… podrá haber una forma. – Mi miró mucho, muy de cerca, justo hacia mis pupilas. Pip decía que en ellas se reflejaba lo que había a mi alrededor junto a mi cuerpo físico. Sobre la tierra no habían pasado mas unos minutos, a pesar mi todo mi mes allá en el Inframundo. – Es él…

Entonces su rostro se entristeció… siempre me pregunté como sería para mi si fuera yo el que estuviera en su posición. Si fuera yo quien viera a Craig sufrir de nuevo… pero por alguien más. Alguien que no era yo y que lo hacia llorar de aquella forma.

– ¿Has visto el reloj de bolsillo que Craig lleva consigo?

–…Si…

– ¿Lo lleva con él ahora?

– Supongo… siempre lo lleva con él…

Thomas cerró los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi pecho, donde supongo que me hirieron de muerte. Su luz era más cálida que brillante… de pronto ardía… ¡y era fuego!  
>Me dio la mitad de su alma para regresarme a la tierra… pero sin esa mitad, el no iría al cielo de nuevo… y… ¿que Damien no dijo…?<p>

– Creía que eras un ángel… pero los mercenarios…

– ¿Que?... ¿no vamos al cielo? – Por última vez, lo miré sonreírme… pero no se burlaba más de mí. Ni siquiera creo que haya sido una sonrisa real… más bien, parecía a punto de llorar. – Por eso, esto es aun más fuerte…

Y así condené al hombre que mi Craig mas había amado al Infierno, después de haber sido una excepción extraordinaria.

Entonces me fue más fácil tomar una decisión…

Y este fue el plan:

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¿Tweek?

Craig Tucker estaba tan asustado con lo que estaba viendo, que dejó caer su espada en el acto y con eso, liberó a Cartman de su filo.  
>Kenny sostuvo a Kyle por el hombro y se acercó hasta su hermano, solo para asegurarse de que todo eso no era una visión.<br>Clyde y Cartman tenían la boca tan abierta que parecía que la quijada iba a caérseles de un momento a otro.  
>Para Kyle, fue como conocer el peor de sus temores.<p>

Tweek vestía una armadura sólida forjada con el cristal imperial. No poseía casco, por eso su cabellera revuelta y rebelde aun se veía por encima de aquella brillante ornamente verde pastel. Tenía bordes en tonos del verde más oscuros. Sobre su mano izquierda portaba un tridente descomunal, mas largo que su propia estatura por al menos otros 60 centímetros y bellas incrustaciones de esmeraldas pulidas con la forma de incontables, finos, maravillosos granos de café verdes. El filo era plateado, al igual que los 2 bordes de las orillas tenían el filo hacia adentro del arma, mientras que el mayor, el central, tenía un filo extremadamente peligroso en todo su contorno. Su pecho tenia tallados geométricos perfectamente alineados, eran enormes y sobresalientes. Las botas, tan largas hasta la parte superior de sus piernas, eran de un verde mas oscuro y brillaban como si reflejaran el agua de una laguna en ellas.  
>A pesar de estar ataviado de arriba abajo, no parecía pesarle en lo absoluto.<p>

Kevin comenzó a reír a carcajadas… nunca supo cual fue el tercer deseo del rubio, puesto que lo había bloqueado para impedir que "el Tiempo" pusiera en aviso a "la Muerte".

Deseo ser un maestro de guerra… o como los llamaron después de implorar por la sangre del Kan: mercenarios.

– ¡Esto es inaudito, incluso para ti y para mi! – Se burló el moreno, apuntando a Kenneth con el dedo índice. – Lo hemos visto TODO… excepto esto… un nigromante, maestro de guerra y encima… ¡Es un Tweak!, ¡el desgraciado es inmortal!

– Tweek no… – "El jamás dañaría a nadie", pensó Cartman. Pero ese parecía ser cualquiera, menos Tweek. No el dulce y tembloroso… el atento, el sabio…  
>Aun tenia aquella mirada… pero… ¡por favor!, ¡llevaba una maldita armadura y un tridente!... el Tweek que conocía ni siquiera cortaba su propio pan para desayunar…<p>

– ¿Que sucede? – Craig seguía en shock. ¿No era el quien se encargaría de protegerlo?, ¿Por qué tenia ese aspecto?, ¿que acababa de decir Kevin Stoley respecto a eso?, ¿Tweek era que…?

Y para recuerdo de todos ahí… Craig miró en todas direcciones con el rostro completamente pálido.

¡Pero claro!... ¡el no sabia nada!  
>Tweek le ocultó TODO… la profecía… su misión… su plan… su destino.<br>Lo mantuvo al margen, desde el principio. EL creía hacer todo eso por una leyenda que hablaba de un Kyle intentando destruir a Tweek por su reino, no por el fin del mundo.

– Esto es entre tu paladín y yo, Broflovski… Kenny y tu… Clyde y yo…

– ¡Clyde ya no tiene mas magia! – Advirtió Kevin divertido. Había llegado el día final. Clyde volvería a ser Lord Donovan y pasaría con el todo su tiempo de la eternidad en el río Universal.

– No…n-no, Kyle… – Eric sostuvo su herida mortal con la mano e hizo presión. Apena sy podía hablar. – No… ¡no lo hagas!

Kyle miró a su esposo y después a Tweek. Ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones, si antes le tuvo compasión, ahora no. Además… el estuvo por meses entrenando con Damien, Wendy, Butters y Kenny… ¿que podía hacer un enclenque como Tweek?

– ¡Vamos, Kenny!

Craig volteó a ver a Tweek pidiendo, rogando una explicación… pero el rubio ni siquiera le habló, solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y le sonrió.

– Tu espera aquí, Craig… es mi momento de protegerte… ¡andando, Clyde!

Iba a morir… si usaba sus poderes de nuevo, moriría en aquel lugar. Clyde miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos, buscando en él una esperanza, algo que le dijera que su deuda había sido pagada y que podía detenerse… pero no vio nada en ellos.

– ¿Puedes moverte? – Preguntó Craig con seriedad. No quería admitir que estaba preocupado, pero todos los gestos de su cuerpo lo indicaban.

Lo leyó todo en su mirada… decía "Me lo debes".

Tomó un momento para respirar profundamente y destensar los hombros. Token apareció justo en el lugar, sorprendido por las ruinas en que habían convertido el más precioso de los salones en todos los castillos de la Alianza. Vio a su novio a la distancia y contempló la batalla… justo hasta ese momento. ¡No podían arrebatárselo así!

– ¡Clyde, NO!

– Allá voy…

El aura del castaño volvió a abandonarlo, haciendo que sintiera como si una de sus costillas se quebrara. Kevin lo observó silenciosamente, siempre con aquella sonrisa que nunca empleó mientras fue "humano". Lord Donovan no se rendía nunca.

Kenny apartó con una línea de magia azul celeste a Craig y Cartman por completo, de esa forma…

– Si alguno de los dos la cruza, el otro podrá entrar… quédate afuera, Cartman… tu también, hermano… – Craig lo miró intranquilo… esas palabras… aun en la oscuridad de esa escena y justo en ese momento…

…sonaban dulces…  
>Todo mejoró después de saber que Kenny no era un asesino…<p>

– ¿Tenemos un plan? – Susurró el rubio a su amigo. Eso era definitivo. Tanto él como Tweek estaban armados y con Clyde y Kenny a su lado. Clyde estaba dispuesto a morir para defender a Tweek… y el haría lo mismo por Kyle, pero había una terrible desventaja. – Kyle, la hilaza…

– Lo sé… ¿Cómo podemos obtenerla, Kenny?

– Ni siquiera recuerdo que es… o donde la puse… se supone que yo la tuve hace tiempo, ¡pero, maldición!...

– Yo se donde está, pero… bueno, al menos creo saberlo…

– ¡Perfecto!, ¿Dónde?

Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar, como si un terremoto se estuviera llevando acabo en aquel lugar. El césped comenzó a alzarse, a separarse y finalmente a dejar salir las rocas bajo él, junto con el lodo y la tierra suelta…  
>eran las raíces del TWEEK que salieron de todo el suelo del castillo, haciendo columnas de mas de cientos de millas hacia el cielo.<br>Kyle saltó sorprendido en la dirección contraria al castillo, posándose justo sobre una de las ramas que comenzó a subir descomunalmente. Kenny lo siguió y en tan solo unos segundos, aquella rama parecía un elevador que los ascendía varios metros sobre el suelo. Aquella magia tan poderosa no provenía de Clyde… era el poder de Tweek.

– ¡Debemos tener cuidado, Kyle!... como un inmortal, Tweek tiene un aura infinita, su magia no se agotará nunca…

– ¡Y otro detalle, Kyle Broflovski! – Gritó Tweek desde la base de todas las raíces. Clyde había puesto lejos y a salvo a Craig, Token y a Eric Cartman. – Este pequeño obsequio… – Dijo pasando sus dedos por encima del filo central del tridente. – ¡Esta forjado en Perlas!

Kenny y Kyle se miraron mortificados el uno al otro, pero de inmediato Kenny vio a Clyde corriendo para escalar las gigantescas raíces del TWEEK.

– Podemos los dos contra Clyde… Tweek no puede subir hasta aquí arriba… si atacamos juntos podremos…

Pero las palabras del rubio no significaron nada una vez que Tweek comenzó a correr en dirección de las ramas, aun más rápido que el castaño, maniobrando con un solo brazo el enorme tridente por encima de él y corriendo por completo en perpendicular en dirección de los dos muchachos en el cielo. Su velocidad era algo que asustó de muerte a ambos.

– ¡MALDICIÓN!

– ¿No tienes otro plan?

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Un día cualquiera… uno de esos sombríos días que siguieron a mi separación de Stan, justo cuando pensé que no podía sentirme más defraudado de mi mismo, Eric Cartman volvió al palacio. De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente aquel que vivía burlándose de mi?, ¿de mi torpeza y estupidez?..._

_Cuando llegó, desde un principio se llevó la atención de todos… está bien, lo admito… lucía muy distinto… cambió para "bien". Ya no era mas un gordinflón, aunque lo mandón y egoísta no se lo quitarían ni a golpes. Me dio MUCHO CORAJE ver lo alto que se había vuelto… ¡yo me quedé enclenque!, justo hasta después de verlo me di cuenta que tanto Kenny como Stan también habían crecido bastante, ensanchado sus hombros y vuelto de voces graves. Yo era bajito, flacucho y de la misma voz que tuve siempre. _

_Lo que más me sorprendió, fue lo que dijo respecto a mí…_

"_Judíamente especial"… aun lo recuerdo… fue tan… ni siquiera lo puedo definir.  
>Mis mejillas se pintaron de rojo, lo sé, me conozco… era como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas tierna, romántica y cursi de todo el mundo. Nunca en mi vida alguien había notado algo bueno en mí… todo lo que poseía "podía ser mejorado". Pero él lo veía especial… hermoso…<br>Y juro por mis padres y por mi mismo que no ha habido día desde entonces en que Eric Cartman no esté en mis pensamientos.  
>Después… me besó… podría sorprender a muchos… pero Stan y yo jamás nos besamos. Mas por su falta de disposición, que por la mía. Pero él, así sin mas, me robó el aliento, el asombro… y mi primer beso. Fue tan mágico… en un sitio mágico… en un momento mágico de mi vida. Y fue con el hombre que me vio especial… dijo que no había nada lo suficiente mente bello como para evitar mirarme…<em>

_Yo pasaba horas frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación principal de nuestra casa dentro del palacio. Me miraba por tanto tiempo… sintiéndome incompleto… incomodo… feo… preguntándome que podría apreciar Stan de mi… ¿Cómo podría ganar a todas esas niñas de cabellos lacios y labios rosados?... como… ¿Cómo ser mejor que Wendy?  
>Solo escuchaba cosas como: "Estás demasiado flaco"… después "has engordado demasiado"… "tu cabello es un desastre"… "deberías hacer algo con ese peinado".<br>Nadie nunca me dijo: "Hey Kyle, hoy luces bien"… era tan desconocido para mí el sentimiento que, si me lo hubiera dicho otro… habría pensado que era una burla y me hubiera ido enfadado… a encerrarme a llorar.  
>Pero de nuevo, fue él… Eric Cartman… el dijo "Judíamente especial" antes que todos…<span>_

_¿Cómo podría no enamorarme de un hombre así?_

–**O–O–O–O–**

Las ráfagas de magia ardían como lava de los volcanes del norte. Tan solo al rozar las ramas, estas ardían como leña seca. La magia de Clyde era color miel, mientras que la de Tweek ardía en su característico color pino.  
>Kenny y Kyle estaban teniendo bastantes problemas para bloquear los ataques de Kevin y Clyde al mismo tiempo… y sumados a los movimientos de Tweek con aquella arma tan mortífera, no estaba en lo absoluto la balanza a su favor. Mientras el cielo se teñía de gris por el humo del TWEEK ardiendo en llamaradas que parecían arrancar su piel, Tweek estaba cada vez mas cerca de ensartar su tridente en Kyle. Este evitaba sus ataques con agilidad, gracias a Wendy y Butters, pero en la magia era bastante lento. Damien le advirtió que, al ser descendiente de Christophe, no podría poseer los poderes de un nigromante, una clase de hechicero que obtenía magia de los muertos y de los cuales descendía Tweek.<br>Cada vez que bloqueaba un golpe del peligroso tridente, las llamas parecían querer tragárselo, aumentando su adrenalina, pero volviéndolo mas torpe.  
>Kenny quería ayudarlo, pero tener a Clyde y a Kevin azotándolo constantemente con sus hechizos no ayudaba. Sabia que si resistía lo suficiente, la magia de Clyde se tragaría su línea astral por completo… pero no deseaba eso. De cualquier forma, sabia que estaba obligado con su amigo judío.<p>

Desde abajo, contemplando en completo silencio, los tres chicos que esperaban impacientes el terrible desenlace, comenzaban a desesperarse súbitamente.

– Tú puedes… Kyle… – Eric hablaba para si mismo, como si al sentir el mensaje dentro de su corazón, este llegaría a Tweek. Pero las cosas no se dibujaban bien para el pelirrojo.

Craig estaba filtrando todo en su cabeza. ¿En que momento se equivocó con Tweek?... lo había subestimado demasiado. Nunca lo vio como un inútil, por supuesto… ni siquiera como a una carga, ¡eso jamás!... pero algo dentro de él, una pequeña parte de él… le hacia sentir necesario el cuidar de él. Perdió a muchas personas importantes por ser débil… y aunque todos en la Alianza le temían o los hombres de su aldea y clan lo respetaban… el no era mas que un cobarde. Esa era la manera en que se veía a si mismo. Nunca hizo frente a ningún problema en su vida… nunca admitió muchas cosas que debió admitir abiertamente… pero sobre todas las cosas, nunca pudo decirle a ninguno de sus familiares cuan importantes eran para él…

…¡Y ahí estaba!... frente a el la respuesta, ¡su única respuesta!

Justo cuando pensaba eso, un sonido entrecortado en la respiración de Token y Cartman hizo que volviera su atención de nuevo hacia el TWEEK. Desde una gran altura y cayendo a gran velocidad, una enorme porción de línea astral descendía a alta velocidad.  
>Era el aura de Clyde.<p>

– ¡CLYDE! – Token rompió el conjuro al correr hacia el jardín, entonces Craig pudo salir también para ayudar a Tweek.

Desde la cima de las raíces, donde Kenny y Kyle se protegían el uno al otro, el rubio vió a su amigo de la infancia cayendo desde esa altura sin hechizo alguno para protegerse. Miró a Kyle suplicante por unos segundos, pero de inmediato el pelirrojo lo apoyó.

– Ve.

– ¡Enseguida vuelvo! – Y saltó tras el otro.

Tweek observó a Kenny descendiendo tras Clyde, pero de inmediato giró su atención a Kyle, mientras este lo embestía con muy poca fuerza y la katana agrietada por el combate. Se estaba agotando su aura también…

…

…

…

Mientras bajaba, Kenny sintió un escalofriante roce sobre su hombro y encajó su espada perpendicularmente a las raíces del TWEEK. Había sido Craig… sin dudas estaba corriendo en dirección de Tweek. Kyle no tendría oportunidad contra su hermano… pero Clyde estaba muriendo…  
>En una de las más duras decisiones, Kenny pidió perdón a su amigo con el pensamiento y continuó descendiendo hasta la base del TWEEK, con suficiente astucia, llegaría lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Clyde se hiciera añicos.<p>

Token corrió hacia la base del árbol, pero su velocidad no era suficiente como para alcanzar al castaño. Entre sus brazos, el Libro del tiempo estaba ardiendo. Si se consumía en cenizas por completo, Kevin desaparecería… pero eso no significaba nada bueno… era la muerte del castaño.

Kenny usó todo el poder de su línea astral y con un gran saltó, finalmente consiguió llegar a la base del árbol y tomar a Clyde en el camino. El cansancio no se hizo esperar, pero de inmediato se repuso. Token llegó hasta ellos. Tenia los ojos cubiertos por el llanto y su respiración estaba por mas entrecortada.  
>El rubio colocó a Clyde sobre una pequeña formación rocosa, donde pudo mirarlo bien finalmente. Después de todos esos años lejos… el verdadero reencuentro… no esa maldita forma en que se encontraron meses atrás.<p>

– ¡Clyde, háblame! – Token tomó la mano del castaño, pero estaba fría por completo. Su piel no lucia igual a siempre, sino mucho más blanca. Pero lo peor de todo… era el brillo apagado de sus ojos…

– ¿To-Token?, ¿eres tu?

– ¡Si, si, Clyde, soy yo!... vine a llevarte a casa… todo va a estar bien…

De pronto, tras Kenny y Token, la figura de Stoley se formó. Había llegado el esperado reencuentro con su "consentido", después de unos largos 200 años.

– Token… tengo… tengo mucho frío…

– Todo va a estar bien, Clyde, yo… tranquilízate… voy a traer algo, ¡no lo sé!... tan solo mira como me pones… – Buscó en todas direcciones, pero no encontró forma de calmarse a si mismo. Kenny, quien había aguardado en silencio hasta ese momento, se aproximó hasta el rostro del castaño y se quitó su chamarra anaranjada. Con sumo cuidado la colocó sobre él, intentando cubrirlo del frío… un frio que no hacia sino ponerlo mas "del otro lado".

– Toma, viejo amigo… es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte… me gustaría… – Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse también. El podía sentir lo que estaba por suceder… de nuevo, como con Stan, estaba frente a un hombre que moriría. – Me hubiera gustado en realidad… poderte dar otra cosa…

Token miró aun mas desesperado al rubio. No podían terminar las cosas así, ¡no ahí!, Clyde no debería morir nunca…

– Voy a morir… ¿verdad? – La voz apagada del castaño sobresaltó a los otros dos chicos. Token no pudo soportar mas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si con eso pudiera contener un poco mas de su vida dentro de él. – Token… nunca grita… y Kenny… nunca deja su anorak… moriré, lo sé…

Kenny colocó la mano sobre la de su amigo, pero esta ni siquiera parecía tener pulso.

– SI, vas a morir… finalmente… – Mencionó Kevin como si no fuera nada. Token lo miró con toda su furia y Kenny se limitó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Ese bastardo tenia la razón… el Tiempo seguía burlándose de él.

– ¡Es tu culpa que Clyde tenga que pasar por esto! – Token le grito enfurecido, pero ni eso molestó al moreno. Era cosa de segundos para volver a estar con Lord Donovan… eternamente. – ¡Tu, MONSTRUO!... ¡tu ¿que puedes sentir si no eres humano?!, eres un maldito demonio que robó su alma… un…

– ¿Token? – Clyde desconocía a su propio esposo cuando lloraba. En realidad, era la primera ocasión en que lo veía hacerlo.

– No tienes que decírselo… el sabe lo que es… – Comentó Kenny en voz baja. Cuando obtuvo sus poderes, también obtuvo acceso a los pergaminos de la eternidad. Poseía los mismos conocimientos que Kevin sobre el tiempo. Sabía lo que había sido… lo que había vivido… – Nada queda de aquel Kevin…

– No me afectan sus palabras… digo, si es lo que buscan hacer… solamente suenan como niños para mi. – Segundo tras segundo… estaba cerca de ese reencuentro… ¡estaba tardando demasiado!

– ¡Un miserable ladrón que utilizó sus poderes! – ¡Bingo!, Kenny encontró las palabras correctas dentro de las palabras de Token. La esperanza de Clyde…

– Eso es él… exactamente… aun sabiendo que Clyde te pertenece, está dispuesto a matarlo sin más, solo para que se lleven acabo sus planes…

Kevin entonces miró a Kenny… sabia perfectamente hacia donde iba su juego. Pero él no era así…

– ¡Me lo quieres arrebatar solamente para salirte con la tuya!, ¡tu que no tienes sentimientos!, ¿que vas a saber?... me quitarás a una persona importante solo por tus estúpidos planes y caprichos…

…Como su tío hizo con él…

– Clyde está muriendo porque tu le quitaste su magia, Kevin… ¡pues felicidades!... vas a tomar el amor de alguien mas solo para llevar a cabo tus deseos egoístas…

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – El no era como La Mole… – ¡Lord Donovan me pertenece a mi!, ¡el me eligió a mi!, no a este ESTUPIDO mortal del desierto…

– ¡Pero este es Clyde y tu no tienes derecho! – ¡Lo tenia!, Kenny lo había conseguido…

– ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo!

– ¿¡PORQUÉ!? – Le gritó Token de frente. Con Clyde agonizando entre sus brazos. Kenny estaba seguro que así lo comprendería… aunque doliera…

– ¡Porqué alguien mas me lo quitó a mi!... y yo… yo lo… por eso…

Se convirtió en La Mole…

Kevin miró a Clyde y después a Kenny… ¿eso era lo que intentaba decirle?... ¡maldita Muerte!... siempre le quitaba lo que él quería…  
>…pero era cierto…<p>

– Alguien me quitó a Lord Donovan… y yo lo amaba mucho… me quitaron mi mis ganas de vivir, Clyde… – Miró a Token y pudo adivinar por completo lo que estaba sintiendo el moreno. Entonces miró a Kenny, quien lo observaba con un semblante bastante serio. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en ese momento. Pero antes de dejarlo, tenía que estar seguro… – por eso no puedo quitartelo…

El castaño estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida… apenas y escuchó la voz del otro chico, abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y miró en su dirección.

– ¿Qu-é pa-pasa, Kevin?

– ¿Que miras allá arriba, en el cielo?

Necesitaba oír a Lord Donovan por una última vez más…

– ¿Arriba?... – Clyde intentó contener su fuerza, pero cerró los ojos cansado. Kenny y Token esperaron a que volviera a moverse y muy lentamente, volvió a abrirlos. – No… no hay nada… nada… más que él cielo… y nubes… hay mu-mu-muchas nubes…

Necesitaba oír a Lord Donovan… pero Clyde no era él.

– Nubes… eh…

_¡El río Universal!... donde está la estrella de la muerte… Es el río que atraviesa todo el Universo… de ahí vienen las almas y cuando todos mueren, vuelven hacia el. Cuando se cansan de nadar, vuelven a la tierra y reencarnan y así eternamente en ciclos de milenios y milenios sin fin. Ahí hay una pequeña porción de tus sentimientos y de los míos… si miras siempre hacia el cielo y no lo pierdes, durante el ocaso, el alba o la noche, vamos a estar conectados… "unidos" de una forma extraordinaria que nadie nunca podrá separar… por eso, joven Kevin… no llore por mi ausencia… porque, cada vez que mire al río Universal, podré saber que está triste… y entonces no podremos reunirnos. Porque yo estaré triste por usted también._

Kevin se arrodilló hasta alcanzar el pecho del castaño y puso su mano sobre este. Token estuvo por arrebatarlo de ahí, pero Kenny lo detuvo con un gesto. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo el moreno.

– Que sorpresa… tus manos siempre están frías… – De pronto, unas extrañas esferas se formaron alrededor de Kevin, eran de color verde y rojo. Flotaban, andando de él hacia Clyde y hacían que su aura volviera a iluminarse… primero levemente, luego con mayor fuerza…

_El tiempo, joven Kevin… es un arma despiadada._

Por primera vez en 200 años, estaba por demostrarle a aquel excéntrico hombre que llegó a su casa como un polisón y que se quedó en su vida para siempre, que estuvo equivocado.

El aura de Clyde se iluminó por completo y así las esferas dejaron de saltar de Kevin a él.

– Con esto, su línea astral vuelve hasta el punto en que comenzó a devorarse… pero eso no restaura su porción del río universal… – Token comenzó a sonreír por el entusiasmo y la dicha de volver a ver a Clyde con vida. Kenny se sentó de lleno, cansado por todo y angustiado por lo que aun faltaba. – Si el tiene que morir en 80 años o en 2 días, ya no es mi responsabilidad…

– Con eso es suficiente… – Token abrazó a su esposo y dejó de llorar de tristeza y comenzó a hacerlo por la felicidad.

Kenny sonrió al contemplar a esos dos a salvo y se giró para ver como era que Kevin se alejaba e dirección de la torre sur del castillo. Allá también había peleas pendientes.

– ¿Qué harás ahora? – Preguntó al moreno. Aún eran el Tiempo y la Muerte. El odio seguía ahí, pero ya no significaba nada.

– Todavía tengo un asunto pendiente con el viejo emperador… el también me debe algunas respuestas…

– ¿Y respecto a Clyde en la eternidad? – Tenia que preguntar… quería saber a donde iría su amigo después de morir, cuando quiera que eso sucediese.

Kevin se detuvo en seco y contempló la torre sur unos segundos. Arriba de ellos se escuchaban los estruendos de la magia y las armas destruyéndose. Conocía los planes de Tweek y estaba convencido de desear que el rubio los llevara a cabo… pero su abuelo era un tema diferente.  
>Con eso, todo lo planeado desapareció… ya solo quedaba un Kevin Stoley, no el Tiempo, ni el Libro… solo el joven de 16 que perdió su porción del río universal a cambio de su poderes.<p>

– Que haga lo que el venga en gana… no quiero pasar toda mi vida en el mas allá junto a otro que no sea Lord Donovan…

Y antes de dejar el lugar, Kenny sonrió tranquilo al escuchar eso y le contestó, con esas dulces palabras que solo ellos dos comprenderían. Si algo bueno tenían sus poderes, seguramente era por la capacidad de dar tranquilidad a los corazones.

– Eres amable, Kevin…

Y por primera vez en toda la vida del Universo, Kevin Stoley la vislumbró… estaba ahí, en el firmamento.  
>Había sido real todo el tiempo… no solo un juego para calmar su llanto…<p>

Era el río universal y dentro de él, la maravillosa Estrella de la Muerte.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Tardaste en llegar hasta aquí… has venido a matarme, ¿verdad? – Gregory Tweek miraba a su hermano a los ojos. Siempre se preguntó porque Damien nunca pudo emular los sentimientos como él y Christophe.

– Eso quería hacer… pero una vez que te veo… no. No podría hacerlo... no quiero ser alguien de quien Pip se avergüence – El moreno de ojos rojos observo el semblante de su hermano. Estaba todo despeinado, con enormes cortes en los brazos, probablemente ocasionados por sus propias uñas. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y sus ojos estaban casi morados alrededor. – ¿Porqué lo hiciste, Gregory?

– ¿El qué?... – Vio en los ojos del otro una extraña tristeza que no era característica en Damien. Entonces, por primera ocasión en meses, desde que fue confinado a aquel lugar, pudo sonreír. – ¡Oh, Damien!, ¿sigues con lo mismo?, ¡supéralo!, ya pasaron 2000 años… ¿aun quieres saber porque traicioné a Padre?... porque quería subir aquí, ¡simple y sencillamente!... porque quería ser humanos, Damien…

– Eso siempre fue imposible, Gregory… somos gárgolas… debimos morir hace mucho tiempo…

– Nuestras primas no piensan lo mismo… – Un confundido Damien se acercó hasta adentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Gregory reconoció su rostro de cuando eran "niños", pro llamar de alguna forma a la época en que no sabían nada. – Las hijas de Henrietta, nuestra tía… todas son brujas, o lo fueron… una de ellas vive en la Estrella de la Muerte y desde ahí me hizo conocer una visión.

– La profecía… lo sé. A estas alturas, todo el mundo lo sabe.

– Si lo lograba… ¡si tan solo!... – Se puso de pie miró en dirección de la puerta. Afuera se escuchaban los estruendos de la magia chocando y el fuego invadiendo el castillo. Podía sentir al TWEEK ardiendo en llamas… – Lo hice todo, ¡todo!... conseguí 2 descendientes de mi clan… Gary y Bebe, eran hermanos… después Christophe me trajo al tiempo… Esperé año tras año hasta poder tener al hijo que me traería un nieto digno… me deshice de su esposa… me encargué de acabar con las esposas de Christophe y su asquerosa familia… te mantuve en el hogar de padre todo el tiempo…

–…Enviaste a Pip al Infierno. – Agregó con verdadero coraje. Pero Gregory apenas se inmutó. ¡Que de sorpresas recibiría en su vida!

– Eso fue un daño "colateral"… no quería ayudarme a encontrar la hilaza… ¡malditas criaturas las tuyas!... los "enanitos barbones" me la quitaron… ¿pero de que te quejas tanto?... si mi Mole no hubiera enviado a ese niño al Inframundo, tu jamás lo habrías conocido…

No quiso reconocerlo, pero era cierto… gracias a sus hermanos, el pudo conocer a Pip… y sentirse humanos por una vez en su vida. Retuvo al rubio con el demasiado tiempo, solo por su deseo de seguir sintiendo algo especial… al final, se parecía sus hermanos mas de lo que deseaba.

– Lo he pensado cada día en este sitio… ¿en que me equivoqué?... ¿en qué me equivoqué?

A Damien le hubiera encantado escupirle al otro su fracaso, pero la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba el fallo. Entonces, una neblina plateada entró por debajo de la puerta, haciendo que Kevin atravesara el umbral. Gregory lo reconoció de inmediato, pero después de saber lo que le habían hecho a La Mole, suponía que no había llegado en su rescate.

– ¿Tu quien eres? – Damien no reconocía al muchacho y era natural. Kevin sostuvo la respiración unos segundos. Usar sus poderes sin el catalizador que era el alma de Clyde, en realidad le estaba costando.

– Mi nombre es Kevin Stoley… soy su sobrino, tío Damien. Al menos eso me dijeron estos dos sujetos…

– ¿Sigues enfadado?... ¡pues yo no estoy precisamente contento!, ¡eres un traidor!, ¡_a bastard_!, traicionaste a mi Chris…

– ¡Y ustedes dos me traicionaron antes!... fue venganza, estimado emperador… seguro que tu enviaste a La Mole a matarle… y culparon a los mercenarios, como tu pueblo suele hacer…

– ¡Oh, shut up, retarded child!, para que conste, no tenia la maldita idea de lo que Chris iba a hacer al conde… ¡si!, me enteré que lo había matado, pero jamás le di la orden de hacerlo… en realidad si me gustaban sus historias, pero de haber sabido lo que tu le harías a mi Mole, ¡si!, ¡me hubiera encantado verlo caer por el acantilado!...

Y no necesitó escuchar más… de pronto, la línea astral del rubio comenzó a salir de él. Sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba, pero ni eso lo atemorizó… seguía teniendo la maldita duda.

– Tu siempre te salías con la tuya, Gregory… – Comenzó Damien. – Con Padre… con Christophe… y aquí arriba, con los humanos… por eso, saber que nunca conocerás tu error, debe ser demasiada tortura…

– ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡tortura será la manera en que te mate!… – Comenzó Kevin, haciendo a un lado a Damien y tomando al rubio por el cuello. Entonces le susurró al rostro, con aquella sonrisa que atemorizó a muchos en el pasado. – Te lanzaré al fuego que tu propio nieto y su amante ha empezado… de esa forma, el poder de la hilaza te consumirá en medio de una agonizante muerte lenta… no es mejor que caer por un acantilado… pero te aseguro que igual lo disfrutaré.

Damien miró a su hermano, suplicando por su vida con la mirada… pero ni eso fue capaz de borrar la imagen de Pip desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos.  
>No quería ser alguien de quien Pip se avergonzara… pero tampoco quería ser alguien de quien él mismo se pudiera avergonzar.<p>

– ¡Ayúdame, Damien… somos hermanos!

– No se de que me hablas… soy una bestia Greg… al menos así es como tu y Christophe siempre me trataron…

Gregory abrió los ojos con asombro y de pronto comenzó a sentir el calor que llegaba a aquella torre, justo por debajo, donde Tweek y Craig debían haber comenzado a atacar al pelirrojo. Kevin lo sostuvo por el cuello con facilidad, pero entonces comenzó a ser consumido por pequeñas esferas azules… también había llegado su hora.

– Mi tío Christophe temió toda su vida a una sola cosa… y le concedí su deseo de morir antes que tu lo hicieras… ¿quieres saber cual fue tu error, tío Gregory? – Con cada palabra dicha, el cuerpo de Kevin se convertía más y más en neblina. Damien escuchó las nuevas ondas de energía que abrazaban el cielo y salió de ahí… una vez que Gregory se destruyera, no le quedaría demasiado tiempo a él… y aun tenía que hablar con alguien.

– ¡SUELTAME, KEVIN!, ¡TE LO ORDENO!

...

…

Envió a su nieto lejos del Imperio… le concedió el reino mas grande de todos… puso a Kyle Broflovski lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar que se conocieran y así evitar que sintiera pena al matarlo… puso a Kenny con los Marsh, a Clyde con el sultán… ¿Cuál fue el error?, ¿Cuál había sido su ERROR?  
>Años, décadas, siglos de planes… el servicio de La Mole incondicional…<br>¿EN QUÉ SE EQUIVOCÓ?

– ¿Quieres saber, tío?... dejaste un "pequeño" detalle al destino… y de esa forma Kenny y yo lo destruimos… una "grieta en el plan" que nunca imaginaste… tu error no fue subestimar a tu nieto, ¡en lo absoluto! – Entonces llegaron sus últimos 10 segundos de vida y Gregory sintió como su peso comenzaba a ser demasiado para el moreno. Bajo aquella torra, el fuego fatuo comenzaba a subir hasta aquella puerta. No pudo evitar pensar en Christophe, en Padre, en Damien y su vida… tan longeva y aun así, sin valor…

– ¡KEVIN, NO LO HAGAS!

–…Tu error se llama Craig Tucker…

–**O–O–O–O–**

Kenny y Token se impresionaron al ver al Libro del Tiempo arder en llamas plateadas. Fue de un momento a otro, como si fueran papeles de distintos pergaminos simplemente se volvieron cenizas… que con el viento se perdieron. Entonces la torre sur ardió por completo.

Clyde miró en dirección de aquella construcción, pero estaba tan cansado por todo lo vivido, que se recostó de nuevo y dejó que Token lo abrazara contra su pecho.

Kenny se acercó hasta la tapa del libro, lo único que tardaba en desmoronarse…

"_La Guerra de las Galaxias"_

– Kevin… – Entonces una extraña ola de magia llegó hasta él. Con Kevin muerto, sus poderes se anulaban, al igual que muchos efectos. Entonces Clyde comenzó a toser, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos.

– ¿Ke-enny? – Token inclinó la cabeza de Clyde hacia adelante para que pudiera ver al rubio.

– ¡Clyde, por favor!... ayúdame… necesito encontrar la hilaza dorada, ¿Kevin alguna vez te dijo donde estaba?

– ¿Que hilaza, de que hablas? – Token miró a Kenny, después a Clyde. Pero el castaño no parecía estar consiente del todo. Aun le faltaban energías.

– Ho-ho-hoy es el día… Kenny… – Comenzó a relatar el castaño… sus ojos estaban humedecidos y su garganta seca… justo como debería ser. El rubio miraba preocupado a su amigo, cuando de pronto una explosión que provenía de las alturas, hizo que todos miraran n dirección del cielo. Allá arriba, decenas de millas hacia arriba, Kyle estaba siendo embestido por Craig t Tweek al mismo tiempo. Eso no podía marchar peor.

– ¿Que día, Clyde?... ¡la hilaza!, ¿lo sabes?

Clyde estaba escuchando a su amigo a la perfección… y el mismo le estaba dando la respuesta. No encontraba otra forma de decirlo… no sabia donde estaba la hilaza en ese momento, pero si donde es que Kenny la había puesto años atrás…

– Hoy es… hoy es su cumpleaños… – Kenny abrió los ojos con asombro y no esperó ni un segundo más para volver a correr en dirección de Kyle. Entonces el recuerdo borrado volvió ahí. Clyde continuó para si mismo antes de desmayarse por completo. – Hoy es el cumpleaños de Craig…

–**O–O–O–O–**

_La persona a quien mas quiso Cartman, para mi siempre fue su madre… pero un día comprendí que hubo otras personas en su corazón… una de las chicas de mi cortejo, una prima tercera llamada Heidi, fue su amor de la infancia en el tiempo antes de conocernos, cuando éramos muy niños. Ella rompió su corazón con un comentario cruel…  
>Después, tuvo a Tweek… su primo, el hijo de un emperador. Él lo acompañó todo el tiempo, mientras su madre aun vivía. Cartman al principio se desesperaba con su actitud… después comprendió que el niño tenia mucho a que temer. Su padre lo odiaba y su pueblo se burlaba de él… solo esperaban el día en que finalmente lo enterrarían.<br>Ese chico escuchó a Eric, durante muchas horas de compañía en un frio palacio en medio de las tierras del hielo perpetuo. Lo escuchó reír… gritar… llorar… fue tan importante para él su compañía, que aun y cuando tuvo que volver al Imperio, jamás dejó de escribirle.  
>Y yo soy consciente de eso…<br>Tweek Tweak fue y es una persona importante para mi Eric Cartman…_

_Pero yo quiero ser feliz con él._

_Yo quiero tener la oportunidad por una vez…_

_Una oportunidad…_

_Solo una…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

Kyle intentaba sin éxito, esquivar todos los ataques de Tucker. Era rápido y certero, cada vez que blandía su espada, era un nuevo corte sobre la piel del pelirrojo. En cambio, los hechizos de Tweek lo hacían caminar más y más hacia la orilla del TWEEK. Fuego en la izquierda, golpe en la derecha, después ambos lo atacaban, tanto con la espada como con el tridente. Craig lo hirió en el hombro y Tweek encajó el tridente en uno de sus costados. No paraban siquiera.  
>Después Tweek hizo girar el tridente y lo golpeó de lleno en el estomago, lanzándolo lejos, peor no lo suficiente como para que Tucker no le propinara un puñetazo en el costado que había sido herido.<br>Ambos iban a matarlo.  
>Kyle tenia los ojos cubiertos por el sudor y de pronto sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y lentos. La katana comenzó a pesar toneladas y le era difícil maniobrarla. Olvidó pro completo defenderse de los hechizos de fuego, que lo golpeaban uno tras otro… su aura no podía brillar tanto. Justo cuando levantaba su katana, Craig Tucker le encestaba algún golpe o ataque con la espada y al doblegarse, Tweek lo martirizaba con el tridente y los hechizos de fuego.<br>En un momento decisivo, Tweek encajó todo el filo de la mayor de las puntas en el pie izquierdo pelirrojo, haciendo que gritara de dolor y que quedara inmovilizado por completo. La sangre salía a chorros y cuando cayó de bruces al suelo, Craig le propinó una patada que terminó por hacerlo escupir sangre.

Por encima de su cuello, Craig alzó la espada amenazadoramente. Kyle observó cada instante como el recordatorio de su vida, siempre mirando a las personas desde abajo… siempre débil…

Tweek dio un paso hacia delante, como si tuviera una duda al respecto, pero entonces una ráfaga de hielo anaranjado le cortó un mechón de cabello. Al ver esto, Craig dejó a Kyle solo y corrió en ayuda del rubio.

– ¡Hermano, deja en paz a mi amigo Kyle!

Era Kenny, que había llegado en el momento preciso. Unos segundos mas y hubieran terminado de matar a Kyle.  
>Tweek cayó de sentó sobre las ramas y Craig llegó hasta él en un segundo. De nuevo, los temblores llegaron al rubio.<p>

– ¿Estás bien, Tweekers? – Inspeccionó cada rincón en la armadura del rubio, pero apenas y tenía unos pequeños arañazos. Tweek alzó la mirada para contemplar a Craig una vez más. Estaba llorando… no quería que Craig lo viera llorar… no quería hacerlo sufrir más…

– Lo siento… Craig… – Pero antes de poder continuar vió a Kenny lanzando hacia ellos mas de aquella ráfaga anaranjada. Craig cargó a Tweek velozmente entre sus brazos y lo alejó del peligro.

Craig dejó a Tweek sobre las raíces de la superficie y tomó de vuelta su espada. El tan esperado encuentro llegó hasta ellos.  
>Kenny sacó la katana de Kyle y apartó al pelirrojo con cuidado.<p>

– Cuando llegue el momento, Kyle… hazlo… – Susurró el rubio, asegurándose con eso, que Kyle haría lo correcto sin titubear.

Entonces ambos hermanos se lanzaron a la pelea.  
>Craig era rápido y certero, pero Kenny no le perdía el paso. Sus espadas chocaban, a la vez que el fuego que los rodeaba crecía y disminuía en la misma forma. Tweek no podía atacar a Kenny, porque el fuego lastimaría de alguna forma a Craig. Kenny aprovechaba cada golpe del moreno para esquivarlo y dar un paso hacia adelante. Uno tras otro… estaba avanzando lento.<br>Craig reconoció cuanto había crecido su hermano. No era el Kenny que se escondía tras su espalda, ni el que temblaba o el que desconocía la maldad del mundo. Era un Kenny que vivió, viajó, conoció el mundo y a las personas… la calidez que el como hermano no pudo darle… y que era demasiado tarde para reponer…  
>Pero entonces Kenny gritó.<p>

– ¡Tu corrías tras de mí, Craig! – El viento de aquella altura que dificultaba la respiración, golpeaba tan fuerte sus mejillas que hacían a su cabello golpearlo en el rostro. Lo mismo le sucedía a Craig. Tweek y Kyle aguardaban tumbados en lados opuestos. Un golpe mas entre las espadas y la distancia se acortó. – ¡Tu corriste tras de mí el día en que me secuestraron!... ¡porque te importo!, ¡porque querías volver a verme!

Sus espadas sacaron chispas y entonces Craig dio un salto pequeño hacia atrás. Kenny hizo lo mismo y aguardó unos segundos con la katana entre sus manos.

– Hiciste todo eso… y nunca te dije "Gracias", Craig… – EL moreno seguía llenando la espada de su aura, pero los ojos los tenía fijos en su hermano. Kenny estaba respirando entrecortadamente y sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto. – Se que fue duro para ti… todo este tiempo… ¡pero, Craig…! – No encontraba forma de decirlo sin sonar como un idiota… pero si alguna vez llegaría el momento, ese era aquel. – ¡Yo tenia miedo de ser el inmortal de la profecía!... temía que los dañaran de nuevo… a ti… a Clyde… a mi hermano Thomas… solo por eso, perdón… por eso no me fui contigo aquella noche.

Craig miró a Kenny de nuevo.  
>Su hermano tenía el cabello de su madre. Cuando era un bebé, Kenny no lloraba como el resto de los recién nacidos. Era un bebé bastante tranquilo.<br>Esa clase de cosas nunca cambiarían…

Tweek esperaba la reacción de Craig. Estaba frente a su hermano, eso era lo único que podía detenerlo. Porque si Craig deseaba proteger a Kenny, entonces todo se iría al diablo… solo una cosa podría hacer y eso era apoyarlo.  
>Se puso de pie tambaleante y caminó atrás de Craig.<p>

–…y por todo lo demás… lo siento, hermano… siento… tener que… – Tomó aliento y se lanzó contra Tweek, entonces Craig reaccionó enfurecido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

– ¡No tocarás a mi Tweekers!

Y todo pasó tan rápido que apenas y pudo comprenderlo.  
>Con Tweek a sus espaldas, Craig se interpuso entre el ataque de Kenny y su amado. Entonces Kyle, que había aguardado a ese momento, sostuvo a Kenny con todo el cuerpo, asegurando la katana con su único brazo sano. Kenny Tenía la nariz rota por el golpe, pero aun así miraba con determinación a su enemigo. Con Kyle y Kenny sosteniendo la katana al mismo tiempo, esta atravesó a Craig por completo, entrando por su estomago y saliendo hacia su espalda.<p>

Eso no significaba nada… era un mercenario, se había curado de heridas iguales o peores…

…pero la espada no solo lo hirió a él… su filo era lo suficientemente largo como para sobre salir y con el…

…junto con el ataque sostenido entre Kyle y Kenny…

– Se acabó… hermano.

…Atravesaron a Tweek… pero… sin la hilaza, pensaba Craig… las heridas de Tweek se curarían, pues era inmortal…

– Cr-r…Cr-craig… – Pero entonces el rostro de Tweek empalideció y su armadura se volvió neblina verde.

Ahí estaba la hilaza… y la atravesaron junto a Tweek Tweak.

–**O–O–O–O–**

…

…

…

…

– _¡Porque es un gran compañero, porque es un gran compañero…!_

– _¡Clyde, eres demasiado ruidoso! – Craig Tucker había vuelto de una misión de reconocimiento. _

_No solía prestar atención a detalles que para otros parecían ser importantes. Siempre vivía de una manera rebelde y poco cómoda… su aspecto era frío porque de esa forma, la gente no podría herirlo o verlo derrotado nunca. De cualquier forma, el sabía que era un chico afortunado: tenía a su hermano Kenny, recibía noticias constantes de su madre y hermana en el reino del Norte, a donde habían ido a vivir junto con el padre de Kenneth, tenía a su mejor e incondicional amigo Clyde, el torpe come-tacos de gabardina roja… y tenía viviendo con él al muchacho que tanto le gustaba, su novio Thomas… a quien planeaba pedirle matrimonio en aquellos días.  
>No eran ricos en lo absoluto, pero la pobreza siempre le recordaba ser humilde y tratar a todos con justicia y amabilidad. Su cabaña era un granero reconstruido, donde había paja por todas partes y donde los días transcurrían en la más dulce y cómoda calma. Desearía que el resto de su vida la pudiera vivir de esa forma.<br>Pero mas feliz fue aun, cuando al llegar de la misión, aquellos sujetos que insistían en avergonzarlo seguido, lo esperaban escondidos en medio de la penumbra del anochecer, con un festín a la altura de su situación y regalos para recordarle que tenia un hogar al cual volver._

– _¡Y tu eres un aguafiestas!_

– _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Craig! – Gritaron Thomas y Kenny, en rescate de la situación, antes de que Clyde y el moreno comenzaran a pelear otra vez._

– _¿Qué?... – Lo había olvidado por completo. Ese día era el que su madre le había dicho que era su cumpleaños… en realidad no tenía idea de si eso era cierto. Peor al parecer los otros tres si se lo habían tomado en serio._

– _¡No pongas esa cara!, yo les dije a estos dos que hoy era tu cumpleaños… – Clyde miró a Thomas y a Kenny con un berrinche. – Y ambos me copiaron la idea…_

– _¿Que idea? – Craig se quitó la gabardina y la colgó en un pequeño mueble parecido a un perchero. Caminó hasta el espacio donde había una mesa con comida caliente y varios objetos que no reconocía… _

– _Pues te hicimos regalos… este es el mío… ¡es el mejor! – Anunció Clyde, corriendo hacia la mesa y cargando con el un par de botas nuevas. – Ya sabes… porque las tuyas… están rotas…_

_Craig las miró asombrado, no conocía lo observador que Clyde podía llegar a ser. "Su amigo rarito"._

– _Gracias… Clyde. – Dijo acercando su mano a la cabeza de su amigo y rascándola con el gesto que solía hacer en todos los niños. Clyde se puso rojo por completo y agachó la cabeza. Craig Tucker lo estaba acariciando._

– _Y yo… bueno… hice esto… creo que te quedará bien… – Thomas extendió con ambos brazos aquella gabardina azul oscuro que jamás se quitaría el moreno. Craig se ruborizó levemente, pero prefirió agachar la cabeza y fingir que inspeccionaba la prenda. Thomas también se apenó y prefirió dirigir su mirada al rubio que se escondía en el umbral, oculto junto a la puerta._

– _¿Que pasa, Kenny?, ¿no vendrás a darle su obsequio a Craig?_

_Clyde comenzó a picar los platillos y se giró hacia los otros tres. Kenny estaba, como solía, despeinado por completo y con los hombros encogidos._

– _¡Anda, Ken!, ¡Comamos y cantemos antes que a Craig se le ocurra fruncir el ceño y decir "Hacen mucho ruido"!_

– _¡Tu SIEMPRE haces ruido, Clyde!... puedes venir, Kenny…_

_El rubio estaba completamente apenado. Llevaba escondido tras él, un pequeño obsequio para Craig. Para su hermano mayor, aquel que lo protegía, a quien admiraba y en quien deseaba convertirse.  
>Con Thomas y Clyde como testigos, Craig, que medía por al menos dos cabezas mas que el pequeño rubio, se acercó hasta él con una mirada paciente y lo contempló como al niño que siempre vería en él.<br>Kenny mostró algo en color azul rey, suave como el algodón y pequeño, tal como un libro. Craig lo tomó y lo extendió con una sola mano. En la parte superior, aquel objeto tenía un pequeño pompón dorado, brillante como el sol, aun a esas horas de la noche y dentro de un sitio iluminado por velas. En cuanto Craig lo tocó, su pecho se sintió encogerse y una sonrisa cálida y dulce se formó en sus labios._

– _¡Me hubiera gustado hacer algo mejor!... pero no se tejer tan bien como Thomas… o cocinar como Clyde… pero, ¡algún día!... hermano… te daré el mejor regalo de todos…_

_Un gorro azul con un pompón dorado… Craig lo apretó dentro de su mano y abrazó a Kenny con fuerza. Aquella era la única familia que tenia o necesitaba. Y aquel era su hermano, su orgullo._

– _Gracias, Kenny… te juro que nunca me lo quitaré…_

–**O–O–O–O–**

…Este es el plan:

Mi primo, Eric Cartman, por un juego cruel del destino… está enamorado de Kyle Broflovski… el hombre a quien estoy destinado a destruir… o él a mí.

Debo volver donde Craig y mantenerlo alejado de todo esto… el no debe saber de mi pasado o de mi futuro… ha sufrido demasiado en esta vida, como para sus siguientes 30 reencarnaciones… debo coronar a mi primo en su pueblo y ayudarlo a superar a Stanley Marsh, solo de esa forma, podrá desposar a su novio… después, debo unir a todos los elegidos en esta pelea… al hermano de Craig… al esposo del sultán y a Kyle… si todo anda bien, puedo hacer estallar la guerra civil dentro del reino de los Marsh, donde vive el Consejo de la Alianza de South Park. Esos ancianos avariciosos han mentido, robado y asesinado por el dinero del mundo, sin razón alguna… y para eso utilizaré a un guerrero que viva dentro de aquel lugar. Un príncipe sería lo apropiado…

Finalmente… mi primo puede desposar a Kyle Broflovski… o puede elegir tomar mi vida.  
>De cualquier forma, se que no podré seguir siendo un emperador o rey de ningún lugar cuando todo termine… pero eso es lo mejor… volveré con Craig y juntos nos alejaremos de todo esto… las cortes, los castillos, la nobleza… para vivir en soledad el resto de nuestras vidas. Para que él pueda ser feliz.<p>

Y al final, todo dependerá de que clase de persona sea Kyle Broflovski…

…el rey del mundo no puede ser un hombre despiadado…

**Bueno! Ya el próximo es el ultimo capitulo y después haré un epilogo, por si no alcanzo a escribir todo.  
>Gracias pro leer este Fic, aunque ya se esté acabando, se que es mucho muy largo y debe ser aburrido seguirle la historia a estas alturas… ¡por eso gracias por leer!<strong>

**En cuanto al próximo capitulo… noté que este es un CARTYLE que extrañamente no tiene tanto CARTYLE como uno esperaría jajaja… que malo… por eso, el final, creo yo… es la perfecta excusa para escuchar al único personaje que no ha dicho nada en su defensa aun… y por eso, el capitulo final (NOTA: no el epilogo) será narrado por nuestro estimadísimo Eric Cartman.  
>Y con eso, daré el Fic por terminado.<strong>

**Ahora, paso a responder los reviews que hay hasta el día de hoy. **

_**Sakuyachan16:**_ Supongo que no podré hacer que Tweek te vuelva a caer bien… ¡pero tiene sus motivos!... lo que sea… es cierto, es un cabrón. XD  
>Lo de la hilaza, pues ya lo expliqué en este capitulo… espero que ya no haya mas confusiones por ahí, jaja. La reacción de Craig hacia Clyde tenia un propósito… creo que la manera en la que lo manipula para usar sus poderes es la forma en que le cobra lo hecho… es psicológicamente justo :D pero tienes razón, era porque estaba roto. Feliz Navidad a ti también! Ojalá hayas disfrutado este día y todos los que vienen. Cuídate mucho y ya nos andaremos leyendo por aquí!<p>

_**Sweek-Lawliet**_: ¡Que milagro que te leo!... jajaj espero que no mueras por un ataque, las demandas no me van bien! D:  
>Pues, no es una bazuca, pero Tweek si tiene un arma… de hecho, me parece mucho mejor a una simple katana, pero bueno, cuestión de gustos jaja. ¿Soy tan atrapante que atrapo?, eso fue muy divertido XD, pues gracias, muchas gracias, intento esforzarme en todo lo que hago, fics, doujins, lo que sea! Y no te preocupes, ser culto no tiene nada que ver con disfrutar yo (la ignorancia hablando jajaja), te agradezco que aun leas el Fic. Cuídate mucho y Felices fiestas!<p>

_**Prowlgirl**_: Pues en realidad, la serie no toma bien forma hasta la tercera temporada… pero aun así tiene bastante base en los primeros capítulos. Me gustan mucho TODAS las temporadas, pero de la 4 a la 7 (cuando salen Thomas, Cartman intentando ganar dinero como sea, la verdadera muerte de Kenny, la amistad/enemistad definida de Kyle y Cartman, entre otras cosas) y son los capítulos que mas veo. Pues, diste con el arma! Te diré algo jaja, en el capítulo 21 dice Tweek que ese es el arma, pero no taaan explícitamente… pero si lo dice!... Es un algo insignificante… pero sin el, Craig no es Craig!... pelea entre Craig y Eric no planeaba hacerla, pero el hecho de decir que Eric es medio mercenario tiene su porqué… pero apenas esperar el siguiente capitulo para decirlo :D Igual para ti!, Felices fiestas!, en realidad (voy a sonar cascarrabias) en mi casa no se festeja navidad pufff, pero el Año Nuevo es bastante especial para mi, así que, seguramente será genial y por eso espero que tanto tu como el resto de las personas acá en FF lo disfruten con todas las buenas vibras que merecen!

**Y a todos los demás, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir esto a través de estos 389 días o cuantos hayan sido… se que dije "Breve historia de 10 capítulos"… pero resulta que "breve" se escribe con muchas letras para mí, así que ya cumplí con terminarla… decidí que el Fic no pasará del 2012 y por eso vengo a actualizar rápido.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y el Epilogo.**

**Cuídense mucho del frio! Y Feliz Año nuevo Adelantado jaja.**

**By: Roglia15**


	25. Despedida al Último Zar

**Una Oportunidad – Capitulo XXV Final.**

Despedida al último zar.

_South Park no me pertenece… ni sus personajes ni la historia original._

**O–O–O–Año 1487–O–O–O**

_He hecho muchas cosas malas en esta vida…  
>Cuando era tan solo un niño… le faltaba al respeto a mi madre. Ella siempre tan cariñosa conmigo, mientras que yo le causaba enojos y preocupaciones. Siempre dio todo por mí, por mi seguridad, por mis caprichos… por lo que ella soñaba que podía llegar a ser.<br>Fui una mala persona con mis amigos… los utilicé todo el tiempo, por recuperar mi zarato, por tener el lugar en la sociedad que me correspondía. Butters, Stanley, Kenny… ellos mas que nadie sufrieron mi egoísmo y mi terquedad. Butters y Stanley están muertos ya… quizá dentro de poco pueda ir a disculparme en persona con ellos… en cuanto a Kenneth… el tendrá que esperar tan solo un poco más.  
>Con Kyle, mi único amor real… fui peor aun. Tenía demasiado miedo de verlo con Marsh, temía perder su amistad o enemistad… temía que dejara de existir en su mundo. Por eso, para que no pudiera dejarme atrás, tuve que herirlo muchas veces… llamándolo de mil formas… jamás sentí esas mentiras como realidades… jamás pensé que fuera un "bastardo" o un "maldito". Kyle, judío… mi pequeño monstruo… ¿podrías perdonar eso algún día?<br>Pero… sobre todos… fue a él… a esa persona tan amable… a quien dañé…_

– Lo lamento, Tweek… así es como debería ser… – _Estoy desangrándome por la herida que Tucker me hizo en el costado. Jamás me había tardado tanto en cicatrizar… supongo que se trataba de cristal imperial… ahora que lo recuerdo, aquel bastardo francés me dijo que era hijo de un mercenario… la ultima "jugada" de mi madre para mi, supongo… _

_Ah… es extraño… se supone que en momentos como este, es cuando se debería ver mi propia vida pasando frente a mis ojos… pues yo no estoy viendo una mierda._

_Escucho al Tweek desmoronándose allá afuera del castillo. Primero Tucker, luego Token… ambos salieron corriendo en dirección de la batalla… en cambio yo… aquí… muriendo…_

…_es una vergüenza… _

_No recuerdo nunca haberme sentido tan miserable y estúpido…_

…

…

…

…_Es mentira._

_Ya lo había pasado una vez._

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Aquellos días fueron tan preciados para mí, que ni el tiempo transcurrido o las malas acciones vividas, pudieron borrarlos de mi memoria._

_Mi madre, la zarina de la casa Cartman, gobernaba todo el reino del sur, donde los inviernos son eternos, las ventiscas son capaces de cortar la piel y la nieve es tan preciosa como mortal. Era un reino basto y con una cultura ancestral rica. Mi familia fue la encargada, bajo las órdenes del emperador Tweak, de desterrar a todos y cada uno de los judíos en esas tierras. Si no se iban por las buenas, tenían órdenes directas de matarlos. Mi bisabuela fue la primera en comenzar la cacería. 50 años después, el emperador Gregory Tweak murió… 10 años después que el rey Broflovski. Y aunque había muerto el dueño del mundo, mi familia siguió las órdenes de este hombre incluso cuando ya había pasado casi un siglo desde su desaparición en ente mundo. Los Cartman y los Broflovski se odian desde siempre… ellos robaron las perlas del Abismo, una de las dos armas que marcan el final de la Alianza… o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron.  
>Cuando tan solo tenía 4 años, vivía con mi madre, su cortejo y con mi primo, Tweek. Yo no sabía mucho respecto al verdadero motivo para que él viviera con nosotros. El era hijo de un primo político de mi madre, es decir, que su madre y la mía eran primas. Su padre era el líder del Imperio, el emperador Richard Tweak, un hombre quien se decía, estaba loco. Algunos incluso se atrevían a asegurar que él había matado a la mamá de Tweek. Yo no podía estar seguro de nada, solo de lo extraño que era todo aquello. Un sucesor tan importante como lo era mi primo, debería vivir en su reino y junto a su padre… no como un huérfano en el castillo de su tía.<em>

_Con el paso de los años, las únicas personas en quienes confiaba eran mi madre y mi primo. Había una familia importante dentro de mi reino, los Tenorman. Eran colorados molestos que aseguraban ser miembros de la línea de sucesión… como mi madre jamás dijo quien era mi verdadero padre, ellos decían a todos en el Consejo de South Park, que yo era un bastardo y que no tenia derecho a heredar. En verdad los odiaba a todos ellos…  
>Como solo tenía a Tweek, comencé a estrechar más y más nuestra relación. Él era en extremo cobarde y tenia extrañas fantasías respecto a hombrecitos que robaban calzoncillos… mi madre decía que eran "gnomos", amigos de los mercenarios. En realidad, yo jamás vi siquiera a uno… <em>

_Después cumplir 9 años, Tweek fue enviado a vivir con unos parientes suyos, cerca del Imperio, su lugar de origen. Recuerdo cuan asustado estaba por irse y abandonarnos. Yo también temía por él, por no conocer antecedentes de quienes iban a cuidarlo, no saber si lo estimarían tanto como mi madre y yo lo hacíamos. Los días entre que tomaron la decisión de llevárselo y en que se fue, fueron realmente angustiantes para ambos… en realidad, no quería que nos separaran._

_Y fue en uno de esos días, que mi madre quiso hablar conmigo…  
>…y esa conversación, marcó mi vida para siempre…<em>

– _Oh, pasa calabacín… afuera todas, chicas, tengo que hablar con mi pequeñín… – El cortejo que acompañaba a mi madre siempre, era tan solo una bola de mujeres chismosas. Les encantaba chismorrear de reyes y príncipes de otros reinos._

– _¿Que pasa, maaa? _

– _Calabacín… yo se que has escuchado lo que concierne a tu primo Tweek… – Recuerdo que ella se puso de pie, mi miró intranquila y se alejó algunos metros del escritorio. Y es una verdadera lastima que deba irse…_

– _¡Mamá!, ¿pero no hay algo que puedas hacer?... no creo que esos cabrones vayan a cuidar de Tweek… ¿Por qué no lo hicieron desde el principio?, ¿Por qué lo quieren antes de que el tío Richard lo nombre su sucesor?_

– _Eso es precisamente algo que quisiera contarte mi cielo… ¿recuerdas aquella bebida que tanto le gusta a nuestro pequeño Tweek?_

– _El café… agh… si, es mierda en una taza… ¿que pasa con eso?_

– _Bueno, eso, corazón… – Mamá se acercó hasta mí con un centellante brillo en su mirada. Por primera y única ocasión, logró asustarme. – Es veneno para Tweek…_

_Me quedé en blanco… suspendido en aquellas duras, frías, tenebrosas y horrendas palabras…_

– _¿¡QUE!?, ¿de que carajo hablas?_

– _¡No te asustes, mi pequeño puerquito!_

– _¡MAMÁ!... ¡para con los sobrenombres y explícame que carajo significa eso!_

_Mi madre caminó hasta el escritorio de nuevo y de ahí tomó un pequeño alhajero, una pieza exquisita de esmeraldas y oro macizo, apenas y media unos cuantos centímetros._

– _Nuestra familia, Eric… desciende de hechiceros… no cualquier clase de brujos o nigromantes… los Cartman somos los únicos seres humanos que no somos parte de la familia Broflovski o la familia Tweak…_

– _Pero el tío Tweak y tu están emparentados por ancestros, ¿no?... por eso el primer emperador dio a mi bisabuela la orden de matar a los judíos… ¿o eso tampoco es cierto?_

– _Si, si cielo… el nos pidió matarlos… pero jamás supo de quienes éramos familia… el primer Cartman del mundo fue sobrino de Dylan el gótico… el brujo. Padre de Christophe, Gregory y Damien… esos tres subieron a esta tierra para destruir todo lo que nuestra familia había logrado… por eso nuestra madre original nos envió a las brujas para detener su destrucción… lamentablemente, una bruja ancestral de nuestra familia, rindió sus poderes a Gregory y junto a él creó un sueño… una profecía… pero no contó jamás con que Gregory la traicionaría y encerraría en la estrella de la Muerte…_

– _¿De que estás hablando? – En ese momento, mi madre parecía haber perdido toda la cordura… "magos y brujas", "nigromantes, judíos y Tweaks"… nada de eso podía ser cierto…_

– _Lo que digo es que… ellos dos van a traer su propia ruina, porque se confiaron y pensaron que podían gobernar el mundo, solos… por encima de todos nosotros… pero tu, Eric… tu has llegado a salvar nuestro mundo, calabacín… _

– _Mamá, no se de que estás hablando… ¡quiero ir con Tweek!... debe dejar esa cosa si en realidad le hará mal…_

– _¡Tu, mi Eric Cartman! – Mamá me sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y evitó que escapara. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenia por que lo hubiera hecho. – La magia ancestral fue utilizada para crearte… además tomamos una parte de la sangre de nuestro primo, Damien… la única gárgola que no representa un peligro real y que nos ha sido de mucha ayuda… Esos dos estúpidos piensan que decidirán como ha de cumplirse la profecía, ¡pero se equivocan!... ¡estas perlas que ves aquí!... serán un precioso collar que regalaremos a los Testaburger… nuestros espías en el reino Marsh_

– _¡Mamá, BASTA!_

– _Y este pequeño trozo de hilaza… no es el verdadero puesto que ese ha llegado a su verdadero dueño, pero, ¡Eric!... debes prestar mucha atención… las almas de esos monstruos son inmortales, por eso su cuerpo no perece… una criatura que muere físicamente y que después reaparece en otro cuerpo, ¡no es un inmortal!... ellos creen haber encontrado la respuesta en un niño con una habilidad extraordinaria… pero la realidad es… que será inmortal aquel que muera físicamente, pero su cuerpo jamás se descomponga puesto que retendrá la mitad de su alma y que su otra mitad ande en el Inframundo para siempre o hasta encontrar otra manera de volver…_

– _No entiendo nada… ¡suéltame, no quiero oírte mas! _

– _Tú eres el único que puede poner un final real a todo esto, Eric… y algún día vas a tener que tomar una decisión… o matarás a Tweek… o matarás al judío en el reino del norte…_

– _¡Jamás lastimaría a Tweek!, ¡jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño!... yo no quiero poner final a nada…_

–_Escúchame, cielo… – Su voz volvió a sonar igual, pero para mi, ella nunca volvería a lucir de la misma forma… – Hay una personita en el mundo… es alguien a quien tu no conoces aun… ¿Cómo te lo explico…?_

–_Preferiría que no lo hicieras, ma… – Tenia mucho… muchísimo miedo. No quería saber nada de profecías, fin del mundo o la Alianza, de personas desconocidas… o de mi deber hacia Tweek…_

– _Esa persona, no, ¡cada persona en este mundo!... todos tenemos una porción del río Universal dentro de nosotros… y un pequeño hilo dentro de nosotros, tan fino y diminuto, representa la felicidad que encontraremos en esta vida… y gracias a esta pelea… esa personita perdió su propio hilo… es este hilo que te entregaré…_

– _Dices que no podrá ser feliz nunca sin esto… ¿ma?_

– _Así es… ¿crees que una persona así merece ganar?_

– _Hablas… ¿de Tweek?_

– _Oh, no… Tweek no… hablo de otro niño, muy lejos de aquí… algún día lo encontrarás… o el a ti… y entonces… eso te ayudará a decidir…_

_Después de oír eso, salí corriendo del despacho de mamá. Nunca más volvimos a hablar de eso, puesto que Tweek se fue al día siguiente y yo partí hacia el norte, al reino de los Marsh. Ahí me esperaba mi destino… en la forma de Kyle Broflovski._

–**O–O–O–O–**

Tweek estaba tendido sobre la superficie afelpada de pasto, bajo las ramas en llamas del TWEEK. La sangre estaba por agotársele. Había un enorme charco rojo bajo él, su ropaje verde lucía un tono mucho más oscuro y su boca estaba repleta del rastro de aquel líquido. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, observaban el cielo que cubría todo, la extensa cantidad de un color verdosa y azul, como una franja, invadiendo el firmamento. Estaba contemplando el Río Universal.  
>Craig Tucker lo sostenía, abrazando su cabeza contra su pecho, sentado sobre el pasto y el lodo, temblando por un frio que nadie mas podía sentir y con el rostro salpicado en sangre. Su herida se había curado ya… pero había una más grande que sanar dentro de su pecho.<br>Kenny intentaba ayudar a Kyle a ponerse de pie, pero aquello resultaba especialmente doloroso, pues la herida con el tridente tardaría mucho en sanar, pues este había sido forjado con las perlas.  
>Kyle hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que el rubio le prestara atención… después miró en dirección del moreno a unos metros de ambos.<p>

– Ve con él… – Suplicó el judío. Kenny lo miró unos segundos y agachó la cabeza con pena.

– No puedo… – Miró en dirección de Craig y alcanzó a ver como lloraba. Su corazón se hizo añicos. – No tengo derecho…

– Tu ve con él… yo voy con… ¡Eric!, ¡tengo que encontrarlo!

– Kyle, apenas y puedes ponerte de pie…

– Pero se trata de mi culón – Sonrió el pelirrojo. Kenny lo miró de arriba abajo y aceptó. – Estaremos bien…

Entonces, apoyado de su katana, Kyle comenzó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, encaminándose hacia el palacio, donde Eric seguiría herido por la espada mortal de Tucker.

Kenny miró en silencio una vez más a su hermano. Después miró a Tweek…  
>Él creció mucho… pero su hermano se quedó de la misma manera. ¿Por qué Craig Tucker simplemente no podía ser feliz?... ¿porque la vida era tan despiadada con él?<br>¿Porqué su hermano debía sufrir de esa manera?

Craig comenzó a acariciar la cabellera rubia y despeinada de Tweek. Este entrecerró los ojos y dejó de temblar unos segundos. Después volvió a abrirlos lentamente y miró al moreno con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

– No… no me trates… como a otro… de tus cobayas… – Le reprochó entretenido, pero tan solo al oír su voz, tan apagada… Tucker comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. Tweek odiaba tener que hacerle eso… pero que remedio… le había llegado la hora. Lo malo era cuanto estaba agonizando… la muerte iba a ser lenta y dolorosa. Tal y como sentía que no merecía morir.

Kenny llegó hasta ambos. Tweek no alcanzó a enfocar bien su mirada, pero Craig le dedicó la peor de todas. De nuevo le arrancó lo que mas amaba… de nuevo lo perdió todo por él…

…no…

…eso no era cierto…

– Tweek… yo… – ¿Cómo puedes decir lo siento a quien mataste? – No sé que…

– Si quisieras salvarlo… lo harías… – Susurró Craig con rencor. Kenny lo miró sorprendido… entonces, todo el tiempo, Craig…

– ¿Lo sabías?

– La Muerte es mi hermano… el Tiempo es mi amigo… – Pensó entonces en Clyde. – No… es solo un compañero… ¿de eso se trata toda esta mierda, no?

– Cr–cr–craii–g – Tweek volvió a escupir sangre, pero esa vez una bocanada más grande. Sentía que sus entrañas estaban ardiendo.

– Incluso tu, Tweekers… me mentiste… – Secó su llanto en un momento, pero de nuevo las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. – Debiste decirme… sobre esto… la jodida profecía… ¿Por qué no me enviaste a matarlo?, yo solo contra Broflovski, lo hubiera hecho añicos… lo habría matado antes de que tu… que tu…

– Yo… – Entonces Tweek también comenzó a llorar. – Perdón, Craig… pero yo deseaba… deseo… aun… que Kyle ganara…

Kenny y Craig se sobresaltaron. La voz de Tweek fue lo único que se escuchó en el campo. En aquel lugar que pasó de las sombras a la luz, con al llegada de un nuevo emperador… y que de nuevo se apagaba.  
>Justo en ese momento, Tweek comenzó a recordar muchas cosas… muchas personas y situaciones. Su vida no fue del todo mala, ¿cierto?<br>Quizá Craig no estaba destinado a estar a su lado… pero al final, el destino lo puso en su camino. No podía ser desagradecido por los bellos momentos que pasó con él… todos esos recuerdos que se llevaría con él de vuelta a la Estrella de la Muerte.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kenny sorprendido.

Pero para su mal, Tweek ya no podía hablar ni un poco. Su porción del Río Universal estaba por volver al cielo.  
>Como por arte de magia, los recuerdos de Kenny se fusionaron con los que Kevin y Clyde habían combinado con el paso de los años y que el obtuvo tras la muerte del moreno.<br>Magia, conjuros… hechizos…

Tocó con su mano la muñeca de su hermano, con fuerza y firmeza para que no la apartara; acarició el pecho de Tweek, justo donde la herida le hacia desangrarse. Conectó su aura con la del rubio y concentró su energía en un pequeño punto entre los tres, esferas de aura que provenían de Craig. El aura del moreno.

Las esferas, podía ver Kenny, pasaron de un color negro opaco a un verde brillante, idéntico al color del bosque en primavera. Entonces el rubio desapareció y todo alrededor de Craig dejó de ser versátil… solo una pequeña luz dorada que dio forma a unas esferas que volaron tras el moreno. Cada vez que intentaba verlas de frente, estas huían a su espalda, así que rendido, prefirió guardar la calma y esperar a que el resplandor desapareciera.  
>Entonces, tras él… una figura se formó, conocía ese perfil de memoria… pero no podía voltear… porque desaparecería.<p>

– Perdóname, Craig… – Era su Tweek. No tenía herida alguna y su voz casi no temblaba. Lucia muy tranquilo. – Te he echo sufrir de nuevo…

– No importa, Tweekers… estoy acostumbrado… – Secó su llanto y se recargó un poco hacia atrás. Pudo sentir su espalda rozar con la espalda de Tweek. Eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo también.

– Yo tuve un sueño, Craig… quería ser dueño de un lugar… en donde las personas no tuvieran que sentirse tan solas como yo me sentí durante mucho, mucho tiempo… hasta que te conocí… pero ese sueño se volvió en pesadilla… y fue por mi culpa.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– Es verdad… yo quería que Kyle y Theodore vivieran para siempre felices… y que tu y yo también lo fuéramos… pero el veneno que mi padre y mi abuelo sembraron en mí… fue aun mas fuerte que cualquier deseo o sueño… y en algún punto, dejé de merecer la felicidad…

– No quiero perderte también a ti… – Comenzó Tucker, con el llanto amenazándole con volver. – No quiero que tengas que irte…

– ¿irme a donde, Craig?... no hay un solo lugar donde me sienta más seguro… que contigo…

– Entonces, ¡no me dejes!... por favor…

– ¿No dijiste tu que hubieras dado lo que fuera por volver a ver a tu hermano?... ¿no fuiste tu quien comenzó la cruzada para volver a tenerlo?... ¿no me dijiste una vez que no podías elegir?

– ¡Si es por eso…! – Tragó saliva… por poco y se giraba para ver al rubio, escucharlo solamente, lo iba a matar. – Si es por Thomas, ¡lo olvidaré!, te juro que jamás volveré a pensar en él… y si son Kenny y Clyde… yo…

– ¡No lo hagas, tonto! – Entonces sintió como la espalda del otro volvió a sus temblores acostumbrados. Casi podía imaginarlo con una taza de café. – Yo no quiero que olvides algo tan importante… No tienes que querer a uno más… porque aunque ambos somos parte de tu "pasado"… tú aun tienes a Clyde y a Kenny… y ellos nunca dejarán de ser importantes… En el Inframundo hablé con alguien que me hizo darme cuenta cuanto deseaba ser feliz contigo, cuanto anhelaba volver a tu lado… y entonces me olvidé de mi primo y su felicidad… porque solo deseaba ser feliz contigo… Es cierto que algún día tendrás que elegir con quien pasarás la eternidad, mi Craig… pero ten por seguro que, si se diera la circunstancia y tu no me eligieras a mi… entonces… aun así… ¡no me importa que haya jurado!... yo te seguiré siempre… dame la oportunidad de amarte, Craig Tucker…

Entonces Tweek entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno. Este no pudo parar su corazón, sus estúpidas emociones que siempre lo traicionaban… al menos en aquella ocasión podría decir "Adiós".

– Pero, Tweek… – Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle… quería saber ¿porque había muerto ya una vez antes, sin utilizar el arma definitiva?… ¿porqué le ocultó todo el tiempo que era uno de los hombres de la profecía?, ¿porqué sufrió el solo todo el tiempo?, y mas importante aun… ¿que sucedió en el Inframundo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer?... pero nada de eso era necesario en ese momento. Solo había una cosa que podía decir… – Si, Tweek… puedes amarme. Ámame mucho… siempre… – Apretó su mano con toda su fuerza y finalmente la soltó. – Porque yo también te amo…

Entonces el brillo desapareció y Tweek ya no estaba mas a su espalda, sino en su regazo. De nuevo estaban sobre aquel charco carmesí.  
>Kenny dejó de ver las esferas y se dejó caer al lado del rubio. Este lo miró con lágrimas de felicidad y le sonrió, lo que fue suficiente para hacer llorar al otro. Craig sostuvo la mano que Tweek conservaba sobre su pecho y la atrajo contra él.<p>

– El es mi hermano, Kenny… – Dijo como un comentario al aire. Kenny tenía sus ojos celestes iluminados por el llanto, pero solo con escuchar la voz de su hermano, finalmente pudo volver a sonreír. Tweek lo miró fugazmente… entonces recordó la ocasión en que lo vió corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a Clyde. – Kenneth… el es Tweek.

Tweek cerró los ojos, aun con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y contestó con toda la energía que le quedaba:

– Un placer…

Kenny lo escuchó… fue la única voz en aquel sitio…

Entonces el TWEEK comenzó a desmoronarse, tal como su se hubiera secado de repente. Sus ramas dejaron de arder y comenzaron a caer tronco tras tronco… haciendo que el verde de las colinas se tiñera de café marrón y que el olor a cenizas y hollín, se convirtiera en uno más amargo, pero menos mortífero.

– Hola… – Contestó el rubio a su cuñado, entonces Craig lo abrazó fuertemente y dejó de llorar al instante.

Así fue como Tweek murió.

–**O–O–O–O–**

_El castillo ha comenzado a derrumbarse… supongo que Tweek ha muerto finalmente…  
>Hace 4 años, recibí un mensaje por una kunai de Tucker… dijo que el castillo había sido atacado por asesinos que buscaban a mi primo… y que lo asesinaron… Siempre me pregunté porqué Tweek no revivió al instante… porqué estuvo suspendido en el Inframundo tanto tiempo. Fueron días, creo… antes de enterarlo, su cuerpo volvió a la vida, como si solo hubiera dormido. Supe por él mismo, que necesitó la mitad de un alma del Inframundo para volver… pero jamás me dijo como la obtuvo.<br>He llegado a la conclusión de que la razón por la cual Tweek no regresó a la vida es por una exposición continua de su cuerpo sin alma al arma definitiva… aunque aun no se como es que esta estuvo junto a Tweek todo ese tiempo… digo, si ese objeto tan peligroso para Tweek hubiera estado cerca de él, Tucker se hubiera dado cuenta, ¿no es así?... supongo que algunos misterios para mí, jamás serán resueltos…_

_Escucho pasos… o eso parecen ser… en mi condición, podría estar alucinándolos también…_

– ¡ERIC! – _¿Es mi Kyle?... ese judío es difícil de detener… quizá por eso es que lo amo tanto… pero jamás se lo diré abiertamente… no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza, si ni siquiera tendré el gusto de verlo sonrojado._ – ¡Eric!, ¡resiste, por favor!

_De pronto me cubre una luz rojiza… su aura, sin dudas. Intentará usar un hechizo de curación, para intentar reponer mis heridas… es inútil, Kyle… esta no es una herida común… Al darme la sangre de Damien, mi madre olvidó que el cristal imperial podría cobrarme la vida… _

– ¡No mueras… te lo pido…! – _¿Te hice llorar, mi pequeño monstruo?... cielos… como en los viejos tiempos, supongo…_

Hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte… explicarte… pero es demasiado tarde… supongo…

– Ky-Kyle… ¿me… escuchas? –_ Susurro con apenas un hilo de voz… no tengo demasiadas fuerzas. Seguramente moriré pronto…_

– ¡Si, si!... tranquilo… voy a cuidarte… solo… si esta maldita herida… – _Comienzas a enojarte, lo sé… esa voz me lo dice todo…_

– Yo lo… lo… lo hice, Kyle… lo siento… no quiero… – _Maldita tos, no me deja hablar con coherencia._ –…No quiero ser… alguien… a quien tu odies…

– ¿Que?, ¡yo…!... no… nunca… espera… por favor… _– Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no encuentras una solo oportunidad para salvarme… sabes tan bien como yo lo que va a suceder._

– Yo tengo que hablar contigo… – _Completo finalmente… no creo que pueda contener el dolor por mas tiempo… pero debo… por ti… _– Yo se lo quité… yo…

– ¿Qué?, no sé de que hablas, Cartman… –_ Ese nombre… así es como me deberías decir todo el tiempo…_

– Craig… Craig nació sin el hilo de la felicidad… se lo quitaron las brujas, Kyle…

– Cartman, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido… déjame curar tu herida… – _¡tengo que decírtelo, Kyle!_

– ¡KYLE! – _Escupo sangre con toda esa fuerza… pero no puedo evitar mi frustración… en verdad puedes llegar a ser bastante terco. _– Yo tuve su hilo… creí que si te lo daba a ti… creía que quizá así… Stan te amaría… y podrías ser feliz… de alguna forma…

– ¿Cartman?

_Los colores comienzan a apagarse… eso va a suceder ya…_

– Yo debí devolvérselo… cuando nos… conocimos… pero en su lugar, te lo entregué a ti… y por eso pasó todo esto… si no lo… ¡agh! – _¡mi maldito pecho!_ – si no lo hubiera hecho… quizá esto luciría diferente… porque… Kyle… Kahl… tú no deberías haber ganado…

– ¿Que? – _Sus ojos… no puedo verlos… pero estoy seguro que lo he hecho llorar aun más…_

– Tú eras el malo… Tweek debería… _– Ahora yo lloro, ¡perfecto!, en mis últimos momentos me veo marica… de lo peor… _– Pero él te regaló la victoria, Kyle… porque no sabia que yo tenía ese poder… seguramente… eh… las cosas… – _"habrían sido diferentes"…_

_Claro… Si Tweek hubiera sabido que Craig había perdido su "felicidad en este mundo" y que yo tenia el poder mágico para regresárselo… el jamás hubiera planeado su propia derrota. Me abría castigado arrancándote de mi lado…  
>…Creo que al final, terminé siendo la pieza del juego al que mi madre me metió… aunque no quisiera…<br>Tuve la oportunidad de hacer felices a Tucker y a mi primo… pero en su lugar, decidí aliarme a tu lado, Kyle Broflovski. No creo que nadie pueda entender algo tan irracional… un sentimiento tan extraño… ¿o quizá tu si lo entendías, Tweek?_

– ¡Kenny, ven pronto!

–**O–O–O–O–**

El rubio vio a su amigo Kyle de rodillas junto al castaño. Su aura de inmediato le permitió ver la vida de Eric Cartman, escapándosele lentamente. No podía creer cuantas muertes habría de presenciar. Corrió hasta llegar hasta el pelirrojo y se arrodilló junto a él.

– ¡Nada suerte efecto, Kenny!... debe haber algo que puedas hacer… – El pelirrojo miró suplicante a su amigo… pero este estaba atemorizado de tener que decirle su función en el mundo. Era la Muerte… el no retrasaba el "proceso", lo volvía un hecho. Kyle estaba espantado, de esa forma no podía sino estorbar.

– Tu ve en busca del bebé, Kyle… debe estar en la torre norte… ten cuidado.

– ¡Pero, yo…! – Y antes de poder replicar algo, Kenny lo observó con mirada severa, así que el judío aceptó a regañadientes. – Te lo encargo… cuídalo, Kenny…

El rubio sonrió falsamente, esperando a que el otro estuviera tan nervioso como para no poder notar su mentira.  
>Entonces el castillo comenzó a caer, un muro tras otro… comenzando desde los salones del últimos piso. Kenny supuso que quedaban a lo mucho, 20 minutos antes de la destrucción total.<p>

– Lo lamento, Cartman… – Sabia que el castaño podía escucharlo, y que eso no ablandaría ni por poco su carácter. Era lo correcto, supuso… – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

– Po… po… pob… – La dificultad para pronunciar las palabras. Hizo que Kenny se reclinara asustado hasta la altura de su amigo. Ladeó su cabeza y escuchó con mayor atención. Entonces dibujó una sonrisa. – Pobretón…

– Maldito culón… incluso ahora…

– Cuida… cuida de él… Ken… – Fue lo único que pudo pedir. Sabía que a donde iría, nada podía ser importante… así que debía dejar las cosas en su lugar.

– Eso voy a hacer, Cartman… siempre…

Entonces… extrañamente… lo recordó… lo que dijo aquella tarde, en el palacio.  
>Wendy había hecho sentir inferior al pelirrojo… le hizo creer que era feo… ¿<em>Cómo carajo pudo caer?...<em> – Se preguntaba Cartman – _si es la criatura mas bella sobre la tierra… entonces lo dije… ¿que era exactamente?... no lo recuerdo bien… creo que era "judíamente…" algo…_

Él no podía recordar con exactitud la palabra… pero le resto importancia.  
>Fue bello en su momento… ¿para que revivir eso entonces?<p>

Tomó la mano de Kenny y cerró los ojos cansado. Solo sería un momento…

Solo esperaría a detener el dolor…

…

…

…

**O–O–O–Año 1789–O–O–O**

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es algo de lo que estoy consciente. Los años felices, las peleas y la guerra fatal que terminó con el inicio de las más bellas memorias finalmente fueron arrastrados junto al resto de muchos eventos importantes. _

El sonido de unas hojas secas que al pisarse hacían chasquidos leves, era el único sonido que el viento arrastraba en aquella tarde silenciosa de otoño. El lugar era un conjunto de ruinas desmoronándose gracias al paso de los años, dejando una imagen emotiva que llevaba tras de sí sentimientos de melancolía. Frente a Kenny, el azabache de ojos oscuros contemplaba el paso del tiempo sobre el castillo que alguna vez albergó un fuerte sentimiento suyo. Observaba en silencio como fue que el tiempo terminó con todo lo que alguna vez importó algo para él.

_Mi hermano, Craig, es el único habitante de este enorme terreno que antes fue un imperio. Entre las casas abandonadas, simulando un pueblo fantasma, muerto, tranquilo, gris… era realmente sencillo encontrar a la única persona viva que me queda. Mi familia en este mundo.  
>Suelo visitarlo con bastante regularidad, aunque en rara ocasión cruzamos palabra alguna. Supongo que ni el tiempo puede hacernos cambiar, ¿cierto?<em>

– Este año será especialmente frío… incluso las lluvias llegaron antes. – Comentó al viento el moreno. Kenny hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y se sentó a varios metros de su hermano, justo donde las ruinas del castillo comenzaban.

– Supongo que sí… en realidad no lo había notado.

_Justo este otoño habrán pasado 302 años… ya solo quedamos Craig y yo… mas todos esos recuerdos dulces y amargos. Aunque me empeño en llevarlo a viajar junto a mi, Craig se empecina en quedarse a cuidar ese lugar. Ya ni siquiera queda forma alguna de un castillo, solo enormes paredes y muros que se extienden a lo largo de aquel monte desolado que todos evitan pisar. Me gustaría poder reclamarle alguna vez… pero aun cuido la línea de descendencia que tuvo el hijo de Stan… es mi manera de sentirme más cercano a él. ¿Cómo puedo pedir a Craig que abandone el único lugar que lo acerca a Tweek?... sería peor que una tortura. Simplemente no tengo el derecho._

_El pueblo había sido abandonado cerca de 250 años atrás. Cuando se deshizo la Alianza, todos los que habitaban el Imperio huyeron a nuevos mundos descubiertos, cualquier lugar que los ayudara a olvidar los tiempos horribles junto a los Tweak. Sumado a eso, ya que Gregory Tweak y su legado finalmente desaparecieron, el TWEEK se secó y ardió en llamas junto al resto de las perlas, dejando al Imperio sumergido en un fuego que parecía jamás terminar.  
>En el sur, las tierras de los mercenarios finalmente crearon un lugar que se puede habitar con tranquilidad, un gobierno. Ese es el lugar que elegí como hogar, finalmente, es el sitio donde Clyde, Thomas, Craig y yo vivimos hace ya tanto… mi primer hogar.<br>En las tierras lejanas del desierto, el sultán Token deshizo la monarquía para finalmente crear una republica, inspirado, por supuesto, por su esposo, mi amigo Clyde. Después de la guerra contra Tweek, cuando ganamos y perdimos todo lo que habíamos sido, Token y Clyde regresaron a su hogar en el palacio Black… a cambio del poder de Kevin, Clyde perdió su tiempo de vida. Finalmente, murió 2 años después. Sus restos fueron enterrados junto a los de mi hermano Thomas, el mismo Clyde lo pidió de esa forma. Quizá algún día, pronto, yo vaya a encontrarme con ambos. Aun ahora tengo un recuerdo vivo de su imagen… y jamás olvidaré nuestros dulces momentos juntos.  
>En la cordillera del norte, donde Damien y Phip vivían, todo el territorio se volvió un bosque frondoso y verde vivo, el lugar perfecto para establecer nuevas colonias y un sitio donde se podía comenzar de cero, algo que muchos buscaban. En cuanto Gregory y Christophe desaparecieron, Damien no pudo seguir demasiado. Al parecer, su Padre tuvo razón en decir que el no viviría sin su compañía… aunque en realidad, el único lugar al que podía ir era aquel en el que Phip estuviera. Finalmente, su castillo y el Inframundo entero desaparecieron… sus recuerdos también.<br>…No importa mucho, porqué se que donde sea que estén, ambos se encuentran juntos…  
><em> 

_En el desaparecido reino de los Marsh, la monarquía pasó una breve historia lejos del mando de esa familia. Como Shelly se apartó de todo lazo con la familia que había visto caer y sin heredero alguno al trono, puesto que Eric ya no estaba para gobernar y Kyle desapareció de aquel mundo de monarquías y poderes, entonces tomó solo unos meses antes de ver todo convertido en algo parecido a una democracia. Aunque él no quería recordar nada respecto a la guerra o a mí, sé que una parte de su corazón nunca pudo olvidarlo todo durante el tiempo que vivió… 89 años en realidad. Fue el único amigo que tuve en aquellos años. Yo he cuidado de la familia de Kyle durante estos 300 años, no solo por el aprecio que tengo y tuve a mi judío amigo… sino porque es mi manera de agradecer todos los buenos momentos que me regaló con su compañía. Tuvo 5 hijos y al 4to lo llamó "Kenneth"… aun me pregunto si esa fue su manera de agradecerme.  
><em> 

_Después de la muerte de Stan, muchas cosas cambiaron, quizá el mundo se volvió distinto, pero no solo por su ausencia… aunque en ocasiones así lo siento. Justo en esas tardes en que siento una brisa fresca recorrer el prado sobre el que corro, bajo la lluvia que rocía las tardes del verano o el aroma de la primavera, pienso en mi amigo Stan. Pienso que merecía algo mejor... _

– La vida es injusta… muchas veces… – Comentó como si no fuera importante. El moreno se giró unos segundos para contemplar el rostro tranquilo de su hermano y de nuevo se giró en dirección de las ruinas. Finalmente sonrió. Seguía siendo el Kenny de siempre…

– ¿Recién te das cuenta?... no, eso no es verdad…

La felicidad en aquel rostro maduro hizo a Kenneth sobresaltarse durante un breve momento, después relajó los hombros y se llevó las manos a la barbilla.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó realmente curioso el rubio. Craig suspiró y guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de comenzar. Tenia que poner sus ideas en calma.

– Es cierto que hay muchos malos momentos… también hay días para llorar, gritar, volverse loco – Agregó divertido. – Pero eso no es el "todo" de lo que vivir es. Tuve que ver el mundo con mis propios ojos, descubrir aquello que jamás imaginé y tocar el fondo de los más oscuros abismos para darme cuenta que sigo aquí, justo ahora y a tu lado. Sigo siendo yo. Y todo se debe a una sola cosa.

Kenny miró intrigado a su hermano mayor. Escucharlo hablar era un lujo aun mas difícil de obtener que la vida eterna. De eso sabia de sobra.

– ¿Que cosa?

– Eso es que… en ocasiones es necesario sufrir y soportar el dolor, porque no siempre se puede ser infeliz. Que estés triste significa que antes fuiste feliz, si un día es oscuro, es porque la luz aguarda a la sombra, de ahí es que se formaron. No existe una vida puramente desdichada… incluso aquellos que sufrieron más, ten por seguro que mas grande fue su recompensa. Estoy tranquilo por sentirme tan solo justo en este momento… – Finalizó el moreno al encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano cubierto por el llanto. En realidad, Kenny no creció demasiado. –…porque eso me recuerda que antes tuve una cálida compañía.

Justo en el momento en que Kenny corrió, sin importarle en lo absoluto la imagen que debía sostener o el rechazo que pudiera obtener por parte de su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza y todo su calor, Craig posó su barbilla por encima del hombro del rubio. Entonces lo vio.

Ahí… de pie tras Kenny, estaba "él".  
>Entonces supo que llegó el momento de elegir. Después de aquella tarde, quedó un solo mercenario en el mundo que supo y vivió en carne propia, la vida antes y después de South Park.<p>

**O–O–O–Año 1496–O–O–O**

…

…

…

– ¡Ve a buscar a tus amigos, y no llegues antes de que anochezca! – Ordenó el pelirrojo al pequeño niño que corría en dirección de las cabañas alrededor de aquella.

El niño, un moreno de ojos celestes, se giró de nuevo para mirar a su padre… un campesino pelirrojo como muchos otros, pero que no envejecía ni un solo día y que lucía siempre tan radiante. Movió la mano de arriba abajo, despidiéndose con alegría por su regalo. Sabía perfectamente que una vez que la noche cayera, su tío Kenny le llevaría otro regalo… pues aquel día era su cumpleaños.

– ¡Está bien, papá!...

– ¡Y Stan…! – Kyle miró preocupado por unos segundos al niño. Todo el día tuvo la sensación de que algo pasaría… algo importante. El niño lo miró con reproche, muriendo de ganas por irse a jugar con sus amigos. Entonces Kyle suspiró relajado… vivían en una aldea del desaparecido reino del Norte, un lugar pacifico y al que la guerra jamás había llegado… nada podía suceder. – Cuídate mucho…

– ¡Ya tengo 9, papá! – Contestó abochornado el niño y siguió su camino.

Kyle lo observó alejándose de la cabaña y se sentó en el umbral de esta. Observado el horizonte… hacia donde se erigía el castillo de los Marsh… se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de decirle a su hijo la verdad de su origen… decirle que en realidad, todo aquel territorio le pertenecía… todo sobre Stan y Craig… sus padres originales…

..No…

Las cosas eran mejores así.  
>El vivió toda su vida dentro de un palacio… prisionero de sus propios padres. Tuvo que perder al amor de su vida, a sus amigos y a su hermano para darse cuenta de que se había esforzado por… NADA. Aquel lugar no tenía ningún valor ahora que la guerra había terminado…<br>Ahí eran mucho mas felices… alejados de todos ellos…

…pero había algo que faltaba…

Entonces la madera tras el crujió levemente. Kyle estaba acostumbrado a sus "llegadas sorpresivas". Desde que todo había terminado, Kenny se había dedicado por completo a ser Lord Mysterion… pero ahora ya no a favor de los burgueses… sino de la revolución. Esperaba lograr los sueños de Butters y otorgarle al reino el gobierno que merecían tener… que necesitaban…  
>Se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas del mandil. Era hora de comenzar a preparar la cena…<p>

– Hoy has llegado más temprano… cada año, sueles llegar hasta el anochecer… – Comentó al aire, esperando a que el otro chico lo siguiera… entonces la madera dejo de hacer sonido alguno y fue el viento el que arrastró la mirada de Kyle hacia el otro chico.

Se quedó mudo del miedo.

– ¿Si?... no recuerdo haber vuelto antes…

Era Eric Cartman… tal y como podía recordarlo… todo, excepto aquel color rojizo sobre su iris. Pero era él… su culón… después de 9 años, descubrió lo lucidos que sus recuerdos eran.

– ¿E-e-Eric?... ¿yo no…? – Pensó que era un sueño… una maldita jugada de su subconsciente. Algún truco de su soledad, que lo hacia fantasear como en los primero meses después de haberlo perdido todo.

– ¡Te extrañe demasiado, colorado! – Entonces el castaño corrió hacia Kyle y lo abrazó con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo y haciendo que este rompiera en llanto.

– ¡BAJAME, BOLA DE GRASA!, ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!, ¡TU, BASTARDO!, ¡TU…! ¡CRETINO! – Comenzó a darle leves golpes sobre los hombros. Solo quería asegurarse de que aquello era cierto. De que no era un sueño cruel…

– ¡Maldito colorado!, ¡nos volvemos a encontrar después de no se cuanto y me tratas así!, ¡judío pendejo!

– ¡Hijo de puta!

– ¡No te metas con mi madre, colorado!, ¡que yo no me meto con la gorda judía que tu tienes!

– ¡Cierra la jodida boca, gorda tienes la panza!, ¡asqueroso come mierda!

– ¡Tu, marica pendejo!, ¡tacaño narizón!

– ¡No te metas con mi pueblo!, ¡culón!

– ¡JUDÍO!

Y entre todos los golpes y las patadas, finalmente Eric tomó a Kyle por el cuello y lo atrajo a sus labios con hambre. Mordiendo y besando todo su rostro, sus delicados labios, aquel calor embriagante que lo hacia volverse loco.

– ¡Pero…! ¿Como? – Interrumpió el pelirrojo, para el enfado de Eric. Solo respiró y contó hasta 10 antes de cargarlo hacia adentro de aquel lugar. En realidad no era una cabaña grande…

– Tu cuñado me envió desde la Estrella de la Muerte… y en unos días, probablemente Ike y él vengan aquí… así que el tiempo es oro… – Reclamó echando manos a la obra y recostando a Kyle sobre un montón de paja que parecía bastante cómodo. Estaba ansioso en realidad…

– ¡IKE!, ¿has dicho que mi hermano está…? – No solo quería gritar de emoción… también quería llorar… Ignoró por completo los besos apasionados bajo su cuello y que seguían descendiendo… – ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¡tienes que contármelo todo, Cartman!

De nuevo su voz diciendo ese nombre.

– ¡AH!, tu si que sabes matar la pasión… – Le reprochó el castaño encabronado, suspiró cansado y se tiró junto a él en la paja.

–Tienes razón… – Comenzó Kyle. Sonrió malignamente y de pronto saltó sobre Cartman, robándole un beso apasionado y cargado de calor… de hambre y necesidad.

De amor.

– Te amo, Kyle…

– Y yo a ti, Eric… en verdad, yo te amo… ahora dame a mi la oportunidad de demostrarlo…

**O–O–O–Año 1815–O–O–O**

…

…

…

…

– Pero hay varias cosas que no entiendo…

– Si, yo tampoco…

Un par de niños, cuyas camas estaban adyacentes a la ventana más grande de la habitación, escuchaban impacientes la historia que aquel muchacho les terminó de contar. No lucía mucho mayor a ellos… bien podría ser su hermano mayor. Lucía de algunos 19 años… mientras que ambos tenían 11.

– A ver… Como por ejemplo, ¿Cuáles?

– ¿Porqué el señor Cartman tardó 9 años en regresar? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Si… ¿y porque Ike Broflovski estuvo perdido tanto tiempo? – Se unió el castaño.

– Bueno… eso es porque…

– ¿Y porqué es que los gnomos dijeron que el señor Tucker no había matado a Wendy y a Kenny, pero ambos fueron al Inframundo?

–Ah, eso es porque… – Pero antes de contestar, el muchacho fue interrumpido de nuevo.

– ¿Y porqué el emperador nunca dijo nada a su novio, el mercenario?, ¿no habría sido todo mas fácil?

– Bueno, podría ser pero…

– ¿Tweek murió la primera vez porque Craig estaba a su lado?, ¿o porqué?

– ¿Cartman decidió en realidad quien de los dos inmortales ganó?... esa parte no la entendí…

– Bueno… en realidad tendrían que… – Su paciencia no era infinita… el muchacho sentado sobre el marco de la ventana observaba desesperado al par de niños preguntones que estaban por hacerle explotar alguna vena de la frente. Todas las noches les contaba la misma historia, aunque se distintos ángulos, nunca saciaba sus dudas. Siempre hallaban agujeros en ella.

– Y si el Inframundo desapareció, ¿A dónde fueron Butters, Wendy y el cuerpo de Stan?

– Pues…

– Y además… ¿por qué siempre nos cuentas el mismo cuento?

– ¡ESO ES, ERIC…! – Terminó por hartarse… puso su mano sobre la cabellera del castaño y revolvió sus cabellos con fuerza. El niño solamente lo miró feo. – Porque con el paso de los años… la experiencia me ha enseñado que… – Suspiró cansado. – La historia, sobre todo la "trágica"… tiende a repetirse… y me temo que esta ha comenzado su ciclo otra vez… Pero en esta ocasión, yo estoy aquí para darles una oportunidad…

– ¿Por eso esos personajes llevan nuestros nombres? – Preguntó el rubio en la otra cama. El muchacho se acercó hasta él y lo cobijó con cuidado. Entonces un sonido fuerte se escuchó en la habitación continua y el muchacho tuvo que saltar por la ventana, de aquel tercer piso, para perderse, como acostumbraba, entre las sombras frías de la media noche. Tal y como hacia todas y cada una de las noches.

– ¡Niños!, ¡ya deberían estar dormidos! – Una mujer vestida con una bata de dormir entró en a habitación con una lámpara de mano. Alumbró primero al castaño, pero este de inmediato se hizo el dormido. El rubio en cambio se quedó mirando hacia la ventana… hacia el paradero de aquel desconocido que los visitaba a él y a su hermano cada que se iban a acostar. Siempre contando aventuras descabelladas y poco posibles… pero que sonaban como cuentos maravillosos. Solía ser la razón por la cual su madre los regañaba todo el tiempo. – ¡Tweek!, ¿que te he dicho sobre todo eso?... comienzo a cansarme de su actitud, niños…

– ¡Pero es que el estuvo otra vez aquí, madre!

– ¿El quien?... oh no, cielo… no me digas que de nuevo tuviste ese sueño…

– ¡No es un sueño!... es real – Contestó ofendido el pequeño. La mujer suspiró cansada, entró para cerrar la ventana y volvió a arropar al par de niños.

– Son solo imaginaciones suyas, Tweek… tu y Eric tienen una mente muy activa… ahora duerme y deja de pensar en caballeros oscuros que entran por las ventanas…

– ¡Es verdad, mamá!... y no es un caballero oscuro… su nombre es Lord Mysterion.

…

…

…

–**O–O–O–FIN–O–O–O–**

**Muchas gracias por leer este Fic tan extenso y tedioso. Seguro que están ya mareados de tanta vuelta y vuelta y total… el final es este. A la larga, este Fic tuvo muchos protagonistas y finalmente, como les advertí en los primeros 6 capítulos, el protagonista terminó siendo alguien más. En este caso, nuestro querido Kenny McCormick, quien narró toda esta historia para nosotros…  
>Me gustó mucho escribirlo… fue terapéutico, casi… comencé en Noviembre del 2011 y ahora, justo en Año Nuevo 2013, lo terminé. Este capitulo comencé a escribirlo el 22 de Noviembre… mucho antes que los últimos 3 capítulos. Que raro… ¡pero, en fin!<br>Como podrán haber leído… la historia continuará… pero no aquí… eso se los dejo a su imaginación.  
>Pues solo me queda desearles un magnifico año por venir… y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo en algún otro Fic. <strong>

**Las respuestas a sus reviews se las mandaré por PM, porque ahora ya no quiero hacer esto mas largo.  
>NO HE OLVIDADO LAS IMÁGENES… pero como no tengo scanner, supongo que tendré que enviarlas también por PM una vez que lo arreglen o que pueda descargar los drivers de la cámara nueva :D<br>Sin más, los dejo descansar en estas fechas y de nuevo, gracias por leerlo.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
